The End of the World
by Sydney8201
Summary: Le monde a pris fin un dimanche, l'humanité presque réduite à néant par un virus. Les personnes qui ont échappé à la contamination tentent de survivre dans un monde dévasté. Quand Dean rencontre Castiel et Gabriel, il veut continuer seul. Refuse tout attachement depuis la mort de son frère. Mais cette rencontre va lui ouvrir les yeux et lui offrir de l'espoir. DESTIEL.
1. Los Angeles

**Bonjour,**

 **La voici la voilà : ma nouvelle histoire. Je sais que certains s'inquièteront de voir que Sam est mort mais je vous rassure, il sera tout de même présent dans l'histoire.**

 **Ce sera un DESTIEL bien sûr. Il m'a été inspiré en partie par une autre série que j'adore: THE WALKING DEAD.**

 **Un immense MERCI à Elyrine qui a accepté de lire mon histoire et de corriger toutes mes fautes, de m'apporter ses conseils et ses remarques. Et merci à Pawi aussi qui en a relu une partie également.**

 **J'espère que cette nouvelle histoire vous plaira.**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre : **

**The River de Good Charlotte feat Avenged Sevenfold**

 **Chapitre 1 : Los Angeles**

 _« Tu dois me laisser partir, Dean. Parfois, c'est faire preuve de générosité que de cesser de retenir les gens qu'on aime auprès de soi »_

 _Journal de Sam Winchester, 14 septembre 2016_

La fin du monde arriva un dimanche. Dean ne se souvenait plus de la date exacte. Mais il se souvenait du jour sans problème. Avait trouvé ironique à l'époque de voir le monde s'éteindre le jour dit du Seigneur.

Bien sûr, ça n'était pas arrivé brusquement. Il y avait eu des signes avant coureurs. Des alertes partout dans les médias. Mais ils avaient cessé d'émettre un dimanche de printemps. Et n'étaient plus ré-apparus depuis. Le Gouvernement n'existait plus. Le Président était mort. Et la population était en grande partie morte. Le monde avait pris fin, ne laissant derrière que quelques survivants déterminés à se battre pour voir un jour de plus.

Tout avait commencé par une maladie qu'aucun docteur n'avait réussi à expliquer. Ils ne trouvaient pas de remèdes et n'en connaissait pas l'origine. Les premiers symptômes étaient ceux d'une banale grippe. Mal de crâne. Courbatures. Fièvre. Toux. Puis les patients avaient commencé à avoir des difficultés à respirer. Ils étaient arrivés en masse dans les hôpitaux déjà surchargés. Étaient tous morts les uns après les autres.

Les médias n'en disaient pas plus. Et bien qu'effrayés, les gens avaient continué à vivre malgré tout. En pensant sans doute que ça n'arrivait qu'aux autres. Mais l'épidémie se propageait vite et rapidement, plus personne ne put ignorer ce qui se passait.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'une mère qui venait de perdre son enfant en raison de cette maladie se retrouva nez à nez avec lui sur le seuil de sa porte avant qu'il ne l'attaque et la contamine que les mensonges des autorités cessèrent.

Ce n'était pas seulement une maladie. Elle ne tuait pas ses victimes. Ou plutôt elle ne se contentait pas de les tuer. Ils revenaient ensuite à la vie. Changés. Incapables de parler. Et extrêmement violents. Ils pouvaient contaminer les autres en les mordant. Ca pouvait sembler incroyable. Tout droit sorti d'un film d'horreur. Mais c'était pourtant la réalité. Et une fois la nouvelle propagée, les gens avaient commencé à paniquer. Ils avaient tenté de prendre la fuite. Utilisé leurs armes pour se défendre. Des gens innocents étaient morts pour rien. Rapidement, les contaminés avaient commencé à envahir les rues.

L'armée avait été déployée. Mais rien n'avait pu enrailler la machine. Et le monde avait pris fin. Un dimanche. Dévasté par un virus que les médias avaient appelé « Croatoan » en raison d'une vieille histoire que Dean se souvenait d'avoir entendu son père lui raconter. Celle d'une colonie décimée par un virus inconnu et à côté du campement de laquelle on avait trouvé ce nom gravé sur le tronc d'un arbre.

Le monde entier était touché. Tous les pays. Tous les continents. Il ne restait plus un seul endroit épargné. Et nulle part où se cacher.

Quand tout avait commencé, Dean habitait Lawrence au Kansas. Il habitait à côté de la maison qu'occupait encore son père. Depuis la mort de leur mère, John Winchester n'était plus que l'ombre de lui même. Il mourut deux jours après la fin du monde. Dean s'assura qu'il ne se relèverait pas en lui tirant une balle dans la tête. Peu importait que leur relation aie souffert ces dernières années. John restait son père et il lui devait bien ça.

Dean dirigeait à l'époque le garage que son père avait ouvert des années plus tôt. Il vivait seul et s'estimait plutôt heureux.

Son premier réflexe quand la vérité éclata au grand jour fut de rassembler ses affaires, de charger sa voiture avec toutes les armes que son père possédait et suffisamment de vivres pour le voyage et de rejoindre son frère en Californie. Sam s'y était installé quelques années plus tôt pour ses études. Il y avait épousé Jess, une fille rencontrée à la fac.

Quand il arriva à Palo Alto, Sam l'attendait. Mais pas sa femme. Jess était morte et Sam était totalement dévasté. Dean dut le forcer à prendre la route avec lui. Il dut l'écouter pleurer durant des heures. Puis le réveiller à chacun de ses cauchemars. Il était soulagé de savoir son frère en vie. Et il se sentait coupable à chaque fois qu'il pensait qu'il préférait que ce soit Jess qui soit morte plutôt que lui. Il ne le dit jamais à Sam, bien sûr.

Ils roulèrent durant des jours en quête d'un endroit où ils pourraient être en sécurité. Pour canaliser son chagrin ou juste pour s'occuper l'esprit, Sam commença à écrire un journal. Il ne laissait jamais Dean lire ce qu''il écrivait. Ca n'avait pas grande importance, après tout. Si cela aidait son frère, il n'avait l'intention de l'en empêcher.

Ils ne trouvèrent jamais d'endroit où rester plus longtemps que quelques jours. Ils rencontrèrent d'autres survivants en chemin. Mais aucun n'était aussi préparé qu'eux à se battre. Et les grands groupes faisaient des cibles faciles. Dean et Sam avaient été formés par leur père dès leur plus jeune âge au maniement des armes. Ils étaient capables de se défendre. Ils n'avaient besoin de personne pour les aider.

Ils continuèrent donc de voyager seuls. Sam refusait de s'éloigner de la Californie et Dean était prêt à tout pour lui. Ils restèrent donc dans les environs. Ils passaient leur nuit sur la route ou dans des maisons abandonnées. Ils accumulaient les provisions la journée. Ils s'en sortaient plutôt bien.  
Cela dura pendant presque cinq mois. Et alors qu'ils avaient installé une routine et que Sam semblait enfin avoir surmonté la mort de la femme de sa vie, ils commirent l'erreur de manquer de vigilance. Et ils le payèrent au prix fort. Ou du moins Sam. Mais Dean refusait de penser à ce jour maudit. Ou à tous ceux qui avaient suivi, d'ailleurs.

Il avait songé à en finir à son tour après avoir perdu son frère. Il ne se sentait pas la force de continuer seul. Puis il avait retrouvé le stupide journal que Sam écrivait depuis des mois. Et il avait commencé à le lire.

Il avait toujours cru que son frère y avait narré leurs journées. Ou les souvenirs de sa vie d'avant. Mais les pages contenaient des lignes qui n'étaient destinées qu'à lui. Qu'à son frère. Des conseils sur ce qu'il devait faire si toutefois il venait à mourir à son tour. La dernière entrée était suffisamment claire pour que Dean renonce à son projet. Sam lui demandait de vivre. De continuer à se battre. De faire comme lui avait fait après la mort de Jess. De ne pas rester seul. De lui survivre malgré tout.

Dean avait été en colère en lisant cela. Mais puisqu'il était incapable de refuser quoi que ce soit à son frère, même après sa mort, il tint cette promesse silencieuse.

Il continua à vivre. Il continua à tuer tous les contaminés qu'il croisait sur sa route. Il continua à refuser de s'allier à qui que ce soit. Et il continua à lire chaque soir un extrait du journal de son frère. Un journal qu'il aurait pu intituler « Comment survivre à ma mort » mais qui s'appelait simplement « Journal de Sam Winchester ».

Dean ne savait pas pourquoi son frère avait ressenti le besoin de l'écrire. Pourquoi il avait tenu ainsi à mettre par écrit une sorte de testament long de plusieurs dizaines de pages. Peut-être avait-il senti qu'il partirait le premier. Peut-être avait-il juste conscience que c'était une possibilité. Dean aurait aimé pouvoir lui poser la question. Il le faisait à chaque fois qu'il le voyait dans ses rêves.

Dean avait la sensation d'être mort de l'intérieur depuis qu'il n'avait plus Sam à ses côtés. Il n'avait jamais songé une seule seconde qu'il pourrait survivre à son frère. Il avait toujours égoïstement espéré mourir en premier. Il ne savait pas comment oublier l'horrible chagrin qu'il ressentait. Comment ne pas penser constamment à lui. Il pouvait presque l'entendre parfois quand il roulait en silence le long d'une route déserte. Il sentait sa présence sur le siège passager.

Vivre sans Sam était un enfer au quotidien. Dean avait l'impression de manquer d'oxygène. Il pleurait souvent sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Il criait à chaque fois qu'il lui semblait entendre sa voix. Il avait la sensation de perdre la tête petit à petit. Et sans doute aurait-ce été le cas s'il n'avait pas croisé la route d'un nouveau camarade.

Il refusait de s'allier à un autre survivant. Mais il n'avait pas pu résister cette fois-là. Il l'avait trouvé à l'extérieur d'un supermarché qu'il venait tout juste de vider de ses dernières boîtes de conserve et de ses quelques occupants contaminés. Il se trouvait devant une poubelle qu'il fouillait désespérément en quête de nourriture. Il était le compagnon idéal. Et même si cela allait à l'encontre de tout ce que Dean s'était promis jusque là, il lui ouvrit la porte de sa voiture sans hésiter réellement et le laissa monter à la place que seul Sam avait occupé depuis que le monde avait pris fin.

Red était resté avec lui depuis. Fidèle à chaque minute de chaque journée. Dean avait appris à l'aimer un peu plus jour après jour. Il était parfait pour lui. Silencieux mais toujours présent. Il ne le jugeait pas. Ne le critiquait pas. Se fichait qu'il se mette parfois à pleurer pour un oui ou pour un non. Qu'il soit sans doute un peu dingue. Red l'aimait. Dean en était convaincu.

Sam aurait probablement beaucoup ri s'il l'avait vu avec lui. Après tout, son frère lui avait toujours juré qu'il ne laisserait jamais monter un chien dans sa voiture. Qu'il refusait d'avoir la responsabilité d'un être vivant. Sam aurait tort de se moquer. Car Red n'était pas un chien comme les autres. Il était un survivant au même titre que Dean. Il avait réussi à survivre jusque là sans personne pour l'aider. Il était fort et il était intelligent.

Et il était idéal aussi pour faire prendre la fuite à quiconque l'approchait dans l'idée de lui voler ses armes ou sa nourriture. Les gens avaient automatiquement peur de lui en raison de sa race et de sa stature. Il n'était pas très grand mais il était extrêmement musclé et trapu. Son visage carré et ses oreilles légèrement tombantes renforçaient l'impression qu'il était fortement recommandé de ne pas l'approcher sans son autorisation. Les gens reconnaissaient immédiatement un Pitbull. Peu importait qu'il soit en réalité un chien adorable et jamais agressif. Dean gardait cette information pour lui.

Red était jeune. Il n'avait sans doute pas plus d'un an. Il était roux. Ce qui avait inspiré son nom à Dean. Il avait une tâche blanche entre les pattes avant. Elle formait une sorte de cœur sur son poitrail. Il en avait une autre juste au dessus de la truffe. Ses yeux étaient d'un vert clair magnifique. C'était un beau chien. Un compagnon que Dean ne pouvait plus imaginer ne pas avoir.

Cela faisait trois mois à présent qu'ils voyageaient ensemble. Dean lui parlait souvent de Sam. Il lui parlait de la vie d'avant. De son père. De son travail. De ses rêves. Il aurait été prêt à parier que Red comprenait chacune des choses qu'il lui disait.

Il lui lisait parfois, le soir, un passage du journal de son frère. Dans les rares moments où ils trouvaient un endroit suffisamment sûr pour rester une nuit complète, il prenait le temps de partager avec son seul ami encore vivant ce que son frère avait voulu lui transmettre à travers ses écrits.

Red posait alors la tête sur son ventre ou dans son cou, sans doute conscient de son chagrin. Et quand Dean finissait par pleurer parce que le chagrin était trop grand, Red couinait doucement à côté de lui. Comme s'il souffrait lui aussi dans son coin. Comme s'il avait vécu la même perte que son compagnon. Même s'il n'avait jamais connu Sam.

Le monde avait pris fin mais Dean n'était plus seul. Et il continuait à vivre. Parce qu'il avait fait une promesse à un mort.

\- Ok, Red, droite ou gauche ? Lança Dean en s'arrêtant à un carrefour.

Il y avait plusieurs voitures abandonnées autour de lui. Mais la plupart avaient été déjà fouillées. Il était inutile de prendre le risque de s'arrêter longtemps pour ne rien trouver de réellement utile. Ils étaient en périphérie de Los Angeles. Jusque là, Dean avait refusé de traverser la ville. Il avait entendu dire par un survivant qui avait réussi à s'en échapper qu'elle était infestée par les contaminés. Et que les rares personnes qui y vivaient encore n'étaient pas forcément très accueillantes. Mais Dean avait besoin de faire le plein de munitions et il avait besoin de trouver du carburant. Il n'y avait plus rien en banlieue. Il était temps de faire un tour en centre-ville.

\- Ok, à gauche, comme tu veux, jeta ensuite Dean avant de s'engager dans cette direction.

Les panneaux indiquaient un centre commercial à quelques kilomètres. Dean espérait y trouver ce dont il avait besoin et ne pas avoir à s'aventurer plus encore en ville. Il avait toutefois appris qu'il était inutile et dangereux de se faire des illusions. Elles poussaient à commettre des bêtises. Et Dean n'était pas quelqu'un de stupide.

Le vieil autoradio diffusait la même cassette depuis plusieurs jours. La seule qui avait survécu à la chaleur de la Californie et dont la bande n'avait pas entièrement fondu. Bien que fan, Dean commençait à se lasser de Metallica. Il se promit de jeter un coup dans les voitures autour du centre commercial pour trouver autre chose. Il doutait toutefois d'avoir de la chance de ce côté là. Plus personne n'avait d'autoradio à cassettes avant l'apocalypse. Mais Dean n'était pas exigeant. A ce stade là, il aurait été prêt à écouter n'importe quoi d'autre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'un peu de country, Red ? Tu aimerais ça, non ? Sam adorait ça même s'il refusait de le dire la plupart du temps.

Parler de Sam était toujours extrêmement douloureux. A chaque fois qu'il prononçait son prénom, Dean sentait sa gorge se nouer et ses yeux se remplir de larmes. Il savait que ça ne changerait pas de si tôt. Mais c'était également thérapeutique. Il en avait besoin. Parce que le jour où il mourrait à son tour, plus personne ne serait là pour se souvenir de Sam. Et il ne méritait pas d'être oublié. Il ne méritait pas de disparaître ainsi. Il aurait dû accomplir de grandes choses. Il aurait devenir un héros. Et si Red ne serait jamais capable de raconter son histoire à quelqu'un, il aurait au moins entendu parler de lui. Cela aidait Dean à se sentir un peu mieux.

\- Tu veux que je te dise, mon vieux ? Je déteste les grandes villes. Je veux dire... je les détestais déjà avant tout ça ! Mais c'est encore pire maintenant. Et franchement, je donnerais tout pour l'éviter. Mais je suppose que je n'aurais pas cette chance, hein, mon grand ?

Red se contenta de tourner la tête vers lui et de lui donner un grand coup de langue sur la joue. Ca pouvait dire « Oui » ou juste « J'ai envie qu'on s'arrête ». Dean était simplement content de l'avoir avec lui.

Ils roulèrent encore durant de longues minutes avant de voir le panneau indiquant l'entrée du centre commercial. Dean pénétra dans le parking en regardant soigneusement autour de lui.

Il n'y avait aucun être vivant – contaminé ou non – dans les environs mais suffisamment de voitures pour inquiéter le jeune homme. Il roula doucement jusqu'à l'entrée des magasins puis coupa le moteur après avoir vérifié une nouvelle fois qu'il n'y avait personne autour d'eux.

\- D'accord, on fait les choses vite et bien comme à chaque fois. Tu sais ce que tu as à faire, Red ?

Le chien aboya une fois, confirmant son envie de sortir de la voiture. Dean savait qu'il pouvait compter sur lui pour ne pas prendre de risque inconsidéré. Il était constamment sur ses gardes. Et il veillait toujours sur Dean quand ils étaient à l'extérieur. Le jeune homme sourit tristement. C'était un peu comme avec Sam quand ils voyageaient encore ensemble. Ils se comprenaient. Veillaient l'un sur l'autre. Et ne s'éloignaient jamais pour ne pas se retrouver séparés. Ils étaient tout simplement sur la même longueur d'onde. Dean n'aurait jamais pensé trouver quoi que ce soit de ce genre avec un animal. Si on le lui avait dit avant que le monde ne prenne fin, il aurait probablement beaucoup ri. Il trouvait cela nettement moins drôle maintenant.

\- C'est parti ! Lança t-il finalement en ouvrant sa portière.

Il procédait toujours de la même manière quand il s'arrêtait quelque part. La première chose à faire était de vérifier qu'il ne pouvait rien trouver dans les voitures proches. S'assurer ensuite qu'il n'y avait personne à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Puis chercher toutes les entrées et sorties et les condamner de sorte à ne pas être surpris une fois à l'intérieur.

Dean prit son fusil sur le siège arrière, son pistolet qu'il glissa dans la ceinture de son jean et une machette qu'il avait trouvé deux semaines plus tôt sur un cadavre. Il l'utilisait pour rationner les munitions.

Sam et lui avaient grandi avec un père qui avait longtemps été un Marine. Qui avait fait la guerre et estimait que ses enfants devaient être préparés à toutes les situations. Après que sa femme ait été assassinée dans leur propre maison par un cambrioleur qui avait ensuite ensuite la fuite, il voyait le danger partout. Était persuadé que savoir se défendre était une obligation. Dean avait suivi ses entraînements sans broncher. Il voulait que son père soit fier de lui. Sam avait eu plus de mal à s'y faire. Mais c'était grâce à ce qu'ils avaient appris avec John qu'ils avaient tenu aussi longtemps. Dean aurait aimé pouvoir le remercier.

Une fois qu'il eut mis son sac sur son dos, il commença à fouiller les voitures autour de la sienne. Il n'y trouva pas grand chose d'intéressant. Quelques barres de céréales à peine périmées qui pourraient lui permettre de tenir plusieurs jours. Deux bouteilles d'eau. Et une de whisky. Dean ne buvait plus aussi souvent maintenant. Avant l'apocalypse, il sortait presque tous les soirs et consommait une grande quantité d'alcool. Il n'avait plus ce luxe à présent. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être ivre et de perdre sa concentration. L'alcool lui manquait parfois. Surtout quand l'absence de Sam le faisait souffrir atrocement. Il aurait aimé pouvoir oublier son chagrin. Mais il ne le pouvait pas. Il se contentait alors de se plonger dans son journal et de lui parler ensuite à voix haute. Même si personne ne répondait.

Une fois les voitures soigneusement fouillées, Dean siphonna leur réservoir pour récupérer de l'essence qu'il stockait dans le coffre de l'Impala avant de se diriger vers le centre commercial.

Il avait hérité de la voiture le jour de ses seize ans. Elle avait appartenu à son père avant. Et il l'avait toujours adorée. Bien sûr, elle consommait trop de carburant. Mais il refusait de s'en séparer. Elle était la seule chose qu'il avait pour se souvenir de John Winchester. La seule chose qui restait de son père.

Dean jeta un coup d'oeil à Red pour s'assurer que son chien le suivait toujours avant de prendre le temps de condamner les trois entrées du centre commercial. Il s'approcha ensuite de la quatrième. Les endroits clos l'inquiétaient bien plus que l'extérieur. Il était plus difficile de prendre la fuite quand on était entre quatre murs. Plus difficile de se battre aussi. Mais cela faisait partie de sa vie à présent. Il avait appris à composer avec.

\- Ok, on y va ! Déclara-t-il à l'intention de Red.

Il appuya ensuite sur la poignée de la porte et la poussa le plus délicatement possible. Il était important de ne pas faire trop de bruit. Il ne fallait surtout pas signaler sa présence. Dean avait toujours été quelqu'un de bruyant et d'extraverti. Il était bavard et plaisantait de tout et de rien. On ne pouvait pas le manquer quand il se trouvait dans une pièce. Mais depuis l'apocalypse, il était devenu plus calme et renfermé. Et après Sam, c'était devenu pire encore. A chaque fois qu'il croisait un survivant comme lui, il n'échangeait que quelques mots. Le strict nécessaire pour se faire comprendre. Il n'y avait qu'avec Red qu'il parlait un peu plus. Ou avec Sam quand il lui manquait trop. Sa discrétion était toutefois devenu un atout majeur. Il avait évité bien des ennuis en restant silencieux.

Le centre commercial n'était pas immense mais il y avait suffisamment de magasins pour trouver un maximum de choses intéressantes et s'éviter ainsi un voyage au centre-ville. L'endroit semblait avoir été épargné par les pillages.

Au tout début de l'apocalypse, dans leur panique, les gens avaient vidé les magasins de tout ce qui leur semblait utile. Ils avaient brisé les vitrines. Renversé les comptoirs. Certains étaient même morts dans les bousculades, piétinés par leurs voisins, leurs amis ou les inconnus qui avaient eu les mêmes idées qu'eux.

Mais ici, les magasins semblaient relativement intacts. Ce n'était pas forcément une bonne nouvelle. Il était fort possible que quelqu'un – ou plusieurs personnes – se soit installé ici depuis que les choses avaient dégénéré. Et qu'il ait réussi à faire fuir tout visiteur. Ce qui laissait à penser qu'il ou qu'ils étaient armés. Dean devait être encore plus sur ses gardes.

Une nouveau coup d'oeil à Red le rassura sur le fait que son compagnon était toujours à ses côtés. Dean prit alors une grande inspiration et commença par le premier magasin à sa gauche.

Il y trouva des vêtements et une nouvelle paire de chaussures. Le second magasin lui permit de récupérer suffisamment de nourriture pour les prochaines semaines. Dans le troisième, il prit plusieurs livres pour s'occuper quand il ne pouvait plus conduire. Il trouva enfin dans le quatrième de la nourriture pour Red.

Dean eut moins de chance dans les suivants. Ils n'avaient pas été pillés mais ils ne contenaient rien d'intéressant. Il ne lui restait plus que l'étage à fouiller. Il priait pour y trouver une armurerie.

\- Je continue d'être étonné que dans un pays où les armes sont en libre circulation, il est presque impossible de trouver une armurerie. Je te jure, mon vieux... des fois, je ne comprends pas ce pays, commenta Dean en observant les escaliers qui menaient à l'étage.

Red n'aboya pas cette fois pour signaler qu'il avait entendu son compagnon. Il ne faisait jamais aucun bruit quand ils étaient dans un endroit inconnu. Sans doute était-ce dû à l'instinct.

Dean hocha la tête puis monta les premières marches. Il était vulnérable tant qu'il était sur les escaliers. On pouvait l'observer depuis l'étage et il aurait des difficultés à se défendre. Il grimpa donc aussi rapidement que possible tout en gardant l'oreille tendue au cas où. Il avait également appris à comprendre les moindres réactions de Red à ses côtés. S'il le voyait se tendre, il partirait sans hésiter. Il avait confiance en lui. Et il savait que la plupart du temps, il sentait le danger en premier.

Une fois à l'étage, Dean observa les magasins autour de lui. Ils étaient intacts eux aussi. C'était étrange et inquiétant. Cet endroit contenait une quantité impressionnante de ressources utiles et il n'avait pas été fouillé. Ca cachait très certainement quelque chose. Dean en état convaincu. Mais il n'avait pas le luxe de partir sans tenter sa chance. Il avait besoin de trop de choses pour ignorer ce qu'il pouvait trouver ici.

Depuis l'apocalypse, Dean avait appris à se contenter du strict minimum. Il ne mangeait que très peu. Ne s'embarassait jamais avec des choses inutiles qui prenaient de la place. Il avait dû renoncer à beaucoup de ses habitudes. Avant la fin du monde, il avait toujours eu un appétit conséquent. Les privations avaient été difficiles à accepter. Il avait perdu du poids depuis. Mais il avait également développé une musculature qui lui permettait de prendre le plus souvent le dessus sur ses adversaires. Certaines choses lui manquaient toutefois. Le chocolat. La musique. Le cinéma. La télévision. Parfois, il rêvait même de pouvoir prendre un long bain. Il avait du s'adapter. Comme tout le monde.

Dean pénétra dans un magasin de sport à sa droite. Il y récupéra une batte de baseball qui pourrait lui servir d'arme et un autre sac pour pouvoir stocker ses réserves. Quand il fut au fond du magasin, il eut la bonne surprise de trouver un stand réservé à la chasse. Dean sourit en apercevant tout un rayonnage de munitions en tout genre. Il les prit toutes sans se soucier qu'elles correspondent à ses armes puis attrapa un nouveau fusil. Il était aussi excité qu'un enfant le matin de Noël.

A côté de lui, Red semblait aux aguets. Dean ferma son sac et se baissa pour pouvoir le caresser sur le sommet du crâne.

\- Tu as entendu quelque chose, mon vieux ?

Red ne tourna pas la tête vers lui et continua de fixer la porte d'entrée du magasin. Ce n'était pas bon signe. Dean se redressa aussitôt et vérifia son arme. Il était prêt à parier qu'ils allaient avoir de la compagnie rapidement. Il devait être sur ses gardes.

\- Ok, tu sais quoi ? On se tire, souffla-t-il ensuite.

Il garda le dos collé contre les rayonnages pour ne pas être visible depuis l'entrée du magasin. Comme à son habitude, Red en fit de même. Il avait les oreilles dressées sur la tête et les yeux plissés. Il était définitivement prêt à attaquer si toutefois il en avait besoin. Dean ne doutait pas une seconde qu'il se jetterait sur leur assaillant s'il en avait l'opportunité. Pas uniquement pour sauver sa vie. Mais aussi et surtout pour sauver celle de Dean. Il était prêt à se sacrifier pour lui. L'inverse était également vrai.

Une fois à l'entrée du magasin, un bruit attira l'attention de Dean et de son chien. Ils n'étaient définitivement pas seuls. Le jeune homme doutait toutefois qu'il s'agisse d'un contaminé. Ils étaient rarement discrets. Se jetaient directement sur leur proie sans prendre de précautions. Il n'y avait que les êtres humains pour se méfier et se cacher ainsi.

Dean avait appris depuis l'apocalypse que les vivants étaient le plus souvent plus dangereux que les contaminés. Ils étaient plus cruels. Et c'était généralement plus compliqué de les vaincre.

Dean avait eu quelques difficultés au début à accepter de tuer des gens. Il n'avait aucun mal à abattre un contaminé. Il estimait que c'était leur rendre service. Mais pour les humains, c'était différent. Il avait tout d'abord refusé de les tuer. Il se contenta de les blesser pour prendre la fuite. Cela avait duré quelques mois. Jusqu'au jour où un homme déterminé à leur voler leurs armes avait lui-même tenté de les tuer. Légitime défense, avait alors dit Sam. Dean avait fait quelques cauchemars les premiers jours. Puis il avait compris. Le monde avait changé. Les anciennes lois ne s'appliquaient plus. La morale n'existait plus non plus. Il fallait survivre. Et comme dans le règne animal, c'était la sélection naturelle qui était en vigueur. La survie du plus fort. Du plus apte. Et de celui qui ne laissait pas sa conscience prendre le pas sur sa raison. Depuis la mort de Sam, c'était devenu plus facile encore pour Dean. Quand on avait tiré sur son frère, sur la personne qu'on aimait le plus au monde, en fait de même avec un inconnu ne semblait plus aussi insurmontable.

Dean s'écarta doucement du rayonnage et se dirigea vers la porte du magasin. Tout était silencieux à nouveau. Mais il savait que c'était trompeur. L'autre personne présente l'avait probablement entendu. Ou l'avait vu. Il attendait la meilleur occasion pour l'attaquer. Et Dean n'allait certainement pas la lui offrir.

Il s'accroupit pour ne pas être exposé puis attendit que Red soit à côté de lui, également à l'abri avant de prendre la parole.

\- Je sais que vous êtes là ! Je ne vous veux pas de mal. Je vais partir. Et si vous ne voulez pas que cela dégénère, je vous conseille de me laisser faire. Je suis armé et prêt à tout. Alors soyez raisonnable.

Dean espérait sincèrement que cela suffirait à convaincre l'autre personne de le laisser tranquille. Après tout, ils n'avaient pas besoin de se battre. Dean était tout à fait prêt à quitter cet endroit sans violence. Il avait ce dont il avait besoin. Il n'avait aucune intention de rester plus longtemps. C'était la meilleure solution. Bien sûr, il avait fini par comprendre que les gens se montraient rarement raisonnables. Un affrontement était généralement inévitable.

\- Je ne suis pas ici pour vous chasser. Je ne fais que passer. Cet endroit est le vôtre... je ne veux pas vous le prendre.

Il entendit un bruit à nouveau de l'autre côté de la porte mais quand il jeta un coup d'oeil par dessus le comptoir derrière lequel il était abrité, il ne vit rien. Red était toujours tendu, la tête baissée, la truffe au sol. Il avait senti quelque chose. Dean posa une main sur son cou pour lui signaler qu'il ne devait pas bouger.

\- Ecoutez, je suis seul ici et je sais ce que vous pensez. Vous croyez pouvoir prendre le dessus sur moi... et peut être que vous avez une chance... je ne sais même pas combien vous êtes dans ce bâtiment. Mais je suis entraîné et je suis parfaitement capable d'emmener avec moi certains d'entre vous. Est-ce que c'est ce que vous voulez ?

Un nouveau bruit. Sous sa main, Dean sentit les muscles de Red se tendre un peu plus encore. Quelqu'un approchait. Le jeune homme relâcha le cou de son chien et pointa son arme en direction de la porte. Si quelqu'un était suffisamment stupide pour la franchir, il n'hésiterait pas à tirer.

\- Je devrais vous croire sur parole, c'est ça ?

Dean fronça les sourcils, surpris d'entendre quelqu'un lui répondre finalement. Il avait vraiment cru qu'il n'avait aucune chance en tentant de négocier. Il l'avait avant tout fait pour gagner un peu de temps et se préparer à attaquer. Mais de toute évidence, il s'était trompé.

\- Je n'ai rien de plus à vous offrir que ma parole. A vous de voir si elle vous suffit, lança t-il alors.

\- Désolé, mais je suis sceptique. J'ai toujours eu du mal à croire les voleurs.

Dean secoua la tête. L'accusation était proprement ridicule. Il n'avait fait que se servir. Après tout,cet endroit n'appartenait à personne. Et même si l'homme qui venait de parler y avait élu résidence, cela n'en faisait pas de lui le propriétaire de tout ce qui s'y trouvait.

\- Ok, tout d'abord, sauf si vous êtes le propriétaire des lieux, je doute qu'on puisse parler de vol... et dans tous les cas, j'ai laissé suffisamment de choses derrière pour que vous ne manquiez de rien.

-Je vais devoir vous demander de laisser les munitions et toute arme que vous auriez pu récupérer également. J'en ai besoin.

Dean ricana une seconde. Cette fois, il commençait sérieusement à perdre patience. Il estimait ne rien avoir fait de mal. Et il n'avait certainement pas l'intention de laisser sa précieuse cargaison derrière lui. Si cet homme voulait récupérer quelque chose, il allait devoir le lui prendre de force. Dean avait été suffisamment gentil pour lui laisser une chance mais il n'avait plus de temps à perdre.

\- Désolé, mais non... allez vous faire foutre !

Sur ces mots, il tourna les talons et partit en direction des fenêtre qui donnaient sur l'extérieur. Il était au premier étage et sauter était risqué. Il pouvait se casser quelque chose si toutefois il se réceptionnait mal. Et Red n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir indemne. Il n'allait pas non plus le laisser derrière lui. Il préférait encore mourir. Mais il espérait trouver une autre solution. Il étudia les alentours tout en gardant l'oreille tendue.

Après quelques secondes, Red se mit à grogner dans son dos. Ils n'étaient plus seuls dans le magasin. Dean abandonna son plan et partit se cacher à nouveau derrière un rayonnage. Cette fois, il n'avait pas le choix. C'était tuer ou être tué. Et il avait promis à Sam de continuer à se battre.

Quand le jeune homme entendit les bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient, il se redressa sensiblement. Dès que son assaillant apparaîtrait dans son champ de vision, il tirerait. Il ne lui laisserait pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Ou de tenter quelque chose. Il le tuerait avant. Et tant pis si cela faisait de lui un assassin. Il lui avait laissé une chance. Il ne l'avait pas saisie. C'était tant pis pour lui.

Dean prit une grande inspiration pour garder son calme puis se concentra sur ce qu'il entendit. Il fut surpris quand les bruit de pas cessèrent juste de l'autre côté du rayonnage. D'accord. L'inconnu n'était pas stupide.

\- Si vous songez à sauter par la fenêtre, je préfère vous prévenir... c'est une chute de trois mètres qui vous attend et le goudron n'amortira rien de l'impact. Vous avez de grandes chances de vous tuer.

Dean soupira. Il le savait. S'il avait eu la moindre chance, il aurait déjà fui par la fenêtre. Il ne comprenait toutefois pas ce que l'inconnu cherchait en lui disant cela.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous en avez à faire que je puisse mourir ? Ce n'est pas ce que vous voulez ?

\- Eh bien, à vrai dire, je n'en perdrais sans doute pas le sommeil mais je ne suis pas quelqu'un de mauvais et... croyez-le ou non, j'ai une conscience. Alors je vous propose un marché. Vous baissez votre arme... je baisse la mienne et on discute.

Dean ne voyait pas ce dont ils pouvaient parler. Il lui semblait que les choses étaient suffisamment claires. Il voulait partir et il n'allait pas laisser ce qu'il avait récupéré. Il était inutile pour cet homme d'argumenter. Il perdrait du temps pour rien.

\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'on pourrait avoir à se dire.

\- Ecoutez, je sais que vous avez besoin des choses que vous avez prises ici mais nous aussi et... on pourrait peut-être trouver un accord. Vous en laissez une partie et vous partez avec l'autre. Il faut qu'on puisse se défendre... et... vous aussi, je le sais bien. Mais il est évident que vous étiez déjà armé en arrivant. Cela ne vous coûtera pas grand chose de laisser une partie de votre butin. Nous, en revanche, nous n'avons rien de plus que ce que vous avez pris.

Dean prit une seconde pour réfléchir. Il savait bien que tout emporter avec lui était sans doute faire preuve d'égoïsme. Mais la survie impliquait qu'on mette de côté ce type de considérations. Il ne connaissait pas cet homme. Et s'il ne lui voulait pas nécessairement du mal, il se fichait tout de même de ce qui lui arriverait une fois qu'il serait parti. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi il accepterait son offre. Il ne lui devait rien.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je ferais ça ? On ne se connaît pas.

\- Non, on ne se connaît pas mais... on est embarqué dans la même galère et j'essaie juste de survivre... comme vous. Je m'appelle Gabriel et je suis ici avec mon petit frère Castiel. Voilà, vous me connaissez à présent. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de violent et je peux vous garantir que je ne vous ferais aucun mal si vous acceptez de sortir de votre cachette. Je suis même prêt à vous inviter à rester manger avec nous et peut être à passer la nuit ici pour vous prouver ma bonne foi.

Dean baissa les yeux sur Red. Il était généralement un bon juge du caractère et des intentions des gens qu'ils croisaient. Et il semblait un peu moins tendu que quelques minutes plus tôt. Sa queue remuait doucement de droite à gauche. Il paraissait curieux. Mais pas inquiet. Dean soupira longuement.

\- Vous êtes deux et je suis seul. Vous devez reconnaître que ça n'invite pas vraiment à baisser sa garde.

Il entendit un rire de l'autre côté du rayonnage en réponse à ses propos. Il fronça les sourcils, surpris par l'amusement évident de cet inconnu. Il n'avait plus entendu quiconque rire aussi sincèrement depuis le début de l'apocalypse. Et il devait reconnaître que cela faisait du bien.

\- Je ne dirais pas que vous êtes seul avec le monstre qui vous accompagne. Je dirais même que vu son gabarit, c'est vous qui avez l'avantage sur nous.

Dean baissa les yeux sur Red à nouveau. Il haletait doucement, complètement calme à présent. Ok. C'était une preuve suffisante. Une nouvelle fois, il avait entièrement confiance en son compagnon.

\- D'accord, accepta t-il alors.

Il regarda son fusil puis le jeta devant lui pour que Gabriel le voie au sol. Il se redressa ensuite et fit un pas en avant pour sortir de sa cachette. Il tourna ensuite le visage pour voir l'homme avec qui il avait discuté. Il avait un revolver dans la main mais ne semblait pas le moins du monde menaçant.

\- Gabriel, enchanté, lança-t-il alors en tendant sa main libre en direction de Dean.

Le jeune homme ne la serra pas. Il se contenta d'hocher la tête pour signifier qu'il l'avait entendu. Mais il préférait ne pas prendre de risque. Gabriel ne sembla pas vexé par son refus. Il laissa son bras retomber le long de son corps puis rangea son arme dans la ceinture de son jean.

\- Vous allez me donner votre nom ou je dois le deviner ?

Dean ne risquait rien en lui donnant cette information. Il ne voyait aucune raison de mentir. Il soupira longuement avant de répondre.

\- Dean, et lui c'est Red.

Son chien approcha de Gabriel avec enthousiasme et en remuant la queue. C'était presque comme s'il le connaissait déjà. C'était la première fois que Dean le voyait se comporter ainsi avec un inconnu. C'était comme ça qu'il avait imaginé que Red se serait comporté s'il avait pu rencontrer Sam. Dean sentit son estomac se nouer et il se racla la gorge pour chasser le sanglot qui s'y était logé. Gabriel lui jeta un coup d'oeil curieux avant de s'accroupir pour caresser Red sous le museau.

\- Il m'a tout l'air d'un gentil chien, commenta t-il quand Red lui donna un coup de langue sur le visage.

Dean sourit vaguement en regardant son chien saluer Gabriel comme s'il le connaissait depuis toujours.

\- Vous vouliez parler ? Rappela t-il ensuite.

Il était content de voir Red aussi joyeux mais il avait des choses importantes à régler avec Gabriel.

\- Oh oui, bien sûr... désolé... c'est juste que j'adore les chiens. Et... comme je vous le disais, je suis ici avec mon frère Castiel. Et nous n'avons rien de plus pour nous défendre et survivre que ce qu'il y a dans ce centre commercial. Je peux comprendre que vous en ayez besoin mais... on pourrait peut-être partager, non ?

Dean baissa les yeux sur Red qui continuait de tenter de lécher le visage de Gabriel. C'était presque comme s'il cherchait à le convaincre d'aider cet inconnu. Dean savait également ce que Sam aurait fait à sa place. Il n'aurait même pas hésité une seule seconde.

\- D'accord, accepta-t-il.

Gabriel sembla surpris de l'entendre. Il se redressa alors et adressa un large sourire à Dean.

\- Super ! C'est... merci.

\- Vous devriez remercier Red. S'il n'avait pas réagi ainsi en vous voyant, vous seriez déjà mort, expliqua-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

Gabriel rit une seconde, sans doute persuadé que Dean plaisantait. Mais comme son regard croisa celui du jeune homme, il cessa de rire aussitôt.

\- Oh, je... d'accord, alors... merci, mon grand, souffla-t-il à l'intention de Red.

Ce dernier aboya une fois avant de reculer et de s'asseoir juste à la droite de Dean. Pendant une seconde, plus personne ne dit rien. Puis Gabriel prit une grande inspiration et se passa une main dans les cheveux. Il était beaucoup plus petit que Dean et bien moins musclé. Il avait les cheveux qui lui encadraient le visage et des yeux d'un marron étrange. Il devait avoir environ trente-cinq ou quarante ans. Il avait du charme. Son sourire était contagieux. Et il n'était clairement pas une menace. Dean avait le sentiment que s'il l'avait rencontré avant l'apocalypse, ils seraient devenus amis. Et cela le mit aussitôt à l'aise.

\- Très bien. Je vais vous présenter mon frère. Et mon invitation tient toujours. Vous devriez rester ici cette nuit. L'endroit est sûr et vous m'avez tout l'air d'avoir besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil.

\- Et qui me dit que vous n'allez pas en profiter pour m'assassiner quand je dormirai ?

Gabriel haussa les épaules.

\- Quelque chose me dit que votre ami ne me laisserait pas faire.

Dean prit une seconde pour réfléchir. Il n'avait que rarement le luxe de s'arrêter pour la nuit. Ces derniers jours, il n'avait pas eu plus de quelques heures de sommeil. C'était une vraie opportunité qu'il avait envie de saisir. Bien sûr, cela impliquait qu'il fasse confiance à Gabriel et à son frère. Il ne semblait pas menaçant mais il pouvait aussi être un bon comédien.

\- Vous n'êtes pas obligé de vous décider tout de suite.

Dean hocha alors la tête. Il allait pour le moment se fier à son instinct et à celui de Red. Il allait rencontrer ce Castiel et il aviserait ensuite. Il espérait sincèrement que les deux hommes étaient honnêtes. Il n'avait pas envie d'avoir à les tuer tous les deux.

\- Vous n'êtes pas un bavard, hein ? Ca tombe bien... Cassie me dit souvent que je parle suffisamment pour deux. Vous me suivez ?

Dean hocha à nouveau la tête et attendit que Gabriel lui tourne le dos pour ramasser son arme et se mettre en route à son tour en direction de la sortie du magasin. Red en fit de même sans s'éloigner de lui. Dean lui jeta un coup d'oeil après quelques secondes.

\- J'espère que tu ne te trompes pas mon vieux, souffla t-il à son intention.

Red continua de remuer la queue et de marcher, sa langue pendant sur le côté et donnant l'impression qu'il souriait. Dean reporta alors son attention sur Gabriel, rassuré par l'attitude calme de son chien. Peut-être allait-il enfin voir la chance lui sourire. Il estimait l'avoir bien mérité.


	2. La fin du monde

**Bonjour,**

 **Voici le deuxième chapitre de cette nouvelle histoire.**

 **Mille merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire le premier chapitre et de l'avoir commenté. Mille merci également à Elyrine qui continue de lire et corriger mes chapitres. Et à Pawi d'avoir jeté un coup d'oeil à une partie de cette fic pour me donner son sentiment.**

 **Bonne lecture et à jeudi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **In too deep de Sum41**

 **Chapitre 2 : La fin du monde**

 _« Je vois la fin du monde comme une épreuve. Pas uniquement pour Dean et moi. Mais pour l'humanité toute entière. Et je crois sincèrement qu'en la remportant, elle en ressortira grandie. C'est le seul espoir qui nous reste. C'est le mien. »_

 _Journal de Sam Winchester. 30 juin 2016_

Quand le monde prit fin pour de bon, Castiel n'était définitivement pas prêt. Comme bien des gens, sans doute. Probablement comme la majeure partie de la population mondiale. Comment aurait-il pu l'être, d'ailleurs ? Comment était-il possible de prévoir de tels événements ?

Castiel était quelqu'un de plutôt normal quand tout commença à dégénérer. Il avait un travail, un appartement en ville et quelques amis. Il n'était ni particulièrement aventureux ni réellement courageux. Il menait une vie banale comme des milliers – des millions même – de gens autour de lui. Il ne s'en plaignait pas. Il était même plutôt heureux. Comme tout le monde, il avait des rêves. Des espoirs. Des objectifs à atteindre. Comme tout le monde, il avait tout perdu le jour où les contaminés avaient envahi les rues et pris le pas sur les vivants.

Il n'avait jamais manié une arme avant ce jour. Jamais été pris dans une bagarre. Jamais appris à se défendre. Il aurait dû faire partie des statistiques. Il aurait dû être une victime de plus. Il n'aurait jamais dû survivre plus de quelques jours. Au grand maximum une semaine.

Mais comme tout le monde, quand tout s'était effondré, il avait chargé tout ce qu'il pouvait mettre dans sa voiture et avait pris la fuite. Son premier réflexe avait été de rejoindre son frère Gabriel et sa sœur Anna qui vivaient à une petite centaine de kilomètres dans la maison que leurs parents avaient acheté des dizaines d'années plus tôt.

Leur enfance n'avait pas été parfaite. Loin de là. Leur père était un riche entrepreneur qui avait eu énormément de succès dans les affaires. Leur mère avait choisi de rester à la maison pour s'occuper de ses trois enfants. Ils étaient proches en âge – un an seulement entre chacun, Anna étant la plus jeune, Castiel le cadet et Gabriel l'aîné – et ils demandaient énormément d'attention.

Gabriel était énergique et ne manquait jamais d'imagination pour faire tourner tout le monde en bourrique. Il entraînait le plus souvent les deux autres dans ses plaisanteries au détriment de leur mère. Elle était heureusement patiente et les aimait tous du plus profond de son cœur. Ils formaient à eux cinq la famille parfaite. Celle dont le monde rêvait.

Puis il y avait eu l'accident. Alors qu'ils revenaient d'un repas avec un client de leur père, leur voiture avait quitté la route sans que personne ne puisse jamais l'expliquer. Ils avaient été tués sur le coup. Ils n'avaient pas souffert. Ce n'était pas pour autant un soulagement.

Gabriel avait quatorze ans à l'époque, Castiel treize et Anna tout juste douze. Ils n'avaient aucune autre famille et personne pour les accueillir. Ils refusaient d'être séparés. Et même s'ils avaient hérité de la maison, Gabriel était trop jeune pour devenir leur tuteur. Ils avaient été placé en foyer.

Durant les quatre années suivantes, ils y avaient grandi. Ils ne s'étaient jamais réellement intégrés. Personne n'avait tenté de les adopter. Personne ne voulait de trois adolescents sous son toit. Ils avaient vu défiler les autres enfants. Ceux qui avaient plus de chance. Ils n'avaient alors pu compter que sur eux pour tenir le coup.

Puis Gabriel avait eu dix-huit ans et aussitôt demandé la garde de Castiel et Anna. Il avait pu disposer de tout l'argent que leurs parents avaient mis de côté et trouver un travail pour assurer de sa stabilité. Quelques mois plus tard, il étaient de retour dans la maison familiale. Sans leur parents. C'était incroyablement difficile pour eux. Chaque pièce contenait quelque chose qui leur rappelait leur mère ou leur père. Chaque objet était porteur de souvenirs. Leur chambre était devenu une sorte de mausolée dans lequel personne n'osait entrer. Mais ils avaient continué à grandir et à bâtir leur vie malgré tout. Gabriel avait réussi à trouver son bonheur au sein d'une pâtisserie en centre-ville. Il avait un don indéniable et le patron l'avait tout de suite remarqué. Anna avait ensuite pris son envol pour entamer des études de psychologie. Une fois son diplôme obtenu, elle était revenue à la maison et avait ouvert un cabinet en centre-ville. Castiel était le seul à avoir quitté le nid sans revenir ensuite. Il avait obtenu son diplôme en littérature et avait ensuite trouvé un poste de professeur au sein d'un lycée plutôt prestigieux. Il aurait bien sûr préféré pouvoir revenir dans sa ville natale. Il aurait voulu pouvoir vivre à nouveau avec les deux personnes qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Malheureusement, sa carrière était importante et il avait dû renoncer à son rêve pour se montrer plus réaliste. Il revenait toutefois tous les week-ends. Certains trouvaient cela bizarre. Personne ne comprenait vraiment la force et l'intensité de leur lien. Ça allait bien au-delà du sang. Bien au delà de leur lien de parenté. Ils étaient tout les uns pour les autres. Parce qu'ils avaient affronté la pire des épreuves côte à côte et s'étaient mutuellement sauvé la vie.

Alors quand le monde prit fin, Castiel n'hésita pas une seconde. Il rejoignit sa famille aussitôt sans se soucier des risques et du danger qu'il pourrait rencontrer en cours de route.

Il eut la chance d'arriver à destination sans problème. Mais il n'eut pas vraiment le temps d'apprécier son succès. Car Gabriel l'attendait avec la pire des nouvelles possibles. Anna avait été mordue. Elle avait été contaminée et elle montrait déjà les premiers symptômes de la maladie.

Castiel avait d'abord refusé de baisser les bras. Il avait tenté de la conduire à l'hôpital. Ils avaient cherché un médecin. De l'aide. N'importe quoi. Mais ils avaient du se rendre à l'évidence. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour elle. Et alors que la maladie la rongeait littéralement de l'intérieur, la changeant en un de ces monstres qui hantaient les rues, ce fut Gabriel qui – en tant qu'aîné – avait eu la lourde tâche de mettre fin à ses souffrances.

Pendant des jours entiers après ça, ils n'avaient rien dit. N'avaient plus prononcé un seul mot. Puis, parce qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit de baisser les bras et qu'Anna aurait été la première à leur dire, ils reprirent le dessus peu à peu.

Gabriel récupéra les armes de collection de leur père, les rangea dans la voiture de Castiel puis prit le volant. Ils laissèrent derrière eux la maison de leur enfance. Celle où ils avaient les meilleurs souvenirs. Et celles où le corps d'Anna reposerait à présent pour l'éternité.

Ils ne savaient pas où aller. Aucun endroit n'était réellement sûr. Le contaminés étaient partout. Mais Gabriel était convaincu qu'il était plus sûr de trouver un lieu et d'y rester ensuite. Il était persuadé qu'à force de rouler sans but, ils finiraient par commettre une erreur qui leur coûterait la vie. Il avait probablement raison.

Il n'en discutèrent pas mais il était évident que l'un comme l'autre refusaient de s'installer dans une maison quelconque. Ce serait à la fois voler à une famille quelque chose qui leur appartenait même au-delà de leur mort et violer leur intimité en leur arrachant en quelque sorte une partie d'eux-même. De surcroît, la seule maison qu'ils avaient connue était celle dans laquelle ils avaient vécu avec leurs parents puis seuls tous les trois. Aucune ne pourrait tenir la comparaison. Ils ne le voulaient d'ailleurs pas.

Ils choisirent donc un centre commercial en périphérie de Los Angeles. Quand ils arrivèrent, l'endroit était heureusement intact. Les magasins n'avaient pas été pillés. Il y avait tout ce dont ils avaient besoin pour survivre pendant de nombreuses semaines. Peut être même quelques mois. Les contaminés semblaient rassemblés au centre-ville et ils étaient en relative sécurité.

Ils devaient bien sûr assurer des tours de garde. Ne jamais penser que tout allait bien. Ils devaient veiller l'un sur l'autre. Mais ils étaient prêts. Et Gabriel avait eu raison de choisir la banlieue de Los Angeles. Les autres survivants évitaient soigneusement les grandes villes parce qu'elles représentaient un trop grand risque. Ils contournaient la banlieue également. Et malgré quelques visites indésirables qu'ils avaient réussi à repousser sans trop de difficultés, ils étaient plutôt tranquille.

Ils établirent une routine. Prirent leurs marques dans le bâtiment. Ils continuaient à penser très souvent à Anna. Ils parlaient d'elle, parfois. Mais avoir vécu le deuil de leurs parents leur permit d'aborder celui là avec une certaine expérience. La douleur était présente. Tous les jours sans exception. Mais ils savaient comment à vivre avec elle. Ou malgré elle.

Le monde avait pris fin et ils avaient parfois la sensation d'être les deux seules personnes au monde encore vivantes. Mais puisqu'ils étaient là l'un pour l'autre, ils continuaient à se battre.

Durant plusieurs mois, rien ne vint les déranger. Ils entendaient parfois des bruits dans le parking. Ils se préparaient alors au pire. Mais le danger s'éloignait à nouveau et ils reprenaient le cours de ce qui était devenu leur vie depuis l'apocalypse.

Ce fut donc une immense surprise pour eux de voir un homme pénétrer dans le centre commercial un après midi, quatre mois après leur arrivée.

Ce fut Gabriel qui le remarqua en premier. Ils étaient en train de faire un inventaire de tout ce qui leur restait à manger et de tout réorganiser dans le magasin quand ils entendirent le bruit d'un moteur de voiture dans le parking.

Gabriel était un peu obsédé par l'organisation de leurs réserves et par la tenue régulière d'un compte. Car ils savaient tous les deux ce qu'une pénurie inévitable les conduirait à faire. Ils devraient sortir de leur cachette et affronter le monde extérieur pour trouver des provisions. Ils tentaient de s'y préparer un peu en s'exerçant au maniement des armes.

Il arrivait régulièrement que des gens s'approchent du centre commercial avant de renoncer à entrer. Ils avaient sans doute trop peur de ce qu'ils trouveraient à l'intérieur. Mais cette fois, ils entendirent clairement le moteur être coupé puis une portière ouverte et fermée.

Gabriel se précipita à la fenêtre pour voir ce à quoi ils avaient à faire. Castiel resta en retrait pour rassembler leurs armes.

\- Ok, bonne nouvelle et mauvaise nouvelle. Je commence par laquelle ?

Castiel ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Son frère choisirait sans tenir compte de son avis. De surcroît, il était bien trop occupé à vérifier que leurs deux armes à feu étaient chargées.

\- La bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'il s'agit d'un homme seul. Ce qui nous donne un avantage sur lui. La mauvaise, c'est qu'il est non seulement armé mais aussi et surtout, d'ailleurs, accompagné de ce qui ressemble à s'y méprendre à un ours d'ici... mais qui n'est sans nul doute qu'un énorme chien.

Castiel rangea son arme dans la ceinture de son jean puis rejoignit son frère pour lui donner la sienne. Il jeta ensuite un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, curieux de voir qui se trouvait en bas.

\- Et quand je dis énorme, je veux dire vraiment très très gros chien, ajouta Gabriel quand Castiel fut à côté de lui.

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils en apercevant l'homme à l'extérieur. Il avait ce qui ressemblait à un fusil à pompe dans les mains et une arme de poing dans la ceinture de son jean. Il semblait jeune à distance. Sans doute environ du même âge que lui. Il avait l'air en forme et musclé. Et pour le moment, uniquement intéressé par les voitures qui se trouvaient sur le parking.

\- Il aura peut-être peur d'entrer... comme les autres, avança Gabriel.

Castiel en doutait. Quelque chose chez cet homme le poussait à penser qu'il n'aurait pas peur d'entrer. Qu'il ne craignait pas grand chose. C'était dans sa façon de se tenir. Dans sa façon de déplacer. Et surtout dans sa façon de tenir son arme. Il savait s'en servir et il avait visiblement de l'expérience dans ce domaine. Peut-être un ancien militaire. Ou un policier. Dans tous les cas, il semblait entraîné. Castiel était convaincu qu'il allait entrer.

Il allait le signaler à son frère quand il aperçut enfin le chien dont Gabriel lui avait parlé.

Castiel n'avait jamais été très intéressé par les chiens en général. Il n'avait jamais eu envie d'en adopter un. Il préférait de très loin les chats qui lui semblaient plus indépendants. Il ne savait pas grand chose sur les chiens. Mais il n'eut pas besoin de regarder l'animal très longtemps pour savoir qu'il s'agissait d'un pitbull et qu'il était en conséquence un allié précieux pour l'homme à l'extérieur. Il avait entendu dire des tas de choses sur cette race. Il ne savait pas ce qui était vrai ou non. Mais il était au moins sûr d'une chose. L'animal était incroyablement puissant. Et tenace. Extrêmement protecteur s'il en croyait sa façon de suivre son maître à la trace en observant les alentours.

\- Je te préviens tout de suite... je ne tue pas le chien, lança Gabriel, le tirant de ses songes.

Castiel tourna le visage vers lui. Il avait souvent entendu son frère lui dire que les animaux valaient mieux que les humains. Il avait perdu foi en l'humanité depuis un moment maintenant. Sans doute depuis la mort de leurs parents. Et il n'était pas surpris de l'entendre dire quelque chose de ce genre en voyant le chien à l'extérieur.

Depuis l'apocalypse, ils avaient dû abattre plusieurs contaminés avant de s'installer ici. Mais jamais avant, ils n'avaient eu à tuer un être humain. Plus depuis Anna. Et Castiel doutait d'en être capable. Gabriel ne l'était certainement pas plus que lui d'ailleurs.

\- On ne va pas le tuer... ni lui ni son chien. On pourrait essayer de lui faire peur.

\- Ok Cassie, je t'adore mais là je dois te le dire... ce que tu dis est foncièrement stupide. Je veux dire... ce type m'a tout l'air entraîné et s'il entre avec son chien, il va nous sentir dans la seconde... on ne pourra jamais lui faire peur.

\- On ne va pas le tuer, répéta alors Castiel.

Bien sûr, il savait qu'il y réfléchirait à deux fois si toutefois il devait sauver sa vie ou celle de son frère. Mais il voulait laisser une chance à ce type de faire demi6tour sans les repérer et de reprendre son chemin sans embûches.

\- Je n'ai pas dit que j'allais le tuer... juste... si toutefois, on doit lui parler... je veux que tu me laisses faire. Je suis nettement plus à l'aise que toi avec des inconnus et les chiens m'adorent, ce qui est clairement un plus dans cette histoire... enfin, s'il s'agit bien d'un chien parce que je n'en suis toujours pas totalement sûr.

Castiel savait que son frère lui demandait de rester en retrait avant tout pour le mettre en sécurité. Mais ses arguments étaient bons et il devait reconnaître qu'ils avaient plus de chances s'il y allait seul. Il allait toutefois garder un œil sur lui. Il interviendrait si cela dégénérait.

Il hocha donc la tête pour signifier à son frère qu'il était d'accord puis il reporta son attention à l'extérieur. Comme il l'avait craint, l'homme semblait prêt à entrer, son chien sur les talons.

Gabriel l'attrapa alors par le bras puis l'entraîna dans le magasin où ils avaient installés leur matelas pour dormir. Il lui laissa en plus de son arme un large couteau dentelé, au cas où. Il prit quant à lui un revolver dont il vérifia le chargeur avant de s'accroupir et de faire signe à Castiel de se taire.

Ils entendirent l'inconnu entrer dans le centre commercial. Ils l'entendirent prendre des choses dans plusieurs magasins tout en parlant de temps en temps seul. Ou à son chien. Castiel se doutait qu'il ne devait pas être facile d'être seul constamment. Il savait qu'il aurait probablement perdu la tête s'il n'avait pas eu Gabriel à ses côtés. Il ne blâmait pas l'inconnu de s'être habitué à parler ainsi à haute voix. Il supposait que c'était destiné à le faire se sentir moins seul.

L'homme termina de fouiller le rez-de-chaussée puis grimpa les escaliers. Il ne pouvait pas les voir depuis le hall et même s'ils avaient installé leur affaires dans le magasin le moins à même d'être fouillé – il ne vendait que des téléphone portables totalement inutiles depuis l'apocalypse – ils devaient tout de même rester sur leurs gardes.

Ce ne fut que lorsque l'homme pénétra dans le magasin de sport, celui où se trouvaient les armes et les munitions qui leur restaient que Gabriel se décida à intervenir.

Castiel savait qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix. Ils ne pouvaient pas laisser cet homme leur voler leur réserve. Ils n'avaient aucune idée de l'endroit où ils pourraient en trouver d'autres et ils en avaient cruellement besoin pour survivre.

Il conseilla à son frère de tenter de passer un marché avec l'inconnu. De ne surtout pas lui faire peur et risquer de le braquer, lui et le monstre qui lui servait de chien.

Gabriel hocha la tête, embrassa son frère sur le front comme il le faisait souvent depuis qu'ils étaient enfants, puis sortit de leur cachette pour aller affronter l'homme.

Castiel entendit l'inconnu parler sans réellement comprendre ce qu'il disait. Il entendit Gabriel lui répondre puis des bruits de pas. Ensuite, il n'y eut plus que le silence pendant de longues secondes. Castiel ne pouvait décemment pas rester sans rien faire. Le fait qu'il n'ait pas entendu le chien aboyer ou le son d'un coup de feu était probablement bon signe. Mais il refusait d'attendre sans chercher à vérifier que tout se passait bien.

Il se redressa et prit la direction de la sortie du magasin. Il avait une arme chargée et même s'il était totalement terrifié, il était prêt à tout pour protéger son frère.

Il s'avéra toutefois qu'il n'allait pas en avoir besoin. Car au moment où il franchit la porte du magasin, Gabriel réapparut de l'autre côté du hall, un sourire sur les lèvres et son arme pointée vers le sol.

Castiel ouvrit la bouche pour l'appeler. Pour lui demander où l'inconnu était allé, mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Car après quelques secondes seulement, l'intrus apparaissait derrière Gabriel, son arme également pointée sur le sol. Il semblait bien plus tendu que son frère. Mais ce n'était pas surprenant. A ses côtés, son chien marchait la bouche grande ouverte, la langue pendant gaiement sur le côté. Il était impressionnant mais il semblait plutôt sympathique.

Bien sûr, tout changea quand il l'aperçut à son tour. Ses oreilles se dressèrent sur sa tête et il s'immobilisa en fermant la gueule. Il poussa un grognement, un seul avant de s'élancer à toute vitesse dans sa direction.

Castiel avait une arme. Il aurait dû s'en servir pour se défendre. Mais il était totalement paralysé. Il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance contre un animal de ce gabarit mais il fut incapable de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que de le regarder s'approcher en courant. Il remarqua bizarrement qu'il avait une certaine grâce dans sa façon de se déplacer. Même si c'était dans sa direction et probablement dans l'optique de lui sauter à la gorge.

\- Red, stop !

Le chien était presque à sa hauteur mais en entendant l'ordre de son maître, il s'immobilisa aussitôt. Il garda toutefois les yeux rivés sur Castiel et les babines retroussées. D'aussi prêt, il était proprement magnifique. Musclé. Élancé. Son pelage roux était brillant et propre. Ses dents que Castiel aurait préféré ne pas pouvoir voir étaient parfaitement blanches. Il avait une tâche sur le poitrail en forme de cœur. Une sur le museau également. Ses yeux étaient d'un vert très clair. Il grognait toujours et semblait prêt à bondir. Mais il attendait visiblement qu'on lui en donne l'ordre.

\- Red, aux pieds, lança son maître.

Le chien n'hésita pas une seconde à revenir vers lui. Il avait été bien dressé. Castiel laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement en le constatant. Il avait vraiment cru que sa dernière heure était arrivée.

\- C'est mon frère Castiel, expliqua Gabriel quand ils furent à sa hauteur.

L'inconnu l'étudia alors durant de longues secondes des pieds à la tête, visiblement curieux. Ou surpris de voir que quelqu'un comme lui avait survécu. Castiel n'aurait pas su dire. Il n'avait probablement pas le physique d'un survivant. Pas comme l'homme qui se tenait en face de lui.

Comme il l'avait deviné, il était jeune. Probablement de son âge à plus ou moins un an ou deux. Il était grand – plus que Gabriel et plus que lui – et musclé. Il avait le visage carré mais bizarrement féminin. Ses lèvres étaient épaisses et ses yeux d'un vert plus foncé que ceux de son chien. Il avait des cheveux châtains foncés coupés courts. Il était extrêmement séduisant. Castiel l'aurait probablement trouvé à son goût avant l'apocalypse. Mais ce n'était plus vraiment d'actualité maintenant qu'il fallait se battre chaque jour pour survivre.

Castiel assumait pleinement son homosexualité. Il en avait pris conscience assez jeune et avait toujours reçu le soutien inconditionnel de son frère et de sa sœur. Avant que le monde ne prenne fin, il aurait tenté de séduire Dean. Même s'il doutait clairement qu'il soit gay également. Il aurait tout de même tenté sa chance. Maintenant, cela lui effleura à peine l'esprit l'espace d'une seconde. Il baissa ensuite les yeux sur Red qui semblait également fasciné par lui.

\- Il ne va pas me sauter à la gorge, hein ? Demanda-t-il sans quitter l'animal des yeux.

Il était assis aux pieds de son maître mais le regardait avec attention. Il avait l'air plus détendu mais il était visiblement toujours sur ses gardes, lui aussi. Et honnêtement, Castiel devait reconnaître qu'il était un peu terrifié par lui. Il était impressionnant.

\- Pas si je ne le lui demande pas, répondit finalement l'inconnu en posant sa main sur le crâne de son chien.

Ce dernier tourna alors la tête vers lui comme pour vérifier que c'était bien lui avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur Castiel.

\- Je vais faire en sorte de ne pas vous donner de raison de lui donner un tel ordre, tenta-t-il de plaisanter pour détendre l'atmosphère.

En vain. Son interlocuteur ne semblait pas avoir envie de rire. Ou ne semblait pas sensible à son humour. Tant pis. Il avait au moins essayé. De toute façon, il n'avait pas pour objectif de devenir ami avec lui. Il ne voulait pas tisser de liens. Il avait son frère et cela lui suffisait amplement. Il était dangereux de s'attacher à qui que ce soit quand on pouvait le perdre à chaque seconde. De surcroît, il était prêt à parier que cet homme n'en avait pas non plus envie. Il ne faisait que passer. Il serait bientôt parti. Et Castiel ne le reverrait plus jamais.

\- Très bien, Cassie, voilà Dean et son charmant compagnon Red.

Gabriel paraissait bizarrement joyeux à l'idée de faire les présentations. Castiel savait combien son frère aimait le contact humain. Et les animaux. Il avait toujours été extrêmement sociable. Et c'était probablement quelque chose qui lui manquait cruellement depuis la fin du monde. Il aimait Castiel. Ça ne faisait aucun doute. Mais il avait toujours adoré être entouré et ce n'était plus réellement à l'heure du jour à présent. Castiel n'avait pas le même problème. Il n'avait jamais réellement ressenti le besoin de tisser des liens. Il avait eu des amis – tous morts aujourd'hui probablement – mais il réussissait parfaitement à se contenter uniquement de sa famille. Il ne ressentait pas le même manque.

\- Enchanté, Dean, lança finalement Castiel après quelques secondes. Enchanté également, Red.

Il ne voulait pas faire ami-ami avec cet homme mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être poli. Il détacha finalement les yeux de son interlocuteur pour les poser sur son chien. Il le regardait toujours mais semblait sourire à présent. Castiel espérait que ce n'était pas en prévision de ce qu'il avait en tête pour lui.

\- J'ai proposé à Dean de rester avec nous jusqu'à demain matin histoire de se reposer un peu avant de prendre la route. En échange, il a accepté de nous laisser une partie de ce qu'il a trouvé ici, expliqua ensuite Gabriel en souriant.

Castiel hocha la tête. Il n'y voyait pas vraiment d'inconvénients. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'ils avaient déjà fait. Le plus souvent, ils faisaient en sorte que tout intrus prenne la fuite sans attendre. Mais son frère semblait avoir confiance en Dean. Ce qui était surprenant puisqu'il ne le connaissait pas. Gabriel avait toutefois toujours été très doué pour juger si une personne était bonne ou mauvaise. Il lui faisait totalement confiance sur ce point.

\- Très bien, alors, euh... qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ? Demanda-t-il un peu bêtement.

Gabriel rit pendant une seconde avant de venir à côté de lui et de lui passer un bras autour des épaules. Castiel le laissa faire, habitué au contact physique avec son grand frère mais ne quitta pas Dean des yeux. Il semblait tenter d'évaluer la menace qu'ils représentaient. Castiel supposait qu'ils ne lui faisaient pas vraiment peur.

\- Eh bien pour commencer, tu pourrais arrêter de le fixer comme si tu t'apprêtais à lui sauter dessus. Je sais qu'il est beau garçon mais tu dois toujours demander la permission avant de tenter quoi que ce soit... je pensais t'avoir mieux élevé que ça !

Castiel sentit ses joues rougir aussitôt. Gabriel adorait plaisanter. Et il ne se privait jamais de charrier son frère sur tout et n'importe quoi. Mais Dean ne le connaissait pas et Castiel n'avait pas envie de passer pour un pervers après ne l'avoir rencontré que depuis quelques minutes. Peu importait qu'ils ne se revoient jamais ensuite. Il avait toujours tenu à faire bonne impression. Et Gabriel ne semblait pas s'en soucier.

\- Je ne suis pas intéressé, commenta alors Dean sans sourciller ou même laisser transparaître la moindre émotion.

S'il n'avait pas su que cela n'existait pas, Castiel aurait réellement pu penser que le jeune homme était une sorte de cyborg. Il ne semblait pas capable d'exprimer quoi que ce soit qu'une indifférence évidente. Il était peut-être juste malpoli. Ou il avait passé trop de temps seul pour se souvenir de la façon dont il convenait de se comporter quand on était en présence d'êtres humains non contaminés.

\- Oh, tu as quelqu'un ? Demanda Gabriel qui ne semblait définitivement pas gêné de poser une question aussi directe à quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Castiel avait envie de lui dire de se taire. Mais il était également curieux.

\- Non, je suis seul... je ne suis juste pas gay.

Castiel l'avait deviné à la seconde où il l'avait vu approcher. Il transpirait la masculinité et la testostérone. Presque comme s'il cherchait à compenser quelque chose. Mais il avait toujours un radar efficace pour différencier les personnes qui étaient gay de celles qui ne l'étaient pas. Et il ne doutait pas une seconde de l'hétérosexualité du jeune homme. Peu importait une nouvelle fois. Ils ne se reverraient plus après ce soir. Bien sûr, ils allaient partagé quelques heures ensemble. Et si toutefois Dean avait été intéressé, Castiel n'aurait pas dit non. Ça faisait longtemps maintenant qu'il n'avait plus couché avec quelqu'un. Il devait reconnaître que ça lui manquait, parfois.

\- Tant pis pour Cassie, alors... maintenant, si tu le veux bien, tu peux nous suivre.

Dean hocha la tête mais ne bougea. Il attendit patiemment que Gabriel lui tourne le dos, Castiel avec lui pour se mettre en route à son tour. Il claqua des doigts et presque aussitôt, son chien le suivit. Il était définitivement dressé à la perfection. Castiel se demandait depuis combien de temps Dean l'avait. Probablement depuis qu'il était tout bébé pour avoir réussi à le faire obéir de la sorte.

\- Ça fait longtemps que vous êtes ici ? Demanda Dean dans leur dos alors qu'ils pénétraient dans le magasin où ils avaient établi leur campement.

Castiel laissa à Gabriel le soin de répondre.

\- Plusieurs mois, oui, et tu n'es pas le premier visiteur, mais tu es définitivement le premier à qui on propose de rester quelques heures.

\- Oh, et qu'est-ce qui me vaut ce privilège ?

Dean semblait sincèrement surpris par leur initiative. Et c'était la première émotion qu'il laissait transparaître. Castiel supposait qu'il avait toutes les raisons d'être étonné. En étant sur la route constamment, il avait dû croiser des survivants. Et il était sans doute bien placé pour savoir que la plupart n'étaient pas franchement accueillants.

\- Et bien il y a le fait que tu as été un des rares à oser franchir les portes et... aussi le fait que tu es parfaitement capable de prendre le dessus sur nous et que le simple fait que tu ne nous aies pas déjà tués me laisse à penser qu'on peut te faire confiance.

\- Je pourrais attendre pour vous tuer dans votre sommeil, avança Dean d'une voix froide.

Castiel sentit alors un frisson lui remonter la colonne vertébrale. Il était évident que le jeune homme était capable de tuer un être humain. Qu'il n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde si toutefois il l'estimait nécessaire. Il l'avait probablement déjà fait.

Il était étrange de voir que bien qu'ayant tous les trois survécus, ils étaient tous les trois totalement différents. Leurs expériences n'étaient pas comparables. Gabriel et lui avaient eu la chance de trouver un endroit où ils se sentaient en sécurité et ils avaient choisi d'y rester. Dean, en revanche, avait probablement vécu sur la route depuis le début de l'apocalypse. Il semblait usé par ce qu'il y avait vu et fait. Endurci par les kilomètres parcourus et les gens laissés derrière lui. Castiel était curieux de savoir s'il avait perdu quelqu'un. Ou s'il avait toujours été seul. Il aurait aimé savoir ce qui l'avait rendu aussi rigide et froid. Ce qui lui avait permis de survivre aussi longtemps dans un environnement qui n'était clairement pas favorable. Mais il ne poserait pas la question. Il était presque sûr que Dean refuserait de répondre.

\- On ne dort jamais en même temps et puis franchement, que tu le fasses maintenant ou dans notre sommeil, qu'est-ce que ça change pour nous ? Je pense que si tu avais prévu de le faire, tu l'aurais déjà fait. Tu aurais laissé ton monstre dévorer Cassie vivant et tu m'aurais collé une balle dans la tête juste avant. Alors peut-être qu'on a tort de te faire confiance mais j'ai envie de croire que j'ai vu juste.

Dean ne répondit rien. Ils étaient arrivés dans l'arrière-boutique où ils avaient installé leurs matelas et stocké leurs affaires. Ils n'avaient pas grand-chose avec eux. Ils n'avaient pas pu emmener tout ce qu'ils auraient voulu. Mais ils supposaient que c'était le cas pour tous ceux qui avaient eu le temps de fuir. Castiel avait toutefois emmené l'essentiel. Une photo de ses parents et une d'Anna, Gabriel et lui. Il avait également passé autour de son cou une chaîne où il avait accroché les alliances de ses parents et la bague qu'Anna s'était offerte pour ses seize ans. Il n'avait pas besoin de plus. Il se fichait totalement des biens matériels. S'en fichait déjà avant l'apocalypse. Mais ces quelques objets étaient importants. Il se demandait si Dean avait quoi que ce soit de ce genre sur lui. Pour lui rappeler sa vie d'avant. Il jeta un coup d'œil au jeune homme et remarqua alors qu'il portait une bague à l'annulaire droit. Elle ressemblait à une alliance. Peut-être avait-il été marié. Peut-être avait-il été père de famille. Il ne le saurait jamais.

Il détourna finalement les yeux et s'assit sur une des chaises qu'ils avaient installées dans l'arrière boutique. Gabriel en fit de même quelques secondes plus tard. Dean, quant à lui, prit le temps de remplir un bol d'eau pour Red avant de s'installer à son tour.

Pendant que le chien buvait, ils ne dirent rien et se contentèrent de se regarder en silence. Ce fut finalement Gabriel qui brisa la silence.

\- Ok, ce n'est pas bizarre du tout, déclara-t-il en se frottant les mains.

Castiel rit une seconde alors que Dean ne réagissait pas. Une nouvelle fois. La soirée allait être longue s'il était décidé à ne pas changer de comportement.

\- Je suppose que tu refuseras de répondre si je te pose des questions pour faire la conversation, ajoute Gabriel en regardant Dean puis Red.

Le chien avait fini de boire et s'était couché aux pieds de son maître. Il ne semblait pas avoir sommeil. Il était occupé à observer les deux frères du coin de l'œil.

\- Eh bien, ça dépend du genre de questions que tu vas poser, expliqua finalement Dean de sa voix grave.

Gabriel hocha la tête et sembla réfléchir une seconde à ce qu'il pouvait demander. Castiel connaissait suffisamment son frère pour savoir qu'il devait mourir d'envie d'interroger Dean sur son passé. Sur ce qui constituait sa vie avant que le monde ne prenne fin. Mais il était suffisamment intelligent pour savoir que leur compagnon ne répondrait pas à des questions trop personnelles. Il opta finalement pour quelque chose de plus anodin.

\- Red était déjà ton chien avant tout ça ? Demanda t-il en faisant un geste de la main.

Dean jeta un coup d'œil à son animal et baissa la main pour le caresser doucement entre les oreilles. Il n'avait pas du tout la même attitude avec lui qu'avec eux. C'était presque comme s'ils étaient face à un autre homme quand il interagissait avec Red. Castiel devait reconnaître qu'il préférait de loin ce Dean à celui qui s'adressait à eux. Il semblait plus humain. Sans doute plus proche de l'homme qu'il était avant l'apocalypse. Son visage se détendait et ses yeux semblaient s'illuminer quand ils étaient posés sur son chien.

\- Non, il est avec moi depuis quelques mois seulement. Je suis tombé sur lui par hasard. Il fouillait dans une poubelle en quête de nourriture et je venais de... j'avais de place dans la voiture. Il ne m'a plus quitté depuis.

Il y avait quelque chose que Dean ne disait pas. Quelque chose qu'il refusait de partager et qui avait pourtant manqué de lui échapper au début. Il s'était repris mais il avait détourné les yeux. Ce qui confirmait les soupçons de Castiel. Même si une nouvelle fois, Dean avait parfaitement le droit de ne pas tout leur dire. Il ne leur devait rien.

\- Il semble très attaché à toi, en tout cas, fit-il remarquer en observant la façon dont Red regardait à présent leur compagnon.

Comme s'il était Dieu en personne. Son sauveur. Son meilleur ami. Castiel n'avait jamais eu d'animal de compagnie mais il était prêt à parier que c'était ainsi que cela se passait à chaque fois entre un chien et son maître. Il était surprenant que ce lien se soit formé ainsi entre eux en aussi peu de temps. Mais les circonstances avaient très certainement aidé.

\- C'est un super chien. Je sais que je peux compter sur lui et il peut compter sur moi. Et puis il me tient compagnie.

\- Ça fait longtemps que tu es sur la route ? Demanda ensuite Gabriel.

\- Depuis le début. Je n'ai jamais voulu me poser... jamais trouvé d'endroit qui me convenait vraiment. Et puis je me sens plus en sécurité dans ma voiture qu'entre quatre murs. Pour le moment, ça marche pour nous deux. On verra ensuite.

Castiel pensait qu'il était bien plus dangereux de bouger sans cesse plutôt que de trouver un endroit et de le sécuriser pour s'y installer de façon permanente. Mais il supposait que cela dépendait des gens et de leurs expériences. Dean n'avait peut être jamais été quelqu'un de stable et de posé dans le passé. C'était peut-être ce qui l'avait conduit à adopter ce comportement après la fin du monde. Ou il fuyait quelque chose. Dans tous les cas, il avait certainement ses raisons. Et personne n'avait le droit de le juger sur ce point.

\- Alors ce n'était que toi au début... je veux dire, avant Red ?

La question de Gabriel semblait innocente. Mais Castiel savait parfaitement que son frère cherchait à pousser leur compagnon à se confier de façon plus personnel. Dean dut le comprendre aussi puisqu'il le dévisagea durant un long moment avant de soupirer longuement.

\- Non et ça ne te regarde pas, répondit-il ensuite.

Gabriel leva ses deux mains devant lui en signe d'apaisement et Dean détourna à nouveau les yeux pour regarder son chien. Ce dernier semblait avoir senti la détresse de son maître puisqu'il se leva aussitôt et vint poser sa tête sur la cuisse du jeune homme. Dean recommença instantanément à le caresser sur le crâne. Il était évident qu'il trouvait du réconfort dans la présence de son chien. C'était émouvant à voir. Car Castiel n'avait plus aucun doute à présent. Dean avait perdu quelqu'un qui lui était cher. Et il n'en avait toujours pas fait son deuil.

\- Tu as raison... ça ne me regarde pas. Je voulais juste faire la conversation mais puisque tu n'as pas envie de nous parler de toi... je vais te parler de nous.

Dean ne dit rien et ne les regarda même pas. Castiel pouvait sentir son malaise.

\- Nous sommes frères et nous sommes originaires du Texas. Cassie vivait à Dallas quand tout a dégénéré. Il nous a rejoint. On a roulé pendant quelques temps avant de trouver cet endroit et de nous y installer. J'étais pâtissier, avant. Cassie était professeur. Nous ne savions pas nous battre... pas nous défendre et nous n'avions jamais tiré avec une arme à feu. Franchement, je suis étonné de voir qu'on s'en est aussi bien sorti. On avait pas vraiment le profil de survivants.

Castiel hocha la tête. Il le pensait aussi. Il se demanda parfois si ce n'était pas la perte d'Anna qui les avait maintenu en vie jusque là. Si ce n'était pas parce qu'ils lui devaient de vivre qu'ils étaient encore là.

\- J'ai trente-quatre ans et Cassie trente-trois. Nous sommes juste deux types ordinaires.

Dean releva finalement la tête. Il semblait avoir repris le contrôle sur ses émotions et semblait à nouveau prêt à participer à la conversation. Castiel savait que Gabriel avait choisi de parler d'eux pour lui laisser le temps de retrouver un semblant de calme. Son frère était quelqu'un de bien et d'extrêmement sensible. Il savait toujours comment se comporter dans ce type de situation.

\- J'étais garagiste, avant, souffla finalement Dean.

Castiel fronça les sourcils, surpris. Il aurait été prêt à parier que le jeune homme était dans l'armée ou dans la police avant l'apocalypse. Il semblait entraîné et parfaitement à l'aise avec une arme. Il était surpris d'apprendre qu'il avait eu un métier plus ordinaire.

\- Je gérais le garage de mon père à Lawrence au Kansas. J'ai rejoint la Californie quand les choses ont commencé à partir en vrille.

\- J'aurais juré que tu avais été militaire ou quelque chose du genre, commenta Gabriel.

Castiel n'était pas étonné de voir que son frère avait pensé à la même chose que lui. Ils étaient souvent du même avis. Et ils pensaient de la même manière. C'était aussi pour cela qu'ils avaient été extrêmement proches depuis toujours.

\- Mon père était un Marine et il m'a entraîné depuis que je suis gosse. Je suppose que je devrais lui en être reconnaissant. C'est ce qui m'a maintenu en vie jusque là.

\- Et tu as quel âge ? Demanda Gabriel en croisant ses bras sur son torse.

Red s'était recouché aux pieds de son maître maintenant qu'il était plus calme. Il avait toutefois toujours les yeux ouverts et semblait prêt à voler à son secours à nouveau.

\- Vingt-neuf... non, trente ans, je crois... je ne suis même plus sûr de la date.

\- Difficile de tenir un compte quand tous les jours se ressemblent et qu'on n'a même pas un calendrier pour garder le fil, commenta Gabriel.

Dean hocha alors la tête. Mais il ne dit rien de plus et semblait soudainement perdu dans ses pensées. Castiel pouvait le voir se renfermer sur lui même au fil des secondes. Presque comme si ces quelques mots échangés et ce simple constat lui avait rappelé quelque chose de douloureux. Quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas laisser transparaître sur son visage. Il tentait donc de se dissimuler à nouveau derrière la carapace qu'il s'était forgé pour donner une image stoïque aux gens qu'il croisait. Gabriel dut le sentir aussi puisqu'il ne posa pas de nouvelle question.

Castiel n'avait pas discuté avec d'autres survivants depuis qu'ils étaient dans ce centre commercial mais il supposait que beaucoup étaient comme Dean. Ils avaient vécu des épreuves et tentaient de garder la force de se battre en les rangeant dans un coin de leurs esprits. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de sembler faible ou vulnérable. Ils devaient donner l'impression que rien ne pouvait les atteindre. Il supposait qu'il aurait été comme ça si toutefois Gabriel et lui avaient dû voyager en permanence depuis leur départ du Texas. Il n'en voulait pas à Dean de les tenir à l'écart. Il était même impressionné de le voir réussir à garder ainsi un tel contrôle sur ses émotions. Il était fort. Et il était déterminé. Il aurait fait un précieux allié si toutefois il avait envie de rester. Mais il savait que ce ne serait pas le cas. Et il n'était même pas sûr d'en avoir envie. Dean semblait plus à l'aise sur la route qu'enfermé et Castiel était terrifié à l'idée de sortir. Cela les empêcherait de faire un bout de chemin ensemble. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'admirer le jeune homme. Et de penser que s'il existait plus de gens comme lui à l'extérieur, le monde avait une petite chance de renaître de ses cendres. Et de repartir un jour sur des bases plus saines.


	3. Première soirée

**Bonjour tout le monde,**

 **Voici le 3ème chapitre de cette histoire. Je ne pense pas vous avoir parlé jusque là du choix des chansons. Il a été simple sur cette histoire. J'ai pris mes anciennes listes de lecture (de quand j'étais ados) et j'ai repris les chansons que j'aimais. Des chansons que je voudrais pouvoir écouter s'il m'arrivait la même chose parce qu'elles me donnent la pèche !**

 **Merci de me lire et de m'écrire.**

 **Et comme toujours un énorme merci à la géniale Elyrine qui a corrigé cette histoire et fait en sorte qu'elle soit meilleure encore.**

 **Bonne lecture et à lundi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre : **

**The Hell song de Sum 41**

 **Chapitre 3 : Première soirée ensemble**

 _« Durant mon adolescence, j'ai toujours trouvé difficile de me faire des amis. Ce n'est qu'une fois adulte que j'ai réussi à tisser des liens durables. Mais ce n'était pas grave quand je grandissais. Ce n'était jamais grave. Parce que j'avais le meilleur ami qui soit, Dean. Je t'avais toi. J'espère que tu le sais et sans doute que j'aurais dû te le dire plus souvent. »_

 _Journal de Sam Winchester. 25 avril 2016_

Dean n'avait pas réellement confiance en Gabriel et Castiel. Il n'en avait d'ailleurs même pas envie. Il ne voulait pas faire d'efforts. Il ne voulait pas tisser de liens. A quoi cela pouvait-il bien servir ? Il partirait dès le lendemain et ne les reverrait jamais. Ils finiraient par mourir tous les deux et Dean ne voulait pas avoir de peine pour eux. Il ne voulait pas avoir un autre deuil à faire quand il ne parvenait toujours pas à faire celui de Sam. Ne le pourrait sans doute jamais d'ailleurs.

Il n'avait jamais réellement su comment se faire des amis avant que le monde ne s'effondre. Il avait des employés avec qui il sortait boire des verres. Des gens qu'il connaissait de vue et avec qui il échangeait quelques mots ici et là. Il avait les filles qu'il ramenait chez lui pour la nuit. Il avait eu Lisa mais ne voulait plus y penser.

A l'école, il était le mauvais élève. L'exemple à ne surtout pas suivre. Il n'était pas populaire. Il n'avait pas vraiment d'amis avec qui s'amuser en dehors des cours. Cela ne lui avait jamais réellement posé de problème. Le seul ami dont il avait besoin était Sam. Et puisque son petit frère était toujours là pour lui quand il rentrait de l'école, il n'avait jamais cherché à se faire d'autres amis.

Une fois Sam parti en Californie, il avait ressenti son absence comme un vrai manque. Mais il n'avait pas cherché à le combler. Personne ne pouvait être à la hauteur de son frère. Personne ne pouvait avoir autant d'importance que lui. Personne ne pourrait jamais le remplacer. Et maintenant que Sam était mort, il n'avait pas l'intention de changer d'opinion.

Red était différent. Il n'avait pas la même place que son frère. Il était un soutien moral et un compagnon utile pour se défendre. Il était le seul être vivant encore vivant qu'il aimait sincèrement. Mais il n'était pas son frère. Ne serait jamais son frère.

Et s'il avait accordé sa chance à Red, il n'en ferait jamais de même avec deux inconnus. Gabriel et Castiel étaient sans doute des gens biens. Il ne doutait pas de leur sincérité et il était plutôt impressionné par ce qu'ils avaient mis en place pour survivre. Mais ils ne deviendraient jamais ses amis.

Avoir quelqu'un à ses côtés était une faiblesse. S'attacher à quelqu'un rendait vulnérable. Et après l'apocalypse, puisqu'on était presque sûr de perdre cette personne à un moment ou à un autre, c'était pire encore. Dean refusait catégoriquement de prendre ce risque.

De toute façon, il était presque sûr que ce n'était pas ce que les deux frères cherchaient. Ils étaient là l'un pour l'autre et cela semblait leur suffire. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de lui. Ils ne chercheraient pas à le retenir. Ils se montraient juste polis. Et même si c'était surprenant dans ces circonstances, Dean appréciait toutefois le geste.

Il trouvait Gabriel sympathique et drôle quoiqu'un peu trop curieux. Il n'aimait pas les questions qu'il lui posait. Il n'aimait pas sa façon de vouloir parler de la vie d'avant comme si elle avait encore la moindre importance. Ils avaient tout perdu et sans doute tous perdus quelqu'un. Mais le monde n'irait sans doute jamais en s'arrangeant. Il était temps de tirer un trait sur le passé et d'accepter leur nouvelle réalité.

Castiel était différent. Il était plus calme et plus silencieux. Il ne posait pas vraiment de questions et ne semblait pas avoir envie de parler de lui. Dean pouvait le comprendre. Et il était convaincu que dans d'autres circonstances, ils auraient même pu devenir amis.

Après quelques minutes durant lesquelles ils échangèrent quelques banalités, le silence finit par s'installer entre eux. Gabriel semblait à court d'idées pour engager une nouvelle conversation. Castiel ne semblait pas enclin à le faire à sa place. Et Dean préférait de loin ne rien dire du tout. Ce n'était pas réellement inconfortable. Le jeune homme avait appris à composer avec le silence. Il avait même fini par l'apprécier. Et quand il commençait à lui peser ou quand son esprit tentait de le remplacer par la voix de Sam, il se plongeait dans son journal ou parlait calmement à Red. Il ne ferait rien de tout ça en présence d'inconnus, bien sûr.

Après de longues heures durant lesquelles ils en dirent rien, Gabriel proposa de préparer de quoi manger pour eux trois avant de s'éloigner sans leur laisser le temps de répondre. Dean n'avait pas vraiment envie de rester seul avec Castiel. Il n'avait rien à lui dire et il était un peu mal à l'aise quand il le surprenait en train de le fixer avec insistance.

Il se leva donc de sa chaise en silence puis fit signe à Red de le suivre avant de sortir de l'arrière-boutique où les deux frères avaient établi leur campement. Il sortit ensuite du magasin et avança dans l'allée jusqu'à pouvoir s'accouder à la balustrade qui le séparait du vide.

S'il avait voulu s'installer quelque part de façon durable, il aurait probablement choisi un endroit plus petit et donc plus facile à défendre. Mais il devait reconnaître que l'idée des deux frères n'était pas stupide. Ici, ils avaient de quoi survivre durant un moment sans avoir à sortir. Ils pouvaient se cacher facilement et fuir sans se faire remarquer si toutefois cela devenait nécessaire. Dean aurait pu envisager de faire quelque chose de ce genre quand il avait encore Sam à ses côtés. Maintenant qu'il était seul, il ne voulait même pas y penser. Il continuerait de rouler jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse enfin revoir son frère là où il se trouvait à présent. C'était une idée qui le réconfortait. Un espoir auquel il se raccrochait désespérément, même s'il n'avait jamais cru en une vie après la mort, avant.

Red prit place à sa droite et s'assit pour observer le rez-de-chaussée à travers la vitre qui composait la rambarde. Il espérait avoir eu raison en choisissant de lui faire confiance pour juger Gabriel et Castiel. Il se souvenait d'avoir entendu dire que les chiens avaient une sorte de sixième sens pour détecter les gens bons des mauvais. Et Red avait déjà attaqué quelqu'un qui lui voulait du mal et dont il ne s'était pas suffisamment méfié. Il lui semblait donc évident que sa passivité vis-à-vis des deux frères était le signe qu'il ne risquait rien en leur compagnie. Il allait toutefois rester sur ses gardes. Il ne voulait surtout pas courir le moindre risque.

Ce n'était pas que l'idée de mourir le dérangeait vraiment. Il ne voyait plus vraiment d'intérêt à vivre. Mais Sam lui avait demandé de se battre pour lui à travers son journal. Et il avait Red qui comptait également sur lui. Il savait toutefois que si quelque chose arrivait à son camarade, il baisserait les bras pour de bon cette fois. Ce serait sans nul doute l'épreuve de trop.

\- Tu es tout ce qui me reste mon grand. Tu le sais, hein ? Lança-t-il en baissant les yeux sur Red.

Ce dernier leva la tête vers lui, sa langue pendant sur le côté, ses babines retroussées comme dans une sorte de sourire. Dean avait sans doute tort de lui attribuer des réactions aussi humaines quand il n'était qu'un animal. Il aurait probablement ri de quiconque se serait conduit ainsi devant lui avant l'apocalypse. Mais il s'en fichait à présent. Il comprenait parfaitement combien il était facile de s'attacher à un animal et de le considérer en fin de compte comme un membre de sa famille. De surcroît, personne n'était ici pour le juger.

\- C'est toi et moi contre le reste du monde... ou sans doute plus toi et moi contre ce qu'il reste du monde, mais c'est un peu la même chose, non ?

Une nouvelle fois, Red se contenta de le regarder en haletant doucement. Il allait interpréter ça comme un « oui ». Et il se fichait que cela ne soit pas le cas.

Red n'était peut être pas capable de comprendre ce qu'il lui disait dans les détails. Il ne savait rien de Sam. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que Dean avait pu traverser avant de le rencontrer. Et il s'en fichait sans doute. Il vivait dans le présent. Mais il avait senti dès le début que le jeune homme avait besoin d'une présence. Besoin d'un soutien. Simplement besoin d'affection.

Il n'avait pas mis longtemps à la lui donner d'ailleurs. Le soir suivant leur rencontre et alors que Dean ne réussissait pas à retenir ses larmes en regardant le journal de Sam, Red était venu le voir et s'était collé à lui tout naturellement. Il avait ensuite posé son énorme tête contre son torse, le sommet de son crâne sous son menton. Et il était resté là jusque les larmes cessent. Jusqu'à ce que Dean lâche le journal pour refermer les bras autour d'un chien qu'il ne connaissait que depuis quelques heures. Et auquel il n'aurait probablement pas prêté la moindre attention avant que le monde ne prenne fin.

\- Tu sais... sans toi, je crois que j'aurais vraiment perdu la tête. Je tiens à peine le coup la plupart du temps et même avec toi pour me soutenir. Alors imagine un peu ce que je serais devenu si tu n'avais pas croisé ma route.

C'était quelque chose qu'il lui disait souvent. Peu importait en fin de compte que Red le comprenne ou non. Il ressentait le besoin de lui dire encore et encore. Parce que ce chien lui avait sauvé la vie et qu'il méritait de l'entendre.

Dean détourna finalement le regard pour regarder les autres magasins en face de lui. Il était perdu dans ses pensées quand il entendit quelqu'un se racler la gorge derrière lui.

\- Tout est prêt si tu as faim.

C'était Castiel. Peu importait que Dean l'ait entendu beaucoup parler ou non, il aurait reconnu sa voix entre mille. Il n'avait jamais entendu quelqu'un qui parlait comme lui. Sa voix était incroyablement profonde et grave. Presque comme s'il se forçait à parler de cette façon pour paraître plus intimidant. Ce qu'il n'était définitivement pas, de toute façon. Du moins pas pour Dean. Et visiblement, pas pour Red non plus.

\- J'arrive, lança-t-il sans se retourner.

Peu importait qu'il semble malpoli. Peu importait qu'il paraisse un peu rude. Une nouvelle fois, il ne cherchait pas à se faire des amis. Il n'était que de passage.

Il entendit Castiel partir et attendit qu'il soit suffisamment loin pour faire volte-face à son tour. Il se tourna une dernière fois en direction de Red avant de se mettre en route.

\- Tu as faim, mon vieux ?

Red aboya une fois, sans doute pour lui dire « oui » puis se mit aussitôt en route en direction du magasin. Dean le suivit une seconde plus tard. Il était un peu anxieux à l'idée de passer toute une soirée en compagnie des deux frères. Il ne voulait pas leur parler et il était convaincu que Gabriel ne supporterait pas son silence. Il poserait de nouvelles questions et Dean risquait de perdre patience. Si toutefois cela devait arriver, il pourrait toujours partir sans demander son reste. Mais il était dangereux de voyager la nuit. Les contaminés étaient plus nombreux une fois le soleil couché.

\- Tu sais, il y a ce magasin au rez-de-chaussée qui vend des accessoires pour les chiens et leur réserve contient des dizaines de sacs de croquettes. J'ai pensé que tu voudrais les récupérer avant de partir. On n'en a aucune utilité et je détesterais te savoir dehors sans avoir de quoi nourrir le monstre.

Dean acquiesça, surpris que Gabriel ait pensé à Red. Il était évident qu'il aimait les animaux. Mais il savait parfaitement ce que beaucoup pensaient des pitbulls. Ils n'avaient pas bonne réputation. Ils se trompaient tous. Il n'y avait pas plus fidèle que Red. Pas plus affectueux non plus.

\- C'est gentil, oui... je veux bien, accepta-t-il alors.

Il n'avait plus vraiment l'habitude d'interagir avec des êtres humains. Ces derniers temps, il n'avait fait que parler à un chien. Et les quelques survivants qu'il avait croisé ne lui voulait pas du bien. Il n'avait jamais pris le temps de parler avec eux. Il était un peu rouillé de ce point de vue là. Sam en aurait probablement beaucoup ri. Son frère l'avait toujours considéré plus extraverti que lui. Moins timide. Plus sociable. Dean parlait fort et riait de tout. Les gens étaient attirés par lui et venaient facilement lui parler. Mais Sam ignorait combien son frère se sentait mal à l'aise ainsi entouré. Combien il jouait le jeu la majeure partie du temps. Car il n'était vraiment à l'aise qu'avec lui. Vraiment lui-même que lorsque son petit frère était là.

Penser à Sam était toujours incroyablement difficile et Dean s'interdit de s'engager dans cette voie avec des inconnus pour le voir. Il se concentra donc sur ce qui chauffait sur le réchaud devant lui. Red sentit une énième fois sa détresse et vint poser sa tête sur sa cuisse. Dean lui caressa aussitôt le sommet de crâne en guise de remerciement.

\- J'en ai apporté un pour ce soir, expliqua ensuite Gabriel en posant une gamelle métallique devant Red avant de la remplir de croquettes.

Dean ne put s'empêcher de penser une seconde que Gabriel avait parfaitement pu empoisonner la nourriture pour se débarrasser de Red, avant de chasser cette idée de sa tête. Il était parfaitement ridicule.

\- Merci, souffla-t-il alors.

Il n'avait plus l'habitude de remercier les gens. Il était étonnant de voir à quelle vitesse on pouvait perdre des réflexes acquis pourtant depuis l'enfance et à travers l'éducation reçue. Dean était reconnaissant envers Gabriel pour son geste. Il ne savait juste plus vraiment comment le lui exprimer.

\- De rien, Dean, répliqua l'aîné des frères avant de reprendre place sur sa chaise.

Castiel continuait à rester silencieux mais il observait très clairement la scène avec attention. Dean ignorait son but. Il ignorait également s'il agissait ainsi uniquement par timidité. Ou s'il refusait, comme lui, de tisser des liens avec quelqu'un d'autre que son frère. Il était évident qu'il avait perdu quelqu'un. Dean ne voulait surtout pas savoir qui. Il ne voulait pas que sa douleur et sa perte fassent écho à la sienne et le poussent à penser encore plus à Sam. Il pensait déjà à lui tous les jours. A chaque minute de chaque journée. Tout le temps.

Le jeune homme soupira longuement avant de baisser les yeux sur Red. Il était assis à sa droite, sa tête toujours posée sur sa cuisse. Mais il avait vu la gamelle que Gabriel avait déposé devant lui. Et il était évident qu'il avait faim.

Dean ne trouvait pas toujours de la nourriture pour les chiens quand il fouillait les magasins. Il n'avait pas non plus grand chose à manger lui-même. Mais il faisait toujours en sorte de partager avec Red. Il était toutefois conscient que, vu le gabarit de son chien, c'était nettement insuffisant. Avec ce que Gabriel allait lui donner, il pourrait tenir un moment sans se soucier de voir Red mourir de faim.

Même s'il avait visiblement faim, Red attendait patiemment que Dean lui donne l'autorisation d'aller manger. Il était surprenant qu'il lui obéisse aussi bien alors qu'il n'avait jamais fait quoi que ce soit pour le dresser. Il ne savait même pas comment s'y prendre. Mais dès la première minute, Red l'avait vu et accepté comme son maître. Dean avait saisi cette opportunité d'avoir quelqu'un qui dépendait de lui pour ne plus ressentir l'absence de Sam aussi fortement. La douleur était toujours là. Elle était toutefois un peu moindre.

Il finit par hocher la tête et Red se précipita aussitôt sur sa nourriture. Il la renifla une seconde avant de commencer à manger. Dean ne put s'empêcher de sourire et fut surpris d'entendre Gabriel rire gentiment en face de lui.

\- Content de voir qu'il apprécie, plaisanta-t-il en lançant une bouteille d'eau à Dean.

\- Il n'est pas le seul à apprécier, répliqua ce dernier avant de boire une longue gorgée.

Il espérait que Gabriel saisirait le message et n'insisterait pas. Il fut soulagé quand le silence s'installa à nouveau entre eux.

Ils mangèrent sans dire quoi que ce soit de plus. Dean ne voyait pas bien quoi dire. Ce n'était pas une soirée ordinaire entre amis. Ce n'était rien de plus qu'un moment partagé entre survivants qui ne se reverraient plus jamais à l'avenir. Il était inutile de se faire d'illusions. Et inutile également de faire semblant.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils eurent fini de manger que Gabriel reprit la parole. Il annonça, principalement à son frère, qu'il allait faire un tour pour vérifier que tout allait bien dans les environs et proposa à Dean de dormir sur le matelas installé dans un coin de la pièce. Le jeune homme se contenta d'hocher la tête même s'il doutait de réussir à dormir avec deux inconnus. Gabriel prit alors une arme puis sortit de l'arrière boutique. Visiblement, ils avaient une routine installée pour assurer la protection de cet endroit. Ils n'étaient peut être pas entraînés comme lui mais cela semblait fonctionner pour eux. Dean espérait sincèrement que cela continuerait. Il avait beau ne pas vouloir devenir ami avec eux, il ne leur souhaitait pas de mal pour autant.

\- Tu n'as rien à craindre de nous, tu sais.

Dean fut surpris d'entendre Castiel prendre la parole quand il avait refusé de le faire jusque-là, sauf quand c'était réellement nécessaire. Il leva les yeux sur lui et fronça les sourcils.

\- Quoi ?

Castiel gigota une seconde sur sa chaise, visiblement mal à l'aise. Red, de son côté, s'était couché à côté de sa gamelle et semblait endormi pour le moment. Dean allait avoir besoin de l'emmener faire un tour d'ici un moment mais il voulait juste apprécier le calme pendant que cela durait. Il était surpris de voir que Castiel avait visiblement une autre idée en tête.

Il semblait mal à l'aise mais déterminé à parler maintenant que son frère n'était plus là pour monopoliser l'attention. Dean se demanda alors si c'était ce que Sam avait ressenti quand il grandissait. S'il avait eu du mal à sortir de l'ombre de son grand frère. Si c'était ce qui expliquait sa timidité. Dean secoua la tête pour s'éviter de penser à Sam.

\- Je sais bien que... enfin, il est sans doute ridicule de dire ça dans de telles circonstances... il est important de se méfier de tout et de tout le monde quand on est à l'extérieur mais... tu peux avoir confiance en nous. On ne te veut pas de mal. On ne va rien tenter.

Dean prit quelques secondes pour assimiler ce que Castiel venait de lui dire. Il était effectivement ridicule de lui demander cela. Après tout, c'était exactement ce que quelqu'un de mal intentionné dirait à sa victime potentielle pour lui faire baisser la garde. C'était aussi ce que quelqu'un d'honnête pourrait dire. Et puisqu'il ne pouvait pas être sûr à quelle catégorie les deux frères appartenaient, il ne voulait surtout pas prendre le risque.

\- Gabe et moi, on... on veut juste survivre et garder cet endroit parce qu'on sait tous les deux qu'on a aucune chance, seuls à l'extérieur. Et je ne dis pas qu'on est pas prêts à tout pour se défendre mais juste qu'on n'est pas du genre à faire du mal à quelqu'un qui n'a rien fait pour le mériter. Et tu m'as tout l'air de quelqu'un de bien.

\- Tu ne sais rien de moi... comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ? Demanda Dean, surpris par la confiance aveugle de Castiel.

Il avait envie de lui dire qu'il était idiot de se fier à sa première impression. Que même si cette fois il avait raison, il finirait par se tromper sur quelqu'un. Et que cela allait très certainement lui coûter la vie un jour ou l'autre.

\- Eh bien, je pense sincèrement que quiconque traite un animal comme tu le fais ne peut pas être quelqu'un de mauvais. Et même si tout s'est effondré autour de nous et si le monde a pris fin, révélant au passage la nature réelle de beaucoup d'êtres humains, je continue à avoir foi en l'humanité. J'aime à penser qu'elle peut se relever de cette épreuve.

Comme Sam. Dean l'avait lu dans son journal. C'était bien sa chance de tomber sur la seule personne encore en vie à avoir les mêmes opinions et la même vision de l'apocalypse que son frère. Ou peut-être était-ce le destin ? Un moyen cruel que la vie avait de lui rappeler – même si c'était entièrement inutile – la perte qu'il avait subie. Celle dont il ne pourrait jamais se remettre. Il sentit son estomac se nouer et détourna les yeux pour que Castiel ne se doute de rien. Dean était passé expert dans l'art de camoufler ses émotions. C'était un talent qui lui avait sauvé la vie à plusieurs reprises depuis que le monde avait pris fin. Mais il en avait toujours été incapable face à son frère ou quand cette émotion avait un quelconque rapport avec Sam. Il était presque sûr que Castiel pourrait lire ce qu'il ressentait sur son visage. Et il ne le voulait pas.

\- J'ai peur que tu finisses par être déçu si c'est réellement comme cela que tu vois les choses. Mais je suppose que je n'ai pas le droit de juger.

Il aurait probablement dû clore ce débat douloureux en disant clairement à Castiel qu'il se fichait totalement de ce qu'il pensait. De ce qu'il avait à dire sur la situation dans laquelle le monde se trouvait. Ou il aurait peut-être simplement dû l'ignorer et attendre patiemment qu'il daigne le laisser seul à nouveau. Mais parce que Castiel lui rappelait étrangement Sam, il en était incapable. Il aurait eu la sensation de tourner le dos à son frère. Il n'avait jamais pu le faire. Même quand Sam avait quitté la maison pour rejoindre la Californie. Même maintenant qu'il était mort. Dean continuait à être totalement incapable de ne pas tenir les promesses faites à son petit frère.

\- Et moi je trouve triste d'être le seul à garder espoir. Parce qu'après tout, c'est la seule chose qu'il nous reste, non ?

Dean secoua la tête en baissant les yeux sur Red. Il observait toujours le rez-de-chaussée avec attention. Le jeune homme était presque sûr qu'il n'y avait rien en bas. Red avait pris l'habitude de grogner quand il sentait un danger réel. Non. Il était seulement vigilant. Comme à chaque fois que Dean n'était pas en mesure de l'être à sa place. Ils se complétaient à merveille sur ce point. Ils veillaient constamment l'un sur l'autre.

\- Ce que tu dois comprendre, Castiel, c'est qu'il ne nous reste rien... rien de plus que la survie. C'est triste, c'est sûr. Mais tu ferais bien de l'admettre. Sans quoi tu finiras par te faire tuer.

Il savait bien que son ton était froid et sans doute trop dur pour quelqu'un qui ne méritait pas qu'il passe ses nerfs sur lui. Mais il ne pouvait pas accepter que Castiel continue à espérer quand il était évident qu'il n'obtiendrait pas ce qu'il souhaitait. Et l'idée de le voir se faire tuer parce qu'il était naïf le terrifiait. Ce qui était stupide. Il ne devait pas s'inquiéter pour un homme qu'il connaissait à peine. Même s'il lui rappelait son frère. Il devait s'en ficher et ne se soucier que de lui. L'égoïsme était sans nul doute la meilleure arme pour survivre.

\- Je suppose que tu as tes raisons pour voir les choses de cette manière et je ne te juge pas. Je suppose que la vie est différente sur la route. Sans doute que je penserais pareil si j'avais vécu ce que tu as vécu.

Dean serra les poings et ferma les yeux.

\- Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que j'ai vécu, répliqua-t-il aussitôt.

Il ne pourrait pas supporter d'entendre un inconnu compatir. Personne ne pouvait avoir la moindre idée de la souffrance avec laquelle il vivait jour après jour. Personne ne pouvait le comprendre. Castiel n'avait pas connu Sam. Il ne savait rien du lien qui l'unissait à Dean. Et lui avait toujours son frère. Il n'était pas seul au monde. Il n'avait pas perdu la seule personne qui comptait à ses yeux. Il n'avait pas le droit de tenir de tels propos.

\- Tu as probablement raison, oui. Nos expériences sont différentes. Mais tu n'es pas le seul à avoir traversé des épreuves. Je pense que toutes les personnes qui ont survécu jusque là ont dû surmonter des moments difficiles depuis que tout a commencé.

« Des moments difficiles » était un terme qui ne suffisait clairement pas à résumer ce que Dean avait vécu. Ce n'était pas seulement difficile. C'était invivable. C'était étouffer un peu chaque jour et ne jamais réellement réussir à respirer à plein poumons. C'était avoir son cœur arraché de sa poitrine sans ménagement. C'était avoir la sensation constante qu'il vous manque un bras ou une jambe. C'était ne plus jamais se sentir entier et savoir que rien ne pourrait jamais aller mieux. C'était insupportable. Et Dean ne pouvait pas prendre la fuite. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour échapper à cette douleur constante. Parce que Sam le lui avait fait promettre à travers son journal. Parce que Dean refusait catégoriquement de lui faire faux bond à nouveau.

\- Va te faire foutre. Tu ne sais rien de moi, jeta-t-il finalement.

Il entendit alors Castiel reculer d'un pas. Il semblait craindre qu'il ne joigne l'acte aux paroles. Dean n'en avait toutefois pas l'intention. Il était en colère contre Castiel mais il n'était pas quelqu'un de violent. Du moins, pas quand ce n'était pas réellement nécessaire.

A côté de lui, Red avait cessé de surveiller les alentours et grondait doucement en regardant Castiel. C'était peut être pour ça que ce dernier avait jugé bon de reculer. Ce n'était pas de Dean dont il avait peur mais bel et bien de son chien. Et il avait toutes les raisons d'être effrayé. Red étai capable de lui sauter à la gorge s'il estimait qu'il était la cause de la détresse évidente de son maître.

Le jeune homme posa la main sur le sommet de son crâne pour le calmer et l'empêcher de s'élancer en direction de Castiel.

\- Tu as raison. Je ne sais rien de toi. Mais tu ne sais rien de moi non plus, avança Castiel après de longues secondes de silence.

Cela voulait tout dire en fin de compte. C'était bien plus clair que si Castiel avait donné tous les détails. C'était exactement le genre de phrase qu'un survivant utiliserait pour annoncer qu'il avait perdu quelqu'un aussi. Et qu'il ne s'en était toujours pas remis.

Dean ne put s'empêcher de se sentir aussitôt idiot. Il ne voulait pas minimiser la souffrance que Castiel pouvait ressentir. Il ne voulait pas non plus laisser sous-entendre qu'il était le seul à avoir mal en permanence. Mais il était totalement aveuglé par la perte de Sam. Par le vide immense qu'il avait laissé derrière lui et que rien au monde ne pourrait jamais combler. Il avait également perdu l'habitude de discuter avec quelqu'un qui ne cherchait pas uniquement à le distraire avant de passer à l'attaque.

\- Peut-être pas, non. Et sans doute que je devrais te dire que je suis désolé mais je sais que tu t'en fiches.

De ça, il était sûr. Castiel oublierait jusqu'à son existence dès qu'il serait reparti. Il ne se soucierait plus de lui. Ne se demanderait jamais s'il était mort ou toujours en vie. Et il n'avait pas besoin de ses excuses parce qu'elles ne comptaient pas. Dean n'était rien pour lui. Et c'était très bien ainsi.

\- Tu m'as l'air bien sûr de toi... et c'est ironique parce que tu me reproches plus ou moins directement de prétendre que je sais tout sur toi ou sur ce qui nous entoure mais tu te permets ensuite de te comporter comme si tu avais la moindre idée de ce qui se passe dans ma tête.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre ce que tu me cherches à me dire, confia alors Dean en relevant finalement les yeux en direction de Castiel.

Il n'aurait pas dû. Il le comprit aussitôt. Car même si le jeune homme avait reculé de plusieurs pas, Dean pouvait toujours voir clairement ses émotions inscrites sur son visage. Et elles faisaient écho à celles qu'il avait vu des centaines de fois sur le visage de son frère. A cet instant précis, Castiel ressemblait douloureusement à Sam. Au petit frère que Dean avait quasiment élevé et qu'il avait perdu parce qu'il n'avait pas été suffisamment vigilent. Cet air de chien battu – Dean s'excusa silencieusement et mentalement envers Red pour l'analogie – était le même que Sam avait arboré à chaque fois que Dean lui avait fait de la peine. Lui avait dit quelque chose de blessant sans le vouloir. Avait agi bêtement. Et le jeune homme ne pouvait pas le supporter. Il leva les yeux au plafond et prit une profonde inspiration. Il était incapable de parler à cet instant précis. Il avait des difficultés à respirer et il était probablement à deux doigts de faire une crise d'angoisse. Ce qui serait définitivement la cerise sur le gâteau. Heureusement pour lui, Castiel rompit finalement le silence.

\- Ce que je cherche à te dire, c'est que des excuses seraient les bienvenues. Rien de plus.

Dean ricana alors durant quelques secondes. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange chez Castiel. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré avant chez qui que ce soit. Et cela le déstabilisait complètement.

\- Ok, désolé, concéda-t-il alors.

\- Tout ça ne me semble pas vraiment sincère mais je vais faire avec. Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix, hein ?

Dean secoua la tête mais ne dit rien. Il était partagé entre la surprise de cette conversation étrange qu'il avait avec un inconnu et la peur que cela lui inspirait. Depuis l'apocalypse, il avait appris à gérer ce genre d'émotions. Il savait contrôler sa peur et il ne s'effrayait pas facilement. Mais Castiel avait réussi à percer ses défenses en quelques secondes. Et c'était définitivement quelque chose qui terrifiait totalement le jeune homme. Il était temps pour lui de se reprendre. Il s'accorda donc un instant pour chasser toutes ces idées de sa tête, rebatir ses défenses une à une et remettre son masque d'indifférence en place. Quand il reporta son attention sur Castiel, il était à nouveau lui-même. Du moins le lui-même qu'il présentait aux gens qu'il croisait. Le vrai Dean se cachait loin sous la surface. Seul Sam le connaissait vraiment. Et Red sans doute aussi.

\- Tu ne veux pas dormir ? Demanda finalement Castiel qui semblait avoir compris que leur conversation était terminée.

Peut être avait il remarqué la façon dont Dean s'était barricadé à nouveau derrière un mur aussi épais que possible. Mais il ne dit rien. C'était mieux ainsi.

\- Je n'ai pas sommeil, mentit-il alors.

A vrai dire, il était épuisé. Mais il l'était constamment depuis la mort de son frère. Il n'avait jamais eu le luxe d'une nuit de sommeil complète. Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Même si Red veillait sur lui dès qu'il avait les yeux fermés, il ne réussissait jamais à être suffisamment détendu et serein pour se reposer réellement. De toute façon, à chaque fois qu'il dormait, il revivait les derniers jours de Sam. Et ce n'était pas reposant.

\- Tu as pourtant la tête de quelqu'un qui aurait bien besoin de quelques heures de repos... peut-être même de plusieurs jours, mais puisque tu n'as pas l'intention de rester aussi longtemps, je suppose que quelques heures suffiront.

Si Dean le pouvait, il fermerait les yeux et ne les rouvrirait plus avant une bonne semaine. Il prendrait le temps de traîner au lit jusqu'à ce que tout son corps soit enfin détendu et que son esprit cesse de le ramener sans cesse au moment où il avait dû dire « adieu » à son petit frère. Mais ce n'était pas envisageable. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller ainsi quand il n'était pas seul. Quand il se réveillait d'un de ces cauchemars, il le faisait généralement en hurlant avant d'exploser en sanglots sans réellement s'en rendre compte. Généralement, il avait alors besoin de quelques minutes pour reprendre ses esprits. Et retrouver son calme. Il n'y parvenait qu'avec la proximité de Red qui posait généralement sa tête sur ses jambes avant de lui lécher longuement les mains ou le visage. Mais l'idée que Castiel et Gabriel puissent être témoins de cela n'était pas envisageable. Il ne pouvait pas être vulnérable devant des inconnus même s'ils semblaient dignes de confiance. Il n'avait jamais laissé personne le voir pleurer. Même avant l'apocalypse. Seul Sam en avait été témoin.

\- Est-ce que c'est une façon de me dire que je suis moche ? Plaisanta-t-il alors.

C'était la première fois depuis la mort de Sam qu'il se comportait comme l'ancien Dean. Celui d'avant l'apocalypse. Celui qui plaisantait toujours de tout et de rien. Qui ne prenait rien au sérieux. Et qui flirtait avec tout le monde juste parce qu'il savait l'effet que cela avait sur les gens. Bien sûr, il se souvint trop tard de ce que Gabriel avait plus ou moins avoué sur son frère quelques heures plus tôt.

Dean n'était pas homophobe. Bien au contraire. Il fréquentait des gays avant la fin du monde. Voyait régulièrement Charlie qui ne cachait rien de sa préférence pour la gente féminine. Il ne jugeait pas les gens sur les personnes avec qui ils décidaient de coucher. Il avait même été curieux plus d'une fois sur la mécanique d'une relation entre deux hommes. Il n'avait simplement jamais souhaité passer à l'acte. Il n'avait eu qu'une seule relation plus ou moins sérieuse et ça avait été avec une femme. Lisa Braden. Dean avait vraiment cru que ça pourrait fonctionner avec elle avant de se rendre compte qu'il ne l'aimait pas comme elle le méritait. Ils étaient restés en bon termes. Elle était probablement morte aujourd'hui. Et Dean avait toujours couché avec des femmes avant et après. Il supposait que cela faisait de lui un hétérosexuel. Mais il n'aimait de toute façon pas les étiquettes.

Il ne s'était toutefois jamais retrouvé dans une telle situation. Il n'avait jamais flirté avec un homme qui pourrait être intéressé. Castiel ne l'était probablement pas mais le simple fait que cela soit possible le mettait sensiblement mal à l'aise. Il se détestait un peu pour ça. Il s'était toujours vanté de ne pas en tenir compte. De ne pas être gêné de pouvoir un jour être ouvertement dragué par un homme. De toute évidence, il n'était pas vraiment différent des idiots homophobes qu'il avait toujours autant détesté.

\- Non, je ne dirais pas que tu es moche. Je te soupçonne même de savoir que tu es très séduisant. Mais je pense sincèrement que tu as besoin de dormir. Les cernes que tu as sous les yeux sont impressionnantes.

Castiel semblait sincère. Et il ne semblait pas avoir envie de saisir la balle au rebond et de flirter en retour. Ce qui signifiait qu'il n'était sans doute pas intéressé. Ou qu'il était incapable de dire quand on flirtait ou non avec lui.

\- Merci du compliment et merci de t'inquiéter, mais non merci, répliqua-t-il alors finalement.

Il n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser dominer par la gêne qu'il ressentait et de se comporter comme ces types stupides qui pensaient que le simple fait d'être gay signifiait qu'on avait envie de sauter sur n'importe quelle personne du même sexe. Qu'être homosexuel sous-entendait qu'on était obsédé.

\- Ok, comme tu veux. Je suppose que je ne peux pas te forcer de toute façon. Mais si tu as envie de te reposer, tu peux utiliser mon matelas. Gabriel ne va pas tarder à revenir et je vais prendre sa place.

Dean haussa les épaules mais ne dit rien. Il se demandait pourquoi les deux frères s'évertuaient à faire des rondes quand il était évident qu'ils étaient parfaitement incapables de se défendre si toutefois ils tombaient sur quelqu'un ou quelque chose. Mais il ne voulait surtout pas être impliqué. Et il n'avait pas de leçons à donner d'ailleurs.

\- Bien... je suppose que tu as envie que je te laisse tranquille et... Gabriel m'a toujours dit que je ne sais pas quand il est temps de partir alors je vais essayer de suivre ses conseils et m'en aller avant que tu ne perdes patience.

Une nouvelle fois, Dean ne put s'empêcher de remarquer combien la dynamique entre les deux frères était similaire à celle entre Sam et lui. C'était difficile d'en être témoin. Il hocha donc la tête pour signifier à Castiel qu'il était effectivement temps pour lui de partir.

\- Bonne nuit, alors, ou... est-ce qu'on peut dire bonne nuit à quelqu'un qui ne compte pas dormir ? Est-ce qu'il y a une expression plus adéquate à cette situation ? Parce que je ne suis pas sûr que...

\- Castiel, le coupa alors Dean.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête puis tourna les talons et disparut à nouveau à l'intérieur du magasin. Dean s'accroupit alors aussitôt et se tourna vers Red. Son chien le regardait sans bouger, comme s'il attendait de savoir ce qu'il devait faire maintenant. Le problème était que Dean n'en avait aucune idée. Il ne pouvait pas rester indéfiniment dans ce couloir. Il ne pouvait pas non plus dormir. Ou du moins pas si un des deux frères était dans la même pièce que lui.

\- Il va falloir m'aider sur ce coup, vieux... parce que je suis sans doute plus perdu que toi sur la marche à suivre.

Red sembla le comprendre puisqu'il lui donna un petit coup de museau sur la main avant de prendre la direction du magasin où Castiel était entré un instant plus tôt. Celui où se trouvait tout le nécessaire pour se reposer un peu. Une nouvelle fois, il laissait son chien prendre la décision pour lui. Il ne trouvait même plus cela bizarre.

Il suivit donc Red dans le magasin puis dans l'arrière-boutique. Il observa une seconde le matelas dont Castiel lui avait parlé avant de se laisser tomber lourdement dessus. Il réalisa alors combien tout son corps était douloureux. Il n'avait jamais été un grand sportif. Il était en forme et il lui arrivait de courir. Mais il n'était pas comme Sam dans ce domaine. Avant l'apocalypse, il mangeait trop et ne faisait aucun exercice. Il avait fini par prendre un peu de ventre avec les années. Tout cela avait disparu à présent. Ses muscles et sa force physique étaient devenus des armes. Mais à force de compter trop sur son corps, il avait fini par le fatiguer prématurément. Il ne pouvait peut-être pas dormir mais il pouvait au moins se reposer un peu. S'allonger pour soulager ses muscles et reprendre des forces.

Quand il fut allongé au bord du matelas, il le tapota de la main pour indiquer à Red qu'il pouvait monter lui aussi.

Avant que le monde ne prenne fin, Dean n'aurait jamais envisagé de partager son lit avec un animal. Il n'était pas un accro du ménage mais il savait combien les poils de chiens étaient difficiles à enlever. A présent, toutefois, il appréciait la présence de Red. La chaleur de son corps et la certitude qu'il n'était pas seul. Il se tourna donc sur le côté et posa sa main sur le dos de son chien.

\- Tu sais, mon grand... à ce rythme, tu vas rapidement devenir ma relation la plus longue et la plus sérieuse. Et franchement, c'est impressionnant pour quelqu'un comme moi.

Red ne réagit pas et Dean sourit malgré lui. C'était pour ces rares moments où il oubliait un tant soit peu la mort de son frère qu'il continuait à se battre tous les jours. Ils ne duraient jamais. La douleur de l'absence de Sam revenait systématiquement le hanter. Mais ils étaient suffisamment nombreux pour le maintenir plus ou moins sain d'esprit. Si on ne considérait pas que parler à un chien était synonyme d'une folie latente bien sûr.

\- Bonne nuit, souffla-t-il à l'intention de Red qui semblait déjà endormi.

Il se pencha ensuite pour embrasser son chien sur le sommet de son crâne puis reposa sa tête sur le matelas. Il pouvait déjà sentir ses muscles se relaxer et il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Il allait au moins retirer quelque chose de positif de cette nuit. Ce ne serait pas suffisant pour remettre les compteurs à zéro mais c'était plus que ce qu'il pensait obtenir en arrivant dans cet endroit. Demain, il reprendrait la route et oublierait ce qu'il avait vécu durant ces quelques heures. Il oublierait Castiel et Gabriel. Leur confiance aveugle et ce centre commercial où ils avaient élu domicile. Il recommencerait à rouler sans but et à se battre contre des contaminés jusqu'à rendre son dernier souffle. Il l'accueillerait probablement les bras ouverts. Mais comme il l'avait promis à Sam, il ne le ferait pas sans se battre. Il partirait en emportant le plus de contaminés avec lui. Et il le ferait avec le sentiment du devoir accompli.


	4. Attaque

**Bonjour,**

 **Voici le 4ème chapitre. Et les choses se compliquent ...**

 **Merci de me lire, de m'écrire et mille merci encore et toujours à Eylirine qui continue de me corriger et de me relire.**

 **Bonne lecture et à jeudi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **East Jesus Nowhere de Green Day**

 **Chapitre 4 : Attaque**

 _« Si seulement les gens n'étaient pas aussi égoïstes, ils comprendraient qu'il est nécessaire de s'entraider. Que personne ne peut survivre seul longtemps. Qu'il est inévitable d'avoir à un moment ou à un autre quelqu'un sur qui compter pour veiller sur nous. J'espère que tu le comprendras, Dean. Que tu ne l'oublieras pas le jour où je ne pourrais plus remplir ce rôle. Car ce jour approche, grand frère, et on le sait tous les deux. »_

 _Journal de Sam Winchester. 20 septembre 2016_

Castiel termina son tour de garde épuisé physiquement et curieux de voir enfin si Dean avait accepté de dormir comme il était préférable qu'il le fasse. Il comprenait que le jeune homme soit inquiet d'être aussi vulnérable avec deux inconnus. Il aurait aimé pouvoir le convaincre qu'il ne risquait rien. Car il devinait que Dean avait réellement besoin de se reposer. A ce rythme, il finirait par s'épuiser. Et par commettre une erreur. Il serait alors seul et même si son chien était réellement impressionnant, il doutait qu'il soit suffisant face à une horde de contaminés.

Castiel ne voulait pas s'en soucier. Et pourtant, c'était exactement ce qu'il avait fait durant tout le temps que lui prit sa ronde dans le centre commercial. Tout était calme et il s'autorisa à laisser ses pensées vagabonder librement. Il ne s'inquiétait pas pour Dean uniquement parce qu'il était dans sa nature de se soucier des gens. L'affirmer serait un mensonge et Castiel n'aimait pas mentir. Surtout pas à lui même. Non. Il s'inquiétait pour le jeune homme parce qu'il le touchait. Parce qu'il devinait chez lui une souffrance qui faisait écho à la sienne. Celle que seuls ceux qui ont perdus quelqu'un de cher connaissent. Celle qu'on n'oublie jamais même si on le veut.

Il n'était pas idiot au point d'ignorer qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais Dean. Le monde avait changé et garder contact avec quelqu'un n'était plus possible à présent. Ils allaient se séparer une fois le soleil levé et ils n'entendraient plus jamais parler l'un de l'autre. Castiel n'aurait pas dû être triste à cette idée. Sauf qu'il l'était, bien sûr. Ce qui compliquait considérablement les choses. Mais puisqu'il était inutile de se soucier des choses sur lesquelles on avait aucun contrôle – il l'avait appris à la mort de ses parents – il choisit de ne plus y penser quand il eut fini sa ronde.

Il rejoignit à la place son frère pour lui faire son « rapport » – tout était calme, comme toujours – puis partit jeter un coup d'œil à Dean. Il fut surpris de le trouver visiblement endormi sur son matelas. Il était presque sûr que ce n'était pas intentionnel. Que le jeune homme avait sombré sans le vouloir. Que son épuisement avait eu raison de lui. Il sourit en voyant Red allongé à ses côtés, les yeux ouverts, visiblement pour s'assurer que rien ne mettait en danger l'humain, qui avait un bras passé autour de son corps. C'était touchant. Dean était totalement différent de l'image qu'il avait donné éveillé. Il semblait plus jeune. Presque innocent. Et la façon qu'il avait de chercher du réconfort dans la proximité avec son animal trahissait son extrême solitude. Castiel aurait aimé pouvoir faire quelque chose pour l'aider. Mais puisqu'il ne pouvait rien faire, il tourna les talons et partit s'installer sur une chaise dans le magasin.

Le reste de la nuit se déroula sans incidents. Comme à chaque fois, Gabriel et lui se relayèrent pour dormir et surveiller le centre commercial. Et quand le jour fut enfin levé, Dean les rejoignit en les saluant d'un rapide geste de la main.

Il refusa l'offre de Gabriel de rester une journée de plus pour reprendre des forces et entreprit à la place de trier ce qu'il avait trouvé, de rassembler la nourriture pour chien que Gabriel lui avait offert et de rassembler ses affaires.

C'était le moment de partir et Castiel n'avait pas le droit de tenter de le retenir. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il devait avoir envie de le faire. Oui, il était touché par Dean. Il se voyait un peu en lui. Dans la façon qu'il avait de souffrir de la mort d'un proche tout en refusant d'en parler. Et oui, il le trouvait séduisant. Mais cela ne justifiait pas qu'il cherche à le convaincre de rester avec eux pour une durée indéfinie. Cela ne justifiait pas qu'il soit triste de le voir partir.

Il ne dit donc rien et se contenta de regarder Dean préparer plusieurs sacs avant de signaler à Red de le suivre. De toute évidence, il n'avait pas l'intention de leur dire « au revoir ». Et c'était justifié. Logique. L'expression signifiait qu'on était destiné à revoir la personne à qui on s'adressait. Ce qui n'était définitivement pas le cas. « Adieu » était chargé d'une signification qu'ils redoutaient tous trop pour l'exprimer ouvertement. Le silence était préférable. Il était plus confortable.

Castiel n'était pas vexé. Il laissa donc Dean quitter le magasin et se concentra sur son petit déjeuner. Gabriel prit finalement place à côté de lui et ils mangèrent en silence durant quelques secondes. Puis, parce qu'il ne savait pas se taire plus de quelques minutes d'affilée, son grand frère finit par rompre le silence.

\- J'aurais aimé qu'il reste. Il... je pense qu'il aurait été un allié précieux et j'avoue que... je pense qu'on aurait pu s'entendre, non ?

Castiel haussa les épaules. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire. Il ne connaissait pas suffisamment Dean pour assurer qu'ils auraient pu devenir proches. Mais il aurait préféré lui aussi que le jeune homme reste auprès d'eux. Il aurait au moins pu être sûr qu'il était en sécurité. Il ne le dit toutefois pas. Il savait exactement les conclusions que son frère allait en tirer. Et il n'avait définitivement pas le cœur à aborder ce sujet-là.

Sa sexualité n'avait jamais été un problème pour Gabriel et Anna. Bien au contraire, ils l'avaient acceptée sans hésiter. Et l'avaient ensuite soutenu dans tous ses choix. Mais Gabriel avait la fâcheuse tendance de plaisanter sur ce sujet. Même s'il savait que cela mettait son frère mal à l'aise.

\- Tu crois que tout ira bien pour lui ? Demanda ensuite Gabriel, qui ne semblait pas prêt à laisser tomber le sujet.

Une nouvelle fois, Castiel haussa les épaules. Cette fois, en revanche, il se sentit obligé de dire quelque chose.

\- J'en sais rien, Gabe. Je l'espère pour lui.

Et c'était vrai. Il souhaitait réellement que Dean puisse un jour trouver un endroit où s'installer. Peut-être quelqu'un pour lui tenir compagnie. Quelqu'un doté de parole. Red était sans doute un compagnon agréable mais il ne pouvait pas suffire. A un moment ou à un autre, Dean aurait besoin de contact humain. Castiel en était convaincu.

\- Et puis tu sais combien j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir un chien.

Castiel hocha la tête. Son frère avait toujours adoré les animaux. Il les considérait même plus intéressant que les êtres humains. Ils n'avaient toutefois jamais eu de chien ou de chat. Leurs parents n'en voulaient pas à la maison. C'était hors de question au foyer. Et la question ne s'était plus posée ensuite. Mais il se souvenait parfaitement des nombreuses fois où Gabriel lui avait parlé du chien de ses rêves.

\- Même s'il était resté, Red était le chien de Dean. Pas le tien.

\- Tu joues sur les mots, petit frère et ça ne te ressemble pas du tout, répliqua Gabriel en souriant.

Ils continuèrent à manger quelques minutes en silence. Puis, alors que Castiel se préparait à ranger ce qu'ils avaient utilisé, un bruit dans le hall le fit sursauter. Il attrapa aussitôt son arme par réflexe. Il n'avait tiré que quelques fois avec. Il n'était pas tout à fait sûr d'être efficace. Mais il était pourtant prêt à se défendre. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Gabriel en faire de même. Il lui adressa ensuite un hochement de tête pour lui signifier qu'il était prêt.

Ils avancèrent alors côte à côte en direction de la sortie du magasin. Un nouveau bruit leur confirma alors qu'il y avait bien quelqu'un dans le centre commercial. Et que cette personne approchait rapidement. Castiel déglutit avec peine.

Personne ne s'était jamais introduit ici. Ils avaient réussi à faire fuir tous ceux qui s'étaient approchés. Mais ils n'avaient jamais eu à se battre pour garder cet endroit. Il n'était même pas sûr qu'ils en soient réellement capable. Ils allaient devoir essayer pourtant. Parce que Castiel n'avait pas l'intention d'abandonner le lieu où Gabriel et lui avaient trouvé un semblant de stabilité dans ce monde de chaos.

Castiel était à proximité de la porte du magasin quand il entendit un nouveau bruit. La personne qui était à l'intérieur était à présent au même étage qu'eux. Castiel tendit son arme droit devant lui, prêt à tirer. Il avait le doigt sur la gâchette quand il comprit qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un inconnu.

\- Gabriel ! Castiel !

C'était Dean. Castiel reconnut sa voix aussitôt. Il baissa son arme sans hésiter et sortit du magasin. Pendant une très courte seconde, il eut le fol espoir que le jeune homme était revenu sur sa décision. Qu'il était finalement d'accord pour rester. Mais il oublia cette idée dès que ses yeux se posèrent sur Dean. Parce qu'il semblait tendu et prêt à se battre. Il tenait son arme dans une main alors que Red courait autour de lui en aboyant. Castiel se demanda alors si le jeune homme était venu pour les tuer mais puisque c'était tout aussi ridicule que de penser qu'il était venu leur annoncer son intention de s'installer avec eux, il l'effaça de son esprit.

\- Dean, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda Gabriel dans le dos de Castiel.

Heureusement que son grand frère était plus lucide que lui, parce qu'il était incapable de parler pour le moment. Il observait Dean qui s'était arrêté près de lui mais regardait par intermittence par dessus son épaule.

\- Le centre commercial est cerné, déclara-t-il ensuite.

Pendant une seconde, Castiel ne comprit pas ce qu'il entendait par là. Puis, quand il comprit enfin, il sentit son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine.

\- Comment ça, cerné ? Lança alors Gabriel, qui semblait au moins tout autant surpris et terrifié que lui.

Ils avaient toutes les raisons de l'être. Même avec Dean à leurs côtés – et c'était uniquement si le jeune homme était venu les aider et pas uniquement les avertir – ils n'avaient aucune chance contre une horde de contaminés ou une armée de survivants prêt à les déloger. Ils allaient devoir quitter le bâtiment. Quitter ce lieu qui était devenu une seconde maison pour eux. Qui représentait la sécurité et une forme de stabilité dans un monde qui n'en offrait aucune.

\- Il y a une bonne vingtaine de contaminés à l'extérieur, et je peux te garantir qu'ils vont finir par entrer.

\- Tu n'as pas pu sortir ?

Gabriel ne semblait toujours pas prêt à admettre le caractère urgent de la situation. Castiel le comprenait. Ils ne savaient pas où aller. Ils n'avaient même pas de moyen de locomotion. Ils n'avaient aucune chance à l'extérieur.

\- Si, et j'étais sur le point de partir quand je les ai vus approcher. Je suis revenu vous prévenir.

\- Pourquoi ?

Castiel fut surpris de s'entendre poser cette question. Ce n'était certainement pas la chose la plus importante à discuter, mais il était tout de même curieux. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Dean avait pris le risque de revenir les prévenir alors qu'il aurait pu prendre la fuite. Il avait agi dangereusement. Et ça n'avait aucun sens. Pourquoi mettrait-il sa vie et celle de Red en péril pour deux inconnus ?

\- Tu veux vraiment qu'on en discute maintenant ? Parce qu'au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas encore compris, il y a des contaminés à l'extérieur, prêts à entrer et vous n'avez aucune chance face à eux. Alors si vous voulez mourir, parfait. Dites-le moi et je vous laisserais. Mais si vous voulez vivre, je vous suggère de prendre toutes vos affaires et de me suivre immédiatement.

Castiel ne voulait pas mourir. Gabriel non plus. Mais ils étaient lucides. Ils savaient l'un comme l'autre que sans aide, ils seraient tués une fois les portes franchies. Ils n'avaient probablement pas plus de chances en restant à l'intérieur mais peut-être cela valait-il la peine de tenter leur chance.

\- Et pour aller où ? C'est ici qu'on vit et... on a aucune chance, dehors, intervint Gabriel, mettant des mots sur ce que Castiel et lui savaient.

Dean jeta un nouveau coup d'œil par dessus son épaule. Il y avait du bruit en bas et il semblait évident à présent que les contaminés se pressaient contre les portes pour tenter d'entrer. Ils ne tarderaient pas à réussir. C'était une question de minutes. Ils devaient prendre une décision rapide. Ils n'avaient plus de temps à perdre.

\- Ok, je comprends que c'est effrayant mais vous ne pouvez pas rester ici. Je vous soupçonne de toujours avoir su que c'était temporaire... que tout ceci était une illusion. Il est temps de revenir sur Terre et de prendre les bonnes décisions. Je ne peux pas vous garantir que vous retrouverez un endroit comme celui-là un jour. Mais je peux vous emmener quelque part où vous ne serez pas encerclés.

\- Désolé, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ferais cela. Il me semblait clair que tu ne voulais plus rien avoir à faire avec nous, répliqua Gabriel d'une voix froide.

Castiel savait qu'il n'était pas réellement en colère contre Dean. Il était juste énervé de voir leur stabilité s'envoler de la sorte. Et il s'en prenait à la personne qui venait de le confronter à cette réalité. Le pire était que Dean avait bien sûr raison. Ils n'en avaient jamais parlé ouvertement mais ils avaient toujours su l'un comme l'autre que ça ne pourrait pas durer. Qu'un jour ou l'autre, ils seraient obligés de partir. Castiel avait juste imaginé que ça arriverait plus tard.

\- Je ne te propose pas de rester sur la route avec moi. Je ne veux pas de compagnie et je ne vous ai pas menti... je ne veux pas d'attaches. Mais je ne pouvais pas non plus partir tout en sachant que vous étiez sur le point de vous faire massacrer... ou pire encore, de vous faire contaminer à votre tour. Alors oui, j'ai fait demi-tour et oui, je vous propose de vous emmener suffisamment loin pour leur échapper. Mais rien de plus... et si ça te met mal à l'aise, alors dis-toi que je le fais uniquement pour vous remercier de m'avoir laissé dormir ici cette nuit.

Gabriel ne dit rien et Castiel eut alors peur pendant une seconde que son frère ne finisse par refuser. Il savait que Gabriel était plus attaché à cet endroit que lui. Parce qu'il pensait réellement qu'il était de son devoir de veiller à la sécurité de son petit frère. Parce qu'il avait perdu Anna et qu'il ne pouvait pas perdre Castiel. Il avait vu cet endroit comme un moyen de le mettre en sécurité et de veiller sur lui comme il l'avait toujours fait depuis sa naissance. Mais Castiel était réaliste. Ils ne pouvaient pas rester. Et il était idiot de repousser Dean jusqu'à le faire fuir alors qu'il représentait leur seule chance de sortir d'ici vivant.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que vous décidez ? Demanda finalement Dean, qui semblait perdre patience.

Castiel était triste et terrifié. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'ils feraient une fois leur sauveur parti. Mais ils devaient tenter leur chance. Ils ne pouvaient pas baisser les bras et Gabriel devait le comprendre lui aussi.

\- On vient avec toi, déclara-t-il alors.

Il sentit Gabriel se tendre dans son dos et Castiel fit aussitôt volte-face pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Il était peut-être temps pour lui de jouer le rôle de grand frère pendant quelques minutes. Il le devait à Gabriel, après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui.

\- Je sais ce que tu te dis, Gabe, mais on n'a pas le choix. On va se faire tuer si on reste là, ou pire, on finira comme... tu sais que ce n'est pas ce qu'elle voudrait nous voir faire. Elle voudrait qu'on parte avec Dean.

Gabriel le savait aussi mais il avait juste plus de mal à l'admettre. Il avait besoin de quelques minutes pour se faire à l'idée. Sauf qu'ils ne disposaient définitivement pas de tout ce temps. Ils devaient agir maintenant. Car les bruits en bas indiquaient que les portes ne tarderaient pas à céder et les aboiements de Red se faisaient de plus en plus menaçants.

\- Gabe, souffla-t-il pour encourager son frère à sortir de sa torpeur.

\- Tu as raison, Cas... je sais que tu as raison. C'est juste que je pense...

\- Je sais, le coupa Castiel pour ne pas perdre de temps.

Il était toutefois inutile de laisser Gabriel terminer sa phrase. Car Castiel ne mentait pas. Il savait exactement ce que son frère pensait et ressentait.

\- Ok, rassemblez vos affaires mais prenez le strict nécessaire. Je n'ai pas énormément de place dans la voiture. Prenez vos armes, des vêtements et de la nourriture. Laissez tout le reste, ordonna Dean.

Il se comportait comme un gradé qui exigeait de ses subordonnés qu'ils fassent exactement ce qu'il demandait. Ça aurait pu être vexant. Mais Castiel savait que c'était exactement ce dont ils avaient besoin. Ils étaient incapables de prendre leurs propres décisions, pour le moment.

Comme Gabriel ne semblait pas prêt à bouger de lui-même, Castiel lui attrapa la main et l'entraîna dans le magasin, jusqu'à l'arrière-boutique où ils avaient stocké leurs affaires. Il jeta tout ce dont ils avaient besoin dans un sac pendant que Gabriel rassemblait leurs armes.

\- Cas, où est-ce qu'on ira, ensuite ?

Gabriel devait savoir que son frère n'avait pas de réponse à cette question. Il avait probablement uniquement besoin d'être rassuré. Et Castiel avait envie de l'aider sur ce point. Mais il était terrifié, lui aussi.

\- On devrait peut-être... on pourrait avoir une chance ici... il suffirait qu'on se barricade et qu'on les attende et... je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de renoncer.

Castiel ferma leur sac avant de le mettre sur son épaule et de se tourner pour regarder son frère dans les yeux. Il tenait toutes leurs armes mais il semblait réellement douter de leur décision. Et une nouvelle fois, ils n'avaient pas de temps à prendre.

\- Ok Gabe, ça suffit. Je t'aime et je sais que tu ne veux que mon bien mais tu ne peux décemment pas penser qu'on a une chance en restant ici. Je n'ai pas envie de partir. Je sais que ce sera difficile une fois que Dean nous aura laissés, mais on aura une chance. Et c'est mieux que mourir ici, non ?

Gabriel hocha la tête avec réticence et Castiel lui prit à nouveau la main pour sortir de l'arrière-boutique. Ils étaient à peine dans le magasin que Dean entrait à son tour à reculons, Red devant lui.

\- Ils sont entrés, se contenta-t-il de dire.

Castiel avait envie de pleurer. Ou de crier. Peut-être même les deux à la fois. Il ne voyait aucune issue à la situation. Il espérait sincèrement que Dean en avait une. Il était leur seule chance de sortir d'ici vivants.

\- Est-ce qu'il existe une sortie à cet étage ? Demanda le jeune homme en faisant volte-face pour regarder Castiel.

Il semblait avoir compris qu'il était le seul apte à répondre à ses questions. Le seul réellement déterminé à partir. Il avait raison. Gabriel n'était pas en état de décider quoi que ce soit. Il prit donc quelques secondes pour réfléchir avant de hocher la tête.

\- Il y a un escalier de secours. Mais il donne sur une boutique de l'autre côté du hall. S'ils sont déjà à cet étage, on ne pourra pas les éviter.

Dean jura entre ses dents. Dans son dos, Red aboyait toujours. Il était difficile de se concentrer avec tout ce bruit. Mais le jeune homme ne semblait pas réellement gêné. Il paraissait plongé dans une intense réflexion. Il finit par soupirer longuement.

\- Ok, c'est notre seule solution. On va devoir tenter notre chance. Je passe devant avec Red. Vous me suivez. Vous tirez sur tout ce qui bouge. D'accord ?

\- D'accord, répondit Castiel aussitôt.

Il regarda ensuite Dean se retourner à nouveau et repartir en direction du hall. Red avait cessé d'aboyer. Il semblait avoir conscience qu'il finirait par les faire repérer en faisant autant de bruit. Castiel, de son côté, relâcha la main de son frère mais le fit passer devant lui et choisit de fermer sa marche. Il avait besoin de garder un œil sur Gabriel pour s'assurer qu'il ne ferait pas de bêtises.

Il était difficile d'être à la fois concentré sur son frère devant lui, sur Dean qui leur montrait le chemin à suivre et sur leur environnement. Castiel était conscient qu'en fermant la marche, il prenait un risque supplémentaire. Quelqu'un ou quelque chose pouvait surgir dans son dos sans qu'il ne le voit venir. Il était à découvert. Et il croyait se souvenir que celui qui se trouvait ainsi en bout de fil dans un film d'horreur était généralement le premier à mourir. Il déglutit avec peine en jetant des coups d'œil réguliers autour de lui et dans son dos.

Dean ne se précipita pas de l'autre côté du hall. Castiel supposait qu'il ne voulait pas faire trop de bruit. C'était probablement la décision la plus raisonnable. Mais Castiel avait terriblement envie de courir. Il était terrifié et à ce rythme, il n'était pas sûr de ne pas paniquer avant d'avoir atteint l'autre côté du hall.

La traversée lui sembla incroyablement longue. Sans doute bien plus qu'elle ne le fut en réalité. Il était évident à présent que les contaminés étaient au rez-de-chaussée. Et qu'ils étaient nombreux. Castiel aurait été prêt à parier que certains étaient déjà dans l'escalier. Il pouvait entendre leurs cris et leurs grognements.

Les sons qu'ils faisaient étaient plus proches de ceux d'un animal enragé que d'un être humain en colère. Et parce qu'ils agissaient comme des bêtes, certains avaient pensé au tout début de a contamination qu'ils étaient faciles de les berner. Qu'ils étaient stupides et incapables de réfléchir suffisamment pour être réellement dangereux. Ça avait été une erreur. Bien que plus réellement humains, ils continuaient à penser et à prévoir leurs attaques. Ils étaient parfaitement capables d'établir un plan. Ils étaient même plus futés que certaines de leurs victimes. Et cela faisait d'eux une menace que personne n'avait su éradiquer.

Dean franchit finalement la porte du magasin par lequel ils pouvaient accéder à l'échelle de secours. Il attendit que Castiel soit entré à son tour avant de la refermer et de la bloquer avec un portant qu'ils passa à travers les poignées. Cela ne retiendrait pas les contaminés très longtemps. Il leur suffirait de passer à travers l'immense vitrine pour entrer. Mais cela leur permettrait peut-être de gagner suffisamment de temps pour prendre la fuite.

Red grogna en regardant la porte et du coin de l'œil, Castiel vit le premier des contaminés atteindre leur étage. Il se cacha aussitôt derrière une étagère. Gabriel était collé contre lui, visiblement tout aussi terrifié que lui. Heureusement pour eux, Dean semblait toujours lucide. Il siffla pour attirer leur attention avant de leur faire signe de le suivre.

Red ouvrit la marche et Castiel fut surpris de voir qu'il semblait savoir exactement où aller. Peut-être était-ce vrai, que les chiens avaient un sixième sens.

Quand ils furent enfin de l'autre côté du magasin, Castiel indiqua à Dean la fenêtre qui donnait sur l'escalier de secours. Le jeune homme hocha alors la tête.

\- Tu montes la garde pendant que je trouve quelque chose pour...

Le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, le bruit d'une vitrine qui volait en éclats l'interrompant. Castiel brandit aussitôt son arme en direction de l'entrée. Dans son dos, il entendit Dean ramasser quelque chose puis il entendit le bruit du verre cassé.

De toute évidence, le jeune homme avait renoncé à l'idée de se montrer discret.

\- Maintenant ! s'écria alors Dean.

Castiel se tourna alors et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Il aida Gabriel à sortir en premier puis regarda Red sauter agilement sur la plate forme de l'autre côté. Il enjamba ensuite le rebord à son tour. Quand il se tourna en direction de Dean à nouveau, le jeune homme était face à un premier contaminé. Sans hésiter une seconde, il lui tira une balle dans la tête, atteignant sa cible sans difficulté. Le contaminé tomba à la renverse mais déjà, plusieurs autres apparaissaient dans leur champ de vision.

\- Dean ! S'écria Castiel.

Le jeune homme recula, puis, avec une agilité que Castiel aurait aimé posséder, il sauta par dessus le rebord à son tour avant de s'élancer dans l'escalier. Dans leur dos, ils pouvaient entendre les contaminés grogner leur frustration et se précipiter dans leur direction. Castiel tenta vainement de les ignorer. Il n'avait jamais eu à en affronter autant. Il n'avait jamais réellement eu à se battre. Il avait le plus souvent privilégié la fuite à l'affrontement. Et si c'était également le plan de Dean, Castiel doutait qu'ils puissent partir sans se frayer un chemin à travers les contaminés. L'idée le terrifiait. Mais il était déterminé à s'en sortir. Et à ce que Gabriel en fasse de même.

Red ouvrait la marche à nouveau. Quand il fut en bas, il aboya à plusieurs reprises et presque aussitôt, Dean tira un nouveau coup de feu. Castiel devait reconnaître qu'il était admiratif de la façon dont ils travaillaient ensemble. Du fait qu'ils se comprenaient aussi facilement. A quel point tout cela semblait naturel entre eux. Il aurait pris le temps de le dire à Dean si toutefois ils n'avaient pas été cernés de toutes parts.

Dans son dos, les contaminés étaient dans l'escalier, à présent. Ils n'avaient plus beaucoup de marge ni de temps. Gabriel semblait enfin avoir repris le dessus. Il avait levé son arme et semblait plus calme. Castiel fut le dernier à rejoindre le sol. Il tourna aussitôt le visage vers Dean.

\- Ma voiture est de l'autre côté du bâtiment. On court jusqu'à elle et on tire sur tout ce qui bouge, lança-t-il.

Il ne laissa pas le temps à Gabriel et Castiel de protester ou de confirmer qu'ils avaient compris avant de s'élancer en direction du parking. Il y avait quelques contaminés aux alentours mais ils étaient encore suffisamment loin pour ne pas représenter un danger immédiat. Ils les avaient toutefois remarqués et marchaient à présent dans leur direction.

Red courait devant, Dean à quelques centimètres de lui. Le jeune homme tira deux fois à nouveau mais manqua sa cible. Castiel entendit un bruit dans son dos et se tourna juste à temps pour voir un contaminé approcher de lui.

Il agit alors instinctivement. Il n'était pas le meilleur tireur de la planète et savait à peine viser. Mais à cet instant précis, son instinct de survie était aux commandes. Il leva son arme et tira à plusieurs reprises pour être sûr de ne pas manquer sa cible. Il fut surpris de voir l'une de ses balles traverser le crâne du contaminé. Il tomba alors en arrière, son visage figé dans une grimace répugnante. Castiel ne la regarda pas plus longtemps et se remit aussitôt en route. Gabriel s'était arrêté pour vérifier que tout allait bien mais Dean était déjà au coin de bâtiment, prêt à passer de l'autre côté.

Castiel hocha alors la tête en direction de son frère pour le rassurer puis accéléra le rythme.

Ils le rejoignirent au moment où ce dernier abattait un nouveau contaminé qui les attendait juste à l'angle. Une seconde plus tard, un autre prenait sa place. Cette fois, ce fut Red qui lui sauta à la gorge.

Sa mâchoire se referma autour de sa jugulaire et avant que le contaminé n'ait eu le temps de tenter quoi que ce soit, Red la lui avait arrachée sans pitié. Le sang gicla aussitôt sur son museau. Il atterrit souplement sur le corps de sa victime et la relâcha. Castiel aurait été inquiet de le voir ingérer du sang s'il n'avait pas su que les animaux ne pouvaient pas contracter la maladie. C'était ce qui avait en partie fait dire à certains fanatiques que cette contamination était une punition divine uniquement destinée à faire payer à l'Humanité ses trop nombreux écarts. C'était peut être vrai. Castiel s'en fichait, de toute façon.

Dean contourna finalement le bâtiment quand Red l'eut rejoint. Quand Castiel en fit de même, il aperçut plusieurs contaminés qui approchaient. Ils n'étaient pas excessivement nombreux mais il y en avait suffisamment pour qu'ils ne puissent pas tous les éviter. Et d'autres approchaient dans leur dos.

Dean s'élança finalement juste après Red. S'ils attendaient plus longtemps, ils seraient pris en tenailles. Et ce serait la fin pour eux. Castiel en fit donc de même. Il transpirait et ses cuisses le brûlaient. Il était plutôt sportif avant l'apocalypse. Mais depuis que Gabriel et lui s'étaient installés dans le centre commercial, il n'avait plus cherché à s'entretenir physiquement. Et il le ressentait clairement, maintenant qu'il devait fournir un effort intense.

Il se força pourtant à garder le rythme. Il se préoccuperait de ses courbatures si toutefois il survivait à cette journée.

Dean abattit un nouveau contaminé alors que Red sautait à la gorge de celui qui se tenait devant eux. Une nouvelle fois, Castiel fut impressionné par la grâce qui se dégageait de l'animal. Il était trapu et aurait pu sembler maladroit quand on le voyait au repos. Mais dans l'effort, il était incroyable. Castiel avait entendu dire que les pitbulls avaient une force phénoménale dans la mâchoire. Ce n'était définitivement pas exagéré en ce qui concernait Red.

Alors qu'ils longeait le bâtiment, Castiel sentit une main se refermer sur son épaule. Elle avait surgi de nulle part et en cherchant à se dégager, il tomba lourdement sur le côté. Il entendit Gabriel crier son nom mais ne le chercha pas du regard. Il roula sur le dos et vit le contaminé qui l'avait saisi. Il sortait du bâtiment par une fenêtre ouverte et semblait déterminé à en finir avec lui.

Castiel avait laissé tomber son arme et son sac dans sa chute. Il tâtonna à droite et à gauche pour remettre la main sur son revolver mais ne lâcha pas son assaillant des yeux. Il le vit sortir du bâtiment puis avancer dans sa direction. Pendant une seconde, il fut convaincu qu'il allait mourir. Mais, sans qu'il entende le coup de feu partir, il vit une balle atteindre son assaillant sur le côté du crâne. Il roula alors sur le côté pour qu'il ne lui tombe pas dessus. Presque aussitôt, il repéra son arme et son sac. Il les ramassa sans attendre et se tourna vers Gabriel.

A sa grande surprise, il réalisa alors que c'était son frère qui avait abattu le contaminé. Il avait toujours son arme tendue dans sa direction, son doigt contre la gâchette.

Castiel se promit de le remercier en temps voulu avant de se remettre en route.

Il dut abattre deux autres contaminés avant d'atteindre une nouvelle fois l'angle du bâtiment. Cette fois, Dean ne s'immobilisa pas et le contourna rapidement. Gabriel courait juste devant Castiel, qui fermait une nouvelle fois la marche. Il entendait des bruits de pas dans son dos mais ne se retourna pas. Il savait qu'il avait plusieurs contaminés sur les talons et s'arrêter pour le vérifier lui serait fatal.

Il courut donc en priant pour être plus rapide qu'eux. Il y avait plus de contaminés encore de ce côté-ci. Mais Dean s'écartait du bâtiment en direction des véhicules garés sur le parking. Ce qui semblait signifier qu'ils étaient proches de leur but.

Devant Castiel, un contaminé se jetait sur son frère depuis l'angle du bâtiment. Gabriel l'esquiva facilement. Il n'eut toutefois pas le temps de lever son arme avant que son assaillant ne soit debout à nouveau. Castiel ne pouvait pas tirer de là où il se trouvait. Il risquait de toucher son frère. Il courut donc dans sa direction avec la ferme intention de sauter sur le contaminé et l'écarter de Gabriel. Mais au moment où ce dernier s'apprêtait à se jeter sur son frère, Red surgit de nul part et lui sauta à la gorge. Castiel se stoppa net, surpris que l'animal ait jugé nécessaire de voler à son secours. Il l'avait cru uniquement fidèle à Dean. Mais de toute évidence, il était également déterminé à protéger Gabriel.

Quand le contaminé fut mort, Red le relâcha et tourna la tête vers Castiel. Ce dernier était prêt à parier qu'il le faisait pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien.

\- Red ! Cria alors Dean non loin d'eux.

Le chien s'élançait aussitôt dans sa direction. Il était aux prises avec deux contaminés dont l'un lui avait saisi le bras et approchait dangereusement ses dents de son cou. Red arriva juste à temps pour l'en empêcher et lui réserva le même sort qu'à ses autres victimes. Une fois libre, Dean put abattre le second d'un balle dans la tête.

Castiel commençait à penser qu'ils avaient réellement une chance de s'en sortir. Il ne leur restait plus que quelques dizaines de mètres à parcourir avant d'atteindre les voitures sur le parking. Il ne savait pas laquelle appartenait à Dean mais il espérait sincèrement qu'il avait eu la présence d'esprit de se garer quelque part d'où il pourrait sortir facilement. Il était presque sûr que oui.

Gabriel tira plusieurs coups de feu quelques secondes plus tard et Castiel vit un contaminé tomber au sol. Dans son dos, il sentit une main l'effleurer. Il se pencha en avant pour l'éviter, se tourna pour identifier la menace et tira sans même réellement s'en rendre compte. Il toucha sa cible et réussit à ne pas tomber sur les fesses. Il était plutôt fier de lui. S'ils s'en sortaient vivants, il se promit de s'exercer à nouveau. Il n'était peut être pas un cas aussi désespéré que ce qu'il avait imaginé jusque là.

Il entendit de nouveau grognements puis de nouveaux coups de feu. Red aboya une fois alors que Dean jurait bruyamment.

Castiel se remit en route en vérifiant rapidement que tout le monde était encore là.

Devant lui, Dean s'approchait à présent d'une voiture noire qui était un peu à l'écart des autres. La sienne probablement. Elle semblait énorme même à cette distance. Et ancienne. Mais dans un état plutôt surprenant vu ce qu'elle avait dû traverser. Il rejoignit finalement Gabriel qui s'était arrêté pour tirer à nouveau sur un contaminé. Il en fit de même une seconde plus tard.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Red faire deux nouvelles victimes sans aucune difficulté alors que Dean tirait tout en cherchant quelque chose dans sa poche de veste. Quand Castiel vit qu'il ressortait ses clefs de voiture, il eut envie de pleurer de soulagement.

Il se força toutefois à rester concentré sur les contaminés qui approchaient et en tua un qui lui semblait trop proche de Gabriel. Son frère en esquiva un autre avant de l'abattre.

\- Dépêchez-vous ! cria alors Dean, qui avait visiblement déverrouillé les portes de la voiture.

Castiel le vit ouvrir la portière passager puis contourner le véhicule pour s'asseoir derrière le volant. Castiel dut tuer un nouveau contaminé qui tentait de l'attraper et quand il fut sûr qu'il était mort, il ouvrit la portière arrière de la voiture et se jeta sur la banquette juste derrière Dean. Il eut à peine le temps de la refermer derrière lui que déjà plusieurs contaminés se pressaient contre la fenêtre. Il ne perdit toutefois pas de temps à les regarder et suivit à la place son frère des yeux. Gabriel semblait penser qu'il devait prendre place à côté de Dean sur le siège passager mais avant qu'il ne l'ait rejoint, Red s'y installait à sa place. Dean se pencha pour refermer la portière et Gabriel n'eut d'autre choix que de se jeter sur la banquette arrière à côté de Castiel.

Une fois que tout le monde fut à l'intérieur, Dean démarra le moteur puis passa la marche avant sans attendre. La voiture s'élança alors, heurtant plusieurs contaminés sur son passage.

Personne ne dit rien durant de longues secondes. Ils étaient dans la voiture mais ils n'étaient pas encore totalement en sécurité. Ils ne le seraient pas tant qu'ils n'auraient pas quitté le parking.

Dean slaloma entre les véhicules et les contaminés avec la dextérité de quelqu'un qui connaissait parfaitement les capacités de sa voiture. Et quand il franchit enfin les limites du parking, Castiel s'autorisa enfin à laisser échapper un long soupir de soulagement.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Gabriel qui regardait le bâtiment par le pare-brise arrière. Il semblait à la fois soulagé et nostalgique. Ils venaient d'abandonner l'endroit où ils avaient été en sécurité depuis tous ces mois. Et ils n'étaient sans doute pas prêts à vivre sur la route comme Dean. Mais ils étaient en vie et ensemble. C'était la seule chose qui comptait vraiment.

\- Tout le monde va bien ? Demanda alors Dean, rompant finalement le silence.

Castiel jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à son frère avant de reporter son attention sur leur compagnon.

\- Oui.

\- Parfait, commenta Dean.

Ils roulèrent à nouveau un moment en silence. Castiel avait envie d'interroger Dean sur l'endroit où il comptait se rendre. Sur ce qu'il avait en tête les concernant. Mais il était presque sûr que le jeune homme n'avait pas envie de lui répondre.

\- Je peux te poser une question ?

Castiel fut surpris d'entendre Gabriel s'adresser à Dean avec calme. Il avait visiblement totalement repris le dessus à présent. Le monde dans lequel ils vivaient à présent exigeait d'eux qu'ils soient capables de tirer un trait rapide sur le passé et de se tourner uniquement vers le futur. Ils n'avaient pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur leur sort. Il n'avait même pas vraiment le temps de pleurer leurs morts.

\- Tu peux toujours essayer, répondit Dean en tournant le volume de la radio pour baisser un peu le son.

A côté de lui, Red était assis fièrement sur le siège passager, ses yeux rivés sur la route devant eux. Malgré le sang qui recouvrait une partie de sa tête et de son corps, il ne semblait pas gêné. Il était à sa place à côté de son maître, dont il avait sauvé la vie à plusieurs reprises. Il avait quelque chose de majestueux à cet instant précis.

\- J'aimerais juste savoir pourquoi Red a le droit de s'asseoir à côté de toi quand Cassie et moi devons nous serrer sur la banquette arrière.

Gabriel n'avait pas dit ça méchamment. Il semblait chercher à détendre l'atmosphère en plaisantant. Dean haussa les épaules avant de retirer une main du volant pour la poser dans le dos de son chien.

\- Parce qu'il est mon copilote et que c'est sa voiture au même titre que la mienne. Si le siège arrière ne te convient pas, il te reste toujours le coffre. Mais je doute que tu t'y sentes plus à l'aise.

Dean avait répondu sur un ton enjoué qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Castiel attribua sa décontraction au fait qu'ils venaient de survivre à une situation qui en aurait tué plus d'un et il se surprit à sourire.

\- Je suppose que Red n'est pas ouvert à la discussion sur ce point ?

Le chien tourna alors la tête vers Gabriel et, comme s'il avait compris qu'on parlait de lui, il aboya une fois dans sa direction avant de se tourner à nouveau vers l'avant. Gabriel rit alors pendant une seconde avant de caresser Red sur le sommet du crâne. Castiel fut soulagé de le voir aussi détendu quand il avait semblé totalement pris de panique quelques minutes plus tôt.

\- Tu ferais bien de te souvenir que vous n'êtes que des invités dans cette voiture. Sans quoi, tu risques d'être sérieusement déçu à l'avenir, lança alors Dean. Maintenant taisez-vous et laissez-moi apprécier ce moment.

Sur ces mots, Dean remonta le son de la radio. Elle diffusait une chanson que Castiel ne connaissait pas mais qui ressemblait à un de ces vieux morceaux de hard rock qui devenait rapidement inécoutable quand on n'était pas accro. Il n'y prêta toutefois pas réellement attention. Il était bien trop concentré sur ce que Dean avait juste avant d'augmenter le son.

« A l'avenir ». Il n'était pas tout à fait sûr de ce que le jeune homme entendait par là. Il avait été plutôt clair sur le sujet quand il était revenu les chercher. Il n'avait que promis de les emmener loin du centre commercial et de les laisser quelque part en sécurité avant de reprendre la route de son côté. Il semblait plutôt clair qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de les inviter à partager sa voiture plus que quelques heures. Mais ses paroles tendaient à prouver le contraire. Castiel n'était pas contre l'idée. Il savait qu'ils étaient plus en sécurité avec Dean et Red que seuls. Il était toutefois convaincu que le jeune homme ne comptait pas s'embarrasser d'eux très longtemps. Il était revenu pour les aider et leur avait sauvé la vie. Mais ça s'arrêtait là. Il était évident qu'il avait parlé sans réfléchir. Castiel ne devait surtout pas y voir quoi que ce soit d'autre que le bonheur d'être en vie.

A côté de lui, Gabriel semblait apprécier la musique et bougea sa tête au rythme de la batterie. Red regardait toujours devant lui. Et Dean tapait sur le volant en sifflant joyeusement. Castiel s'autorisa alors à fermer les yeux, épuisé par ce qu'ils venaient de vivre. Il ne savait pas ce que le reste de la journée leur réservait ou ce que leur compagnon avait en tête. Mais il était en vie. Gabriel allait bien également. Et il allait devoir s'en contenter pour le moment.


	5. Le journal

**Bonjour,**

 **Voici le chapitre 5.**

 **Merci une nouvelle fois pour votre fidélité et merci à Elyrine qui continue à me lire et me corriger.**

 **Bonne lecture et à lundi !**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **Over my head de Sum 41**

 **Chapitre 5 : Le journal**

 _« Je sais que tu es curieux quant à ce qui se trouve dans ce journal, Dean. Je sais que tu penses que j'écris pour oublier Jess. Mais ce n'est pas à elle que je m'adresse à travers ces lignes. C'est à toi. Et ce journal est mon testament. Il sera mon héritage puisque je n'ai rien d'autre que mon amour à te léguer quand je partirai. J'espère qu'il te réconfortera quand je ne serai plus là. J'espère qu'il te suffira. »_

 _Journal de Sam Winchester. 2 mai 2016._

Dean roula au son de Metallica jusqu'à ce que le soleil commence à se coucher, rendant la route trop dangereuse pour continuer sans risque. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent que quelques fois sur la route pour se dégourdir les jambes, se vider la vessie et laisser Red faire ce qu'il avait à faire.

Castiel dormit durant presque tout le trajet. Depuis le rétroviseur, il l'observa glisser lentement sur le siège jusqu'à ce que sa tête repose sur l'épaule de Gabriel. Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de sourire en les voyant. Et d'être également triste en assistant à cette interaction. Car elle lui rappelait tous les moments partagés avec Sam sur ce même siège arrière. Ces moments où son frère s'endormait un peu comme Castiel et posait lui aussi sa tête sur son épaule. Il était évident qu'ils étaient extrêmement proches l'un de l'autre. Sans doute autant que lui et Sam l'avaient été. Avant.

Et c'était en partie pour cela qu'il ne pourrait jamais voyager avec eux. Qu'il ne pourrait pas leur proposer de rester avec lui même pour quelques jours de plus. Il ne supporterait pas de les regarder ensemble. Il ne supporterait pas d'être le témoin d'un lien fraternel qu'il n'avait plus. Pas quand cette image lui faisait plus encore ressentir l'absence de Sam.

De surcroît, il était convaincu qu'à terme, s'il continuait à voyager avec eux, il finirait par s'attacher. Et il finirait par les perdre eux aussi. Il ne pourrait pas s'en remettre. Parfois, il avait la sensation que c'était là ce que la vie lui avait réservé pour le futur. D'être le dernier homme debout. Le dernier témoin de la destruction du monde. De souffrir de la mort des autres sans jamais pouvoir s'échapper. Sans mourir à son tour.

Non. Ce n'était pas envisageable. Et peu importait qu'il ait été surpris et impressionné par le sang-froid de Castiel et les qualités de tireur de Gabriel. Peu importait qu'ils aient pu se montrer utiles durant leur fuite. Dean ne pouvait pas avoir de la compagnie. Parce qu'il ne pourrait pas survivre à un nouveau deuil.

Il choisit de s'arrêter sur le parking d'un vieux motel désert. Ils étaient suffisamment à l'écart des grandes villes pour ne pas risquer d'avoir de la visite. Et l'endroit ne semblait pas avoir été envahi de contaminés. Dean coupa le moteur une fois sa voiture stationnée devant une chambre. Il tourna ensuite la tête vers Red. Son chien ne dormait que rarement quand ils étaient en voiture. Il restait alerte pour guetter le moindre danger. Il semblait toujours prêt à intervenir si c'était nécessaire. Cette fois ne faisait pas exception. Il remercia Red en le caressant rapidement sur le sommet du crâne avant de se tourner vers les deux frères sur le siège arrière.

\- On est arrivé, lança-t-il.

Castiel grogna une seconde contre l'épaule de son frère avant d'ouvrir doucement les yeux. Parce qu'une nouvelle fois, il ressemblait bien trop à Sam au réveil, il détourna les yeux et sortit de la voiture. Il laissa le temps à Red d'en faire de même avant de refermer la portière sans ménagement.

Il vit par la fenêtre les deux frères discuter sur le siège arrière mais il n'y prêta pas vraiment attention. Ils n'avaient probablement pas conscience de la chance qu'ils avaient d'être toujours là l'un pour l'autre. Dean aurait tout donné pour pouvoir passer encore une seule minute avec Sam. Pour pouvoir lui parler. Plaisanter avec lui. Le serrer dans ses bras. Il ne s'était jamais cru capable de survivre à son frère. Et il était surpris de s'être trompé sur ce point. Bien sûr, son absence était atroce et il respirait à peine quand il pensait à lui. Mais il continuait d'avancer et c'était probablement un miracle en soi.

Dean ouvrit le coffre de sa voiture pour en sortir ses armes et de quoi se changer. Il prit également de la nourriture avant de le refermer. Il attendit ensuite patiemment que Castiel et Gabriel sortent à leur tour avant de verrouiller toutes les portières.

Ils avaient le choix des chambres puisque le motel était totalement désert. Mais Dean savait qu'il était idiot de se séparer pour la nuit. Ils devaient pouvoir réagir rapidement si toutefois ils étaient attaqués. Et ils avaient besoin d'être ensemble si toutefois ils devaient prendre la fuite.

Il ouvrit donc la porte de la chambre en face de lui et fut soulagé de voir qu'elle contenait deux lits doubles. La tapisserie avait vu de meilleurs jours. La couleur des fleurs dessinées dessus avait pâli avec le temps et plusieurs pans avaient été arrachés. Le mobilier était ancien également. Les lits semblaient confortables. Dean n'avait de toute façon pas l'intention de dormir. L'adrénaline de leur fuite coulait encore dans ses veines et il ne serait jamais capable de rester suffisamment calme pour s'endormir.

Il avait de surcroît pris suffisamment de repos la veille pour avoir besoin de plus de sommeil. Il n'avait pas voulu dormir. Il craignait d'être réveillé par un cauchemar et de sembler vulnérable devant Gabriel et Castiel. Mais il avait fini par succomber malgré lui. Et heureusement pour lui, il n'avait pas fait de cauchemars. Ou du moins, il ne s'en souvenait pas.

Puis il était parti sans se retourner et en tentant de ne surtout pas se soucier de ce qui adviendrait des deux frères. Il était monté dans sa voiture. Avait observé le bâtiment pendant de longues secondes. Il avait alors pris conscience qu'il n'avait pas réellement envie de partir. Qu'il aurait préféré rester quelques jours avec les deux frères. Pour leur apprendre à se défendre. Pour leur donner des conseils sur la meilleure manière de sécuriser les lieux. Et pour ne pas être seul à nouveau aussi rapidement.

Il avait attendu quelques secondes avant de fermer les yeux et de repenser à Sam. A la douleur qu'il avait ressentie quand il était mort. A l'enfer qu'il traversait depuis. Et à la possibilité qu'il vive quelque chose de similaire – en moins fort, bien sûr – quand – et non pas si – Gabriel et Castiel finiraient par mourir sous ses yeux.

Il avait alors réussi à se convaincre qu'il prenait la bonne décision. Il ne pouvait rien pour les deux frères. Il devait se protéger avant tout. Et c'était quand il avait ouvert les yeux à nouveau qu'il les avait vus. Les contaminés. Ils approchaient du centre commercial et s'apprêtaient probablement à l'envahir. Castiel et Gabriel n'avaient aucune chance. Et si Dean était prêt à les laisser vivre leur vie comme ils le souhaitaient sans penser à ce qui pourrait leur arriver, il ne pouvait pas partir en voyant le danger s'approcher ainsi d'eux. Il ne pouvait pas fermer les yeux sur leur mort imminente. Il devait les prévenir.

Tout s'était ensuite enchaîné très vite. Il était revenu les chercher. Ils avaient fui ensemble. Puis ils avaient pris la voiture et roulé. Maintenant, ils étaient arrivés à l'endroit où ils se sépareraient au lever du soleil. Pour de bon cette fois. Dean ne pourrait pas leur offrir plus.

Il savait bien que partir du centre commercial était un choc pour eux. Qu'il était difficile d'envisager une vie sur la route après avoir trouvé un endroit et y être restés aussi longtemps. Mais c'était ainsi dans ce monde à présent. La stabilité n'existait plus. On ne pouvait pas avoir de certitudes. On n'était jamais réellement en sécurité. Gabriel et Castiel devaient l'accepter et aller de l'avant. Mais ils devaient le faire loin de lui. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas continuer à voyager avec eux.

\- Eh bien dis-moi, c'est le grand luxe ! Lança Gabriel dans le dos de Dean.

Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de sourire en l'entendant plaisanter de la sorte. Ils auraient vraiment pu être amis tous les deux. Ils avaient le même sens de l'humour.

\- Cassie, on dirait bien qu'on va devoir partager le même lit, ajouta ensuite Gabriel en jetant son sac sur le lit le plus loin de la porte.

Il se laissa ensuite tomber dessus et tapota le matelas en hochant la tête. Il jouait clairement un jeu. Il voulait se montrer fort pour son frère. C'était quelque chose que Dean comprenait et respectait. Quelque chose qu'il avait souvent fait pour Sam. Il savait combien il pouvait être difficile d'être le grand frère quand les choses n'allaient pas bien. Combien il pouvait être compliqué de masquer sa peur et son chagrin pour réconforter son cadet. Il laissa donc Gabriel jouer la comédie parce qu'il savait que c'était nécessaire pour lui. Qu'il le voyait comme son devoir.

\- Vous pouvez prendre les deux lits. Je n'ai pas l'intention de dormir pour le moment. Il faut que quelqu'un monte la garde, de toute façon.

\- On pourrait se relayer, suggéra Castiel après avoir longuement bâillé et frotté ses yeux.

Dean secoua la tête. Il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de les contraindre à rester éveillé quand il était sûr qu'il ne dormirait pas lui-même. Cela l'obligerait à faire la conversation et il n'en avait pas envie. De surcroît, ils avaient besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil avant son départ. Car ensuite, ils devraient être en permanence sur leurs gardes.

\- Tu sais... je commence à me demander si tu es humain ou si tu es un robot. Si je suivais le même rythme que toi, je serais probablement déjà mort, lança Gabriel depuis le lit sur lequel il s'était à présent allongé.

Dean ne le prit pas mal. Il savait qu'il était plus résistant que la moyenne. Bien sûr, il y avait également une explication à son désir de dormir au minimum. Mais il ne voulait pas partager cela avec les deux frères. Il ne voulait pas parler de Sam.

\- Je prends ça comme un compliment, répliqua-t-il finalement.

Il posa ensuite ses affaires sur la table dans un coin de la pièce et ouvrit son sac. Il en sortit ses armes qu'il aligna soigneusement. Il avait une routine à laquelle il ne dérogeait jamais. Où seulement quand il n'avait pas le choix. Mais à chaque fois qu'il trouvait un endroit où s'arrêter pour la nuit, il prenait le temps de nettoyer chacune de ses armes et de vérifier qu'elles étaient chargées et en état de marche. Il s'assit donc pour s'atteler à sa tâche sans se soucier de Gabriel et Castiel qui s'installaient de leur côté.

Il lui fallut de nombreuses minutes pour terminer ce qu'il faisait et quand il eut rangé son dernier revolver – celui de Sam, lui rappela son esprit avant qu'il ne réussisse à le faire taire – il se leva pour donner à manger à Red.

Il sortit ensuite de quoi se nourrir lui puis jeta des barres protéinées à Castiel et Gabriel. Il n'avait pas le cœur à préparer quoi que ce soit de plus compliqué et il doutait que ses compagnons en aient envie également. Il les ignora jusqu'à avoir terminé de manger puis attrapa son fusil et fit signe à Red de le suivre à l'extérieur.

Il avait besoin de prendre l'air. Besoin de s'échapper quelques minutes pour être un peu seul. Il savait bien que Gabriel et Castiel n'avaient aucune idée de ce que leur façon de se comporter avait comme effet sur lui. Il aurait été injuste de le leur reprocher. Mais il avait la sensation d'étouffer quand il était en leur présence trop longtemps. Il avait besoin de s'éloigner pour retrouver un semblant de calme.

Il aurait dû prendre le journal de Sam pour en lire un extrait pendant que Red s'éloignait pour se soulager. Mais il était sorti dans la précipitation et l'avait laissé dans son sac sur la table. Il le connaissait de toute façon par cœur, à présent. Il avait fini par en mémoriser les moindres lignes. Son frère avait clairement écrit dès le début que ce journal lui était adressé. Qu'il ne s'agissait pas uniquement d'un moyen de mettre par écrit son chagrin d'avoir perdu la femme de sa vie. Il l'avait rédigé pour Dean. Pour lui laisser quelque chose le jour où il ne serait plus physiquement présent à ses côtés. Il l'avait fait parce qu'il avait su dès le départ qu'il serait le premier à partir. Dean lui en avait voulu au début. Il avait été en colère en l'ouvrant pour la première fois. Mais il comprenait pourquoi son frère l'avait fait à présent. Et c'était la seule chose qui l'avait maintenu en vie jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Red.

Dean continuait d'attendre la mort avec une certaine impatience. Il voulait croire qu'après avoir rendu son dernier souffle, il retrouverait Sam. Ils seraient ensemble à nouveau. Mais il ne voulait surtout pas que son frère lui fasse le moindre reproche à ce moment là. Il allait donc se battre. Et le jour où il tomberait, il n'aurait rien à se reprocher.

Dean chassa ces idées de sa tête et observa Red qui revenait dans sa direction en trottinant. Il avait la bouche ouverte, la langue sur le côté et semblait totalement détendu. C'était bon signe. L'endroit était sûr. Dean continuerait bien sûr à surveiller les alentours. Mais il pouvait relâcher un peu sa garde pour le moment.

Il n'avait pas envie de rentrer dans la chambre. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas rester éternellement devant la porte. Il commençait à faire froid et il ne pouvait pas risquer de tomber malade. Il s'accorda toutefois quelques secondes de plus pour remplir ses poumons d'oxygène avant de faire volte-face et de rentrer à nouveau à l'intérieur.

Il trouva Gabriel allongé sur le lit mais sous les couvertures, cette fois. Il avait les yeux fermés et semblait endormi. Castiel était, quant à lui, assis sur l'autre lit, réveillé et ses yeux posés sur son frère. Il paraissait fatigué mais pas suffisamment pour dormir. Il avait récupéré un peu dans la voiture. Dean aurait préféré qu'il soit endormi aussi à son retour mais il pouvait le comprendre. Il avait besoin de s'assurer que Gabriel allait bien. Il savait que Sam l'avait fait à de nombreuses reprises après la mort de Jess. Il lui arrivait même de poser sa main sur le torse de Dean quand il dormait pour vérifier que son cœur battait toujours.

Dean se demandait qui le jeune homme pouvait avoir perdu pour se comporter ainsi avec la seule personne qui lui restait. Il ne poserait pas la question.

\- Merci, souffla Castiel quand il vit Dean traverser la chambre pour prendre des vêtements dans son sac.

Le jeune homme ne savait pas comment répondre. Il ne voulait pas avoir à expliquer son retour dans le centre commercial. Il ne voulait pas avoir à se justifier. Mais il était tout de même content d'entendre Castiel le remercier ainsi. Il avait bien fait de venir les chercher. Il n'aurait jamais pu se le pardonner s'il les avait abandonnés à leur sort.

\- Sans toi, on serait mort à l'heure actuelle. Je... je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre pourquoi tu l'as fait mais je t'en suis infiniment reconnaissant. Je pense qu'il est important que tu le saches.

Dean garda les yeux rivés sur le jean qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Il ne pouvait pas faire face à Castiel. Il ne supporterait pas de lire la reconnaissance et la gratitude dans ses yeux. Dean pensait le plus souvent qu'il ne méritait pas qu'on le remercie. Il avait peut-être fait quelque chose de bien pour les deux frères, cette fois. Mais cela n'effaçait certainement pas tout le mal qu'il avait fait jusque là. Cela ne compensait pas ses erreurs. Cela ne compensait certainement pas le moment d'inattention qui l'avait conduit à perdre le seul être au monde qu'il aimait plus que tout.

\- Tu n'as pas à me remercier, souffla-t-il sans être totalement sûr que Castiel l'ai entendu.

Il sortit ensuite un T-shirt presque propre et un des rares qui n'avait pas de trous. Il n'avait pas le luxe de se changer souvent. Pas plus qu'il ne pouvait prendre une douche. Mais il avait une bouteille d'eau à sa disposition et quelques minutes pour faire un minimum. Il allait en profiter.

\- Si, je le dois... parce qu'il est tout pour moi, tu sais.

La remarque de Castiel lui noua la gorge et il eut besoin de quelques secondes avant de pouvoir prendre la parole à nouveau.

\- Je sais, confirma-t-il.

Parce qu'il comprenait. Il était sans doute le mieux placé pour comprendre la force d'un tel lien. Il en avait partagé un similaire avec Sam. Continuait de le partager même si son frère était mort depuis quatre mois. C'était un lien qui avait conditionné sa vie depuis la naissance de Sam. Un lien qui continuait d'exister, malgré tout.

\- Est-ce que tu... est-ce que tu avais des frères et sœurs, avant tout ça ? Est-ce que... comment peux-tu comprendre ?

La question de Castiel était logique. Et une nouvelle fois, il ne pouvait pas savoir combien elle était malvenue. Et combien elle rendait les choses difficiles pour Dean. Il ne lui tenait pas rigueur. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui expliquer. Il refusait d'aborder ce sujet.

\- Je sais, c'est tout... c'est... c'est évident quand on vous regarde. Il t'aime énormément également. S'il venait à te perdre... je... je pense qu'il ne pourrait pas...

Dean fut incapable de terminer sa phrase. S'il en disait plus, il finirait par faire une erreur et par évoquer sa propre perte. Il espérait juste que Castiel avait saisi le message. Et qu'il ferait en sorte de se battre pour son frère. Pour ne pas le priver de la personne autour de laquelle il avait très certainement construit sa vie jusque là.

\- Je vais dans la salle de bains, annonça-t-il après quelques secondes.

\- Dean, l'appela alors Castiel dans son dos.

Mais Dean ne se retourna pas. Il n'en avait pas la force. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bains avec ses affaires sous le bras, son rasoir et la bouteille d'eau dans une main. Il fut soulagé de constater que Castiel n'insistait pas. Il referma la porte derrière lui puis s'appuya contre et ferma les yeux.

Il était conscient qu'il ne pourrait jamais surmonter la mort de Sam. Il l'avait accepté. Mais après quatre mois, il y avait des moments où la douleur était moins forte. Où elle était moins étouffante. Toutefois, dans les moments comme celui-ci, elle lui semblait insupportable. Il ne pouvait pas se contrôler quand son absence était aussi forte. Il appuya donc sa main contre sa bouche pour étouffer les bruits et cria pendant de longues secondes.

Quand sa gorge devint douloureuse, il s'arrêta. Il s'accorda encore quelques secondes pour retrouver un semblant de calme avant de rouvrir les yeux et de se diriger vers le lavabo. Il se déshabilla doucement puis entreprit de se nettoyer au mieux avec l'eau dont il disposait. Il se rasa ensuite rapidement puis s'habilla à nouveau.

Quand il eut terminé, il se força à se regarder dans la glace devant lui. Son reflet le surprit. Il ne ressemblait plus à l'homme qu'il avait été avant l'apocalypse. Il avait perdu du poids et sa peau était incroyablement blanche. Il avait des cernes sous les yeux et ses lèvres étaient pâles. Ses taches de rousseur étaient bien plus visibles et il ne put s'empêcher de les fixer pendant de longues secondes. Il les tenait de sa mère. Sam lui avait souvent dit qu'il aurait aimé en avoir aussi pour lui ressembler un peu plus. Son frère avait les traits de John là où Dean avait hérité de ceux de Mary. Ils ne se ressemblaient pas vraiment. Cela n'avait jamais posé de problème au jeune homme. Et c'était un soulagement à présent. Il n'aurait pas supporté de voir les traits de son frère en se regardant dans la glace.

Dean se regarda pendant encore quelques secondes avant de détourner le regard. Il se passa ensuite une main dans les cheveux puis se baissa pour rassembler les affaires qu'il avait abandonnées sur le sol. Il savait qu'il cherchait avant tout à gagner du temps en repliant soigneusement ses vêtements sales. Mais il en avait besoin. Il n'était pas encore totalement prêt à faire face à Castiel. Et il priait pour que son compagnon se soit endormi durant ce laps de temps.

Il ne pouvait toutefois pas rester plus longtemps dans la salle de bains sans leur faire courir de risque. Red était probablement de l'autre côté à veiller sur tout le monde. Mais il avait besoin de lui. Et il devait prendre son courage à deux mains. Il refusait d'être lâche. Même si la fuite était parfois la solution la plus plaisante.

Dean prit une grande inspiration puis posa la main sur la poignée de la porte. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Il allait sortir de cette pièce, traverser la chambre et sortir pour faire une nouvelle ronde. Et il ne laisserait pas Castiel l'en empêcher. Il ne le laisserait pas le ramener à la conversation qu'ils avaient abandonnée quelques minutes plus tôt.

Déterminé, Dean poussa la poignée et ouvrit la porte. Ce qu'il vit alors lui noua l'estomac et lui fit lâcher ce qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Pendant une seconde, il fut incapable de bouger. Incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Ou même de hurler. Il resta figé dans l'encadrement de la porte de la salle de bains, les yeux rivés sur Castiel qui ne semblait pas s'être rendu compte de sa présence.

Red était là aussi. Il était assis juste devant la porte de la chambre, le dos tourné à Castiel.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Dean fut surpris d'entendre sa propre voix dans le silence de la pièce. Surpris que cela ne réveille pas Gabriel. Surpris enfin d'avoir été capable de parler quand il avait cru une seconde plus tôt que ce n'était pas possible.

Castiel se tourna lentement vers lui. Dean se fichait qu'il fouille dans son sac. Il estimait même que c'était de bonne guerre puisqu'ils ne se connaissaient pas et qu'il avait toutes les raisons d'être méfiant. Il en aurait peut être même ri dans d'autres circonstances. Mais le problème était que Castiel ne s'était pas contenté uniquement de fouiller dans son sac. Non. Il en avait sorti le seul objet de valeur qui s'y trouvait. Celui qui avait plus d'importance pour Dean que ses armes ou ses vêtements. Il tenait dans ses mains le journal de Sam. Et personne n'avait le droit de le toucher. Personne mis à part Sam et lui. C'était la seule chose qu'il avait hérité de son frère avec le pendentif autour de son cou. Et c'était précieux. Parce que Sam y avait noté tout ce qu'il ressentait pour Dean. Tout ce qu'il voulait le voir faire une fois qu'il serait mort. Castiel n'avait pas le droit.

Bien sûr, dans le coin le plus rationnel de son esprit, Dean savait bien que le jeune homme ne pouvait pas deviner l'importance que ce journal avait pour lui. Il ne pouvait pas savoir qu'il avait appartenu à son frère. Et il était certainement injuste de s'emporter ainsi contre lui. Mais Dean n'était pas capable de se montrer raisonnable. Pas quand il était question du journal de son petit frère.

\- Je t'ai posé une question, lança-t-il quand il fut évident que Castiel n'allait pas répondre.

Il avait l'air proprement effrayé et Dean savait que c'était probablement du à son ton froid et à son regard qui en disait long sur ce dont il était capable pour lui faire lâcher le journal. Ou peut être était ce du en partie au fait que Red avait redirigé son attention sur lui et grognait doucement dans sa direction. Il avait de toute évidence senti la détresse et la colère de son maître et n'avait pas eu besoin de beaucoup chercher pour en trouver la source.

\- Je... je suis désolé. J'ai fait tomber ton sac et je voulais juste le remettre sur la table mais ensuite, je... j'ai vu ce carnet par terre. Je te jure que je ne l'ai pas ouvert. Je n'avais pas l'intention de le faire. Et... je vais le reposer.

Dean ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il parcourut la distance qui le séparait de Castiel en quelques enjambées et lui arracha le journal des mains. Il l'observa ensuite de longues secondes avant de jeter un dernier coup d'œil à Castiel. Quand ce dernier détourna le regard, il sortit de la chambre sans attendre et referma la porte derrière Red et lui avec violence. Il se fichait de réveiller Gabriel. Il se fichait de les voir prendre la fuite parce qu'ils avaient peur de lui. Ils avaient toutes les raisons d'être effrayés. Dans cet état de rage, Dean était capable de tout. Et Red était toujours en accord avec ses émotions.

Le jeune homme s'éloigna rapidement de la porte. Il serra le journal contre son torse et ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il eut atteint une table de pique-nique un peu plus loin. Il se laissa tomber sur le banc alors que Red prenait place à ses pieds.

Dean n'avait jamais attaché une grande importance à l'argent ou aux biens matériels. Il savait qu'ils étaient éphémères. Il avait toujours considéré que les liens qu'on tissait avec les gens étaient bien plus précieux. Mais il y avait quatre objets aujourd'hui dont il ne pourrait jamais plus se séparer.

Sa voiture. Elle avait été présente toute sa vie. Avait appartenu à son père en premier lieu avant qu'il n'en hérite à ses seize ans. Il avait passé des journées entières au volant, même avant l'apocalypse. Puis elle avait été sa maison quand le monde avait pris fin. C'était ici qu'il avait les meilleurs souvenirs de son frère. Ceux des moments heureux où ils pouvaient prétendre qu'ils étaient des chasseurs de démons. Elle était devenue un membre de sa famille.

Il y avait ensuite l'alliance de sa mère. Il la portait à l'annulaire droit. Son père la lui avait donné en plus de la voiture le jour de ses seize ans. Il ne l'avait plus quitté depuis. Elle était tout ce qu'il lui restait de Mary.

Le troisième objet était le pendentif à son cou. C'était Sam qui lui avait offert à Noël. Il n'avait probablement aucune valeur pécuniaire mais c'était la première chose que son frère lui avait donné et il le voyait comme son trésor le plus précieux. Il ne l'enlevait jamais. Même pas pour prendre sa douche ou quand il faisait l'amour avec une femme. Il l'emporterait dans sa tombe. Sans lui, il ne pouvait pas être complet.

Le dernier objet, sans doute le plus important, était le journal de Sam. Il était devenu sa Bible depuis la mort de son frère. Sa force quand il en manquait. Sans lui, il aurait déjà rejoint son frère là où il se trouvait.

Et à la simple idée que Castiel ait pu le toucher, il avait envie de vomir. Il avait envie de hurler jusqu'à ce que ses poumons et sa gorge soient douloureux. Il avait envie de pleurer. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il considérait Castiel comme mal intentionné. Mais laisser son journal entre les mains d'un inconnu revenait, dans son esprit en tout cas, à trahir Sam.

Il serra les dents pour se retenir de pleurer et commencer à se balancer doucement d'avant en arrière. Il pouvait sentir l'angoisse s'emparer de lui et lui paralyser un à un tous les membres. Il avait déjà quelques crises d'angoisse – crises de tétanie, Dean, souffla la voix de Sam dans sa tête – et il savait comment les gérer. Il lui suffisait de se concentrer sur sa respiration. De ne pas la laisser s'accélérer de trop. Il en était capable. Il le savait.

A ses pieds, Red dut sentir à nouveau sa détresse puisqu'il vint poser sa tête sur sa cuisse en gémissant. Dean aurait aimé pouvoir le rassurer mais il devait utiliser le peu d'énergie qui lui restait pour garder son calme.

Après quelques secondes durant lesquelles son chien tenta d'attirer son attention sans résultat, il décida de changer de tactique. Il recula de quelques pas puis sauta agilement sur le banc. Il s'assit ensuite à côté de Dean et lui lécha le visage.

Le jeune homme utilisa cette sensation pour garder un semblant de contact avec la réalité. Il devait absolument retrouver le contrôle. Dans son état, il était une proie facile. Et peu importait que l'endroit lui ait semblé désert au préalable. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de manquer ainsi de vigilance.

Red continua pendant un long moment à lui lécher le visage puis, quand Dean réussit enfin à ralentir le rythme de sa respiration, il vint coller sa truffe froide sur sa joue. Ce fut à ce moment que le cœur du jeune homme se calma enfin. A ce moment précis qu'il sentit son angoisse diminuer et le calme revenir pour de bon. Il prit toutefois un instant pour s'assurer que ce n'était pas temporaire avant de passer un bras autour du dos de Red pour le serrer contre lui. Le journal de Sam se trouva alors entre leurs deux corps, protégé de l'extérieur. Dean ferma les yeux.

\- Merci, mon grand, souffla-t-il alors à l'intention de Red.

Il espérait sincèrement que son chien avait conscience de ce qu'il venait de faire pour lui. De ce qu'il avait fait pour lui depuis leur rencontre. Il lui devait la vie et tellement plus. Il n'aurait jamais cru être un jour redevable envers un animal. Mais il était évident à présent qu'il avait eu tort. Car la liste s'allongeait jour après jour et qu'il ne voyait pas comment équilibrer le score. Red ne semblait toutefois pas lui en tenir rigueur. « Les chiens aiment inconditionnellement leur maître » répétaient souvent les amoureux des animaux. Ça n'avait jamais semblé aussi vrai pour Dean.

Après une longue étreinte, Dean finit par reculer. Il prit ensuite quelques secondes pour épousseter inutilement le journal dans ses mains avant de le poser sur ses cuisses et d'observer ce qui l'entourait.

Il ne l'avait pas entendu approcher et n'avait même pas senti sa présence. Mais Castiel se tenait non loin de lui et avait probablement assisté à toute la scène. Dean se sentit aussitôt ridicule. Il détourna les yeux pour ne pas avoir à le regarder. Red, quant à lui, sauta du banc et grogna en direction de Castiel.

\- Ça va, Red. Laisse-le tranquille, jeta Dean pour le calmer.

Il n'était plus réellement en colère contre Castiel. Il ne voulait pas que son chien se jette à sa gorge parce qu'il avait réagi avec excès. Il ne voulait pas s'expliquer non plus. Il voulait juste que cette nuit se termine et que les deux frères partent enfin loin de lui. Il voulait être seul à nouveau.

\- Je suis désolé, tu sais, lança Castiel.

Dean hocha la tête en observant le journal sur ses cuisses. Il le leva ensuite pour le poser sur la table mais garda les mains dessus. Il avait la sensation qu'il allait disparaître si toutefois il le lâchait.

\- Je sais que tu l'es, répliqua-t-il alors.

Il ne comprenait pas comment Castiel pouvait encore être là lui parler et à s'excuser après la scène qu'il lui avait faite quelques minutes plus tôt. A sa place, Dean aurait pris ses affaires et serait parti loin de lui. Il n'aurait pas cherché à en savoir plus. Il n'aurait certainement pas tenté de s'excuser. Mais Castiel était visiblement différent de lui. Cela le déstabilisait complètement.

Depuis le début de l'apocalypse, il n'avait plus croisé une seule personne qui n'était pas mal intentionnée. Aucune n'avait tenté ainsi de se montrer gentil avec lui. Il savait parfaitement comment gérer ces situations. Mais il n'avait aucune idée de l'attitude à adopter avec quelqu'un comme Castiel. Il n'aimait pas être déstabilisé. Il n'aimait pas être ainsi en permanence sur la défensive. Il n'aimait pas du tout l'effet que cet inconnu – car c'était encore un inconnu – avait sur lui.

\- Je peux te jurer que je voulais juste le ranger. Je ne me serais jamais permis de l'ouvrir.

\- Je sais, répéta Dean, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Il vit du coin de l'œil Castiel avancer d'un pas. Il semblait toujours un peu stressé par les potentielles réaction de Dean et Red. Mais il semblait également déterminé à poursuivre cette conversation.

\- J'ai moi-même des objets que... dont je ne peux pas me séparer et qui me rappellent ma vie d'avant. Je pense que je perdrais totalement les pédales si quelqu'un venait à les toucher et... sans doute que j'aurais dû y songer avant de me permettre de prendre ce carnet.

Dean caressa la couverture du journal de la main pendant une seconde avant de se décider à parler enfin à son tour.

\- Je n'aurais pas du réagir comme ça. Je sais que j'ai eu tort, mais ce journal est... il est extrêmement important pour moi et je n'aime pas l'idée qu'on puisse le toucher. Il... c'est comme ça, c'est tout. Mais je suis désolé de m'être emporté. Et je suis désolé que Red t'ait fait peur. Il a juste voulu me protéger.

Castiel avança d'un nouveau pas. Il finit par rejoindre la table de pique-nique où Dean était installé. Il choisit toutefois de s'asseoir en face de lui et non pas à côté. Il semblait déterminé à garder ses distances avec le jeune homme et son chien.

\- Tu n'as aucune raison de t'excuser. C'était un malentendu. Rien de plus. Et... je trouve ça plutôt bien que ton chien soit aussi à l'affût de la moindre de tes réactions. C'est un compagnon précieux.

\- Il est génial, approuva Dean aussitôt.

Il posa sa main libre dans le dos de Red et la laissa là pour lui signifier que tout allait toujours bien. Castiel avait les bras croisés sur son torse. Il faisait visiblement un effort pour ne pas regarder le journal. Il se montrait prudent. Dean soupira longuement.

\- Tu sais... je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es aussi gentil... je veux dire... je ne t'ai donné aucune raison de l'être et pourtant, tu... on dirait que c'est plus fort que toi.

Castiel rit alors pendant une seconde et Dean fronça les sourcils, surpris. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce type de réaction. A vrai dire, il avait pensé que le jeune homme s'emporterait en entendant cela. Mais une nouvelle fois, il était surpris. Il commençait presque à s'habituer.

\- C'est ce que Gabriel m'a toujours dit. Il... on a vécu des choses difficiles quand on était gosses mais... alors que j'avais toutes les raisons de détester les gens autour de nous, je continuais à me montrer poli et gentil avec eux. Gabe me disait alors que j'étais trop gentil. Que cela finirait par se retourner contre moi et qu'on m'utiliserait facilement dans le futur. Mais je n'ai pas voulu changer. Je n'estime pas que la gentillesse est un défaut ou une faiblesse. Bien au contraire... je crois même que c'est ma plus grande force.

Dean aurait aimé pouvoir être du même avis que Castiel. Mais il était persuadé que le jeune homme se trompait sur toute la ligne. C'était vrai avant et ça l'était sans doute plus encore à présent. Il était important de se montrer méfiant. Important de ne pas accorder sa confiance à n'importe qui. La gentillesse conduisait inéluctablement à la mort. Même Sam, qui était pourtant la personne la plus gentille au monde avant que le monde ne prenne fin, avait fini par en prendre conscience. Dean espérait que Castiel apprendrait cette leçon d'une manière pas trop douloureuse.

\- Je suis désolé de te le dire mais je crois que Gabriel a raison sur ce point.

\- Et moi, je continue à penser qu'il a tort.

Dean haussa alors les épaules et choisit de ne pas continuer à débattre sur ce point. Ils ne parviendraient jamais à se mettre d'accord. Castiel avait le droit de penser ce qu'il voulait après tout. Ce n'était pas son problème. Il ne voulait pas que cela le devienne.

\- Je suppose que tu ne m'en diras pas plus sur ce carnet, avança Castiel après de longues secondes de silence.

Dean secoua la tête aussitôt. C'était hors de question. Il ne parlerait pas de Sam. Il comprenait la curiosité du jeune homme. Il aurait sans doute été dans le même état que lui si les rôles avaient été inversés.

\- Tu sais, tu n'as pas à en avoir honte. Je sais bien ce que tu dois te dire à cet instant précis. Tu dois penser que je te juge parce que je t'ai vu paniquer pour un objet dont tu es le seul à connaître la valeur. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je ne pense pas que c'est stupide et je ne pense pas que c'est disproportionné non plus. Je pense au contraire qu'il est important de garder des souvenirs de notre vie d'avant. Parce que sans elle, on finirait par oublier qui nous avons été... qui nous sommes. Ce serait pire que tout.

Dean se garda bien de dire qu'il avait déjà la sensation de ne plus savoir exactement quel genre d'homme il avait été avant la fin du monde. Il était différent aujourd'hui. Il avait perdu le goût de rire. Il ne voulait surtout plus être entouré. Il était froid, irritable et injuste. Il n'était pas devenu quelqu'un de bien. Et ce n'était pas le journal de Sam qui pourrait le faire changer. La seule personne à pouvoir le sauver de lui-même était morte aujourd'hui.

\- Et je sais aussi que demain, on se séparera. Je sais que tu as très envie de te débarrasser de Gabe et de moi. Je le comprends et une nouvelle fois, je ne te juge pas mais... sache que si toutefois, tu estimais avoir besoin de compagnie... même pour quelques jours, on serait ravis tous les deux de faire un bout de chemin avec toi.

Dean se mordilla la lèvre inférieure une seconde avant de secouer une énième fois la tête.

\- C'est gentil, Castiel, mais je ne peux pas. J'aimerais te répondre que je vais l'envisager mais je ne veux pas te mentir.

\- Et je suppose qu'une fois de plus tu ne m'en diras pas plus sur le sujet ?

Dean lui sourit tristement. Castiel hocha alors la tête puis se leva du banc. Il s'en éloigna de quelques pas avant de faire volte-face.

\- Je suis désolé pour tout, Dean.

\- Je t'ai pardonné pour le journal. Rassure-toi.

\- Je ne parlais pas du journal.

Sur ces mots, Castiel s'éloigna sans laisser le temps à Dean de réagir. Il ne savait pas comment le faire de toute façon. Il n'était même pas vraiment sûr de comprendre ce que le jeune homme avait cherché à lui dire. Il était évident que sa détresse l'avait touché. Et il était convaincu que Castiel avait été sincère avec lui. Mais sa réaction était incompréhensible pour Dean. Elle ne collait pas avec le monde dans lequel elle vivait. Sam aurait su exactement quoi dire à sa place. Il aurait trouvé les mots justes pour remercier Castiel. Il aurait même sans doute insisté pour qu'ils restent ensemble. Dean était bien moins doué que lui, dans ce domaine. Il n'était pas quelqu'un de bien comme avait pu l'être son frère.

A côté de lui, Red sauta finalement du banc et s'éloigna pour aller renifler un buisson. Dean observa pendant ce temps le parking et la rue derrière lui. La nuit était presque tombée à présent mais l'endroit restait complètement silencieux. Il se demanda pendant une seconde si ce motel ne pourrait pas servir de base à Castiel et Gabriel. Il était loin de la route et l'endroit était difficilement accessible. Ils seraient au calme ici. Ce n'était pas aussi intéressant que le centre commercial mais ils pouvaient parfaitement rester ici quelques jours pour reprendre leurs esprits et établir un plan pour le futur.

Dean se promit de leur suggérer l'idée avant de se lever du banc à son tour. Il siffla une fois pour signaler à Red qu'ils devaient rentrer. Une seconde plus tard, son chien courait dans sa direction. Dean lui sourit avant de reprendre le journal de Sam et de le serrer à nouveau contre lui. Il se sentait bien plus calme à présent. Pas réellement mieux. Il savait qu'il ne se sentirait plus jamais bien. Mais il se sentait la force de rentrer dans la chambre pour ranger le journal de Sam dans son sac. Il ressortirait ensuite pour faire une dernière ronde avant de les barricader pour la nuit. Il ne dormirait pas. Mais une chaise serait tout de même la bienvenue. Ces crises d'angoisse le vidaient totalement de son énergie. Son corps entier protestait à chaque pas.

Dean prit une grande inspiration avant de pousser la porte de la chambre. Il fut soulagé de voir que Castiel était couché, à présent. Il avait toutefois choisi de s'installer dans le lit de Gabriel. Il ne l'avait pas fait parce qu'il avait besoin d'être à côté de son frère. Il l'avait fait pour lui donner aussi une chance de se coucher à son tour. C'était une nouvelle preuve de sa gentillesse. Dean secoua la tête avant de se diriger vers la table pour ranger le journal. Une fois la fermeture remontée, il reprit ses armes et ressortit de la chambre en silence, Red sur les talons. Jusqu'à ce qu'il en ait fini avec sa ronde, il repensa à ce que Castiel lui avait dit. A ce qu'il avait fait pour lui. A sa compassion et à son pardon. Et pour la première fois depuis la mort de Sam, il ne put s'empêcher d'être triste à l'idée de laisser quelqu'un derrière lui. Il ne changerait pas d'avis pour autant, bien sûr. Il écouterait son cerveau plutôt que son cœur. Mais c'était un changement important qu'il ne pouvait pas ignorer. Et qui le terrifiait complètement.


	6. Crise

**Bonjour,**

 **Voici le chapitre 6 toujours corrigé par Elyrine qui continue de me consacrer du temps pour améliorer cette histoire.**

 **Dean se montre vulnérable et Castiel prend les choses en main.**

 **Merci de continuer à me lire et à m'écrire !**

 **Bonne lecture et jeudi**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **Viva La Gloria de Green Day**

 **Chapitre 6 : Crise**

 _« Dean, si en chemin tu rencontres des difficultés qui te semblent insurmontables, je veux que tu te battes. Tu en doutes souvent, mais tu es la personne la plus forte qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer. Je sais que tu feras en sorte de me rendre fier. Et pour cela, tu ne dois jamais baisser les bras. Jamais te laisser envahir par la peur. Tu dois t'accrocher au moindre petit espoir – peu importe la forme qu'il prend - et continuer à aller de l'avant. Je sais que tu en es capable. »_

 _Journal de Sam Winchester. 06 juillet 2016._

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, Castiel n'était pas tout à fait sûr de se souvenir de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il était dans un lit confortable. Il était au chaud. Et il y avait quelqu'un allongé à côté de lui. Pendant une seconde, il crut qu'il avait fait un très long et très réaliste cauchemar. Qu'il était de retour à Dallas. Dans son petit appartement et dans sa chambre. Que la personne à côté de lui était un de ces rares hommes qu'il ramenait chez lui pour la nuit.

Heureusement pour lui, il se souvint à temps qu'il s'agissait en fin de compte de son frère. Et qu'il n'avait pas cauchemardé. Le monde avait pris fin. L'apocalypse avait eu lieu et ils étaient à présent en fuite.

Castiel se tourna sur le dos et observa le plafond une seconde. La peinture blanche avait jauni avec le temps. Il était seul avec Gabriel dans la chambre. Dean n'était pas là et le lit qu'il lui avait laissé n'était pas défait. Il n'avait donc pas dormir.

Castiel s'étira longuement pour détendre ses muscles et fut satisfait de voir qu'il ne souffrait pas trop des efforts fournis la veille. Cette nuit de sommeil lui avait fait du bien.

A côté de lui, Gabriel dormait toujours. Castiel sourit en le regardant avant de sortir doucement du lit. Il n'avait jamais été un gros dormeur. Mais il n'avait jamais été non plus réellement du matin. Dans ce qu'il appelait sa « vie d'avant », il avait besoin d'au moins deux ou trois tasses de café avant de pouvoir réellement être opérationnel. C'était un luxe qu'il n'avait plus à présent. Il devait constamment être sur ses gardes. Toujours prêt à réagir même s'il venait tout juste d'ouvrir les yeux.

Castiel jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. Il fut soulagé de voir que le sac de Dean se trouvait toujours sur la table dans un coin de la chambre. Il avait été convaincu, pendant une seconde, que le jeune homme avait pris la fuite avant leur réveil. Qu'il les avait abandonnés sans se retourner. Sans leur dire « au revoir ».

Bien sûr, il ne leur devait rien. Il leur avait sauvé la vie. Mais après ce qui c'était passé la veille, Castiel aurait détesté le voir prendre la route sans même les saluer avant.

Il n'avait pas menti à Dean. Il n'avait pas eu l'intention d'ouvrir le carnet quand il l'avait ramassé. Il ne se le serait jamais permis. Et il avait réellement fait tomber le sac par maladresse. A aucun moment, il n'avait envisagé de fouiller dans les affaires de son compagnon. Mais il était à présent curieux de savoir ce que contenait ce carnet. Il était convaincu que Dean le tenait de quelqu'un d'extrêmement proche. Un parent. Ou la femme qui avait partagé sa vie à un moment ou à un autre de son existence. Il aurait vraiment aimé que le jeune homme accepte de se confier. Qu'il lui en dise plus. Mais il n'avait pas insisté. Dean était un mystère. Il était une énigme que Castiel mourait d'envie de résoudre. Il savait toutefois qu'il n'en aurait jamais la chance. Et c'était sans doute mieux ainsi. Si toutefois il avait plus de temps à disposition, il se sentirait contraint d'obtenir des réponses. Et il était sûr que cela le pousserait à s'attacher au jeune homme. Ce serait dangereux. Le monde dans lequel ils vivaient l'était suffisamment pour qu'ils ne prennent pas de risques supplémentaires.

Castiel prit quelques minutes pour se changer et se rafraîchir le visage dans la salle de bains de la chambre. Quand il en sortit, Gabriel dormait toujours. Et Dean n'était pas revenu.

Castiel savait qu'il ne devait pas avoir envie de l'affronter. De parler avec lui après ce qui s'était passé la veille. Il pouvait facilement le comprendre. Il était évident qu'il avait compris que Castiel avait assisté à son début de crise d'angoisse sur le banc à l'extérieur. Ils n'en avaient pas discuté mais Castiel avait tout de même fait en sorte de lui dire qu'il ne le jugeait pas. Que non, il ne le trouvait pas ridicule.

Il avait eu le cœur brisé en voyant le jeune homme paniquer de la sorte. Il avait tout de suite senti que le voir avec le carnet entre les mains l'avait mis en colère. Il lui avait même fait un peu peur, sur le coup. Puis, après avoir pris quelques secondes pour préparer ce qu'il devait dire, il avait décidé d'aller lui parler pour s'excuser. Mais quand il était sorti, il avait aussitôt vu que le jeune homme n'allait pas bien.

Sa première réaction avait été de courir dans sa direction pour lui apporter son aide. Il savait reconnaître une crise d'angoisse parce qu'Anna en avait souvent fait quand elle était plus jeune. Et il savait comment aider Dean à la surmonter. Mais il n'avait pas fait plus d'un pas que Red volait au secours de son maître. Castiel l'avait regardé monter sur le banc et se serrer contre le jeune homme jusqu'à ce que sa présence le ramène à la réalité. Jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne à reprendre le dessus. C'était une scène incroyable. A la fois incroyablement belle et terriblement triste. Il en avait eu les larmes aux yeux.

Il avait heureusement réussi à dissimuler son malaise et à parler un peu avec Dean. Il ne lui avait pas dit tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur mais lui avait exprimé l'essentiel.

A présent, il était un peu nerveux, aussi. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que Dean avait en tête. Il avait été plutôt clair la veille. Il n'envisageait pas de rester. Pas même quelques jours de plus. Il devait être en train de préparer son départ. Et cette fois, ce serait pour de bon.

Castiel choisit d'ignorer la douleur que cela faisait naître au creux de son estomac avant de sortir de la chambre en silence. Comme il s'y était attendu, Dean se trouvait à l'extérieur. Il était juste devant la porte, le dos tourné et les bras appuyé contre la balustrade qui les séparait du parking.

Castiel prit une seconde pour remplir ses poumons de l'air frais du début de journée avant de s'approcher du jeune homme et de s'appuyer sur la balustrade à son tour.

\- Bonjour, lança-t-il pour engager la conversation.

Dean avait le regard rivé sur les arbres devant eux. Castiel n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il voyait là bas.

\- Bonjour. Bien dormi ? Demanda finalement le jeune homme.

Castiel hocha la tête aussitôt.

\- C'était sans nul doute la meilleure nuit que j'ai passée depuis le début de tout ça. Merci d'être resté éveillé pour monter la garde. Même si tu n'avais pas à le faire, tu sais.

Dean ne répondit rien et Castiel n'insista pas. Il était évident que le jeune homme ne réussissait pas à accepter facilement les remerciements. Ou les compliments. Castiel se demanda alors si c'était parce qu'il n'en avait pas reçu beaucoup durant sa vie d'avant. Ou si c'était uniquement parce que cela lui rappelait quelqu'un qu'il avait perdu.

\- Où est passé Red ? Demanda-t-il finalement quand il réalisa que le chien n'était pas à côté de son maître.

Depuis qu'ils avaient rencontré Dean, Red ne s'était jamais éloigné de lui. Il était comme son ombre. Toujours présent pour veiller sur lui. Il était étonnant de ne pas le voir assis à ses pieds comme à chaque fois.

\- Il est dans le coin. Je crois qu'il a senti un animal dans les buissons.

C'était donc ça que le jeune homme regardait avec autant d'insistance. Il avait laissé Red s'éloigner mais il le surveillait toujours. Il était évident que son chien comptait énormément pour lui. Castiel pouvait le comprendre. Il était son seul compagnon depuis un moment, maintenant. Il était normal que leur lien soit aussi fort. Il se fichait de ce que certains pourraient en penser. Le fait que Red ne soit pas un être humain ne changeait rien.

\- Vous êtes sur le départ ? Demanda-t-il ensuite.

Il ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet, mais il avait besoin de savoir. Il était conscient que le moment du départ de Dean approchait à grands pas. Et il savait qu'il n'aurait pas vraiment le temps de s'y préparer.

\- Je voulais attendre que vous soyez réveillés tous les deux. Je voulais vous parler avant de partir.

\- Et de quoi ? L'interrogea Castiel en faisant son maximum pour ne pas paraître trop optimiste.

Dean détourna finalement les yeux des arbres en face de lui. Mais il ne regarda pas Castiel à la place. Il posa les yeux sur sa voiture à quelques mètres d'eux.

\- Cet endroit est calme. Il est isolé et je pense que vous pourriez être en sécurité ici, au moins pendant quelques jours. Je sais qu'il n'a pas été facile pour vous d'abandonner le centre commercial et... j'imagine que vous avez besoin d'un moment pour reprendre vos esprits. Alors je pourrais vous montrer le meilleur moyen de sécuriser l'endroit au maximum avant de partir. Histoire que vous n'ayez pas à fuir dans la minute.

Castiel hocha la tête. C'était une bonne idée. Il était presque sûr que Gabriel serait partant pour rester ici quelques jours. Peut-être même plus. Ils auraient besoin de partir à un moment ou à un autre parce qu'ils seraient rapidement à court de provision. Mais l'idée était tout de même intéressante. Il n'était pas étonné qu'elle vienne de Dean. Il était nettement plus entraîné qu'eux.

\- J'ai vu une voiture de l'autre côté du motel en faisant le tour ce matin. Elle est en état de marche et... enfin, je pense que vous devriez la prendre.

Castiel acquiesça à nouveau. Il était surpris de voir que Dean semblait avoir beaucoup réfléchi à leur sécurité durant la nuit. C'était la seconde fois qu'il prouvait qu'il se souciait d'eux après être revenu les chercher la veille. Il pouvait dire et penser ce qu'il voulait de lui-même. Castiel savait qu'il était quelqu'un de bien.

\- Je ne peux pas parler pour mon frère mais je pense qu'il sera d'accord. C'est une excellente idée. Merci.

Dean fit un vague signe de la main qui semblait signifier qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'être remercié. Castiel n'insista pas. Il jeta juste un coup d'œil au jeune homme et grimaça en voyant les imposantes cernes noires qui soulignaient ses yeux verts. Il semblait à bout de forces. Totalement vidé de son énergie. Et c'était probablement logique, après sa crise d'angoisse de la veille. Il savait qu'Anna avait souvent besoin de plusieurs heures de sommeil pour récupérer quand elle en faisait une. Dean aurait dû en faire de même. Mais parce qu'il était têtu et sans doute trop fier pour reconnaître qu'il ne se sentait pas bien, il avait tenu à rester éveillé. Il allait le payer à un moment ou à un autre. Castiel ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était en partie de sa faute.

\- Tu devrais aller manger quelque chose. Et tu devrais aller réveiller ton frère. J'aimerais assez qu'on s'y mette rapidement.

C'était une nouvelle preuve de l'envie que Dean avait de partir au plus vite. Et ça allait à l'encontre de sa volonté apparente de les aider. Castiel ne le comprenait pas. Il était paradoxal et lunatique. Une seconde, il semblait calme et enthousiaste à l'idée de leur venir en aide. La seconde d'après, il était brusque et froid. C'était sans doute dû à quelque chose qu'il avait vécu avant de les rencontrer. Et c'était déstabilisant pour Castiel. Mais cela lui donnait plus encore envie de percer le mystère qu'il représentait.

\- Est-ce que tu as mangé, toi ? Demanda-t-il alors.

Dean secoua la tête en relevant la tête pour regarder à nouveau les arbres devant eux.

\- Je n'ai pas faim.

Castiel soupira, agacé par cette réponse.

\- Dean, tu ne vas pas pouvoir continuer à ce rythme bien longtemps. Tu ne dors pas. Tu ne manges pas. Et tu penses tenir le coup comme ça pendant combien de jours ?

Il savait parfaitement que le jeune homme n'apprécierait pas de l'entendre ainsi pointer l'évidence. Mais il avait besoin de le dire. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Dean les aider ainsi sans rien faire pour lui rendre la pareille. Il semblait déterminé à se détruire à petit feu. Et Castiel ne comprenait pas pourquoi. S'il voulait autant mourir, il aurait dû se tirer une balle dans la tête depuis longtemps. Ça aurait été plus rapide et moins douloureux.

\- Merci mais je m'en sors parfaitement bien sans tes conseils. J'ai survécu jusque-là, non ? Et sans me cacher dans un centre commercial où j'ai tout ce dont j'ai besoin pour survivre tranquillement. Alors je n'ai pas vraiment l'impression que tu sois le mieux placé pour me dire comment je dois gérer les choses.

Castiel ne put s'empêcher d'être vexé en entendant cela. Il était évident que Dean lui faisait des reproches. Et ils étaient injustes. Il aurait pu avoir la même chose que Castiel et Gabriel. Ils lui avaient même proposé de rester avec eux pour en profiter. Alors bien sûr, il était toujours en vie et cela laissait supposer qu'il était capable de se défendre et de faire en sorte de continuer à avancer avec le minimum vital. Mais il ne pourrait pas continuer éternellement ainsi. C'était presque comme s'il cherchait à se punir pour quelque chose qu'il avait fait dans le passé. Qu'il s'infligeait cette souffrance volontairement parce qu'il pensait la mériter.

\- On t'a proposé de rester avec nous. Je te l'ai même répété hier soir et... je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu me reproches tout ça alors que j'aurais été tout à fait partant pour t'en faire profiter aussi ! Pourquoi es-tu autant en colère contre moi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'en veux ? C'est à cause du carnet ? Je me suis excusé, Dean. Je...

\- Castiel, stop ! Le coupa Dean d'une voix froide.

Il lui faisait face, à présent, et il semblait furieux. Mais Castiel n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser gagner. Pas quand il était convaincu d'avoir raison. Il était peut-être risqué de l'énerver plus encore. Après tout, il était bien plus fort que lui. Mais il allait se défendre. Et il allait assumer ses propos. Dean n'avait pas le droit de lui faire des reproches quand il ne cherchait qu'à l'aider depuis le début. Quand il s'était montré plutôt conciliant et gentil avec lui. Cette fois, il en avait assez.

\- Non, je ne vais pas me taire. Je peux comprendre que tu veuilles partir et je peux même comprendre que tu ne m'apprécies pas. On ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde. Mais tu n'as pas à te montrer aussi injuste envers moi quand je ne fais que te donner des conseils. Et je n'accepte pas non plus que tu te montres menaçant de la sorte. Alors non, je ne vais pas me taire, et non, tu ne me fais pas peur.

Ce n'était pas entièrement vrai, mais Castiel n'avait plus vraiment les idées claires. Devant lui, Dean semblait réellement surpris par son aplomb et ses propos. Castiel ouvrit la bouche pour en rajouter une couche mais il fut interrompu par Gabriel qui venait d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre à son tour.

\- Je tombe mal ?

Dean se tourna vers lui et secoua la tête.

\- Non, j'allais partir.

Castiel l'attrapa alors par le bras pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner alors qu'ils n'avaient pas terminé leur discussion. Il était probablement dangereux de le toucher dans son état de rage mais une nouvelle fois, Castiel n'était plus vraiment lucide.

\- Oh non, c'est trop facile. Et c'est drôle, tu sais... parce que tu m'as accusé plus ou moins clairement il y a quelques minutes de manquer de courage et c'est pourtant toi qui fuit à chaque fois comme un lâche.

Il sut à la seconde où il le prononça que ce dernier mot était de trop. Il le sut au regard que Dean lui lança en l'entendant. Un regard qui en disait long sur ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui faire maintenant. Et même si Gabriel était là pour l'aider, Castiel savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance contre le jeune homme. Il aurait dû dire les choses différemment. Il allait le payer au prix cher.

\- Je ne suis pas... Commença Dean, avant de s'interrompre.

Quelque part depuis les arbres, Red aboya à deux reprises avant de couiner suffisamment fort pour qu'ils puissent tous l'entendre. Castiel relâcha aussitôt le bras de Dean et le regarda s'élancer en direction de son chien. Il sauta par-dessus la rambarde avec agilité et s'éloigna en courant. Castiel ne bougea pas pendant une seconde avant de se mettre en action à son tour. Il enjamba la balustrade et manqua de tomber en atterrissant de l'autre côté. Il retrouva son équilibre par miracle et se mit aussitôt à courir. Dean était déjà, quant à lui, à l'autre bout du parking. Il avait sorti son arme et la brandissait devant lui sans s'arrêter. Castiel accéléra le rythme dans l'espoir de le rejoindre. Il était presque sûr que le jeune homme était prêt à prendre tous les risques pour sauver Red. Et il allait avoir besoin de renfort.

Un nouveau couinement qui provenait des arbres le força à accélérer un peu plus encore son rythme. Il était évident que Red était en danger. Il espérait sincèrement qu'ils n'arriveraient pas trop tard. Il était convaincu que Dean ne pourrait jamais se remettre de la mort de son chien. Et Castiel serait dévasté si toutefois Red était tué. Il s'était lui aussi pris d'affection pour l'animal. Il avait beau être terrifiant, il n'en était pas moins gentil et fidèle.

\- Dean ! Lança-t-il, parce que le jeune homme avait disparu de son champ de vision et qu'il n'avait aucune idée de la direction à suivre.

Dean ne lui répondit pas et Castiel ne pouvait pas attendre bêtement qu'il lui indique l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il entendit Gabriel sauter à son tour la balustrade sans lui jeter le moindre coup d'œil. Red aboyait à nouveau et Castiel savait que ce n'était pas bon signe. Il avait besoin d'aide. Et de façon très urgente.

Castiel prit alors une décision. Rester sans bouger ne lui apporterait rien. Il avait une arme, et avec un peu de chance, il trouverait Dean et Red sains et saufs. Mais il devait tout de même faire quelque chose. Il prit donc une grande inspiration puis s'élança à nouveau en avant. Il entendit Gabriel l'appeler dans son dos mais ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Il traversa la première rangée d'arbres, puis la seconde, en tendant l'oreille.

Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu le sens de l'orientation mais il refusait de laisser ce détail l'empêcher d'apporter son aide à Dean et son chien. Il continua donc à avancer mais choisit de marcher à la place pour ne pas faire trop de bruit. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui pouvait se cacher dans ces bois.

Il finit par entendre un nouvel aboiement puis un cri, qui était sans nul doute celui de Dean. Castiel sentit son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine. Il ne devait surtout pas paniquer. Il fallait qu'il garde la tête froide. Rester concentré sur sa mission et ne surtout pas laisser la peur l'envahir.

Il prit la direction qui lui semblait la bonne. Il marcha encore pendant quelques minutes avant d'apercevoir enfin Dean devant lui. Il lui tournait le dos et semblait totalement pétrifié. Pendant un instant, Castiel redouta le pire. Ils étaient peut-être arrivés trop tard. Red était mortellement touché et ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour lui.

Castiel pensai déjà la façon dont il allait devoir gérer la réaction de Dean quand il réalisa enfin qu'il se trompait. Red n'était pas mort. Mais il était clairement en danger. Un contaminé l'avait attrapé et tentait de le mordre. Le chien se débattait. Il était visiblement blessé à la patte et au cou. Il saignait mais pas énormément. Il avait une chance de s'en sortir. Il suffisait de le débarrasser de son assaillant. Mais Dean ne faisait rien. Il avait les yeux braqués sur son chien et semblait incapable de lui venir en aide. Castiel ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne tentait pas quelque chose. Il était clairement un bon tireur et il pouvait facilement toucher le contaminé sans blesser Red. Il aurait dû tirer. Il avait le bras tendu, son arme dans la main, mais il tremblait affreusement.

Castiel ne pouvait pas perdre de temps à le sortir de sa torpeur. Il s'en préoccuperait après. Il s'élança à la place en direction de Red. En dépassant Dean, il le heurta à l'épaule, le faisant basculer sur le côté. Il s'excuserait plus tard.

Il resta concentré sur Red qui continuait à se débattre inutilement. Castiel leva alors son arme puis, après avoir pris le temps de stabiliser son bras, il tira deux fois. Le bruit du coup de feu résonna violemment autour de lui. Dans son dos, il entendit Dean crier quelque chose qui ressemblait plus ou moins à un « non ! ». Devant lui, le contaminé tomba en arrière, relâchant Red au passage. Le chien s'éloigna aussitôt de lui. Castiel était à bout de souffle mais il devait tout d'abord s'assurer que le chien allait bien. Il s'approcha de lui doucement avant de se laisser tomber à genoux quand il fut à sa hauteur. Presque aussitôt, Red vint poser son crâne contre son torse. Cela ressemblait à un remerciement. Castiel observa la blessure sur son cou. Elle n'était heureusement pas trop profonde. Il s'apprêtait à examiner ensuite celle qu'il avait à la patte mais Red s'éloigna de lui avant qu'il n'en ait le temps. Il le dépassa en boitant et Castiel le suivit des yeux, curieux de voir où il allait.

Il n'aurait pas dû se poser la question. Car il était évident que, bien que blessé, le chien était avant tout préoccupé par l'état dans lequel se trouvait son maître. Il avait toutes les raisons de l'être. Car Dean était allongé sur le côté, le front appuyé contre le sol humide et froid. Et il ne bougeait pas.

Castiel ne pensait pas avoir pu le blesser en le bousculant mais il devait en avoir le cœur net.

Il se redressa donc et s'approcha doucement du jeune homme. Red s'était arrêté à un bon mètre de lui avant de se coucher, la tête entre les pattes. Il couinait doucement, visiblement totalement affolé.

Castiel devait garder la tête froide. Il devait absolument lui venir en aide. Peu importait la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Quand il fut à sa hauteur, il s'agenouilla et posa aussitôt sa main sur dos. Il sentit ses muscles se tendre mais Dean ne bougea pas. D'aussi près, Castiel pouvait voir qu'il respirait, rapidement mais c'était tout de même une bonne nouvelle. Il semblait pleurer aussi et il répétait sans cesse un seul mot : « non ». Il semblait coincé dans une boucle sans fin dont il ne pouvait plus s'échapper.

Castiel jeta un coup d'œil à Red. Il ne bougeait toujours pas. Peut-être était-ce dû à ses blessures ? Ou peut-être pensait-il à tort que tout était de sa faute ? Qu'on allait le lui en faire le reproche ? Castiel n'avait pas de temps à perdre à le rassurer. Il y avait bien plus urgent.

Il reporta son attention sur Dean et le regarda des pieds à la tête pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas blessé ou qu'il n'avait pas été mordu. Il fut soulagé de voir que le jeune homme ne saignait pas. Mais ce n'était pas uniquement une bonne nouvelle. Car si l'état de Dean n'était pas dû à une blessure physique, c'était qu'il était en pleine crise d'angoisse.

Et d'après ce qu'il avait vu la veille, il y était sujet et elles pouvaient être violentes. La dernière fois, Red avait volé à son secours. Mais cette fois, il ne semblait pas en avoir la capacité. Tout dépendait de Castiel, à présent.

Il se remémora les quelques fois où il avait dû aider Anna à gérer une situation similaire. Il savait qu'il était inutile d'ordonner à Dean de se calmer. Dans son état, il ne l'entendait pas. Il était totalement emprisonné dans sa propre tête et se contenter de lui parler ne suffirait pas. Il pleurait bruyamment et criait à présent. Son corps était entièrement secoué par les sanglots. C'était une scène terrifiante.

Castiel prit une grande inspiration puis expira lentement par le nez. Il devait rester calme. S'il paniquait à son tour, Dean le sentirait très certainement. Et cela ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses. Castiel passa un bras sous son torse avec difficulté et le força à se redresser jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assis. Dean ne lutta pas. Mais il ne l'aida pas non plus et il n'était pas vraiment léger.

Une fois que le jeune homme lui fit face, Castiel chercha à capter son attention. Dean avait les yeux ouverts mais ne semblait pas le voir. Il était probablement assailli par des images horribles qu'il ne parvenait pas à ignorer. Il n'était pas réellement là.

Castiel se souvenait qu'Anna avait le plus souvent, dans cet état, besoin à la fois de paroles rassurantes et de gestes tendres. C'était la seule chose qui lui permettait de reprendre pied et d'échapper à ce qui se passait dans sa tête.

Castiel allait appliquer la même technique avec Dean. Et croiser les doigts pour que cela fonctionne. Les sanglots du jeune homme étaient à présent majoritairement silencieux mais les larmes roulaient toujours sur ses joues. Sa respiration était saccadée et rauque. Il continuait par moment de prononcer le même mot. Mais c'était plus espacé. S'il continuait à hyper-ventiler de la sorte, il finirait par perdre connaissance.

Castiel lui attrapa alors le bras et colla sa main contre son propre torse pour que Dean puisse sentir son cœur battre contre sa paume. Et sa cage thoracique se soulever au rythme de sa respiration. Il appuya ensuite sa main contre le torse du jeune homme pour en contrôler le rythme. Son cœur battait trop vite. Il devait absolument trouver le moyen de le calmer.

\- Dean, est-ce que tu m'entends ? Demanda-t-il alors.

Le jeune homme ne réagit pas et ne sembla pas l'entendre. C'était donc trop tôt. Mais Castiel avait besoin de continuer à parler. Pour que Dean finisse par comprendre qu'il n'était pas seul. Qu'il y avait quelqu'un avec lui et qu'il devait se raccrocher à lui pour refaire surface. Anna lui avait souvent dit que faire une telle crise était comme avoir la tête sous l'eau. Les bruits étaient étouffés et difficilement discernables. Mais si on continuait à parler, ils finissaient par devenir plus distincts. Et on pouvait ensuite remonter doucement à la surface.

\- Dean, écoute-moi... j'ai besoin que tu te concentres sur moi, d'accord ? J'ai besoin que tu reviennes vers moi. Et j'ai besoin que tu respires calmement. Au même rythme que moi. On va s'en sortir ensemble. Tu n'es pas seul.

Dean ne bougea pas. Il ne l'entendait sans doute toujours pas.

\- Je sais que ça doit te sembler difficile et je sais que ça te demande à un effort mais je sais aussi que tu en es capable. Je t'ai vu faire hier soir. Tu es suffisamment fort pour passer outre ce que tu traverses en ce moment. Mais pour réussir, tu dois te concentrer sur le rythme de mon cœur et sur le rythme de ma respiration. Essaie de faire comme moi, s'il te plaît.

Castiel appuya un peu plus fortement la main du jeune homme contre sa poitrine pour que la sensation soit plus intense. Il inspira ensuite profondément et expira lentement. Il répéta cette même opération pendant quelques secondes.

\- Inspire... Expire. C'est aussi simple que ça, Dean. Tu peux y arriver.

Rien ne changea pendant les quelques secondes qui suivirent puis doucement, il lui sembla que le regard de Dean devint un peu plus clair. Que son cœur retrouvait un rythme un peu moins rapide. Il ne sanglotait plus. Il ne parlait plus non plus. Ses joues étaient toujours humides mais les larmes avaient cessé de couler. Il reprenait peu à peu le dessus. Mais Castiel devait s'assurer qu'il ne sombrerait pas à nouveau. Une rechute était tout à fait possible.

\- C'est parfait... juste comme ça, Dean. Juste comme ça. Inspire puis expire. Tout va bien se passer.

\- Non, souffla alors Dean.

Castiel l'observa, surpris de l'entendre parler. Il redouta une seconde que le jeune homme soit revenu à la case départ mais il respirait plus calmement, et son cœur battait bien moins vite. Il revenait à lui.

\- Non, tout ne va pas bien se passer. Je n'ai pas pu... je n'ai pas été assez... assez rapide, bafouilla le jeune homme en regardant Castiel.

Il semblait le voir pour la première fois depuis le début de sa crise. Il n'était pas encore totalement lucide mais il avait enfin compris que Castiel se tenait devant lui. Sa main tremblait contre son torse et il semblait prêt à pleurer à nouveau.

\- Ils l'ont... ils l'ont mordu et je n'ai pas pu... je n'ai pas pu le sauver, lâcha ensuite Dean.

Castiel jeta un coup d'œil à Red qui s'était redressé. Il n'avait pas avancé mais il regardait son maître et semblait prêt à intervenir à nouveau. Castiel regarda Dean à nouveau. Il était évident que son état était dû à l'attaque que Red avait subie. Il avait visiblement cru que son chien avait été mordu. Mais il ne pouvait pas ignorer que la maladie n'était pas transmissible aux animaux.

\- Red va bien, Dean. Il est juste là et je pense que tu es en train de l'inquiéter alors tu dois te battre... pour lui et pour moi d'accord ?

\- Non, non, non, non... il est... je l'ai perdu. Je n'ai pas pu... c'était trop tard. Et j'ai dû... je n'avais pas le choix.

Castiel fronça les sourcils. Il était évident à présent que le jeune homme ne parlait pas de son chien. Oui, sa crise avait été déclenchée par la vision de Red attaqué par un contaminé. Mais ce qu'il revivait à présent était différent. Et cela concernait quelqu'un qui avait visiblement été mordu et que le jeune homme avait dû tuer ensuite. Castiel se mordit la lèvre inférieure, en proie à ses propres souvenirs. C'était ce qu'il avait vécu avec Anna. Ce que beaucoup avaient dû vivre depuis l'apocalypse. Et il savait combien il était dur de devoir être celui qui appuyait sur la détente.

\- Dean, tout va bien. Red va bien. Je vais bien. Il est évident que tu n'es pas encore de retour parmi nous. Et crois-moi... je sais ce qu'on ressent quand on perd quelqu'un. Je sais ce que c'est de devoir abréger ses souffrances. Mais tu dois tirer un trait sur le passé et revenir vers moi.

Le jeune homme pleurait à nouveau. Castiel avait conscience que c'était peut-être inapproprié mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser dans cet état sans tenter quelque chose. Il relâcha donc la main du jeune homme et le prit par les épaules pour le serrer contre lui.

\- On a tous perdu quelqu'un Dean. On a tous vécu ça. Et c'est dur... c'est quelque chose qu'on ne peut plus jamais oublier. Tu as pourtant ici quelqu'un qui compte sur toi. Et il a besoin que tu reprennes le dessus.

Comme s'il avait compris qu'on parlait de lui, Red combla finalement la distance qui le séparait de Dean. Il se pressa contre son flanc et appuya sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule du jeune homme. Castiel avait toujours les bras dans son dos. Dean, quant à lui, avait la tête appuyée juste sous le menton de Castiel.

Ils restèrent ainsi durant de longues secondes alors que les sanglots de Dean redoublaient d'intensité. Un bruit derrière Castiel, le força à tourner la tête. S'ils étaient attaqués à cet instant précis, il doutait qu'ils aient la moindre chance.

Heureusement pour eux, ce n'était que Gabriel. Il semblait les avoir enfin retrouvés. Il était essoufflé et avait son arme à la main. Quand ses yeux se posèrent sur Dean, il s'immobilisa aussitôt.

\- Est-ce qu'il... Commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre.

\- C'était une crise d'angoisse mais ça va mieux maintenant, expliqua aussitôt Castiel.

Il ne donna pas de détails. Il était presque sûr que Dean n'aurait pas aimé qu'il raconte à son frère ce qu'il avait dit durant sa crise. Il allait sans doute être déjà suffisamment mal à l'aise avec ce que Castiel avait entendu. Il était inutile d'en rajouter.

\- Ok, euh... je peux faire quelque chose ?

\- Non, il a juste besoin de temps.

Gabriel hocha alors la tête puis détourna les yeux. Castiel se concentra alors sur Dean. Il ne pleurait plus mais il ne semblait pas encore prêt à bouger. Il avait toutefois refermé un de ses bras autour du dos de son chien pour l'inclure dans l'étreinte. Castiel le laissa faire sans bouger. Il était rassuré par la présence de Gabriel. Il faisait confiance à son frère pour surveiller les alentours jusqu'à ce que Dean ait totalement repris ses esprits.

\- Je suis désolé... je suis tellement désolé, murmura Dean contre son torse.

Castiel savait qu'il ne s'adressait pas à lui. Qu'il ne s'adressait pas non plus à Red. Il parlait à la personne qu'il avait perdu et dont la mort restait visiblement une blessure encore ouverte. Il était évident que cet homme avait été proche de lui. Probablement un membre de sa famille ou un ami. Castiel savait qu'il était impossible de s'en remettre. On n'oubliait pas. On tentait juste de survivre et de composer avec. Cela expliquait pourquoi Dean refusait catégoriquement d'avoir de la compagnie. Il ne pourrait pas subir une nouvelle perte. Et cela expliquait également la violence de sa réaction en voyant son chien aux prises avec un contaminé. Il était son seul soutien à présent. S'il venait à le perdre, il ne pourrait probablement pas s'en remettre.

\- Je sais que tu l'es et personne ne t'en veut, Dean. Tu ne pouvais rien faire de plus.

Castiel ne connaissait pas les détails mais il en savait suffisamment pour être convaincu que le jeune homme n'était pas responsable de ce qui était arrivé. Comme pour Anna, on ne pouvait pas sauver tout le monde.

\- J'aurais dû... j'aurais dû être plus vigilent. J'aurais dû veiller sur lui... c'était... c'était ma mission, et je... j'ai échoué.

Castiel posa une de ses mains à l'arrière du crâne de Dean.

\- Tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde. Personne ne le peut. Ce monde est... il est injuste. Parce qu'il nous prive inévitablement des gens qu'on aime et il nous oblige ensuite à leur survivre... à ressentir ce vide sans nous donner la moindre chance de le combler. Il est cruel parce qu'il reprend toujours les meilleurs. Je sais que ça ne va pas effacer ton chagrin parce que personne ne le peut... mais je sais exactement ce que tu traverses parce que j'ai vécu... je vis toujours la même chose.

Dean redressa doucement la tête et son regard se posa sur celui de Castiel. Pendant une seconde, il ne dit rien. A côté d'eux, Red n'avait pas bougé. Il était toujours collé contre son maître. Pour lui prouver qu'il allait bien. Et pour le soutenir aussi certainement.

\- Cas ?

Cette fois, Dean avait enfin repris le dessus. Castiel savait que le moment était délicat. Le jeune homme risquait de ne pas bien réagir après avoir ainsi ouvert son cœur à un quasi-inconnu.

\- Oui, c'est moi. Ça va mieux ?

Dean fronça les sourcils. Il ne semblait pas se souvenir de la totalité de ce qui s'était passé. Ou il voulait le lui faire croire pour que Castiel ne lui pose pas trop de questions. Peu importait d'ailleurs. Castiel n'avait pas l'intention de l'interroger. Il savait parfaitement que le jeune homme s'emporterait aussitôt.

\- Je... qu'est-ce qui...

Castiel retira finalement ses bras de son dos et recula un peu pour remettre de la distance entre eux.

\- Tu as fait une crise d'angoisse. Mais c'est fini, maintenant.

Dean se passa une main sur le visage et sembla surpris de trouver ses joues entièrement humides. Il ne jouait apparemment pas la comédie.

\- Je me souviens juste de... oh mon Dieu, Red !

\- Il est là, assura inutilement Castiel.

Le jeune homme tourna aussitôt le visage vers son chien et s'écarta de lui. Il regarda ses blessures pendant un moment avant de l'embrasser sur le sommet de son crâne. Presque aussitôt, Red se mit à lui lécher le visage. Castiel était de trop dans ce moment. Il avait fait ce qu'il pouvait mais Dean n'avait plus besoin de lui à présent. Il avait juste besoin de son chien.

Il se releva donc et s'approcha de Gabriel qui observait les alentours. Il semblait faire son maximum pour être le plus discret possible. Ce qui était définitivement difficile pour quelqu'un d'aussi extraverti et bruyant que lui.

\- Tu sais de qui il parlait ? Murmura Gabriel quand Castiel fut à sa hauteur.

Son frère était bien plus curieux que lui. Et la plupart du temps, il était incapable de se retenir de poser les questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres.

\- J'en sais rien et je ne vais certainement pas lui poser la question.

\- Ça devait être quelqu'un de proche. Un frère, peut être ?

C'était également l'hypothèse de Castiel. Il se contenta hocher la tête pour le signifier à son frère avant de reposer son attention sur Dean et Red. Ils étaient toujours l'un à côté de l'autre. Dean vacillait doucement à présent, visiblement à bout de forces.

\- Il va falloir le raccompagner au motel. Il va avoir besoin de dormir, expliqua t-il.

Gabriel avait lui aussi assisté aux crises d'angoisse d'Anna. Il avait dû en gérer quelques-unes seul également. Il savait parfaitement qu'elle en ressortait totalement épuisée. C'était la même chose pour Dean. Il espérait juste que le jeune homme n'allait pas refuser de se reposer. Parce que dans son état, il n'était clairement plus capable de rien.

\- Vous pouvez m'aider à me remettre debout ?

La question de Dean surprit Castiel. Il avait craint que le jeune homme refuse leur aide s'il la proposait mais il avait pris l'initiative de leur demander un coup de main. Il semblait lucide sur son état. Si ce n'était pas sa première crise d'angoisse, il ne devait pas en ignorer les conséquences. Castiel ne put s'empêcher de se demander comment il les avait gérées seul jusque-là.

\- Tu penses pouvoir marcher ? Demanda-t-il en s'approchant du jeune homme.

\- Pas seul, non, répondit Dean.

Castiel lui tendit alors la main et attendit patiemment que son compagnon la lui saisisse pour l'aider à se remettre debout. Il passa ensuite son bras autour de ses épaules et plaça le sien dans le bas de son dos pour l'aider à marcher. Dean était plus grand et plus lourd que lui. Le chemin allait lui sembler long. Mais il était déterminé à l'aider.

Red marchait à ses côtés et ne semblait pas prêt à s'éloigner même d'un petit centimètre. Il avait visiblement eu très peur. Et il devinait clairement que son maître n'allait pas encore parfaitement bien. Castiel était toutefois rassuré de voir qu'il ne boitait plus. Il se promit de regarder ses blessures avec attention dès qu'il aurait couché Dean.

Quand ils rejoignirent le motel, le jeune homme ne protesta pas et se laissa allonger sur le lit. Il laissa même Castiel le couvrir et ferma aussitôt les yeux.

Gabriel ressortit alors pour monter la garde à l'extérieur. Red, quant à lui, s'allongea sans hésiter à côté de son maître. Dean était installé sur le dos, la tête de son chien sur son ventre et son bras autour du cou de l'animal.C'était une image touchante. Castiel abandonna alors son idée d'examiner les blessures de Red. Il le ferait plus tard.

Il attendit quelques secondes que Dean s'endorme puis laissa échapper un long soupir de soulagement. Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise, épuisé également. Il avait conscience qu'ils avaient échappé au pire. Et il était plutôt fier de la façon dont il avait gérer la situation. Il était plus fort qu'il ne l'avait cru.

Ce qu'il avait vécu avait malheureusement réveillé ses plus douloureux souvenirs de sa sœur et il savait qu'il allait avoir besoin d'un moment pour les chasser à nouveau de son esprit. Mais à cet instant précis, il se sentait incroyablement proche de Dean. Il se sentait lié à lui par l'expérience traumatisante qu'ils avaient visiblement vécu chacun de leur côté. Et il aurait aimé pouvoir aider le jeune homme. Il se promit même de tenter de le convaincre de rester avec eux. Car à la prochaine crise d'angoisse – et il y en aurait une prochaine, Castiel le savait – le jeune homme n'aurait probablement pas la même chance. Il n'aurait personne pour l'aider et le protéger. Et il finirait par le payer au prix fort. Castiel ne pouvait pas fermer les yeux sur ce point.


	7. Rêve

**Bonjour,**

 **Voici le chapitre 7. Et Sam est là pour pointer des évidences à son frère.**

 **Comme toujours, mille merci pour votre soutien, votre fidélité et vos messages !**

 **Et mille merci à Elyrine qui continue de corriger mes erreurs ...**

 **Bonne lecture et à lundi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre : **

**Sleep de My Chemical Romance**

 **Chapitre 7 : Rêve**

 _« Je sais que quand je ne serai plus là, mon absence sera un lourd poids à supporter pour toi. L'inverse aurait été vraie, d'ailleurs. Mais puisque je serai le premier à partir, ce sera à toi de connaître cette épreuve. Et je m'en veux quand j'y pense, bien sûr. Je m'en veux et je me déteste parce que j'ai la sensation de t'abandonner. Mais n'oublie pas que je continuerai à veiller sur toi, Dean. Tu ne crois pas à la vie après la mort, mais nos avis ont toujours différés sur ce point. Je garderai un œil sur toi et je serai toujours à tes côtés quand tu en auras besoin. On se retrouvera de l'autre côté, grand frère. Et en attendant ce jour, tu pourras toujours me rendre visite dans tes rêves. Je t'attendrai là à chaque fois que tu fermeras les yeux. »_

 _Journal de Sam Winchester. 16 septembre 2016._

Dean avait conscience de dormir. Il avait conscience que l'endroit où il se trouvait était le fruit de son imagination. Il en avait toujours été conscient. Il le reconnaissait. Et il savait bien que sa présence ici était temporaire. C'était le cas à chaque fois qu'il en rêvait.

C'était une bénédiction autant qu'une malédiction. Cela lui permettait d'avoir conscience qu'il devait en profiter au maximum. Qu'il n'avait que peu de temps avant d'être confronté à la réalité et au monde post-apocalyptique dans lequel il vivait à présent. En cela, c'était sans doute une bonne chose.

Mais cela lui rappelait également l'horreur de ce qu'il traversait éveillé. Même dans ses rêves, il savait que ce n'était que factice. Que l'espace de quelques heures. Qu'ensuite, il rouvrirait les yeux et que tout recommencerait à nouveau. Qu'il serait seul à nouveau. Que Sam serait mort.

Il ne faisait pas ce rêve très souvent. Sans doute parce qu'il n'avait jamais réellement le luxe de se laisser aller pour de bon au sommeil. Il ne s'accordait que quelques heures par-ci par-là. Il ne pouvait pas être aussi vulnérable durant de trop longues périodes. Pas maintenant qu'il n'avait plus Sam pour monter la garde à sa place.

Quand il le faisait, c'était qu'il était réellement épuisé et qu'il n'avait plus la force de lutter. C'était presque comme si son cerveau sentait qu'il était temps de lui accorder un peu de répit. Quelques minutes de calme avant que la tempête ne reprenne. Même s'il était difficile de se réveiller ensuite, Dean se sentait généralement un peu mieux en ouvrant les yeux.

Le rêve était presque toujours le même. Du moins au début. Il se trouvait dans un immense champ vide. Il y avait sa voiture derrière lui. Propre et en parfaite état comme elle l'avait été avant que tout ne dégénère. Il était seul. Il avait une bière à la main et regardait le ciel. Le soleil brillait au dessus de sa tête mais il ne faisait pas trop chaud. C'était agréable et paisible. Comme le monde l'avait été avant si on prenait le temps de savourer ces moments. Dean savait combien il était essentiel pour lui de le réaliser maintenant. Car le chaos régnait en permanence dans la réalité de son quotidien et il était devenu impossible de trouver un tel endroit. Tout était infesté par les contaminés et les survivants. Se laisser aller à regarder le ciel pendant des heures juste pour sentir le soleil sur son visage n'était plus envisageable. Il savait donc que c'était précieux.

Dean ferma les yeux une seconde et sourit malgré lui en sentant le vent souffler doucement sur son visage. Il n'était pas habillé chaudement. Ne portait qu'un T-shirt et un jean. Son pendentif reposait au centre de son torse. Il n'était pas un poids qui l'écrasait comme dans la réalité. Mais un souvenir précieux d'une époque où la personne qui le lui avait offert était à ses côtés. Ou Sam surgirait d'ici peu pour venir lui parler.

Dean savait qu'il était monnaie courante de rêver des proches qu'on avait perdus. Il était content que son frère soit présent dans ses rêves. Les premiers temps, après sa mort, Dean ne le voyait que blessé. Il le voyait malade et agonisant. Il le voyait mourant ou mort. Il croyait se souvenir qu'il s'agissait là d'une étape classique du deuil. Les professionnels du sujet disaient qu'on pouvait affirmer avoir terminé son deuil quand on rêvait enfin de la personne en bonne santé. Qu'on la voyait comme on l'avait connu avant qu'elle ne meurt ou qu'elle ne tombe malade. Dean pouvait assurer qu'ils se trompaient tous. Il avait beau avoir franchi ce cap, il n'avait pas pour autant fait son deuil. Il ne le ferait jamais. Il ne pourrait jamais surmonter ou accepter la mort de son frère. Mais il était tout de même content et soulagé de ne plus le voir uniquement comme il l'avait été dans les derniers jours.

Dean rouvrit les yeux au moment où un bruit attira son attention à sa droite. Il savait parfaitement de quoi il s'agissait. Sam. C'était généralement le moment où il faisait son apparition dans son rêve. Ils discutaient alors pendant un long moment. Parlaient de tout et de rien. Pas uniquement de sa mort ou de son absence. Et Sam semblait tout savoir de ce que Dean vivait de son côté quand il était réveillé. Dean savait que c'était uniquement parce qu'il était le fruit de son imagination. Qu'il ne s'agissait pas réellement de son frère mais d'une image que son subconscient lui offrait en guise de récompense pour les souffrances endurées jusque-là. Sam, lui, aurait probablement dit que c'était uniquement parce qu'il gardait un œil sur lui depuis l'endroit où il se trouvait à présent. C'était même ce qu'il avait écrit dans son fichu journal.

\- Dean ?

Comme à chaque fois, entendre la voix de Sam le fit sourire. C'était douloureux bien sûr. Ça le serait sans doute toujours. Mais c'était également agréable. C'était le son qui lui manquait le plus au monde. Juste après le rire de son frère. Mais il ne l'avait plus entendu rire depuis des mois maintenant. Plus depuis l'apocalypse et certainement plus dans ses rêves ou dans ses cauchemars.

Le jeune homme tourna le visage en direction de son frère et prit quelques secondes pour l'observer. Il n'avait rien oublié des traits de son image. Doutait de ne plus se souvenir du moindre détail un jour. Mais cela restait une crainte sous-jacente. Il était terrifié à l'idée de ne plus pouvoir un jour décrire l'exacte couleur de ses yeux ou le dessin de son menton.

\- Salut Sammy, lança-t-il ensuite.

Son frère s'avança dans sa direction en grimaçant légèrement.

\- Tu n'arrêteras jamais de m'appeler ainsi, hein ? Je suppose qu'il est inutile que je te dise à nouveau que je n'aime pas particulièrement ce surnom.

Dean sourit de plus belle. C'était un échange qu'ils avaient eu un nombre incalculable de fois. Il soupçonnait Sam d'aimer ce surnom mais de protester uniquement par principe. Et parce que cela l'amusait.

\- C'est inutile en effet, assura Dean.

Il regarda ensuite son frère s'approcher et prendre place à côté de lui contre le capot de la voiture. Elle avait appartenu à leur père avant qu'il ne la lègue à Dean pour son seizième anniversaire. Il avait toujours aimé l'Impala. Elle était une seconde maison pour lui. C'était plus vrai encore depuis le début de l'apocalypse. Elle était également devenu un autre moyen de se souvenir d'une époque meilleure. Elle avait été là durant leur enfance et les avait vus grandir. Sam n'avait pas le même attachement que lui au véhicule. Mais il la regardait tout de même avec affection. Elle portait les traces de leurs jeux et des nombreuses heures passées sur le siège arrière à prétendre qu'ils étaient deux personnes différentes.

\- Ça fait un moment que tu n'es pas venu me voir, souffla alors Sam en tournant le visage vers le ciel à son tour.

Dean avait envie de lui dire que ce n'était pas lui qui lui rendait visite mais l'inverse. Il trouvait toutefois ce débat inutile. Il ne voulait pas perdre de temps sur des détails quand il avait l'occasion unique de passer un moment avec son petit frère.

\- Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps, ces derniers jours. Disons que les choses ont été compliquées pour moi et je ne pouvais pas me permettre de me reposer trop souvent, se justifia-t-il.

C'était sans doute idiot mais il avait la sensation d'avoir manqué à son devoir quand bien même il n'avait aucun pouvoir sur le contenu de ses rêves. Quand bien même il ne s'agissait pas réellement de son frère avec lui.

\- J'ai vu que tu t'étais fait de nouveaux amis.

Une nouvelle fois, Sam savait parfaitement ce que Dean vivait et une nouvelle fois, cela n'aurait pas dû le surprendre. Mais comme à chaque fois, il était étonné. Il l'était plus encore par le choix du mot employé par son frère. Car il n'estimait pas que Castiel et Gabriel étaient ses amis. Tout juste des compagnons temporaires. C'était mieux ainsi.

\- Tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai. On se séparera dès que je serais réveillé. Ils feront leur vie de leur côté et je reprendrai mon chemin. Ce ne sont pas mes amis.

\- Mais ils pourraient l'être, non ?

Dean supposait qu'il aurait pu apprécier les deux frères si les circonstances avaient été différentes. Il aurait même envisagé de les emmener avec lui si Sam avait encore été en vie. Ils auraient pu être amis, avant.

Quand les survivants prononçaient ce dernier mot, ils pensaient tous à la vie d'avant l'apocalypse. Pour Dean, il s'agissait de son existence avant la mort du seul être qu'il avait jamais aimé plus que la vie elle-même.

\- Plus maintenant, se contenta-t-il finalement de répondre.

Il lut la déception sur le visage de son frère. Elle était probablement révélatrice de sa propre envie – cachée et ignorée quand il était conscient – de ne plus voyager seul. Mais cela ne suffisait pas à le convaincre de changer d'avis.

\- Il veille sur toi, pourtant, commenta Sam en tournant le visage vers son frère.

Dean observa à nouveau son visage. Il avait envie de le toucher du bout des doigts. Pour se souvenir de la texture de sa peau. De toutes ces petites choses pour lesquelles les souvenirs n'étaient pas suffisants. Mais il avait peur d'être déçu de ce que son cerveau lui fournirait comme sensation. Il s'abstint.

\- Comment ça ? Souffla-t-il parce qu'il avait perdu le fil de la conversation et qu'il n'était pas sûr de savoir où son frère voulait en venir.

Sam sourit une seconde avant de détourner les yeux à nouveau. Il paraissait totalement calme et parfaitement à l'aise dans ce champ perdu au milieu de nulle part. Un peu comme s'il avait enfin trouvé sa place dans ce monde après l'avoir cherché pendant des mois entiers. Après avoir perdu la place qu'il s'était forgée dans la vie auprès de Jess.

\- Castiel... il est en train de veiller sur toi pendant que tu dors. Il est inquiet, je pense. Il veut s'assurer que tu ne fais pas de cauchemar.

Dean se mordilla la lèvre inférieure une seconde. Il se doutait bien que le jeune homme devait garder un œil sur lui dans son sommeil. Il n'aimait pas forcément l'idée qu'il soit en train de le regarder dormir. Qu'il soit là à ses côtés à un moment où il était totalement vulnérable. Mais après avoir assisté à sa crise d'angoisse, il supposait que ce n'était pas grand-chose. De toute façon, il l'oublierait vite une fois qu'ils seraient séparés. Et il avait confiance en Castiel. Il était convaincu qu'il ne tenterait rien.

\- Et il a raison, tu sais, ajouta Sam, le tirant de ses songes.

Dean fronça les sourcils, surpris. Son frère ne le regardait toujours pas et semblait fasciné par ce qu'il voyait à l'horizon. Dean, quant à lui, ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux de lui. Il en avait trop besoin.

\- À quel sujet ?

\- Tu ne vas pas bien, Dean. Tu ne dors pas assez et tu vas finir par le payer. Je sais que tu es fort et je sais que tu es capable de survivre seul mais tu as besoin de te reposer un peu plus souvent. Et tu as besoin de reprendre des forces. Tu finiras par le regretter si tu continues à ce rythme.

Dean savait bien que c'était entièrement vrai. Il était constamment fatigué et son corps montrait des signes clairs d'épuisement. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en soucier. Et il ne pouvait rien faire pour y remédier. Pas quand il avait constamment besoin d'être sur ses gardes. Il avait promis à son frère de faire en sorte de continuer à se battre. Pour cela, il avait besoin d'être toujours en mouvement. D'être toujours vigilant.

\- Je ne vais pas bien parce que tu n'es plus là, Sam. Parce que tu me manques à tel point que j'ai la sensation d'étouffer constamment. Et je n'irai pas mieux même en dormant plus souvent ou en me posant quelque part pour reprendre des forces. Je n'irais pas mieux parce qu'en me réveillant tu seras toujours mort et... rien ne pourra jamais guérir cette blessure-là.

\- Peut-être que la présence de quelqu'un pourrait au moins en atténuer la douleur.

Dean secoua la tête. Personne ne pourrait jamais remplacer son frère. Même avant sa mort, quand ils vivaient loin l'un de l'autre, Dean vivait cette distance comme une blessure physique qui l'handicapait au quotidien. Lisa n'avait rien pu faire pour l'aider. Le travail, les autres femmes et ses quelques amis non plus. Ça ne changerait pas maintenant qu'il était mort.

\- Non, Sammy. Rien ni personne ne peut m'aider sur ce point et on le sait tous les deux. Et puis à quoi bon s'attacher à quelqu'un que je finirais par perdre, de toute façon ? Je ne pourrais pas surmonter une épreuve similaire une seconde fois. Je préfère rester seul. Jusqu'à la fin.

\- Je veux juste que tu ailles mieux, Dean. Je ne te demande pas de m'oublier ou de me faire la promesse d'être heureux parce que je sais ce que tu vas me répondre mais... de considérer l'hypothèse que ton salut pourrait venir de quelqu'un d'autre que toi... ou que moi.

Ce que Sam disait avait du sens. C'était logique et probablement vrai. C'était également quelque chose qu'il aurait pu dire de son vivant. Quelque chose qu'il avait plus ou moins écrit clairement dans son journal. Mais ce n'était pas quelque chose que Dean pouvait envisager. Il avait promis à son frère de se battre mais il ne pouvait pas lui promettre de faire en sorte de trouver un intérêt à son existence. Il vivrait et mourrait seul. Il n'y avait rien de plus à dire sur ce point.

\- Comment c'est, alors ? Demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

Il n'avait jamais cru en Dieu ni à la vie après la mort. Il avait toujours répété que quand on mourrait, c'était la fin. Qu'on cessait simplement d'exister. Sam, quant à lui, avait été croyant. Peut-être pas en Dieu. Mais en une force supérieure. Et en la vie après la mort. Maintenant qu'il n'était plus là, Dean espérait sincèrement qu'il avait vu juste. Qu'il se trouvait bien quelque part dans une forme de Paradis où il avait enfin trouvé la paix. Et retrouvé Jess. Où ils pourraient à nouveau être ensemble quand il mourrait à son tour. Ils n'abordaient jamais le sujet dans ses rêves. Et il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il posait la question maintenant.

\- De quoi ? La mort ?

Dean se contenta de hocher la tête. Sam haussa les épaules et prit une grande inspiration avant de répondre.

\- Un peu comme la vie, mais en mieux. C'est difficile à décrire. C'est comme basculer dans une autre dimension où la souffrance n'existe plus mais où on garde tous nos souvenirs et... où on ressent le manque des gens qu'on aime. Mais... le temps semble se suspendre ici. Il n'a plus vraiment d'importance. C'est calme. Je suis en paix, si c'est la question que tu te poses.

\- Tu n'es pas seul, au moins ?

Sam sourit en secouant la tête.

\- Non, tout le monde est là. Jess, Jo, Bobby, Maman et Papa. Ils sont tous là avec moi. On a tous un œil sur toi puisque tu es le dernier. On t'attend.

\- Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, Sammy, tu sais que je serais déjà là, répliqua Dean dont la gorge s'était nouée.

Son frère hocha la tête. Il posa ensuite sa main sur la sienne et la serra une seconde avant de la relâcher. Le contact fut trop bref pour que Dean puisse réellement le sentir. Mais il lui réchauffa tout de même considérablement le cœur. Et réussit à chasser le nœud dans sa gorge.

\- Ce n'est pas ce qu'on veut. On est tellement fiers de toi, Dean. J'espère que tu le sais.

Dean ne répondit rien parce qu'il ne voyait pas quoi dire sans décevoir son frère. Il ne voyait pas en quoi il pouvait rendre ses proches fiers simplement en continuant à survivre. Il ne faisait rien de bien. N'aidait pas réellement les gens qu'il croisait. Il se contentait de laisser le temps se passer en attendant que tout se termine enfin pour lui. Mais ce n'était pas ce que Sam aurait voulu entendre s'il était réellement là. Dean choisit donc de se taire.

\- Tu te souviens du jour où on est venu dans un champ comme celui-là pour allumer des feux d'artifice ? Tu avais tout juste seize ans et Papa venait de te donner la voiture. C'est la première fois où tu la conduisais sans lui... et tu m'as emmené ici pour fêter l'événement. Je me souviens t'avoir dit qu'on faisait ça le 4 juillet, normalement, et tu m'as dit qu'on s'en fichait. Que la date n'avait pas d'importance du moment qu'on était tous les deux ensemble.

Dean s'en souvenait parfaitement. C'était même un des meilleurs souvenirs de son existence d'avant. Ils avaient passé des heures à regarder les lumières dans le ciel en riant comme des idiots. Ils avaient eu la sensation d'être seuls au monde. Et peut être qu'à ce moment là, ils l'étaient un peu à leur façon.

\- Je ne sais pas si je te l'ai dit à l'époque mais ça a été un des plus beaux jours de ma vie... avec mon mariage, sans doute.

Dean aurait aimé dire à son frère qu'il le voyait également comme un des meilleurs moments de sa vie aussi. Mais il était incapable de parler. Il était sûr que s'il ouvrait la bouche, il se mettrait à pleurer. Il ne voulait pas gâcher ce moment. Pas quand il avait la chance de le passer avec Sam. Il voulait en garder un bon souvenir. Un qui lui permettrait de tenir le coup jusqu'à son prochain rêve. Ou jusqu'au jour où il mourrait enfin à son tour.

\- Il y a des tas de choses que je ne t'ai pas dites de mon vivant, Dean. C'est souvent comme ça, je suppose. On se dit qu'on aura le temps. Qu'on le fera après et ensuite, on... c'est quand on ne peut plus faire quelque chose qu'on réalise combien il aurait été important de le faire.

Il n'avait jamais douté de l'amour que son frère lui portait. Il n'avait pas besoin de le lui dire. Il n'avait pas eu besoin d'entendre ces mots pour savoir que Sam les pensait.

\- C'est pour ça que je t'ai laissé ce journal. J'avais besoin que tu comprennes combien je t'aime et combien je te suis reconnaissant pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi depuis que je suis né. J'espère qu'il t'a aidé à comprendre toutes ces choses.

Les premiers temps, Dean avait été en colère contre son frère quand il avait lu son journal. Il lui en a avait voulu de lui avoir laissé une preuve de la promesse silencieuse qu'il avait exigé de lui même après sa mort. Mais à présent, il savait combien c'était important. Et combien il avait dû être difficile à son frère de l'écrire. Surtout dans ses derniers moments. C'était une lettre d'adieu de plusieurs dizaines de pages. Presque comme si son frère avait su dès le début qu'il ne lui survivrait pas.

\- Je le sais, murmura-t-il finalement parce qu'il était important que son frère le sache.

Peu importait qu'il ne s'agisse pas réellement de Sam. Peu importait qu'il ne soit que le fruit de son imagination. C'était ce qu'il avait de mieux sous la main et il devait faire avec. Il avait lui aussi des regrets. Il s'en voulait lui aussi de ne pas avoir dit toutes ces choses à son frère quand il en avait encore l'occasion. Il s'était promis de le faire quand ils se reverraient de l'autre côté.

\- Même si... honnêtement, Sammy, ça n'a pas été simple au début de passer outre la colère que je ressentais... j'avais la sensation... je ne vais pas te mentir... j'avais la sensation que tu avais prévu ton coup depuis le début. Que tu voulais mourir et que tu attendais ce moment avec impatience parce que tu ne pouvais pas vivre sans elle... que je ne suffisais pas et que tu attendais simplement d'avoir terminé ce journal avant de me quitter... et... peut-être que c'est en partie vrai mais je ne t'en veux plus. Je te comprends, même. Je sais qu'elle était tout pour toi.

Une nouvelle fois, il fut surpris de se montrer aussi honnête avec son frère. Il n'avait jamais réellement eu de secrets pour lui. Pas quand cela concernait les choses qu'il vivait ou dont il rêvait. Mais il n'avait pas l'habitude de parler ouvertement de ses sentiments avec qui que ce soit. Pas même avec Sammy. Il ne craignait pas son jugement. Il avait juste été élevé par un père qui considérait que les sentiments étaient une faiblesse. Qu'un homme, un vrai, devait absolument les enfermer dans un coin de son esprit pour ne jamais leur laisser libre court. Sam avait refusé de le croire et avait toujours été plus à l'aise avec ses propres sentiments. Pour Dean, toutefois, c'était resté compliqué.

\- Je n'avais pas envie de mourir, Dean. Bien sûr, la mort de Jess a été... elle a été incroyablement difficile et je n'aurais jamais pu m'en remettre, mais tu ne dois surtout pas croire que tu ne suffisais pas. Jess était la femme de ma vie et je l'aimais plus que tout, mais toi, tu... tu as toujours été mon point de repère... mon modèle... mon héros. Mais ce monde... ce monde n'était pas fait pour moi. Je n'étais juste pas de taille à relever ce challenge.

Dean n'était pas de son avis. Il considérait que son frère était plus fort qu'il ne le pensait. Qu'il était plus courageux qu'il ne le croyait. Il était bien plus fort que lui. Bien plus solide. C'était lui qui aurait dû survivre. Il aurait sans doute adopté un comportement différent. Aurait tendu la main aux autres sans hésiter une seconde. Il aurait accepté d'aider Castiel et Gabriel. Il ne les aurait pas laissé sur le bord de la route sans se retourner. Ce que Dean s'apprêtait à faire dès qu'il serait conscient à nouveau.

\- Je donnerais tout ce que j'ai pour être à nouveau avec toi, tu sais. Je continue de croire que je n'aurais jamais pu être réellement heureux dans un monde comme celui-là, mais j'aimerais pouvoir être là pour toi. Je ferais sans doute les choses différemment si j'avais une seconde chance. Mais je ne peux pas revenir en arrière. Nous devons tous les deux accepter le fait que je suis mort et que, même si je continue à veiller sur toi, je ne peux pas être là en permanence pour te soutenir.

Dean soupira alors longuement. Il aurait lui aussi tout donné pour pouvoir être à nouveau avec son frère. Il était même prêt à mourir pour y parvenir. Il savait que Sam en était conscient aussi. Et que c'était parce qu'il l'avait toujours su qu'il avait pris le temps d'écrire ce journal. Dean était visiblement un vrai livre ouvert pour son frère. L'avait sans doute toujours été sans même le savoir.

\- Tu ne vas pas tarder à te réveiller, constata finalement Sam après de longues secondes de silence.

Dean n'avait pas réellement conscience du temps écoulé depuis le début de son rêve. La perception du temps était différente quand il dormait. Il pouvait être inconscient depuis déjà plusieurs heures alors même qu'il avait l'impression de n'être avec son frère que depuis quelques minutes.

\- Je n'en ai pas envie, admit-il sans honte.

Ça aussi, Sam le savait. Il était inutile de lui mentir.

\- Tu n'as pas le choix, malheureusement. Il y a des gens qui comptent sur toi, là-bas.

« Là-bas », dans la réalité où Sam était mort et Dean devait vivre sans lui. « Là-bas » où les contaminés envahissaient les rues et où les survivants étaient prêts à tout pour de la nourriture ou un endroit où se poser. « Là-bas » où Dean enchaînait les crises de panique et était incapable de se montrer aussi fort que son frère l'aurait souhaité. Ce « là-bas », Dean le détestait de tout son cœur. Mais il ne pouvait pas y échapper.

\- Je te l'ai dit, Sammy... Castiel et Gabriel sont... ils sont sans doute des gens biens, mais je ne vais pas... je ne peux pas m'attacher à eux. Pas après t'avoir perdu.

Sam sourit tristement et Dean s'en voulut d'être responsable de son chagrin. Il aurait voulu pouvoir rassurer son frère. Le convaincre qu'il allait bien malgré tout. Il aurait voulu pouvoir le croire, lui aussi. Ça aurait sans doute rendu les choses plus simples pour lui.

\- Peut-être pas, mais Red attend que tu te réveilles. Je crois qu'il est très inquiet pour toi. Il est resté à tes côtés jusque-là, et je sais qu'il a besoin de toi. Tu as aussi besoin de lui, d'ailleurs. Il est en grande partie la raison pour laquelle tu continues à te battre.

\- Je continue à me battre parce que c'est ce que tu as exigé de moi dans ton satané journal ! Protesta aussitôt Dean sans réellement le vouloir.

Il n'était plus en colère contre Sam sur ce point. Il ne lui avait pas menti. Il avait fini par comprendre sa démarche. Et il savait qu'à la place de son frère, il aurait sans nul doute exigé la même chose. Mais il avait besoin de le lui faire comprendre. Oui, il tenait beaucoup à Red. Et oui, il savait combien son chien lui apportait du réconfort quand il en avait presque constamment besoin. Mais ce n'était pas parce qu'il l'avait recueilli qu'il continuait à se battre jour après jour. Il le faisait uniquement pour tenir sa promesse. Il était convaincu que Red pourrait parfaitement s'en sortir sans lui. Il l'avait d'ailleurs fait avant de le rencontrer.

\- Dean, je sais que c'est ce que tu penses et je sais que tu n'en as pas encore conscience, mais tu ne te bats plus uniquement pour moi depuis que tu as Red avec toi... et quelque chose me dit que ce n'est que le début.

C'était énigmatique et tellement différent de la façon dont Sam s'exprimait généralement dans ses rêves qu'il ne put s'empêcher d'être totalement déstabilisé pendant de longues secondes. Il avait la sensation que son frère cherchait à lui faire passer un message. Mais pas uniquement un conseil sur le comportement à adopter dans le futur. Non. Plutôt une prémonition. Quelque chose qu'il savait proche d'arriver mais qu'il était le seul à connaître. Quelque chose qu'il avait vu. Et c'était impossible puisqu'il n'était que le fruit de l'imagination de Dean. Qu'il ne pouvait pas savoir quelque chose que lui-même ignorait. Et que la médiumnité n'existait pas.

\- Ne sois pas aussi surpris, Dean. Quand on est mort, on n'est plus soumis aux lois du temps. On peut voir bien au-delà du présent et tu dois me faire confiance sur ce point. Les choses changent et tu vas rapidement le comprendre à ton tour.

Dean secoua la tête. C'était impossible. C'était stupide et c'était tiré par les cheveux. Il avait envie de croire son frère. Envie de s'accrocher au mince espoir qu'il était réellement là et qu'il disait vrai. Mais il était suffisamment lucide pour savoir qu'il ne s'agissait là que d'un jeu étrangement cruel que son esprit semblait décidé à lui imposer. De toute évidence, même son propre cerveau était déterminé à se retourner contre lui.

\- Sam, je suis peut-être fatigué, mais je n'ai pas encore totalement perdu la tête. Je sais que tu n'es pas réellement là et je sais que tout ceci n'est que le fruit de mon imagination. Inutile de jouer à ce petit jeu là avec moi. Ça me fait plus de mal que de bien.

Son frère sourit à nouveau avant de lui saisir l'avant-bras. Cette fois, il ne le relâcha pas immédiatement et Dean eut tout le temps de sentir la pression de sa main. Il ferma les yeux malgré lui pour l'apprécier à sa juste valeur.

\- Il y a une différence entre ce que tu crois savoir et la réalité, Dean. Je sais que tu n'es pas encore prêt à l'admettre, mais ce n'est pas uniquement un rêve. Oui, ça se passe bien dans ta tête mais ça ne veut pas dire que ce n'est pas vrai pour autant.

Dean s'était toujours défini comme quelqu'un de cartésien. Il ne croyait pas au surnaturel. Et ce que Sam lui disait lui semblait totalement stupide. Mais le contact de sa main sur son bras lui semblait tellement réel qu'il ne put s'empêcher de douter, pendant une seconde. Il avait vraiment la sensation que son frère était à côté de lui. Pas uniquement une image produite par son cerveau fatigué. Mais le Sam qu'il avait perdu des mois auparavant. La sensation n'était pas différente. Elle n'était pas atténué par le fait qu'il dormait toujours.

\- Tu ne viendrais pas de citer Dumbledore ? Demanda-t-il finalement quand il réalisa qu'il avait entendu la même chose dans la bouche de ce personnage dans le dernier Harry Potter.

Il avait été le voir au cinéma avec son frère quand ce dernier lui avait rendu visite et qu'il venait tout juste de sortir. Il avait refusé de l'admettre à l'époque mais il avait adoré. Et il s'était empressé de lire les livres ensuite. Bien sûr, c'était une des rares choses qu'il n'avait jamais osé avouer à son frère.

\- Peut-être, oui... et ensuite ?

Dean rouvrit les yeux et les posa sur son frère. Il se souvenait parfaitement de la scène. Il avait revu le film plusieurs fois depuis. Harry se trouvait dans une sorte de dimension parallèle après avoir été supposément tué par Voldemort. Et quand il demandait à Dumbledore si tout ceci se passait uniquement dans sa tête, si c'était réel ou non, le vieux professeur lui répondait quelque chose de similaire à ce que Sam venait de dire. « Oui, ça se passe bien dans ta tête mais ça ne veut pas dire que ce n'est pas vrai pour autant ». Dean ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Non, c'est juste... c'est tellement toi que c'en est perturbant. C'est presque comme si c'était le vrai toi... sauf que ça ne l'est pas... ça ne peut pas l'être.

Dean n'était pas encore prêt à renoncer à tout ce en quoi il avait cru jusque-là. Pas même pour son frère. Il ne lui restait plus ça pour ne pas perdre la tête pour de bon. Il avait besoin de se croire encore sain d'esprit s'il ne voulait pas dérailler complètement.

\- Parce que c'est moi, Dean.

\- Sammy...

\- Tu finiras par comprendre ça aussi. Mais pas maintenant... c'est encore trop tôt, je suppose.

Dean choisit de ne pas poursuivre le débat. Il supposait qu'un psychologue aurait probablement trouvé une explication rationnelle à ce qu'il était en train de vivre. Quelque chose de compliqué en rapport avec la lutte entre son subconscient et le reste de son cerveau. Mais puisqu'il n'avait rien de tel sous la main, il était stupide de s'interroger plus longuement sur ce point.

\- Tu me manques tellement, Sammy... c'est trop difficile sans toi. C'est comme devoir fonctionner sans un membre ou sans... sans quelque chose de vital. C'est au-dessus de mes forces, la plupart du temps. C'est... je ne sais pas combien de temps je pourrais continuer.

Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de dire toutes ces choses à son frère. Pas envie de l'admettre, parce que ça ne changeait rien en fin de compte. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il se sentait incroyablement vulnérable à cet instant précis. Il avait la sensation d'être privé de toutes les défenses qu'il avait soigneusement mises en place à la mort de son frère. C'était douloureux. C'était comme étouffer, même à l'air libre. Et il avait besoin de se soulager d'une partie de ce poids en mettant des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait. Personne n'était là pour le juger, de toute façon. Il était seul avec lui-même.

\- Ça va changer, Dean. Crois-moi... les choses vont commencer à s'arranger d'elles-même. Tu dois juste garder espoir et avoir confiance en moi.

Dean avait toujours eu une confiance aveugle en son frère. Il avait toujours été prêt à le suivre dans tous ses choix et à le soutenir dans toutes ses décisions. Il le savait intelligent et sensé. Il le savait bien plus à même que lui de faire les bons choix. Et jamais il n'avait douté de lui. Il avait vraiment envie de lui faire confiance à nouveau.

\- Peut-être que je le pourrais si j'étais capable de croire que tu es vraiment là et... Sam... je ne vois pas comment les choses pourraient s'arranger. Je ne vois pas... sauf si en plus du don de clairvoyance, tu as également retiré un don pour la résurrection de ta mort prématurée. Parce que mis à part ton retour dans ma vie, il n'y a rien qui pourrait la rendre ne serait-ce que supportable.

Sam relâcha alors son bras pour poser sa main sur sa joue. Une nouvelle fois, le contact se prolongea de longues secondes, offrant à Dean la possibilité d'en profiter au maximum.

\- Malheureusement, je ne fais pas encore de miracles, souffla-t-il.

Dean n'avait jamais réalisé, avant la mort de Sam, combien il touchait régulièrement son frère. Ils se prenaient dans les bras quand ils se revoyaient après une longue absence. Se tapaient sur l'épaule pour se féliciter. Dean ébouriffait constamment les cheveux de son frère parce qu'il savait combien cela l'énervait. Ces gestes étaient naturels et il avait fini par ne plus faire attention à eux. Mais à présent que Sam n'était plus là, Dean réalisait à quel point ils avaient tenu une part importante dans sa vie, jusque-là. Ces gestes lui manquaient.

\- Si tu as réellement ce don de voyance, tu peux peut-être me dire quand on se reverra... me donner une date précise, même... que j'ai quelque chose à quoi me raccrocher en attendant.

Sam secoua la tête. Il semblait réellement embêté de ne pas pouvoir offrir plus à son frère. Mais Dean ne lui en voulait pas. Il n'avait jamais été capable d'être fâché contre... son frère. Du moins pas plus de quelques jours. Il lui pardonnait tout.

\- Malheureusement, ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça. Je te l'ai dit... le temps n'a plus d'importance, ici, et je n'ai plus vraiment la notion des jours qui s'écoulent. Mais je peux te garantir qu'on se reverra très vite. Je ne vais pas t'abandonner une nouvelle fois quand il est évident que tu as autant besoin de mes conseils.

\- Uniquement parce que tu as toujours été le plus intelligent de nous deux.

Sam sourit tristement, visiblement mécontent d'entendre son frère se dévaloriser de la sorte. Mais Dean n'était pas jaloux. Il ne l'avait jamais été. Il était fier de la réussite de son frère. Fier de savoir qu'il avait joué un rôle dans ce qui lui était arrivé ensuite. Il estimait avoir fait son travail de grand frère.

\- Tu dois te réveiller, maintenant, Castiel commence à être vraiment inquiet et Gabriel ne sait plus quoi dire pour le rassurer. Ils ont besoin de te voir ouvrir les yeux... ils ont besoin que tu leur dises que tu vas mieux.

Dean n'en avait pas envie. Il ne voulait pas les affronter. Il ne voulait pas avoir à parler de ce qu'il avait vécu un peu plus tôt. Il avait juste envie de rester encore un moment avec son frère. Juste pour se faire d'autres souvenirs. Il ne se sentait pas prêt à affronter le monde à nouveau. Il savait bien qu'il ne pouvait pas se cacher dans sa propre tête indéfiniment. Et Sam avait raison – une fois de plus – Castiel et Gabriel méritaient d'être rassurés sur son état après avoir assisté à sa crise d'angoisse. Red devait lui aussi être inquiet. Mais Dean aurait tout donné pour avoir juste quelques minutes de plus avec son petit frère. Il estimait que ce n'était pas trop demander.

\- Je ne peux pas rester ? Juste un moment ? Demanda-t-il même s'il connaissait déjà la réponse à cette question, sans savoir comment.

Sam secoua la tête et Dean ne put s'empêcher d'être déçu. Il pouvait déjà sentir le rêve se terminer. Le visage de son frère était plus flou minutes après minutes. Il lui échappait déjà. Et c'était trop tôt. Dans une tentative désespérée de le garder auprès de lui – ou dans l'espoir fou de l'emmener de l'autre côté avec lui – Dean attrapa son frère par son T-shirt et l'attira à lui. Sam ne chercha pas à se débattre.

\- Dean, tu dois me laisser partir, se contenta-t-il de dire gentiment.

\- Non, pas cette fois... pas à nouveau. Je ne peux pas... je... je ne peux pas, assura son frère en serrant un peu plus fortement le T-shirt dans ses mains.

Il avait la sensation d'être tiré en arrière par une force invisible qui semblait avoir sa source à l'intérieur de sa poitrine. Quelque part au niveau de son cœur. Là où Sam prenait pourtant toute la place, sans doute depuis sa naissance.

\- Mais rappelle-toi que même si je ne suis pas là physiquement... si tu ne peux pas me voir ou me toucher, je suis tout de même avec toi... juste là où j'ai toujours été, Dean.

Dans son cœur. C'était ce que Sam voulait dire mais n'avait pas osé prononcer clairement. Parce que c'était un peu trop cliché et qu'ils étaient dans la tête de Dean. Il ne s'autorisait jamais à dire des choses de ce genre.

\- Ça ne suffit pas, protesta-t-il inutilement.

\- Et c'est pourtant la seule chose que j'ai à t'offrir, à présent.

Dean sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues. Ses rêves ne se finissaient jamais de cette façon. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait la séparation avec autant de force. La première fois qu'il avait conscience de se réveiller. D'ordinaire, l'absence de Sam ne se faisait sentir à nouveau qu'au moment où il avait les yeux ouverts. Après les quelques cruelles minutes où il était incapable de se souvenir où il se trouvait et pourquoi son frère n'était pas à côté de lui comme il aurait dû l'être. Cette fois, pourtant, il avait la sensation qu'on lui arrachait Sam des bras. Qu'on le tirait en arrière et que tout se déroulait au ralenti. C'était atrocement douloureux. Il avait envie de crier.

\- Et souviens-toi de ce que je t'ai dit, Dean... souviens-toi que ton salut peut venir de quelqu'un que tu n'attendais pas... d'un événement que tu croyais sans importance mais qui finira par tout changer pour toi.

Dean sentit le T-shirt de son frère lui échapper des mains. Il serra les doigts pour le retenir mais bientôt, son frère se trouvait trop loin. Et il continuait de s'effacer lentement.

\- Fais confiance à Castiel, Dean... et demande-toi qui a pu le mettre en travers de ton chemin au moment où tu en avais le plus besoin. Demande-toi pourquoi il...

Sam n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Il disparut avant d'avoir pu tout lui dire. Mais Dean avait saisi le message. Et il savait qu'il s'en souviendrait en ouvrant les yeux. Car Sam venait de laisser sous-entendre que c'était lui qui avait fait rentrer Castiel dans sa vie. Qu'il l'avait choisi parce qu'il savait qu'il finirait par le sauver. C'était ridicule. Et c'était effrayant. Mais à cet instant précis, Dean était incapable de ne pas le croire.

Il ferma les yeux malgré lui alors que la force qui le tirait en arrière redoublait d'intensité. Il sentit la voiture disparaître dans son dos. Puis il eut la sensation de basculer. Son dos ne heurta toutefois pas le sol et sa chute lui sembla durer une éternité. Il ne chercha toutefois pas à lutter contre. Il savait que l'issue était inévitable. Il allait se réveiller. Et il allait devoir affronter Castiel et Gabriel. Il allait devoir affronter à nouveau un monde sans Sam. Il allait devoir recommencer à se battre et espérer continuer à rendre son frère fier de lui. C'était la seule chose qui lui restait à présent et sa seule raison de survivre un jour de plus dans un monde où il jugeait ne plus avoir sa place.


	8. Séparation

**Bonjour,**

 **Voici le 8ème chapitre toujours relu et corrigé par la géniale Elyrine !**

 **Merci à vous de continuer à me lire.**

 **A jeudi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre : **

**Planetary (GO!) de My Chemical Romance**

 **Chapitre 8 : Séparation**

 _« On dit que c'est dans l'adversité que les héros se révèlent. Que c'est quand la situation est désespérée qu'ils se décident à tenir leur rôle. C'est sans doute vrai. Mais c'est aussi dans l'adversité que le mal qui se tapit en chacun de nous est exposé au grand jour. Que nous est imposé le choix entre le bien et le mal. Et dans ces circonstances, même une personne qui n'a jamais songé à faire le mal peut comprendre qu'il est possible de céder à ses pulsions secrètes sans craindre d'être rattrapée par la culpabilité. C'est pour ça qu'il faut se méfier des gens dans notre monde actuel. Mais aussi parce qu'il existe des héros parmi nous, des gens qui font le bon choix, qu'il est important de garder foi en l'humanité. Dean, ne perds pas la foi. Je t'en supplie. »_

 _Journal de Sam Winchester. 08 juin 2016_

Castiel n'avait pas quitté Dean du regard depuis le moment où il s'était endormi. Il était convaincu que le jeune homme ne risquait rien dans son sommeil. Il savait que sa crise d'angoisse – aussi impressionnante fut-elle – n'avait pas mis sa vie en danger. Il avait juste besoin de repos. Besoin de reprendre des forces. Mais il avait tout de même ressenti le besoin de veiller sur lui et n'avait pas réussi à se convaincre que c'était stupide. Et sans doute bizarrement trop intime pour deux personnes qui n'étaient même pas amies.

Dean n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'il avait fermé les yeux. Il était toujours installé sur le dos, un bras le long de son corps et l'autre refermé autour de Red. Le chien avait gardé la tête posée sur son ventre. Il ne dormait pas non plus. N'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre depuis que son maître s'était endormi. Comme Castiel, il semblait déterminé à veiller sur lui.

Castiel avait eu peur que le jeune homme ne soit réveillé par des cauchemars au début. Il était convaincu que sa crise d'angoisse avait dû réveiller des souvenirs douloureux. De ceux qu'on ne peut jamais réellement oublier mais qu'on est contraint de laisser dans un coin de son esprit pour pouvoir continuer à avancer à peu près normalement. Il était persuadé à présent que son ami avait perdu quelqu'un de proche. Sans nul doute un frère. Ou au moins un ami qu'il considérait comme tel. Et ça ne devait pas être très vieux. La plaie était encore récente. La douleur cuisante. Elle ne s'atténuait pas réellement avec le temps. Castiel souffrait toujours atrocement de la mort de sa sœur. Mais on apprenait à vivre avec. Dean n'en était qu'au début de ce même processus. Il avait encore du chemin à faire pour sortir un tant soit peu la tête de l'eau.

Gabriel était passé à plusieurs reprises pour s'assurer que tout allait bien pour son frère et pour Dean. Il avait tenté de convaincre Red de le suivre à l'extérieur pour se dégourdir les pattes. Le chien s'était contenté de lui grogner après quand il l'avait approché. Le message était clair. Il ne bougerait pas tant que son maître ne serait pas réveillé.

Gabriel n'avait même pas tenté de convaincre Castiel d'en faire de même. Il le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il avait besoin de rester. Que la crise d'angoisse de Dean l'avait bouleversé. Et pas uniquement parce qu'elle lui avait rappelé Anna. Mais parce qu'il était comme ça. Le terme était le « complexe du héros », d'après les livres que Gabriel avait lus sur le sujet. Castiel se fichait du terme. Il l'assumait pleinement. Il n'avait pas l'intention de changer.

Il resta donc assis sur une chaise à regarder un homme qu'il connaissait à peine dans un moment où il était vulnérable. Ou il paraissait bien plus jeune que lorsqu'il était éveillé. Ou il semblait fragile quand il voulait paraître fort le reste du temps.

Dean n'apprécierait sans doute pas en l'apprenant. Castiel savait qu'il aurait probablement honte de ce à quoi il avait assisté. De sa crise d'angoisse. Des mots prononcés si toutefois il finissait par s'en souvenir. Il n'avait aucune raison d'avoir honte, pourtant. Bien au contraire. Le simple fait qu'il soit capable de continuer à avancer avec cette douleur évidente était la preuve qu'il avait énormément de courage. Et une détermination que Castiel lui enviait. Seul, il n'aurait pas eu la force de continuer. Il se serait laissé aller. Sans Gabriel, il serait mort.

Mais Dean était là. Il n'allait pas bien. C'était évident. Mais il ne baissait pas les bras. Il se battait et semblait prendre les jours les uns après les autres. Presque comme s'il s'était promis de tenir le plus longtemps possible avant de mourir à son tour. Presque comme s'il l'avait juré à quelqu'un. Et c'était peut-être le cas, en fin de compte. Castiel ne doutait pas qu'il était capable de tenir cette promesse. S'il ne devait rester qu'un homme sur Terre, il était convaincu que ce serait Dean.

Il ne l'enviait pas. Il n'aurait pas voulu avoir sa force. Il n'aurait pas voulu avoir cette détermination. Il l'admirait, bien sûr. Mais il avait conscience de la chance qu'il avait par rapport à lui. Et il s'en voulait un peu d'en être soulagé.

Les heures semblèrent durer une éternité. Castiel en perdit rapidement le compte. Il était difficile de garder une notion valable du temps quand on avait plus de montre pour vérifier le temps écoulé. Parfois, il arrivait à Castiel de compter les secondes juste pour ne pas perdre le fil. Cela l'aidait à rester ancré dans ce monde. A assimiler quand il lui arrivait d'en douter qu'il ne rêvait pas. Qu'il s'agissait bien de la réalité et qu'il ne pouvait pas y échapper.

Ce ne fut qu'après une énième visite de Gabriel qui se déroula en silence que Dean montra finalement les premiers signes d'un réveil imminent. Il tourna sa tête de droite à gauche pendant quelques secondes puis émit un son qui ressemblait à un cri étouffé. Un prénom, peut-être, mais Castiel n'aurait pas été capable de le jurer.

Le jeune homme bougea ensuite sa main libre, serra les doigts comme pour attraper quelque chose. Il grogna une nouvelle fois, donna un coup de pied dans le vide avant d'ouvrir brutalement les yeux.

Castiel se leva aussitôt sans trop savoir pourquoi. Dean n'avait clairement pas besoin d'aide. Et même si ça avait été le cas, il doutait qu'il accepte celle de Castiel.

Il s'approcha quand même du lit en silence. Il savait que Red ne lui dirait rien. Il n'avait pas opposé de résistance à sa présence auprès de son maître. Il semblait lui faire confiance. L'accepter auprès de son humain. Et sans doute était-ce en partie parce qu'il avait conscience que Castiel l'avait aidé au moment où lui en était incapable. Parce qu'il lui en était reconnaissant. Si toutefois il était possible pour un animal de ressentir quelque chose d'aussi humain.

Dean cligna plusieurs fois des paupières sans bouger. Il semblait avoir besoin de quelques minutes pour reprendre ses esprits. Il ne semblait pas réellement se souvenir de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Pas plus que du fait qu'il avait de la compagnie dans la chambre.

Castiel lui laissa tout le temps nécessaire sans chercher à signaler sa présence. Il vit le visage du jeune homme se tendre brusquement. Sa bouche se refermer et ses yeux s'assombrir. Il resserra son étreinte autour du corps de Red comme s'il avait besoin de sa présence pour reprendre pied dans cette réalité.

C'était parfois difficile de se souvenir de tout après avoir dormi aussi longtemps. Surtout si le rêve duquel on sortait avait été agréable. Il avait plusieurs fois vécu une situation similaire depuis l'apocalypse. Et il savait qu'à cet instant précis, Dean réagirait probablement mal s'il lui disait quoi que ce soit.

Il fit donc un pas en arrière et attendit. Dean tourna le visage vers Red et l'observa de longues secondes. Puis, après quelques secondes, il posa finalement son regard sur Castiel. Pendant une seconde, il sembla surpris de le trouver là. Il fronça les sourcils, ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose avant de la refermer et de se redresser dans le lit.

\- Ça fait longtemps que je suis endormi ? Demanda-t-il ensuite.

Red était debout sur le lit, son museau à quelques centimètres du visage de son maître. Il semblait avoir lui aussi besoin de s'assurer que tout allait bien. Que tout était revenu à la normale. Castiel était subjugué par l'amour évident que l'animal avait pour le jeune homme. Par le lien unique qui existait entre eux. C'était magnifique à voir.

\- Eh bien, je dirais au moins quatre heures, mais sans montre pour te le confirmer, je ne peux pas être sûr.

Dean sembla surpris de l'entendre. Castiel avait envie de lui demander s'il se sentait mieux, mais il n'était pas sûr que sa question soit bien acceptée par le jeune homme. Il ne voulait pas le mettre en colère après sa crise quelques heures plus tôt. Il ne voulait pas le pousser à partir pour fuir une conversation inutile alors même qu'il était à peine réveillé.

\- Quatre heures... c'est plus que ce que j'ai dormi sur toute la semaine dernière. Je suppose que j'en avais besoin.

Castiel hocha la tête. Il était évident que Dean aurait eu besoin de bien plus d'heures encore pour retrouver à peu près toutes ses forces. Mais il se levait déjà du lit et ne semblait pas enclin à écouter un tel conseil. Ou même à l'entendre d'ailleurs. Il était donc inutile de le lui dire.

\- Ok, euh... rien à signaler pendant que je dormais ? Je... pas d'autres contaminés à l'horizon ?

Dean semblait avoir envie de revenir à un sujet qu'il maîtrisait sur le bout des doigts. Un qui ne risquait pas de le pousser à dire quelque chose de personnel qu'il finirait ensuite par regretter. Castiel secoua la tête aussitôt.

\- Non, c'était un individu isolé, visiblement. Il a dû se perdre, je suppose. Il n'y en avait pas d'autres avec lui.

Les contaminés ne se déplaçaient que très rarement seuls. Au tout début de l'apocalypse, il leur arrivait d'être isolés et d'attaquer seuls. Mais au fil des semaines, cela avait changé. C'était presque comme s'ils avaient finis par comprendre qu'ils étaient plus fort en groupe. « En meute », comme le disait très justement Gabriel. C'était exactement ce qu'ils étaient. Des meutes d'animaux enragés. Ils n'étaient plus capables de réfléchir mais leur instinct les poussait à agir en groupe. Pour être plus dangereux.

\- Ok, c'est... je suppose que c'est une bonne nouvelle. Ça va nous laisser un peu de temps pour que je vous montre comment vous protéger et comment rendre cet endroit plus sûr.

\- Tu partiras, ensuite ? Tu devrais peut-être... je ne sais pas... rester une nuit de plus.

Dean ricana une seconde avant de secouer la tête. Castiel s'était douté qu'il n'aurait pas changé d'avis – plus encore après s'être « donné en spectacle » un peu plus tôt – mais il avait tout de même voulu tenter sa chance. Il aurait aimé être surpris. Ce n'était pas le cas.

\- J'ai déjà perdu suffisamment de temps comme ça avec toutes ces histoires. Je dois prendre la route.

Castiel fronça les sourcils. Dean se comportait comme quelqu'un qui était attendu quelque part. Quelqu'un qui avait des obligations. Mais la seule chose qu'il avait à faire était de rouler sans but et de se battre jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Il ne voyait pas en quoi cela ne pouvait pas attendre une nuit de plus. Il avait la sensation que Dean prenait la fuite. Il ne savait pas si c'était lui qu'il cherchait à fuir ou s'il se sentait simplement mal quand il restait trop longtemps au même endroit. Peut-être était-ce un peu des deux.

\- Tu sais... je ne suis pas sûr que dormir quelques heures quand tu es clairement épuisé peut être qualifié de perte de temps. Il me semble au contraire que tu aurais bien besoin de perdre encore quelques heures, comme tu dis. Mais à toi de voir.

\- Oui, Castiel, à moi de voir.

Dean avait dit cela avec une agressivité et une colère évidentes. Il y avait quelque chose de dangereux chez lui quand il se comportait ainsi. Quelque chose de sauvage qui le faisait ressembler à un animal qu'on ne parviendrait pas à dresser. Un animal qui serait trop effrayé pour se laisser domestiquer.

\- Oh, je vois que la Belle au bois dormant a fini sa sieste !

Une nouvelle fois, le timing de Gabriel était étonnamment bon. C'était presque comme s'il avait senti que son frère avait besoin de son aide. Que la situation échappait à son contrôle et qu'il était temps pour lui de venir dissiper la tension. Et peut-être en était-il capable, après tout. Il était son grand frère et avait toujours veillé sur lui depuis la mort de leurs parents.

\- Ça va mieux ? Parce que franchement, tu nous as fichu une sacrée trouille tout à l'heure. Et si Cassie n'avait pas été là, je crois que tu aurais perdu connaissance en plein milieu de cette forêt sans personne pour t'aider. Et franchement, ça aurait été un peu bête, non ?

C'était le moyen que Gabriel avait pour remettre Dean à sa place sans même avoir entendu ce qu'il avait dit quelques secondes plus tôt. Sa manière de lui rappeler qu'il devait être reconnaissant envers son petit frère. Pendant une seconde, Castiel fut convaincu que Dean allait s'emporter contre lui et lui dire ce qu'il pensait de sa petite tirade. Mais il n'en fit rien. Il se contenta de baisser les yeux sur ses pieds et de hocher la tête.

\- Je suis désolé pour... je sais que... merci, Castiel.

Il était étrange de voir à quel point le comportement de Dean était différent vis-à-vis de Gabriel. Il ne se comportait pas du tout de la même manière avec lui. Semblait presque impressionné par lui. Ce qui était ridicule. Gabriel était totalement incapable de se battre et contre Dean, qui était entraîné et bien plus grand que lui, il n'avait strictement aucune chance. Mais à cet instant précis, pourtant, il ressemblait à un enfant qu'on venait de prendre en flagrant délit et qui ne savait pas vraiment comme s'excuser. Ça aurait probablement été adorable si ça n'avait pas été aussi déstabilisant.

\- Inutile de me remercier, Dean. Je sais que tu aurais fait la même chose à ma place.

\- Je n'en suis pas aussi sûr que toi, répliqua aussitôt le jeune homme.

Il était presque sûr que Dean ne l'aurait pas abandonné si les rôles avaient été inversés. Après tout, il était revenu les chercher quand le centre commercial avait été envahi. Il était évident qu'il ne le laisserait pas mourir s'il pouvait l'aider. Mais le simple fait qu'il le suggère ainsi lui faisait froid dans le dos. Une nouvelle fois, il ne savait rien du jeune homme. N'avait aucune idée de l'homme qu'il avait été avant l'apocalypse. Il ne pouvait pas jurer qu'il avait vu juste en lui faisant confiance.

\- Ok, parfait, je pense que ça suffit pour le moment. La journée a été longue et je pense qu'on a tous besoin d'un peu de repos avant d'aborder un quelconque sujet plus sérieux. Ça marche pour vous ?

Gabriel était une nouvelle fois la voix de la raison dans leur petit trio. Il trouvait toujours les mots justes pour apaiser la tension pour de bon. C'était un de ses nombreux dons. Son frère était définitivement quelqu'un d'exceptionnel.

\- Dean veut reprendre la route avant la nuit, précisa Castiel pour que son frère ne se fasse pas d'idées sur le programme de la soirée.

Gabriel sembla surpris de l'entendre. Et peu- être un peu déçu, aussi. Il était évident que la présence de Dean le rassurait. Il était définitivement plus à même de se défendre qu'eux. Et ils avaient clairement besoin de lui pour survivre, maintenant qu'ils ne pouvaient plus se réfugier dans le centre commercial.

\- Oh je... je pensais qu'après... je suppose qu'il est inutile de tenter de te faire changer d'avis ?

Dean regardait toujours le sol avec une fascination évidente. Il semblait y chercher quelque chose. Peut-être une réponse à apporter à Gabriel. Castiel avait de la peine pour lui. Il regrettait presque l'interruption de son frère à présent. Il avait visiblement mis le jeune homme mal à l'aise.

\- Je ne peux pas rester là. Je ne peux pas... j'ai besoin de bouger. Besoin de rouler.

\- Il y a quelqu'un qui t'attend, là où tu vas ? D'ailleurs... est-ce que tu sais au moins où tu vas ?

Dean releva finalement les yeux mais les posa sur Castiel plutôt que sur Gabriel. Il finit par secouer la tête.

\- Non, il n'y a personne. Que moi et Red. Je suis juste plus à l'aise sur la route.

Castiel était convaincu qu'il y avait une explication à ce besoin constant de bouger que le jeune homme ressentait. C'était une fuite en avant. Une course contre quelque chose qu'il sentait sur ses talons. La menace n'était pas palpable. Pas physique. Elle était quelque part à l'intérieur du jeune homme même. Ce qu'il cherchait à fuir l'accompagnait où il allait. Il ne pourrait pas s'en défaire. Il allait juste s'épuiser inutilement. Mais une nouvelle fois, il ne le lui dit pas. Il savait que Dean refuserait de l'entendre. Et qu'il ne changerait de toute façon pas d'avis sur le sujet.

\- Ok, je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre mais je suppose que je ne suis pas à même de juger tes motivations. Je dois en revanche t'avouer que j'aurais préféré te voir rester. Pas éternellement, mais juste quelques jours de plus. Je pense que Cassie sera de mon avis quand je vais dire que je me sens bien plus en sécurité quand tu es là.

Castiel hocha la tête pour confirmer les propos de son frère. Dean le regardait toujours et semblait sceptique.

\- Même après ce à quoi vous avez assisté plus tôt ?

Castiel ne voyait pas en quoi le fait que le jeune homme soit enclin à faire des crises d'angoisse le rendait plus faible. Il n'avait jamais vu Anna comme quelqu'un de fragile uniquement parce qu'il lui arrivait la même chose. Bien au contraire. Il avait toujours pensé qu'elle était bien plus forte que lui. En partie parce qu'elle réussissait à surmonter des épreuves que Castiel n'était pas sûr d'être capable de relever de son côté.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça change quoi que ce soit. Je veux dire... ok, tu as un peu perdu les pédales tout à l'heure mais tu restes plus entraîné et plus fort que nous deux réunis. Et puis tu as Red, qui, de toute évidence, sait également parfaitement se défendre.

Dean se mordilla une seconde la lèvre inférieure. Castiel était un peu gêné par le choix des mots de son frère. « Perdre les pédales » n'était pas le terme approprié pour définir ce que Dean avait traversé quelques heures plus tôt. Mais il savait pourquoi son frère l'avait fait. Il voulait minimiser les choses. Les faire paraître moins sérieuses qu'elles ne l'étaient. Il n'était toutefois pas sûr que c'était ce que Dean avait besoin d'entendre.

\- Alors... si je te suis bien... tu as eu la preuve que j'étais dérangé mais tu continues à penser que je pourrais vous être utile ?

Dean se sentait visiblement coupable. Il se sentait honteux. C'était à prévoir pour quelqu'un comme lui, qui semblait penser qu'il devait être fort en permanence. Qu'il n'avait pas le droit de se montrer vulnérable. Pas même quand il était entouré de gens qui ne lui voulaient pas de mal. Il supposait que c'était en partie dû à la façon dont il avait été élevé.

\- Je ne dirais pas que tu es dérangé. Après la mort de nos parents, notre sœur Anna avait régulièrement des crises d'angoisse comme celle que tu as faite tout à l'heure et je n'ai jamais pensé qu'elle était dérangée. Je ne vois pas pourquoi cela serait différent avec toi.

Comme à chaque qu'ils évoquaient Anna, Castiel sentit son cœur se serrer et sa gorge se nouer. Il se demandait s'il pourrait un jour parler d'elle sans ressentir son absence avec autant de violence. Il supposait que non. On ne pouvait pas se remettre d'une telle perte.

\- Je ne savais pas pour... je suis désolé pour votre sœur.

Ils n'avaient pas besoin de préciser qu'elle était morte. C'était évident par le simple fait qu'elle n'était pas avec eux. Et ce n'était pas surprenant dans le monde dans lequel ils vivaient à présent. Tout le monde avait perdu quelqu'un. Tout le monde savait que c'était inévitable. Ça n'en était pas plus facile pour autant. La blessure avait beau dater de plusieurs mois, elle était toujours aussi douloureuse.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir... même si je suppose que personne ne peut se targuer... dans ce monde en particulier... de ne jamais avoir perdu qui que ce soit, expliqua calmement Gabriel.

Castiel le connaissait par cœur et il savait combien son frère avait lui aussi les pires difficultés du monde à évoquer Anna avec calme. Il le faisait uniquement parce qu'il refusait de se donner en spectacle devant Dean. Il le faisait aussi – et surtout, selon Castiel – pour offrir à Dean la possibilité de partager sa propre expérience. De confier ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Ce qui le poussait à continuer de courir sans jamais pouvoir s'arrêter plus de quelques jours. Ce qui le forçait à refuser toute compagnie autre que celle de son chien. Castiel savait que Dean ne saisirait pas cette chance. Parce qu'il n'en avait pas envie ou juste parce qu'il n'était pas prêt. La raison n'avait pas réellement d'importance.

\- Elle était géniale. Elle était intelligente, drôle et incroyablement belle. Jusqu'à la fin... jusqu'à la fin, elle a été courageuse. Mais elle est morte, aujourd'hui, et je sais qu'elle voudrait nous voir nous battre jusqu'à la fin. On le lui doit.

Gabriel lançait une nouvelle perche au jeune homme. Une dernière sans doute. Si Dean ne la saisissait pas, il n'insisterait pas. Il était curieux par nature. Il posait toujours beaucoup de questions indiscrètes sans réellement se rendre compte qu'elles étaient gênantes. Il ne le faisait pas méchamment. Gabriel n'avait pas une once de méchanceté en lui. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Castiel était toutefois agréablement surpris de voir que son frère agissait cette fois avec beaucoup de délicatesse. Qu'il cherchait des réponses sans poser de questions directes. Il n'aurait pas su dire si c'était ce monde qui l'avait changé ou s'il était uniquement ainsi parce qu'il était touché par Dean. Parce qu'il avait envie de l'aider.

\- J'en suis sûr... je... j'ai besoin de... je pense que Red a besoin de sortir un moment, et... je reviens, d'accord ?

Il prenait la fuite. Castiel avait su dès le début que c'était inévitable. Peut-être qu'avant sa crise d'angoisse, il aurait été capable de rester et d'ignorer ce que les propos de Gabriel avait réveillé en lui. Peut-être aurait-il pu jouer le jeu. Mais ce qu'il avait vécu quelques heures plus tôt l'avait laissé vulnérable et incapable de se cacher derrière ses défenses habituelles. Ou peut-être était-ce uniquement dû à Gabriel.

\- Dean, reste, s'il te plaît, lança ce dernier sans pour autant bouger.

Il ne le retiendrait pas si toutefois le jeune homme décidait de sortir malgré tout. Castiel en était convaincu. Son frère pouvait être insistant mais il n'était pas stupide. Et il ne prendrait pas le risque de prendre un coup juste parce qu'il avait envie de savoir.

\- Gabriel, je... je n'ai pas envie d'en parler et j'ai vraiment besoin de prendre l'air. C'est... c'est juste trop pour moi. S'il te plaît ?

Gabriel observa Dean durant quelques secondes avant de laisser échapper un long soupir. Castiel savait qu'il venait tout juste de rendre les armes. De baisser les bras. C'était le choix le plus raisonnable. Même si ce n'était peut-être pas le bon.

\- Ok, mais avant que tu ne sortes... j'aimerais juste que tu m'écoutes une seconde, d'accord ?

Dean ne répondit pas. Mais le fait qu'il ne bouge pas laissait à penser qu'il acceptait. Gabriel ne lui laissa pas le temps de changer d'avis et prit la parole aussitôt.

\- Tu aurais le droit de me dire que ça ne me regarde et je ne suis même pas vraiment sûr de savoir pourquoi je te dis ça et pourquoi il me semble aussi important que tu l'entendes... peut-être que c'est en partie parce que tu me rappelles Anna, ou peut-être tout simplement que j'ai envie de t'aider parce que tu me touches d'une manière étrange et inexplicable, mais... peu importe...

\- Gabriel, souffla Dean, qui ne semblait pas prêt à entendre ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

Mais il ne bougeait toujours pas. Castiel avait la sensation qu'il était partagé entre son besoin d'entendre enfin quelqu'un se soucier de lui même s'il ne le connaissait pas vraiment et son envie de fuir pour ne pas avoir à réaliser qu'il passait peut-être à côté d'une chance de ne plus être seul. C'était un moment étrange à vivre, surtout pour Castiel. Il avait la sensation d'être de trop.

\- Non, laisse-moi finir, s'il te plaît. De toute évidence, tu ne seras plus là d'ici quelques heures et on ne se reverra jamais, alors... même si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, fais-le pour moi. Je ne pourrais jamais accepter de ne pas t'avoir dit ces choses quand j'en avais l'occasion.

Dean ne protesta pas et se contenta de hocher la tête. Castiel aurait aimé savoir s'il avait accepté juste pour faire plaisir à Gabriel ou s'il avait cédé à la partie de lui-même qui voulait l'écouter.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu as vécu jusque là et je n'ai probablement aucun droit de te dire ce que tu fois faire maintenant, mais... il est évident que tu as besoin que les choses changent. Et tu as besoin d'ouvrir les yeux. Parce qu'à ce rythme là, tu vas finir par te faire tuer. Alors peut-être que c'est exactement ce que tu cherches... peut-être que tu attends même ce moment avec impatience, mais tu dois savoir que nous avons envie que tu restes. On ne pourra pas tenir longtemps sans toi pour nous aider. Et je pense parler pour Castiel et moi en te disant que nous avons confiance en toi et en tes capacités. Il est évident que tu ne veux pas de compagnie et que tu ressens le besoin de fuir quelque chose ou quelqu'un mais tu n'y arriveras pas. On ne peut pas fuir ce qu'on a l'intérieur de nous. Crois-moi, j'ai essayé par le passé. Tu dois te rendre à l'évidence. La personne que tu as perdue ne reviendra pas. Mais tu es vivant, toi. Et tu dois le rester. Je ne te forcerai pas. Je ne le pourrais pas même si je le voulais. Je te demande juste d'y réfléchir. Je t'offre une chance de ne plus être seul. Une chance qui ne se représentera sans doute jamais, alors... réfléchis bien avant de la rejeter uniquement parce que tu as peur des conséquences.

Castiel était surpris d'entendre son frère faire une telle offre avec une sincérité évidente. De toute évidence, il n'était pas le seul à avoir été touché par Dean. Il n'était pas le seul à avoir envie de l'aider. Jamais avant il n'avait été autant fier de son frère. Il se promit de le lui dire même si Dean choisissait de partir.

\- Dean ?

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils une seconde avant de se mordiller la lèvre inférieure. Il baissa ensuite les yeux sur Red qui semblait attendre patiemment ses instructions. Castiel pria silencieusement pour qu'il leur donne une réponse positive.

\- J'ai besoin de prendre l'air, répéta finalement Dean en relevant la tête.

\- Mais tu vas y réfléchir, asséna Gabriel, qui semblait bizarrement confiant.

Dean ne répondit rien mais le regard qu'il posa sur le frère de Castiel en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait. Il allait faire ce que Gabriel lui demandait. Mais il ne pouvait pas leur donner de garantie pour le moment sur l'issue de sa réflexion. C'était déjà un premier pas en avant. Les cartes étaient entre ses mains, maintenant.

Après quelques secondes de silence, Dean se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre. Il l'ouvrit, laissa sortir Red avant lui puis en fit de même. Quand la porte fut refermée derrière lui, Castiel se tourna vers son frère.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Demanda-t-il alors.

Gabriel avait toujours les yeux fixés sur la porte. Il ne répondit pas immédiatement et Castiel choisit de lui laisser tout le temps nécessaire. Il ne savait pas trop quoi penser de ce à quoi il venait d'assister. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de comprendre ce que son frère faisait ou pensait. Et c'était une grande première pour lui. D'ordinaire, il lisait en Gabriel comme dans un livre ouvert.

\- Une main tendue, je suppose, répondit finalement ce dernier en se tournant vers Castiel.

\- Ok, mais... pourquoi ?

Gabriel haussa les épaules. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le lit sur lequel Dean avait dormi et se laissa tomber dessus. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux puis sur le visage. Il semblait lui-même surpris par ce qu'il venait de faire.

\- Le pire, Cassie, c'est que je n'en sais rien. Je serais bien incapable de te l'expliquer. Je n'avais rien de ce genre en tête quand je suis venu vous trouver. Je pensais lui proposer de rester pour une nuit de plus parce qu'il est évident qu'il a besoin de repos, mais... il me rappelle Anna. Il... il y a quelque chose chez lui qui me pousse à vouloir le protéger comme je l'ai toujours fait avec vous deux. Il me touche.

Castiel hocha la tête parce qu'il pensait exactement la même chose. Mais il n'avait pas imaginé une seconde que son frère pourrait ressentir quelque chose de similaire.

\- Il me touche aussi... et c'est dingue parce qu'on le connaît à peine.

\- Dans ce monde, on n'a plus vraiment le luxe de faire connaissance. On doit se fier à notre instinct et le mien me crie depuis le début qu'on doit lui faire confiance. Qu'on a besoin de lui et qu'il a besoin de nous. Je n'avais jamais rien ressenti de tel avec qui que ce soit d'autre que vous. Ça me fait un peu peur.

Gabriel semblait incroyablement vulnérable à cet instant précis. Il n'était plus le grand frère indestructible vers lequel Castiel s'était toujours tourné quand il n'allait pas bien. Il était visiblement bouleversé.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fera s'il refuse ?

Il avait besoin de poser la question parce qu'il n'avait pas la réponse. Il avait besoin que Gabriel la lui donne. Comme quand il était enfant, il avait besoin que son grand frère le rassure. Lui dise que tout irait bien même si c'était un mensonge. C'était ce qui l'avait aidé à tenir quand ils avaient perdu leurs parents.

\- On le laissera partir et on priera pour qu'il finisse par trouver ce qu'il cherche ailleurs. On continuera notre chemin de notre côté du mieux possible.

\- Tu te souviens de cet endroit dont ce type nous a parlé au tout début ?

Gabriel hocha la tête. C'était quelques jours après la mort d'Anna. Ils venaient tout juste de prendre la route et ils étaient totalement perdus quant à ce qu'ils devaient faire pour survivre. Ils avaient croisé le chemin d'un homme qui leur avait parlé d'un endroit tenu par l'armée et où les survivants étaient accueillis et protégés. Où ils pouvaient s'établir et reconstruire un semblant de vie normale. Ils n'y avaient pas cru à l'époque. L'homme semblait à moitié fou et délirant. Mais Castiel avait gardé cette information dans un coin de son esprit jusque-là. Elle ne lui avait plus semblé importante quand ils étaient en sécurité dans le centre commercial. Mais à présent qu'ils s'apprêtaient à reprendre la route, elle lui revenait en mémoire.

\- Rien ne nous garantit qu'il disait vrai. Et même si c'était le cas, cet endroit n'existe peut-être plus aujourd'hui.

Castiel le savait. Mais il n'avait aucune autre idée pour le moment. Rester dans ce motel pouvait convenir pour quelques temps. Mais ce n'était pas une solution à long terme. Et il n'envisageait pas de vivre sur la route comme Dean. Il ne s'en sentait pas capable.

\- Peut-être pas mais c'est tout ce qu'on a aujourd'hui.

Gabriel hocha alors la tête à nouveau.

\- Ça vaut le coup d'essayer, admit-il.

Castiel s'assit à côté de son frère et posa une main sur son bras. Ils restèrent de longues secondes en silence. Il n'y avait pas grand chose de plus à dire pour le moment. Ils ne pouvaient qu'attendre.

\- Je pense que c'est son frère, souffla finalement Gabriel pour mettre un terme au silence.

Castiel tourna le visage vers lui, surpris de l'entendre. Il avait déjà émis une hypothèse semblable juste après la crise d'angoisse de Dean. Il ne semblait pas avoir changé d'avis sur ce point. Castiel était presque sûr qu'il avait raison.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ? Demanda-t-il tout de même, car il pouvait sentir que son frère avait envie d'en parler.

Gabriel recouvrit sa main avec la sienne et la serra doucement.

\- Son regard, souffla-t-il alors.

Il avait à nouveau les yeux fixés sur la porte de la chambre, comme s'il espérait voir Dean la franchir dans la seconde pour leur donner une réponse.

\- Il avait le même regard que toi quand tu parles d'Anna ou quand tu penses à elle. Et peut-être que tous les frères et sœurs ne sont pas aussi proches les uns des autres que nous mais je connais ce regard. Je sais qu'il n'y a que la perte d'un frère qui puisse l'expliquer... c'est comme perdre une partie de nous. C'est comme se faire arracher un membre. Il est évident que c'est ce qu'il ressent. C'est sans doute ce qui me pousse à vouloir l'aider. Je sais exactement ce qu'il traverse... sauf que moi, j'ai la chance de t'avoir. J'ai la chance de ne pas être le dernier.

C'était exactement ce que Castiel pensait. Il savait que sans Gabriel, il n'aurait jamais pu surmonter la mort d'Anna. Il n'aurait pas pu supporter d'être le seul encore en vie. Dean était bien plus fort que lui sur ce point. Mais c'était en train de le détruire à petit feu.

\- On ne pourra jamais remplacer son frère et ce n'est pas ce que je cherche mais... je me sens coupable de t'avoir encore avec moi quand lui n'a plus personne.

\- Je me sens coupable aussi, assura Castiel.

C'était idiot, bien sûr. Ils n'y étaient pour rien dans ce que Dean traversait. Ils n'étaient pas responsables.

\- À sa place, je me serais collé une balle dans la tête. Et franchement, je ne sais pas ce qui le motive à continuer de se battre. Je ne sais pas comment il peut encore être vivant alors qu'il est évident qu'il n'en a plus envie. C'est remarquable... et c'est triste, aussi. Ça me brise le cœur, Cassie.

Gabriel avait toujours eu le cœur sur la main. Il était généreux et altruiste. Il se souciait du bonheur des autres. Mais jamais avant il n'avait semblé aussi concerné par le sort d'un homme qu'il connaissait à peine. D'un homme qui n'était pas lié à lui d'une façon ou d'une autre.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il va finir par entendre raison, assura Castiel.

\- Tu as toujours été déraisonnablement optimiste, rappela Gabriel en souriant.

Castiel ne chercha pas à le nier. Ce n'était pas entièrement faux. Il avait toujours été le genre de personnes à penser que tout finissait nécessairement par s'arranger. Qu'il suffisait de garder espoir et de s'accrocher. C'était peut-être dû à la façon dont il avait grandi. À ce qu'il avait traversé étant enfant. Ou peut-être était-ce seulement dû à l'homme extraordinaire qui se trouvait à côté de lui et qui avait veillé, depuis son enfance, à ce qu'il ne perde jamais espoir.

\- J'aimerais qu'Anna soit là, souffla alors Castiel en fermant les yeux.

C'était quelque chose qu'il ressentait en permanence. Le manque. La perte. Le deuil. Mais c'était plus vrai encore à cet instant précis. Anna était extrêmement psychologue. Elle avait la capacité à sentir avant tout le monde ce que les autres ressentaient. Et elle savait parfaitement comment gérer les émotions des gens. Comment les aider à les aborder et à les comprendre. Elle aurait pu faire des miracles avec Dean. Il en était convaincu. Castiel n'avait pas le même don.

\- Je suis sûr qu'elle aurait pu l'aider, ajouta-t-il ensuite.

Gabriel retira alors sa main de la sienne pour la poser dans son dos.

\- Elle était géniale, souffla-t-il.

Castiel se pencha alors dans sa direction sans rouvrir les yeux. Il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son frère et tourna son visage en direction de son cou. Il se souvenait d'avoir entendu des personnes du foyer où ils avaient grandi leur dire qu'ils étaient trop proches. Qu'ils étaient trop dépendants les uns des autres. Et que la manifestation physique de leur amour était dérangeante. Castiel ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de gênant à être dans les bras de son frère. Et il se fichait de ce que les autres pouvaient en penser. Il en avait besoin. Plus encore dans le monde dans lequel ils vivaient à présent et après avoir perdu Anna. Il avait besoin de sentir que son frère était là et qu'il était vivant.

\- Je rêve souvent d'elle, tu sais, confia Castiel en rouvrant les yeux.

Ce n'était pas quelque chose dont ils discutaient souvent. Il n'avait pas de problèmes à laisser parler ses émotions devant son frère. Mais c'était tout simplement trop difficile d'aborder le sujet. Et il savait que c'était également douloureux pour Gabriel de l'écouter le faire. Mais ce qui venait de se passer avec Dean avait ravivé la blessure. Et Castiel avait besoin d'en parler. Il avait besoin de partager avec son grand frère un peu de l'immense chagrin qu'il ressentait à ce moment précis. Même si Gabriel devait déjà probablement composer avec le sien.

\- Je ne la vois plus comme elle était les derniers jours... quand je rêve d'elle, c'est d'elle avant la contamination... avant la fin du monde et avant... avant tout ça. Elle est exactement comme la dernière fois où je l'ai vue pour son anniversaire. Elle porte la même robe et ses cheveux sont lâchés. Elle sourit et je l'entends rire ensuite. Elle semble heureuse.

\- Tu sais ce qu'on dit, Cassie ? C'est quand on rêve de la personne comme elle était avant ses souffrances ou sa maladie qu'on sait qu'on a fait notre deuil.

Castiel doutait sincèrement d'avoir franchi cette étape. Il doutait de pouvoir la franchir réellement un jour. Mais il voulait croire que le temps était capable de guérir toutes les blessures. Et même si celle ci était plus profonde et plus douloureuse encore, il croisait les doigts pour que le chagrin finisse par devenir moins important. C'était le cas parfois. Il y avait des jours où il avait la sensation d'aller mieux. Puis, il y avait des jours comme celui-ci où tout redevenait trop difficile. Où il avait la sensation qu'Anna était morte la veille. C'était dans ces moments qu'il réalisait plus encore la chance qu'il avait d'avoir Gabriel avec lui. Une chance que Dean n'avait pas.

\- Je rêve d'elle aussi. Jamais de ses blessures. Jamais de... jamais de ce jour-là. Ce n'est pas l'image que je veux garder d'elle.

Castiel hocha la tête. Les premiers temps, à chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, c'était l'image des derniers instants d'Anna qui s'imposaient à lui. Des quelques secondes qui avaient précédées sa mort. Elle était incroyablement pâle et amaigrie. Elle était méconnaissable. Et Castiel s'était souvent interdit de dormir juste pour ne pas avoir à l'affronter. Il avait fait du chemin depuis. Il lui en restait encore pas mal à parcourir.

\- Je pense qu'aider Dean nous aidera aussi, finit par asséner Gabriel après quelques secondes.

Castiel le pensait aussi. Rien ne pourrait jamais leur ramener leur sœur. Personne ne pourrait jamais remplacer Anna. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas ce que Gabriel et lui cherchaient. Mais Dean ressemblait à elle. Il avait des points communs avec leur sœur. Et il était également plus jeune qu'eux deux. C'était presque comme si la vie leur envoyait un signe. Leur montrait qu'ils pouvaient peut-être se soulager d'une partie de leur chagrin en prenant le jeune homme sous leur aile. Castiel avait envie d'y croire. Et de toute évidence, Gabriel aussi. La douleur ne s'effacerait jamais totalement. Castiel n'était pas naïf au point de croire qu'il ne ressentirait plus jamais de chagrin en repensant à Anna. Mais s'il avait une chance de pouvoir l'atténuer en partie, juste suffisamment pour continuer à avancer et à se battre pour survivre, il n'allait certainement pas la laisser lui échapper. Parce qu'il savait qu'elle ne se représenterait pas. Et parce qu'il savait qu'il le regretterait toute sa vie si toutefois il ne la saisissait pas.


	9. Grande décision

**Bonjour,**

 **Jeudi signifie nouveau chapitre. Le voici.**

 **Mille merci aux personnes qui me lisent et m'écrivent. Et mille merci à Elyrine qui continue à me lire et me corriger.**

 **Bonne lecture et à lundi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre : **

**Motivation de Sum 41**

 **Chapitre 9 : Grande décision**

 _« Je sais que tu te targues d'avoir toujours raison, Dean. Je sais que tu es têtu, comme moi, et qu'il t'est difficile d'admettre que tu as pu te tromper une fois que tu as pris une décision. Mais ce monde est tel qu'il est impossible aujourd'hui d'être sûr d'avoir fait le bon choix. Tu dois me promettre de ne pas être trop borné à l'avenir et de ne pas laisser échapper une belle opportunité simplement parce qu'elle va à l'encontre de ce que tu avais décidé jusque là. Ce serait stupide, Dean. Et tu n'es pas stupide. »_

 _Journal de Sam Winchester. 08 août 2016._

Dean avait toujours suivi un principe simple. Il lui avait été inculqué dès son plus jeune âge par son père et il l'avait fait sien en grandissant. Quand il prenait une décision, il ne revenait pas dessus. Il s'y tenait et assumait les conséquences qui en découlaient ensuite. Il ne changeait pas de cap simplement parce que la situation devenait compliquée ou parce qu'il avait le moindre doute. Il se fiait à sa première impression. À sa décision primaire. Et il avançait droit devant lui, tête baissée.

Dans le monde d'avant, cela lui avait valu quelques ennuis mineurs. Des disputes, principalement. Rien de bien grave. Il avait également obtenu la réputation d'être quelqu'un de borné. C'était sans doute vrai. Dean admettait volontiers qu'il pouvait être têtu. Il refusait toutefois de changer.

Maintenant que le monde s'était effondré, il refusait de changer. Après la mort de Sam, il n'était plus tout à fait sûr de savoir encore qui il était. Il avait été un grand frère toute sa vie et maintenant qu'il ne pouvait plus tenir ce rôle, il n'avait aucune idée de la place qu'il devait occuper. Revenir sur ses principes de base serait tirer un trait définitif sur l'homme qu'il avait été jusque là. C'était tout ce qui lui restait du Dean d'avant. Il s'y accrochait avec toute la force dont il disposait.

Il savait combien Sam trouvait cela ridicule. Il l'avait même écrit dans son journal. Il lui avait souvent répété qu'il était idiot de ne pas admettre qu'on pouvait avoir eu tort. Que c'était faire preuve de courage que d'accepter qu'on puisse se tromper. Dean avait toutefois été fidèle à lui-même et avait refusé de l'écouter sur ce point. Il allait s'en tenir à sa réputation.

Mais après ce que Gabriel lui avait dit, il n'était plus sûr de rien. En sortant de la chambre de motel, il s'était surpris à s'interroger sur ce qu'il avait entendu.

Il y avait quelque chose chez Gabriel qui le déstabilisait. Il n'était pas réellement sûr de savoir quoi. Il ne lui faisait pas peur. Il ne l'impressionnait pas. Mais il réussissait à l'atteindre avec de simples mots. Comme personne avant Sammy n'avait su le faire.

Dean supposait que ça avait peut être quelque chose à voir avec le fait qu'il était un grand frère, lui aussi. Qu'il était plus âgé que lui et qu'il le voyait également comme une figure paternelle. John Winchester n'avait pas été un père modèle. Il n'avait jamais levé la main sur ses fils. Mais il ne les avait pas non plus élevés comme il l'aurait dû. Et si Dean ne regrettait pas d'avoir dû s'occuper de Sammy depuis sa naissance, il avait parfois regretté de n'avoir personne vers qui se tourner quand il avait lui-même des questions à poser. Il avait bien eu Bobby pour tenir ce rôle. Mais Dean ne pouvait pas tout lui confier. Quand il se posait des questions trop personnelles, il ne se sentait pas le courage de les lui formuler. Il les gardait alors pour lui et les ruminait jusqu'à finir par les ranger dans un coin de son esprit. Il refusait de faire peser un quelconque poids sur son petit frère. Dans ces moments, il aurait aimé avoir un aîné, lui aussi. Un garçon proche de son âge vers qui il pourrait se tourner sans hésiter une seconde.

Gabriel avait réveillé cette envie en quelques minutes. Avec des mots simples et des conseils dont Dean avait besoin sans réellement en avoir conscience. Il s'était senti obligé de l'écouter. Obligé de prendre ses propos en considération. Il se demandait si c'était ce que Sam ressentait avec lui.

S'il avait rencontré Gabriel avant la fin du monde, il n'aurait pas hésité une seconde à devenir son ami. Il aurait trouvé en lui ce qui lui avait manqué jusque-là. Mais il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir en faire de même maintenant. Car cela impliquerait qu'il revienne sur le seul principe sur lequel il refusait de revenir. Cela l'obligerait à changer. Sam lui aurait probablement dit qu'il était grand temps qu'il le fasse. Mais Sam n'était plus là. Et Dean devait prendre cette décision seul.

Le simple fait qu'il y réfléchisse était sans nul doute la preuve qu'il changeait déjà. Et cela le terrifiait complètement.

Le jeune homme soupira longuement avant de s'éloigner de la chambre de motel. Il avait besoin de quelques minutes pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Pour faire le point et prendre une décision sur laquelle il ne pourrait plus revenir.

S'il partait, il ne reverrait plus jamais Gabriel et Castiel. S'il restait, il ne pourrait plus ensuite les laisser tomber. C'était un engagement sur le long terme. Ou du moins pour ce qu'il lui restait comme temps à vivre. Ce n'était pas anodin.

Dean n'avait jamais réellement réussi à s'engager jusque-là. Mis à part avec Sam, il n'avait eu aucune relation durable. Il avait tenté sa chance avec Lisa mais avait ensuite dû se rendre à l'évidence. Il avait fini par penser que sa seule relation stable serait celle qu'il avait avec son frère. Elle aurait pu lui suffire si le monde ne s'était pas effondré et si Sam n'était pas mort, le laissant seul. Il se sentait orphelin et abandonné. Il n'était toutefois pas sûr que combler ce vide était possible.

Gabriel ne pourrait jamais remplacer Sam. Castiel non plus. Ce n'était sans doute pas ce qu'ils cherchaient, d'ailleurs. Ils lui offraient autre chose. Ils lui offraient de la compagnie. Rien de plus. Rien de moins.

Dean était surpris de voir qu'il avait envie d'accepter. Il ne l'aurait même pas envisagé si Gabriel ne lui avait pas tenu ce discours. Il serait parti sans se retourner. Mais il n'était plus sûr d'en être capable, à présent. Et cela l'obligeait à peser le pour et le contre et à se poser enfin les bonnes questions.

Red était toujours à ses côtés et semblait garder un œil sur lui. Il savait qu'il lui avait fait peur, quelques heures plus tôt. Il s'en voulait. Il se promit de ne plus jamais perdre le contrôle de la sorte dans l'avenir. Il devait se reprendre.

Tout était toujours calme autour du motel. Dean avait tout de même son arme dans la ceinture de son jean. Il était important de rester vigilant. Mais puisqu'il n'y avait aucun danger immédiat, il allait prendre quelques minutes pour réfléchir à ce qui venait de se passer.

Il rejoignit la table où il s'était assis la veille après sa dispute avec Castiel. Red le regarda de longues minutes avant de s'éloigner de lui quelques minutes. Dean le suivit des yeux, son esprit occupé déjà à faire le tri dans ses idées.

Qu'est-ce qui pouvait lui arriver de pire si toutefois il acceptait la proposition de Gabriel ? La réponse était évidente. Il risquait de s'attacher aux deux frères. Et de les perdre ensuite. C'était ce qui lui faisait le plus peur. Il n'avait toujours pas fait le deuil de Sam. Doutait d'y parvenir un jour. Il ne voulait pas avoir à vivre quoi que ce soit de similaire à nouveau. Et il était convaincu qu'il finirait par devenir ami avec Gabriel et Castiel. Il était convaincu qu'ils pourraient s'entendre. Il s'attacherait rapidement à eux. Ensuite, il manquerait à nouveau de vigilance. Et parce qu'ils n'étaient pas capables de se défendre seuls, ils finiraient par se faire tuer. Comme Sam. Dean serait à nouveau seul. Il était sans doute plus prudent de tirer un trait sur eux avant de développer une quelconque affection à leur égard.

Dean était convaincu qu'il s'agissait là de la décision la plus raisonnable. Mais il n'était plus sûr qu'être raisonnable suffisait. Il n'était plus sûr d'avoir envie de l'être. Et c'était là tout le problème.

Gabriel et Castiel lui offraient une opportunité incroyable. Celle de ne plus être seul. Celle de pouvoir se reposer sur quelqu'un. Celle de pouvoir se reposer parfois et de savoir que quelqu'un était là pour veiller sur lui. Il aurait quelqu'un avec qui discuter et quelqu'un pour lui tenir compagnie. Red était là, bien sûr. Mais Dean mourait parfois d'envie d'avoir une simple conversation avec quelqu'un. Parler à son chien l'aidait. Il n'obtenait toutefois aucune réponse. Et le silence était parfois trop dur à supporter.

Il avait suffisamment de place pour eux deux dans sa voiture. Bien sûr, ils auraient besoin de plus de provisions. De fouiller plus d'endroits et de prendre plus de risques pour se ravitailler. Mais il ne le ferait plus seul.

Il était difficile de savoir si les pour étaient plus nombreux que les contre. Ce n'était pas une décision facile à prendre. Et certainement pas une qu'il pouvait prendre à la légère. Il devait être sûr de lui parce qu'il ne pourrait plus revenir en arrière, ensuite.

Dean soupira à nouveau, toujours perdu. Devant lui, Red revenait de derrière un buisson. Il remuait la queue et semblait à nouveau lui-même.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, mon vieux ? Est-ce que tu crois qu'on devrait accepter ?

Il aurait tout donné à cet instant précis pour que Red soit doté de la parole. Pour qu'il soit capable de lui dire ce qu'il devait faire. Dean avait toujours aimé penser qu'il était indépendant. Qu'il était à même de prendre ses propres décisions. Mais à présent, il voulait qu'on fasse ce choix à sa place. Il avait envie de suivre et non plus d'être le leader. C'était fatigant à la fin.

\- Il est évident que tu aimes bien Gabriel. Tu ne serais sans doute pas contre l'idée qu'il fasse un bout de chemin avec nous. Et j'ai l'impression que tu as fini par accepter Castiel aussi, même si tu me sembles un peu plus réservé le concernant.

Red s'assit à côté de lui en le regardant. Il semblait avoir compris qu'il s'adressait à lui. Dean lui sourit. Il avait été surpris de voir son chien accepter aussi facilement deux inconnus. D'ordinaire, il était bien plus méfiant. Il avait souvent entendu dire que les animaux avaient un sixième sens et qu'ils étaient capables de voir à la première seconde si une personne était ou non digne de confiance. Le fait qu'il ait accepté Gabriel et Castiel était un bon point pour eux. Cela ne suffisait toutefois pas.

\- J'ai envie de leur faire confiance, moi aussi. Je pense sincèrement que ce sont des gens bien. Le problème n'est pas là et on le sait tous les deux.

Dean aimait à penser que son chien n'avait pas besoin d'explications et qu'il savait parfaitement de quoi il parlait sans qu'il ait besoin de le lui dire clairement.

\- Le problème, c'est qu'ils finiront par mourir et avec la chance que j'ai, ils mourront avant moi. Qu'est-ce que je ferais quand ils ne seront plus là ? Qu'est-ce que je deviendrais si je les perds eux aussi ? Je ne pense pas être capable de vivre cette situation une nouvelle fois.

Bien sûr, c'était également vrai pour Red. Dean n'avait toutefois pas hésité avant de l'accueillir dans sa voiture. Il n'avait pas pensé une seconde aux conséquences de ses actes. Il s'était pris d'affection pour son chien. L'aimait plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru possible avant la fin du monde. Le perdre serait probablement insurmontable pour lui. Il était finalement déjà revenu sur son principe de base. Mais il avait la sensation que c'était différent pour Red. Il était parfaitement capable de s'en sortir sans lui. Il n'avait pas l'impression qu'il dépendait réellement de lui. Pour Gabriel et Castiel, ce serait pourtant le cas. Ils deviendraient sa responsabilité. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir les épaules suffisamment larges pour le supporter.

\- Je sais ce que Sammy en penserait, bien sûr. Il me dirait de foncer et de ne pas réfléchir. Et le fait que c'est à peu de choses près les propos qu'il m'a tenu dans ce rêve, c'est sans doute la preuve que je le pense aussi. Je ne suis juste... je ne suis pas sûr.

Red se remit alors debout et appuya ses pattes avant sur le banc à côté de Dean. Il vint ensuite presser son museau dans son cou. C'était quelque chose qu'il faisait à chaque fois qu'il sentait un quelconque malaise chez le jeune homme. Sa façon à lui de lui dire qu'il était là, quelque soit ce qu'il ferait ensuite. Son soutien indéfectible était un énorme réconfort. Dean aurait aimé qu'il puisse suffire.

\- J'ai toujours été un solitaire, tu sais. J'avais Sammy et c'était suffisant. Je n'avais pas besoin de plus. Je n'avais pas vraiment d'amis à l'école et ensuite... il y avait bien des gens autour de moi, mais j'étais convaincu que je n'avais pas besoin d'eux. Que mon petit frère était la seule personne nécessaire. Maintenant, je... le contact avec un être humain me manque. Le simple fait de parler ou d'entendre un être humain respirer à côté de moi. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi seul. Et je sais que tu es là, mais c'est différent, hein ?

Red ne bougea pas et continua à presser son museau dans son cou.

\- Je suis convaincu qu'en continuant seul, je finirai par perdre la tête. Je n'ai pas peur de mourir mais je ne suis plus sûr d'être capable de mourir seul. C'est... j'ai besoin de faire en sorte de tenir ma promesse et je me demande à présent si j'en serais capable en refusant l'aide des autres.

Dean ferma les yeux et appuya son visage contre la tête de son chien.

\- Je ne veux pas le décevoir. Et si pour cela, je dois accepter la compagnie de Gabriel et Castiel, alors pourquoi est-ce que je continue à hésiter ? Pourquoi ce n'est pas plus simple pour moi de prendre une simple décision ? Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur et... Red, mon grand, je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Il avait bêtement espéré qu'en prenant quelques secondes pour réfléchir, la décision s'imposerait d'elle même dans son esprit. Il n'avait pas cette chance. Il continuait de voir des pour et des contre pour chacune des options. Il n'avançait pas. Il avait besoin d'un signe. De quelque chose ou de quelqu'un pour lui montrer le chemin à suivre.

\- Si on était dans un film, c'est le moment où il arriverait quelque chose qui me forcerait à me décider. C'est le moment où je recevrais un signe suffisamment clair pour me montrer la marche à suivre. Mais on n'est pas dans un film, hein mon grand ?

Dean ne croyait pas en Dieu. Mais à cet instant précis, il était prêt à prier pour trouver la solution à son problème. Il était fatigué par les questions qui tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Fatigué de ne pas être capable de se décider quand le choix pouvait pourtant sembler simple.

\- Je les aime bien, en plus. Enfin, je ne les connais pas alors il est difficile de dire si oui ou non on pourrait devenir amis, mais ils... Gabriel est un peu comme le grand frère que je n'ai jamais eu et Castiel est... il est étrange et déstabilisant, mais il est gentil. Il... tout aurait été tellement plus simple si on n'était pas entrés dans ce centre commercial.

Il le regrettait, à présent. Il savait que sans son arrivée, les deux frères seraient probablement morts le lendemain. Et peut-être que c'était là le signe dont il avait tant besoin. Il les avait rencontré juste au bon moment pour leur sauver la vie. Il était revenu les chercher quand il aurait pu partir sans se retourner. Il n'avait pas voulu les laisser se faire tuer. Cela aurait dû lui suffire pour prendre sa décision. Mais il continuait à avoir peur.

\- Tout aurait été plus simple si c'était moi qui était mort et non Sammy. Il aurait su quoi faire. Il n'aurait pas hésité une seconde. Il était juste... je pense qu'il était tout simplement plus doué que moi dans ce domaine.

Parfois, Dean avait la sensation de ne pas être normal. En matière de relations humaines, il ne rentrait définitivement pas dans la norme. Les autres ne se posaient pas autant de questions que lui. Ils ne s'interrogeaient pas indéfiniment avant de se décider à se faire des amis. Dean, lui, n'avait jamais réussi à se comporter ainsi. Pas même avant que le monde ne s'effondre. Et c'était encore pire maintenant. Il aurait tout donné pour avoir une enfance normale et pour avoir appris dès son plus jeune qu'il n'y avait aucun risque à faire confiance aux autres. Qu'il n'était pas nécessaire d'être méfiant. De ne se fier qu'aux membres de sa famille.

\- Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je pense vraiment qu'ils sont sincères. Ils veulent que je reste avec eux. Ils ont besoin que je reste avec eux. Je pourrais leur apprendre comment se défendre. Je pourrais les aider et... je sais qu'ils ont envie d'apprendre. Si je refuse, je les mettrais en danger. Ils ne sont pas prêts à survivre seuls. Je ne suis juste pas sûr d'être capable de relever ce défi... d'avoir cette responsabilité. J'ai échoué une première fois et... qui me dit que je ne recommencerais pas ? Quel bien je leur apporterais si j'accepte de les aider pour leur faire faux bond ensuite ? Je n'ai pas réussi à sauver Sam.

C'était peut-être là tout le problème. Ce n'était pas une question de confiance en les deux frères. Mais bel et bien un problème de confiance en soi. Dean se fichait de mourir. Il se fichait de ne pas être capable de s'en sortir. Et il savait que s'il ne réussissait pas à veiller sur Red, son chien réussirait tout de même à survivre. Castiel et Gabriel, eux, avaient bien plus besoin de lui. Il avait peur de leur faire une promesse qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir. Il avait manqué à sa mission avec Sam. Il ne voulait pas que cela recommence.

\- Si je refuse, ce serait par pur égoïsme. Je partirais en sachant qu'ils ont de grandes chances de mourir ici. Je n'ai pas été capable de les laisser dans le centre commercial... je ne sais pas si j'en serais capable maintenant. Mais je ne veux pas le faire non plus uniquement parce que je m'en sens obligé, et... Red, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

Le vent s'était levé autour d'eux et Dean sentit un frisson lui remonter la colonne vertébrale. Il rouvrit alors les yeux et observa les alentours. Il recula pour que son chien ne soit plus entièrement appuyé contre lui et tendit l'oreille. Il avait la sensation que quelqu'un l'observait. Il était possible qu'il s'agisse de Gabriel ou de Castiel. Mais il refusait d'ignorer son instinct. Il lui avait sauvé la vie plus d'une fois.

Le jeune homme glissa sa main sous son T-shirt et attrapa la crosse de son arme. Il n'entendait rien mais il préférait rester prudent. À côté de lui, Red semblait avoir compris qu'il se passait quelque chose. Il était descendu du banc et regardait droit devant lui, les oreilles dressées, les muscles tendus. Il était prêt à l'attaque. Et cela ne faisait que confirmer les soupçons de Dean.

Il se leva doucement du banc et fit un tour sur lui-même. Il n'entendait rien mais il était à présent convaincu que quelqu'un l'observait. Il doutait qu'il s'agisse d'un contaminé. Il serait déjà passé à l'attaque. C'était probablement un autre survivant. Ce n'était pas forcément un soulagement. Les êtres humains étaient parfois plus cruels que les contaminés. Ils étaient prêts à tout pour survivre. Dean en avait été le témoin plus d'une fois.

Le jeune homme tendit l'oreille à nouveau. Le vent soufflait dans les feuilles des arbres et il était difficile d'entendre quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il était dangereux de rester immobile à attendre. Dean refusait de prendre le moindre risque. Il siffla pour attirer l'attention de Red puis indiqua le motel du menton. Ils devaient partir.

En prenant la direction de la chambre, Dean se surprit à réaliser qu'il avait pris sa décision sans réellement s'en rendre compte. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Gabriel et Castiel derrière lui. Il ne pouvait pas les abandonner à leur sort. Il allait les emmener avec lui. Et il ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision ensuite. C'était peut-être le signe qu'il avait tant attendu en fin de compte. Dans d'autres circonstances, cela l'aurait sans doute fait sourire. Mais il était convaincu que quelqu'un était prêt à les attaquer. Il en rirait quand ils seraient en sécurité.

Mais pour le moment, il devait rester concentré et vigilant. Il devait faire sortir Castiel et Gabriel de la chambre et prendre la fuite avec eux avant que la personne qui le surveillait ne passe à l'action.

Dean ouvrit la porte sans prendre la peine de frapper alors que Red restait dehors pour monter la garde. Le jeune homme ne la referma pas, incapable de laisser son chien seul face à un danger potentiel. Il posa aussitôt ses yeux sur les deux frères. Ils étaient en train de rassembler leurs affaires. Gabriel parlait à voix basse et Castiel l'écoutait tout en rangeant ses vêtements dans son sac. Ils sursautèrent en l'entendant entrer.

\- On doit filer, lança-t-il sans préambule.

Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre à leur expliquer ce qui se passait. Ils allaient devoir lui faire confiance s'ils voulaient s'en sortir.

\- Pardon ? Demanda Gabriel en fronçant les sourcils.

Dean soupira, agacé par sa question, avant de jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Red était toujours aux aguets.

\- On n'est pas seuls.

\- Comment ça, on n'est pas seuls ?

Dean secoua la tête puis prit son sac sur la table. Il avait pris l'habitude de toujours laisser ses affaires à l'intérieur. C'était bien plus pratique si toutefois il devait fuir en urgence. Il gardait le nécessaire dans la voiture et ne sortait que ce dont il avait besoin pour la nuit. Il n'avait rien à récupérer qui ne soit vraiment utile. Cela lui évitait de perdre du temps.

\- Il y a quelqu'un qui nous surveille. On doit filer... maintenant.

\- Tu veux dire... tu veux qu'on vienne avec toi ?

Dean trouvait stupide que ce soit ce qui surprenait Castiel. Il aurait déjà dû s'être mis en action. Mais il semblait perturbé par le fait que Dean n'était pas enclin à les abandonner à leur sort. Il aurait dû savoir que le jeune homme en était incapable.

\- Oui, je veux que vous veniez avec moi. Je ne vais pas vous laisser ici, et... ok, tu veux me l'entendre dire ? Alors oui ! Oui, j'accepte votre proposition. Maintenant, dépêchez-vous ou je vais devoir reconsidérer ma décision.

Castiel l'observa une seconde avant de hocher la tête et de terminer de ranger ses affaires. Gabriel prit son sac sur le lit et le passa sur son épaule. Il attendit ensuite que son frère en ait fait de même, puis reporta son attention sur Dean. Ils attendaient ses instructions. C'était le moment ou jamais de vérifier si le jeune homme avait eu raison ou non de décider qu'il était capable de les aider.

\- On fonce dans la voiture et on ne s'arrête pas. Vous montez derrière. Red s'installe à côté de moi. On ne se retourne pas et on ne perd pas de temps. C'est compris ?

Les deux frères hochèrent la tête. Ils semblaient avoir enfin compris l'urgence de la situation. Dean en fut soulagé. Il était conscient qu'il était bien plus compliqué de partir discrètement à quatre qu'à deux. Mais ils allaient devoir réussir. Il se retourna vers la porte, son arme brandie devant lui. Red était toujours sur le seuil, les oreilles dressées. Il avait commencé à grogner. Il était évident à présent que Dean avait vu juste.

Le jeune homme prit une grande inspiration puis sortit finalement de la chambre. Il ne vérifia pas que Gabriel et Castiel le suivaient et garda les yeux rivés sur le parking toujours vide. Il eut le temps de déverrouiller la portière avant qu'un coup de feu ne retentisse non loin d'eux. Il se baissa aussitôt.

\- Éloignez-vous de la voiture et on ne vous fera pas de mal, lança une voix depuis la forêt.

Dean ricana aussitôt malgré lui. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se retrouvait dans une situation similaire. On avait déjà tenté de lui voler sa voiture. Il ne s'était jamais laissé faire. Mais il n'était plus seul, à présent. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Gabriel et Castiel. Ils étaient tous les deux accroupis contre la voiture et semblaient totalement paniqués. Red, quant à lui, était à la droite de Dean. Il s'était mis à couvert mais semblait prêt à jaillir si toutefois leur interlocuteur sortait de sa cachette.

\- Ne faites pas les idiots. Vous avez une chance de vous en sortir. Je la saisirais si j'étais vous.

Dean secoua la tête. Il n'avait pas l'intention de céder à la menace. Il n'avait pas peur. Depuis la mort de Sam, il ne redoutait plus ce type de confrontations. Il était prêt à mourir, mais il ne le ferait pas sans se battre. Bien sûr, à présent, il devait veiller à ce que Castiel et Gabriel ne soient pas blessés. Il ne pouvait pas agir bêtement et foncer dans le tas.

Il sortit ses clefs de voiture de sa poche et les jeta en direction de Gabriel. Ce dernier les attrapa aussitôt.

\- Je vais les distraire et toi, tu t'installes derrière le volant. Quand je te fais signe, tu démarres.

\- Il va te tuer, protesta Castiel en secouant la tête.

Dean lui adressa un petit sourire mais garda pour lui le fait qu'il s'en fichait. Il voulait juste que les deux frères aient une chance.

\- Faites monter Red. Il va tenter de me suivre.

Il ne laissa pas le temps à Castiel de protester et sortit aussitôt de sa cachette, les mains levées au-dessus de sa tête. Il n'était pas tout à fait sûr de ce qu'il voulait faire mais ne voyait pas d'autre solution. Il entendit des bruits dans son dos puis le son de la portière qu'on ouvrait. Il pria pour que Red se montre coopératif.

\- Ok, je suis sûr qu'on peut trouver un arrangement. J'ai besoin de cette voiture, mais je suis prêt à vous donner tout ce qu'elle contient. J'ai des armes et de la nourriture. La seule chose que je veux en échange, c'est partir d'ici avec mes amis.

Un nouveau coup de feu retentit et Dean fit son maximum pour ne pas sursauter. Il était évident que son adversaire ne cherchait pas à le toucher. Cela pouvait signifier deux choses. Soit il ne savait pas viser, soit il ne voulait pas le tuer. Dans tous les cas, cela lui donnait un certain avantage.

\- Désolé, mon grand, mais on a besoin de la voiture. Et tu n'es pas en position de négocier.

Dean ne dit rien et après quelques secondes, il vit un homme sortir du couvert des arbres devant lui. Il avait un fusil de chasse dans les mains mais ne semblait pas réellement savoir comment le tenir. Il ne représentait pas une menace importante. Mais il restait dangereux. Dean ne devait pas le sous-estimer. Les gens désespérés étaient prêts à tout.

\- Vous savez que je ne peux pas vous la laisser. J'en ai besoin. Et je suis convaincu que vous n'allez pas me tuer.

\- Je n'en serais pas aussi sûr, si j'étais toi. Je dois protéger ma famille et je suis prêt à tout pour ça.

Dean prit alors quelques secondes pour observer l'homme en face de lui. Il était plus âgé que lui mais semblait musclé et apte à se défendre si toutefois ils devaient se battre. Le fait qu'il ait sa famille avec lui n'était pas une bonne nouvelle. Cela le rendait plus dangereux encore. Il n'avait toutefois pas l'air d'un tueur.

\- Je suis prêt à vous laisser des armes. Mais pas la voiture.

Il devait gagner du temps pour permettre à Gabriel et Castiel de se mettre en place. Il devait également réussir à faire approcher son assaillant. A cette distance, il ne pouvait pas prendre le dessus sur lui. Et même s'il ne semblait pas vraiment apte à se servir de son arme, il était probable qu'il parvienne à le toucher s'il tentait quoi que ce soit.

\- Tu es un idiot, mon garçon.

Dean haussa les épaules.

\- On me l'a souvent dit, répliqua-t-il.

L'homme approcha de lui, son arme brandie dans sa direction. Dean garda ses bras levés devant lui pour ne pas paraître trop menaçant. Il avait besoin que son adversaire le sous-estime. Qu'il pense pouvoir prendre le dessus sans trop de difficultés. Cela le pousserait à prendre un risque, ce qui lui offrirait une chance de s'en sortir sans avoir à le tuer.

\- Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de méchant. Je ne suis pas un meurtrier. Mais tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'on n'a plus le choix. Je suis prêt à tout. Et si je dois en arriver là, je te tuerai. Ne me force pas à le faire. Je suis sûr que tu ne veux pas mourir.

Dean aurait pu lui dire qu'il s'en contrefichait mais il n'était pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. Il choisir donc de garder ce détail pour lui. Il se contenta de hausser les épaules alors que l'homme avançait à nouveau. Dans son dos, il entendit Red aboyer depuis l'intérieur de la voiture. Il ne semblait pas content d'être enfermé dans le véhicule sans pouvoir aider le jeune homme. Mais il n'aurait rien pu faire. Il se serait fait tuer.

\- Tu vas dire à tes amis de sortir de la voiture. Quelque chose me dit qu'ils t'écouteront. Et tu vas attraper ton chien pour qu'il ne tente rien non plus.

Dean attendit encore une seconde mais son adversaire s'était arrêté à une distance raisonnable de lui. Il semblait suffisamment intelligent pour ne pas être à sa portée. Il allait devoir changer ses plans. Il ne pourrait pas prendre le dessus de cette manière. Il soupira alors.

\- D'accord. Mais vous devez me promettre de ne pas leur faire de mal.

\- Tant qu'ils ne tentent rien, je te le jure.

Dean avait deux options à présent. Il pouvait se jeter sur son adversaire et tenter de le désarmer avant qu'il ne puisse lui tirer dessus. Ou il pouvait entrer dans son jeu et attendre qu'il soit suffisamment proche de la voiture pour laisser Red s'en charger. Il détestait l'idée de faire courir un tel risque à son chien. Mais il l'avait déjà vu en action et savait qu'il était capable de lui sauter à la gorge avant qu'il ne fasse quoi que ce soit. Cela impliquait toutefois qu'il tue cet homme et sa famille serait alors seule. Il ne voulait pas se sentir coupable ensuite. Il avait besoin de temps pour prendre cette décision. Il allait en gagner en se montrant coopératif.

Il hocha finalement la tête puis prit la direction de la voiture. A l'intérieur, Gabriel et Castiel l'observaient, visiblement perdus quant à ce qu'ils devaient faire. Red, quant à lui, était prêt à bondir. Il était debout sur le siège passager et avait les babines retroussées sur ses dents.

Dean lui jeta un coup d'œil en atteignant le véhicule. Il posa sa main sur la poignée et attendit que Gabriel la déverrouille.

\- Ne fais rien de stupide et tout se passera bien, assura l'homme dans son dos.

Dean lui jeta un coup d'œil. Il était suffisamment près pour que Red l'atteigne en un bond. Mais son chien ne prendrait pas de gants avec lui. Il l'attaquerait à la gorge et ne chercherait pas à l'épargner. Dean refusait qu'il le tue. Il ne voyait toutefois pas d'autre solution. Il appuya donc sur la poignée puis après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil à Red, ouvrit la portière brusquement.

\- Attaque, cria-t-il aussitôt.

Red n'eut pas besoin qu'il le lui répète. Il sauta du siège directement sur leur assaillant. Dean l'entendit crier « non ! » puis un coup de feu. Il se retourna en un bond et fut soulagé de voir que son chien n'avait pas été touché. Il avait les mâchoires refermées autour de la gorge de l'homme, qui était tombé au sol. Son arme était hors de portée, à présent.

\- S'il te plaît... ne fais pas ça... j'ai une famille. Des enfants... ils mourront sans moi.

Pendant une seconde, Dean eut envie de lui dire que ce n'était pas son problème. Qu'il n'aurait pas dû prendre le risque de les attaquer. Qu'il avait eu tort de s'en prendre à eux et qu'il devait en assumer les conséquences. Mais il songea ensuite à Sammy. A tout ce dont il aurait été capable pour lui. Il avait tué pour son frère. Et il l'avait fait sans hésiter une seconde. Il était évident que cet homme n'avait pas agi ainsi par pure méchanceté. Il l'avait fait uniquement parce qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Parce qu'il voulait sauver sa famille. Cela faisait probablement de lui quelqu'un de bien.

\- Le plus jeune a à peine cinq ans. Ils n'ont aucune chance sans moi. Leur mère est morte et je suis tout ce qu'il leur reste. Je t'en supplie. Ne les condamne pas pour mon erreur.

Dean jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule. Castiel secouait la tête, sans doute pour lui signifier qu'il ne devait pas le tuer. Gabriel semblait statufié. Dean reporta alors son attention sur l'homme que Red n'avait pas lâché.

\- Si tu veux les aider, alors ne leur fais pas courir de tels risques. Ne t'attaque pas à quelqu'un que tu ne pourras pas vaincre. Et garde toujours un œil sur eux.

L'homme hocha la tête doucement. Ses mouvements étaient clairement restreints par les dents de Red contre son cou. Il pleurait à présent. Dean détourna alors les yeux et se dirigea vers le coffre. Il l'ouvrit et en sortir un sac de nourriture puis quelques boîtes de munition. Il les jeta aux pieds de l'homme en le dévisageant.

\- Je ne suis pas un meurtrier non plus. Mais si je tombe sur toi à nouveau, je n'hésiterais pas. C'est compris ?

\- C'est compris.

Dean soupira alors.

\- Red, lâche-le, ordonna-t-il.

Son chien obéit aussitôt. Il relâcha la gorge de l'homme et recula suffisamment pour lui permettre de se relever. Il ne lâcha toutefois pas du regard, prêt à intervenir si nécessaire. Dean regarda l'homme s'asseoir en portant une main à sa gorge.

\- Il y a suffisamment de nourriture dans ce sac pour tenir quelques jours. L'endroit me semble sécurisé. Tu devrais pouvoir y rester quelques jours. Barricade les portes et garde un œil sur la forêt. On a trouvé un contaminé là-bas il y a quelques heures. Il était probablement isolé mais ses copains ne sont peut-être pas très loins.

Il pouvait lire la surprise sur le visage de l'homme à ses pieds. Il pouvait le comprendre. Il s'était probablement attendu à ce que Dean parte sans se retourner. Mais il ne pouvait pas abandonner des enfants sans donner quelques conseils à leur père avant. Il le faisait uniquement pour eux.

\- Ne les laisse jamais sans surveillance... pas même une seconde. Il y a des voitures derrière le motel. Certaines devraient encore avoir de l'essence.

\- Je... merci, souffla l'homme après quelques secondes.

Dean n'avait pas besoin de ses remerciements. Il ne faisait pas cela pour les entendre.

\- Ne fais plus jamais quelque chose d'aussi stupide ou tu te feras tuer. Les autres survivants ne te feront certainement pas de cadeaux. Tes enfants ont plus besoin de toi que de ce que tu pourrais récupérer en t'attaquant à quelqu'un.

Sur ces mots, Dean tourna les talons. Il contourna la voiture et ouvrit la portière du côté de Gabriel. Il lui jeta ensuite un coup d'œil puis lui adressa un signe du menton. Il n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser conduire sa voiture maintenant que le danger était écarté.

\- Tu... ok, je... d'accord, bafouilla Gabriel avant de descendre de la voiture.

Il semblait encore perturbé par ce qui venait de se passer. Dean ne lui en voulait pas. Il supposait que c'était la première fois qu'il se retrouvait confronté à une telle situation. Mais il allait avoir besoin d'apprendre à gérer ce genre de choses. Il allait devoir s'endurcir s'il voulait avoir une chance de survivre.

\- Red ? Appela ensuite le jeune homme.

Son chien sauta aussitôt dans la voiture. Dean la contourna à nouveau pour refermer la porte derrière lui. Il se tourna ensuite une dernière fois vers l'homme qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

\- Bonne chance, lui lança-t-il.

Il allait en avoir besoin. Survivre dans ce monde avec des enfants était probablement quasiment mission impossible. Il espérait que cet homme réussirait. Mais ce n'était pas son problème. Il refusait que cela le devienne. Il venait déjà de s'engager auprès de Castiel et Gabriel. Il ne pouvait pas en faire plus pour lui.

Il attendit que l'homme lui adresse un signe de la tête avant de retourner de l'autre côté de la voiture et de s'installer derrière le volant. Il attendit que Gabriel et Castiel soient installés derrière avant de mettre le moteur en route. Il recula ensuite et se dirigea vers la sortie du parking.

Pendant de longues secondes, personne ne dit rien dans la voiture. Dean mit l'autoradio en marche pour rompre le silence. Il savait que ses deux compagnons avaient besoin de temps pour assimiler ce qui venait de se passer. Il était prêt à le leur laisser.

\- C'est bien, ce que tu as fait, lança finalement Castiel après de longues minutes.

Dean fut surpris de voir que c'était lui qui avait pris la parole en premier. De toute évidence, il était plus à même que son frère à gérer les situations stressantes. Il l'avait déjà fait quand ils avaient fui le centre commercial.

\- Ce type avait des gosses. Je les aurais condamnés si je l'avais tué.

\- D'autres ne s'en seraient pas souciés, rétorqua Castiel.

\- Je ne suis pas les autres.

Dean n'avait pas la prétention de dire qu'il valait mieux qu'eux. Il savait qu'il était parfois nécessaire de faire des choses atroces pour survivre. Il l'avait fait par le passé. Mais il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de tuer un homme qui ne représentait plus une menace. Il estimait avoir fait ce qui était juste. Il n'était toutefois pas sûr que cela faisait de lui quelqu'un de bien.

\- Alors c'est vrai, hein ? Tu veux bien qu'on reste avec toi ? Demanda ensuite Gabriel qui semblait enfin avoir repris le dessus.

Dean lui jeta un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur avant de se reconcentrer sur la route devant lui.

\- Je ne vous fais aucune promesse. Je ne peux pas.

\- Ce n'est pas ce qu'on te demande, assura Castiel, qui semblait réellement soulagé.

Dean se garda bien de leur dire qu'il ne pouvait pas faire de promesses parce qu'il en avait déjà fait une à son frère. Il avait accepté de voyager avec eux, mais il n'était pas encore prêt à leur parler de son frère. Il doutait de pouvoir un jour le faire.

\- Et vous allez devoir apprendre à gérer ce type de situations. On sera confronté à bien pire sur la route. Je ne pourrais pas vous protéger en permanence. Vous devrez savoir le faire seuls.

\- On est prêt à apprendre, assura Gabriel.

Dean sourit alors malgré lui. L'enthousiasme des deux frères était communicatif. Il n'était toujours pas sûr d'avoir pris la bonne décision. Mais il devait reconnaître qu'il appréciait de ne plus être seul dans sa voiture, pour une fois.

\- Il se peut qu'on soit obligé de tuer des gens. On ne pourra pas tous les épargner. Et j'ai besoin d'être sûr que vous en êtes capable. J'aurai besoin que vous m'aidiez.

\- On le fera.

Dean hocha alors la tête. Il était convaincu que ses deux compagnons n'étaient pas encore prêts à franchir ce cap. Mais il voulait croire qu'ils finiraient par comprendre que c'était nécessaire pour survivre. Qu'ils finiraient par oublier ce qu'ils avaient été avant pour devenir des survivants comme lui.

\- Maintenant, la première chose que vous devez savoir me concernant, c'est que je déteste qu'on me parle quand je conduis. Et encore plus après avoir connu une situation stressante. Je vous conseille donc de vous taire si vous ne voulez pas que je vous abandonne sur le bord de la route.

Gabriel et Castiel ne dirent rien et il sourit à nouveau. Il les soupçonnait de savoir qu'il n'en était pas capable. Mais il appréciait toutefois qu'ils jouent le jeu. Il était convaincu qu'ils pourraient s'entendre. Il continuait de penser qu'il n'était pas entièrement de taille à veiller sur eux. Il espérait toutefois être capable d'apprendre à se défendre par eux-mêmes. Il n'avait pas le choix. Il avait pris une décision importante qui aurait un impact sur son futur. Il allait s'y tenir. L'avenir se chargerait de lui démontrer s'il avait eu tort ou non.


	10. Fuite en avant

**Bonjour**

 **Voici le 10ème chapitre toujours corrigé et relu par la merveilleuse Elyrine !**

 **Merci à toutes les personnes qui me lisent.**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **Bulletproof heart de My Chemical Romance**

 **Chapitre 10 : La fuite en avant**

 _« Dean, j'ai toujours su que nous n'étions pas comme les autres familles. Notre maison au Kansas ne représentait aucune stabilité pour moi. Je pensais ne pas avoir de chez moi. De devoir chercher ailleurs. J'espérais le trouver en Californie à Stanford. Et ce n'est que lorsque j'ai été loin de toi que j'ai compris mon erreur. La maison de Lawrence n'était pas pas ma maison parce que j'avais déjà trouvé mon chez moi. Dean, c'est toi. Ça a toujours été toi. Peut-être aussi Jess, d'une certaine manière, mais jamais autant. Tu étais ma maison, Dean. Je me sentais chez moi quand j'étais avec toi. Peu importait alors qu'on soit sur la route ou dans un lieu inconnu. Et je veux que tu connaisses ça à ton tour. Pas avec moi. On le sait tous les deux. On n'en aura pas l'occasion. Mais auprès de quelqu'un d'autre... tu en auras besoin. La fuite n'est qu'une solution temporaire, Dean. Elle ne te mènera nulle part. »_

 _Journal de Sam Winchester. 28 juin 2016._

Castiel n'en revenait toujours pas. Tout avait été trop vite. Il avait encore du mal à réaliser ce qui venait de se passer. Dean avait accepté de les accompagner. Il avait accepté de continuer sa route avec eux. C'était surprenant et totalement inattendu pour Castiel. Il avait été convaincu que le jeune homme refuserait sans réellement prendre le temps de réfléchir.

Mais ils étaient dans sa voiture, en route sans réellement de destination en tête et ils étaient ensemble. Castiel était convaincu que c'était une bonne chose. Pas uniquement pour Gabriel et lui. Mais aussi pour Dean. Surtout pour Dean, d'ailleurs.

Le jeune homme n'avait pas besoin d'eux pour survivre. Ils le savaient tous les trois. Il était parfaitement capable de se défendre seul et avec Red, il était quasiment intouchable. Ils en avaient eu la preuve sur le parking du motel. Et il était évident que Dean n'avait pas choisi de les emmener avec lui parce qu'il avait besoin de leur maigre capacité en la matière.

Il avait toutefois enfin réalisé qu'il ne pouvait pas continuer à avancer seul. Il avait réussi jusque-là et c'était évidemment admirable. Mais il avait atteint ses limites. Il avait puisé dans ses dernières réserves et il était clairement arrivé au bout. Quelques jours de plus lui auraient probablement été fatals.

Castiel avait essayé de ne pas s'en soucier. Mais ça avait été plus fort que lui. Parce qu'il estimait avoir la chance d'avoir Gabriel à ses côtés, il s'était senti responsable de Dean. Le jeune homme aurait probablement hurlé en l'apprenant. Il préférait le garder pour lui.

Il savait exactement ce que son frère et lui pouvaient apporter à leur compagnon. De la compagnie. Une présence. Quelqu'un à qui parler. Autre chose qu'un silence permanent, même s'il semblait l'apprécier quand il conduisait. Ils étaient l'alternative à une vie qui le conduirait à la mort. Et probablement à perdre la tête en cours de route. Il avait été suffisamment réaliste pour le comprendre et l'accepter.

De leur côté, Gabriel et lui retiraient énormément de cet accord. C'était évident. Seuls, ils n'auraient probablement pas survécu longtemps sans la sécurité d'un endroit inoccupé. Ils auraient fini par se faire tuer ou contaminer. Dean leur offrait la sécurité. Il savait se battre. Il était intelligent et entraîné. Red était également un allié précieux. Ils avaient une chance avec eux. Castiel reprenait espoir pour la première fois depuis leur départ précipité du centre commercial.

Bien sûr, ils allaient devoir apprendre à se connaître. Ils pourraient devenir amis. C'était évident. Mais ils allaient avoir besoin de temps pour réussir. Et puisque Dean n'accepterait jamais de répondre à leurs questions pour enclencher le mécanisme, ils allaient devoir trouver un autre moyen. Sans doute se montrer observateurs. Ils savaient déjà que le sujet de la personne que le jeune homme avait perdue était tabou. C'était un début.

Il y avait toutefois un problème que Castiel refusait d'ignorer. Il avait passé toute la première partie du trajet à y penser sans parvenir à l'oublier.

Dean semblait déterminé à continuer sa route sans avoir un endroit à atteindre. Sans savoir réellement où il allait. Il tournait en rond. Sans doute depuis le début de l'apocalypse. Il semblait s'en contenter. Mais Castiel doutait de pouvoir s'habituer à cette vie de fuite constante. Il savait bien qu'il n'existait plus réellement de stabilité possible dans un monde comme celui-ci. Mais il voulait croire qu'il y avait un endroit pour eux. Un endroit où ils pourraient se poser et reprendre des forces. Peut-être même envisager un semblant de vie stable. Il n'avait pas envie de rouler jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Le danger était constant sur la route. Ce n'était pas sûr.

Bien sûr, rien ne lui garantissait qu'il trouverait cet endroit un jour. Mais cela ne devait pas les empêcher de chercher. Cela leur donnerait au moins un but. Un objectif. C'était tout ce que Castiel demandait.

Faire entendre raison à Dean sur ce point ne serait probablement pas simple. Il allait devoir suggérer l'idée et laisser au jeune homme le temps de l'accepter. Il espérait le voir se montrer raisonnable une fois de plus.

Il savait que Gabriel était de son avis. Il était toutefois conscient lui aussi que Dean n'était sans doute pas prêt pour le moment. Et ils ne voulaient pas prendre le risque de le braquer et de le faire fuir. Parce qu'il le ferait sans hésiter si toutefois il se sentait pris au piège. Castiel en était persuadé.

Ils roulèrent durant plusieurs heures sans s'arrêter. Dean ne leur demanda pas de le relayer au volant. Il ne semblait pas enclin à leur confier sa voiture. Castiel n'osait pas lui demander de faire une pause non plus. Il avait pourtant une crampe dans le mollet depuis de longues minutes. Il avait espéré que Dean finisse par s'arrêter pour faire sortir Red. Mais son chien dormait sur le siège et ne semblait pas avoir besoin de faire une pause.

\- Ok, ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas ta voiture parce que franchement, je la trouve géniale et je sais que tu n'aimes pas qu'on te parle quand tu conduis mais si tu veux pas que j'abîme tes sièges en ne réussissant plus à contrôler ma vessie, je te suggère vivement de t'arrêter rapidement, intervint brusquement Gabriel.

Castiel lui jeta un coup d'oeil, surpris de l'entendre prendre la parole. Il avait semblé endormi quelques secondes plus tôt. Mais il avait les yeux ouverts à présent. Et il remuait sa jambe frénétiquement. Castiel l'avait souvent vu faire quand ils étaient encore enfants et qu'ils allaient quelque part en voiture avec leurs parents. Il avait vraiment besoin de faire une pause.

\- Tu ne peux pas te retenir encore quelques heures ? J'aimerais rejoindre la prochaine ville avant de m'arrêter, lança Dean, qui semblait agacé par la requête de Gabriel.

\- Non, je ne peux pas, répondit ce dernier le plus sérieusement du monde.

Dean soupira alors longuement avant de tourner le volant et d'arrêter la voiture sur le bas côté.

\- T'es pire qu'un gosse ! J'espère que tu le sais, au moins.

\- On me l'a déjà dit, oui.

Sur ces mots, Gabriel ouvrit la portière et sortit sans attendre du véhicule. Castiel en fit de même quelques secondes plus tard. Il prit le temps de s'étirer longuement avant de sortir son arme de la ceinture de son jean. Il était préférable de rester prudent. Il observa les alentours une seconde puis se retourna quand il entendit la portière de la voiture s'ouvrir et se refermer dans son dos.

Dean avait laissé sortir Red et le chien s'éloignait à présent en direction du fossé. Castiel sourit en le voyant faire.

\- Pourquoi veux-tu à tout prix rejoindre la prochaine ville ? Demanda-t-il alors.

Il savait que Dean n'avait aucune destination précise en tête mais il semblait toutefois avoir une idée en tête. Il allait devoir apprendre à partager ses plans avec Gabriel et lui. Il n'était plus seul à prendre les décisions à présent. Castiel avait envie de lui suggérer qu'ils instaurent un système de vote pour ce type de situations. Mais il était convaincu que Dean ne prendrait pas bien la nouvelle.

\- Pourquoi pas, répliqua Dean en étirant ses bras au dessus de sa tête.

Il regardait autour de lui, sans doute pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait aucune menace proche. La route était déserte. Il y avait quelques véhicules abandonnés mais rien d'inquiétant. Castiel garda tout de même son arme à la main.

\- Tu sais que ce n'est pas une réponse, constata-t-il.

Il n'était pas forcément l'homme le plus à l'aise quand il s'agissait d'interagir avec des inconnus, mais il avait la sensation d'être tout de même plus doué que Dean dans ce domaine. Il était possible que le jeune homme ait simplement perdu l'habitude de partager ses idées et d'avoir une conversation normale après tous ces mois passés seul.

\- C'est la seule que j'ai pour le moment, répliqua finalement Dean en le regardant du coin de l'oeil.

Castiel avait envie de protester. Il avait envie de faire connaître son opinion sur le sujet. Mais il n'était pas sûr que Dean soit prêt à l'accepter. Il devait toutefois tenter sa chance. Il ne voulait pas que le jeune homme fasse comme si leur avis n'avait pas d'importance. Ils étaient ensemble à présent et cela impliquait qu'ils soient du même avis avant de prendre la moindre décision. Ou au moins qu'ils en discutent au préalable.

\- Dean, écoute... je sais que c'est ta voiture et qu'en conséquence, c'est peut-être toi qui aura le dernier mot, mais je... j'aimerais quand même que tu nous dises ce que tu as en tête. On pourrait... je sais bien que c'est sans doute stupide mais on pourrait... disons, convenir d'en discuter ensemble avant de décider de ce qu'on doit faire.

Dean fronça les sourcils en le dévisageant durant de longues secondes. Puis, alors que Red revenait prendre sa place à ses pieds, il ricana une seconde. Castiel ne put s'empêcher d'être blessé par sa réaction. Il ne dit toutefois rien.

\- Ok, Castiel, je ne voulais pas... je ne cherchais pas à vous mettre de côté en te donnant cette réponse. A vrai dire, je n'ai pas de plan. Je n'en ai jamais. Je me contente de rouler et de voir ce que le prochain endroit me réserve. C'est aussi simple que ça. Mais je suis ouvert à toute suggestion.

Castiel n'était pas sûr que cette offre soit faite sincèrement. Il était convaincu que Dean n'était absolument pas prêt à entendre son avis. Il faisait toutefois un effort. Et c'était sans doute déjà beaucoup pour lui. Ca aurait pu suffire. Sauf que Castiel voyait là une opportunité à saisir.

\- Donc ce que tu essaies de me dire par là c'est que ton plan, c'est de ne pas avoir de plan ? Tu comptes juste rouler indéfiniment sans jamais t'arrêter nulle part ? Et tu veux le faire avec nous sur le siège arrière ?

\- Je ne vous ai pas forcé à m'accompagner.

Dean était sur la défensive. Castiel savait qu'il s'aventurait en terrain glissant. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter maintenant. Il avait ouvert une brèche et il devait s'y engouffrer. Même si cela lui faisait courir le risque de se retrouver abandonné sur le bord de la route. Il était presque sûr que Dean n'était pas capable de le laisser là.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je dis mais je suis juste... tu n'es pas fatigué de rouler en permanence ? Tu n'as pas envie de te poser quelques jours ou... plus longtemps ?

Dean haussa les épaules et détourna le regard. Red se tenait toujours à côté de lui. Gabriel n'était pas encore revenu mais Castiel n'était pas inquiet. Il n'y avait aucun danger autour d'eux et son frère avait peut-être juste besoin d'être un peu seul. C'était un luxe qu'il ne pouvait que trop rarement se permettre.

\- Non, je ne suis pas fatigué. Je me sens bien dans ma voiture. Je me sens libre. Et... je ne suis juste pas fait pour rester au même endroit trop longtemps. De toute façon, je continue de penser que c'est trop dangereux.

Castiel n'était définitivement pas de cet avis. Il ne voyait pas comment le jeune homme pouvait se sentir plus en sécurité dans une voiture quand les contaminés avaient envahi les routes. Il n'envisageait pas sa vie ainsi. Il espérait que son compagnon finirait par changer d'avis.

\- Ok, je peux comprendre le besoin de... de se sentir libre de ses mouvements, mais... qu'est-ce que tu feras quand tu auras traversé tous les États Unis ? Tu feras juste demi-tour ? Et tu recommenceras à nouveau ? Jusqu'à quand ?

Il avait vraiment envie de comprendre pourquoi Dean semblait avoir autant besoin de rouler. Il avait déjà compris qu'il cherchait à fuir. Mais il aurait aimé savoir quoi. Ou qui. Il avait pour cela besoin que le jeune homme accepte de lui expliquer.

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de quitter la Californie, déclara alors Dean.

Castiel le dévisagea une seconde, surpris, avant de détourner les yeux et de regarder de l'autre côté de la route. Il n'y avait rien d'intéressant à voir là-bas mais il ne voulait pas que le jeune homme se sente observé. Il savait que cela le mettrait immédiatement mal à l'aise et le pousserait à se renfermer encore plus sur lui-même.

\- Tu n'as pas quitté l'Etat depuis que tu es là ? Qu'est-ce qu'il peut y avoir en Californie de si génial que tu refuses même d'envisager de traverser la frontière ?

Dean ne répondit pas et Castiel réalisa alors son erreur. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il y avait en Californie qui retenait le jeune homme. Mais ce qu'il y avait eu un jour dans cet Etat et qu'il refusait de laisser derrière lui à présent. C'était probablement là qu'il avait perdu la personne dont il portait toujours le deuil. Cela expliquait en partie son choix. Mais ne suffisait clairement pas à le rendre logique.

\- Je ne pouvais plus rester au Texas après Anna. Je... j'avais besoin de mettre de la distance entre elle et moi. Je suppose que venir ici était un moyen de prendre la fuite. Ce n'est peut-être pas très courageux mais j'aurais fini par perdre la tête, là-bas.

Il espérait qu'en partageant une partie de ce qu'il avait vécu, il obtiendrait la même chose de Dean en retour. Il n'y croyait pas vraiment mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de tenter tout de même sa chance.

\- Ne fais pas comme si on avait vécu la même chose parce que ce n'est pas le cas. Et de toute façon, ça ne change en rien à que j'ai décidé. Je ne veux pas quitter la Californie. Je ne veux pas partir et ce n'est pas négociable. C'est à vous de voir si cela peut vous convenir ou pas. Vous avez le choix.

C'était un refus plutôt clair et catégorique. Castiel savait qu'il ne parviendrait pas à faire changer le jeune homme d'avis. Du moins pas maintenant. Pas quand cela faisait aussi peu de temps qu'ils étaient ensemble. Il allait devoir patienter encore un peu et garder espoir.

\- Je ne voulais pas te mettre en colère, tu sais. Je ne voulais pas non que tu penses qu'on ne t'est pas reconnaissants de nous avoir emmenés avec toi. Juste... laisse tomber. Ca n'a pas d'importance.

Dean ne dit rien et Castiel s'éloigna alors de lui. Il ne voyait pas quoi ajouter de plus. Il était de toute façon convaincu que son ami avait besoin d'être un peu seul. Un bruit dans son dos tira Castiel de ses songes. Il se retourna en un bond et fut soulagé de voir Gabriel revenir sur la route. Il souriait et semblait étrangement détendu.

\- Alors, quel est le plan ? Demanda-t-il en s'approchant de la voiture.

Il posa ses bras sur le toit du véhicule et joignit ses mains sur le métal noir. Dean lui jeta un coup d'oeil rapide avant de reporter son attention sur la route autour d'eux. Castiel se chargea de répondre.

\- On reprend la route et on rejoint la prochaine ville. Pour la suite... on verra.

\- J'ai entendu dire que le Nouveau-Mexique était très agréable à cette période de l'année, lança alors Gabriel.

Castiel grimaça en l'entendant.

\- On ne quitte pas la Californie, répliqua sèchement Dean sans se retourner.

Castiel aurait dû prendre son frère à part pour lui expliquer qu'il ne devait surtout pas aborder ce sujet avec Dean. Mais il n'en avait pas eu le temps. Il aurait dû se douter que Gabriel mettrait les pieds dans le plat sans même s'en rendre compte. C'était un don chez lui. Cela lui avait valu pas mal de problèmes en grandissant.

\- Pourquoi ça ? Demanda finalement Gabriel en fronçant les sourcils.

Dean soupira longuement puis fit quelques pas en direction de l'autre côté de la route avant de s'immobiliser et d'enfoncer ses mains dans ses poches. Il n'avait pas sorti son arme. Ce qui semblait signifier qu'il ne sentait pas le moindre danger aux alentours. Ou qu'il était trop énervé pour se montrer raisonnable.

\- Parce que c'est comme ça. Point final.

\- Point final ? Répéta Gabriel, qui semblait réellement surpris et peut-être même légèrement agacé.

Castiel avait envie de lui dire de se taire. Que ça ne servait à rien de chercher à convaincre le jeune homme. Que se disputer avec lui était trop risqué quand ils n'étaient ensemble que depuis quelques heures. Mais il savait que son frère ne l'écouterait sans doute pas. Il ne se tairait pas. Il était plutôt conciliant mais il avait toujours eu du mal à accepter aveuglément l'autorité d'une personne. C'était sans doute dû à ce qu'ils avaient vécu à la mort de leurs parents.

\- Point final, lança Dean après quelques secondes.

Castiel pouvait sentir que les choses allaient dégénérer. Il connaissait suffisamment son frère pour savoir que cela ne lui suffirait pas. Contrairement à lui, il ne mettrait pas ses propres envies de côté sans que Dean lui donne une bonne raison de le faire. Il était têtu. Et puisque le jeune homme semblait l'être au moins tout autant que lui, il était évident qu'ils couraient tous les deux à la catastrophe.

\- Ok, alors premièrement... non. Deuxièmement... dans tes rêves et troisièmement, j'aimerais assez que tu m'expliques... que tu nous expliques ce que tu as en tête et... je ne dis pas que nous ne serons pas d'accord mais tu n'es plus seul et il est important que tu en prennes conscience sans quoi ça ne pourra pas fonctionner.

Pendant une seconde, Castiel fut convaincu que Dean allait dire à Gabriel d'aller se faire voir et de partir. Qu'il remonterait dans sa voiture et les laisserait sur le bord de la route. Il sentit son estomac se nouer alors que son cœur battait dans sa gorge. Il était prêt à se battre pour le convaincre de ne pas le faire mais il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir trouver les bons mots.

Toutefois, et à sa grande surprise, Dean n'en fit rien. Il se contenta de se tourner pour leur faire face et dévisager longuement Gabriel. Il sortit ensuite une de ses mains de sa poche pour pointer son index en direction de son frère.

\- Je dois reconnaître que tu ne manques pas de culot de me parler comme ça... de me mettre ainsi face au mur quand on parle de ma voiture et que j'ai parfaitement le droit de faire comme bon me semble avec elle et franchement... je dois bien admettre que je suis impressionné que tu aies osé le faire quand ton frère s'est contenté de battre en retraite aussitôt.

Castiel n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir « battu en retraite ». Il avait juste agi raisonnablement. Il n'aimait pas les conflits. Il ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'en créer un qui ne pourrait pas se résoudre. Il préférait de loin aborder les choses sous un autre angle. Mais de toute évidence, il s'était trompé. Dean n'avait pas besoin qu'on le ménage. Il voulait qu'on l'affronte. C'était comme ça qu'on gagnait son respect. C'était pour ça que Gabriel n'avait pas le même effet que Castiel sur lui. Il le voyait comme un égal quand Castiel n'était rien de plus qu'une pièce rapportée.

\- Je n'ai pas battu en retraite ! Je pouvais sentir que tu étais en train de t'énerver et je n'en voyais pas l'intérêt quand il était évident que de toute façon, tu n'allais pas changer d'avis ! Protesta-t-il toutefois parce qu'il refusait d'être traité ainsi.

Dean lui jeta un coup d'oeil amusé avant de lui sourire.

\- Si tu le dis, Castiel.

Ce dernier pouvait sentir la colère monter en lui. Mais parce qu'il était raisonnable et qu'il ne voulait pas s'énerver au milieu d'une route déserte, il la ravala et détourna les yeux. Il allait laisser Gabriel gérer le problème et ignorer Dean jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus en colère contre lui. Et peu importait que le jeune homme trouve cela puéril. Il se fichait de ce qu'il pouvait penser de lui à ce moment précis.

\- Ce que Castiel cherche à te dire, c'est qu'on est conscient tous les deux que notre arrangement ne tient qu'à un fil et que tu pourrais encore changer d'avis. On ne tient pas particulièrement à rester ici en plan sans aucune chance de nous défendre. Et c'est très certainement lui qui a eu raison mais j'ai toujours été plus impulsif que lui.

Gabriel volait à son secours comme à chaque fois qu'il estimait qu'il en avait besoin. Et s'il appréciait de savoir qu'il pouvait compter sur lui, il aurait préféré qu'il s'abstienne, cette fois. Il ne voulait pas donner à Dean encore plus de raisons de se moquer de lui.

\- Je ne vais pas vous laisser là et je ne vais pas changer d'avis. Je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision mais ce n'est pas une démocratie. Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça va fonctionner. Je suis prêt à entendre votre avis mais la décision me revient de droit. C'est à prendre ou à laisser.

Castiel était sûr que Gabriel ne pourrait pas accepter. Il allait refuser et ils seraient alors dans l'impasse. Ils avaient peut-être eu tort de penser que Dean était la solution à leur problème. Ils auraient dû réfléchir encore avant de lui faire cette proposition.

\- Je ne vais pas te dire que je suis ravi à cette idée mais je suppose que tu ne nous laisses pas vraiment le choix. Toutefois, je ne vais pas me gêner pour te dire quand je suis ou non d'accord avec toi. Tant pis si cela ne te fait pas changer d'avis. Je tenterais quand même ma chance. C'est à prendre ou à laisser. Parce que je suis sûr qu'avec le temps, tu finiras par comprendre que tu es idiot d'agir ainsi.

Castiel déglutit avec peine. Il était dangereux de poser un tel ultimatum à quelqu'un qui semblait enclin à foncer tête baissée et sans réfléchir au préalable. Gabriel prenait le risque de le braquer et de le pousser à les envoyer se faire voir.

\- Ok, disons que je marche... dis-moi quel plan génial tu peux avoir en tête pour le futur, lança Dean en fronçant les sourcils.

Castiel ne savait plus quoi penser du jeune homme. Il pensait l'avoir cerné mais il s'était visiblement trompé. Il semblait prêt à écouter Gabriel quand il avait été fermé à toute proposition quelques secondes plus tôt. Il ne savait plus vraiment sur quel pied danser avec lui. C'était terriblement déstabilisant. Il espérait que Gabriel y voyait plus clair.

\- Je n'ai pas dit que c'était un plan génial ... mais... peu importe. Juste après;;; juste après notre départ du Texas, on a croisé la route d'un autre survivant. Il était un peu... dérangé, mais il semblait cohérent et il nous a parlé de cet endroit tenu par l'armée et où les gens étaient accueillis et protégés. Je ne sais pas s'il disait vrai ou si cet endroit existe toujours aujourd'hui mais si c'est le cas, alors je pense que ça pourrait être une solution pour nous. Peut-être pas durable, mais au moins le temps de reprendre des forces et de faire le point sur nos options. Et ça tombe bien parce que selon ses dires, il se trouverait ici, en Californie... juste après San Francisco, à Sacramento et... je pense qu'on devrait tenter notre chance là-bas.

C'était la seule option viable, selon Castiel. Il ne savait pas encore s'ils se plairaient là bas. Mais il voulait essayer. Et si toutefois l'endroit n'était pas ce qu'ils espéraient, ils pourraient reprendre la route. Personne ne les retenait.

\- Donc après m'avoir entendu te dire et te répéter que je refuse catégoriquement de m'établir où que ce soit, tu penses sérieusement que me faire une telle proposition pourrait me faire changer d'avis ? Alors même qu'on ne sait rien de cet endroit et qu'on a même pas de preuve qu'il existe réellement ?

\- Je ne te demande rien de plus que de prendre cette direction. Je ne te dis qu'on s'installera là bas. Je veux juste avoir un objectif. Je refuse de rouler en rond jusqu'à ce que je finisse par me faire tuer. Et tu ne devrais pas continuer non plus. Ce n'est pas sain.

Dean leva les yeux au ciel avant de se passer une main sur le visage. Il ne semblait toujours pas prêt à envisager quoi que ce soit d'autre que son plan initial. Mais il ne criait pas. Et Castiel avait envie de voir cela comme un signe qu'il existait un espoir.

\- Ok, on arrive là-bas et... imaginons qu'il y a bel et bien un endroit où l'armée contrôle les choses... qu'est-ce qu'on fait, ensuite ?

Gabriel haussa les épaules.

\- On en parle... on discute et on réfléchit. Et on prend une décision ensemble.

Dean avait les yeux rivés sur Gabriel et semblait à présent en proie à une intense réflexion. Castiel avait la sensation d'être de trop, une fois de plus. Il était évident que Gabriel était le seul à parvenir à atteindre le jeune homme. A trouver les bons mots et la bonne attitude pour le pousser à réfléchir. Il aurait voulu que ce ne soit pas le cas. Il aurait voulu en être capable, lui aussi. Il aurait aimé que Dean le regarde et l'écoute lui. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il ressentait cela. Il n'avait jamais été jaloux de son frère jusque-là. Il ne voulait pas l'être maintenant. Et certainement pas à cause de Dean.

\- Dean, il est évident que tu cherches à fuir et que l'idée d'arrêter enfin de courir te terrifie mais ce n'est pas une vie. Tu ne peux pas décemment avoir envie de continuer ainsi jusqu'à la fin. Ça finira par te tuer.

Gabriel avait complètement changé de ton à présent. Il s'adressait au jeune homme comme il l'aurait fait avec Castiel ou Anna quand il voulait leur faire entendre raison sans les énerver. Il agissait en grand frère. Et il était évident que c'était exactement ce dont Dean avait besoin.

\- Ce que tu fuis ne disparaîtra pas par miracle, mon vieux. Tu peux continuer à courir sans t'arrêter, ce sera toujours là. Alors tu peux l'ignorer et attendre patiemment que cela te conduise à perdre la tête... ou tu peux t'arrêter un moment et lui faire face. Tu peux te battre ou fuir. C'est à toi de voir.

\- Tu parles comme si tu savais exactement ce qui se passe dans ma tête, souffla Dean qui semblait à présent plus fatigué et las qu'énervé.

Gabriel sourit tristement. Castiel était totalement fasciné par ce qu'il voyait. Admiratif de son frère. Il gérait la situation avec intelligence et délicatesse. Presque comme si ce n'était pas la première qu'il était confronté à quelque chose de ce genre. Il était impressionnant de calme.

\- Peut-être que je le sais, ou peut-être que je trompe. Tu es le seul à pouvoir le dire. Mais tu n'en feras rien hein ?

Dean ne répondit pas, mais il était évident qu'il n'était pas prêt à partager ce secret là avec eux. Peu importait en fin de compte qu'ils en aient compris l'essentiel. Il n'avait pas encore la force de mettre des mots sur ce qu'ils soupçonnaient. Ils ne pouvaient que respecter son choix.

\- Ok, Dean, il est évident que cette discussion ne mène à rien. Et je pense qu'il est inutile de continuer à débattre bêtement. On ne fait que perdre du temps.

\- Le temps... c'est tout ce qu'on a, en fin de compte. On pourrait bien passer des jours entiers à discuter sur cette route sans que cela ne change quoi que ce soit.

\- Je croyais que tu voulais atteindre la prochaine ville avant la tombée de la nuit ?

Dean hocha alors la tête. Gabriel lui sourit à nouveau avant de s'écarter de la voiture. Il n'ouvrit toutefois pas la portière. Il devait sentir que la conversation n'était pas terminée. Castiel ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait à ajouter. Mais puisqu'il n'avait pas réellement pris part à la discussion, il supposait que son avis n'avait pas vraiment d'importance.

\- Sacramento, alors ? Tu sais que ce n'est pas la porte à côté ? Si mes souvenirs sont bons, c'est à plus de six cent kilomètres d'ici.

Castiel n'en finissait plus d'être surpris par Dean. Il venait une nouvelle fois de changer d'avis sans que cela ne semble possible une seconde plus tôt. Gabriel accomplissait des miracles. Il semblait avoir un pouvoir sur Dean que Castiel lui enviait une nouvelle fois. Il ne s'était pas attendu à cela. Il avait cru bêtement que c'était de lui que le jeune homme se serait rapproché en premier lieu. Parce qu'il était plus conciliant et plus effacé que son frère. Parce qu'il était encore moins une menace que lui. Mais de toute évidence, il s'était trompé. Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être déçu. Il savait que c'était en partie dû au fait que Dean lui plaisait. Il avait envie que son attention soit rivée sur lui, pour changer. Il voulait avoir une chance de l'atteindre à son tour. Il n'était toutefois pas sûr de ce qu'il espérait en retirer. Il était évident que le jeune homme n'était pas gay. Ils ne tomberaient pas follement amoureux l'un de l'autre. Ce n'était plus comme ça que les choses fonctionnaient, à présent. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence. Il aurait déjà de la chance si Dean acceptait enfin de le voir comme un égal. S'il pouvait devenir amis.

\- Et ensuite ? Tu es attendu ailleurs ? Lança Gabriel qui semblait avoir compris qu'il venait de remporter une victoire importante.

\- Je suppose que non, répondit Dean dans un murmure.

Il ne semblait pas totalement à l'aise avec sa décision mais il avait tout de même fait un pas en avant dans leur direction. Rien n'était gagné. La route était longue et il pouvait encore changer d'avis. Mais Gabriel saurait sûrement quoi faire si toutefois c'était le cas.

\- Je suis presque sûr qu'il délirait, lâcha ensuite Dean.

\- C'est possible, oui, concéda Gabriel aussitôt.

Dean hocha alors la tête. Il semblait rassuré par cette perspective. Il n'y avait aucun risque à accepter de suivre le plan de Gabriel s'il s'avérait que cet homme leur avait menti. C'était probablement réconfortant pour lui.

\- Je veux dire... si un tel endroit existait, j'en aurais entendu parler, non ?

Castiel en avait d'être silencieux. Assez d'être le témoin d'une discussion dans laquelle on refusait de l'intégrer. Il était lui aussi un membre de ce groupe et il estimait avoir le droit de donner son avis.

\- C'est quand la dernière fois que tu as parlé suffisamment longtemps avec quelqu'un pour qu'il puisse te le dire ?

Dean se tourna vers lui, visiblement surpris qu'il intervienne. Pendant une seconde, il sourit, sans doute amusé par la remarque de Castiel. Ses yeux brillaient étrangement et le jeune homme était incapable de dire pourquoi. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir vraiment envie de se poser la question.

\- Touché, admit alors Dean.

Castiel sourit à son tour, fier d'avoir marqué un point. Il doutait que cela change réellement la façon que Dean avait de le voir mais il aimait tout de même l'idée d'être enfin remarqué. Il n'avait pas l'intention d'être juste une bouche de plus à nourrir. Un pion dont on pouvait se passer sans mal. Il voulait compter. Et il voulait que Dean en prenne conscience aussi.

\- Parfait, alors. Maintenant que vous vous souvenez tous les deux que j'existe, on pourrait peut-être se remettre en route.

C'était sans doute un peu idiot et puéril, comme remarque, mais ça avait été plus fort que lui. Gabriel ne sembla pas réellement surpris par son intervention. Dean, en revanche, semblait totalement sidéré. Il siffla entre ses dents avant d'hocher la tête.

\- Il est évident que je t'ai vexé tout à l'heure. Je suis désolé, Castiel. Ce n'était pas ce que je cherchais. Il peut m'arriver... non, honnêtement, il m'arrive souvent de parler sans réfléchir. Je suis comme ça.

\- Je ne suis pas vexé. Juste... je n'aime pas être mis de côté comme ça. J'ai un avis, moi aussi, et j'aimerais que vous vous en souveniez. Tous les deux.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Gabriel pour qu'il comprenne que le reproche lui était aussi adressé. Il n'était pas réellement en colère contre son frère mais il était jaloux. Jaloux que Dean s'intéresse à lui en priorité et jaloux que Gabriel puisse lui accorder autant d'attention quand c'était lui son frère. Sans doute était-ce dû à la fatigue. Il avait clairement besoin de se reposer. Tout ceci n'avait pas réellement de sens. Mais maintenant que c'était dit, il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière.

\- Désolé, Cassie, s'excusa alors Gabriel.

Castiel fit un geste de la main qui signifiait que c'était inutile de s'excuser avant de s'éloigner de la voiture. Il avait besoin de marcher un peu et sa vessie était clairement trop pleine pour qu'il remonte en voiture sans s'être soulagé avant.

Quand il revint finalement, Dean était installé derrière le volant, Red à côté de lui sur le siège passager. Gabriel le regardait approcher depuis l'arrière. Castiel reprit sa place en silence et referma la portière. Presque aussitôt, Dean démarra et se remit en route, l'autoradio à nouveau allumé.

Ils roulaient depuis quelques minutes à peine quand Gabriel se pencha en direction de son frère.

\- Tu sais que tu restes mon préféré, hein ?

Castiel aurait dû savoir que son frère verrait clair dans son jeu. Qu'il saurait immédiatement ce qui avait motivé son intervention. Il lui donna un coup sur l'épaule juste parce qu'il estimait que Gabriel le méritait avant de reporter son attention sur la route.

\- Et si tu veux qu'il te remarque, tu devrais t'assumer un peu plus, murmura ensuite Gabriel.

Castiel tourna le visage vers lui en fronçant les sourcils. Il pouvait sentir ses joues rougir. Il avait espéré que Gabriel ne devinerait pas cette partie de ses motivations. Parce que c'était stupide, sans espoir et trop soudain. Il n'avait pas pensé une seconde à cela, jusqu'à présent. Il avait bien remarqué que Dean était attirant. Il n'était pas aveugle. Mais il n'avait pas cherché à attirer particulièrement son attention jusque là. Ou peut-être l'avait-il fait sans s'en rendre compte ? C'était quand il lui avait semblé évident que le jeune homme semblait se ficher totalement de lui qu'il avait réalisé combien il voulait que ce ne soit pas le cas.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'il me remarque, murmura-t-il finalement.

\- Cassie... si on était encore à l'école, tu l'aurais poussé dans le bac à sable juste pour qu'il te remarque enfin. Je te jure... je ne pense pas qu'il l'ait compris, mais pour moi c'est évident. Et je peux te comprendre. Je suppose qu'il est... ton genre, si on met de côté le fait qu'il semble hétéro.

Gabriel était incroyablement perspicace. Et cela le rendait réellement agaçant. Mais il avait vu juste. Castiel pouvait le nier autant qu'il le souhaitait. Il avait voulu que Dean se concentre sur lui. Qu'il le voie. Qu'il le prenne en compte. Il avait tout fait pour. Et sans doute depuis leur rencontre. Il avait d'abord pensé que c'était uniquement parce qu'il lui faisait penser à Anna. Il était évident que ce n'était pas la seule explication. Mais il refusait de se laisser dicter sa conduite par ses hormones. Oui, il n'avait pas couché avec un homme depuis un moment maintenant. Mais il pouvait parfaitement vivre sans.

\- Ferme-la, ordonna-t-il parce qu'il ne voulait pas que Dean les entende et qu'il n'avait de toute façon pas envie d'en discuter.

Gabriel ne se redressa toutefois pas.

\- Comme tu veux, petit frère, mais juste un dernier conseil avant de me taire pour de bon... fonce. Personne ne peut nous garantir que tu auras une autre occasion de sitôt. Et franchement, ça te changera de ta main droite.

Castiel donna un nouveau coup sur l'épaule de son frère – plus fort, cette fois, parce que Gabriel était un idiot – avant de s'écarter de lui. Il tourna ensuite le visage vers la fenêtre à sa droite et observa la paysage qui défilait. Il entendit son frère rire de l'autre côté mais choisit de ne pas réagir.

\- C'est fini, derrière, ou est-ce que je dois vous séparer ? Demanda alors Dean d'une voix forte.

Castiel ferma les yeux, agacé et gêné par la situation. Gabriel avait le don de le mettre hors de lui, parfois. Peut-être était ce quelque chose que les grands frères devaient obligatoirement faire pour tenir correctement leur rôle. Ou peut-être Gabriel était-il juste sadique.

\- Si je te dis non, est-ce que je pourrais m'asseoir devant ? Demanda ce dernier, qui semblait beaucoup s'amuser.

Dean ricana une seconde avant de répondre.

\- Eh bien, tu dois voir ça avec Red, et je ne crois pas qu'il soit prêt à abandonner sa place.

Comme s'il avait compris qu'on parlait de lui et dans quelles circonstances, le chien tourna la tête vers Gabriel et lui montra les dents une seconde. Castiel ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant son frère s'enfoncer aussitôt dans son siège.

\- Il te reste toujours le coffre, rappela Dean quand Red se retourna à nouveau.

\- Je pense que ça lui ferait du bien, déclara Castiel en reportant son attention sur Dean.

Ce dernier lui adressa un clin d'œil dans le rétroviseur. Castiel se sentit stupide quand il sentit son cœur s'emballer aussitôt dans sa poitrine. C'était le manque. Ca ne pouvait être que ça. Il n'y avait pas d'autre explication plausible.

\- Je vous rappelle que je suis le plus vieux dans cette voiture et j'estime que cela doit me valoir quelques privilèges... comme celui de choisir ma place et de pouvoir choisir la musique de temps en temps.

\- Tu as tout juste un an de plus que moi, intervint Castiel.

\- Et alors ? Je suis quand même ton aîné. Tu dois en conséquence m'obéir sans discuter.

\- Dans tes rêves, oui.

\- Oh non, dans mes rêves, ce n'est pas toi qui suit mes ordres... c'est Jessica Alba, la majeure partie du temps... ou Scarlett Johansson, parfois. Et crois-moi, elles sont bien plus dociles que toi.

Castiel était content de voir que les choses étaient à nouveau normales entre Gabriel et lui. Ils ne s'étaient pas réellement disputés, mais il avait tout de même eu peur que son intervention sur la route n'ait blessé son frère. De toute évidence, ce n'était pas le cas.

Castiel jeta un coup d'oeil à Dean et remarqua alors qu'il les observait dans le rétroviseur. Il n'aurait pas pu le jurer mais il avait la sensation que leur petit échange l'amusait au moins autant qu'il ne le rendait triste. Non. Pas triste. Nostalgique. Castiel choisit aussitôt de cesser son altercation avec son frère.

\- Et puis de toute façon, c'est la voiture de Dean. Et cela signifie qu'il est en droit de prendre toutes les décisions la concernant. Alors s'il veut t'installer dans le coffre, je ne chercherais pas à l'en empêcher.

\- Vous les jeunes... vous n'avez plus aucun respect pour vos aînés. C'est un bien triste constat.

Castiel sourit à la plaisanterie de son frère. C'était un autre des nombreux dons de son frère. Il savait toujours comment le faire sourire. Peu importait que la plaisanterie soit stupide. Elle tombait toujours à pic.

\- Le respect ça se mérite, grand-père, intervint alors Dean. Et de toute façon, Cass a raison. Ma voiture, mes règles.

Le fait qu'il emploie un surnom pour parler de lui toucha Castiel plus que ça n'aurait dû. Il n'était même pas sûr que Dean s'en soit rendu compte. Il n'avait toutefois pas agi de la sorte avec Gabriel. Ca devait forcément signifier quelque chose... non ?

\- Cass ? Demanda Gabriel en souriant et en regardant son frère.

Dean haussa les épaules sans pour autant lâcher le volant.

\- Castiel c'est trop long, et... si tu es jaloux, je peux toujours t'appeler Gaby.

\- Non merci, je passe. Et puis je croyais qu'on ne devait pas parler dans la voiture.

Dean secoua la tête mais ne dit rien de plus. Gabriel, quant à lui, garda les yeux rivés sur son frère et le sourire qu'il lui adressait en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait de l'emploi de ce surnom. Castiel l'ignora et détourna à nouveau les yeux. Il était en manque. Point final. Et il lui suffirait d'avoir quelques minutes seuls à leur prochain arrêt pour y remédier. Il n'y avait rien de plus à dire sur le sujet. Peu importait ce que Gabriel pouvait en penser. Dean avait raison, après tout. Castiel était définitivement un nom compliqué. « Cass » sonnait nettement mieux. C'était toujours préférable au « Cassie » que Gabriel semblait déterminé à employer même s'il n'avait plus dix ans. Ca ne signifiait strictement rien de plus.

Point final, pensa Castiel en souriant malgré lui.


	11. Sexe

**Bonjour,**

 **Voici le 11ème chapitre et le titre vous donne un indice sur ce qui va se passer mais au cas où ... attention ce chapitre contient une scène de sexe !**

 **Je voulais aussi m'excuser de ne pas vous avoir répondu sur vos derrnières reviews. Visiblement le site ne fonctionnait pas ou mon ordinateur faisait des siennes mais je ne pouvais pas les ouvrir pour répondre. Je les ai lues en revanche et encore mille merci de m'avoir écrit. Le problème est réglé cette fois donc je ne manquerais pas de vous répondre pour ce chapitre !**

 **Une nouvelle fois, merci à Elyrine sans qui ce chapitre aurait contenu une incohérence et qui m'a permis de la rectifier à temps !**

 **Bonne lecture et surtout bonnes fêtes ! A lundi !**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **The Sharpest Lives de My Chemical Romance**

 **Cette chanson colle parfaitement à cette histoire et ce chapitre plus particulièrement : "Give me a shot to remember and you can take all the pain away from me. A kiss and I will surender. The sharpest lives are the deadliest to live." ... soit "donne moi une occasion de me souvenir et tu pourras effacer ma peine. Un baiser et je me rendrais. Les vies les plus intenses sont aussi les plus dangereuses à vivre". Ca colle non ?**

 **Chapitre 11 : Sexe**

 _« Il y a une chose dont je suis sûr, Dean, c'est que tu n'étais pas heureux avec Lisa. Je l'aimais beaucoup et je pense que tu l'aimais aussi. Mais tu n'étais pas amoureux d'elle comme elle le méritait. Tu as tenté ta chance avec elle et peut être que ça aurait pu fonctionner si toutefois tu n'avais pas ouvert les yeux. Je sais ce que tu te dis. Que ce n'était pas la bonne. Et d'une certaine manière, c'est sans doute vrai. Mais pas comme tu le crois. Car il y a des choses que tu ignores encore sur toi-même, Dean. Des choses que tu dois être le seul à comprendre et pour lesquelles je ne peux pas t'aider. Quand tu auras enfin réalisé ce qui bloquait dans cette histoire, j'espère que tu ne paniqueras pas. J'espère que tu chercheras pas à le nier. Que tu t'autoriseras à être heureux. J'espère être là quand ça arrivera. Mais j'en doute. »_

 _Journal de Sam Winchester. 20 avril 2016_

Dean était surpris de voir à quelle vitesse il s'était habitué à avoir de la compagnie dans la voiture. Il avait pensé qu'après tous ces mois seul avec Red, il aurait du mal à s'y faire. Bizarrement, tout lui avait semblé rapidement naturel.

Gabriel et Castiel suivaient la règle qu'il leur avait imposé à la lettre. Ils ne parlaient pas quand il conduisait. Et puisqu'il refusait catégoriquement de leur laisser le volant – il avait déjà du mal avec Sammy – ils étaient majoritairement silencieux quand ils roulaient. Gabriel et Castiel en profitaient généralement pour dormir. Quand ils s'arrêtaient, ils se montraient efficaces et attentifs. Ils faisaient preuve d'une bonne volonté évidente.

Dean était convaincu à présent que cela pourrait fonctionner entre eux. Il était sûr d'avoir fait le bon choix en acceptant qu'ils l'accompagnent. Même s'ils ne parlaient pas, il aimait sentir leur présence dans la voiture. Il aimait les entendre respirer et discuter discrètement entre eux. Ce n'était pas comme avec Sam. Ça ne le serait jamais. Mais il avait de la compagnie et il devait reconnaître qu'il en était considérablement soulagé.

Il avait toujours du mal à dormir. Malgré la présence de deux personnes pour monter la garde et lui offrir un peu de répit, il continuait à lutter contre le sommeil. Il était terrifié à l'idée de se réveiller en hurlant. De se trahir en criant le nom de son frère après un cauchemar. Il avait réussi à se reposer quelques heures par-ci par-là. Il savait que ça ne suffisait pas. Et il savait également que ses deux compagnons en avaient conscience. Mais ils ne disaient rien. Ils semblaient penser qu'il s'emporterait si toutefois ils abordaient le sujet. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment tort.

Ils étaient en route pour Sacramento depuis deux jours. Dean refusait d'emprunter les autoroutes. Cela aurait considérablement diminué le temps de trajet, mais c'était un risque trop important. Les routes fréquentées étaient généralement envahies par les contaminés. Il était toujours nécessaire de dégager les voitures abandonnées qui barraient le chemin. Et même à quatre, il était trop dangereux de s'y aventurer.

Dean avait de toute façon toujours préféré les routes secondaires. Il les empruntait déjà avant l'apocalypse. Elles étaient plus calmes et lui permettaient d'apprécier le paysage sans avoir à se soucier de la circulation. Ils n'avaient de toute façon personne qui les attendait là où ils allaient. Ils pouvaient prendre tout le temps qu'ils souhaitaient.

Dean ne savait toujours pas quoi penser de ce prétendu endroit dont Gabriel lui avait parlé deux jours plus tôt. Il était prêt à croire que l'armée avait pu prendre le contrôle sur toute une ville ou sur quelques maisons pour offrir la sécurité à des civils. Mais il était convaincu qu'il en aurait entendu parler avant. Peut-être avant que les radios cessent d'émettre. Il était partagé entre son envie que cet endroit n'existe pas et celle de pouvoir offrir à Gabriel et Castiel un endroit où ils pourraient se poser. Il savait combien c'était difficile pour eux d'envisager leur vie sur la route. Ils n'étaient pas comme lui. Ils ne le supporteraient pas. Bien sûr, cela signifierait sans doute qu'ils devraient se séparer à terme. Dean n'envisageait pas de rester au même endroit plus de quelques jours. Peut-être de quelques semaines. Mais pas indéfiniment. Pas jusqu'à la fin. Ce n'était pas fait pour lui. Il était bien plus à l'aise sur la route. Peu importait qu'elle soit plus dangereuse. Peu importait qu'elle le pousse à prendre plus de risques. Il refusait de s'établir quelque part et de dépendre d'autres pour sa sécurité. Il n'avait confiance qu'en lui sur ce point.

Il avait tout de même accepté de rejoindre Sacramento et il en avait été le premier surpris. Il avait toutefois fini par comprendre pourquoi il l'avait fait. Ce n'était certainement pas pour lui. Il le faisait uniquement pour Castiel et Gabriel. Il estimait qu'ils étaient devenus sa responsabilité au moment où il les avait fait monter dans sa voiture. Et si trouver un endroit comme celui-ci était ce qui les rendrait heureux, il refusait de les en priver. Il allait leur donner ce dont il avait besoin. Il ne se montrerait pas égoïste. Il reprendrait la route de son côté ensuite. Attendrait peut-être quand même d'avoir pu se reposer correctement. Et il serait seul à nouveau. Il refusait d'y penser pour le moment.

La vie avec les deux frères était finalement plus simple que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Bien sur, ils n'étaient pas ensemble depuis très longtemps et il était sans doute trop tôt pour tirer des conclusions de ce genre. Mais pour le moment, tout se faisait naturellement et sans problèmes particuliers. Du moins pas avec Gabriel.

L'aîné des frères était drôle et il était difficile de ne pas l'apprécier. Il savait comment détendre l'atmosphère et avait toujours le mot juste pour faire sourire Dean. Il veillait constamment sur Castiel et se comportait comme un grand frère idéal. Il était visiblement courageux même s'il avait un peu perdu pied lors des deux situations stressantes qu'ils avaient rencontrées. Dean était convaincu qu'il pourrait apprendre rapidement à se défendre seul. Il était intelligent et agile. C'était quelqu'un de bien.

Castiel était différent. Il était gentil et bien intentionné. Ce n'était pas ce qui posait problème. Mais il semblait bien moins à l'aise que son frère avec Dean. Presque comme s'il préférait rester sur la réserve le concernant. Il lui faisait confiance mais il semblait méfiant. Même quand il ne pouvait pas physiquement mettre de la distance entre le jeune homme et lui, il évitait tout de même tout contact. Il était le plus souvent silencieux et se contentait d'observer. Dean devait reconnaître qu'il était déstabilisé par lui. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il avait connu souvent. D'ordinaire, il parvenait facilement à cerner les gens. Mais avec Castiel, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Il ne savait pas quoi penser de lui. Il était d'ailleurs étonné par son comportement. C'était lui qui avait semblé au tout début le plus enthousiaste à l'idée d'accompagner Dean sur la route. Lui qui avait tenté de le faire parler et qui avait été capable de gérer sa crise de panique. Lui, à nouveau, qui avait été le premier à se soucier visiblement de lui. Gabriel avait pris le relais depuis. Mais il s'était totalement renfermé ensuite. C'était plus flagrant encore depuis leur conversation sur la route deux jours plus tôt. Dean avait d'abord pensé qu'il l'avait vexé en plaisantant à son sujet. Qu'il était énervé et qu'il avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour l'oublier. Mais rien n'avait changé depuis et le jeune homme commençait à s'interroger.

Il ne voulait pas que cela finisse par poser problème dans leur voyage. Il ne voulait que l'attitude de Castiel les pousse à commettre une erreur qui pourrait être fatale. Ils allaient devoir le régler ensemble. Et si Dean n'aimait pas particulièrement le conflit, il ne le fuyait pas non plus. Il estimait qu'il était toujours préférable de crever l'abcès avant que l'infection ne s'étende.

Il devait se confronter à Castiel et lui demander clairement ce qui n'allait pas. Il devait le faire sans la présence de Gabriel. Il avait l'impression que ce que son compagnon cachait ne concernait en rien son frère. Et qu'il serait incapable d'en parler librement si Gabriel était là pour les écouter.

Dean choisit donc de le faire le soir même. Ils avaient établis une routine. Gabriel dormait toujours en premier pendant que Castiel montait la garde. Dean était censé se reposer lui aussi mais c'était une occasion à saisir.

Il attendit donc que l'aîné des deux frères soit endormi – un nouveau motel faisait l'affaire pour la nuit – avant de sortir de son lit et de rejoindre Castiel à l'extérieur. Il avait laissé Red sur le lit pour qu'il se repose, lui ordonnant de l'attendre.

Il faisait un peu frais, ce soir, et le jeune homme regretta de ne pas avoir pris sa veste avant de sortir. Il hésita une seconde à retourner à l'intérieur la chercher puis renonça. Il ne voulait surtout pas réveiller Gabriel. Il croisa ses bras contre son torse pour se réchauffer un peu avant d'approcher doucement de son compagnon. Castiel dut l'entendre puisqu'il ne sursauta pas quand Dean prit place à côté de lui.

\- Je croyais que tu étais censé te reposer, lui reprocha-t-il presque aussitôt.

Dean en avait un peu assez qu'on lui dise ce qu'il devait faire. Il était adulte et il était parfaitement capable de savoir quand il avait ou non besoin de dormir. Ou du moins, c'était l'image qu'il voulait donner. Et il estimait qu'avec l'attitude que Castiel avait avec lui, il n'avait pas le droit de lui faire des reproches.

\- Je n'ai pas sommeil, répliqua-t-il par réflexe.

Ce n'était pas totalement vrai mais il refusait de l'admettre.

\- Ah oui ? C'est pas l'impression que tu donnes. Et franchement, puisque tu refuses catégoriquement de nous laisser conduire, je me sentirais nettement plus en sécurité si tu dormais au moins quelques heures. On a roulé toute la journée.

Dean soupira. Ce n'était définitivement pas la conversation qu'il voulait avoir avec Castiel. Il ne savait pas si son compagnon pouvait le sentir et cherchait uniquement à gagner du temps ou s'il était réellement inquiet pour sa sécurité. Il ne savait plus quoi penser le concernant.

\- Tu as un problème avec moi ? Demanda-t-il finalement.

Il était inutile de tourner autour du pot. Ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre. Et ils avaient réellement besoin de se parler franchement. Peu importait que Castiel en ait lui aussi envie ou non. Il allait lui dire ce qui clochait pour que les choses aillent mieux.

\- Tu veux dire... mis à part le fait que tu sembles te ficher complètement du danger que tu nous fais courir en continuant à conduire sans jamais te reposer ne serait-ce qu'une minute ou deux ?

\- Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ce que veux dire, alors sois gentil et dis-moi clairement ce qui cloche.

Castiel ne le regardait pas et semblait fasciné par le parking désert devant lui. Dean avait fini par penser que tous les motels se ressemblaient. Du moins tous ceux qui se trouvaient au milieu de nulle part au bord de routes peu fréquentées. C'était toujours la même configuration. Presque toujours le même décor. Il les détestait au moins autant qu'il les aimait.

\- Il n'y a rien qui cloche. Tout va bien. Je n'ai aucun problème avec toi.

Castiel avait dit cela trop rapidement pour que ça ne soit pas répété. Il semblait s'être préparé à cette discussion. Et il n'était définitivement pas enthousiaste à l'idée de l'avoir. Dommage pour lui. Dean ne lui laissait pas le choix.

\- C'est un mensonge et on le sait tous les deux. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai pu faire pour mériter ce traitement mais il est évident que tu cherches à m'éviter par tous les moyens. Et j'estime mériter de savoir pourquoi.

\- On passe tout notre temps ensemble. Je ne t'évite pas. Même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas.

Dean détourna les yeux pour regarder à son tour de l'autre côté du parking. Le vent soufflait fort, lui arrachant un frisson. Il allait finir par attraper froid s'il restait dehors trop longtemps. Ce serait définitivement la cerise sur le gâteau si c'était le cas.

\- Oh, je t'en prie... c'est évident que c'est exactement ce que tu fais. Peut-être pas physiquement parce qu'on est enfermé dans ma voiture toute la journée mais tu fais en sorte de ne jamais me regarder... de ne jamais t'adresser directement à moi. C'est comme si tu étais en colère. Et je voudrais bien m'excuser mais je ne sais même pas ce que j'ai fait pour te mettre dans cet état.

Castiel soupira alors à côté de lui et Dean lui laissa quelques secondes pour assimiler ce qu'il venait de lui dire. S'il voulait obtenir quelque chose, il devait agir avec intelligence. Se mettre à hurler et exiger des explications ne le mènerait à rien.

\- Est-ce que c'est à cause de ce que je t'ai dit l'autre jour ? Est-ce c'est parce que j'ai laissé sous-entendre que tu fuyais les confrontations... que tu refusais de dire ce que tu pensais ? Est-ce que je t'ai vexé ? Parce que je ne le pensais pas. Je te jure que je ne voulais pas te blesser.

Dean vit son compagnon secouer la tête du coin de l'œil. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir le croire mais il voulait lui laisser une chance de prouver qu'il était sincère.

\- Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi. Je te le jure.

Dean avait vraiment envie de le croire. Mais il ne voyait pas d'autre explication. Il ne s'était rien passé de notable depuis. Ils n'avaient pas échangé plus de quelques mots. Il ne voyait pas ce qui pouvait expliquer le comportement de Castiel s'il n'était pas dû à ce qu'il avait dit. Le jeune homme semblait pourtant sincère. Et c'était ce qui troublait réellement Dean.

\- Alors quoi ? C'est moi ? Tu t'es rendu compte que tu ne me supportais pas, c'est mon comportement ? Ma façon de faire ?

\- Non, assura Castiel.

Dean était réellement à court d'idées. Si Castiel s'était comporté aussi de la même manière avec Gabriel, il aurait pu penser que le problème venait de son compagnon. De quelque chose qu'il avait compris ou ressenti. Peut-être même de la peur qu'une vie sur la route avait fait naître chez lui. Mais il était parfaitement normal avec son frère. Ça ne collait donc pas. C'était en relation avec Dean. Il en était sûr.

\- Écoute, Castiel. Je ne vous en ai peut-être pas donné l'impression jusque-là mais je veux que les choses fonctionnent entre nous. Je veux que ça marche et je suis prêt à faire des efforts, mais... s'il y a quelque chose chez moi qui te pose problème, j'ai besoin de savoir ce dont il s'agit. Je peux sans doute m'améliorer.

Il tourna alors le visage vers son compagnon et fut surpris de voir qu'il le regardait. Il y avait une certaine tristesse dans ses yeux. Et quelque chose qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à de la peur. Ce qu'il cachait lui pesait visiblement. Il devait en parler ou la situation ne ferait qu'empirer avec le temps.

\- Tu ne veux pas savoir, déclara finalement Castiel d'un ton grave.

Dean fronça les sourcils une seconde. S'il ne voulait pas savoir, il n'aurait pas posé la question. Il pouvait tout entendre. Il n'était pas du genre à prendre la fuite à la première complication. Peu importait ce que Castiel avait à lui dire, ils pourraient trouver une solution.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu ne peux pas être sûr avant de m'avoir parlé. Et puis ça ne peut pas être aussi grave que tu sembles le penser. Je suis sûr qu'on pourra tout arranger. Mais j'ai besoin de savoir.

Castiel baissa alors les yeux et pendant une seconde, Dean crut qu'il allait se heurter à un nouveau refus catégorique. Quand son compagnon le regarda à nouveau, il semblait déterminé. Mais il ne parlait toujours pas.

\- Cas, s'il te plaît, souffla Dean.

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. Ça rend les choses plus dures encore pour moi.

Ça n'avait aucun sens. Dean ne voyait pas en quoi un surnom pouvait être un problème. Il l'avait utilisé sans réellement s'en rendre compte la première fois. Il avait toujours aimé employer des surnoms pour les gens qui l'entouraient. Et il aimait bien le son de cette unique syllabe.

\- Comment ça ? Tu... tu n'aimes pas ce surnom ?

\- Non, je... je l'aime bien. Ce n'est pas le problème. C'est juste qu'il... pourquoi n'en as-tu pas un pour Gabriel ?

Dean n'y avait même pas réfléchi. Il aurait pu raccourcir le nom de Gabriel. L'appeler Gabe ou Gaby pour l'énerver. Ça ne lui était simplement pas venu à l'esprit. Pour Castiel, ça lui avait semblé naturel. Comme pour Sam. Mais ça ne voulait probablement rien dire d'important. C'était comme ça.

\- J'en sais rien... je n'y ai pas pensé. Et franchement, je ne vois pas en quoi c'est un problème. Ce n'est pas dégradant. Ce n'est pas un moyen de te rabaisser. C'est même plutôt gentil. Mais si tu ne veux pas que je le fasse, alors je ne le ferais plus.

Castiel se mordilla la lèvre inférieure une seconde. Il semblait en proie à une intense réflexion et Dean ne voulait surtout pas l'interrompre. Il espérait qu'à l'issue de ces quelques secondes de silence, son compagnon aurait enfin trouvé ce qu'il souhaitait lui dire. Et qu'il se montrerait enfin totalement honnête avec lui.

\- Non, tu peux continuer. Je te l'ai dit. Ce n'est pas le problème. Je suis juste... je dois être fatigué et tout ça est nouveau pour moi... j'ai du mal à m'adapter.

\- Cas... tiel, on sait tous les deux que ce n'est pas vrai.

\- N'insiste pas, Dean, s'il te plaît.

Dean aurait aimé lui donner ce qu'il voulait. Il détestait l'idée de lui faire de la peine en exigeant une réponse. Mais c'était aussi pour leur bien à tous. Les choses ne pouvaient pas continuer ainsi. C'était trop dangereux.

\- Non, Castiel. Je ne vais pas m'arrêter et je ne vais pas te laisser t'en tirer, cette fois. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas et puisqu'on est tous embarqués dans la même galère, j'ai le droit de savoir.

Dean, le coupa Castiel qui semblait désespéré, à présent.

\- Castiel, parle-moi.

\- Je ne peux pas. Je te l'ai dit... tu ne veux pas savoir.

Cette fois, Dean en avait assez. Il était fatigué et il perdait patience. Castiel le poussait dans ses derniers retranchements et il n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser faire. Il se tourna donc pour faire face à son compagnon et le saisit par les bras pour le forcer à le regarder.

\- Parle-moi, exigea-t-il à nouveau.

\- Lâche-moi, protesta Castiel en se débattant.

Mais Dean était plus fort que lui. Il n'avait aucun mal à le tenir. Il était déterminé et quand il était ainsi, rien ne pouvait le faire changer d'avis.

\- Castiel, j'ai besoin de... commença-t-il alors.

\- Tu me plais ! Voilà mon problème ! Tu me plais et je... j'ai envie de... je ne sais pas comment gérer tout ça ! Le coupa Castiel, qui criait à présent.

Pendant une seconde, Dean ne comprit pas ce que son compagnon cherchait à lui dire. Puis, lentement, son cerveau fit le point sur les mots prononcés et sur ce que Gabriel lui avait dit le jour de leur rencontre. Castiel était gay. Et de toute évidence, il était attiré par Dean. C'était pour ça qu'il avait cherché à le fuir. Il ne l'avait définitivement pas vu venir.

\- Tu... quoi ? Laissa-t-il alors échapper.

Il aurait sans doute pu et dû dire quelque chose de plus clair, mais il en était incapable pour le moment. Il ne s'était jamais retrouvé dans une telle situation. Il n'avait aucun problème avec l'homosexualité. Mais il ne savait pas comment gérer l'attraction qu'un autre homme serait susceptible d'avoir pour lui. Les femmes, il connaissait. Mais cette fois, c'était totalement inédit.

\- Tu me plais, Dean. Je suis attiré par toi... physiquement. Je ne vois pas comment te le dire autrement. Et je savais que tu ne le prendrais pas bien. Je sais que tu n'es pas gay. Je ne vais rien tenter. J'ai juste besoin de quelques jours pour m'adapter à la situation.

Dean réalisa alors qu'il n'avait toujours pas relâché les bras de Castiel. Il ne pouvait pas le faire maintenant. Il ne voulait pas que son compagnon puisse penser qu'il le faisait uniquement parce qu'il venait d'apprendre qu'il était attiré par lui. Il n'était pas en colère contre lui. Il n'était pas dégoûté non plus. Il était juste un peu perdu. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il ressentait depuis quelques secondes.

\- Ok, d'accord... ce n'est pas... désolé, je suis juste un peu surpris mais je crois qu'il est important que je te précise que je n'ai strictement aucun problème avec ton homosexualité et avec l'homosexualité en général, d'ailleurs. Et le fait que tu sois attiré par moi... ce n'est pas un problème... enfin, ça ne me gêne pas. Je ne vais prendre la fuite ou te hurler dessus. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on maîtrise, de toute façon. Et... c'est juste que je n'ai jamais vécu de situation similaire et je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je dois te dire.

Il s'interrompit une seconde, à bout de souffle avant de prendre une grande inspiration et de se lancer à nouveau.

\- Et tu as raison... non, je ne suis pas gay. Je n'ai jamais... je n'ai jamais embrassé d'homme ou envisagé quoi que ce soit avec et... non, ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai... il m'est arrivé d'être curieux, mais enfin... on l'est tous un jour, non ?

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Castiel réponde à une question qui était de toute façon entièrement rhétorique. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait dit cela. Il ne voulait surtout pas que son compagnon puisse penser qu'il était homophobe. Mais il ne voulait pas lui donner d'idées non plus. Même s'il avait dit vrai. Il s'était déjà interrogé sur sa propre sexualité. Il supposait toutefois que c'était un passage obligé. Il aurait peut-être dû poser la question à Sam quand il le pouvait encore. Soudainement, un passage du journal lui revint en mémoire. Il ne l'avait pas vraiment compris à l'époque mais il le voyait sous un nouvel œil à présent. Sam avait laissé sous-entendre en l'écrivant qu'il savait pourquoi Dean n'avait pas réussi à être heureux avec Lisa. Qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas compris à l'époque et sur laquelle il devait se pencher. Sam pensait-il Dean gay ? Non. Il n'avait jamais été attiré par un homme avant. Il y avait bien eu Benny quand il était à l'école. Mais tout le monde était fasciné par lui. Il était le garçon le plus populaire. Il faisait partie de l'équipe de football. Il était normal d'être intéressé par lui. De vouloir devenir son ami par tous les moyens possibles. Il n'avait jamais imaginé plus avec lui.

Dean était perdu dans ses pensées et fut surpris d'entendre finalement Castiel s'adresser à lui.

\- Peut-être, Dean... et de toute façon, peu importe. Tu n'es pas attiré par moi et tu... enfin... je sais que je peux garder le contrôle. J'ai juste besoin de me faire à l'idée.

Dean se mordilla la lèvre inférieure à son tour avant plonger son regard dans celui de Castiel. Il avait toujours peur. C'était évident. Il semblait encore craindre la réaction de son compagnon. Et Dean aurait aimé trouver quelque chose à lui dire pour le rassurer mais il était totalement perdu. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à ce que Sam avait écrit et à ce qu'il avait pu ressentir pour Benny à l'époque. Pouvait-il être bisexuel ? Il savait que cela existait. Et il ne doutait pas d'être attiré par les femmes. Il l'était peut-être aussi par les hommes.

Il observa une seconde Castiel. Il le trouvait beau garçon. Cela ne faisait aucun doute. Il avait des yeux magnifiques et un corps qu'il devinait finement musclé. Était-il attiré par lui ? Il n'avait pas pris le temps de se poser la question jusque-là.

\- Dean ?

De toute évidence, son silence ne faisait qu'accroître l'inquiétude de son compagnon. Ce n'était pas le bon moment pour discuter de ça. Dean était épuisé et incapable de réfléchir calmement. Il n'avait plus fait l'amour depuis le début de la fin du monde. Il était peut-être juste en manque. Il était important qu'il prenne le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il venait d'entendre et à ce que cela avait fait naître en lui. Il devait le faire une fois reposé.

\- Je n'ai jamais... jamais... avec un homme, avant, souffla-t-il finalement.

Il l'avait déjà dit et cela n'apportait pas grand-chose à Castiel. Il n'était même pas vraiment sûr de s'adresser à son compagnon. C'était presque comme s'il cherchait à se convaincre lui. Il était grand temps pour lui de partir. De mettre un terme à cette conversation et d'aller dormir. Il savait que c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus raisonnable. Mais ses mains tenaient toujours les avant-bras de Castiel. Et il ne parvenait pas à leur commander de le lâcher.

\- Ok, Dean... je t'assure que ce n'est pas un problème et je comprends que tout ceci ait pu te choquer. On devrait... je ne te demande rien.

Castiel était mal à l'aise. C'était évident. Et Dean n'aurait pas dû avoir envie de le rassurer. Il n'aurait pas dû se sentir mal à l'idée de lui dire « non ». Il n'avait pas à accepter. Il n'avait pas à faire quelque chose dont il n'avait pas envie. Sauf qu'il n'était plus sûr d'avoir envie de dire « non ». Et ses yeux étaient à présent posés sur les lèvres de son compagnon. Des lèvres qui étaient épaisses et joliment dessinées. D'un rose pâle qui contrastait clairement avec les siennes. Dean n'aurait pas dû s'interroger sur leur texture. Sur leur goût. Il ne comprenait pas d'où toutes ces idées venaient. Mais c'était comme si ce que Castiel venait de lui dire avait débloqué quelque chose chez lui. Et tout lui semblait enfin clair. Il avait la sensation de s'être voilé la face jusque-là.

\- Embrasse-moi, lança-t-il sans réellement s'en rendre compte.

Il sentit aussitôt ses joues rougir quand il réalisa la portée de ses propos. Castiel semblait au moins aussi choqué que lui.

\- Non, Dean, ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Tu n'as pas à te forcer juste pour ne pas me faire de peine.

\- Embrasse-moi, répéta alors le jeune homme aussitôt.

Il était presque sûr que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Cela changerait forcément tout dans leur relation déjà fragile. Et il ne se voyait pas expliquer à Gabriel qu'il avait embrassé son petit frère mais que c'était uniquement pour vérifier une théorie. Il ne voulait pas faire de mal à son compagnon. Il ne voulait pas tout gâcher. Mais il n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête. Et il ressentait un besoin inexplicable qu'il devait absolument assouvir.

\- Dean, tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu dis... de ce que tu me demandes.

\- Ok. Il était évident que Castiel ne prendrait pas l'initiative. Dean allait devoir faire le premier pas. Il relâcha finalement les bras de Castiel pour l'attraper par le cou et l'attirer à lui. Son compagnon résista une seconde avant de finalement se laisser faire.

Le temps sembla alors se suspendre. Avant de reprendre son cours quand les lèvres de Castiel se posèrent enfin sur les siennes. C'était différent d'embrasser une femme. Il n'y avait pas de rouge à lèvres. Juste le contact de la peau du jeune homme. Ses lèvres étaient sèches. Mais elles étaient également douces et chaudes. Dean ferma les yeux et ne bougea pas pendant quelques secondes. Il était un peu perdu quand à ce qu'il devait faire à présent. S'il avait été avec une femme, il aurait aussitôt pris les rennes. Il aurait imposé le rythme. Mais il ne savait pas comment cela fonctionnait entre deux hommes. Il ne savait pas si les choses étaient différentes ou si l'un des deux prenait naturellement le dessus sur l'autre.

Il n'eut la réponse à sa question que lorsque Castiel sortit enfin de sa torpeur pour passer à l'action. Il attrapa Dean par les épaules, le fit pivoter puis le guida jusqu'à ce que son dos soit contre le mur derrière lui. Il inclina ensuite la tête sur le côté et commença à remuer les lèvres. Il n'y avait aucune finesse dans ce baiser. Aucune tendresse. C'était passionné et presque brutal. Et c'était parfait.

Jamais avant Dean n'avait pensé qu'il aimerait que son partenaire prenne ainsi les devants. Il y avait bien eu Rhonda Hurley. Elle avait été plutôt sauvage au lit et avait pris de Dean ce dont elle avait besoin sans lui demander son avis. Elle lui avait même fait essayer ses sous-vêtements. Il devait reconnaître que cette nuit avait été une des meilleures de sa vie. Il n'avait plus vraiment pensé à elle depuis. Mais il s'en souvenait à présent. Il avait pris du plaisir à se laisser faire ainsi. A laisser les rennes à son partenaire. Il n'en avait toutefois pas tiré de conclusions à l'époque. Il avait dix-neuf ans et il supposait qu'il était nécessaire de tout essayer au moins une fois. Mon Dieu. Avait-il été aveugle à ce point ? Car il était évident que le baiser que lui donnait Castiel avait de l'effet sur lui. Il ne ressentait aucune gêne. Aucun dégoût. Juste de l'excitation. Et son corps semblait tout à fait partant.

Ce fut pire encore quand Castiel pressa sa langue contre ses lèvres et que le jeune homme entrouvrit la bouche pour lui laisser libre accès. Il laissa échapper un gémissement quand leurs langues se frôlèrent. A cet instant précis, il n'était plus sûr de devoir s'interroger sur ce qui se passait. Tout était trop confus. Il devait peut être juste se laisser porter par ce qui lui arrivait. Il aurait tout le temps de paniquer ensuite.

Castiel rompit le baiser une seconde avant de presser ses lèvres à nouveau contre celles de Dean. Le jeune homme le laissa faire sans hésiter. Il eut toutefois un petit moment de panique quand les mains de son compagnon se posèrent sur son entrejambe. Ça allait peut-être un peu trop vite pour lui. Il était tout à fait prêt à remettre sa sexualité en question. Après tout, il avait des preuves plutôt flagrantes qu'il aimait ce que Castiel faisait. Et en repensant à son passé sexuel, il devait reconnaître qu'il s'était sans doute voilé la face. Mais il n'était pas prêt à franchir ce cap.

\- Cas... Castiel, attends, souffla-t-il en tournant la tête sur le côté pour pouvoir parler.

Son compagnon cessa aussitôt ses mouvements. Sa main était toujours pressée contre l'entrejambe de Dean. Et ce dernier ne pouvait pas nier l'érection évidente sous sa paume. Mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'il était partant pour que Castiel passe à l'étape suivante.

\- Je suis désolé, Dean... j'ai juste... ça fait tellement longtemps.

Pour Dean aussi, cela faisait un moment. Et c'était peut-être l'explication qu'il cherchait depuis que Castiel lui avait révélé son attirance. Peut-être avait-il juste besoin de contact. Juste de quelques minutes de plaisir sans conséquence. Peut-être était-il juste frustré. Après tout, dans ce monde, ils n'avaient plus vraiment le choix des partenaires. Il ne rencontrerait pas la femme de sa vie dans ce monde. Mais Castiel était là. Et il avait envie de lui procurer du plaisir. Il était sans doute idiot de refuser. Il ne pouvait toutefois pas nier qu'il avait peur. Il savait qu'en franchissant cette étape, il se prouverait quelque chose. Il ne savait juste pas quoi. Il ne savait pas non plus s'il était prêt.

\- Pour moi aussi et je ne dis pas... j'ai aimé le baiser. Je ne pense juste pas... je ne suis pas prêt à... enfin, à ça.

Castiel hochait la tête mais sa main était toujours posée sur son entrejambe et il remuait sensiblement les doigts. Dean eut alors un nouveau moment de panique quand il réalisa qu'il en avait vraiment envie. Il ne pourrait pas aller plus loin qu'une main sur son sexe. Il n'était pas encore capable d'envisager le reste. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la façon dont cela fonctionnait. Il connaissait les basiques. Il avait connu des femmes que le sexe anal intéressait. Il s'était renseigné. Mais il ne savait pas comment les rôles étaient attribués entre deux hommes. S'ils devaient en discuter avant. Se mettre d'accord ou si les choses se faisaient naturellement. Et il était terrifié.

\- Tu veux que j'arrête ? Demanda alors Castiel après quelques secondes.

Dean aurait dû dire « oui ». Il aurait dû agir de la façon la plus sensée et raisonnable et demander à Castiel de retirer sa main de son entrejambe. Mais il n'en avait pas envie. La sensation était agréable. La pression. Il ne pouvait guère aller plus loin mais ce qui se passait pour le moment lui plaisait.

\- J'en sais rien... je... je ne suis plus trop sûr de moi, à cet instant précis.

\- Tu vas devoir me dire stop plus clairement, Dean, parce que je ne pense pas pouvoir... je ne pense pas pouvoir m'arrêter si tu ne me le demandes pas.

Sur ces mots, Castiel bougea sa main pour défaire les boutons du jean du jeune homme. Il abaissa ensuit la braguette avant de glisser sa main sous l'élastique de son boxer. Il avait fait cela doucement. Pour laisser à son compagnon une chance de lui dire d'arrêter. Sauf que Dean n'avait rien fait. Et à présent que la main de Castiel était refermée autour de son sexe, il ne se sentait plus la force de dire « non ».

\- Dis-moi de m'arrêter, Dean, le supplia Castiel en appuyant son visage dans son cou.

Le cerveau du jeune homme lui criait de le faire. Son corps, en revanche... Son corps n'était pas du même avis. Et comme à chaque fois qu'il était question de sexe, c'était lui qui avait le dernier mot. Il n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur lui. Surtout pas quand Castiel commença à le masturber doucement. C'était parfait. Malgré la position qui n'était pas idéale et le fait qu'il soit toujours habillé, c'était exactement ce dont il avait besoin. Il ne savait pas si le fait de ne pas hésiter confirmait qu'il était bel et bien bisexuel ou si c'était juste le manque. Il ne savait pas si seul Castiel aurait cet effet sur lui ou si un autre homme pourrait aussi lui plaire. Il n'était même pas sûr de ce qu'il ressentait vraiment pour son compagnon. Il ne voulait pas y penser pour le moment. Il voulait juste profiter des sensations que Castiel lui procurait. Le reste viendrait ensuite.

\- Non, continue, finit-il par dire.

Il était conscient qu'il devrait ensuite en faire de même avec Castiel. Il n'avait jamais été un amant égoïste. Et il n'était pas forcément totalement à l'aise à l'idée de tenir le sexe d'un autre homme dans sa main. Mais cela ne l'effrayait pas autant qu'il l'aurait cru.

Il était toutefois trop tôt pour y penser. Castiel avait accéléré le mouvement de sa main et après quelques secondes qui semblèrent interminables, il se laissa tomber à genoux. Dean ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose - il ne savait pas encore quoi - mais il ne fut plus capable de prononcer le moindre mot quand les lèvres de Castiel se refermèrent autour de son sexe. Il avait déjà vécu des situations similaires - toujours avec des femmes bien sûr - mais jamais avant il ne s'était trouvé confronté à un partenaire qui démontrait un tel enthousiasme. Castiel parcourait l'intégralité de son sexe du bout de la langue. Il ne semblait avoir aucun problème à prendre la totalité de son sexe dans sa bouche. Dean sentit qu'il heurtait le fond de sa gorge et il laissa aussitôt échapper un long gémissement. C'était parfait. C'était mieux que tout ce qu'il avait connu jusque là. Castiel gémissait autour de son sexe. Il exerçait une pression incroyable. Tout était humide et chaud. Dean savait qu'il ne pourrait pas se retenir plus longtemps. Il referma une main autour du crâne de Castiel pour le prévenir mais comme son ami ne semblait pas saisir le message, il se força à reprendre la parole.

\- Cas ... Castiel, je vais ... murmura t-il parce qu'il avait besoin de le prévenir.

Castiel relâcha alors son sexe et se releva avec une certaine grâce. Il reprit le sexe de Dean dans sa main, imposa un rythme soutenu et après quelques secondes, Dean sentit son orgasme le transpercer. Il poussa un long gémissement que Castiel étouffa en l'embrassant violemment. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux, tout son corps semblant subitement s'embraser. Il sentit ses membres trembler et son cœur s'accélérer. Ses genoux menaçaient de lâcher sous son poids mais heureusement pour eux et pour lui, Castiel était pressé suffisamment fort contre lui pour qu'il ne puisse pas tomber. Cela sembla durer une éternité. Et quand ce fut fini, quand Castiel libéra sa bouche, il eut besoin de quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle. Et quelques autres pour réaliser ce qui venait de se passer. Castiel retira sa main de son pantalon et l'essuya sur un mouchoir qu'il avait dans sa poche. Il prit ensuite le temps de rattacher le bouton et de remonter la braguette avant de reculer d'un pas.

Dean rouvrit alors les yeux et les baissa. L'érection de son compagnon était évidente. Mais il ne semblait pas attendre quoi que ce soit de lui. C'était le moment ou jamais. Dean pouvait décider de ne rien faire. Il pourrait alors continuer à prétendre qu'il n'avait cédé que parce qu'il avait envie d'assouvir un besoin. Que Castiel l'avait aidé et qu'il avait cédé que parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Ou il pouvait le masturber à son tour et accepter l'évidence. Il n'avait pas choisi Castiel par dépit. Il ne l'avait pas fait malgré son sexe. Mais peut-être bien en raison de son sexe. Et cela changeait tout. C'était ce dont Sam parlait dans son journal. La grande révélation qu'il voulait que son frère finisse par avoir. Celle dont il avait pris conscience bien avant lui. Il en voulait à Sam de ne pas lui en avoir parlé. Mais il supposait qu'il aurait de toute façon refusé de l'écouter. Il était préférable qu'il s'en rende compte par lui même. Et il n'était même pas tellement surpris. Cela lui semblait comme une évidence à présent. Surtout après avoir joui aussi violemment. Il était clairement bisexuel. Peut-être pas gay. Mais il n'était pas non plus entièrement hétéro.

\- Je vais... je vais aller faire un tour pour... enfin, histoire de m'assurer qu'il n'y a personne.

Castiel cherchait à prendre la fuite. Il était étonnant de voir qu'il était le seul à paniquer ainsi. Dean était nettement plus calme et plus à même d'accepter ce qui venait de se passer. Il attrapa donc le jeune homme par le bras et le tourna pour le plaquer à son tour contre le mur. Il lui défit ensuite les boutons de son jean sans attendre. Il n'avait pas peur mais c'était tout de même un saut dans l'inconnu. Et il devait le faire pendant qu'il en avait encore le courage.

Quand il attrapa le sexe de Castiel, ce dernier poussa un long gémissement. Ce n'était pas totalement différent de tenir le sien. C'était une texture qu'il connaissait. Une sensation qui lui était familière. Et pourtant, c'était également totalement différent. L'angle n'était pas bon. Les mouvements lui semblaient étranges. Il ne s'arrêta toutefois pas.

\- Dean, tu n'es pas obligé, murmura Castiel après quelques secondes.

\- Tais-toi, exigea aussitôt le jeune homme.

Il savait que Castiel n'aurait pas exigé de lui la réciprocité. Il était même prêt à partir et à le laisser tranquille. Mais il avait pris sa décision. Il allait vivre cette expérience à fond. Il s'interrogerait ensuite. Et il aviserait. Bizarrement, à mesure qu'il masturbait Castiel, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'il pourrait ressentir s'ils allaient plus loin. L'idée continuait de lui faire peur. Mais plus autant.

Il sentit Castiel se tendre après quelques secondes avant de propulser ses hanches en avant. Puis, après un nouveau long gémissement, son compagnon jouit dans sa main. Dean continua ses mouvements jusqu'à ce qu'il soit devenu trop sensible puis retira sa main de son pantalon. Il l'étudia une seconde, curieux, avant de l'essuyer sur la jambe de son jean. Castiel avait toujours les yeux fermés et Dean lui laissa tout le temps nécessaire pour reprendre ses esprits.

\- Ça va ? Demanda-t-il ensuite.

Castiel le dévisagea alors une seconde, visiblement surpris qu'il pose la question.

\- C'est moi qui devrait te demander ça, non ? Tu ne devrais pas être en train de paniquer ?

Dean ricana une seconde. Il devait reconnaître qu'il était lui-même surpris par sa réaction. Mais il était plutôt content de ne pas être plus angoissé. Il était étrangement en paix avec lui-même. Sans doute pour la première fois depuis la mort de Sam. C'était comme si une partie du puzzle avait enfin trouvé sa place. Comme si ce qu'il venait de faire l'avait enfin réconcilié avec lui même.

\- Peut-être... ou peut-être que je ne suis pas aussi hétéro que je le croyais. Enfin, je veux dire... quand j'étais à l'école, j'étais fasciné par le capitaine de l'équipe de foot et je croyais... je croyais que c'était juste parce qu'il était populaire, mais maintenant... j'ai la sensation que je... à vrai dire, j'ai l'impression de m'être voilé la face. Et je ne dis pas que je ne vais pas paniquer d'ici quelques heures... mais pour le moment, ça va.

Castiel hocha la tête, visiblement soulagé lui aussi. Il se racla ensuite la gorge puis indiqua le parking du menton.

\- Je vais... enfin... continuer à monter la garde.

\- Et je vais aller me coucher.

Castiel lui sourit alors puis s'éloigna en direction du parking. Dean l'appela une dernière fois avant de rentrer dans la chambre et tenter de dormir.

\- Cas ? Ça ne va pas... on ne va pas... euh... non, oublie tout ça. Bon courage.

Puis, sans laisser le temps à Castiel de dire quoi que ce soit, il tourna les talons et pénétra dans la chambre. Il avait eu envie de demander à son ami si ce qu'ils venaient de faire aller changer les choses entre eux. S'il était conscient que Dean n'était pas prêt à lui donner plus. Mais ce n'était pas le bon moment. Il avait besoin de réfléchir de son côté avant de partager son opinion avec Castiel. Il avait besoin de s'assurer qu'il n'allait pas paniquer et vouloir prendre la fuite en se réveillant. Et il voulait encore profiter pendant un moment du plaisir que son compagnon lui avait procuré. Rien ne l'obligeait à se décider sur la marche à suivre pour l'instant.


	12. Panique

**Bonjour**

 **J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes !**

 **Voici le 12ème chapitre. A nouveau, merci de me lire, de m'écrire et merci à Elyrine qui continue de veiller à ce que cette histoire soit la mieux possible.**

 **Bonne lecture et à jeudi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **Basket Case de Green Day**

 **Chapitre 12 : Panique**

 _« La peur est un sentiment normal Dean. Je sais combien tu considères qu'admettre qu'il t'arrive – comme tout le monde d'ailleurs – d'être terrifié est une faiblesse. Je me souviens de ce que papa disait à ce sujet. Et je sais que tu l'as cru … que tu le crois toujours. Mais tu te trompes et il se trompait lui aussi. Avoir peur, ce n'est pas être faible. Et l'admettre n'est pas honteux. Bien au contraire. Il faut une bonne dose de courage pour oser avouer qu'on a peur. Et ne lève pas les yeux au ciel en lisant cela parce que tu sais au plus profond de toi que j'ai raison. Tu refuses juste de l'admettre. »_

 _Journal de Sam Winchester. 30 mai 2016_

Castiel n'avait pas attendu plus de quelques minutes après le départ de Dean pour paniquer. A vrai dire, il avait senti son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine quelques secondes après que le jeune homme ait ressorti sa main de son pantalon.

Sur le moment, il n'y avait pas prêté attention. Il était sous le coup de son orgasme – un orgasme plutôt puissant d'ailleurs – et avait quelques difficultés à réfléchir. Puis Dean lui avait parlé, avait semblé calme pour quelqu'un qui venait de masturber un autre homme pour la première fois, avant de le laisser seul et totalement perdu. C'est alors qu'il avait réalisé combien il était paniqué. Combien il était terrifié à l'idée que ce qui venait de se passer allait tout changer.

Il ne chercha pas à ravaler ce sentiment ni à ignorer son angoisse. Il lui laissa libre court pendant un long moment. Il fit le tour du bâtiment, vérifia le parking puis reprit son poste devant la porte. Et il paniquait toujours.

Dean avait semblé sincère en lui disant qu'il allait bien. Que ce qu'ils venaient de faire ne l'effrayait pas. De toute évidence, il se posait réellement des questions sur sa sexualité. Et en temps normal, dans le monde d'avant, Castiel aurait été parfaitement d'accord pour l'aider à y voir plus clair. Il aurait insisté pour être celui qui lui apporterait la preuve qu'il s'était effectivement voilé la face jusque là. Mais le monde était différent à présent. Et Castiel n'avait plus le luxe de mettre sa relation avec Dean en porte-à-faux uniquement parce que le sexe était génial.

Il y avait des tas de raisons qui pouvaient expliquer que Dean ait cédé. Il était probablement aussi frustré que Castiel. Il était seul depuis longtemps et le moindre contact humain devait lui sembler extraordinaire. Il avait peut être fait abstraction du sexe de son partenaire uniquement parce qu'il n'avait pas d'autres choix. Et il n'existait pas un seul homme au monde qui aurait refusé une fellation. Castiel était doué. Il se l'était souvent entendu dire.

Mais il y avait tout de même quelque chose qui clochait. Si Dean ne doutait pas de son hétérosexualité et s'il avait laissé Castiel lui procurer un orgasme uniquement parce qu'il était en manque, il n'aurait certainement pas insisté pour lui rendre la pareille. Il n'aurait pas glissé sa main dans son pantalon pour le masturber avec enthousiasme. C'est à cet instant précis qu'il aurait du saisir l'opportunité de prendre la fuite et de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Castiel lui avait offert cette chance en proposant de partir avant. Mais Dean avait refusé. Ça voulait forcément dire quelque chose. Castiel avait vraiment envie de croire que c'était le cas.

Bien sûr, il ne pourrait pas avoir de réponses avant d'avoir clairement posé la question au jeune homme. Et il ne pouvait le faire qu'une fois qu'il serait suffisamment reposé pour que Castiel n'ait aucun doute sur sa sincérité.

Le problème était que Castiel doutait sincèrement de pouvoir aborder le sujet à tête reposée. Il n'avait clairement pas le courage. Et il avait également peur que la réponse de son compagnon ne soit décevante. Il était terrifié à l'idée qu'il choisisse de revenir sur ce qu'il lui avait dit.

Il avait peur que le jeune homme ne les abandonne parce qu'il ne pouvait pas gérer ce qu'il avait fait. Et le pire était sans doute que ce n'était pas l'idée de se retrouver seul avec Gabriel sur le bord de la route qui le terrifiait le plus. C'était l'idée de perdre Dean. De ne plus jamais le revoir. Et c'était une très mauvaise nouvelle. Castiel ne pouvait décemment pas s'embarrasser d'un tel attachement. Pas dans ce monde ci.

Il tourna la question dans sa tête en quête d'une solution jusqu'à ce que Gabriel vienne le relever puis ne put s'empêcher de se repasser les images de ce qui était arrivé quand il fut allongé dans le lit à côté de celui de Dean. Red dormait avec son maître, la tête posée sur son ventre. Dean, quant à lui, avait un bras sur ses yeux et l'autre main sur la patte de son chien. Il était sur le dos, ses longues jambes étendues devant lui. Il était adorable ainsi. Castiel détourna les yeux.

Il s'endormit sans réellement s'en rendre compte et se réveilla épuisé. Il avait été hanté toute la nuit par ce qu'il avait fait avec Dean. Et il n'avait toujours pas trouvé la moindre solution à son problème. La personne qui avait dit un jour que « la nuit portait conseil » était un imbécile. Castiel aurait aimé pouvoir le lui dire en personne.

Dean n'était plus sur le lit mais debout dans l'encadrement de la porte de la salle de bains. Il avait les bras croisés sur son torse et un sourire sur les lèvres. Castiel aurait été prêt à parier qu'il l'avait regardé dormir. Ce qui avait un côté un peu inquiétant. Mais également terriblement touchant.

\- Enfin debout ? Lança Dean en inclinant la tête sur la côté.

\- Et bien techniquement, je suis toujours couché alors je te dirais bien « non ». mais ce serait sans doute jouer sur les mots non ?

Dean sourit plus largement encore en secouant la tête.

\- Ah ah, tu es très drôle tu sais ? Tu as mangé un clown depuis hier ?

Castiel se retint de faire une remarque très déplacée à ce sujet. De rappeler à Dean que ce n'était pas le sexe d'un clown qu'il avait eu dans la bouche la veille mais il n'était pas sûr que son compagnon trouverait cela drôle. Et il n'était pas sûr non plus que cela ne le ferait pas paniquer lui.

\- Où est Gabe ? Demanda t-il à la place, ne réalisant qu'à ce moment là que son frère n'était pas dans la chambre.

Il aurait sans doute du le remarquer immédiatement. Mais il avait été légèrement distrait par la présence de Dean.

\- Parti répondre à et je le cite « l'appel de la nature ». Ton frère n'a aucune pudeur tu sais.

Castiel ne le savait que trop bien. Il hocha la tête mais ne dit rien. Il se redressa ensuite sur le lit et prit quelques secondes pour s'étirer. Il pouvait toujours sentir le regard de Dean sur lui et il devait reconnaître que cela le mettait sensiblement mal à l'aise. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le jeune homme ne cherchait pas à le fuir. Pourquoi il était aussi calme quand c'était lui qui avait eu une révélation importante la veille.

\- Cas, écoute … commença alors Dean.

Et parce que cela ressemblait bien trop au démarrage d'une conversation trop sérieuse pour l'avoir au réveil, Castiel jugea préférable de le couper dans son élan.

\- Je vais aller me changer.

Il tournait le dos au jeune homme et savait parfaitement ce que son attitude disait de lui. Qu'il refusait d'en discuter. Qu'il avait trop peur pour aborder le sujet. Mais il se fichait que Dean puisse le penser lâche. Il n'était définitivement pas prêt à parler de ce qui était arrivé la veille. Il attrapa donc des vêtements plus ou moins propres dans son sac par terre avant de faire volte face. A sa grande surprise, Dean se trouvait juste devant lui. Il recula d'un pas mais le jeune homme l'attrapa aussitôt par le cou pour écraser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Et ok. C'était agréable. Castiel devait reconnaître que Dean embrassait particulièrement bien. Ses lèvres semblaient faites pour ça. Sa langue était habile et trouva la sienne sans efforts. Mais ce n'était pas du tout ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Et il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de faire quoi que ce soit avant que Dean ne le relâche finalement. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de froncer les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Demanda t-il alors.

Dean se passa les doigts puis la langue sur les lèvres et Castiel dut détourner le regard parce que ça lui donnait des idées qu'il refusait d'avoir.

\- Je voulais juste vérifier quelque chose, répondit le jeune homme.

\- Quoi ? Ma température ?

Dean éclata alors de rire et Castiel ne put s'empêcher de sourire, sensiblement soulagé. Il releva ensuite la tête et observa le jeune homme une seconde.

\- Non … je voulais vérifier que je ne paniquerais pas en recommençant … parce que franchement, en me réveillant, j'étais paniqué de ne pas être paniqué. Et j'avais besoin de voir si j'étais juste un peu lent à la réaction.

Castiel avait envie de poser la question. Il savait qu'il était sans doute raisonnable de le faire. Parce qu'il avait besoin de savoir quelle conclusion son ami avait tiré de ce baiser fugace. Il devait obtenir cette réponse pour décider de la marche à suivre.

\- Et alors ? Osa t-il finalement demander.

Il ne savait même pas quelle réponse il redoutait le plus. Le saurait probablement en l'entendant.

\- Toujours rien. Et c'est étrange.

Castiel hocha alors la tête avant de contourner le jeune homme pour prendre la direction de la salle de bains. Il était soulagé de voir que Dean n'était pas totalement paniqué. Qu'il n'allait pas prendre la fuite sans se retourner juste pour mettre de la distance entre Castiel et lui. Mais il n'était pas totalement rassuré par ce que cette réponse pouvait signifier pour la suite. Il avait envie d'embrasser le jeune homme à nouveau. Il avait envie d'aller bien plus loin avec lui. Mais il n'était pas sûr que cela soit une bonne idée.

\- Tu l'as dit toi même hier … tu n'es peut être pas aussi hétéro que ce que tu croyais, rappela t-il malgré lui.

\- Tu sais … je pense qu'une petite partie de moi l'a toujours su. Je refusais juste de l'écouter jusque là. Et je suis prêt à parier également que certains de mes proches l'avaient compris aussi. Je suppose que je dois être bi.

Il avait dit cela avec un certain détachement et une acceptation évidente. Presque comme s'il venait juste d'annoncer qu'il avait les yeux verts. Castiel se souvenait parfaitement du jour où il avait compris qu'il était gay. Il avait paniqué et avait refusé d'en parler pendant des semaines entières. Il n'avait retrouvé son calme que lorsqu'il avait reçu les encouragements de Gabriel et Anna. Il était évident que c'était différent pour Dean.

\- Peut être oui, concéda t-il.

Il ne voyait pas quoi dire de plus. Il entra donc dans la salle de bains et se changea rapidement. Il fit ensuite couler de l'eau dans le lavabo et se lava tant bien que mal le visage. Quand il ressortit, Dean était toujours dans la chambre, à l'endroit où il l'avait laissé. Il semblait en proie à une intense réflexion.

\- Tout va comme tu veux ? Demanda t-il alors.

Il était possible que le jeune homme ait une réaction à retardement. Mais il ne semblait pas avoir peur. Il semblait juste perdu dans ses pensées. Il leva toutefois les yeux vers Castiel en entendant sa voix.

\- Oh euh oui … je suis juste … je suis en train de repenser à toutes les relations que j'ai pu avoir par le passé et je … je me demande comment j'ai pu passer à côté de ça durant tout ce temps.

\- Écoute Dean … peut être que tu as tort de te poser autant de questions. Et peut être que ce qui s'est passé n'est que le résultat d'une certaine frustration. Peut être que tu cherches à y voir des signes uniquement parce que tu as besoin de te l'expliquer. Mais je ne crois pas que ce soit aussi important. Peu importe les raisons. Ce qui est fait est fait.

Le jeune homme l'observa alors durant de longues secondes avant de secouer la tête.

\- Non, je ne crois pas. Je veux dire … il y avait clairement des signes.

Castiel ne comprenait pas le besoin que le jeune homme avait de justifier ainsi quelque chose qui n'avait finalement pas une aussi grande importance. Ils n'avaient même pas réellement couché ensemble. Ils s'étaient procuré du plaisir et ils auraient du en rester là.

\- Hé Cas ? Je peux te poser une question ?

Castiel avait presque envie de lui dire « non ». Parce qu'il n'était pas sûr qu'il était prêt à entendre sa question. Ou à y répondre. Il ne voulait pas que Dean le voit comme un guide sur le chemin de sa découverte de lui même. Il aurait préféré qu'il prenne conscience de toutes ces choses avec quelqu'un d'autre. Il n'était pas de taille à lui donner des conseils.

\- Dis toujours, accepta t-il toutefois.

Il ne pouvait pas résister au jeune homme quand il semblait brusquement aussi peu sûr de lui. Il était clairement vulnérable à cet instant précis. Castiel ne pouvait pas lui faire faux bond. Après tout, tout était en partie sa faute.

\- Comment est-ce que ça fonctionne entre deux hommes ?

Pendant une seconde, Castiel crut que Dean lui demandait des informations sur le mécanisme du sexe entre deux hommes. Et cela faisait définitivement parti des choses dont il ne voulait pas discuter avec lui. Il n'aurait pas été contre l'idée de le lui montrer mais il doutait que l'occasion se présente.

\- Quoi ?

\- Et bien … comment … si tu avais été une femme, on serait probablement en train de discuter relation amoureuse et je serais probablement en train de chercher une excuse pour ne pas avoir à m'engager avec toi. Mais je ne sais pas si c'est pareil entre deux hommes. Est-ce que … ce qu'on a fait hier … est ce que ça signifie quelque chose ? Pour toi ?

Castiel fut soulagé de voir qu'il n'avait pas l'intention d'aborder directement le sujet du sexe. Mais cela ne rendait pas sa réponse plus facile. Car il avait envie de rire. Dean était adorable mais il était également stupide. Il semblait bêtement penser qu'une relation entre deux hommes était foncièrement différente d'une relation entre un homme et une femme. Ce n'était pas le cas. Les choses étaient pareilles. Et ce qu'ils avaient fait n'était rien de plus qu'une aventure d'un soir.

\- Non Dean, je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu me proposes de t'épouser. Tu sais … coucher avec un homme, ce n'est pas différent de coucher avec une femme … enfin ça l'est bien sûr mais … ce n'est pas une question de sexe mais plus une question de personnes. Certains veulent s'engager et certains veulent juste s'amuser. Dans notre cas, c'est le deuxième cas. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Je suis sûr que tu as rencontré des femmes qui ont réagi de la même manière.

\- Hum oui sans doute, admit le jeune homme.

Mais il ne semblait pas réellement satisfait pas la réponse de Castiel. Ce dernier avait absolument envie de mettre un terme à cette conversation. Il voulait retrouver son frère et penser à autre chose.

\- Écoute Dean, je suis content de voir que tu n'as pas pris tes jambes à ton cou. Et je suis content que tu aies pu enfin comprendre quelque chose d'aussi capital sur toi même. Mais on ne forme pas un couple juste parce qu'on s'est embrassé. Je ne te demande rien et tu n'as aucune raison de te poser des questions sur ce point. On n'a qu'à oublier tout ça et passer à autre chose.

\- Donc ça signifie qu'on ne recommencera pas ?

Castiel sentit son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine en entendant cela. Dean ne pouvait pas être en train de sous entendre ce que Castiel pensait qu'il sous entendait. Ce n'était pas logique. Ce n'était pas normal. Sa réaction était déjà déstabilisante. Mais le simple fait qu'il puisse songer à recommencer était pire encore.

\- Tu … quoi ? Tu veux dire … tu aurais envie de …

Il semblait incapable de parler. Il n'en était pas vraiment étonné. Il était trop sidéré pour former des phrases complètes. Et son cœur battait dans sa gorge. Cela rendait les choses plus difficiles encore.

\- J'en sais rien … peut être oui. Enfin, je ne suis pas prêt à … enfin tu vois mais … je ne serais pas contre l'idée de recommencer. Pas tout de suite bien sûr mais plus tard.

Pendant une seconde, Castiel se demanda s'il n'était pas en train de rêver. Si tout ceci n'était pas uniquement le fruit de son imagination. C'était ça ou il avait clairement atterri par miracle dans une autre dimension où tous ses rêves devenaient réalité. Il ne parvenait pas à croire ce qu'il entendait. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que les choses puissent se passer ainsi.

\- Et je ne dis pas que je ne serais jamais prêt à aller … plus loin mais … l'idée ne me semble pas aussi repoussante que ce que j'aurais cru. Je n'ai juste aucune idée de la façon dont on doit s'y prendre … est ce qu'il faut en discuter avant pour savoir quel rôle chacun tiendra ? C'est tellement plus facile avec une femme. Il y a moins d'options.

Cette conversation était surréaliste. Et elle était totalement inattendue. Castiel fut incapable de dire quoi que ce soit pendant de longues secondes. Il passa ce temps à observer Dean pour s'assurer qu'il ne se moquait pas de lui. C'était une possibilité. Le jeune homme cherchait peut être juste à l'humilier en lui posant ces questions. Mais il semblait sincèrement curieux. Et impatient de connaître la réponse de Castiel.

\- Dean, ce n'est pas comme ça que ça fonctionne et je … je n'en reviens pas d'avoir cette conversation avec toi quelques minutes seulement après m'être réveillé. C'est complètement dingue et … ce n'est pas quelque chose dont on débat avant. Ça arrive naturellement. Ça se sent si tu préfères.

Dean fronça les sourcils avant de se passer une main sur le visage. Castiel espérait sincèrement qu'il en avait fini avec toutes ces questions. Il était grand temps de passer à autre chose.

\- D'accord je comprends mais toi … tu as bien une préférence non ?

Castiel manqua alors de s'étouffer avec sa salive et il eut besoin de quelques secondes pour retrouver un semblant de calme après une longue quinte de toux. Quand il se redressa à nouveau, Dean le regardait toujours. Il ne souriait pas. Ne semblait ni furieux ni amusé. Il paraissait complètement sincère. Il ne pouvait pas ignorer que ce n'était pas une question qu'on posait ainsi à quelqu'un qu'on connaissait à peine. Bien sûr, Castiel avait eu son sexe dans la bouche quelques heures plus tôt. Mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'ils se connaissaient mieux. Ou du moins suffisamment pour aborder ce sujet aussi franchement.

\- Dean, ce n'est pas une question à laquelle j'ai envie de répondre alors que mon frère pourrait débarquer dans la chambre d'une seconde à l'autre … et ce n'est définitivement pas un sujet que je veux aborder au réveil.

Mais tu as une préférence, constata Dean toujours aussi calmement.

\- Il devait être drogué. Ou il avait perdu la tête durant la nuit. Il ne se comportait pas normalement.

\- Bien sûr que je … ok, je … je veux bien te répondre mais si et seulement si tu me promets de ne plus m'interroger ensuite d'accord ?

Il attendit que Dean hoche la tête avant de reprendre la parole. Il espérait sincèrement que le jeune homme tiendrait ensuite sa promesse.

\- Je préfère être actif. Je ne suis pas contre l'idée d'alterner mais je prends plus de plaisir comme ça. Voilà. Fin de la discussion.

Dean ne dit rien pendant une seconde et Castiel crut alors bêtement qu'il avait enfin obtenu ce qu'il voulait. Puis le jeune homme reprit la parole.

\- Ça tombe bien je suppose … parce que je pense sincèrement que je suis plus passif qu'actif.

Une nouvelle fois, Castiel avala sa salive de travers et manqua de s'étouffer. Il toussa durant un long moment avant de parvenir à reprendre son souffle. Dean ne le regardait plus à présent. Il était en train de glisser son arme dans la ceinture de son jean. Comme si de rien n'était. Comme s'il ne venait pas de faire une révélation incroyablement intime à un homme qu'il connaissait à peine. Et une nouvelle fois, Castiel ne put s'empêcher de se demander si son calme extrême n'était pas signe qu'il était paradoxalement totalement paniqué. Un peu comme s'il faisait une sorte d'attaque. C'était peut être plus grave qu'une simple crise d'angoisse. Avec son passif, c'était possible après tout. Castiel aurait tout donné pour avoir Anna à ses côté à cet instant précis. Elle aurait sans doute été parfaitement capable de lui expliquer. Et de lui donner la marche à suivre. Parce qu'il n'en avait aucune idée.

\- Parce qu'ok, j'ai toujours pris beaucoup de plaisir en faisant l'amour avec des femmes et il était évident que j'étais actif avec elles mais … j'aime assez l'idée d'être … j'en sais rien moi … disons un peu … contrôlé ? Est-ce que ça a un sens ce que je dis ? C'est difficile à expliquer. Et c'est un peu confus.

Castiel pouvait sentir qu'il écarquillait les yeux et sans doute devait il avoir l'air d'un fou à cet instant précis. Mais Dean ne le regardait pas. Il avait les yeux posés sur son sac à ses pieds. Et il parlait à voix basse à présent. Sans doute à lui même avant tout. Était il en train de perdre la tête ? Castiel commençait sérieusement à se poser la question.

\- Dean, est-ce que tu es sûr que tout va bien ? Parce que je vais être honnête avec toi … ton attitude est un peu … déstabilisante pour parler gentiment. Tu n'es pas en train de faire une attaque hein ? Tu ne te sens pas nauséeux ou … tu n'as pas la tête qui tourne ?

Dean ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il cessa toutefois de se parler à lui même et fit lentement face à Castiel. Il lui adressa ensuite un large sourire avant de secouer la tête.

\- C'est moi qui devrais te poser cette question mon vieux. Parce qu'on dirait que tes yeux vont littéralement sortir de ta tête et tu as une grosse veine extrêmement gonflée au milieu du front.

C'était une plaisanterie et cela collait déjà bien plus au Dean que Castiel commençait à connaître. Il laissa échapper un long soupire de soulagement.

\- Écoute, je vois bien que cette conversation te met mal à l'aise et sans doute que je ne devrais pas te poser toutes ces questions. Mais c'est nouveau pour moi et … tu sais quoi ? On oublie. Enfin pas tout bien sûr mais au moins ce qui c'est passé depuis que tu as ouvert les yeux. On verra bien ce que l'avenir nous réserve hein ? Tu as raison sur au moins un point. Je n'ai aucune raison de me faire tout un monde de ce qu'on a fait hier. On a relâché un peu de pression et c'était cool.

Castiel préférait nettement ce discours à tout ce qu'il avait entendu jusque là. Il avait enfin la sensation de se retrouver en terrain connu. Il hocha la tête pour signifier à Dean qu'il était d'accord avant de sourire à son tour. Il n'était pas contre l'idée de recommencer. Il espérait que son compagnon l'avait compris. Mais il n'avait pas envie d'en débattre pendant des heures.

Il détourna ensuite les yeux de Dean pour rassembler ses affaires. Il ferma son sac et le posa sur le lit. Il remit ensuite ses chaussures. De son côté, Dean avait déjà préparé ses affaires. Il paraissait toujours détendu.

\- Une dernière chose Cas, lança le jeune homme.

Castiel leva les yeux au ciel avant de les fermer. Il priait presque pour que Gabriel les interrompe enfin et mette un terme à cette conversation.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que je ne panique pas que je n'ai pas peur tu sais. Je ne sais pas si c'est ce que tu veux entendre ou non mais … même si j'ai appris très jeune qu'il était important d'assumer les conséquences de nos actes, je suis parfaitement capable d'admettre que j'ai peur. Je ne suis pas terrifié. Pas au point de me rouler en boule au sol et de pleurer pendant des heures mais … oui, c'est un grand changement pour moi.

Castiel rouvrit brusquement les yeux et dévisagea son compagnon. C'était ce qu'il avait pensé entendre depuis le début. Les propos de Dean avaient enfin du sens. Et ils étaient plutôt clair. Le jeune homme n'allait pas prendre la fuite mais il n'était pas non plus totalement à l'aise encore. Il allait avoir besoin de temps pour accepter ce changement. Et toutes ces questions étaient sans doute uniquement destinées à le rassurer. Tout ce qu'il avait dit avait un sens à présent. Et Castiel était grandement rassuré.

\- C'est entendu Dean. Merci pour ton honnêteté.

\- Et bien puisque tu m'encourages à être honnête, il y a autre chose que je dois te dire et qui semble plutôt crucial.

Castiel lui fit signe de continuer d'un petit geste de la main. Dean indiqua alors ses chaussures du menton.

\- Tu ne devrais pas dormir sans. Je sais que ce n'est pas forcément confortable mais si toutefois on devait prendre la fuite en plein milieu de la nuit, tu n'aurais pas forcément le temps de les prendre avec toi et crois moi … tu n'as pas envie de fuir pieds nus.

Castiel éclata alors de rire malgré lui. C'était totalement logique, parfaitement en adéquation avec l'image qu'il savait de Dean et certainement la chose la plus merveilleuse qu'il ait entendu depuis son réveil. Dean fronça les sourcils en l'entendant rire mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il prit à la place la direction de la sortie de la chambre. Mais au moment où il posait la main sur la poignée, Gabriel entra dans la pièce, manquant de l'assommer au passage.

\- Oh hé désolé, lança t-il aussitôt.

Red entra à son tour dans la chambre et Castiel ne réalisa qu'à ce moment qu'il n'était pas dans la pièce avec eux. Il était étrange qu'il ne soit pas avec son maître. Il ne le quittait que rarement. Mais il était également plutôt bien de voir qu'il faisait suffisamment confiance à Gabriel pour rester seul avec lui.

\- Alors Cassie ? Enfin réveillé ? Je te jure, j'ai cru que tu allais dormir toute la journée. Je voulais te réveiller mais Dean ici présent a insisté pour que je ne le fasse. Il m'a dit que tu avais besoin de repos.

Castiel jeta un coup d'œil surpris au jeune homme. Il n'avait donc pas seulement gardé un œil sur lui pendant qu'il dormait. Il avait aussi veillé à ce qu'on ne le dérange pas. C'était gentil bien sûr. Attentionné aussi. Mais ça ne collait pas à la personnalité de Dean.

\- Et bien je suis reposé maintenant, finit il par dire parce qu'il ne voyait pas quoi dire d'autre.

Gabriel ne semblait pas conscient du malaise de son frère. Ce qui était surprenant pour lui. D'ordinaire, il était parfaitement capable de le deviner dans les premières secondes. Mais il semblait avoir l'esprit ailleurs pour le moment.

\- Ok parfait alors. Tout le monde est prêt donc ? On peut reprendre la route ?

Gabriel semblait réellement enthousiaste à l'idée de se rapprocher un peu plus encore de Sacramento. Il semblait croire de plus en plus fermement à l'existence de cet endroit dont l'inconnu leur avait parlé plusieurs mois plus tôt. Au fil des kilomètres, il reprenait espoir. Peu importait qu'il y ait de fortes chance que tout soit uniquement un mensonge. Il n'en était pas moins optimiste. Castiel avait peur de la réaction qu'il aurait si toutefois il n'y avait rien.

\- De son côté, Dean était accroupi et occupé à caresser Red. C'était presque comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis plusieurs jours. Il y avait réellement un lien très fort entre eux.

\- Je suppose qu'on peut oui. Mais ne t'attend pas à ce qu'on soit là bas ce soir. Je doute qu'on puisse faire autant de kilomètres en partant aussi tard. Et de toute façon, on va avoir besoin de trouver de l'essence rapidement. Je suis presque sur la réserve, expliqua Dean sans lever les yeux vers Gabriel.

Il était évident qu'il n'était pas aussi enthousiaste que Gabriel à l'idée de rejoindre Sacramento. Il avait accepté de les y accompagner mais il n'était toujours pas décidé à y rester si toutefois l'endroit existait vraiment. Castiel n'avait pas envie de le voir partir une fois là bas. Il ne voulait pas non plus repartir avec lui. Il ne laisserait jamais Gabriel derrière lui. Il espérait que Dean finirait par changer d'avis. Ça ne semblait toutefois pas encore à l'ordre du jour.

\- Je sais Dean … tu me l'as déjà dit ce matin. Tu me l'as dit hier aussi si mes souvenirs sont bons. Mais un peu d'enthousiasme ne te ferait sans doute pas de mal. Sauf si tu préfères ton rôle de rabat joie pessimiste. C'est un style … ce n'est juste pas le mien.

Gabriel n'avait pas dit ça méchamment. Il ne cherchait pas à blesser Dean. Mais il était évident que le jeune homme ne l'avait pas compris. Castiel vit ses épaules se tendre. Ses lèvres se pincer.

\- Tu me demandes d'être enthousiaste pour quelque chose que je n'ai pas envie de faire … et pour quelque chose qui n'existe certainement pas. Permets moi d'être un peu plus réaliste que toi. Il faut bien que quelqu'un s'en charge non ? Sans quoi, on n'aurait probablement aucune chance.

Gabriel recula d'un pas, visiblement surpris par la dureté du ton de Dean. Il ne s'était sans doute pas attendu à une telle réaction. Il était difficile, parfois, pour les gens qui ne connaissaient pas Gabriel de lire entre les lignes. De comprendre qu'il ne disait jamais rien de méchant. Qu'il était au contraire l'une des personnes les plus gentilles au monde. Mais il parlait beaucoup. Plaisantait toujours. Et réussissait souvent à vexer ses interlocuteurs. Aucun, toutefois, n'avait la capacité de Dean à s'emporter à la première occasion.

\- Si tu n'avais pas envie de le faire, tu aurais du me le dire au lieu d'accepter de nous accompagner.

Ce n'était pas entièrement faux. Dean avait accepté de rejoindre Sacramento sans qu'on le force. Il était injuste de le reprocher maintenant à Gabriel.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Mais je ne suis pas aussi heureux que toi à l'idée de remettre ma sécurité entre les mains d'une bande d'inconnus. Je ne suis pas sûr d'en être capable pour tout te dire. Alors oui, je vais vous accompagner à Sacramento et oui je le fais sans un couteau sous la gorge mais je ne vais pas sauter de joie en attendant.

Castiel regrettait à présent l'arrivée de Gabriel dans la chambre. Bien sûr, l'attitude de Dean l'avait considérablement surpris depuis son réveil. Mais il préférait encore cette version du jeune homme à celle qu'il avait sous les yeux à présent. Il y avait quelque chose que son compagnon ne disait pas. Quelque chose qu'il refusait de partager. Castiel était presque sûr que cela concernait ce qu'il allait trouver à Sacramento. Pas le refuge – si toutefois il existait – en lui même. Pas les gens qui le géraient. Non. C'était le fait de voir Gabriel si heureux de s'y rendre. Parce que ça signifiait qu'ils resteraient là bas. Et que Dean non. Ils devraient se séparer à nouveau et le jeune homme ne semblait pas heureux à cette idée. Il refusait toutefois de le dire.

\- Ok, je vais essayer de ne plus laisser mon enthousiasme transparaître aussi facilement si ça te met dans un tel état. Désolé, lâcha alors Gabriel.

Castiel savait combien il devait coûter à son frère de le faire. Il n'aimait pas avoir à cacher ses émotions. Il n'aimait pas avoir à mentir sur ce point. Il n'en avait jamais eu honte. Et il avait appris à Castiel et Anna à agir de la même façon.

\- Non ne … tu n'es pas obligé … tu as le droit d'être content … c'est juste … ne fais comme si je devais l'être aussi.

Gabriel sourit à nouveau et hocha la tête. Castiel laissa alors échapper un long soupire de soulagement. Ils avaient clairement évité le pire. La situation restait tendue. Elle le serait probablement jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient atteint Sacramento. Mais au moins, ils étaient capables d'être ensemble sans se sauter à la gorge à la moindre occasion.

\- Écoutez, je pense qu'on devrait pouvoir trouver de l'essence facilement. Il y a une ville non loin d'ici. Je déteste l'idée d'y aller mais on n'a pas vraiment le choix. On siphonnera le premier réservoir plein qu'on trouverait et on quittera les routes fréquentées aussitôt. Mais vous devez être prêts à vous battre. Parce que les villes sont généralement envahies par le contaminés. Et il y a de fortes chances qu'on soit contraint de se défendre et d'en tuer plusieurs.

Castiel savait que Dean ne disait pas ça uniquement pour leur faire peur. Il cherchait juste à les préparer au combat. C'était aussi pour ça qu'ils avaient besoin de lui. Ils n'ignoraient pas la présence des contaminés en masse dans les grandes villes. Mais ils n'avaient jamais été confronté à une vraie horde sans le jeune homme pour les aider. Sans lui, il n'était pas sûr qu'ils y auraient pensé. Ils auraient choisi le chemin le plus court pour rejoindre Sacramento. Et ils seraient probablement mort en cours de route.

\- C'est noté, assura Gabriel en souriant toujours.

Castiel savait que son frère était encore moins prêt que lui à affronter les contaminés. Il avait cru, au début de l'apocalypse, qu'il serait plus enclin à paniquer que son aîné. Qu'il était moins à même de se défendre seul. Mais après leur fuite du centre commercial et après l'attaque de Red, il avait réalisé que ce n'était pas le cas. Et il espérait sincèrement que Gabriel serait capable de se reprendre si toutefois ils devaient se battre contre plusieurs assaillants à la fois. Qu'il ne serait pas totalement statufié comme il l'avait été au centre commercial.

\- Je ne rigole pas tu sais … je ne dis pas ça juste pour vous faire peur ou pour vous ennuyer. Je dis ça parce que c'est vrai et parce que vous ne pouvez pas l'ignorer si vous tenez à survivre. Et parce que si Sacramento s'avère être un échec, il faudra reprendre la route et en affronter d'autres.

Gabriel hocha la tête mais ne dit rien. Il était évident que l'idée lui déplaisait fortement. Castiel n'était pas forcément ravi de tuer des choses qui avaient un jour été des êtres humains. Mais il avait fini par accepter que c'était nécessaire. Que ces corps animés devant eux n'avaient plus rien des personnes qu'ils avaient été avant.

\- L'idéal serait de pouvoir trouver également quelques provisions en chemin. On n'est pas encore à court mais je préfère être vigilent. Il nous faudrait de l'eau aussi si possible.

\- Et du whisky ? Du whisky, ce serait vraiment génial, commenta Gabriel qui ne plaisantait qu'à moitié.

Il n'avait jamais été réellement adepte des alcools forts. Il n'en buvait que pour les grandes occasions. Mais de toute évidence, maintenant qu'il n'en avait plus l'occasion, le manque se faisait ressentir. Et c'était tellement Gabriel que Castiel ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Je ne dirais pas non à un peu de whisky, admit Dean à son tour.

Il souriait également et Castiel eut alors la sensation que la suggestion de son frère avait mis un terme définitif à leur conflit sous-jacent. Il se demandait si ce n'était pas uniquement pour cette raison que Gabriel l'avait dit.

\- Et je ne serais même pas regardant sur la marque … je prendrais ce que je trouverais. Je serais même prêt à accepter de la vodka à ce point et pourtant … Dieu sait que je déteste cette saloperie.

Dean rit alors, visiblement conscient que Gabriel cherchait à plaisanter. Il était étrange de voir à quel point les choses changeaient rapidement entre eux. Il était évident qu'ils auraient pu devenir amis dans une autre vie. Sans doute particulièrement proches. Un peu comme deux frères sans le lien du sang. Pour Castiel, en revanche, il n'était définitivement pas sûr qu'une telle relation aurait été possible entre Dean et lui sans que le monde ne prenne fin. Ils étaient trop différents. Et une nouvelle fois, il ne put s'empêcher d'être jaloux de son frère.

\- La vodka n'a d'intérêt que si elle est mélangée avec un Martini et deux olives sur un pic, expliqua finalement Dean quand il eut retrouvé son calme.

\- La boisson de James Bond ! Commenta aussitôt Gabriel.

Castiel n'avait jamais été un grand fan des films, quel que soit le genre. Il ne trouvait aucun intérêt à être assis dans une salle de cinéma pendant deux heures avec des centaines d'inconnus pour regarder des gens multimillionnaires sur un écran prétendre qu'ils étaient quelqu'un d'autre. Il avait la sensation de perdre son temps. Gabriel avait bien tenté de le faire changer d'avis en lui montrant certains – selon ses termes bien sûr – chefs d'œuvre du septième art. Mais Castiel n'avait jamais changé d'avis. Il préférait de loin un bon livre. Il était plus enclin à admirer le travail d'une personne qui passait des heures à construire une histoire et à la coucher sur papier. Tout lui semblait alors plus sincère. Plus vrai. Gabriel trouvait ça stupide.

\- Ok question vitale Dean : Sean Connery, Roger Moore ou Daniel Craig ?

Castiel ne comprenait pas le sens de la question mais il ne fut pas étonné de voir que Dean semblait savoir parfaitement ce que Gabriel lui demandait. C'était une nouvelle fois la preuve de ses points communs avec son frère et de tout ce qui le différenciait de Castiel.

\- Je suis déjà soulagé que tu n'aies pas ajouté Pierce Brosnan dans cette liste, répliqua Dean en souriant.

Gabriel grimaça alors et Castiel en déduisit qu'il n'aimait pas plus cette personne que leur compagnon. Nouveau point commun.

\- Et pour répondre à ta question … définitivement Daniel Craig. Il est plus crédible. Plus … il est toujours James Bond mais il rend le personnage plus attachant.

\- Dean, mon vieux, je peux t'annoncer sans hésiter que nous sommes à l'aube d'une belle et longue amitié tous les deux.

Dean rit à nouveau et Castiel dut détourner les yeux, soudainement fasciné par les petites rides que cela faisait apparaître au coin des yeux de leur compagnon. Il se concentra à la place sur Red qui était occupé à se lécher la patte. Il semblait au moins aussi détaché que lui de la conversation qui se poursuivait entre Gabriel et Dean – sur les James Bond Girl visiblement – et cela aida clairement le jeune homme à se sentir moins seul. Il avait visiblement plus de chance de devenir ami avec Red qu'avec Dean. Il supposait que gagner la confiance du chien était de toute façon important dans le processus. Et il fit un effort pour ne pas être en colère en pensant que son frère avait déjà réussi ce tour de force. Il n'était pas en compétition avec lui.

\- Madonna Gabriel … Madonna … alors ok elle est canon pour une femme de son âge mais soyons honnête … on parle d'une femme dont la seule référence en terme de cinéma est un film où elle a un enfant avec son meilleur ami gay. Non franchement ? Là je dis stop.

Castiel n'avait aucune chance de participer à cette conversation. Et parce qu'il se sentait clairement mis de côté, il mit son sac sur son épaule et prit la direction de la porte. Il fut surpris de voir que Red le suivait sans hésitation.

\- Je vous attends dans la voiture. Rejoignez moi quand vous aurez fini de débattre du mérite de tel ou tel acteur probablement mort à l'heure qu'il est.

\- Je suis sûr que Daniel Craig a survécu. Pierce Brosnan en revanche … commenta Gabriel dans son dos.

Mais il ne s'adressait pas à lui et Castiel ne savait de toute façon pas quoi lui répondre. Il sortit donc de la chambre, Red derrière lui et partit poser ses affaires dans la voiture. Il était conscient de se comporter comme un imbécile. Il était évident que Gabriel cherchait juste à devenir ami avec Dean. Il n'y avait rien de plus. Il n'était même pas gay. Mais c'était tout de même plus fort que lui. Il repensa alors à une histoire dont son frère lui avait parlé quelques années plus tôt. La façon dont les Beatles s'étaient séparés parce que l'un d'entre eux – celui avec les cheveux longs, Castiel ne se souvenait pas de son nom – avait rencontré une femme et l'avait choisie elle plutôt que ses compagnons. Il se demanda alors si ce n'était pas ce que Dean était. Le facteur Yoko Ono entre Gabriel et lui. Il sourit en réalisant l'absurdité de sa réflexion. Il ne pouvait pas douter de Gabriel. Il savait que son frère ne le ferait jamais passer au second plan. Il le choisirait toujours lui. Et il devait se réjouir que les choses se passent bien entre son frère et leur compagnon. Après tout, c'était lui que Dean avait embrassé la veille. Cela devait forcément signifier quelque chose.


	13. Rencontre

**Bonjour,**

 **Voici le 13ème chapitre. Pardonnez moi pour la publication tardive et de ne pas avoir répondu à tous vos messages mais j'ai attrapé la grippe et j'avais 39 de fièvre jusqu'à maintenant !**

 **Bonne lecture et encore merci de me lire, de m'écrire et merci à Elyrine de continuer son travail de relecture.**

 **A lundi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **Know your enemy de Green Day**

 **Chapitre 13 : Rencontre**

 _« La confiance est quelque chose de précieux. Quelque chose qu'on n'accorde qu'aux personnes qui le méritent et qu'on leur reprend, si toutefois ils n'en sont pas dignes. Je sais bien que tu n'as confiance qu'en toi et en moi, Dean. Et sans doute que c'est ce qu'il y a de plus raisonnable. Mais ne te ferme pas totalement aux autres. Montre-toi juste prudent. Observe. Tu sais le faire. Et si ton instinct te dire de courir en sens inverse, alors fais-le. Mais ne fuis pas immédiatement. Parfois, il faut juste savoir accorder une chance aux autres. »_

 _Journal de Sam Winchester. 14 avril 2016._

Ils avaient trouvé de l'essence rapidement, comme Dean l'avait pensé. Ils avaient également mis la main sur tout un stock de boîtes de conserve. La date de péremption n'était pas passée et avec elles, ils auraient de quoi tenir jusqu'à Sacramento sans problème.

Ils roulaient à nouveau sur une route secondaire, déserte et étroite. Le soleil brillait au-dessus de leur tête, même si on n'était toujours en hiver. Dean aurait voulu pouvoir ouvrir sa fenêtre et laisser le vent s'engouffrer dans la voiture. C'était quelque chose qu'il avait toujours aimé faire. En particulier parce que cela agaçait grandement Sam, qui craignait visiblement d'être décoiffé. Mais Sam n'était plus là et ouvrir la fenêtre n'avait plus le même intérêt, à présent. Il voulait juste sentir le vent sur son visage, le froid lui donner la sensation que des milliers d'aiguilles lui piquaient le visage. Il n'était toutefois pas sûr que Gabriel et Castiel apprécieraient. Se disputer inutilement avec eux n'avait pas le même goût que le faire avec Sam. Il n'ouvrit donc pas la fenêtre.

Ils n'avaient rencontré que très peu de contaminés en cherchant de l'essence. Une petite horde leur avait bloqué le chemin, mais ils avaient réussi à s'en débarrasser assez facilement. Castiel s'était montré particulièrement efficace, même s'il avait besoin d'être trop près de sa cible pour viser correctement. Gabriel avait été un plus en retrait mais tout de même utile. Red avait été génial, comme toujours.

Ils formaient une bonne équipe. Pourraient probablement en former une meilleure encore avec l'expérience. Ils n'en auraient peut-être pas l'occasion s'il existait bien un camp à Sacramento. Dean refusait obstinément d'y penser.

Sur le siège arrière, Castiel et Gabriel dormaient à nouveau. La voiture avait cet effet sur eux. Et le silence n'aidait sans doute pas. Ils finissaient toujours par succomber au sommeil. Et inévitablement, la tête de Castiel atterrissait sur l'épaule de son frère. Inévitablement, cela poussait Dean à penser à Sam à nouveau. Et inévitablement, il détournait les yeux.

A côté de lui, Red était assis fièrement sur le siège. Il regardait droit devant lui, sa langue sur le côté, une tâche de sang sur son museau. Il semblait toujours incroyablement fier quand il était installé à côté de Dean dans la voiture. Un peu comme s'il s'agissait de son territoire et qu'il estimait que c'était un honneur de l'avoir conquis. Dean était amusé à chaque fois. Il parvenait même le plus souvent à le regarder en souriant et sans penser aussitôt à Sam. A toutes les fois où il lui avait jeté un coup d'œil rapide et l'avait trouvé affalé contre la portière passager, endormi la bouche ouverte et les cheveux dans les yeux.

Dean se concentra à nouveau sur la route devant lui. Il avait baissé le son de la radio pour ne pas réveiller les deux frères. Pour une fois, ce n'était pas une de ses vieilles cassettes qui tournait en boucle. Gabriel en avait trouvé quelques unes dans la voiture dont ils avaient siphonné le réservoir. C'était une compilation de groupes punk rock que Dean aurait sans doute détesté par principe avant l'apocalypse. Il n'avait plus ce luxe à présent. Et il avait accueilli le changement de bande sonore avec un sourire satisfait.

Il aimait l'idée d'être le seul être humain réveillé dans la voiture. Contrairement à ce qu'il aurait cru, il était bien plus à l'aise dans le silence relatif de l'Impala, même après la mort de Sam, que lorsqu'il s'arrêtait quelque part. Peu importait que la voiture soit emplie de souvenirs de son frère. Il n'avait pas la sensation d'étouffer quand il était installé derrière le volant. Pas même quand des images de Sam lui revenaient en mémoire. Ici, la nostalgie prenait le pas sur le chagrin. C'était salutaire.

Bien sûr, sans personne à qui parler mis à part Red, il était souvent absorbé par ses propres réflexions. Pour une fois, elles ne concernaient pas Sam. Non. Pour une fois, il pensait uniquement à Castiel.

La discussion qu'ils avaient eu ce matin l'avait rassuré. Il avait été surpris en se réveillant de constater qu'il n'était pas totalement terrifié par ce qu'il avait accepté de faire la veille. Il n'était pas encore totalement prêt à assumer sa supposée bisexualité. Mais il ne regrettait rien. Il ne voulait surtout pas laisser cet événement changer quoi que ce soit entre lui et Castiel. Il devait reconnaître – et il le lui avait dit – qu'il avait un peur de ce que tout cela pouvait signifier. Mais il était tout de même étonnamment calme.

Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas menti en disant qu'il envisageait de recommencer. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir jusqu'où il était prêt à aller. Mais il était convaincu que l'occasion se présenterait rapidement de trouver la réponse à cette question.

Ce n'était certainement pas le bon moment pour penser à tout ça. Il était au volant et il avait encore de la route à faire. Si toutefois, il se retrouvait trop excité par ses souvenirs, il aurait du mal à le cacher. Et il ne se voyait pas expliquer aux deux frères pourquoi il était impératif qu'il s'arrête avant que son état ne le conduise à les faire sortir de la route.

Il chassa donc les images qui traînaient encore dans sa tête et tenta de penser à autre chose. Il observa les champ qui bordaient la route. Scruta l'asphalte droit devant lui. Il se concentra sur les paroles de la chanson que son autoradio diffusait. Chercha à retrouver le nom du groupe. Il était presque sûr que Sammy avait à un moment ou à un autre possédé un album complet d'eux. Il se souvenait de la pochette. Il était toutefois incapable de se souvenir du nom du groupe. A l'époque, il s'était probablement beaucoup moqué de lui. Il avait tenté de lui apprendre à apprécier la même musique que lui. Mais Sam était borné. Et déterminé à ne pas suivre ses pas – et en conséquence ceux de leur père avant lui – concernant ses goûts musicaux. Dean avait alors décidé de le charrier autant que possible sur ce point. C'était devenu une discussion récurrente. Une qu'il aurait tout donné pour avoir aujourd'hui.

L'après-midi était déjà bien entamée et le soleil commencerait bientôt à descendre lentement derrière l'horizon. Ils devraient alors s'arrêter pour la nuit. Dean essayait de ne pas penser au fait qu'il s'agissait probablement de leur dernière nuit avant d'atteindre la banlieue de Sacramento. Il n'aimait pas où son esprit l'emmenait quand il commençait à songer à tout ça. Il préférait de loin penser à autre chose et ignorer l'inévitable. Il était passé maître dans l'art de nier l'évidence. Sam le lui avait trop souvent reproché.

Puisqu'il semblait déterminé à le déprimer, Dean força son esprit à changer de cap. Il repensa à la place aux dernières voitures sur lesquelles il avait travaillées avant la fin du monde. Sur l'horrible Ford Prius qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de finir avant de devoir prendre la fuite pour Palo Alto. Il se concentra ensuite sur son ancien bureau qu'il aimait. Tenta de se souvenir de l'odeur du garage. De la sensation de ses outils entre ses doigts.

Il était perdu dans ses pensées quand il aperçut une voiture sur le bas-côté à quelques mètres de lui. Il ralentit aussi l'allure. Ce n'était pas forcément étonnant de trouver un véhicule même sur une route secondaire. Il n'était probablement pas le seul à les emprunter pour éviter les contaminés. Mais il était tout de même méfiant. S'il y avait une voiture, il pouvait y avoir des gens, aussi. Et Dean se méfiait plus encore des autres survivants que des contaminés qui envahissaient les villes. Ils étaient bien souvent plus cruels encore.

Il était presque au niveau de véhicule, prêt à accélérer pour fuir quand un homme apparut de nulle part et se planta au milieu de la route. Dean freina par réflexe pour ne pas l'écraser et l'Impala s'immobilisa dans un horrible crissement de pneus. Red heurta aussitôt le tableau de bord et les deux frères sur le siège arrière se réveillèrent en sursaut.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Castiel d'une voix clairement ensommeillée.

Dean ne répondit pas immédiatement et se contenta de pointer le doigt en direction de l'homme qui était devant le capot de la voiture. Il jeta ensuite un coup d'œil à Red pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas blessé. Il avait déjà repris place sur le siège passager et regardait l'inconnu dehors avec méfiance. Il allait bien.

Dean put alors alors se concentrer à nouveau sur l'homme qui s'était immobilisé en travers de la route. Il avait les mains en l'air comme pour signifier qu'il ne représentait aucun danger. Il n'était visiblement pas armé. Mais il n'était peut-être pas seul. Il pouvait chercher à leur faire baisser leur garde pour ensuite que ses camarades les attaquent. Il n'était pas naïf. Il ne se faisait pas d'illusions. Il ne s'en faisait déjà pas beaucoup sur l'humanité dans son ensemble avant l'apocalypse. Et c'était pire encore maintenant. Parfois, il lui arrivait même de penser que l'être humain n'avait finalement eu que ce qu'il méritait. Que le fait que les animaux soient immunisés contre le virus était la preuve qu'il était là uniquement pour exterminer la race humaine. Il était sans doute temps, après tout le mal qu'elle avait fait à la planète entière.

Dean prit quelques secondes pour examiner l'homme. Il était un peu plus vieux que lui, mais seulement de quelques années. Il était noir, avait les yeux sombres et le crâne presque rasé. Il était musclé et semblait parfaitement à même de prendre le dessus sur Dean s'ils en venaient aux mains. Il était important d'être d'autant plus vigilent.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda alors Gabriel qui semblait enfin avoir compris ce qui arrivait.

Dean ne pouvait décemment pas écraser cet homme sans être totalement sûr qu'il leur voulait du monde. Il ne pouvait pas non plus l'aider. Ne le souhaitait pas. Survivre nécessitait qu'on se montre égoïste. Et Dean avait déjà fait trop de concessions.

\- Restez ici. Prenez vos armes. Je vais voir ce qu'il veut. Gabriel, tu passes devant dès que je suis sorti, au cas où. Cas, je veux que tu surveilles les alentours. Red, avec moi.

Il se surprenait parfois à parler comme son père l'avait fait tant de fois avant lui. Il donnait des ordres et il attendait qu'on lui suive sans discuter. C'était ce qu'il avait connu quand il était enfant. Peu importait que cela ne lui plaise pas. Et s'il n'avait jamais fait parti de l'armée, il avait été élevé par un ancien Marines. Il savait comment gérer ce type de situations.

Il n'attendit donc pas que les deux frères lui donnent leur avis et ouvrit la portière. Son arme était dans la ceinture de son jean. Red sauta à l'extérieur juste derrière lui. Il referma ensuite la portière mais n'approcha pas de l'homme qui se tenait toujours devant le capot de la voiture.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez ? Demanda-t-il aussitôt.

Il était inutile de perdre son temps avec des présentations. Il se fichait totalement du nom de cet homme. Il ne voulait rien apprendre de lui. Il voulait juste reprendre la route.

\- Désolé de vous avoir fait peur. Je m'appelle Gordon.

De toute évidence, cet homme ne partageait pas son point de vue sur l'inutilité des présentations. Mais puisque Dean tenait à ce qu'il comprenne qu'il n'était pas aussi enthousiaste que lui, il refusa de lui donner son prénom en échange.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez ? Demanda-t-il à la place.

A côté de lui, Red sortait tout doucement du couvert de la voiture pour que Gordon puisse le voir. L'homme le remarqua rapidement et fit aussitôt un pas en arrière. Il n'avait pas l'air effrayé. Juste prudent. Ce qui le rendait plus dangereux encore aux yeux de Dean.

\- D'accord... très bien... je peux voir que vous n'êtes pas enchanté de me voir, mais... je peux vous assurer que je ne vous veux aucun mal. Au contraire... je suis là pour vous aider.

Dean en doutait sincèrement. Gordon ne pouvait pas ignorer qu'il ne se laisserait pas convaincre aussi facilement. Pas convaincre du tout d'ailleurs. Il ne pourrait jamais être sûr que Gordon était sincère ou non. A vrai dire, il s'en contrefichait. Il ne lui laisserait pas le temps d'argumenter. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans la voiture. Gabriel avait pris place derrière le volant comme il le lui avait demandé. Ordonné. Castiel, quant à lui, regardait autour d'eux pour s'assurer que personne ne tentait de les attaquer pendant que Gordon les occupait.

\- On n'a pas besoin d'aide, mais merci de demander, lança-t-il alors.

Il recula ensuite pour atteindre la portière – il refusait de tourner le dos à un inconnu – et claqua des doigts pour que Red en fasse de même.

\- Non, attendez ! L'appela alors Gordon.

Dean fronça les sourcils en s'immobilisant. Il avait la main sur la poignée de la portière, prêt à l'ouvrir. Mais il y avait quelque chose dans la voix de l'homme devant lui qui le surprit. Il semblait presque... sincère. Ou du moins réellement inquiet de les voir partir.

\- Nous avons un camp... à Sacramento... un camp où vous pourriez être en sécurité, tous les trois... tous les quatre, pardon, expliqua-t-il en baissant les yeux sur Red.

Il déglutit ensuite avec peine avant de reporter son attention sur Dean.

\- Je suis ici en éclaireur. J'ai été chargé de retrouver d'autres survivants... de leur offrir l'asile. Je peux vous garantir que je ne vais rien tenter. Je veux juste... cet endroit n'est peut-être pas idéal, mais on ne manque de rien... on a de la nourriture et des armes, et... chacun apporte sa contribution pour que les choses fonctionnent. Elles fonctionnent.

Dean n'eut besoin que d'entendre le mot « Sacramento » pour sentir son sang se glacer et son cœur s'accélérer. Il espéra pendant une seconde que Gabriel et Castiel n'aient rien entendu. Il pourrait alors remonter en voiture et leur mentir. Leur dire que Gordon n'avait rien à leur proposer. Qu'ils devaient partir. Ou il pouvait se montrer honnête. Son hésitation dut se lire sur son visage puisque Gordon reprit aussitôt la parole.

\- Il y a des familles avec nous... des enfants, et... ils peuvent aller à l'école. Ils... ils sont heureux là bas. Et je ne dis pas qu'on va reconstruire le monde à partir d'une aussi petite communauté, mais... on peut au moins aspirer à quelque chose d'un peu plus normal.

Dean en avait assez entendu. Il ne pouvait pas continuer à écouter cette description d'un endroit auquel il avait refusé de croire. Celui qui représentait pour lui tout ce qu'il ne voulait pas. Il n'était pas fait pour ça. Et il savait que Castiel et Gabriel seraient ravis d'apprendre que le vieux fou qui leur en avait parlé n'était pas complètement délirant. Ils seraient enchantés à l'idée de suivre Gordon. Dean leur avait promis de les y conduire. C'était leur chance. Il ne parvenait toutefois pas à s'en réjouir. Parce qu'il savait très bien ce que cela signifiait pour leur futur.

\- Et vous proposez à tous les gens que vous croisez de vous rejoindre ? Qu'est-ce qui vous dit que nous ne sommes pas des meurtriers en quête de notre prochaine victime ? Que nous n'allons pas accepter de venir juste pour tenter de détruire tout ce que vous avez mis tant de temps à bâtir ?

Gordon haussa les épaules.

\- Le monde est envahi par les contaminés. Je crois que se montrer solidaire est une nécessité, à présent.

\- Le monde est aussi envahi par les survivants prêts à tout pour vous voler vos maigres possessions... par des hommes et des femmes prêts à vous tuer juste pour votre arme ou votre voiture.

Gordon ne répondit pas immédiatement et Dean ne put s'empêcher de se demander si ce qu'il disait être une surprise pour lui. S'il avait intégré ce camp depuis le début et ignorait complètement ce que le monde était devenu. A quel point l'Homme était devenu cruel en quelques mois.

\- Peut-être, mais il y a encore des gens biens aussi, non,?

Dean baissa une seconde les yeux sur Red. Il avait toujours les yeux braqués sur Gordon et ne semblait pas totalement rassuré. Il avait réagi différemment avec Gabriel. Avait semblé lui faire confiance presque instantanément. Il était bien sûr possible que son attitude ne soit due qu'à la tension qu'il pouvait sentir chez Dean. Mais il était également possible qu'il ait senti quelque chose chez Gordon qui lui déplaisait fortement. Dean ne savait pas quoi penser.

\- Écoutez... je ne sais pas si... je n'ai aucune raison de vous faire confiance. Aucune raison d'accepter de vous suivre. On ne se connaît pas et visiblement, j'ai bien moins confiance en mes contemporains que vous. Alors...

\- Dean ?

Le jeune homme sursauta en entendant la voix de Gabriel. Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, son compagnon avait visiblement baissé la vitre. Et il avait dû entendre une partie de la conversation entre Gordon et lui parce qu'il souriait largement.

\- Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu ce que j'ai entendu ?

La question était ridicule puisque Dean ne savait pas ce que Gabriel avait cru entendre ou ce qu'il avait entendu réellement. Il ne savait pas comment répondre. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus mentir ouvertement à son compagnon. Peu importait qu'il en ait envie. Ce serait trahir leur confiance. Et pourquoi ? Parce qu'il était trop égoïste pour accepter l'idée d'être séparé d'eux quand il ne les voulait pas à ses côtés quelques jours plus tôt. Non. Il n'avait pas le droit.

\- Le camp existe, alors ? Demanda Gabriel après quelques secondes.

Il ne s'adressait plus à Dean mais à Gordon. Et ce dernier semblait soulagé d'avoir enfin un interlocuteur qui n'était pas clairement hostile. Ou simplement content de voir que son petit plan fonctionnait à merveille. Dean n'avait pas eu confiance en Gabriel et Castiel immédiatement. Il n'y avait pas eu de miracle. Mais il avait tout de suite senti qu'ils n'étaient pas dangereux. Avec Gordon, c'était différent. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait chez lui. Quelque chose qui mettait Dean mal à l'aise.

\- Il existe, oui... et nous sommes prêt à vous accueillir. Bien sûr, il faudrait que vous acceptiez de travailler et de suivre les règles, mais elles ne sont pas nombreuses et juste destinées à faire en sorte que l'ordre règne.

Gabriel souriait toujours et Dean avait envie de le pousser à l'intérieur de la voiture et de lui dire d'oublier tout ce qu'il avait entendu. De reprendre le volant pour faire demi-tour et partir le plus loin possible de Sacramento. De Gordon et de ses belles promesses.

Il prit une grande inspiration puis jeta un coup d'œil à Castiel à l'arrière. Il ne surveillait plus les alentours. Il ne regardait pas Gordon non plus. Il avait les yeux rivés sur Dean. Presque comme s'il pouvait deviner qu'il n'allait pas bien.

\- Tu as entendu ça, Cassie ? Je savais que ce type ne délirait pas et... c'est génial !

Sur ces mots, Gabriel ouvrit la portière et sortit de la voiture sans se soucier de heurter Dean au passage. Il ne semblait même plus se souvenir qu'il se tenait juste à côté du véhicule. Il était entièrement concentré sur Gordon dont il serrait la main, à présent.

\- Je m'appelle Gabriel et c'est Castiel... mon frère... dans la voiture. On était en route pour Sacramento, justement. Et... je n'en reviens pas de la chance qu'on a d'être tombés sur vous.

Dean détourna les yeux des deux hommes. Il ne supportait pas la confiance et l'enthousiasme évidents de Gabriel. Il ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait ignorer le danger et se comporter ainsi avec un homme dont il ne savait absolument rien. Dean reporta son attention sur Red qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il ne grognait pas. Mais il avait tout de même les yeux rivés sur Gordon et le poil hérissé sur le dos. Il regarda ensuite Castiel qui semblait bien moins enthousiaste que son frère. Ou juste plus méfiant. Plus prudent. Plus réaliste. Il était évident que le plus jeune des deux frères était également le plus préparé à affronter ce monde. Pas parce qu'il avait connu une quelconque préparation avant que le monde ne s'effondre. Il n'avait jamais tenu une arme entre ses mains. N'avait jamais dû se battre. Mais il avait ouvert les yeux plus vite que son frère. Il avait compris plus rapidement qu'il était dangereux d'espérer. Qu'il était dangereux de faire confiance à un inconnu. Si l'un d'eux devait survivre à l'autre, ce serait probablement Castiel. Dean était content de voir qu'il pourrait sans doute compter sur son appui pour ramener Gabriel à la raison. Lui faire comprendre qu'ils devaient rester prudent. Que l'expression « trop beau pour être vrai » était parfaitement applicable dans ce monde.

\- Parfait, alors... comment procède-t-on ? Est-ce qu'on vous suit, ou... on devrait pouvoir vous trouver de la place dans la voiture. Dean ?

Le jeune homme tourna aussitôt la tête vers Gabriel en entendant son nom dans sa bouche. Il fronça les sourcils en dévisageant ensuite Gordon. Il était hors de question de le faire monter dans la voiture. Il allait devoir s'installer à l'arrière avec les deux frères. Et Dean ne pourrait pas garder un œil sur lui et rester concentré sur la route. S'il tentait quoi que ce soit, le jeune homme serait totalement impuissant.

Son regard dut en dire long sur ce qu'il pensait puisque Gabriel recula d'un pas, visiblement perturbé alors que Gordon secouait la tête.

\- C'est gentil, mais... j'ai ma voiture. Vous pouvez me suivre. On ne pourra pas rejoindre le camp ce soir, mais sans doute demain en fin de matinée. Il y a un motel sur la route qui fera l'affaire pour la nuit.

Dean savait d'ores et déjà qu'il passerait la nuit à surveiller Gordon. Il ne prendrait pas la risque de dormir et de le laisser faire ce qu'il souhaitait. Il devait veiller sur Gabriel et Castiel.

\- J'ai justement un plan dans ma voiture. Vous voulez le voir ?

Gabriel hocha la tête avec enthousiasme avant de suivre Gordon jusqu'au véhicule qui était stationné sur le bas-côté. Dean garda les yeux sur eux jusqu'à ce qu'il s'immobilisent devant le capot et que Gordon déploie la carte dessus. Il avait une main sur son arme dans son dos. Red était lui aussi concentré sur ce qui se passait de l'autre côté de la route.

\- Tu ne lui fais pas confiance, n'est-ce pas ?

La voix de Castiel le fit sursauter et il resserra instinctivement sa prise sur la crosse de son arme.

\- A ton avis ? Répondit-il avec un sarcasme évident.

\- Il dit peut-être la vérité, avança Castiel.

C'était une possibilité. Dean ne l'ignorait pas. Il ne pouvait pas jurer que Gordon était mal intentionné. Il n'avait aucune preuve. Mais il avait le pressentiment que quelque chose clochait. C'était bien trop simple. Il refusait de croire qu'un camp surveillé ainsi par l'armée puisse aussi facilement accueillir les gens sans même les connaître. Son instinct lui criait d'être méfiant. De redoubler de vigilance. Et il comptait bien l'écouter.

\- Tu ne trouves pas ça un peu trop beau pour être vrai ? Je veux dire... d'accord, je peux accepter l'idée qu'il existe quelque part un camp parfaitement sécurisé et où vous pourriez trouver une certaine stabilité, mais... tu crois vraiment qu'il enverrait un homme seul récupérer tous les survivants sur la route sans même faire un tri... sans même nous suivre au préalable pour être totalement sûr que nous ne sommes pas dangereux. Et puis si l'armée contrôle cet endroit, pourquoi ne pas envoyer des soldats ? Pourquoi envoyer quelqu'un comme Gordon ? Ça ne colle pas.

Dean détourna finalement les yeux de Gabriel et Gordon pour les poser sur Castiel. Il était sorti de la voiture et avait le dos appuyé contre la portière. Il ne paraissait pas totalement détendu mais il ne semblait pas non particulièrement méfiant. Dean espérait avoir vu juste en le pensant de son côté.

\- Je ne te dis pas que je lui fais confiance mais il est également possible que ta méfiance soit uniquement motivée par le fait que tu n'as pas envie qu'un tel endroit existe.

Dean devait reconnaître que la réflexion de son compagnon était plutôt logique. Bien sûr, il avait envie de faire demi-tour et d'ignorer Gordon. D'oublier l'existence de ce camp et de reprendre la route pour ne plus la quitter. Et il ne voulait plus le faire seul. Mais il ne priverait pas pour autant Gabriel et Castiel de ce dont ils rêvaient depuis le début de l'apocalypse. Il n'était pas égoïste à ce point. Et il était convaincu qu'il avait raison de se méfier de ce type. Il était convaincu que son instinct avait raison.

\- Je ne vous ai à aucun moment caché le fait que je n'avais pas envie de m'établir où que ce soit mais j'ai accepté de vous y conduire parce qu'il est évident que c'est ce que vous voulez... vous. Et je le ferais si je le peux. Mais je refuse de faire confiance à ce type.

\- Dean, il va falloir que tu acceptes que parfois... de bonnes choses peuvent arriver... même dans ce monde.

Dean voulait bien reconnaître qu'il était d'une nature pessimiste. C'était déjà le cas avant la fin du monde. Il ne voyait jamais le verre à moitié plein. N'envisageait jamais le meilleur. Toujours le pire. Et cela lui avait permis d'éviter bien des écueils. Il n'avait pas l'intention de changer de politique maintenant. Et peu importait que ses deux compagnons ne soient pas comme lui. C'était aussi pour cela qu'ils avaient clairement besoin de son aide.

\- Alors quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Demanda finalement Castiel.

Dean fut surpris de voir par ce qu'il entendait. Son compagnon ne lui demandait pas seulement son envie. Il ne lui demandait ce qu'il voulait faire. Il lui demandait la marche à suivre. Il s'attendait à ce que Dean lui donne un ordre. Et à cet instant précis, le jeune homme fut sûr que Castiel le suivrait.

\- Il me semble que ton frère a déjà pris cette décision pour nous trois... quatre.

\- Gabriel a besoin de croire... il a besoin d'espérer. Ça a toujours été le cas. Quand on était gosse et que nos parents sont morts, il était le seul à penser constamment que les choses finiraient par s'arranger. C'est comme ça qu'il fonctionne. S'il ne peut pas envisager le meilleur, alors il ne peut pas se battre pour l'obtenir.

\- Et tu n'es pas comme lui ?

Dean avait cru en les rencontrant que Castiel se soumettait à ce que son frère décidait. Que c'était lui qui avait les rennes et que son petit frère se contentait de suivre ses pas. Il était obligé de revoir son jugement à présent. Il avait sous-estimé Castiel. Il était visiblement parfaitement capable de faire entendre sa voix. Et de contraindre Gabriel à l'écouter.

\- Je ne suis pas aussi pessimiste que toi. Mais je suis sans doute plus réaliste que lui. J'ai tiré des leçons de ce qu'on a vécu enfants. Je continue de croire que la situation peut toujours s'arranger mais je sais également combien il peut être difficile quand on se rend compte que notre espoir est vain.

Dean soupira longuement. Il était totalement fasciné par Castiel à cet instant précis. Fasciné par le courage qu'il devinait chez lui. Cette force insoupçonnée qui lui éclatait au visage. Il fut surpris de constater combien il avait envie de l'embrasser à cet instant précis. De lui dire qu'il lui était reconnaissant d'être de son côté. De ne pas suivre bêtement Gordon juste parce qu'il prétendait pouvoir leur donner ce qu'ils voulaient. Il avait aussi envie de le prendre dans ses bras pour lui faire oublier tout ce qu'il avait vécu avant. Envie de trouver chacune des personnes qui lui avaient fait du mal par le passé pour le leur faire payer. Il n'avait jamais ressenti un tel besoin de protéger quelqu'un. Pas depuis la mort de Sam. Et c'était un sentiment dangereux. Car il révélait combien il s'était attaché à Castiel. C'était tout ce qu'il avait voulu éviter depuis qu'il avait perdu son frère.

\- Il refuserait d'entendre raison. Il n'accepterait jamais de faire demi-tour.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux non plus, répliqua Castiel avec calme.

Dean était un peu perdu. Il avait cru que son compagnon était prêt à ignorer ce que Gordon leur proposait pour rejoindre Sacramento par eux-mêmes. Mais de toute évidence, il s'était trompé.

\- Alors qu'est ce que tu veux ? Demanda-t-il parce qu'il avait besoin d'être fixé.

Castiel haussa les épaules en jetant un coup d'œil à son frère.

\- Ce que je veux, c'est un endroit où me sentir en sécurité. Un endroit où je pourrais reprendre un semblant de vie normale. Ce que je veux, c'est que Gabe soit heureux. Et si Gordon peut nous l'apporter, alors tant mieux. Mais je ne vais pas le suivre bêtement simplement parce qu'il dit pouvoir nous conduire à ce camp.

Dean hocha la tête. Il comprenait parfaitement ce que son compagnon pouvait ressentir. Bizarrement, c'était lui qui se conduisait en grand frère à cet instant précis. Si Dean avait pu offrir quoi que ce soit de ce genre à Sam, il aurait tout fait pour l'obtenir. Il aurait renversé des montagnes pour que son frère soit à nouveau heureux. C'était ce que Castiel voulait pour Gabriel. Et c'était tout à son honneur. Mais il était également prudent. Il était étrange de constater qu'il n'était finalement pas très différent de Dean. Du moins de lui quand il avait encore son frère à ses côtés.

\- Ce que je veux, c'est suivre Gordon jusqu'à Sacramento mais en gardant un œil sur lui. Et en ne le laissant jamais seul avec l'un d'entre nous. Il faudra monter la garde cette nuit. Et avoir toujours une arme sur nous au cas où. Je ne baisserai pas ma garde avant d'être sûr que ce camp existe... et qu'il est bien le havre de paix qu'il nous a décrit.

Dean acquiesça à nouveau. Il avait toujours envie d'embrasser Castiel. Mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas le faire avec autant de témoins. Il se demanda alors si son compagnon ressentait la même envie. Ou s'il était seul dans cette histoire.

\- S'il n'est pas ce qu'il prétend, on devra le tuer. J'espère que tu en es conscient, précisa-t-il alors.

C'était une chose d'être méfiant mais ça en était une autre d'être prêt à faire ce qui serait éventuellement nécessaire. Il n'avait pas forcément envie de pousser Castiel à prendre les choses en mains. A être celui qui tirerait sur Gordon. S'il le pouvait, il ferait en sorte de tenir ce rôle. Mais il ne pourrait pas les épargner éternellement. Un jour ou l'autre, il ne serait plus là pour eux. Que ce soit parce qu'il les avait laissé au camp ou parce qu'il se serait fait tuer. Ils devraient alors prendre les choses en mains pour de bon. Ils devaient y être préparé. Et même si tuer pour survivre n'était pas condamnable, ôter une vie n'était jamais quelque chose d'anodin. Dean n'avait pas oublié le visage de ceux qu'il avait du abattre pour survivre. Ils étaient avec lui en permanence. Il ne se sentait pas réellement coupable. Mais il ne l'oublierait pas pour autant.

\- J'espère ne pas avoir à en arriver là, mais je sais que c'est une possibilité. Dean... je suis conscient que Gabriel et moi ne sommes pas... on n'a pas vraiment le profil de survivants. Pas comme toi. Et c'est en partie la raison qui nous a poussés à insister pour te suivre. Mais on n'est pas stupide non plus. Enfin du moins... je ne suis pas stupide et Gabe est... il est Gabe.

Dean devait reconnaître qu'au premier abord, il avait vraiment pensé les deux frères trop faibles pour survivre. Trop fragiles pour un monde où le moindre signe de vulnérabilité était une condamnation à mort. Il était évident qu'ils n'étaient pas taillés pour ce monde. Mais ils avaient survécu jusque-là. Et ce n'était pas uniquement dû à la chance. Ça ne suffisait plus depuis l'apocalypse. Ils le devaient à eux-mêmes. Ils n'avaient peut-être pas tué qui que ce soit en chemin mais ils en avaient accepté l'idée. Et ils étaient suffisamment futés pour éviter soigneusement le danger.

\- Je suis désolé si... je ne voulais pas te blesser en disant cela. Juste m'assurer que vous êtes conscients qu'on n'a parfois pas d'autres choix. Parce qu'il y a un jour où je ne serais plus là et où vous devrez vous débrouiller par vous-mêmes. Et il faudra que vous ayez la tête sur les épaules et que vous soyez prêts à tout quand ce sera le cas.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis tout ça, Dean ? Demanda Castiel en fronçant les sourcils et en inclinant la tête sur le côté.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules.

\- Pourquoi est ce que je dis quoi ?

\- Que tu ne seras plus là un jour ? Je veux dire... je sais bien que tu n'as pas l'intention de rester dans ce camp si toutefois il existe et il est évident que nous n'en partirons pas. Mais tu ne parles pas uniquement de cette éventualité. Tu ne parles pas non plus de la possibilité de nous séparer même si Gordon a menti. On dirait que tu es convaincu que tu seras le premier de nous trois à mourir.

Dean était parfaitement conscient de ses capacités. Il savait que la formation reçue par son père et les nombreux entraînements qu'il avait suivis depuis qu'il était enfant faisaient de lui une personne apte à survivre longtemps. Mais il savait également qu'il finirait par brûler ses dernières réserves d'énergie au rythme où il allait. Qu'il ne pourrait pas continuer ainsi éternellement. Et puisqu'il ne comptait pas changer, il ne se voyait pas vivre encore longtemps. Il l'avait accepté. L'attendait même parfois. Parce qu'il voulait croire que Sam l'attendrait de l'autre côté. Il ne trouvait pas cela triste.

\- Je sais bien ce que tu te dis... ce que Gabriel se dit aussi... et je sais que je suis entraîné et parfaitement capable de me défendre seul. Mais je sais aussi qu'on manque parfois de vigilance et qu'il arrive de commettre des erreurs même quand on sait ce qu'on fait. Et une erreur suffit à se faire tuer. Je sais que c'est ce qui m'attend et je sais que c'est plus qu'une question de temps. Rassure-toi... je l'ai accepté. Ça ne me pose même pas de problème.

Ça semblait toutefois en poser un à Castiel.

\- Si tu penses vraiment que cette vie va te conduire à une mort rapide, tu devrais envisager un changement de plan, non ? Peut-être accepter que survivre sur la route n'est plus une option. Qu'il est temps pour toi de trouver un endroit où te poser.

Dean ricana une seconde. C'était sans doute ce qu'il aurait fait si Sam était encore là. C'était l'idée qu'il avait en tête quand son frère était avec lui. Mais ce n'était plus le cas aujourd'hui. Il ne voulait pas continuer seul. Et bien sûr, il avait Castiel et Gabriel, présent. Il avait Red, aussi. Mais il n'avait plus la seule personne au monde qui lui donnait envie de se battre. De surcroît, l'arrangement qu'il avait avec les deux frères arrivait déjà à sa fin. Si le camp de Sacramento existait vraiment, ils se sépareraient pour de bon.

\- Je ne te dis pas que je veux mourir. Je vais me battre. Je vais faire en sorte de survivre le plus longtemps possible. Mais je ne vois pas ma mort comme une tragédie. Je la vois comme une délivrance.

\- Et je peux te demander pourquoi ?

\- Tu peux, oui... mais tu sais que je ne répondrais pas.

Castiel hocha alors la tête en souriant tristement. Il avait visiblement compris qu'il était inutile d'insister. Dean avait été suffisamment clair sur ce point. Leur arrangement n'impliquait pas qu'il se confie à eux. Ils devaient déjà avoir compris qu'il avait perdu quelqu'un. Comme Castiel le lui avait dit, c'était le cas de toutes les personnes qui avaient survécu jusque-là. Mais il ne leur dirait pas de qui il portait le deuil. Il ne leur dirait rien sur Sam. Il voulait garder cela pour lui-même. Personne ne pouvait comprendre pourquoi son frère avait une telle importance pour lui. Combien ils étaient proches l'un de l'autre. Que Sam n'était pas uniquement son frère, mais également son âme sœur. Une partie de lui-même. Il ne pourrait jamais se sentir complet, sans lui. Et si la mort était la seule solution pour que cela change, il l'accueillerait les bras ouverts.

\- Je trouve ça triste, tu sais. Je sais bien qu'il faut être préparé à la mort... qu'il faut avoir conscience que notre vie ne tient qu'à un fil dans ce monde. Mais tu ne devrais pas être aussi impatient de mourir. Tu ne devrais pas... pas foncer tête baissée dans sa direction.

\- Si je voulais autant mourir, je me serais déjà tiré une balle dans la tête. Je ne dis pas que je n'y ai pas pensé une ou deux fois, mais... je ne baisserais pas les bras aussi facilement.

Le suicide lui était apparu comme la seule solution après la mort de Sam. Il ne voyait pas de raisons de vivre sans lui. Il ne parvenait pas à concevoir une existence sans son pilier à ses côtés. Et plusieurs fois, il avait collé le canon de son arme contre sa tempe avec le doigt sur la gâchette. Il n'avait toutefois pas pu appuyer. Plus encore après avoir découvert le journal de Sam.

\- Mais quand ça arrivera, je ne serais pas triste. Je ne serais pas dévasté. Je n'aurais pas de regrets. Ce sera juste la fin d'une vie et le commencement d'une autre.

\- Parce que tu crois au Paradis ?

\- Pas vraiment. Ou du moins pas jusqu'à très récemment, mais j'aime l'idée. J'aime penser que tous les gens qu'on a perdus nous attendent de l'autre côté.

Castiel baissa alors les yeux et Dean choisit de ne pas insister. Il savait que ses propos devaient sembler étranges quand il était majoritairement cynique et pessimiste. Il n'avait pas la foi. Mais il avait besoin de croire. Il était toutefois inutile de tenter de l'expliquer à Castiel. Car cela impliquerait qu'il évoque Sam et ce n'était pas envisageable. Il en avait déjà trop dit, de toute façon.

\- On est d'accord, alors ? On le suit mais on reste méfiants ?

La question de Castiel le tira de ses songes. Visiblement, le silence le mettait mal à l'aise. Dean hocha la tête.

\- Je te laisse l'expliquer à Gabriel. Je suis convaincu qu'il ne sera pas content de l'entendre.

\- Gabriel n'est pas stupide. Il peut sembler trop enthousiaste mais il a survécu jusque-là, non ?

Dean devait lui accorder ce point. Mais il était convaincu à présent que Gabriel ne devait sa survie qu'à la lucidité de son petit frère. Il était évident que c'était lui qui prenait les décisions.

\- Et au moindre signe que tout ceci est un coup monté, on part, déclara-t-il alors.

\- Sans se retourner, compléta Castiel.

Dean acquiesça puis reporta son attention sur Gabriel et Gordon. Ils discutaient toujours mais ne semblaient plus vraiment intéressés par la carte sur le capot de la voiture. Gabriel souriait de toutes ses dents. Gordon semblait lui aussi détendu. Dean avait peut-être tort d'être aussi méfiant. Il baissa les yeux sur Red.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, mon grand ?

Son chien leva les yeux vers lui avant de reporter son attention sur les deux hommes de l'autre côté de la route. Il grogna quelques secondes avant de s'asseoir sans quitter Gordon des yeux. Il était évident que Red était aussi méfiant que son maître. Et c'était la preuve que ce dernier aurait eu tort de baisser sa garde. Gordon était peut-être un très bon comédien.

\- Tout se passera bien, souffla Castiel à côté de lui.

\- Puisses-tu dire vrai, répliqua aussitôt Dean.

Ce fut la fin de leur conversation. Gabriel et Gordon semblaient en avoir fini avec ce dont ils discutaient et ils revenaient doucement dans leur direction. Dean n'aimait pas le sourire qui étirait les lèvres de Gordon. Il n'aimait pas la façon dont ses yeux brillaient. Il se fichait de décevoir Gabriel. Il se fichait de l'énerver. Il ne le laisserait pas prendre des risques inconsidérés. Son instinct ne lui avait jamais fait défaut jusque-là. Et s'il n'avait pas confiance en grand chose dans ce monde – pas même en lui-même, parfois – il avait au moins confiance en ça.


	14. Intolérance

**Bonjour,**

 **Tout d'abord bonne année à toutes et tous. J'espère que 2017 vous apportera tout ce dont vous rêvez et plus encore !**

 **Place au 14ème chapitre maintenant. Attention, il contient une scène de sexe !**

 **Merci de continuer à me lire et m'écrire. Je me suis débarrassée de la grippe et suis de retour à 200 % !**

 **Comme à chaque fois également, merci à Elyrine qui continue à corriger mes chapitres et à modifier tout ce qui ne va pas !**

 **Bonne lecture et à jeudi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre : **

**Dead de My Chemical Romance**

 **Chapitre 14 : Intolérance**

 _« Il y aura toujours des gens pour te juger, Dean. Des gens pour te dire que ce que tu fais n'est pas bien... n'est pas moral ou n'est pas normal. Et ce sera à toi de faire en sorte de ne pas laisser leurs propos t'atteindre. Tu ne pourras jamais les empêcher de penser ce qu'ils pensent. Ta seule arme contre eux est de faire en sorte que leurs propos ne te touchent pas. Tu devras les ignorer. Tu devrais continuer à faire ce que tu fais et attendre patiemment qu'ils se lassent. Car si tu choisis de te battre, si tu choisis de leur répondre, ils auront gagné. Ils auront réussi à te toucher. Ta meilleure victoire est l'indifférence, Dean. C'est elle qui fait le plus mal. »_

 _Journal de Sam Winchester. 08 juillet 2016_

Castiel n'aimait pas beaucoup Gordon. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de discuter longuement avec lui pour savoir qu'il n'était pas quelqu'un avec qui il pourrait s'entendre. Il avait ignoré l'enthousiasme débordant de son frère pour observer leur nouveau compagnon. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait clairement chez lui. Et ce n'était pas uniquement parce que Dean ne lui faisait lui-même pas confiance qu'il en était arrivé à cette conclusion. Il trouvait Gordon déstabilisant. Il avait la sensation qu'il leur cachait quelque chose. Il était évident qu'il ne leur disait pas tout.

Alors bien sûr, il le faisait peut-être uniquement pour se protéger. Pour s'assurer qu'il pouvait leur faire confiance. Il était peut-être lui-même méfiant. Mais il souriait trop. Parlait trop. Et semblait bien trop enthousiaste à l'idée de les conduire au camp.

Castiel était convaincu qu'il fallait garder un œil sur lui. Il avait la très nette sensation qu'il allait finir par se retourner contre eux. Et il avait envie de convaincre Gabriel qu'il avait raison de le croire. Qu'il était peut-être préférable de ne pas le suivre et de se rendre à Sacramento par eux-mêmes comme ils l'avaient prévu à la base. Gabriel avait aussitôt refusé. Il voulait voir dans l'apparition de Gordon le signe qu'ils avaient enfin atteint la ligne d'arrivée. Qu'ils avaient suffisamment voyagé et qu'ils étaient enfin arrivés là où ils devaient être. Castiel n'avait pas eu le cœur de continuer à le contredire. Ils allait suivre Gordon. Mais ils allaient rester sur leurs gardes. Dean et lui, du moins. Gabriel ne semblait définitivement pas aussi soucieux qu'eux.

Ils s'arrêtèrent dans un motel pour la nuit. Gordon s'adjugea une chambre alors que les trois compagnons s'installaient dans une autre.

Gabriel se laissa aussitôt tomber sur un lit et ferma les yeux. Une nouvelle fois, Castiel n'eut pas le cœur de lui rappeler qu'ils devaient monter la garde. En plus des contaminés et des autre survivants du secteur, il était important qu'ils surveillent Gordon. Mais Gabriel n'était pas prêt à l'entendre. Et il semblait réellement épuisé. Il avait bien besoin de quelques heures de repos. Castiel, lui, était parfaitement réveillé. Et parfaitement apte à monter la garde pendant toute la nuit s'il le fallait. Il savait que Dean ne le laisserait pas seul longtemps.

Le jeune homme disparut dans la salle de bains dès qu'il eut jeté son sac sur son lit et Castiel en profita pour prendre son arme, vérifier qu'elle était chargée et ressortir de la chambre. Gabriel dormait déjà quand il referma la porte derrière lui.

Une fois dehors, il fit un tour du bâtiment pour en connaître les moindres détails. Il étudia soigneusement toutes les issues et imagina ensuite tous les plans possibles, si toutefois ils devaient prendre la fuite.

Ce motel n'était pas vraiment différent des précédents où ils avaient dormi depuis qu'ils étaient avec Dean. Castiel n'avait jamais réellement voyagé. Il n'en avait pas ressenti le besoin. Quand il vivait à Dallas, les seules fois où il quittait la ville étaient pour rejoindre son frère et sa sœur. Il dormait alors dans son ancienne chambre. Il n'avait jamais dormi dans un tel endroit jusque-là. Il n'avait jamais cru qu'il puisse en exister autant le long de la route. Il se demandait quel genre de personnes pouvaient en être clients avant la fin du monde. Ce qui pouvaient les conduire à choisir de tels motels douteux quand il existait des hôtels tout à fait corrects en périphérie des grandes villes.

Le prix bas expliquait en partie leur choix. La tranquillité d'un endroit isolé aussi. Et sans doute la certitude qu'ici, personne ne pourrait les surprendre. Castiel était convaincu que ces motels avaient abrités des actes illégaux avant que le monde ne prenne fin. Peut-être été le repère de dealers ou de prostituées.

Il chassa cette idée de sa tête en inspectant les alentours. Il pouvait voir la route depuis le parking. Si toutefois des gens approchaient pour tenter quelque chose, il les verrait à temps. Cela le rassurait. Même s'il continuait à penser que leur plus grande menace se trouvait dans la chambre à côté de celle où Gabriel dormait. Gordon n'avait pas proposé de monter la garde. Il n'avait pas proposé de les relayer à un moment ou à un autre. Et c'était suspect. Castiel était convaincu que cela cachait quelque chose.

Il revint sur le devant du bâtiment après en avoir terminé le tour pour la seconde fois. Il s'approcha de la voiture de Dean et s'appuya contre le capot pour observer le ciel et les étoiles.

Il espérait vraiment se tromper. Il voulait se tromper. Il voulait que Gordon lui prouve qu'il était quelqu'un de confiance. Il voulait que Sacramento ne soit pas une fausse piste. Il n'avait pas envie de passer le reste de sa vie sur la route. Il ne se voyait pas continuer à rouler sans but pendant des mois entiers. Il savait que la vie ne serait plus jamais la même dans ce monde. Il ne pourrait jamais retrouver une totale stabilité. Il regarderait toujours par-dessus son épaule. Il serait probablement constamment méfiant. Mais il avait envie d'avoir un endroit où il pourrait rentrer chaque soir. Un nouveau travail, aussi. Un semblant de normalité dans un monde où le chaos régnait en maître.

Il savait également que Gabriel en avait besoin. Sans doute même plus que lui. Son frère ne vivait pas bien leur départ du centre commercial. Il ne tenait bon que parce qu'il pensait que Sacramento leur offrirait cette stabilité qu'il souhaitait tant. Bien sûr, il ne le lui avait pas dit clairement. Il continuait à plaisanter et à rire de leur situation. Il continuait à jouer son rôle de grand frère. Mais Castiel le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que tout ceci n'était qu'une façade. La perte du centre commercial avait été un coup dur. Trouver Dean leur apportait un peu de répit. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Ça ne pourrait jamais l'être pour Gabriel.

Castiel n'ignorait pas que leur arrivée à Sacramento marquerait certainement leur séparation avec Dean. L'idée de perdre le jeune homme le terrifiait. Il n'en avait pas envie. Surtout pas après ce qui était arrivé entre eux la veille. Mais il était prêt à faire ce sacrifice pour Gabriel. Il ferait toujours passer les intérêts de son frère avant les siens. Comme Gabriel l'avait fait toute sa vie. Il n'hésiterait pas. Si le choix se présentait, il choisirait son frère. Il n'avait aucun doute sur ce point.

Mais cela ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'il était ravi à cette idée. C'était même tout l'inverse. Il allait toutefois devoir s'y faire. Parce qu'il savait que c'était inévitable.

Un bruit derrière lui l'alerta sur l'approche de quelqu'un. Il jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule en serrant son arme dans sa main. Quand il vit qu'il s'agissait de Dean, il laissa échapper un long soupir de soulagement.

\- Tu n'étais plus là quand je suis sorti de la salle de bain, expliqua le jeune homme en le rejoignant devant la voiture.

Castiel hocha la tête avant de lever à nouveau les yeux vers les étoiles.

\- Ça va le tuer, tu sais, déclara-t-il alors.

\- Quoi ?

Castiel ferma les yeux une seconde en repensant à Gabriel. A l'espoir fou qui l'animait et qui était la seule chose à le pousser à continuer à se battre. Il avait peur de le perdre si toutefois ils apprenaient que tout ceci n'était qu'une illusion. Il avait peur que ce soit le coup de trop pour son frère.

\- Gabriel... si Gordon nous a menti et que le camp n'existe pas... ça va le tuer, expliqua-t-il en rouvrant les yeux.

Il avait besoin que Dean comprenne combien tout ceci était important pour Gabriel. Et en conséquence, combien c'était également important pour lui. Il voulait que le jeune homme comprenne sans qu'il lui dise qu'il ne pourrait pas le suivre. Pas parce qu'il n'en avait pas envie. Mais uniquement parce qu'il devait être là pour son frère. Parce qu'il ne l'abandonnerait jamais.

\- Je sais que c'est important pour lui et je sais aussi que c'est important pour toi. Et crois-moi, j'espère sincèrement que tout ceci n'est pas un mensonge. Mais si c'est le cas... je sais que Gabriel ne se laissera pas abattre. Tant que tu es là avec lui, il trouvera la force de continuer.

Castiel n'en était pas aussi sûr que lui. Il savait bien que son frère l'aimait plus que tout. Il savait qu'il se battrait pour lui même s'ils devaient renoncer à Sacramento. Mais il était également persuadé que cela lui coûterait. Et qu'il perdrait sans doute espoir pour de bon. Et alors il ne serait plus tout à fait Gabriel. Il ne serait plus le grand frère auprès duquel Castiel avait toujours trouvé le réconfort nécessaire quand tout n'allait pas bien pour lui. Il était adulte, à présent, mais il continuait à avoir besoin de Gabriel.

\- J'espère que tu as raison. J'ai besoin que tu aies raison, souffla-t-il.

Il avait toujours les yeux rivés sur les étoiles et il sursauta quand il senti la main de Dean se poser sur la sienne. Il tourna toutefois sa main pour entrelacer leurs doigts. C'était peut-être un peu trop intime pour eux deux mais il en avait besoin. Puisqu'il ne pouvait pas se reposer sur son frère pour le moment, il ressentait le besoin de se reposer sur Dean. Jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve la force suffisante pour affronter ce qui les attendait demain.

\- Cas, si Gordon nous a menti et que ce camp n'existe pas, je ne vous abandonnerai pas. On continuera à chercher et on finira par trouver. Il doit bien exister un endroit quelque part où vous pourrez être en sécurité. Où vous pourrez envisager de vous établir. Il ne faut pas perdre espoir. Un échec, ce n'est pas grand-chose.

Castiel hocha alors la tête. Il savait que Dean disait cela pour le rassurer. Il était convaincu qu'il n'y croyait pas vraiment. Il n'ignorait pas non plus que le jeune homme ne s'était pas inclus dans ce plan. Qu'il avait dit « vous » et non pas « nous ». Ce qui confirmait clairement ce qu'il savait déjà. Dean ne resterait pas. Il sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine.

\- Tu diras ça à Gabriel. Ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut convaincre. Ce n'est pas moi qui serait détruit si toutefois tout ceci n'est pas vrai.

Ce serait un coup dur pour lui. Mais sans doute pas autant que pour Gabriel. Castiel soupira longuement. Il détacha ensuite ses yeux des étoiles pour regarder son compagnon. La lune brillait et éclairait son visage. Elle faisait ressortir les taches de rousseur sur son visage trop pâle. Il y avait des cernes sous ses yeux verts. Mais il restait attirant.

\- Quoi ? J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? Demanda alors Dean, visiblement surpris par la façon dont Castiel étudiait son visage en silence.

Ce dernier secoua la tête et, sans réellement s'en rendre compte, il se pencha sur le côté jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres soient collées à celles de Dean. Il n'avait pas prévu de l'embrasser. Il n'y avait pas songé une seconde depuis qu'ils avaient croisé la route de Gordon. Mais c'était plus fort que lui à présent. C'était un besoin qu'il ne pouvait pas ignorer et qu'il devait absolument assouvir. Dean semblait du même avis puisqu'il se laissa faire sans hésiter. Il entrouvrit même rapidement la bouche et introduisit sa langue dans celle de Castiel. Ce dernier laissa alors tous ses soucis de côté et ne se concentra que sur la sensation des lèvres de Dean contre les siennes. Elles étaient étrangement pulpeuses pour un homme. Douces et humides. Castiel avait embrassé plusieurs hommes par le passé, mais il n'avait jamais rien ressenti de tel en le faisant. Il ne savait pas si c'était dû au côté désespéré de leur situation ou si c'était parce que Dean était différent. Mais c'était plus fort que tout ce qu'il avait connu jusque-là. Tout son corps s'embrasa presque aussitôt. Il sentit son sexe réagir plutôt violemment à ce qui n'était pourtant qu'un baiser. Il avait besoin de plus. De beaucoup plus. Il se tourna donc complètement vers le jeune homme et encercla sa taille de ses bras. Il savait bien que Dean ne se sentait pas prêt à aller jusqu'au bout avec lui. Mais ils pouvaient tout de même se procurer du plaisir sans avoir à aller trop loin.

Quand il eut besoin de reprendre son souffle, Castiel recula le visage et mit fin au baiser. Il ne laissa toutefois pas Dean lui échapper. Il s'écarta de la voiture jusqu'à se tenir contre le jeune homme et l'emprisonna contre le capot en posant ses mains de chaque côté de ses hanches, sur le métal froid contre lequel Dean était appuyé. Il l'embrassa alors à nouveau sur la bouche puis fit ensuite glisser ses lèvres dans son cou et sur sa pomme d'Adam.

Il savait qu'il ne serait pas capable de s'arrêter de lui-même. Si Dean ne le lui demandait pas clairement, il continuerait. Il en avait bien trop besoin.

Le jeune homme semblait tout à fait partant pour continuer. Il posa sa main à l'arrière du crâne de Castiel et quand ce dernier fit remonter ses lèvres jusqu'à son oreille qu'il emprisonna entre ses dents, il l'encouragea en poussant un gémissement discret. Castiel regrettait qu'ils soient à l'extérieur. Il aurait aimé pouvoir déshabiller entièrement Dean et l'embrasser sur tout le corps pour en mémoriser les moindres détails. Il n'avait toutefois pas ce luxe. Si toutefois ils devaient prendre la fuite, ils ne pourraient jamais le faire nus. Il allait devoir se contenter du minimum. C'était déjà beaucoup. Bien plus que ce qu'il avait espéré obtenir jusque-là.

\- Cas, souffla Dean après quelques secondes.

Castiel prit cela pour un encouragement. Il retira ses mains du capot de la voiture pour les poser sur la ceinture du jean de son compagnon. Il en défit les boutons et baissa la braguette rapidement. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur qui émanait de l'entrejambe de Dean. Son érection était évidente. Et Castiel fut soulagé de voir qu'il n'était pas le seul dans cet état. Qu'il n'était pas le seul à en avoir terriblement envie.

\- Cas, s'il te plaît, murmura Dean quand il glissa une main sous son boxer.

Castiel se souvint alors de ce que Dean lui avait dit le matin même. Leur discussion l'avait alors mis extrêmement mal à l'aise. Mais elle lui donnait des idées, à présent. Il n'était pas sûr que Dean serait partant. Mais il avait tout de même envie de tenter sa chance.

Il embrassa le jeune homme avant de lui baisser son pantalon jusqu'au milieu des cuisses. Il recula ensuite le visage et le regarda longuement dans les yeux. Ses pupilles étaient entièrement dilatées et il avait les joues rouges. Il avait emprisonné sa lèvre inférieure entre ses lèvres. Il semblait avoir envie de lui demander quelque chose mais avait peur de le faire. Castiel pouvait le comprendre. Tout ceci était encore totalement nouveau pour lui. Il allait devoir prendre toutes les initiatives.

\- Tu as confiance en moi ? Demanda-t-il.

Dean ne répondit pas mais hocha doucement la tête.

\- Alors retourne-toi, souffla t-il.

Le jeune homme se tendit aussitôt et Castiel se demanda alors s'il n'avait pas eu tort. Il était peut-être partant pour reproduire la même chose que la veille mais pas pour aller plus loin. Et Castiel ne le forcerait pas. Il n'était pas ce genre d'homme. Il était tout à fait prêt à aller à son rythme. Il était conscient que le jeune homme lui donnait déjà beaucoup. Plus que ce qu'il avait jamais imaginé donner à un autre homme. Il saurait s'en contenter.

\- Cas, je ne suis pas prêt à... pas encore pour... je sais ce que je t'ai dit, mais...

Castiel appuya son index contre la bouche de Dean pour le faire taire.

\- Je le sais et je ne vais pas te forcer. Je veux juste essayer quelque chose. Si ça ne te plaît pas, il te suffira de me le dire et je m'arrêterais aussitôt. D'accord ?

Pendant une seconde, Dean sembla réfléchir à ce que Castiel venait de lui dire. Il n'hocha pas la tête cette fois-ci. A la place, il se tourna doucement jusqu'à tourner le dos à son compagnon. Castiel se mordit alors la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas laisser échapper un long gémissement. Ils devaient absolument rester discrets. Ils ne devaient pas se faire surprendre. Mais il fut difficile de se contenir quand Dean se pencha en avant jusqu'à ce que son torse soit appuyé contre le capot de la voiture.

Castiel prit quelques secondes pour apprécier la vue. Ça aurait été encore mieux si le jeune homme avait été nu. Mais c'était déjà parfait. Il posa ses mains sur les fesses de son compagnon et les serra une seconde contre ses doigts. Elles étaient musclées et incroyablement pâles.

\- Tu n'as pas idée à quel tu es beau, Dean, laissa-t-il échapper.

Le jeune homme ne dit rien en retour et Castiel se mit alors à genoux derrière lui. Il porta ses doigts à sa bouche et en humidifia trois avec sa salive. Dean ne bougeait pas devant lui mais il était clairement tendu. Castiel espérait sincèrement qu'il allait aimer ce qu'il ferait. Il savait qu'il serait terriblement frustré si ce n'était pas le cas. Car cela fermerait inévitablement la porte à tout ce qu'il avait en tête le concernant. Des choses qu'il voulait expérimenter avec lui si toutefois il en avait le temps dans l'avenir.

Castiel prit une grande inspiration puis glissa un doigt entre les fesses du jeune homme. Quand il effleura le muscle qui s'y cachait, il entendit Dean prendre une grande inspiration. C'était le moment de vérité. Il introduisit l'extrémité de son index à l'intérieur du jeune homme et attendit. Dean était toujours tendu et le muscle autour de son doigt était terriblement contracté. Il posa sa main libre sur la fesse du jeune homme et lui laissa quelque seconde pour retrouver un semblant de calme.

Quand il sentit enfin le muscle se détendre, il fit pénétrer son doigt un peu plus profondément puis commença des mouvements d'avant en arrière. Il savait combien la première fois pouvait être douloureuse. Il en avait fait lui-même l'expérience. Son partenaire de l'époque n'avait pas été suffisamment tendre et patient avec lui. Il s'était promis d'être différent s'il était un jour à sa place. Il imprégna donc un rythme suffisamment lent pour que Dean ne souffre pas trop. Il chercha également la prostate du jeune homme jusqu'à ce qu'il l'entende gémir quand il l'effleura.

\- Oh qu'est-ce que... qu'est-ce que... marmonna Dean avant de pousser un deuxième gémissement.

\- Ta prostate, expliqua Castiel en souriant.

Il appuya doucement dessus avant de recommencer à bouger son doigt d'avant en arrière. Il en ajouta un second après quelques secondes. Il fut surpris de voir Dean commencer à bouger ses hanches pour accompagner ses mouvements.

\- Je n'avais jamais imaginé que ça pouvait... que ça pouvait être... oh, juste là... aussi bon, expliqua Dean dont la voix était rauque et la respiration saccadée.

Castiel sourit de plus belle. Il avait eu raison de prendre cette initiative. Bien sûr, c'était une véritable torture pour lui de continuer ainsi sans pouvoir aller jusqu'au bout. Ou sans apporter la moindre attention à son propre sexe qu'il sentait presser contre le tissu de son caleçon. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en préoccuper pour le moment. Il voulait avant tout prouver à Dean qu'il était possible de prendre énormément de plaisir comme ça.

Autour de ses doigts, le muscle était à présent suffisamment détendu pour qu'il puisse ajouter un troisième doigt. Dean grogna aussitôt en immobilisant ses hanches.

\- Attends, Cas... juste... laisse-moi juste une seconde.

Castiel immobilisa aussitôt sa main. Il était évident que son compagnon souffrait. Il lui laissa donc tout le temps nécessaire pour s'habituer à la sensation. Et quand Dean recommença à bouger ses hanches, il se remit lui aussi en action. Il avait les yeux rivés sur l'endroit où ses doigts disparaissaient à l'intérieur du corps de son ami. C'était quelque chose qu'il ne pourrait jamais oublier. Le muscle était sensiblement enflé et rouge. Il était évident qu'il n'était pas suffisamment habitué. Castiel espérait avoir l'occasion de lui fournir plus d'expérience dans ce domaine.

Il écarta un peu les cuisses pour soulager la pression entre ses jambes et continua à faire aller et venir ses doigts à l'intérieur de Dean. Il glissa ensuite une main autour de sa taille pour saisir son sexe. Dean laissa aussitôt échapper un cri de plaisir qui encouragea Castiel à continuer.

Il masturba le jeune homme au même rythme. Il n'aurait pas su dire combien de temps cela dura. Mais alors qu'il pressait à nouveau la prostate de son compagnon, Dean releva la tête du capot et arqua le dos.

\- Je vais... Cas... Cas...

Castiel appuya un peu plus fortement contre la prostate de Dean en accélérant le rythme de sa main sur son sexe. Une seconde plus tard, le jeune homme atteignait l'orgasme et se répandait longuement entre ses doigts. Castiel continua ses mouvements jusqu'à ce que Dean ait fini puis retira ses doigts de son corps et relâcha son sexe.

Il se redressa ensuite et détacha les boutons de son jean. Il le baissa ensuite en même temps que son caleçon suffisamment pour libérer son sexe. Il se colla ensuite contre le corps de Dean.

Ce dernier semblait totalement sous le coup de son orgasme. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se redresser avant de passer un bras en arrière pour saisir Castiel par la hanche.

\- Vas-y... bouge, souffla-t-il.

Castiel écarta alors sensiblement les fesses de son compagnon pour glisser son sexe entre elles. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait vraiment envie de faire. Mais il savait que c'était tout ce que Dean était capable de lui donner pour le moment. Il ne le pénétra pas. Malgré son envie d'aller jusqu'au bout, il se contenta de faire aller et venir ses hanches contre les fesses de Dean, son sexe obtenant ainsi suffisamment de friction pour atteindre l'orgasme. Cela ne dura pas longtemps. Il était bien trop excité par ce qu'il avait vu et fait jusque-là pour pouvoir faire réellement durer le plaisir.

Il bougea ainsi pendant quelques secondes avant de sentir tout son bas-ventre s'embraser. Il appuya alors sa tête contre la nuque de Dean et s'abandonna à son orgasme. Il lui sembla durer une éternité et quand il eut fini de se répandre entre les fesses de son compagnon, il eut besoin de quelques secondes de plus pour retrouver un semblant de calme.

Il attendit que son cœur batte un peu moins vite dans sa poitrine avant de reculer. Il remonta aussitôt son pantalon et le rattacha. Il baissa ensuite les yeux sur les fesses du jeune homme et ne put s'empêcher de gémir en voyant son sperme couler doucement entre elles. Il l'observa une seconde avant de sortir un mouchoir de sa poche pour nettoyer Dean. Ce dernier se laissa faire puis autorisa ensuite Castiel à le rhabiller correctement. Il se tourna ensuite pour lui faire face. Il souriait et semblait complètement satisfait.

\- C'était génial, souffla-t-il en passant ses bras autour de la taille de Castiel.

Ce dernier allait lui dire quelque chose de similaire mais au moment où il ouvrait la bouche pour le faire, il aperçut une silhouette non loin du motel. Il se tendit aussitôt et recula d'un pas. Il reprit son arme sur la capot de la voiture et la brandit droit devant lui. Dean en fit de même instantanément. Castiel savait bien l'image qu'ils devaient donner. Ce qu'ils venaient de faire devait être évident. Ils avaient les joues rouges et les yeux brillants.

\- J'arrive au mauvais moment, on dirait, lança Gordon en approchant.

Castiel ne l'avait pas reconnu avant d'entendre sa voix. Et il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir peur en le regardant les rejoindre. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il avait vu. Mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il était là depuis un moment maintenant. Ils auraient dû se montrer plus vigilants.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda Dean d'une voix froide.

Castiel ne lâcha pas Gordon des yeux. Il était à présent suffisamment proche d'eux pour qu'il puisse voir son visage en détail. Il avait les yeux brillants alors qu'un sourire étirait ses lèvres. Il semblait amusé. Comme si ce à quoi il venait d'assister était une plaisanterie qu'il trouvait particulièrement drôle. Castiel recula alors d'un pas malgré lui. Il détestait l'idée que Gordon ait pu les observer au moment où ils étaient le plus vulnérables. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait agi ainsi. Il n'en voyait pas l'intérêt.

\- Oh, rien du tout. Je voulais juste vous proposer de prendre la relève... pour la garde, bien sûr, pas pour ce que vous étiez en train de faire. Ce n'est pas vraiment mon truc.

\- Merci, mais on gère, répliqua Dean.

Castiel hocha la tête. Il n'avait pas envie de confier la surveillance des alentours à quelqu'un en qui il n'avait aucune confiance. Ce serait tendre le bâton pour se faire battre. Castiel n'était pas stupide à ce point.

\- Je vois ça oui... vous m'avez tout l'air de gérer. Mais permets-moi une remarque, Dean. Est-ce que tu pensais vraiment pouvoir monter convenablement la garde en laissant ton petit copain te baiser sur le capot de la voiture ?

Castiel vit Dean se tendre aussitôt en entendant Gordon décrire aussi crûment ce qu'ils venaient de faire. Ce n'était pas uniquement le mot employé qui l'énervait autant. Mais la façon qu'il avait eu de le prononcer. Avec un dédain évident.

\- Tu as un problème avec nous, Gordon ? Demanda le jeune homme en serrant les poings.

Gordon haussa les épaules.

\- Non, pas vraiment. Même si je dois reconnaître que je suis surpris. J'étais convaincu que de vous deux, c'était lui qui se comportait comme une chienne en chaleur prêt à écarter les cuisses pour le premier venu. Mais de toute évidence, c'est toi la femme dans cette affaire.

C'était non seulement clairement homophobe mais également sexiste... tout ce que Castiel détestait. Il fit un pas en avant pour s'approcher de Gordon et le toisa du regard. Il était un peu plus grand que lui, et même s'il n'était visiblement pas aussi musclé, il était prêt à tenter sa chance s'il continuait sur sa lancée.

\- Je te conseille vivement de la fermer, déclara-t-il en gardant les yeux rivés sur Gordon.

Il était furieux et pouvait sentir tous ses muscles se tendre. Son cœur battait fort et jusque dans ses tempes. Il n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de violent. Mais à ce instant précis, il était tout à fait prêt à oublier ses principes et à frapper Gordon jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus capable de dire quoi que ce soit. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se trouvait face à une personne ouvertement homophobe. D'ordinaire, il ignorait les remarques. Il faisait en sorte de ne pas les laisser l'atteindre. Mais il ressentait le besoin de défendre l'honneur de Dean et le sien. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Gordon salir ainsi ce qu'ils venaient de vivre. De partager.

\- Oh mais il parle, alors, commenta Gordon en souriant de plus belle.

Castiel fit un nouveau pas en avant mais s'immobilisa quand Dean lui saisit le bras pour le retenir. Il était évident que son compagnon avait deviné ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Et même s'il avait toutes les raisons du monde de remettre Gordon à sa place, ce n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire. Il devait absolument garder son calme. Gordon tentait de le provoquer et en s'emportant, il lui donnait ce qu'il voulait.

\- Est-ce qu'il mord, aussi ? Remarquez, c'est peut-être votre truc, hein ? Si tu lui demandes gentiment, je suis sûr qu'il le ferait... il te donne la fessée, sinon ?

Cette fois, il regardait Dean. Et c'était clairement lui qu'il tentait de faire sortir de ses gonds. Il cherchait la bagarre. Et Castiel commençait doucement à comprendre pourquoi. Il savait qu'il s'était mis Gabriel dans la poche. Il espérait sans doute les monter les uns contre les autres. « Diviser pour mieux régner » disait le proverbe. Gordon semblait avoir une idée en tête.

\- C'est quoi le problème, Gordon ? Est-ce que c'est le fait que deux hommes puissent coucher ensemble sans en avoir honte ou le fait qu'on ne t'ait pas inclus dans nos activités ? Tu es jaloux ?

Gordon grimaça aussitôt et Castiel ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Dean était définitivement plus doué que lui pour trouver les mots justes. Ceux qui blessaient et qui leur permettaient de reprendre l'avantage.

\- Parce que si c'est le cas, je suis désolé de te dire que tu n'es pas mon genre. Et peut-être que je m'avance un peu en le disant, mais je suis presque sûr que tu n'es pas non plus celui de Cas.

Castiel hocha la tête pour signifier que c'était effectivement le cas. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas dire que Gordon n'était pas séduisant. Objectivement, il était même plutôt bel homme. Mais Castiel n'était absolument pas attiré par lui. Ne l'aurait pas été même avant l'apocalypse. Il y avait quelque chose chez lui qui lui inspirait la méfiance et le dégoût.

\- Merci, mais non merci, Dean. Je ne suis pas intéressé. Bien sûr, je suppose que ça ne te ferait sans doute pas de mal d'être remis à ta place par un vrai homme. Et franchement, je te trouve bien mal placé pour jouer les gros durs quand il est évident que tu aimes qu'on te domine et qu'on te prenne comme l'animal répugnant que tu es.

Castiel n'eut pas le temps d'intervenir avant que Dean ne se jette sur Gordon et l'attrape par le col de son T-shirt. Il aurait dû le sentir venir. Il avait été à la place du jeune homme. Mais son compagnon avait agi trop rapidement pour qu'il ait le temps de l'en empêcher. Il n'était même pas sûr d'en avoir envie. Il voulait que Gordon soit remis à sa place. Il avait envie de laisser Dean le frapper jusqu'à ce qu'il s'excuse. Il était toujours conscient que c'était ce qu'il cherchait. Ce qu'il espérait.

\- Écoute-moi bien, Gordon, parce que je ne te le dirais pas deux fois. Je me fiche totalement de ce que tu peux penser de moi et de Castiel... ce que tu peux penser de ce que tu as vu ce soir. Mais je te conseille vivement de le garder pour toi. Parce que je ne te laisserais pas nous dénigrer ainsi sans ressentir le besoin de te remettre à ta place.

Il avait repris les mots de Gordon volontairement. Il avait fait cela pour lui prouver qu'il n'avait définitivement pas peur de lui. Il fut évident que cela fonctionnait. Les yeux de Gordon s'assombrirent et il perdit son sourire. Il avait peur de ce dont Dean était capable. Et quand le jeune homme s'en rendit compte à son tour, il le relâcha et recula aussitôt d'un pas.

\- Maintenant, j'aimerais assez que tu nous laisses tranquilles, Cas et moi. Merci de nous proposer ton aide mais on s'en sort très bien, tous les deux. On n'a pas besoin de toi.

Gordon croisa ses bras sur son torse, sans doute pour se donner un peu de contenance. Il semblait toujours avoir peur mais il avait repris le contrôle sur ses émotions. Castiel en avait assez de le voir. Il croisa les doigts pour qu'il suive le conseil appuyé de Dean et retourne dans sa chambre. Ça ne réglerait pas leur problème pour autant. Ils allaient devoir en parler à Gabriel. Le mettre au courant de ce qui venait d'arriver. Et le convaincre de renoncer à suivre Gordon. Il espérait sincèrement que son frère le croirait.

\- Tu sais, Dean... tu parles beaucoup et sans doute que ça fonctionne avec lui, mais ça ne marche pas avec moi. Et ça ne marchera pas non plus avec les gens de mon camp. Je préfère te prévenir tout de suite. Tu n'auras aucun pouvoir, là-bas. Aucune autorité. Alors peut-être que ton numéro de macho fonctionne dans votre petit groupe, mais quand on sera arrivés, tu devras rentrer dans le rang. Et tu devras fermer ta grande gueule et suivre les ordres.

Castiel jeta un coup d'œil à Dean et le vit sourire. Gordon sembla surpris par sa réaction mais il ne dit rien.

\- Désolé de te décevoir, Gordon... Il est évident que tu vas être triste de l'apprendre, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de rester avec vous. Je ferai en sorte que Castiel et Gabriel arrivent sains et saufs à Sacramento et je ficherai le camp ensuite.

Castiel sentit son cœur se serrer en entendant le jeune homme confirmer ce qu'il savait déjà. Il avait espéré que Dean changerait d'avis en arrivant au camp. Qu'il finirait par comprendre qu'il avait besoin de stabilité et qu'il ne pouvait pas continuer à se battre seul. Mais avec ce que Gordon venait de lui dire, il était évident qu'il resterait sur ses positions et qu'il ne laisserait personne le convaincre du contraire.

\- Oh, je pense que je devrais pouvoir m'en remettre. On se passera facilement de toi. Tu as sans doute pris l'habitude de te sentir indispensable mais on a déjà notre lot d'imbéciles qui cherchent visiblement à compenser la taille de leur sexe en jouant les gros durs. Un de plus, ce serait certainement un de trop. J'espère juste que ton petit copain ne passera pas ses journées à pleurer ton absence.

Castiel en avait assez que Gordon parle de lui comme s'il n'était pas là. Comme s'il n'avait pas d'avis à donner.

\- Si les gens de ton camp sont tous comme toi, je ne suis plus vraiment sûr d'y être à ma place, déclara-t-il d'une voix forte.

Gordon se tourna alors enfin vers lui et le dévisagea une seconde.

\- Rassure-toi, joli cœur... la majeure partie des membres du camp sont des libéraux stupides qui prônent l'égalité de droit et de chance. Ils t'accepteront les bras ouverts même quand ils sauront. Mais peu importe ce qu'il pensent des gens de ton espèce... en ce qui me concerne, je n'aurai jamais aucun respect pour une pédale. Et je sais qu'au moins quelques-uns de mes camarades seront de mon avis.

Castiel avait déjà été confronté à une telle hostilité. Quand il avait commencé à travailler, certains de ses collègues s'étaient indignés en apprenant qu'il était gay. Ils avaient été jusqu'à laisser sous-entendre qu'il était une menace pour ses élèves. Bien sûr, Castiel avait reçu le soutien de la majorité du corps enseignant. Son poste n'avait pas été menacé. Il avait alors fait en sorte de ne pas tenir compte de ceux qui ne l'acceptaient pas. Il en serait à nouveau capable quand ils seraient à Sacramento. Pour Gabriel, il apprendrait à les ignorer comme il l'avait fait avant la fin du monde. Il refusait de laisser Gordon le convaincre du contraire. Il ne se laisserait pas intimider.

\- Maintenant, Messieurs, si vous le voulez bien, je vais retourner me coucher, puisqu'il est évident que ma présence vous indispose. Je vous laisse méditer tout ça et reprendre vos... activités là où vous les avez laissées.

Castiel fut incapable de protester et regarda Gordon s'éloigner d'eux rapidement. Quand il fut à nouveau enfermé dans sa chambre, il se tourna vers Dean. Le jeune homme semblait toujours fou furieux. Et Castiel ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'ils devaient faire maintenant.

\- Dean, je... commença-t-il sans trop savoir comme finir sa phrase.

« Je suis désolé » n'avait aucun sens. Il n'avait pas de raisons de s'excuser. Il n'avait rien fait de mal. Il espérait que Dean ne lui en voulait pas pour ce que Gordon leur avait dit.

\- On doit parler à Gabriel, le coupa alors le jeune homme sans le regarder.

Castiel savait qu'il avait raison. Il était important que son frère soit averti du genre d'homme que Gordon était. Ils devaient discuter de ce qui les attendait et décider si oui ou non, ils souhaitaient toujours rejoindre Sacramento avec lui. Castiel était toutefois convaincu que son frère ne renoncerait pas à leur projet simplement parce que Gordon était un idiot intolérant. Et Castiel était tenté de dire qu'il avait raison. Il avait fait en sorte, toute sa vie, de ne pas laisser l'avis des autres dicter ses choix et ses décisions. Il n'avait pas non plus l'intention de se cacher. Mais ils devaient tout de même prendre en considération le fait qu'ils pourraient être confronté à d'autres personnes comme Gordon, une fois là-bas.

\- Sans doute, oui... mais je doute qu'il change d'avis.

\- Est-ce que tu as entendu ce qu'il a dit ?

Castiel hocha la tête. Il était évident que Dean n'était pas en colère contre lui. Il était furieux contre Gordon. Et peut-être un peu contre Gabriel, aussi. Castiel pouvait le comprendre. Il avait été au moins aussi indigné que lui la première fois où on lui avait fait des remarques ouvertement homophobes. Il avait alors ressenti le besoin de se défendre. Mais Gabriel avait pris le temps de lui expliquer qu'il avait eu tort. Qu'il était normal d'être en colère mais que céder à ses pulsions ne ferait que les convaincre qu'ils avaient raison. Les pousser à continuer. Il devait se montrer plus intelligents qu'eux. C'était ce qu'il avait fait depuis. Ce qu'il continuerait à faire. Ce n'était jamais simple. Mais avec le temps, il avait appris à l'accepter. Pour Dean, en revanche, c'était encore trop nouveau pour qu'il soit capable de réfléchir calmement. Il n'était pas lucide et il ne le serait pas si Castiel ne réussissait pas à lui comprendre que c'était nécessaire. Il doutait toutefois d'en être capable sans l'aide de Gabriel.

\- Oui, j'ai entendu, et crois-moi... ce n'est pas la première fois que je suis confronté à une telle hostilité. Mais je ne peux pas fuir à chaque fois que quelqu'un tient de tels propos. Je le refuse parce que je n'ai pas honte de ce que je suis. Je n'ai pas honte d'être gay. Je me fiche de ce que Gordon pense de moi. Je me fiche qu'il m'insulte. J'estime avoir le droit d'être en sécurité et il ne me convaincra pas du contraire.

Dean secoua la tête en faisant enfin face à Castiel.

\- Non. Je suis désolé, Cas, mais je ne peux pas accepter qu'il... je ne peux pas le laisser dire toutes ces choses et le suivre en souriant juste parce qu'il nous fait de belles promesses. On ne sait rien des gens qui nous attendent là-bas. Ils pourraient tous être comme lui. Ils pourraient nous vouloir du mal, et... non, ce n'est pas possible.

Castiel soupira longuement puis prit quelques secondes pour retrouver son calme. Il était en colère, lui aussi. Il l'était à chaque fois qu'il entendait ce genre de propos. Il avait juste plus d'expérience dans ce domaine que son compagnon.

\- C'est une possibilité, oui... mais on ne le saura pas tant qu'on ne les aura pas rencontrés. Et je suis désolé de te dire ça mais je ne crois pas que la décision te revienne. Tu as été suffisamment clair sur le voyage. Tu ne resteras pas. Alors en fin de compte, peu importe ce que ces gens pensent de moi... de nous. Tu n'auras pas à composer avec, puisque tu partiras aussi sec. C'est à moi de décider si je me sens ou non capable de rester dans un endroit où tout le monde ne sera pas forcément content de me voir.

Dean ne dit rien et Castiel sut alors que ses propos l'avaient blessé. Mais il estimait avoir le droit de le dire. Il ne reprochait pas à son compagnon son choix de ne pas rester. Ce n'était pas son rôle de lui dire ce qu'il devait ou non faire. Mais Dean n'avait pas non plus le droit de lui reprocher son choix.

\- Écoute... il est inutile de se disputer sans en avoir parlé à Gabriel. Je veux connaître son avis avant de prendre la moindre décision. Et je veux qu'on en parle calmement tous ensemble. Il est évident que Gordon veut nous pousser à nous entre-déchirer. Je refuse de le laisser gagner.

Dean hocha la tête, même s'il ne semblait pas particulièrement enthousiaste. Castiel lui adressa alors un petit sourire triste avant de prendre la direction de leur chambre. Il était inutile d'attendre plus longtemps pour avertir Gabriel. Ils devaient prendre une décision avant le lever du soleil. Il espérait juste que tout se passerait bien entre eux trois. Que leurs divergences d'opinion ne les pousseraient pas à se déchirer bêtement. Ils avaient besoin de rester unis quelle que soit leur décision.


	15. Dispute

**Bonjour !**

 **Voici le 15ème chapitre de cette histoire (quoi déjà ?).**

 **Mille merci à toutes les personnes qui me lisent, qui m'écrivent ... et mille merci à Elyrine qui continue de faire un travail génial sur la correction de mon histoire.**

 **Bonne lecture et à lundi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **Restless heart syndrom de Green Day**

 **Chapitre 15 : Dispute**

 _« Le problème avec toi, Dean, c'est que lorsque tu te disputes avec quelqu'un, si des mots durs sont échangés, tu es parfaitement capable de tirer un trait sur cette personne et l'effacer pour de bon de ta vie. Il n'y a qu'à moi que tu peux tout pardonner. Je t'ai fait du mal et tu ne m'en as jamais tenu rigueur. Je t'en suis reconnaissant. Mais tu dois apprendre à en faire de même avec les autres. Parfois, une dispute est salutaire. Elle est nécessaire pour mettre les choses au clair et repartir de zéro. Il faut que tu apprennes à pardonner aux autres. Personne n'est parfait. Et à force de rayer ainsi les gens de ta vie, tu finiras seul. Quand je ne serais plus là, tu n'auras plus personne. Ce n'est pas ce que je souhaite. »_

 _Journal de Sam Winchester. 29 août 2016_

Dean ne s'était jamais retrouvé personnellement confronté à une telle intolérance. Il n'ignorait pas qu'il existait, dans le monde d'avant également, des gens qui rejetaient tous ceux qui n'étaient pas comme eux. Que ce soit en raison de leur couleur de peau, de leur religion ou de leurs préférences sexuelles. Cela l'avait toujours révolté. Mais parce qu'il était blanc et hétérosexuel, il n'avait jamais été la cible de telles attaques. Il savait à présent combien il était difficile d'entendre de tels propos. De telles insultes.

Il ne comprenait pas comment Castiel pouvait être aussi calme. Il aurait dû hurler, se battre ou au moins se défendre avec vigueur. Il s'était juste laissé faire. De toute évidence, il avait de l'expérience dans ce domaine. Et il pensait que l'indifférence était sa meilleure arme. Dean n'était pas de son avis. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il aurait collé son poing dans la figure de Gordon. Il lui aurait fait passer l'envie de tenir de tels propos. De juger les gens sur leurs différences.

Il savait bien que ça n'aurait pas été raisonnable. Qu'il était préférable de faire profil bas. Mais il ne pouvait pas accepter qu'on l'insulte ainsi. Il ne pouvait pas non accepter qu'on dénigre Castiel quand il n'avait rien fait de mal.

Il avait envie de croire qu'au camp à Sacramento, la majeure partie des gens seraient capables d'accepter son compagnon. Qu'ils ne le mettraient pas à l'écart simplement parce qu'il était gay. Castiel avait raison. Peu importait ce qu'ils penseraient de lui. Il ne resterait pas. Mais il était capital que Castiel puisse être intégré.

Il ne pouvait pas ignorer le risque qu'il faisait courir à son compagnon en l'abandonnant en territoire hostile. Si Gordon avait menti et que tous ses camarades étaient comme lui, Castiel deviendrait aussitôt une cible. Et puisqu'il ne semblait pas enclin à se battre pour se défendre, sa vie deviendrait rapidement un enfer.

Il était donc convaincu que le jeu n'en valait pas la chandelle. Le risque était trop grand. Il était préférable de l'éviter. Il devait bien exister un endroit où les deux frères seraient totalement acceptés et où personne ne les jugerait. Il suffisait d'être patient et de chercher.

Castiel ne semblait toutefois pas de son avis. Il était visiblement toujours partant pour rejoindre Sacramento et pour tenter sa chance là-bas. Dean espérait sincèrement que Gabriel se montrerait plus raisonnable. Même s'il en doutait. L'aîné des deux frères était clairement celui qui avait le plus besoin que cela fonctionne. Il n'était pas taillé pour vivre sur la route. Il n'était pas suffisamment fort pour affronter les dangers qui les attendaient s'ils renonçaient au camp. Castiel le lui avait dit lui-même avant que tout ne dégénère. Une telle déception tuerait son frère. Pas littéralement, bien sûr. Mais perdre cet espoir auquel il s'était raccroché depuis leur départ du centre commercial serait le coup dur de trop.

Dean aurait aimé pouvoir leur donner ce qu'ils voulaient tous les deux. Il se sentait étrangement responsable de leur bien-être. Parce qu'il était attaché à Castiel et qu'il appréciait également Gabriel. Parce qu'il voulait les voir heureux, même si cela impliquait qu'il reparte sans eux.

Il ne voulait pas agir égoïstement. Il voulait faire ce qui était juste. Mais à cet instant précis et après ce que Gordon avait dit, il était convaincu que ce qui était le plus raisonnable était également ce qui serait le plus difficile pour les deux frères.

Il avait besoin qu'ils le comprennent. Il ne savait pas encore comment les en convaincre, mais il était prêt à en débattre des heures pour obtenir ce qu'il souhaitait.

Il était fou de voir combien la situation avait évolué rapidement en quelques minutes. Avant l'arrivée de Gordon, Dean se sentait bien. Il avait expérimenté un des orgasmes les plus incroyables de sa vie. Il avait franchi un cap qui le terrifiait et avait accepté de faire entièrement confiance à Castiel. Il avait aimé ce que son compagnon lui avait fait. Il avait adoré lui procurer du plaisir en retour. Il commençait à envisager sérieusement de franchir la prochaine étape avec lui. Il en avait même très envie. Mais Gordon avait tout gâché. Et à présent, il pouvait sentir cette opportunité lui échapper doucement.

Ce n'était toutefois pas le plus important. Il devait mettre sa déception de côté et se concentrer sur l'essentiel. Il n'était même pas sûr que Castiel pourrait envisager de recommencer après leur discussion. Si elle ne se finissait pas bien, il perdrait non seulement la chance de mettre les deux frères en sécurité, mais également celle de vivre d'autres moments avec son compagnon.

Castiel marchait devant lui et semblait totalement déterminé. Dean était en retrait. Il redoutait ce moment. Il serait probablement seul contre deux. Et il savait parfaitement comment cela le ferait se sentir. Pris au piège. Encerclé et acculé. Il ne réagissait jamais bien dans ces circonstances. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment gérer les disputer. Sam le lui en avait souvent fait le reproche. Il l'avait même écrit dans son journal. Dean ne fuyait pas les conflits. Il les affrontait toujours. Mais il le faisait tête baissée. Il s'emportait trop rapidement et finissait par dire des choses blessantes. Puis quand il s'entendait dire des choses qui ne lui plaisaient pas, il partait sans se retourner. Et il ne revenait plus en arrière. Il avait perdu quelques amis comme ça. Il ne l'avait jamais vraiment regretté avant de lire ce que Sam avait écrit. Son petit frère avait raison sur un point. En continuant comme ça, Dean finirait forcément seul. Il était peut-être temps pour lui d'apprendre à faire des concessions. De mettre son orgueil de côté et d'accepter les critiques. S'il devait le faire pour quelqu'un, c'était pour Castiel. Il ne voulait pas que les choses se finissent mal entre son compagnon et lui.

Quand il rejoignit la chambre à son tour, il fut aussitôt accueilli par Red. Il l'avait laissé dans la chambre pour qu'il se repose et qu'il veille sur Gabriel. Mais son chien semblait ne pas avoir très bien vécu son absence. Il prit donc quelques secondes pour le caresser et le rassurer. Red appuya sa truffe dans son cou comme pour sentir son pouls avant de lui donner un grand coup de langue en travers du visage. Dean était peut être sur le point de perdre Gabriel et Castiel. Mais il aurait toujours Red avec lui. Cette certitude le soulagea quelque peu.

Quand son chien eut fini de lui faire sa fête, il tourna le visage vers Castiel. Il avait visiblement réveillé son frère et ils le regardaient patiemment, attendant probablement qu'il ait fini ce qu'il faisait pour engager la conversation.

\- Ok, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda finalement Gabriel en se frottant les yeux.

Il avait les cheveux qui pointaient dans toutes les directions sur le crâne et la trace de l'oreiller sur la joue. Ça aurait pu être drôle si la situation n'était pas aussi sérieuse.

\- On doit parler de Gordon, déclara Castiel en s'asseyant sur le lit libre.

Dean ne savait pas bien où s'installer. Il refusait de prendre place à côté de Castiel et il lui semblait malvenu de s'asseoir à côté de Gabriel quand il était encore à peine réveillé. Il opta donc pour une des chaises qui étaient appuyées contre un mur. Il la tira jusqu'aux lits et s'installa dessus. Red prit aussitôt place à côté de lui. Dean posa une main sur sa tête pour se rassurer.

\- Parler de lui sans qu'il ne soit là ne me semble pas très correct. Surtout si c'est pour lui faire des reproches... et je suppose que c'est exactement ce que vous avez en tête, avança Gabriel en croisant ses bras sur son torse.

Dean ne comprenait pas pourquoi le frère de Castiel ressentait le besoin de défendre un homme qu'il connaissait à peine. Bien sûr, à ses yeux, Gordon représentait l'espoir d'une vie meilleure. Mais il ne pouvait être aveugle au point de ne pas voir que quelque chose clochait chez lui.

\- Gabe, s'il te plaît, c'est important. Il a... je ne lui fais pas confiance, expliqua Castiel.

Il semblait bizarrement hésitant face à son frère quand il avait été parfaitement sûr de lui avec Dean. Il se demanda alors si Sam avait parfois ressenti quelque chose de similaire en tentant d'avoir une conversation sérieuse avec Dean. C'était peut-être toujours ainsi pour un petit frère s'apprêtant à dire quelque chose de désagréable à son aîné.

\- Je sais, Cassie, et je ne t'en veux pas. Mais, en ce qui me concerne, je suis sûr qu'il est sincère. Je ne dis pas qu'il ne faut pas être méfiant. Je suis toutefois convaincu qu'il ne nous ment pas. Il m'a tout l'air de quelqu'un de bien.

Dean ne put s'empêcher de rire en entendant cela. Gabriel tourna le visage vers lui et le foudroya aussitôt du regard. Mais le jeune homme se fichait totalement de le vexer ou de le blesser. Il avait tort et il allait devoir en prendre conscience.

\- Il est venu nous trouver, Dean et moi, il y a quelques minutes et ce qu'il nous a dit... si tu avais été là, tu changerais probablement d'avis le concernant.

\- Ah oui et pourquoi donc ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu faire d'aussi horrible ?

Dean était convaincu qu'il était préférable de laisser Castiel lui raconter l'histoire sans intervenir. C'était probablement déjà suffisamment difficile pour son compagnon sans qu'il ait à composer avec ses remarques. Mais il ne pouvait pas rester silencieux devant l'aveuglement de Gabriel. Et devant sa stupidité flagrante.

\- Il a traité ton frère de pédale, déclara-t-il en soutenant le regard de Gabriel.

Ce dernier fronça alors les sourcils avant d'ouvrir la bouche puis de la refermer sans rien dire. Il se tourna vers son frère et comptait de toute évidence sur lui pour lui expliquer un peu plus précisément la situation. Castiel déglutit avec peine avant de se lancer.

\- C'est vrai, Gabe. Dean n'exagère pas. Il n'a pas dit que ça, d'ailleurs. Je te passe les détails, mais il n'est clairement pas enchanté par mon homosexualité.

Gabriel se passa une main sur le visage puis dans les cheveux. Cela n'eut pour effet que de les décoiffer plus encore. Dean sourit malgré lui avant de détourner les yeux. La situation était grave et il ne devait surtout pas l'oublier.

\- Ok, il est homophobe... ce n'est donc pas quelqu'un de bien mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il n'est pas honnête. Tu sais ce que je pense des gens comme lui. Si j'en ai l'occasion, je lui donnerais ma façon de penser. Mais ça ne change rien au fait qu'il peut nous conduire au camp. On réglera tout ça une fois arrivés.

Dean fit glisser sa main du crâne au cou de Red. Il sourit à nouveau quand son chien posa aussitôt sa tête sur sa cuisse. Il semblait avoir senti que son maître était angoissé. Et comme toujours, il faisait en sorte de lui apporter un peu de réconfort.

\- Gabe, ce qu'il a dit était... tu ne l'as pas entendu... c'était... il semblait écœuré, et... il a laissé sous-entendre que certains autres au camp pensaient comme lui. Que je ne serais pas forcément le bienvenu. Qu'ils ne me montreraient jamais aucun respect.

Gabriel soupira longuement en baissant les yeux sur ses jambes couvertes par le drap. Il fronça ensuite à nouveau les sourcils, inclina la tête sur le côté avant de tourner à nouveau le visage vers son frère. Il semblait avoir pris conscience de quelque chose.

\- Comment... pourquoi est-ce qu'il a tenu de tels propos ? Il n'a pas pu deviner que tu es gay ? Tu n'as pas été lui dire, si ?

Dean n'avait pas songé une seule seconde qu'ils allaient devoir avouer ce qu'ils avaient fait à Gabriel. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir envie qu'il le sache. C'était entre Castiel et lui. Et Gordon aussi, bien sûr. Il aurait dû y penser. C'était inévitable. Il avait à présent peur de la réaction de Gabriel. Il était évident que Dean n'était pas le partenaire idéal pour son frère. Il ne serait probablement pas enchanté d'apprendre ce qu'ils avaient fait.

\- Non, ce n'est pas quelque chose que je crie sur tous les toits, même si tu sais que je n'en ai pas honte.

\- Tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir honte, précisa Gabriel aussitôt.

\- Je sais. Tu me l'as répété suffisamment souvent pour m'en convaincre. Mais je sais aussi que beaucoup ne sont pas prêts à l'accepter, alors... non, je ne l'ai pas dit à Gordon. Il l'a... disons qu'il l'a compris par lui-même.

Castiel ne semblait définitivement pas à l'aise. Dean ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'il avait peur que Gabriel lui reproche son choix de partenaire ou simplement le fait qu'il ait fait quoi que ce soit de ce type en plein milieu d'un parking dans un monde où il était interdit de se montrer aussi vulnérable si on voulait survivre. Il était égoïste de la part du jeune homme de le laisser se débrouiller seul. Ils étaient aussi coupables l'un que l'autre. Il était peut-être temps pour lui de prendre son courage à deux mains et d'intervenir. Après tout, il était préférable pour Castiel que Gabriel s'emporte contre Dean plutôt que contre lui.

\- Il nous a surpris ensemble, souffla-t-il.

Il n'avait pas honte de ce qu'ils avaient fait. Mais il n'était pas non plus totalement à l'aise à l'idée d'en parler ouvertement. C'était encore trop nouveau pour lui.

\- Comment ça, il... quoi ?

Dean avait la sensation d'avoir été suffisamment clair. Il supposait toutefois que ce n'était pas facile à comprendre pour Gabriel. Le jeune homme avait lui-même dit qu'il n'était pas gay juste après leur rencontre. Et ce n'était pas quelque chose que les hétéros faisaient quand ils étaient sûrs de leur sexualité.

Le jeune homme reporta son attention sur Castiel. Il avait les mains qui pendaient entre ses cuisses et les yeux fixés sur le sol à ses pieds. Il était visiblement tendu et ne semblait pas prêt à s'expliquer. C'était donc à Dean de prendre les choses en main.

\- Il nous a surpris ensemble, répéta-t-il alors en espérant que cela allait suffire.

Gabriel ne semblait toutefois toujours pas comprendre ce qu'il sous-entendait par là. Il était soit réellement stupide, soit encore trop endormi pour être totalement lucide. Dans tous les cas, il allait voir besoin que Dean lui dise les choses plus clairement encore.

\- Ensemble ? Tu veux dire... ensemble en train de monter la garde ? Il a pensé que... non, attendez, il... qu'est-ce qu'il a surpris exactement ?

Dean se racla la gorge pour gagner quelques secondes. Mais comme Castiel restait désespérément silencieux, il fut obligé de se lancer.

\- Il nous a vu nous embrasser, et... pas uniquement ça. Je sais que c'était stupide de se laisser aller comme ça en plein milieu du parking mais on n'a pas vraiment réfléchi.

\- Vous couchez ensemble ?

Dean secoua aussitôt la tête. Gabriel se tourna alors vers son frère, mais ce dernier n'avait pas bougé. Il avait les yeux fermés à présent et semblait vouloir disparaître pour échapper à cette conversation. Dean était en colère contre lui. Après tout, il semblait parfaitement assumer son homosexualité. Il aurait avoir le courage de dire ce qui se passait entre Dean et lui à son frère. Il n'avait pas le droit de laisser le jeune homme se débrouiller seul.

\- Non, on... on n'a pas été aussi loin. Et d'ailleurs, ça n'a aucune importance. Ce qu'il a vu a suffi à le pousser à montrer son vrai visage.

\- C'est... désolé mais c'est un peu difficile pour moi d'apprendre que vous êtes... quoi ? Un couple ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne me l'avez pas dit avant ? J'estime que j'avais le droit de savoir, et... je croyais que tu n'étais pas gay !

Dean soupira longuement. Il n'avait pas imaginé que la conversation prendrait cette tournure. Ils n'étaient pas là pour parler de ses incertitudes concernant son hétérosexualité. Et certainement pas non plus pour donner les détails de ce qu'il avait fait avec Castiel à son grand frère. Ils devaient absolument prendre une décision concernant Gordon.

\- Visiblement, je ne suis pas aussi hétéro que je le prétends et franchement, ce n'est pas une surprise pour moi et non... on n'est pas en couple. Mais si tu le veux bien, j'aimerais assez qu'on en revienne à l'essentiel, maintenant.

Gabriel se mordilla la lèvre inférieure une seconde avant de se tourner une nouvelle fois vers son frère. Castiel semblait enfin sortir doucement de sa torpeur. Il leva les yeux vers Gabriel et lui adressa un petit sourire triste.

\- Je suis désolé... j'aurais dû t'en parler, mais c'est... c'est arrivé brusquement et je ne pensais pas... je ne pensais pas que ça avait de l'importance puisqu'on n'est pas ensemble. Je ne pensais même pas qu'on recommencerait, et...

\- Recommencerait ? Parce que c'est arrivé plus d'une fois ?

Castiel hocha la tête pour le lui confirmer. Dean, quant à lui, leva les yeux au plafond, agacé par ce qui était en train de se passer. Il ne comprenait pas que Gabriel soit incapable de voir que ce n'était pas ce qui importait. Il avait le droit d'être surpris. Il avait également le droit de leur demander s'ils formaient un couple car c'était effectivement susceptible de changer la dynamique de leur groupe. Mais il aurait dû se préoccuper avant tout de ce que Gordon avait dit. Il aurait dû être furieux que son frère ait pu être insulté de la sorte. C'est ce que Dean aurait ressenti s'il avait été à la place de Gabriel et Sam à celle de Castiel. Il se souvenait être intervenu plus d'une fois auprès de gamins qui s'en prenaient à son frère quand il était encore à l'école. Il n'aurait jamais pu rester aussi calme à la place de son compagnon.

\- Quoi ? Tu veux tous les détails ? C'est ça que tu cherches ? Parce que si c'est le cas, je veux bien te les donner.

\- Dean, intervint Castiel d'une toute petite voix.

\- Non, Cas. Il est important qu'on discute de ce qu'on va faire demain et si ton frère a besoin de tout savoir de nous avant de pouvoir se concentrer sur l'essentiel alors je vais lui donner les détails.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Gabriel et le dévisagea une seconde.

\- La première fois, c'était hier soir pendant qu'on montait la garde. On s'est embrassés, et... je ne pensais pas une seconde que j'aimerais ça mais... ensuite, ton frère m'a plaqué contre un mur et m'a baissé le pantalon pour...

\- Ok, ok, stop, le coupa Gabriel dont les joues étaient devenues rouges.

Il agitait ses mains devant lui pour faire taire Dean et ce dernier s'exécuta aussitôt.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin des détails. Je suis juste... je suis surpris d'accord. Mais tu as raison. Ce n'est clairement pas le plus important. Donc, Gordon vous a surpris.

Dean acquiesça, satisfait de voir qu'il avait enfin obtenu ce qu'il voulait. Soulagé aussi de ne pas avoir à décrire avec précisions ce que Castiel lui avait fait. C'était une chose de se permettre d'y penser quand il était seul. Mais ça en était une autre de le dire ouvertement.

\- Au début, il s'est contenté de se moquer de nous. De nous faire savoir qu'il désapprouvait. Et franchement, si ça en était resté là, je ne pense pas que je t'en aurais parlé, enchaîna Castiel d'une voix plus assurée.

\- Et tu aurais eu tort, Cassie. On s'est promis de ne rien se cacher. De ne pas avoir de secrets l'un pour l'autre. Et tu sais que j'aurais été de ton côté. Je t'aurais soutenu mais... passons, ce n'est pas le sujet. Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait, ensuite ?

Dean était totalement fasciné par la dynamique entre les deux frères. Elle était par moment similaire à celle qu'il y avait eu entre Sam et lui. Mais également bizarrement différente, parfois. A cet instant précis, Castiel ressemblait à un enfant pris en flagrant délit par ses parents. Il avait les épaules basses, la tête rentrée entre elles. Et il mordillait l'ongle de son pouce avec frénésie. Sam s'était souvent comporté de la sorte quand il était enfant et que Dean avait un reproche à lui faire. Il était évident que Gabriel avait assumé le rôle de parents avec Castiel depuis la mort de leur père et de leur mère. Un peu comme Dean avait dû le faire après la démission évidente de John. Il se sentait proche de Gabriel. Il ne l'enviait pas. Il savait combien il pouvait être dur d'être à la fois un père, une mère et un grand frère quand on n'était soi-même pas encore adulte. Mais il savait qu'il n'y avait rien de plus satisfaisant que de voir la personne dont on s'était occupé réussir dans sa vie. Parce qu'on savait qu'on avait joué notre rôle. Qu'on avait compté.

\- Il a... il n'a rien dit que je n'ai pas déjà entendu, malheureusement. Il a fait des allusions... a menacé Dean de le remettre à sa place... de lui apprendre à rentrer dans le rang face à un vrai homme. Et franchement, ce n'est pas tant ce qu'il a dit clairement mais plutôt ce qu'il a suggéré qui me fait douter.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a suggéré ?

Dean choisit d'intervenir à nouveau.

\- Eh bien, en premier lieu, en me faisant comprendre qu'il serait ravi de me remettre à ma place et de me montrer ce qu'un homme... un vrai... pourrait me faire, je ne pense pas trop m'avancer en disant qu'il laissait sous-entendre qu'il était prêt à... à me...

\- A te violer ? Demanda Gabriel qui ne semblait pas avoir de difficulté à prononcer le mot, quand Dean avait déjà dû mal à le penser.

Il hocha la tête puis la secoua. Il n'était pas tout à fait sûr que c'était ce que Gordon avait en tête. Mais il supposait que c'était la menace qu'il avait voulu faire passer.

\- Ça ou juste me tabasser. Mais ça n'avait rien de plaisant, dans tous les cas. Et il n'y a pas que ça... il a clairement dit qu'il n'accorderait jamais sa confiance à une... et je le cite... à une pédale dans le genre de ton frère. Et il a ajouté ensuite que certains de ses camarades penseraient la même chose. Qu'ils ne l'accepteraient pas.

Gabriel soupira alors longuement. Le silence s'installa entre eux pendant un moment. Castiel avait toujours le regard d'un chien battu et son frère semblait en proie à une intense réflexion. Dean, quant à lui, ne voyait pas vraiment quoi ajouter. Cela aurait dû suffire à convaincre Gabriel qu'ils ne devaient surtout pas suivre Gordon. Il ne comprenait pas qu'il puisse encore hésiter.

\- Ok, certaines personnes là-bas sont visiblement des enfoirés d'homophobes. Mais pas tous, c'est bien ça ?

\- Non, pas tous, confirma Castiel.

Dean voyait clairement où Gabriel voulait en venir en faisant une telle remarque. Il était évident qu'il n'était pas prêt à renoncer à son projet juste pour quelques personnes. Et sans doute était-ce la réaction logique à avoir. Mais c'était également dangereux. Bien sûr, Castiel ne pourrait pas éternellement éviter les homophobes qui le jugeraient sur ses préférences. Il n'avait pas pu le faire avant l'apocalypse. Il ne pourrait pas le faire plus maintenant. Mais Gordon serait là. Et il représentait une menace. Peu importait qu'il soit un cas isolé. Il pourrait parfaitement s'en prendre à Castiel. Et Gabriel était incapable de le défendre.

\- Cassie, tu sais ce que je pense de tout ça et... tu sais combien j'aimerais pouvoir te protéger de ces personnes mais... on ne pourra jamais tous les éviter et on ne pourra pas non plus les faire changer d'avis. Ce n'est pas vraiment différent de ce que tu as vécu avant, et tu as toujours été capable de les ignorer. Je sais que tu en seras aussi capable une fois à Sacramento. S'ils sont minoritaires, il te suffira de ne pas prêter attention à eux. Je serais avec toi et tu pourras compter sur moi pour les remettre à leur place à chaque fois que ce sera nécessaire. Si on renonce maintenant, on donnera à Gordon ce qu'il cherche. Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux.

Castiel secoua la tête.

\- Non, et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Je me fiche de ce qu'il peut penser ou dire de moi. Tout comme je me fiche de ce que ses amis peuvent penser. Mais on ne peut pas ignorer qu'il représente tout de même une menace. Il pourrait tenter quelque chose.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il osera une fois arrivés au camp. De toute évidence, il y a des gens là-bas qui ne sont pas de son avis. Pourquoi vous l'aurait-il dit si ce n'était pas le cas ? La seule chose qu'il peut faire, c'est vous insulter. Cassie... tu es plus fort que ça.

Dean trouvait Gabriel égoïste. Il avait la sensation qu'il faisait passer son désir de trouver un refuge avant les intérêts et la sécurité de son frère. Il avait envie de lui dire. Il savait que Gabriel ne le prendrait pas bien. Mais il était peut-être temps pour lui d'entendre toutes ces choses pour prendre enfin conscience de l'absurdité de son raisonnement.

\- Donc quoi ? Tu penses que le risque n'est pas suffisamment grand pour renoncer ? Tu préfères tenter le coup, même si ton frère sera visiblement confronté à de l'hostilité ? Même si certains là-bas sont prêt à l'accepter, Gordon en lui même est une menace. Il pourrait s'en prendre à lui. Il pourrait faire de sa vie un enfer. Je suis désolé de te le dire mais tu es égoïste.

\- Dean, intervint Castiel.

Mais le jeune homme n'en tint pas compte. C'était entre lui et Gabriel à présent. Peu importait que ce dernier n'aime pas ce qu'il entendait. Il avait besoin de le lui dire.

\- Moi, égoïste ? Je trouve ça franchement drôle que tu oses porter une telle accusation quand j'ai des doutes sur tes propres motivations. Il est évident que tu ne veux pas t'installer à Sacramento et il est évident aussi que tu n'as pas envie que Cassie y aille. Tu as envie de le garder pour toi, c'est ça ? Tu espères pouvoir continuer à t'amuser avec lui jusqu'à te lasser ? Et ensuite quoi ? Tu nous laisseras sur le bord de la route ? Dis-moi, Dean... qui de nous deux est le plus égoïste dans l'histoire ? Parce que, que tu veuilles le croire ou non, je n'ai que l'intérêt de mon frère en tête. Et je sais qu'il ne pourra jamais être en sécurité sur la route... à devoir constamment regarder par-dessus son épaule... et certainement pas uniquement pour que tu puisses ensuite te servir de lui quand bon te semble !

Dean se leva de sa chaise brusquement en entendant les accusations de Gabriel. Il pointa son index dans sa direction, furieux.

\- Je ne me sers pas de lui. Ce qui s'est passé entre nous n'a rien à voir avec les inquiétudes que j'ai concernant Gordon. Ne me fais pas passer pour le méchant de l'histoire quand il est évident que tu veux obliger ton frère à te suivre simplement parce que tu as trop peur de continuer à rouler pour réfléchir correctement... quand il est évident que tu es bien trop faible pour te battre. Tu baisses les bras et tu attends de ton frère qu'il se taise et te suive gentiment.

Il était évident, à présent, qu'ils ne pourraient jamais terminer cette discussion sans se disputer violemment. Dean n'ignorait pas que c'était sans doute ce que Gordon espérait. Il avait même probablement très envie de voir Dean prendre la fuite pour avoir ensuite les deux frères à sa merci. Il savait bien que sans lui, ils n'avaient aucune chance. Il n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser gagner.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me reproches exactement, Dean ? Mon désir de trouver un endroit où on pourrait tous les deux mener une vie presque normale sans plus avoir à se soucier des contaminés et des autres survivants en permanence ? Quoi ? Tu m'en veux d'avoir envie de protéger mon frère ?

\- Je te reproche de te ficher de ses intérêts et de te soucier avant tout des tiens. Il fera ce que tu lui demandes parce qu'il veut te faire plaisir et parce qu'il sait que tu as besoin de t'établir quelque part. Et tu es prêt à ignorer tout le reste juste pour obtenir ce que tu veux. Ne te cache pas derrière de fausses bonnes intentions quand tu te montres égoïste et imprudent. Tu ne sais pas ce dont Gordon est capable. Tu ne l'as pas entendu. Tu lui fais courir un risque.

Gabriel se leva à son tour de son lit. Dean était surpris de voir que Castiel ne faisait rien pour les empêcher de se disputer. Il semblait totalement choqué par ce qui se passait sous ses yeux. Il était visiblement incapable d'intervenir.

\- Tu ne sais rien de moi et tu ne sais pas ce dont je suis capable pour lui. J'ai toujours fait passer ses intérêts avant les miens. J'ai toujours voulu son bonheur sans me soucier du mien. Et il me semble avoir fait un bon boulot jusque-là puisqu'il est toujours en vie et avec moi. Est-ce que tu peux en dire autant de ton côté ?

C'était un coup bas et sans nul doute la chose la plus horrible que Gabriel puisse lui dire. Évoquer ainsi Sam donna l'impression à Dean de recevoir un coup de poing en plein estomac. Il fut incapable de reprendre sa respiration pendant de longues secondes et il recula malgré lui. Il n'avait pas parlé de son frère à Gabriel et Castiel. Mais il était évident qu'ils avaient compris par eux-mêmes après sa crise d'angoisse et ce qu'il avait dit quand il était encore sous l'effet du choc.

\- Ferme-la, souffla-t-il quand il fut à nouveau capable de parler.

\- Non, je ne vais pas la fermer, Dean. Il est peut être temps pour toi d'entendre toutes ces choses. Et crois-moi, je suis désolé de te devoir te faire de la peine mais je ne peux pas te laisser m'accuser sans réagir. Tu as parfaitement le droit de ne pas vouloir rejoindre Sacramento. Tu as le droit de préférer la vie sur la route à un endroit où tu pourrais être en sécurité. Je ne te juge pas. Mais je ne te permets pas de me juger non plus. Cassie a dû composer toute sa vie avec des gens comme Gordon. Il sait comment réagir quand on lui tient de tels propos. Il sait que c'est inévitable et qu'il est parfaitement capable de se défendre. On n'est pas peut-être pas entraînés comme toi, mais on n'est pas faibles pour autant. On s'en sort même plutôt bien.

Dean ressentait le besoin de partir. Il avait besoin d'échapper à cette discussion. Besoin de prendre l'air pour retrouver un semblant de calme. Les accusations de Gabriel étaient trop douloureuses. Elles étaient insupportables. Parce qu'elles lui rappelaient combien il avait manqué à sa tâche. A quel point il avait été incapable de tenir son rôle de grand frère et de sauver Sam. Il avait raison sur au moins un point. Gabriel était probablement un meilleur grand frère que lui.

\- Je ne peux... je ne peux pas rester... je dois... j'ai besoin de sortir, bafouilla-t-il alors.

\- Typique... tu fuis la confrontation quand il te devient trop difficile d'entendre dire la vérité.

\- Je ne fuis pas, protesta Dean faiblement.

Mais c'était pourtant exactement ce qu'il était sur le point de faire. Une nouvelle fois, Gabriel avait raison.

\- Si, tu fuis, Dean. Parce que tu sais que j'ai raison.

\- Gabriel, ça suffit ! Intervint alors Castiel.

Il s'était levé à son tour et Dean fut surpris de ne pas s'en être rendu compte plus tôt. Il semblait furieux et consterné.

\- Vous n'avez pas le droit de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là ou comme si mon avis ne comptait pas ! Je suis adulte et j'estime être capable de prendre mes propres décisions.

Gabriel hocha la tête, visiblement honteux. Dean, quant à lui, avait toujours des difficultés à reprendre sa respiration. Il avait le cœur qui battait dans les tempes et tous ses muscles étaient douloureux. Il avait la sensation d'avoir atteint un point de non-retour. A côté de lui, Red regardait Gabriel et semblait prêt à lui sauter au cou. Ce qu'il ferait sans doute si ce dernier faisait ne serait-ce qu'un pas en direction de son maître. Peu importait qu'il ne puisse pas comprendre exactement ce qui s'était dit. Il avait senti l'agressivité de Gabriel et le considérait comme une menace, à présent.

\- Gabriel, je sais que tu ne veux que mon bien et je sais que tu n'as jamais fait passer tes intérêts avant les miens. Je t'en suis reconnaissant, crois-moi. Mais tu sembles parfois oublier que je suis adulte, désormais, et que je n'ai plus autant besoin que tu veilles sur moi que quand j'étais enfant. Et tu n'avais pas le droit de dire toutes ces choses à Dean. Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il ne m'utilise pas. Il a accepté qu'on le suive bien avant qu'il se passe quoi que ce soit entre nous.

Gabriel ne dit rien et Castiel se tourna aussitôt vers Dean. C'était à son tour à présent. Il n'était pas sûr d'être prêt à entendre ce que son compagnon avait à lui dire.

\- Dean, je comprends pourquoi tu es inquiet et je suis de ton avis sur Gordon. Il est une menace. Mais je refuse de le laisser me priver de quelque chose que j'estime mériter simplement parce qu'il n'accepte pas qui je suis. Je ne peux pas le laisser m'atteindre. Je ne peux pas le laisser gagner. Et tu as tort de penser que je suivrais bêtement Gabriel juste pour lui faire plaisir. Je suis capable de donner mon avis et la plupart du temps, c'est lui qui fait ce que je lui demande. Tu ne sais rien de nous ou de notre passé. Tu n'as pas le droit de nous juger ou de porter la moindre accusation.

Dean était incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Sa gorge était nouée et il avait du mal à contenir ses sanglots. Il choisit donc de rester silencieux pour ne pas se ridiculiser plus encore.

\- Maintenant que c'est dit, voilà ce que je pense. Gordon n'est clairement pas quelqu'un de bien et on aurait tort de lui faire confiance. Mais je suis convaincu qu'il ne nous a pas menti en nous disant que les autres membres de son camp m'accepteront sans sourciller. Je ne dis pas ça uniquement parce que Gabriel a envie de s'établir là-bas. Je le dis parce que je le pense. Je suis prêt à accepter les insultes de Gordon et de ses amis. J'y suis habitué. Et je n'ai jamais renoncé à ce dont j'avais envie juste parce que j'étais confronté à l'hostilité d'une poignée d'imbéciles. Je suis prêt à tout pour être en sécurité. Je ne veux pas continuer à rouler sans but en espérant que les choses changent. Je veux rejoindre Sacramento et je veux tenter ma chance là bas. Si les choses ne se passent bien, alors tant pis... on partira. Mais au moins, on n'aura aucun regret.

Dean savait que c'était définitif. Que Castiel avait pris sa décision et qu'il ne reviendrait pas dessus. Il avait compris avant même d'avertir Gabriel que c'était ainsi que les choses finiraient. Il avait toutefois espéré obtenir l'appui de l'aîné des deux frères. Il avait échoué. Et il avait le choix à présent. Il pouvait refuser de les accompagner et de courir lui-même un quelconque risque. Ou il pouvait ravaler sa fierté et les conduire jusqu'à Sacramento pour veiller sur eux jusqu'à la fin. Il ne savait pas quoi faire.

\- Ok, Cassie, et désolé de... je suis désolé de m'être comporté ainsi. Je suis désolé aussi de t'avoir dit toutes ces choses, Dean. Tu ne le méritais pas.

Dean n'était pas encore prêt à accepter les excuses de Gabriel. Il savait qu'il devait lui aussi en présenter à son compagnon. Mais il était trop blessé pour le faire maintenant. Les propos de Gabriel avaient ravivé une blessure qui n'avait jamais réellement guéri. Et qui ne guérirait sans doute jamais. Il se sentait totalement mis à nu. Il avait la sensation que sa blessure était à vif et que le moindre mot de travers pourrait le faire s'écrouler complètement. Il savait toutefois qu'il ne pouvait pas rester éternellement silencieux. Il devait reprendre le dessus et faire un choix. Il prit quelques secondes pour y réfléchir mais sa décision s'imposa assez rapidement à lui. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner Castiel et Gabriel à leur sort. Il ne pourrait jamais vivre sans savoir s'ils étaient ou non en sécurité. Il déglutit avec peine, prit une grande inspiration puis reporta son attention sur Castiel.

\- Si ta décision est prise, alors je suppose que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, hein ?

\- Tu as toujours le choix, Dean. Je pourrais comprendre que tu ne veuilles pas nous suivre. Tu n'as aucune obligation envers nous. Nous ne sommes pas ta responsabilité.

Dean ricana une seconde. C'était là tout le problème. C'était même ce qui l'avait fait hésiter avant d'accepter que Castiel et Gabriel ne montent avec lui dans sa voiture. Il ne voulait pas se sentir responsable d'eux. Il ne voulait pas avoir à culpabiliser si toutefois il leur arrivait quelque chose. Mais il était trop tard pour ça. Il devait en assumer les conséquences.

\- Je vous accompagnerai jusqu'à Sacramento, et... je ferais en sorte de m'assurer que vous y êtes en sécurité avant de repartir.

Gabriel ouvrit alors la bouche, sans doute pour rappeler à Dean qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de lui, mais Castiel l'en dissuada en l'attrapant par le bras. C'était sans doute préférable. Dean n'était pas vraiment maître de ses émotions à ce moment précis. Il n'était pas sûr qu'il aurait été capable de se retenir si toutefois Gabriel avait dit quoi que ce soit de désagréable.

\- Merci, souffla Castiel.

\- Tu n'as pas à me remercier et... je vais... quelqu'un doit monter la garde. Je vais vous laisser.

\- Dean ? L'appela alors Gabriel dans son dos.

Mais le jeune homme ne pouvait pas rester. Il avait la sensation d'étouffer et il avait besoin d'être seul avant de laisser libre court à son chagrin. Il espérait que les deux frères le comprendraient. Il ne s'arrêta donc pas avant d'être sorti de la chambre, Red sur les talons. Il referma la porte derrière lui puis se dirigea vers sa voiture. Il appuya alors ses deux mains contre la portière conducteur et laissa sa tête retomber entre ses épaules.

\- Calme-toi, Dean... ne te laisse pas aller. Reprend le dessus, s'encouragea-t-il à voix haute.

Il ferma ensuite les yeux. Et alors qu'il sentait le chagrin l'envahir, il entendit la voix de son frère dans sa tête.

« Tu es plus fort que ça, Dean. Tu vas t'en sortir ».

\- Tu me manques tellement, Sam. Je suis désolé... je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu te sauver... si tu savais à quel point je m'en veux, répondit-il alors.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Je ne t'en veux pas. Et je suis là. Je serais toujours là, Dean » répondit Sam dans sa tête.

Dean sentit alors des larmes couler sur ses joues. A ses pieds, Red couinait doucement, conscient de la gravité de la situation. Le jeune homme aurait aimé pouvoir contenir son chagrin mais il était trop présent pour qu'il en soit capable. Il lui laissa donc libre court et s'accrocha aux derniers mots prononcés par Sam.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, Dean. Tout ira bien... tout ira bien pour nous deux. Je le sais. Et tu dois le croire, toi aussi. »

Il ne savait pas si son frère avait dit cela uniquement pour le rassurer. Si c'était dû à la fièvre qui le rendait à moitié délirant ou s'il le pensait vraiment. A cet instant précis, il s'en contrefichait. Il avait manqué à son devoir envers son frère. Et si Castiel et Gabriel ne pourraient jamais le remplacer, ils étaient un moyen de se libérer un peu de sa culpabilité. Peu importait le reste. Gordon ou ses amis au camp. Peu importait le danger. Il avait besoin de faire quelque chose de bien. Il avait besoin de savoir qu'il en était encore capable. Sans ça, il ne tiendrait pas bien longtemps.


	16. Adieux

**Bonjour,**

 **Voici la suite. Attention scène de sexe à nouveau.**

 **Merci de continuer à me lire et m'écrire. Je ne me lasse pas de le dire.**

 **Et merci à Elyrine qui continue de me corriger.**

 **Bonne lecture et à jeudi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **Famous Last Word de My Chemical Romance**

 **Chapitre 16 : Adieux**

 _« Il n'y a rien de plus horrible qu'un adieu, Dean. Il n'y a rien de plus difficile à dire et sans doute rien de plus difficile à entendre. Adieu, c'est définitif. C'est ce qu'on dit quand on sait qu'on ne se reverra plus. Qu'on ne reviendra pas. Ne prononce jamais ce mot, Dean. Jamais si tu ne peux pas être certain que tu ne reverras pas la personne à qui tu le dis. Et même si tu en es sûr, contente-toi d'un au revoir. Au revoir représente l'espoir, même si ce monde ne nous en offre que trop peu. L'espoir est peut être vain, Dean, mais il est ce qui nous permet d'avancer. »_

 _Journal de Sam Winchester. 02 septembre 2016_

Gordon n'avait pas menti. Castiel en était le premier surpris. Il existait bien un camp à Sacramento. Un camp que l'armée avait sécurisé et où Dean, Gabriel et lui avaient été accueillis en héros. Le chemin avait semblé long. Il avait été fait dans le silence le plus total. Personne n'osait parler. Personne n'osait donner son avis. Dean était toujours tendu après leur dispute et Gabriel s'en voulait sans doute trop pour prendre la parole à nouveau. Castiel, quant à lui, était terrifié.

Mais le camp était là. Et ils avaient dû se rendre à l'évidence. C'était la fin de leur parcours. Pour son frère et lui, au moins. C'était ici qu'ils avaient tenté de se reconstruire. Ici qu'ils feraient en sorte de mener une vie plus ou moins normale.

C'était ici qu'ils perdraient Dean à nouveau.

Ils avaient été accueillis par trois hommes armés qui avait passé plusieurs heures à leur poser des questions. Elles n'étaient pas réellement indiscrètes. On leur avait demandé leur profession, leur compétence et les choses qu'ils pensaient pouvoir apporter à la communauté. On leur avait ensuite expliqué les règles à suivre et les rôles qu'ils seraient amenés à tenir. On leur avait fait visiter. L'endroit n'était pas immense mais il était suffisant pour le nombre de personnes qui y habitaient.

Gabriel et lui s'étaient vu attribués un appartement au deuxième étage d'une vieille bâtisse. Il y avait tout ce dont ils avaient besoin. Deux petites chambres, une cuisine et un salon. Une salle de bains avec de l'eau chaude. Et l'électricité grâce à un groupe électrogène qui alimentait toute la ville. C'était un petit coin de paradis dans un monde qui ressemblait à l'enfer pour quiconque tentait d'y survivre.

Dean avait prévenu leurs guides d'entrée. Il ne resterait pas. Il n'était là que pour la nuit. Pour s'assurer que ses deux compagnons étaient en sécurité. Il reprendrait la route ensuite. Personne ne pourrait le convaincre du contraire.

Le fonctionnement du camp était plutôt simple. Chacun se voyait attribuer un métier en fonction de ses compétences. Les provisions étaient réparties entre chacun des survivants en fonction de ses besoins. Certains étaient chargés d'en récupérer aux alentours. On leur proposa de s'entraîner au stand de tirs. Tous les adultes du camp devaient savoir se servir d'une arme. Apprendre le combat à mains nues.

Gabriel était aux anges. Son visage s'était illuminé au moment où ils avaient franchi les portes du camp. Gordon s'était éclipsé aussitôt pour faire son rapport. Et après leur interrogatoire, ils avaient été remis entre les mains d'une jeune femme qui s'était chargé de leur montrer tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir.

Il y avait des familles. Des personnes âgées. Des enfants. Des femmes et des hommes. Le camp accueillait tout le monde. Et il semblait fonctionner à merveille.

Castiel avait toujours espéré que ce serait le cas. Mais il avait fini par penser que rien de tel ne pouvait réellement exister. Il avait perdu espoir. Il se rendait compte à présent qu'il avait eu tort. C'était aussi parfait que ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Mieux encore, sans doute.

Bien sûr, le départ de Dean pesait sur lui. Il n'avait pas envie de voir son compagnon les quitter. Il ne voulait pas avoir à penser à lui, seul sur la route, en danger permanent quand il pouvait être lui aussi en sécurité et avec eux. Il savait qu'il serait inutile de tenter de le convaincre. Il ne voulait même pas essayer. Il n'était juste pas sûr de la façon dont il allait réagir quand Dean franchirait les porte dans l'autre sens. N'était même pas sûr d'avoir envie d'y assister.

Gabriel et lui installèrent leurs affaires dans leur appartement. Ils en firent le tour plusieurs pour s'assurer probablement qu'ils ne rêvaient pas. Gabriel était enchanté par tout ce qui s'y trouvait. Castiel était soulagé aussi. Mais il était également triste. Il préférait ne pas en parler à son frère pour le moment. Il ne voulait pas avoir à discuter de ce qui s'était passé entre Dean et lui à nouveau. Il savait que Gabriel finirait par lui poser des questions. Il espérait sincèrement que son frère aurait la délicatesse d'attendre qu'il se soit remis de son départ.

Quand ils eurent fini de s'installer, Gabriel partit rejoindre la jeune femme qui les avait accompagné pour faire le tour du camp. Elle lui avait expliqué qu'ils recherchaient quelqu'un pour s'occuper de la gestion des réserves de nourriture. Et avec son expérience en cuisine, il était le candidat idéal. Elle souhaitait son avis sur certaines choses et Gabriel était ravi de le lui donner.

Castiel, quant à lui, serait probablement affecté à l'école qu'ils avaient installé pour les enfants du camp. C'était le métier idéal pour lui. Celui qu'il avait exercé avant l'apocalypse. Il était le seul vrai professeur au sein du camp et son arrivée était perçue comme une bénédiction. Mais il ne visiterait les installations que le lendemain matin. Il avait donc la soirée de libre. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que Dean était en train de faire et il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'aller le trouver.

Il choisit à la place de prendre le temps de faire une nouvelle fois le tour du camp pour prendre ses marques. Il avait toujours du mal à s'adapter à un nouvel environnement. Et il y avait énormément de choses à découvrir avant qu'il puisse se sentir à l'aise dans cet endroit. Il voulait croire qu'il finirait par s'y sentir bien.

Il croisait quelques personnes visiblement curieuses d'en savoir plus sur lui. Il serait le « nouveau » jusqu'à l'arrivée de quelqu'un d'autre. Il répondit gentiment à leurs questions sans trop s'attarder sur les détails. Il les écouta lui décrire le camp et lui vanter les mérites de tous ceux qui en faisaient partie.

Les militaires avaient bâti des remparts tout autour du village. D'immenses plaques métalliques les protégeaient des contaminés qui rôdaient. Castiel demanda l'autorisation de monter en haut d'une des tours qui permettaient de contrôler les alentours. L'homme qui montait la garde le laissa aussitôt tranquille et en profita pour aller fumer une cigarette avec un de ses amis. Castiel se retrouva donc seul dans le petit édifice, les bras appuyés sur la rambarde, le regard perdu sur l'horizon.

Après quelques minutes, il entendit quelqu'un grimper à l'échelle dans son dos. Convaincu qu'il s'agissait du garde, il ne se retourna pas et garda les yeux rivés sur le soleil qui disparaissait doucement derrière la colline en face de lui.

\- Tu fais un tour ou tu fuis déjà quelqu'un ?

Castiel sourit tristement en reconnaissant la voix de Dean. Il aurait dû s'attendre à ce que le jeune homme vienne le trouver. Il était probablement là pour lui dire « au revoir ». Ou pire encore, « adieu ». Il savait bien que son compagnon allait partir. Il espérait juste qu'il reviendrait les voir de temps à autre. Il aimait l'idée de le revoir. De pouvoir vérifier qu'il était toujours en vie. Il n'avait toutefois guère d'espoir sur ce point là.

\- Rassure-moi, ce n'est pas moi que tu cherches à fuir ?

Castiel secoua la tête, même si c'était en partie vrai. Il était venu ici avant tout pour trouver un peu de calme. Depuis l'apocalypse, il n'avait plus été entouré que par son frère puis Dean. Il avait perdu l'habitude du bruit des gens. Des éclats de voix et des rires. Il ne savait plus vraiment comment se comporter avec tout ce monde. Ne l'avait d'ailleurs jamais réellement su. Il n'était pas doué pour les interactions sociales. C'était plus le domaine de Gabriel.

\- C'est juste bizarre d'être parmi autant de monde après avoir passé plusieurs mois seul avec mon frère. Je suppose qu'il va me falloir quelques jours pour m'acclimater.

Il entendit Dean approcher puis l'aperçut du coin de l'œil prendre place à côté de lui. Il appuya ses bras contre la rambarde, mains jointes dans le vide.

\- J'avais tort, visiblement. C'est un chouette endroit. Je suis sûr que vous vous y sentirez bien, Gabriel et toi.

Castiel hocha la tête. Il voulait y croire lui aussi. Même s'il ne pouvait pas ignorer qu'il aurait été plus facile pour lui d'envisager sa vie ici si Dean n'était pas aussi déterminé à les quitter.

\- Tu pourrais t'y sentir bien toi aussi si tu le voulais, fit-il remarquer en baissant les yeux sur ses mains.

\- Cas, souffla Dean à ses côtés.

C'était sa manière de lui dire qu'il ne devait pas aborder le sujet. Qu'il ne le ferait pas changer d'avis et qu'une telle discussion se terminerait inévitablement en dispute. Il était étonnant de voir combien de choses Dean pouvait dire en ne prononçant qu'un seul mot. C'était dans le ton de sa voix.

\- Je sais, se contenta-t-il donc de dire.

Pendant quelques secondes, ils restèrent silencieux. Castiel ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire. Il n'avait jamais eu à dire « adieu » à qui que ce soit. Du moins pas comme ça. Ses parents étaient morts brutalement sans qu'il n'ait le temps de leur dire quelque chose. Pour Anna, il avait voulu faire comme si tout allait bien, même quand il était évident que c'était la fin. Il avait refusé de lui dire « adieu » parce que c'était trop douloureux. Il ne savait pas comment aborder la situation.

\- Tu sais où tu iras ensuite ? Demanda-t-il finalement.

Il tourna ensuite les yeux vers Dean. Le soleil couchant éclairait son visage et soulignait un peu plus encore la perfection de ses traits. Il avait quelque chose d'angélique à cet instant. Quelque chose de magique qui émanait de lui. Il paraissait indestructible. Plus fort que ses soldats armés jusqu'aux dents qui gardaient le camp. Il était à couper le souffle. Castiel sentit son cœur s'accélérer.

\- Non, aucune idée. Je n'ai pas trop envie de me poser la question. Je préfère rouler et aviser ensuite. Je n'aime pas vraiment planifier tout à l'avance.

Castiel hocha à la nouveau la tête. Il aurait sans doute dû détourner le regard. On lui avait souvent dit qu'il était malpoli de fixer les gens ainsi. Certains avaient même été jusqu'à lui expliquer que son regard les mettait mal à l'aise. Qu'il était trop fixe. Presque comme s'il cherchait à lire en eux. Peut-être que c'était le cas. A cet instant précis, il aurait tout donné pour être capable de découvrir ce qui cachait à l'intérieur de son compagnon. Ce qui se passait dans sa tête et dans son cœur.

\- Tu as déjà fait le tour de l'État. Je sais que la Californie est vaste mais à force de tourner en rond, tu as déjà dû voir tout ce qu'il y avait à voir, non ?

Il savait parfaitement que son compagnon refusait de quitter l'État. Il se doutait de la raison qui le poussait à s'y accrocher de la sorte. Mais il continuait de penser que ce n'était pas sain. Qu'il finirait par perdre la tête en refusant de tirer un trait sur le passé. Il était temps pour lui d'aller de l'avant. Même si c'était incroyablement difficile et que cela demandait d'immenses efforts.

\- Je ne fais pas du tourisme, Cas. Je ne suis juste... je ne peux pas partir. Pas pour le moment. Peut-être jamais, d'ailleurs. C'est comme ça.

Castiel avait envie de lui dire que les choses pourraient être différentes s'il le décidait. S'il prenait enfin les choses en main et décidait d'avancer. Mais il savait qu'il refuserait de l'entendre. Et il ne voulait pas se disputer avec lui alors qu'il s'agissait probablement de leur dernière soirée ensemble.

\- Où est Red ? Demanda-t-il alors pour changer de sujet.

Dean sourit en tournant à son tour son visage vers lui. Ses yeux brillaient sous la lumière du soleil couchant. Il faisait ressortir les petites touches de doré dans ses iris verts. Castiel aurait aimé pouvoir prendre une photo pour ne jamais oublier leur teinte exacte. C'était ce qui lui faisait le plus peur. Il ne voulait pas oublier. Parfois, il lui arrivait de ne plus se souvenir exactement du visage de sa sœur. Il savait que le jour où il ne pourrait plus décrire ses traits avec précision, ce serait comme la perdre à nouveau.

\- Quand les enfants l'ont vu, ils ont insisté pour l'emmener faire un tour dans le camp. Je l'ai laissé avec eux. Je voulais venir te voir.

\- Oh... pourquoi ?

Il avait une vague idée de ce qui avait motivé le jeune homme à venir parler avec lui. Mais il n'était pas encore prêt à l'entendre lui dire « adieu ».

\- Parce que je savais que tu serais seul. J'ai vu Gabriel discuter avec cette femme et j'ai pensé... j'ai pensé que tu aurais peut-être besoin d'un peu de compagnie.

Castiel aimait la présence de son compagnon. Il aimait discuter avec lui et il aimait l'idée que les choses pourraient finir par se conclure avec un baiser ou plus. Mais il n'était pas vraiment à l'aise avec lui avec l'épée de Damoclès qui pesait au-dessus de leur tête. Il ne parvenait pas à oublier que Dean ne serait plus là le lendemain et qu'il devrait apprendre à vivre sans lui à nouveau. Ça n'aurait pas dû être aussi difficile. Pas quand ils ne se connaissaient que depuis si peu de temps.

\- Tu crois qu'un jour tu finiras par te lasser ? Demanda-t-il alors malgré lui.

Dean fronça les sourcils avant de sourire tristement.

\- De la route ?

Castiel hocha la tête.

\- Non, je ne pense pas. Peut-être. Peut-être pas. C'est difficile à dire avec certitude. Je sais que c'est également compliqué à comprendre, mais... je me sens libre quand je suis dans ma voiture. C'est là que j'ai la sensation d'être réellement chez moi. Ici... j'aurais l'impression d'étouffer. Je finirais par perdre la tête. Je ne peux pas.

\- Mais si un jour... si un jour tu en avais assez de rouler... tu penses que tu pourrais envisager de revenir ici ?

Dean ne répondit pas immédiatement et Castiel en profita pour continuer à étudier son visage et à mémoriser le moindre détails de ses traits. Il avait le nez droit et fin. Les lèvres charnues et roses. Il avait des tâches de rousseur sur les joues. Une petite cicatrice traversait son sourcil droit. Ses pommettes étaient hautes. Sa mâchoire carrée.

\- Peut-être, oui. Cas... je ne suis pas venu te dire adieu, si c'est que tu penses. Juste au revoir. Je ne peux pas te promettre que je reviendrais parce que je pourrais mourir demain, mais... je finirais sans doute par revenir vous voir. Ne le répète pas mais je crois que j'ai fini par m'attacher à vous.

Castiel rit une seconde, amusé. Il savait bien que son compagnon lui disait ça uniquement pour le rassurer. Pour que la séparation ne soit pas trop difficile. Et même si c'était peut-être un mensonge ou une promesse vaine, c'était exactement ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre.

\- Et puis vous allez être occupés et vous allez vous faire des amis ici. Tu ressentiras à peine mon absence. Je suis sûr que je ne vais pas te manquer tant que ça.

\- Je ne sais pas me faire des amis. Je n'ai jamais su. Je crois que je suis trop bizarre pour les gens. Je leur fais peur.

Dean fronça les sourcils, visiblement surpris de l'entendre. Il retira ensuite un bras de la rambarde pour poser sa main sur la joue de Castiel. Ce dernier ferma aussitôt les yeux pour profiter pleinement de ce contact.

\- Je ne te trouve pas bizarre, moi, assura-t-il.

Castiel ne comprenait pas comment la vie pouvait être suffisamment cruelle pour lui offrir enfin la chance de tisser des liens durables avec quelqu'un et la lui retirer presque aussitôt. Il avait attendu trente-trois ans pour rencontrer quelqu'un capable de l'accepter tel qu'il était. Il avait eu besoin d'une apocalypse pour se faire un ami. Et il allait le perdre d'ici quelques heures. Sans avoir réellement le temps d'en profiter.

\- Cas, si je pouvais... si j'étais prêt à... je resterais, tu sais. Je ne pars pas pour te faire de la peine ou parce que je n'ai pas envie d'être avec vous deux. Je le fais parce que j'en ai besoin. Ce n'est pas contre toi. Et ce n'est pas en raison de ce qui s'est passé entre nous. Tu n'es responsable de rien.

C'était la seule manière que Dean avait trouvé pour s'excuser de son départ. Pour lui avouer qu'il souffrait de devoir les laisser derrière lui. Il ne lui en voulait pas. Il ne le comprenait pas mais il ne le jugeait pas pour autant. Il était évident qu'il n'était pas encore prêt.

\- J'aimerais que tu restes, confessa-t-il alors à voix basse.

C'était la première fois qu'il le disait aussi clairement. Qu'il avouait que son absence serait difficile à supporter. Qu'il n'était pas uniquement inquiet pour lui et pour sa sécurité. Mais qu'il voulait le voir rester parce qu'il appréciait de l'avoir à ses côtés.

\- Et j'aimerais que vous repartiez avec moi, répliqua Dean après quelques secondes.

Castiel ne prit pas la peine de lui dire que c'était totalement inenvisageable. Dean le savait. Il était inutile de remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Il était impossible pour eux de rester ensemble. Ils le savaient depuis le début.

\- Mais j'ai au moins la satisfaction de savoir que vous êtes enfin en sécurité et que vous avez enfin trouvé ce que vous cherchiez depuis le début.

\- Et toi, dans tout ça ? Demanda Castiel en rouvrant les yeux.

Il était évident que Dean n'avait pas compris ce qu'il voulait lui dire par là. Il se racla donc la gorge avant de préciser sa pensée.

\- Est-ce que tu penses trouver un jour ce que tu cherches ? Est-ce que tu sais au moins après quoi tu cours ?

Dean retira sa main de sa joue et la passa sur son visage puis dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant considérablement au passage.

\- Oui et non... ou plutôt... je ne sais pas, non. Je ne peux pas être sûr de trouver un jour ce dont j'ai besoin parce que je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je cherche vraiment. Peut-être que tu as raison, Cas. Peut-être que je fuis depuis tout ce temps. Peut-être que ce que je veux distancer se trouve quelque part en moi et qu'il me sera impossible de le fuir éternellement. Et peut-être qu'on se trompe et que ce que j'attends se trouve quelque part... Une chose est sûre... c'est que je ne pourrai pas oublier. Et quand je reste trop longtemps au même endroit, je ne fais que penser... je ne fais que me souvenir. C'est trop difficile. Je ne suis pas suffisamment solide pour ça. Rouler m'occupe l'esprit et me permets de mettre tout le reste de côté pendant un moment.

Dean n'avait jamais été aussi honnête et ouvert avec lui. C'était la première fois qu'ils abordaient le sujet de la perte qu'il avait subie. Il savait combien cela devait être difficile pour lui. Et il aurait aimé qu'il continue à lui en parler pour l'aider à trouver une solution. Mais une nouvelle fois, Dean n'était pas encore prêt à franchir ce cap. Il ne le serait probablement jamais. Perdre Anna avait presque détruit Castiel. Il avait cru ne jamais pouvoir s'en remettre. Mais il avait eu la chance d'avoir Gabriel pour le soutenir et l'aider. Dean devait gérer son deuil seul. Il avait visiblement perdu la seule personne qui comptait vraiment à ses yeux. Et cela l'avait détruit. Il ne pourrait sans doute jamais se reconstruire complètement.

\- On n'oublie jamais, Dean. On vit juste avec.

C'était ce que Gabriel lui avait dit à de nombreuses reprises juste après la mort d'Anna. Le deuil était une chose compliquée que personne ne pouvait aborder avec sérénité. C'était un combat de tous les jours. Une lutte permanente pour ne pas se laisser entièrement avaler. Seul, c'était presque mission impossible. Mais il avait besoin de dire cela. Besoin d'apporter un semblant de réconfort à son compagnon.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'on peut appeler ça vivre, Cas. Ce n'est pas la sensation que j'ai, en tout cas.

\- Tu veux m'en parler ?

Dean secoua la tête puis détourna le visage. Castiel ne s'était pas réellement attendu à ce qu'il accepte de se confier. Il fut toutefois surpris quand son compagnon reprit finalement la parole.

\- Parfois, j'ai la sensation que ça va mieux. Par moment, j'oublie pendant une seconde qu'il n'est plus là. Et ensuite... quand tout me revient en tête, c'est pire encore parce que je ne veux pas oublier. Je me sens coupable et son absence est... elle m'étouffe. J'ai la sensation de ne jamais réellement pouvoir respirer complètement. Je me sens coupable et je me sens seul. Je me sens incomplet. Je ne vis pas, Cas. Je survis... et encore, à peine.

Castiel trouvait cela triste. Il l'avait deviné. Il était évident que Dean ne s'était pas remis de sa perte et qu'il ne réussissait pas à faire son deuil. Mais l'entendre le lui décrire ainsi était incroyablement difficile à entendre. Il avait envie de prendre le jeune homme dans ses bras et de le serrer contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse enfin aller mieux. Peu importait que cela soit impossible. Il aurait aimé avoir ce pouvoir.

\- Les seules fois où j'ai eu la sensation de pouvoir enfin respirer... c'était avec toi. Je ne veux pas que tu puisses croire que c'est uniquement pour ça que j'ai voulu recommencer ou que je me suis servi de toi, mais... quand tu m'as embrassé et quand on a... enfin, la douleur me semblait un peu moins cuisante.

Castiel n'hésita alors pas une seconde de plus. Il savait bien que Dean n'entendait rien de précis par là. Il ne lui demandait rien. Mais il avait besoin de lui. Et puisqu'il s'agissait de leur dernière soirée ensemble, il voulait lui donner un peu de réconfort à nouveau. Peut-être quelques secondes de bien-être avant qu'il ne doive à nouveau faire face à la cruelle réalité.

Il combla donc la distance qui les séparait et l'embrassa sans attendre. Pendant une seconde, Dean sembla surpris par son geste. Mais il se reprit vite et répondit à son baiser avec enthousiasme. Leurs langues se trouvèrent aussitôt pour ne plus se quitter. C'était un baiser passionné et qui manquait probablement de finesse. Leur nez et leurs dents s'entrechoquaient. Mais c'était exactement ce dont Dean avait besoin. Et quand Castiel sentit le jeune homme se presser fermement contre lui et encercler son cou de ses bras, il sut que c'était aussi ce dont lui avait besoin. Une sorte de conclusion pour une relation qui n'avait jamais eu la moindre chance de voir le jour.

Ils ne se séparèrent que lorsqu'ils durent reprendre leurs souffles. Dean attrapa alors la main de Castiel et le conduisit jusqu'à l'échelle qui menait en bas de la tour.

\- Suis-moi, souffla-t-il avant de le lâcher.

Castiel fit ce qu'il lui demandait sans hésiter. Quand ils furent en bas, Dean reprit sa main dans la sienne et le conduisit jusqu'à l'arrière d'un bâtiment. L'obscurité les cachait des gens qui montaient la garde et s'ils réussissaient à rester plus ou moins silencieux, ils ne seraient pas surpris. Castiel n'ignorait pas le risque qu'ils courraient en se laissant ainsi aller. Mais il s'en contrefichait. Il embrassa le jeune homme à nouveau sans attendre et fut satisfait de le sentir se coller à lui à nouveau.

Ils se contentèrent de multiplier les baiser pendant de longues minutes. Castiel ne savait pas vraiment jusqu'où Dean se sentait prêt à aller. Il aurait pu prendre les rênes et le guider à nouveau. Mais il voulait lui laisser le choix. Il voulait que ce moment soit parfait pour lui. Parce qu'il était question de le réconforter avant tout. De l'aider à aller mieux l'espace de quelques secondes.

Il se contenterait de ces baisers si c'était ce que Dean voulait. Peu importait que son entrejambe se soit embrasée depuis quelques secondes. Que son érection soit douloureuse et inconfortable. Il était prêt à l'ignorer pour le bien-être de Dean.

Il répondit donc à ses besoins sans chercher à obtenir plus. Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules et suivit le rythme de sa bouche et de sa langue sans tenter d'aller plus loin.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il sentit les mains de Dean s'attaquer au bouton et à la braguette de son jean qu'il compris que cela ne lui suffisait pas à lui non plus.

Il recula donc le visage et laissa au jeune homme le champ libre. Dean réussit finalement à lui baisser son pantalon et son caleçon jusqu'au milieu des cuisses avant de se laisser tomber à genoux.

Pendant une seconde, Castiel ne fut pas vraiment sûr de savoir ce qu'il allait faire. Il savait que tout ceci était encore nouveau pour le jeune homme et il ne lui en voudrait pas ne pas être capable d'aller plus loin que ce qu'ils avaient fait jusque-là. Mais Dean le surprit à nouveau en saisissant son sexe dans la main pour refermer la bouche autour.

\- Dean, lâcha Castiel, pris de court.

Il aurait été malhonnête de sa part de dire qu'il n'avait jamais songé à ce qu'il ressentirait dans cette situation. Dean avait une bouche qui semblait faite pour ça. Il ne l'aurait pas dit, bien sûr. Mais il avait imaginé plus d'une fois son sexe allant et venant entre ses lèvres parfaites. Et la réalité était bien plus incroyable encore que le plus fou de ses fantasmes.

Il était évident que le jeune homme manquait d'expérience dans ce domaine. Quand il tenta de prendre l'intégralité du sexe de Castiel dans sa bouche, il dut reculer pour reprendre sa respiration. Il ne manquait toutefois pas d'enthousiasme. Il utilisa sa main sur la partie qu'il ne pouvait pas prendre et utilisa sa langue pour presser ici et là et procurer à Castiel le maximum de sensation. C'était incroyable. Et Castiel avait les pires difficultés du monde à se retenir d'aller et venir entre les lèvres du jeune homme pour accélérer son rythme. Il se contenta toutefois de poser sa main à l'arrière de son crâne pour accompagner ses mouvements.

Il pouvait déjà sentir les prémices de son orgasme dans son ventre et dans ses cuisses. Il aurait pu avoir honte de la rapidité à laquelle il était prêt à lâcher prise. Mais ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Pas quand Dean lui procurait autant de plaisir. Et pas quand ils en avaient autant besoin l'un que l'autre.

Il était toutefois conscient que le jeune homme risquait d'être surpris s'il ne l'avertissait pas et ne prenait pas la peine de se retirer.

\- Dean, je vais jouir, le prévint-il.

Il s'était attendu à ce que le jeune homme relâche son sexe aussitôt, mais il n'obtint rien de plus qu'un gémissement et des mouvements plus rapides encore. Il se retint encore une seconde pour apprécier l'enthousiasme de son compagnon avant de s'abandonner à son orgasme. Il garda les yeux rivés sur Dean tout le temps que cela durait. Observait les mouvements de sa gorge quand il avala. Ce ne fut que lorsque son sexe fut devenu trop sensible pour continuer à être ainsi stimulé qu'il recula les hanches jusqu'à obliger Dean à le relâcher pour de bon.

Le jeune homme leva alors les yeux vers lui, visiblement satisfait. Il se passa ensuite lentement la langue sur les lèvres, sans doute parfaitement conscient de l'effet que cela avait sur Castiel. Ce dernier secoua la tête avant de sourire et d'attraper le jeune homme par les bras pour le forcer à se lever. Il prit le temps de se rhabiller avant de pousser Dean jusqu'à ce que son dos soit plaqué contre le mur derrière lui. Il détacha ensuite les boutons de son jean, la baissa juste sous ses fesses et attrapa son sexe dans sa main.

Dean laissa aussitôt échapper un gémissement que Castiel étouffa en collant ses lèvres contre les siennes.

L'angle n'était pas idéal et, une nouvelle fois, Castiel aurait aimé avoir le temps de déshabiller entièrement son compagnon pour apprécier son corps dans son entier. Il aurait voulu pouvoir être partout à la fois. Le pénétrer avec un doigt ou deux pour rendre son plaisir plus intense encore. Mais il devait faire vite.

\- Cas, s'il te plaît, murmura Dean quelques secondes plus tard.

Castiel n'avait aucune idée de ce que le jeune homme lui demandait. Il n'était pas sûr que son compagnon le sache, d'ailleurs. Il accéléra le rythme de sa main, à défaut de pouvoir faire plus, puis l'embrassa à nouveau.

Il ne fallut pas plus de quelques minutes au jeune homme pour atteindre l'orgasme à son tour et se répandre longuement entre les doigts de Castiel. Ce dernier l'accompagna jusqu'à la fin en continuant à le masturber avant de relâcher son sexe et de porter sa main à sa bouche. Il la nettoya lentement du bout de la langue puis embrassa Dean pour qu'il chasse son propre goût de la bouche de Castiel.

Ils se séparèrent ensuite à bout de souffle. Castiel avait la tête qui tournait et les jambes qui tremblaient. Il n'avait jamais rien ressenti d'aussi fort et intense. Il n'était pas réellement sûr de ce qui expliquait la force de ce qu'il vivait avec le jeune homme. Pas sûr non plus de vouloir le savoir.

\- Merci, Cas, souffla alors Dean.

\- Pour quoi ? Pour l'orgasme incroyable que je viens de te procurer ?

Dean rit une seconde avant de se rhabiller rapidement.

\- Pour ça... et pour tout le reste, je suppose. Pour m'avoir ouvert les yeux, et... pour ne pas me juger.

Castiel n'avait pas la sensation d'avoir fait quoi que ce soit d'exceptionnel, mais il savait que Dean avait besoin qu'il accepte ses remerciements. Il ne protesta donc pas. Il se contenta d'observer le jeune homme à nouveau. Il savait que le moment était venu de se séparer pour la nuit. Et il savait à présent qu'il ne pourrait pas être là pour regarder Dean partir le lendemain. C'était bel et bien la dernière fois qu'il le voyait.

\- Tu vas me dire « adieu », maintenant ?

\- Pas « adieu », Cas. « Au revoir ».

Castiel hocha la tête. Il se souvint alors de ce que le jeune homme lui avait dit un peu plus tôt. Qu'il reviendrait les voir un jour. Il était conscient que ce ne serait peut-être pas le cas. Et il n'était pas sûr d'avoir la force de jouer le jeu maintenant.

\- « Au revoir » est un mensonge, souffla-t-il un peu malgré lui.

\- Quelqu'un m'a dit un jour qu' « au revoir » représentait l'espoir... tu l'as dit toi-même... si on perd espoir, alors qu'est-ce qu'il nous reste pour tenir le coup ?

\- Je croyais qu'il était nécessaire pour moi de me montrer réaliste et pas naïvement optimiste.

Dean sourit à son tour en posant à nouveau sa main sur la joue de Castiel.

\- Sans doute que j'avais tort.

Castiel l'embrassa à nouveau parce qu'il avait la gorge trop nouée pour dire quoi que ce soit. Il laissa sa bouche prouver à Dean qu'il allait lui manquer sans prononcer le moindre mot. Il tenta de le lui expliquer par les gestes puisqu'il était incapable de le faire autrement. Et Dean sembla le comprendre puisqu'il répondit à son baiser avec enthousiasme et quelque chose qui ressemblait à du désespoir. Avec la certitude que c'était la dernière fois qu'ils s'embrassaient.

Quand ils se séparèrent à nouveau, Castiel était à bout de souffle. Et le nœud dans sa gorge avait enflé au point de rendre chaque inspiration difficile et douloureuse.

\- J'aurais aimé te rencontrer dans une autre vie, confia Dean qui semblait bien plus apte à parler que son compagnon.

Castiel aurait aimé également. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui serait advenu d'eux s'ils s'étaient connus avant que le monde ne prenne fin. Il n'était pas sûr que Dean aurait été à même d'admettre son attirance pour lui et sa possible bisexualité dans ces circonstances. Mais ils auraient pu devenir amis. Et cela aurait amplement suffi à Castiel. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais obtenir quoi que ce soit de plus.

\- J'aurais aimé que tu le rencontres aussi.

Dean ne semblait pas capable de prononcer le nom de la personne qu'il avait perdu. Ou même dire clairement qui il était pour lui. Castiel espérait qu'un jour il serait enfin à même d'en parler. C'était important. Et c'était une étape nécessaire dans un deuil.

\- Tu diras au revoir à Gabriel de ma part ?

Castiel hocha la tête, toujours incapable de parler. Il pouvait sentir les larmes s'accumuler dans ses yeux. Il ne voulait pas pleurer. Il savait que cela rendrait les choses encore plus difficiles pour Dean. Mais il ne savait pas comment les retenir. Il était bien trop triste pour avoir un quelconque contrôle sur ses émotions.

\- Et tu lui diras que je suis désolé. Je sais que j'avais tort le concernant. Je sais ce que tu représentes pour lui et je sais combien il cherche avant tout ton bonheur. Je le sais parce que j'ai été à sa place à une époque.

C'était donc son petit frère que Dean avait perdu. C'était ce qu'il cherchait à lui dire sans réellement le faire. Castiel hocha la tête pour assurer au jeune homme qu'il ferait passer le message. Il savait que cela compterait pour Gabriel. Malgré leur dispute de la veille, ils s'appréciaient beaucoup. Auraient probablement pu devenir de très bons amis dans d'autres circonstances.

\- Et tu lui diras enfin que pendant les quelques jours où vous avez été avec moi, j'ai eu la chance de savoir ce que cela faisait d'avoir un grand frère... que c'était quelque chose que j'avais toujours voulu connaître. Tu lui diras merci pour ça aussi.

\- Je lui dirais, Dean. Ou tu le feras... quand tu reviendras.

Le jeune homme sourit mais ne dit rien. Castiel savait qu'il ne pouvait pas le retenir plus longtemps. Il était grand temps pour eux de se séparer.

\- Promets-moi que tu seras prudent... promets-moi que tu feras attention à toi et que tu laisseras Red veiller sur toi quand tu en auras besoin.

Castiel savait bien que c'était une promesse vaine. Même si Dean s'y tenait, cela ne signifiait pas qu'il serait en mesure de se montrer prudent en permanence. Le monde était trop dangereux pour ce genre de promesses.

\- Et promets-moi que le jour où tu auras enfin trouvé ce que tu cherches, je serais le premier à qui tu viendras le dire.

\- Je te le promets, Cas.

Le jeune homme l'embrassa alors à nouveau et Castiel se laissa faire. Il mémorisa le moindre détails pour ne jamais pouvoir oublier. Il ne savait pas de quoi son futur était fait, mais il était prêt à parier que Dean n'en ferait pas partie. Il tenta toutefois de ne pas y penser. Ce baiser était très certainement leur dernier et il ne voulait surtout pas le gâcher.

Quand il recula son visage, Dean prit le temps d'embrasser chacun de ses joues pour chasser les larmes qui y avaient roulé. Il déposa ensuite un baiser sur son front puis s'écarta de lui et commença à s'éloigner. Il s'immobilisa toutefois au bout de quelques pas et se tourna pour faire face à Castiel à nouveau.

\- Je sais que vous êtes en sécurité ici, mais ne baissez jamais totalement votre garde. Gardez un œil sur Gordon, ok ?

\- Bien sûr, Dean.

\- Au revoir, Cas.

Castiel déglutit avec peine en entendant ces derniers mots. Il se força toutefois à répondre.

\- Au revoir, Dean.

Le jeune homme fit alors à nouveau volte-face après lui avoir adressé un petit signe de la main. Il tourna ensuite à l'angle du mur et disparut pour de bon du champ de vision de Castiel. Ce dernier ne bougea pas pendant de longues secondes. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire, maintenant. Il n'avait pas sommeil. Mais il ne voulait pas non plus rester dehors. Il ne savait pas si Gabriel était revenu de son entretien, et il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir supporter la présence de qui que ce soit d'autre.

Il se décida toutefois à rejoindre leur appartement. Il avait encore le goût des lèvres de Dean sur les siennes. Il aurait aimé pouvoir ne jamais s'en débarrasser. Mais comme leur histoire, il savait qu'il était éphémère. Dean avait été de passage dans sa vie. Il n'aurait jamais dû laisser une marque aussi importante.

Castiel n'avait jamais eu le cœur brisé avant. Pas depuis la mort d'Anna. Avant la fin du monde, il n'avait pas non plus connu de chagrin d'amour. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas sûr que c'était ce qu'il vivait en ce moment. Il était convaincu de ne pas être amoureux du jeune homme. Ce n'était pas possible de développer de tels sentiments en aussi peu de temps. Mais il était toutefois conscient de la force de ce qu'il ressentait pour lui.

Il ne doutait pas qu'à terme, il aurait fini par tomber amoureux de lui. En cela, son départ était peut-être une bonne chose. Il n'était pas de taille à affronter quoi que ce soit de ce genre. Dans ce monde, il était trop dangereux de dépendre ainsi de quelqu'un. Mais il souffrait. Il ne le niait pas. Il était inquiet pour Dean et terrifié à l'idée de devoir continuer sans lui. Il ne le connaissait pas vraiment. Ne savait pas grand chose de son passé. Mais il s'était clairement pris d'affection pour l'homme qu'il était maintenant. Pour celui qui leur avait sauvé la vie à plusieurs reprises sans rien demander en retour. Qui clamait de ne pas avoir besoin de quelqu'un mais qui souffrait de devoir les laisser derrière eux.

Castiel remonta les rues en ignorant les gens qui s'y trouvaient aussi. Il n'avait pas envie de parler. Il voulait se glisser sous ses couvertures et ne plus penser à rien. Il voulait que le sommeil l'emporte et lui offre un peu de répit.

Demain était un autre jour. Il ne serait pas facile. Mais il n'aurait pas d'autre choix que de l'affronter.

Quand il arriva enfin à l'appartement, il hésita à prendre une douche. Il en avait bien besoin. Mais l'idée de se débarrasser des dernières traces de Dean qu'il portait encore sur lui l'en dissuada. Il se contenta donc de se déshabiller et de se mettre au lit.

Quand il ferma les yeux, ce fut le visage de Dean qui s'imposa aussitôt à lui. Il les rouvrit instantanément.

Il ne regrettait pas sa décision de rester ici. Il n'était pas fait pour mener la même vie que son compagnon. Il ne pouvait pas gérer l'incertitude et le risque permanent. Il refusait également que son frère soit en danger parce qu'il ne pouvait pas se passer de Dean. Il pensait sincèrement pouvoir trouver sa place dans ce camp. Il savait qu'il s'y sentirait utile. Il finirait peut être par y être apprécié.

L'absence de Dean finirait sans doute par peser moins lourdement sur lui. Il était toujours possible que le jeune homme finisse par revenir. Il savait que les chances étaient infimes mais elles existaient. En attendant, il avait Gabriel. Il avait la certitude d'être en sécurité et d'avoir la possibilité de mener une vie presque normale.

C'était tout ce qu'il avait voulu depuis que le monde avait pris fin. La seule chose qui l'avait aidé à tenir jusque-là. Depuis la mort de leurs parents, son frère et sa sœur avaient été les seules personnes dont il avait réellement besoin. Maintenant qu'Anna était morte, Gabriel était la seule personne personne sans laquelle il estimait ne pas pouvoir vivre. Dean avait compté. Compterait encore pendant longtemps. Mais il devait croire qu'il n'était pas indispensable. Que ce qu'il ressentait pour lui était provisoire. Qu'il finirait par surmonter son absence.

Dean, de son côté, paraissait de cet avis. Si ça n'avait pas été le cas, il ne serait probablement pas aussi déterminé à partir. Ce monde ne leur permettait pas de multiplier les attaches. Pas quand on pouvait mourir du jour au lendemain. Pas quand on pouvait être contaminé juste parce qu'on avait baissé sa garde une seconde. Dean le savait. Castiel également. S'il voulait vivre et plus uniquement survivre, il était important qu'il le garde en tête.

Castiel ferma les yeux à nouveau. L'image de Dean était toujours là, mais elle fut bientôt remplacé par celle de Gabriel et d'Anna. Il se remémora certains des bons moments qu'ils avaient partagés enfants. Il rangea ceux de Dean dans un coin de son esprit et se concentra sur les autres. Il était au commencement d'une nouvelle vie et il devait faire en sorte qu'elle soit la meilleure possible. Il n'avait pas le contrôle sur grand-chose à présent. Mais il ne baisserait pas les bras.


	17. Vengeance

**Bonjour,**

 **Voici le 17ème chapitre et les choses se compliquent !**

 **Merci de me lire, de m'écrire, de m'encourager et comme toujours mille merci à Elyrine qui continue son formidable travail !**

 **Bonne lecture et à lundi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **Horseshoes and handgrenades de Green Day**

 **Chapitre 17 : Vengeance**

 _« On ne s'habitue jamais à tuer un homme. Qu'il soit innocent ou non, ça reste un acte qui nous poursuit toute notre vie. Je sais que dans ce nouveau monde, c'est malheureusement inévitable. Ça ne veut pas dire pour autant que la culpabilité ne me ronge pas sans cesse. Je revois leurs visages. Je me souviens de chacun d'entre eux. Et même si tu ne le dis pas, je sais qu'il en va de même pour toi, Dean. Mais je sais aussi que tu feras toujours le nécessaire pour survivre. C'est pour ça que je sais que tu continueras sans moi. Ne laisse jamais ta culpabilité prendre le pas sur ta raison. Tuer ou être tué, Dean. On sait tous les deux que c'est ce qui nous maintient en vie. »_

 _Journal de Sam Winchester. 10 août 2016_

Dean ne fut pas surpris de ne pas voir Castiel ou Gabriel au moment de son départ du camp. Il était tôt et ils devaient probablement dormir. C'était une bonne chose d'ailleurs. Il était soulagé de ne pas avoir à leur dire « au revoir ». Il n'avait jamais été doué pour ça.

Il aurait été encore bien plus difficile de partir si ses deux compagnons avaient été là pour le regarder. Il n'était même pas sûr qu'il en aurait été capable. Leur absence lui évitait de se poser la question. Et lui évitait également bien des complications.

Il avait dit tout ce qu'il avait à dire à Castiel la veille. Ce qui s'était passé ensuite avait été la plus belle des conclusions à une histoire qui était finie avant même de commencer. Il avait toujours su que leur compagnie était temporaire. Il avait juste cru qu'ils seraient là plus longtemps.

Mais il leur avait permis de trouver ce qu'ils cherchaient. Ils étaient en sécurité, à présent, et il avait l'impression d'avoir parfaitement rempli sa mission.

Ils allaient lui manquer, bien sûr. Il pouvait déjà sentir leur absence alors même qu'il ne roulait que depuis quelques minutes. Ils n'avaient pas été là longtemps, mais il s'était habitué à leur présence dans la voiture. Il avait commencé à apprécier de ne plus être seul à chacun de ses arrêts. Il aimait le sens de l'humour de Gabriel et sa capacité à sourire même quand les choses semblaient désespérées. Il aimait ses discussions avec Castiel et son soutien permanent. Il allait devoir se réhabituer à la solitude.

Ce ne serait pas simple. Même si leur absence le déchargeait d'un poids et lui évitait d'avoir à veiller à la sécurité de deux personnes de plus, il voyait également leur présence comme une chance de pouvoir se reposer sur quelqu'un de temps en temps. De ne pas être constamment seul avec ses pensées et ses souvenirs.

Il aurait aimé pouvoir les garder avec lui. Mais il aurait été injuste de le leur demander. Injuste de les supplier de le suivre dans une vie qui ne leur convenait pas.

Dean aurait également aimé être capable de rester au camp et de s'y adapter. Il aurait aimé pouvoir se sentir chez lui dans cet endroit. Tout était fait pour qu'il y soit en sécurité. Il aurait pu apporter son aide et tisser des liens. Mais il aurait fini par se sentir pris au piège. Il aurait fini par perdre la tête avec autant de monde autour de lui. Ce n'était pas fait pour lui. Ca ne l'avait jamais été.

Il se sentait bien mieux quand il était libre d'aller là où il le voulait. Avant la fin du monde, il aimait prendre sa voiture le week-end et rouler sans réellement chercher à se rendre quelque part. Le simple fait d'être sur la route l'aidait à décompresser. A reprendre sa respiration et à oublier tout le reste. Bien sûr, c'était avant que les contaminés ne représentent une menace permanente. Avant que les survivants arpentent les rues en quête d'une personne plus faible à voler. C'était avant que Sam ne meure, l'abandonnant dans un monde qu'il détestait plus encore qu'avant.

Mais ça ne changeait rien au fait qu'il ne se sentait chez lui que lorsqu'il était au volant de sa voiture. Assis sur son siège en cuir, il avait la sensation d'être maître de son destin. D'être aux commandes de sa vie et de pouvoir en faire ce que bon lui semblait. Il y avait des souvenirs ici. Des bons moments passés avec Sam. C'était là que Dean avait perdu sa virginité avec une fille de sa classe. Ici qu'il avait appris à conduire. Ici qu'il se cachait avec Sam quand leur père avait trop bu et hurlait à l'intérieur de la maison.

L'Impala était une partie importante de la vie de Dean. Elle était même plus que ça. Elle était une partie de lui. Il ne pourrait jamais l'abandonner. Jamais passer une journée sans être au volant.

Il ne jugeait pas le choix de Castiel et Gabriel. Il le comprenait, même. Ils étaient bien plus raisonnables que lui. Il leur souhaitait de trouver le bonheur dans ce camp. De pouvoir s'y sentir à leur place. De rencontrer des gens et de se faire des amis. Peut-être plus, si possible. Il espérait sincèrement qu'ils ne ressentiraient plus jamais – comme lui le faisait en permanence – le besoin de courir, de rouler... de fuir. Dean n'était pas stupide. Il savait bien qu'en continuant ainsi à vivre sur la route, il cherchait avant tout à fuir. Son passé. Ses souvenirs. Son chagrin. Il fuyait sans pouvoir fuir. Il n'en finirait jamais.

Dire à Castiel qu'il reviendrait les voir était probablement un mensonge. Une promesse uniquement destinée à le réconforter au moment de la séparation. Il doutait d'avoir un jour l'occasion de revenir à Sacramento. Il n'était même pas sûr d'en avoir envie. La séparation avait été difficile une première fois. Elle serait pire encore s'il choisissait de revenir.

Mais après ce qu'ils avaient fait, il n'avait pas trouvé la force de se montrer totalement honnête. Il avait lu l'espoir sur le visage de Castiel. Son désir de l'entendre dire qu'il reviendrait. Il l'avait fait avant tout pour lui. Parce que c'était ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre. Le seul moyen de rendre les choses un peu plus supportables.

Sam avait raison en l'écrivant dans son journal. Les adieux ôtaient tout espoir. Ils étaient destructeurs. Ils étaient trop douloureux. Les « au revoirs » – même faux, même vains – offraient un soulagement qu'ils ne pouvaient plus jamais trouver ailleurs, à présent. Il savait que Castiel ne l'avait probablement pas vraiment cru. Mais il avait fait comme si. Il avait joué le jeu.

Dean jeta un coup d'oeil à Red sur le siège passager. Il avait la sensation que son chien était aussi soulagé que lui d'avoir quitté le camp. Il n'était pas vraiment surpris. Même s'il semblait domestiqué et éduqué, il restait sauvage. Il n'était pas avec Dean parce qu'il lui appartenait. Il avait choisi de le suivre. Choisi de continuer sa route à ses côtés. Il n'était pas fait pour devenir un chien d'intérieur. Il avait besoin d'espace. Il avait besoin de pouvoir aller et venir comme il le souhaitait. Il ne pourrait probablement jamais plus s'adapter à une vie sédentaire. C'était ce qui en faisait pour le jeune homme le compagnon idéal.

Ils étaient pareils, en fin de compte. Pas pour les mêmes raisons, bien sûr. Mais ils étaient tous les deux incapables de se stabiliser. Incapables de rester au même endroit pendant une longue période de temps.

Dean sourit tristement. Tant que Red était là, il n'était pas seul. C'était un soulagement. S'il venait à le perdre, il ne serait probablement plus capable de continuer. Il était bien trop habitué à sa présence silencieuse pour envisager sa vie sans lui. D'une certaine façon, il était devenu une sorte de substitut à son frère.

Dean reporta son attention sur la route. Il roulait vers le Nord sans trop savoir où il allait. Il avait longuement hésité à repartir vers l'Ouest pour rejoindre San Francisco et l'océan. Mais il serait alors contraint de passer aux environs de Palo Alto et il n'en avait pas la force. Il refusait de revenir là où son frère avait vécu avec Jess. Là où ils avaient abandonné le cadavre de la jeune femme et où leur course avait commencé. Il avait donc choisi de s'en éloigner au maximum. Il allait rejoindre la frontière avec l'Oregon sans la franchir puis repartirait vers le Sud et vers Los Angeles. Peut être pousserait-il jusqu'à San Diego et la frontière mexicaine. Il se souvenait de l'avoir franchi une fois avec son frère juste après que ce dernier ait terminé le lycée et obtenu son diplôme. Il avait passé la soirée à Tijuana. C'était probablement un de ses meilleurs souvenirs. Ils avaient fait la fête et passé la nuit à parler et à rire. Puis Sam avait rejoint Palo Alto et Dean avait retrouvé le Kansas. Les choses n'avaient plus vraiment été les mêmes, ensuite.

Mais le jeune homme ne devait surtout pas trop y penser. C'était bien trop douloureux de se souvenir. Surtout quand il n'avait rien pour le distraire. Il devait rester concentré sur son objectif frontière. Le Nord de l'Etat. Il rejoindrait la côte une fois qu'il serait suffisamment loin de San Francisco. Il n'y avait plus d'océan depuis un moment maintenant. Ca lui ferait du bien d'y retourner.

La route sur laquelle il se trouvait était entièrement déserte. Il n'y avait aucun panneau pour indiquer une ville proche et rien de plus que des terrains déserts aux alentours. Dean aimait ces routes. Il aimait le calme qui y régnait. Le sentiment de liberté qu'elles lui offraient. Il n'avait pas l'intention de s'arrêter pour la nuit. Il voulait mettre un maximum de kilomètres entre Sacramento et lui. Pour ne pas avoir la tentation de faire demi-tour. Pour ne pas céder à cette pulsion qui le rongeait depuis son départ.

Car il avait envie de revenir sur ses pas. Peu importait que ce soit stupide. C'était plus fort que lui. Il savait qu'il avait dit tout ce qu'il avait à dire à Castiel. Que ce dernier passerait le message à Gabriel. Il avait tout de même envie de retourner en arrière pour en dire plus. Pour en faire plus, aussi.

Il aurait aimé avoir un dernier baiser. Une dernière étreinte. Quelque chose de concret pour ne jamais oublier ses compagnons.

C'était ce qu'il redoutait le plus. La vie sur la route nécessitait qu'il soit constamment sur ses gardes. Il n'avait pas le luxe de se plonger dans ses souvenirs et de revivre les meilleurs moments de son passé. Et à force de ne pas y penser, il finirait par oublier. Par ne plus savoir exactement le goût des lèvres de Castiel. Par ne plus se souvenir de la sensation de son corps contre le sien. De sa main sur son sexe ou de son sexe dans sa bouche. Il était convaincu qu'il ne ferait jamais plus rien de ce genre avec un autre homme. Il n'y aurait que Castiel. Et il trouvait triste l'idée qu'un jour, il finirait par ne plus vraiment se souvenir de lui. Des moindres détails de son visage. De la couleur exacte de ses yeux.

Dean secoua la tête pour tenter de chasser ses pensées de son esprit. S'il continuait sur sa lancée, il allait finir par manquer de concentration et par commettre une erreur. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait.

Il alluma l'autoradio pour se distraire. Le silence était bien trop pesant. Il commença à battre le rythme de la chanson du bout des doigts sur le volant. C'était toujours la même compilation. Le même groupe de punk-rock dont le nom continuait de lui échapper. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il préférait mais il avait fini par admettre que c'était une bande-son convenable pour l'apocalypse. C'était entraînant et facile à retenir. Il sourit en y songeant.

A côté de lui, Red observait la route, les oreilles dressés et la langue sur le côté.

\- Je savais qu'un fan de rock se cachait en toi. Il me suffisait de trouver le bon groupe pour le révéler.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il entendait le son de sa voix, Red tourna la tête vers lui. Pendant une seconde, Dean aurait pu jurer qu'il lui souriait. Il en fit de même sans hésiter. C'était parfait comme ça. Son chien et lui. La route. De la musique joyeuse et le bruit du moteur de l'Impala. Peu importait ce que le monde était devenu et peu importait ce qu'il avait perdu, c'était ce qu'il pouvait trouver de mieux. Il allait apprendre à s'en contenter.

Il roula pendant de longues heures sans s'arrêter une seule fois. Il traversa plusieurs villes. Croisa quelques contaminés qui n'eurent pas le temps de comprendre qu'il y avait une proie potentielle avant qu'il ne les laisse derrière lui. De toute évidence, aucun survivant n'avait élu domicile dans le secteur. Il y avait bien quelques véhicules abandonnés ici et là. Mais leurs propriétaires n'étaient plus là depuis un moment. Elles étaient couvertes de poussière et de sable.

Dean avait souvent vu des films ou des séries qui traitaient de la fin du monde. Il avait toujours cru que les choses seraient différentes si toutefois l'apocalypse arrivait vraiment. Mais les différents réalisateurs avaient vu juste. Les villes abandonnées. La magasins pillés. Les véhicules qui pourrissaient sur le bas-côté de la route. Le monde avait pris fin et Dean avait la sensation d'être la seule personne encore en vie.

Il ouvrit sa fenêtre pour faire entrer l'air dans la voiture. Il faisait chaud pour la période. Mais il faisait toujours chaud en Californie. C'était pour cette raison qu'il détestait cet État. Le Kansas lui manquait, parfois. Il aimait l'hiver. Il aimait le froid et la neige. Il aimait sentir le changement de saison. Ici, il n'y avait qu'un grand été qui durait toute l'année. Et si la température chutait parfois – surtout la nuit – elle ne descendait jamais vraiment bas.

Il aurait pu changer de décor. Rouler jusqu'à retrouver l'état qui l'avait vu naître. Celui où il avait passé presque toute sa vie. Mais la Californie était l'état d'adoption de Sam. Celui où il avait probablement vécu les meilleures années de sa vie. Celui où il était mort. Dean l'avait enterré non loin de Fresno. Dans une petite clairière où Sam aurait probablement adoré passer des heures à lire un livre au calme. Un endroit où il aurait pu amener Jess pour une journée en amoureux. Il avait pris le temps de placer une petite croix en bois juste devant sa tombe. Pas parce qu'il était croyant. Mais parce qu'il savait que c'était ce que Sam aurait voulu. Il ne se sentait pas capable d'y retourner. N'était pas encore prêt à se recueillir sur sa tombe. Mais il aimait l'idée de pouvoir le faire, si un jour il en ressentait le besoin.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il sentit le début d'une crampe dans sa jambe droite que Dean se décida enfin à s'arrêter. Il se gara sur un petit parking à la sortie d'une ville dont il n'avait pas regardé le nom et coupa le moteur. Il prit son arme puis sortir de la voiture et attendit que Red en fasse de même. Il prit ensuite le temps de s'étirer longuement avant d'observer les alentours. Il avait une vue dégagée et la certitude que personne ne pourrait l'attaquer par surprise. C'était l'endroit parfait pour une petite pause.

\- Cinq minutes, lança-t-il à Red.

Son chien s'éloigna ensuite de lui pour faire ce qu'il avait à faire. Dean en profita pour sortir de l'eau et la gamelle de Red. Il le servit généreusement avant de boire quelques gorgées à son tour. Il s'adossa ensuite à la portière de la voiture et laissa le soleil chauffer son visage.

C'était un endroit paisible. Loin de l'agitation des grandes villes. Il aurait pu s'imaginer vivre ici avant que le monde ne prenne fin. S'il avait dû s'installer ailleurs qu'au Kansas, il aurait probablement choisi un endroit comme celui-ci.

Il n'était pas totalement asocial. Il appréciait même la compagnie des autres. Avant l'apocalypse, il lui arrivait de sortir. Il avait même un temps tenté de vivre la vie d'un Américain normal en banlieue avec Lisa et Ben. Ca n'avait pas fonctionné. Il était parfaitement capable de supporter le monde. Mais jamais très longtemps. Il avait souvent besoin d'être seul. De ne plus entendre de bruits. De ne pas être sollicité pour quoi que ce soit. La seule personne qu'il supportait à ses côtés en permanence était Sam. Et il n'était plus là.

Sam lui en avait souvent fait le reproche. Ce n'était jamais méchant. Mais il était évident qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui. Qu'il redoutait de le voir finir sa vie seul. Malheureux. Lui s'apprêtait à se marier et à fonder une famille. Il aurait voulu que Dean en fasse de même. C'était un peu pour ça aussi qu'il avait tenté sa chance avec Lisa. Il avait vraiment cru que ça pourrait fonctionner. Mais il avait dû se rendre à l'évidence. Il n'était pas fait pour ce genre de vie. Et maintenant que le monde avait pris fin, il n'avait plus à s'en soucier. Il finirait sa vie seul.

\- Red !

Il n'aimait pas bien quand son chien restait trop longtemps loin de lui. Il le savait parfaitement capable de se défendre seul. Mais il s'inquiétait tout de même toujours un peu pour lui. Il suffisait d'un moment d'inattention pour que tout s'arrête. Il l'avait appris à ces dépens. Quand il avait récupéré Sam, il avait vraiment cru qu'ils pourraient s'en sortir et qu'ils n'avaient rien à craindre. Ils étaient prudents, bien sûr. Mais Dean se sentait fort. Indestructible. Il était entraîné et il savait se servir d'une arme. Sam aussi. Cela leur donnait un avantage sur tous les autres, contaminés ou non. Et il avait fait l'erreur de prendre cela pour acquis. Il avait baissé sa garde. Il avait laissé son frère seul pour fouiller dans une voiture non loin de là. Il avait fait l'erreur de ne pas garder un œil sur lui. Et Sam avait été attaqué. Mordu avant qu'il n'ait le temps de le rejoindre. Au début, il avait refusé de croire qu'il était contaminé. Puis les premiers symptômes étaient apparus et il avait dû se rendre à l'évidence. Sam avait beau être fort et surentraîné comme lui. Un contaminé avait suffi. Un seul quand ils avaient déjà affronté des hordes entières. Et Dean avait été impuissant. Il n'avait rien pu faire d'autre que de regarder son frère se dégrader jour après jour. Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit obligé de mettre un terme à ses souffrances.

\- Red !

Dean refusait de penser plus longtemps à son frère. A chaque fois qu'il le faisait, il réalisait toutes les erreurs qu'il avait faites. Il réalisait qu'il lui aurait suffi de demander à son frère de l'accompagner pour que tout soit différent. Et il finissait toujours par se détester. Il avait manqué à son devoir. Il savait que son père aurait été terriblement déçu s'il avait été encore vivant.

Dean commençait à être inquiet de ne pas voir Red revenir vers lui. Il s'éloigna donc de la voiture, son arme à la main. D'ordinaire, son chien revenait toujours rapidement quand il l'appelait. Il ne s'éloignait jamais beaucoup. Sans doute parce qu'il était aussi inquiet pour Dean que Dean l'était pour lui.

Il avait dû sentir ou trouver quelque chose. Dean devait s'en assurer. Il prit donc la même direction que lui en continuant de l'appeler.

Il n'avait pas fait plus de cent mètres qu'il l'entendit aboyer. Il le connaissait suffisamment à présent pour savoir ce que signifiait chacun des bruits que Red faisait. Un tel aboiement signalait un danger. Dean accéléra le pas.

\- Red ! Cria-t-il à nouveau.

Il avait besoin qu'il aboie à nouveau pour le localiser. Il avait le cœur qui battait trop fort et trop vite dans sa poitrine. Il était déjà à bout de souffle. Et ses muscles étaient douloureux. Il avait la sensation de revivre la même chose que quelques mois plus tôt. Il avait laissé Red sortir de son champ de vision et il allait le perdre.

Un nouvel aboiement le guida vers la droite. Il y avait plusieurs arbres devant lui qui l'empêchaient de voir au loin. Il se força à accélérer encore un peu plus le rythme.

Il était couvert de sueur et totalement à bout de souffle quand il aperçut enfin Red à quelques mètres de lui. Il était seul. Et de toute évidence, il n'était pas blessé. Dean laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement en le rejoignant. Il s'accroupit aussitôt pour être à son niveau et l'observa pour s'assurer qu'il ne saignait pas. Red ne fit pas attention à lui. Ne sembla même pas remarquer sa présence. Il avait le regard rivé droit devant lui, sur la forêt qui s'épaississait. Dean se souvenait parfaitement de l'avoir déjà vu aussi tendu et concentré. Et ce n'était jamais bon signe. Red était un excellent chasseur, mais jamais l'odeur d'une proie animale ne l'avait mis dans cet état. Il ne pouvait s'agir que d'un être humain, contaminé ou non.

Le jeune homme avait deux options. Il pouvait prendre la fuite et ne surtout pas aller vérifier ce dont il s'agissait. C'était la solution la plus raisonnable et la moins risquée. Red accepterait de le suivre, même s'il avait flairé quelque chose.

Ou il pouvait aller voir ce dont il s'agissait. Se confronter à la personne qui mettait son chien dans cet état et éliminer la menace. C'était dangereux et stupide. Et ce fut pourtant ce que Dean choisit de faire.

Il n'était pas du genre à courir au devant du danger sans se soucier des conséquences. Il avait promis de rester en vie pour Sam et cela impliquait qu'il se montre prudent parfois. Mais il savait que cette menace, quelle qu'elle soit, finirait par s'abattre sur quelqu'un d'autre s'il prenait la fuite. Peut-être quelqu'un d'innocent. Comme l'homme avec ses enfants qu'ils avaient croisé quelques jours plus tôt. Il n'aurait pas dû s'en soucier. Il ne pouvait pas sauver tout le monde. Il devait avant tout penser à lui. Mais il était entraîné et armé. Il était capable de se défendre et il avait Red avec lui. Il pouvait éliminer cette menace et faire en sorte qu'elle ne cause de mal à personne.

Le jeune homme vérifia son arme une nouvelle fois avant de la pointer droit devant lui et de se mettre en route.

Red se mit aussitôt en action, marchant juste devant lui. Il avait la truffe au sol et semblait suivre une piste. Dean avait confiance en ses capacités de traqueur. S'il y avait bel et bien quelqu'un dans les environs, Red le trouverait sans problème.

Dean tendit l'oreille pour ne pas se faire surprendre. Ses sens n'étaient pas aussi développés que ceux de son chien, mais il refusait de ne s'en remettre qu'à lui. Il devait rester sur ses gardes. Et quand il entendit des bruits de pas à sa droite, il sut qu'il avait eu raison.

De toute évidence, la personne que Red avait senti était également au courant de leur présence. Il ne s'agissait probablement pas d'un contaminé. Ils attaquaient de front sans réellement réfléchir. Il ne tentaient pas d'encercler leurs victimes. Ils n'avaient pas de plan d'attaque. Ils suivaient l'odeur de leur proie sans se soucier de l'aborder de côté ou de le surprendre. Il s'agissait très certainement d'un être humain. D'un autre survivant. Et ils étaient plus difficiles à éliminer. Parce qu'ils étaient capables d'adapter leurs actes à ceux de leurs adversaires. S'il était confronté à quelqu'un d'aussi entraîné que lui, il allait devoir se montrer encore plus prudent.

Un nouveau bruit sur sa gauche l'alerta de la présence d'une autre personne. Il s'immobilisa aussitôt. Il pouvait parfaitement prendre le dessus sur une personne. Mais sur deux, ses chances étaient minces. Il était sans doute plus raisonnable de faire demi-tour.

Il siffla pour indiquer à Red qu'il était temps de battre en retraite. Son chien s'exécuta aussitôt et tourna les talons, prêt à le suivre. Mais quand Dean vit volte-face à son tour, il se retrouva nez à nez avec un homme armé qui pointait son fusil de chasse dans sa direction.

Il ne l'avait pas entendu approcher. Il s'était laissé surprendre. Il devait absolument trouver une solution. Et vite.

\- Dean, mon ami, je sais à quoi tu penses et je te conseille fortement de ne rien tenter de stupide, lança un autre homme sur sa droite.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil dans sa direction. Il était inutile de vérifier. Il avait reconnu cette voix. Et la façon dont Red grognait en montrant les dents prouvait qu'il l'avait reconnu lui aussi. Gordon. Dean serra les dents alors que l'homme en question sortait du couvert des arbres et s'approchait lentement. Il avait un fusil à pompes dans une main et un sourire sur les lèvres. Dean était convaincu qu'il était là pour le tuer.

\- Gordon. Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

Il était évident que Gordon n'était pas tombé sur lui par hasard. Il l'avait probablement suivi depuis son départ du camp. Il avait été suffisamment discret pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Ce qui prouvait qu'il était extrêmement dangereux. Et probablement tout aussi entraîné que lui. De surcroît, il n'était pas seul. Dean devait absolument garder son calme et tenter de réfléchir. Il devait trouver une solution.

\- Je suis sûr que tu le sais déjà, Dean. Tu te doutes bien que je ne suis pas là juste pour faire la conversation.

\- Ca ne t'a pas suffi que je parte ? Je peux comprendre que tu ne m'aimes pas beaucoup. Tu n'es pas le premier. Mais j'ai pensé que me voir quitter le camp suffirait à te rendre heureux.

Gordon ricana alors durant quelques secondes et Dean en profita pour regarda son comparse à nouveau. Il était plus ou moins de la même taille que lui. Il était musclé et visiblement déterminé. Ses yeux étaient sombres et son sourire montrait des dents probablement jaunies par le tabac. Dean pouvait tenter de lui sauter dessus pour l'assommer. Mais avec Gordon dans son dos, il risquait de se faire tirer dessus. Il devait procéder autrement.

\- Le problème, Dean, c'est que tu m'as clairement manqué de respect avant notre arrivée au camp. J'étais là pour vous sauver la vie... je vous ai sauvé la vie et tu n'as pas été capable de te montrer reconnaissant. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je peux pardonner facilement.

Dean devait reconnaître qu'il était surpris par Gordon. Il était évident qu'ils ne s'entendraient jamais. Mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait ressenti le besoin de le suivre ainsi. De se venger pour pas grand-chose. Ils avaient échangé quelques mots et quelques insultes. Rien de plus. Il aurait parfaitement pu continuer à vivre sa vie sans se soucier de Dean. Mais il était là et il semblait déterminé à le faire payer.

\- J'ai parlé de toi à quelques uns de mes amis et ils étaient de mon avis. On ne peut pas laisser une pédale dans ton genre te croire supérieur à nous. On ne peut pas accepter que tu fasse comme si tu valais mieux que nous quand il est évident que tu ne vaux rien.

Dean soupira longuement.

\- Sérieusement, Gordon... tu ne trouves pas tout ça ridicule ? Je comprends bien que tu n'approuves pas vraiment mes choix et mes préférences, mais je ne vis pas avec vous. Je ne représente pas une menace. C'est totalement absurde.

Ce n'est pas absurde, Dean. Le monde a pris fin parce que Dieu nous a visiblement jugé indignes de nous occuper de Sa Création. Il a eu raison, si tu veux mon avis. Ce monde était devenu dingue. Et il était grand temps qu'il soit nettoyé de tout ce qu'il y avait d'impur et de répugnant. Malheureusement, il est évident que tu as réussi à échapper à Son jugement. Mais je vais réparer cette erreur. Je vais t'éliminer et en faire de même avec tous ceux qui comme toi pensent pouvoir vivre sans se soucier des règles. Et ensuite... ensuite, nous pourrons reconstruire ce monde avec ceux qui le méritent.

Dean trouvait ce raisonnement complètement dingue. Il avait pensé que Gordon était uniquement là pour se venger. Mais il était évident à présent qu'il se croyait investi d'une mission divine. Il n'était pas seulement homophobe et dérangé. Il était complètement fou. Un psychopathe déterminé qui n'abandonnerait pas avant d'avoir mené sa soit-disant mission à bien. Dean n'avait aucune chance de lui échapper. Il allait devoir le tuer.

Il prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir à ce que Gordon lui avait dit afin de trouver une faille. Quelque chose à dire pour gagner un peu de temps. Mais quand il se repassa ses propos, il réalisa ce qu'il avait sous-entendu en parlant d'éliminer les autres qui étaient comme lui.

\- Je ne te laisserais pas faire de mal à Castiel, tu m'entends ! Je te tuerais avant ! cria-t-il.

Il était évident qu'il était le prochain sur sa liste. Dean savait déjà qu'il devrait tuer Gordon pour s'en sortir. Mais il était plus motivé encore. Il lui fit face sans se soucier de tourner le dos à son acolyte. Ce n'était pas lui la vraie menace. C'était Gordon.

\- Dean, tu crois vraiment pouvoir m'en empêcher ? Voyons... sois raisonnable et accepte ta sentence avec dignité. Si toutefois tu sais encore ce que ce mot signifie.

\- Sale fils de pute, jeta Dean sans réfléchir.

Il avait pu garder son calme tant qu'il ne s'agissait que de lui. Mais à présent que la menace pesait aussi sur Castiel, il n'y parvenait plus.

\- Laisse ma mère en dehors de tout ça, Dean. C'était une femme bien.

Le jeune homme pouvait continuer à l'insulter et à lui crier dessus, mais il était évident qu'il ne parviendrait pas à le déstabiliser. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule solution. Il devait passer à l'attaque. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Red qui avait les yeux rivés sur l'homme dans son dos. Il semblait avoir saisi le message sans qu'il ait besoin de faire quoi que ce soit de plus. Il s'occuperait de Gordon pendant que son chien se chargeait de son acolyte. Avec un peu de chance, s'ils attaquaient simultanément, ils avaient une chance. Minime, bien sûr. Mais Dean refusait de penser au pire.

Il utilisa sa main libre pour faire signe à Red d'attaquer. C'était quelque chose qu'il lui avait appris quand il était trop dangereux de parler. Son chien connaissait ce signal et le suivait toujours sans hésiter.

\- Alors quoi, tu n'as rien de plus à dire ? Tu t'es enfin décidé à te montrer raisonnable ?

Dean reporta son attention sur Gordon. Il prit ensuite une grande inspiration, serra son arme dans sa main et compta jusqu'à dix. Quand il eut atteint ce chiffre dans sa tête, il s'élança en direction de son adversaire. Il était suffisamment proche pour l'atteindre sans avoir besoin de faire beaucoup de pas. Il l'attrapa par le cou, bloquant son fusil entre leurs deux corps. Il entendit Red sauter sur l'autre homme dans son dos.

La première chose à faire était de le désarmer. En gardant ainsi le fusil entre eux, il risquait d'être blessé. Il tenta de glisser sa main libre pour saisir le canon de l'arme, mais Gordon tomba en arrière sous l'impact et l'entraîna avec lui. Il l'entendit crier quand son dos heurta violemment le sol. Dean en profita pour rouler sur le côté et saisir son arme. Il le lui arracha des mains sans hésiter, mais il n'eut pas le temps de le pointer dans sa direction avant qu'un poing ne s'écrase sur sa tempe. Il lâcha aussitôt l'arme et la sentit tomber non loin d'eux. Il secoua la tête une seconde puis roula sur Gordon pour l'empêcher de la saisir. Il avait toujours son revolver et l'avantage sur son adversaire. Mais c'était sans compter sur la force de Gordon. Il abattit son poing dans le flanc de Dean lui coupant le souffle. Puis il roula de sorte à être assis sur lui. Dean se débattit de son mieux malgré la douleur dans ses côtés et dans son visage. Il sentit qu'on lui arrachait son arme des mains. Pendant une seconde, il s'attendit à ce que Gordon tire. Mais il n'en fit rien. Il jeta le revolver suffisamment loin avant de sortir un couteau de la ceinture de son jean. Dean pouvait entendre les cris de l'autre homme dans le dos de Gordon et les aboiements frénétiques de Red. Il ne pouvait pas les voir mais il savait que la bataille faisait rage de leur côté.

Il se concentra à nouveau sur Gordon et tenta de le déloger en tournant les hanches et en soulevant les genoux pour le faire basculer. Mais il était bien plus lourd que lui. Il avait les mains coincées sous ses cuisses et il ne pouvait rien faire de plus que gigoter inutilement. Cela semblait grandement amusé son adversaire qui souriait de toutes ses dents.

\- Tu croyais vraiment pouvoir prendre le dessus sur moi ?

Dean ne répondit rien. Il était évident que cela ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses. Il cessa également de se débattre. A ce rythme, il allait s'épuiser vainement. Il devait réfléchir. Mais il était difficile d'avoir les idées claires quand Gordon pointait son couteau dans sa direction, visiblement prêt à passer aux choses sérieuses. Dean pria alors pour que Red réussisse à achever son adversaire et vole à son secours. C'était la seule solution. Sa seule échappatoire. Mais alors qu'il s'accrochait à cet espoir, il entendit son chien couiner brusquement puis le bruit d'un coup de feu. Non. Non. Non. Non. Red ne pouvait pas avoir été touché. Dean recommença à se débattre bêtement et Gordon abattit aussitôt son poing dans sa figure pour le calmer.

Il devait réussir à prendre le dessus sur Gordon et aller voir si Red allait bien. Il devait aller l'aider. Il l'entendit couiner à nouveau, soulagé d'entendre qu'il était toujours en vie. Mais il n'était sans doute plus en état de se défendre. Il était très certainement blessé.

Gordon souriait toujours et, tout en gardant son couteau pointé en direction de Dean, il jeta un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule.

\- Achève ce bâtard ! Cria-t-il à son comparse.

Dean ne pouvait pas les laisser faire. Il ne pouvait pas perdre Red. Pas après Sam. Pas après... s'il ne réussissait pas à prendre le dessus, il serait tué à son tour, et Castiel en paierait le prix. Il devait se battre. Il utilisa le fait que Gordon ne le regardait pas pour tenter une nouvelle fois de le déloger. Il pivota les hanches en s'aidant de ses pieds et de ses coudes. De toute évidence, son adversaire fut trop surpris pour l'en empêcher. Il tomba lourdement sur le côté. Dean en profita pour se relever. Il aperçut aussitôt Red, allongé non loin de lui, du sang coulant d'une blessure juste au-dessus de sa patte arrière droite. Il avait pris une balle. Il ne pouvait pas se relever et son adversaire pointait à nouveau son arme dans sa direction. Dean n'hésita alors pas. Il se jeta sur lui et réussit à le faire basculer en arrière. Il tomba lourdement sur lui et batailla pour lui prendre son arme. Il reçut quelques coups au passage mais il ne sentait pas la douleur. Il n'avait même plus vraiment peur. Il était déterminé à tuer cet homme pour avoir blessé son chien. Il ne laisserait rien se mettre en travers de son chemin.

Il réussit finalement à lui prendre son arme. Il n'hésita pas une seconde plus et la leva dans sa direction. Il appuya sur la détente aussitôt. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois pour être sûr. Il relâcha ensuite l'arme et se tourna brusquement.

Dans sa précipitation, il avait oublié Gordon. Il n'en revenait pas d'avoir été aussi stupide. Si son père le voyait de là où il se trouvait, il était probablement fou furieux contre lui. Car il était évident qu'il allait mourir à présent. Il allait se faire tuer et ce serait ensuite le tour de Castiel. Tout était de sa faute.

\- Gordon, non... s'il te plaît, lança-t-il alors que son adversaire l'attrapait par le bras et l'attirait à lui.

Dean fronça les sourcils quand Gordon le força à se coller contre lui, sa tête atterrissant contre son épaule. C'était presque comme une étreinte. Mais ça n'avait aucun sens. Gordon voulait le tuer. Pas le réconforter.

\- Qu'est-ce que... commença-t-il à dire.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Presque aussitôt, il sentit la lame pénétrer dans son dos, quelque part à la droite de sa colonne vertébrale. Il eut l'impression de crier mais il n'aurait pas pu le jurer. Il sentit ses jambes céder sous son poids et il fut surpris de voir Gordon l'accompagner dans sa chute avant de le déposer par terre, sur le dos. Dean sentait le sang couler dans son dos et imbiber son T-shirt, sa chemise et le sol en dessous. Il n'y connaissait rien en anatomie mais il savait qu'une telle blessure était probablement mortelle. Il avait sans doute touché un rein. Ou sa colonne vertébrale. Il pouvait toujours sentir ses jambes mais ce n'était peut-être que temporaire.

Il leva les yeux et observa Gordon. Il essuya la lame de son couteau sur sa manche. Non loin de lui, Red couinait toujours.

\- C'est pour le bien de l'humanité que je fais tout ça, et tu le sais, souffla Gordon après quelques secondes.

Il inclina ensuite la tête sur le côté avant de se laisser tomber à genou pour être de nouveau à hauteur de Dean. Il leva une nouvelle fois son bras au-dessus de sa tête, probablement pour achever le jeune homme. Mais il n'en fit rien. Dean rouvrit les yeux – il ne se souvenait pas de les avoir fermés – et fut surpris de le voir ainsi immobile, son couteau levé au niveau de son visage, les yeux écarquillés. Il y eut ensuite un bruit qui ressemblait à un coup de feu. Dean ferma les yeux, persuadé qu'on devait tirer sur lui cette fois. Que l'un des acolytes de Gordon était arrivé à son tour et l'avait achevé avant qu'il n'en ait le temps. Il fut surpris de constater qu'il n'avait pas mal. Il aurait cru souffrir le martyre. Peut-être était ce dû à sa blessure dans le dos. Il ne savait plus vraiment quoi penser.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il sentit le poids de Gordon disparaître de ses jambes. On l'attrapa ensuite par les bras, sans doute pour le retourner. Il n'avait pas la force de se débattre. Mais au moment où il roulait sur le flanc, la douleur dans son dos fut si forte qu'il ne put s'empêcher de crier.

\- Calme-toi, mon garçon, calme-toi, demanda l'homme qui le bougeait.

Dean ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui voulait. Il ne voyait pas le but qu'il cherchait à atteindre en le bougeant de la sorte. Il avait envie d'ouvrir les yeux pour voir le visage de cet homme mais il n'en avait plus la force. Il avait envie de lui dire également qu'il était inutile de s'occuper de lui. Il allait très certainement mourir. Mais il était peut-être encore possible de sauver Red. Il était peut-être toujours en vie. Sa blessure semblait moins grave que la sienne.

\- Mon... Red, vous devez aider... Red, supplia-t-il d'une voix qu'il reconnaissait à peine.

Il avait mal de partout, à présent. Il n'avait plus de force. Il voulait juste qu'on le laisse tranquille. Qu'on l'allonge et qu'on le laisse mourir en paix. Pourquoi cet homme ne le comprenait pas ? Pourquoi insistait-il pour examiner sa blessure ? Il n'avait rien à en retirer. Rien à gagner à sauver un inconnu.

\- Il n'a pas touché la colonne vertébrale. Tu as de la chance, on dirait, expliqua l'homme après un long silence.

Dean aurait probablement ri s'il en avait eu la force. Il tenta une nouvelle fois d'ouvrir la bouche ou les yeux pour voir qui se trouvait à côté de lui mais il ne réussissait pas. Il était épuisé et il avait trop mal. Il pouvait sentir son corps l'abandonner, son esprit s'éteindre petit à petit. Il ne savait pas s'il était en train de mourir ou de perdre connaissance. Mais il ne pouvait pas céder avant d'avoir obtenu des nouvelles de Red.

\- Mon chien est... aidez-le, réussit-il finalement à articuler.

Il avait probablement l'air d'un idiot à exiger qu'on s'occupe de son animal plutôt que de lui. Mais il s'en fichait. Red en était là à cause de lui. Il aurait dû l'obliger à retourner à la voiture. Il n'aurait pas dû suivre cette piste. Il n'aurait, enfin, pas dû exiger de Red qu'il attaque l'acolyte de Gordon. Il aurait dû lui demander de prendre la fuite. De partir le plus loin possible de lui. S'il mourrait... Dean ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner.

\- S'il vous plaît, supplia-t-il à nouveau.

L'homme à côté de lui le rallongea finalement sur le dos avant de le relâcher.

\- Je vais voir, assura-t-il.

Dean aurait aimé pouvoir rester conscient suffisamment longtemps pour obtenir des nouvelles de Red. Mais la douleur était trop forte. Elle était trop violente. Il sentait toujours le sang couler dans son dos. Il avait la certitude d'en avoir trop perdu. Sans hôpital et sans transfusion, il n'avait très certainement aucune chance. Il n'avait toutefois pas peur. Il ne chercha pas à s'accrocher. Quand il entendit le bruit des pas de l'homme qui s'éloignait, il lâcha enfin prise et laissa le néant l'envahir. Et alors qu'il sombrait, sa dernière pensée cohérente fut pour Sam.

« J'arrive, Sammy » pensa-t-il, soulagé. « J'arrive. Attends-moi ».


	18. Découverte

**Bonjour,**

 **Vici le 18ème chapitre !**

 **Je tiens ici à m'excuser de ne pas vu avoir répondu sur le précédent chapitre mais le site bugait et je n'avais pas acès à vos messages. Je les ais lus en revanche alors merci, merci, merci.**

 **Merci également à Elyrine qui continue de me relire.**

 **Bonne lecture et à jeudi**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **Murder City de Green Day**

 **Chapitre 18 : Découverte**

 _« Parfois, il faut savoir abandonner le confort dont on jouit pour faire ce qui est nécessaire. Il n'est pas facile de laisser derrière soit la promesse de quelque chose de bon ou la certitude d'un bonheur quelconque pour affronter de nouvelles épreuves. Mais il est important de connaître ses priorités et de ne surtout pas se montrer égoïste. Je sais que tu l'as déjà fait à de multiples reprises, Dean. Tu as tout sacrifié pour moi. Tu as été jusqu'à te priver d'une enfance normale pour t'assurer que j'en aie une. Tu m'as tout donné. Et j'espère que quelqu'un en fera de même pour toi dans le futur. Que cette personne sera capable de tout abandonner pour toi. C'est la plus belle preuve d'amour qui soit. »_

 _Journal de Sam Winchester. 07 mai 2016_

Castiel ne s'était pas levé pour voir Dean partir. Il était resté dans son lit, les yeux grands ouverts et le cœur qui battait la chamade dans sa poitrine. Il avait écouté le bruit du moteur de sa voiture – reconnaissable entre mille – puis celui des roues sur l'asphalte et enfin celui du portail qu'on refermait derrière lui. Ce fut ensuite le silence. Dean était parti.

Il fallut plusieurs heures à Castiel pour admettre enfin ce fait. Il passa ce temps à observer le plafond en priant pour entendre les mêmes sons à nouveau. Il écouta les gens discuter dehors. Il tenta d'imaginer leurs sourires, leur insouciance et la façon dont ils reprenaient leur vie sans se soucier réellement du départ de Dean.

Pour eux, il n'était personne. Il n'avait été que de passage. Son arrivée et son départ ne leur laisserait aucun souvenir. Ils l'oublieraient rapidement. Castiel, lui, n'en serait jamais capable. Dean avait compté. Il avait laissé une trace indélébile en lui. Une qu'il n'était de toute façon pas sûr de vouloir effacer.

Ils ne se connaissaient pas depuis très longtemps. Ils ne savaient finalement pas grand chose l'un de l'autre. Et pourtant, Dean avait laissé son empreinte. Castiel ne savait pas si c'était dû au monde dans lequel ils vivaient à présent. Ils n'avaient pas le luxe de prendre le temps de se connaître. Devait nouer des liens rapidement. Cela rendait peut-être les choses plus fortes. Décuplait la force des émotions ressenties. Ou peut-être était ce juste parce que Dean l'avait réellement touché.

Il se sentait proche de lui. Pas uniquement après l'avoir embrassé et après tout ce qui avait suivi. Il s'était senti proche de lui dès leur rencontre. Il y avait quelque chose chez le jeune homme qui lui rappelait Anna. Quelque chose de fragile qu'il cachait derrière une façade. Il était vulnérable et pourtant incroyablement fort. Il le touchait parce qu'il pouvait voir la souffrance qu'il ressentait en permanence. Le deuil qu'il ne parvenait pas à faire. Il avait envie de l'aider. Envie de le comprendre. Envie de s'immiscer dans sa vie et de s'y faire sa place.

Mais Dean était parti. Il avait fait son choix et Castiel ne lui en voulait pas. Il avait toujours été honnête sur ce point. Ne leur avait jamais menti ou fait miroiter quoi que ce soit juste pour leur faire plaisir. Il avait clairement dit dès le début qu'il refusait de s'installer quelque part. Qu'il préférait rouler jusqu'à la fin. Et même si Castiel avait désespérément espéré qu'il changerait d'avis, il était tout de même admiratif du jeune homme.

Le soleil était levé depuis un moment, maintenant, et il ne parvenait toujours pas à quitter son lit. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il voulait débuter sa vie au camp. Il avait envie de se rendre utile. De trouver sa place et de prouver qu'il avait toutes les raisons d'être là. Il était temps pour lui de prendre son courage à deux mains et de mettre sa douleur de côté. Il avait de l'expérience dans le domaine. C'était ce qu'il faisait chaque jour depuis la mort d'Anna.

Il entendait Gabriel bouger dans l'appartement. Son frère était visiblement de bonne humeur. Il siffla et chantait – faux, bien sûr – tout en préparant visiblement quelque chose à manger pour eux deux.

Cela rappela aussitôt à Castiel la vie qu'ils avaient eu avant son départ pour Dallas. Quand ils étaient encore tous sous le même toit. Gabriel était très souvent le premier lever. Et il préparait toujours le petit déjeuner pour son frère et sa sœur. C'était familier et normal. C'était un retour à une vie ordinaire que Castiel avait voulu depuis le début. Bien sûr, Anna n'était plus là. Elle lui manquait cruellement. Et il aurait aimé que Dean puisse en profiter également. Mais c'était ce qu'il pouvait avoir de mieux dans ces circonstances. Et il devait absolument s'en contenter.

Il quitta doucement son lit et enfila une veste par dessus son T-shirt. Avant que le monde ne prenne fin, il avait une routine dont il ne dérogeait jamais. Il partait toujours courir avant de manger. Puis prenait sa douche et se rendait à son travail. Il espérait pouvoir instaurer quelque chose de similaire ici. Il était convaincu que cela l'aiderait à reprendre pied. Retrouver un semblant de normalité lui permettrait de s'adapter plus rapidement.

Quand il rejoignit Gabriel dans le pièce principale de l'appartement qui servait de cuisine et de salon, il le salua avant de prendre place à la table.

Ils ne discutèrent de rien d'important en déjeunant. Castiel ne voulait pas évoquer Dean et son frère semblait l'avoir compris. Ils ne parlèrent pas non plus de Gordon. Ils se contentèrent de partager leurs impressions sur le camp et leurs projets pour la journée.

Dans la matinée, Castiel devait visiter l'école où il travaillerait pendant que son frère commencerait l'inventaire avec la jeune femme qui leur avait fait visiter le camp la veille. Castiel avait besoin d'entrer immédiatement dans le vif du sujet. Il refusait de rester à ne rien faire pendant trop longtemps. Il ne voulait pas réfléchir ou passer son temps à se souvenir de Dean ou d'Anna. Être actif lui permettrait d'occuper son esprit.

Il remercia Gabriel pour le petit déjeuner puis prit rapidement sa douche. Il avait presque oublié le bien que cela faisait de pouvoir profiter de l'eau chaude pendant plus de quelques secondes. Il se lava les cheveux, satisfait d'effacer enfin les longues journées passées sur la route et durant lesquelles il n'avait pas pu se nettoyer correctement. Il se lava ensuite les dents puis observa son reflet dans la glace au-dessus du lavabo. Il se reconnaissait à peine. Il avait perdu plusieurs kilos et son visage lui semblait creusé et pâle. Ses cheveux étaient trop longs et une barbe irrégulière entamait ses joues. Il prit donc le temps de se raser mais renonça à se coiffer. Il devait bien y avoir quelqu'un dans ce camp pour lui couper les cheveux.

Quand il ressortit de la salle de bain, Gabriel prit sa place à l'intérieur. Castiel s'habilla rapidement puis avertit son frère qu'il partait. Ils convinrent de se retrouver pour le déjeuner un peu plus tard avant que le jeune homme ne quitte finalement l'appartement.

Le soleil brillait au-dessus de sa tête et il faisait presque chaud pour la saison. Castiel était habitué à de telles températures en hiver. Grandir au Texas lui avait fourni de l'expérience dans ce domaine. Il n'aimait pas le froid et il détestait la pluie. Il était convaincu que la Californie était un État parfait pour lui. Un bon compromis entre la chaleur du Texas et le froid des hivers dans le Nord.

Il y avait du monde dans les rues et Castiel se força à sourire à toutes les personnes qui le saluaient en passant. Il n'était pas encore prêt à discuter avec eux. Il savait qu'il serait contraint de se montrer sociable et de tisser des liens. Il ne pouvait pas rester dans son coin s'il voulait s'installer ici durablement. Il lui fallait juste du temps pour y parvenir. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il faisait naturellement.

Il trouva le bâtiment qui servait d'école assez facilement. A l'intérieur, il fut accueilli par un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années qui semblait grandement soulagé d'avoir enfin un vrai professeur pour les enfants du camp. Castiel avait enseigné au lycée durant toute sa courte carrière. Il n'avait pas vraiment d'expérience avec les jeunes enfants. S'il était parfaitement honnête, ils lui faisaient même un peu peur. Il était difficile de conserver leur attention durant toute une journée. Mais il avait envie de relever ce challenge. Il allait devoir enseigner à des enfants de trois à dix-sept ans. Il serait aidé de deux autres personnes mais il serait celui qui préparait le programme pour eux. Il était le seul à avoir de l'expérience dans ce domaine.

Castiel aimait avoir une telle responsabilité. Il aimait l'idée d'être vraiment utile pour les gens du camp. Il ne voulait surtout pas donner l'impression de profiter de leur hospitalité sans rien avoir à leur donner en retour.

La visite ne fut pas très longue. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de salles à voir et que très peu d'espace pour les enfants. Mais Castiel était fasciné de voir comment tout avait été aménagé pour offrir un semblant de normalité à la jeune génération. Il avait longtemps craint que l'humanité ne soit pas capable de rebondir après l'apocalypse. Il était soulagé de voir qu'il s'était trompé. L'Homme avait des ressources insoupçonnées. Et même après une telle catastrophe, il était en mesure de s'adapter à cette nouvelle donne et d'avancer à nouveau avec le peu dont il disposait. C'était un miracle.

Castiel termina la visite par la pièce qui servait de librairie. Il observa longuement les livres qui s'y trouvaient en prenant le temps de déterminer ceux qui lui seraient utiles pour ses cours. Il remercia ensuite Richard – l'homme qui lui avait fait faire le tour – puis quitta le bâtiment.

Il réfléchissait déjà au programme qu'il allait devoir mettre en place en rejoignant la rue. Il avait encore deux heures avant de devoir retrouver Gabriel. Puis une fois le déjeuner terminé, il rencontrerait enfin ses collègues et les enfants qu'il aurait sous sa responsabilité. Il avait presque hâte d'être enfin confronté à eux.

Il se souvenait parfaitement du stress qu'il avait ressenti avant sa première journée de cours au début de sa carrière. Il avait vraiment pensé être totalement incapable d'avoir suffisamment d'autorité et de calme pour gérer une trentaine d'élèves finalement pas beaucoup plus jeunes que lui. Mais il avait réussi. Malgré son stress et malgré quelques hésitations au début, il était rapidement devenu performant. A la fin de sa première année, les élèves l'adoraient. Et il ne recevait que des compliments de ses supérieurs. Il était convaincu de pouvoir en faire de même ici. Il allait tout faire pour réussir.

Puisqu'il faisait suffisamment chaud pour rester dehors jusqu'à son rendez-vous avec Gabriel, Castiel fit un tour jusqu'au petit square au centre du camp. Il prit place sur un bon et sortit le calepin que Richard lui avait donné. Il commença à prendre des notes pour préparer sa première rencontre avec ses futurs élèves. Il ne prêta pas attention aux gens qui allaient et venaient devant lui. Tous semblaient occupés par leurs propres tâches. Personne ne vint le déranger. C'était parfait.

Après de longues minutes à écrire les grandes lignes d'un programme adéquat, il finit par refermer son calepin. Il jeta ensuite un coup d'œil au seul portail qui donnait sur l'extérieur. Celui que Dean avait franchi avant que le soleil ne se lève. Il prit quelques secondes pour imaginer ce que le jeune homme faisait à cet instant précis. Il était probablement sur la route, Red assis à côté de lui dans cette voiture qu'il considérait comme sa maison depuis le début. Il s'était peut être déjà arrêté pour se dégourdir les jambes. Il pensait peut-être également à lui. Castiel sentit son cœur se serrer en imaginant son compagnon seul au milieu d'une route déserte. Il savait que c'était ce qu'il voulait. Ce dont il avait besoin. Mais il détestait l'idée de le savoir ainsi en danger quand lui était en sécurité dans un camp gardé par des hommes armés.

Il se força à chasser ces pensées de son esprit avant de se lever du banc. Il repartit en direction de l'appartement. Il n'avait pas envie d'y retourner mais il avait besoin de mémoriser le chemin pour le futur. Il regarda les vitrines des magasins autour de lui. La plupart étaient vides. La vie avait repris son cours ici mais le camp portait encore les marques de ce qui était arrivé des mois plus tôt. Il y avait des vitrines brisées qu'on avait colmatées avec des planches de bois. D'autres fendues dont ne s'était pas préoccupé. Il faudrait du temps pour que ces dernières traces disparaissent. Castiel détourna le regard.

Il passa devant la porte de l'immeuble où se trouvait son appartement et continua à remonter la rue. Il ne savait pas vraiment où il voulait aller mais marcher lui faisait du bien.

Le camp n'était pas immense. Il était suffisamment grand pour que les occupants ne se marchent pas les uns sur les autres mais ne comprenait qu'une trentaine de rues. Il arriva rapidement à l'immense palissade qui en marquait la fin et les séparait de l'extérieur. Il leva la tête pour regarder les tours qui permettaient aux soldats de monter la garde. Il y avait un homme ou une femme armé sur chacune d'elles. C'était parfaitement organisé.

Castiel longea la palissade pendant quelques mètres. Il ne put s'empêcher de lui trouver des ressemblances avec le Mur de Berlin ou avec celui qui séparait Israël de la Palestine. Il avait toujours été un féru d'histoire. Il avait opté pour l'enseignement de la littérature mais il avait longuement hésité à devenir professeur d'histoire. Il estimait qu'il était nécessaire de la connaître pour ne pas reproduire les mêmes erreurs. Il pensait qu'il était important de savoir d'où on venait pour décider de ce qu'on souhaitait devenir. Il se demanda si dans l'avenir, les livres d'histoire traiteraient de l'apocalypse. Si elle ferait partie du programme le jour où l'humanité aurait enfin repris le dessus sur les contaminés. Il l'espérait sincèrement.

Castiel avait continué à marcher le long de la palissade sans réellement regarder où il allait. Et quand il regarda finalement autour de lui, il ne reconnaissait pas l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il y avait un bâtiment métallique à sa droite. Au-dessus de la porte, un écriteau indiquait qu'il s'agissait d'un poste de garde et du dépôt de munition. Castiel s'en approcha doucement. Il serait peut-être préférable pour lui de demander à ce qu'on lui fournisse une carte du camp pour éviter de se perdre à l'avenir.

En attendant, il était curieux de voir ce qui se cachait dans ce bâtiment. Il supposait qu'il n'avait pas réellement le droit d'y entrer. Mais il pourrait toujours prétendre chercher quelque chose si toutefois on le trouvait là. Il n'était pas forcément un bon menteur. Il avait tout de même envie de tenter sa chance.

Il poussa doucement la porte en tendant l'oreille pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne à l'intérieur. L'endroit semblait vide. Castiel y pénétra prudemment. La porte donnait sur un petit hall d'entrée. Il n'y avait aucune indication. Juste un panneau qui précisait que seul le personnel autorisé pouvait entrer. Castiel l'ignora et poussa une nouvelle porte. Il ne l'avait ouverte que de quelques centimètres quand il entendit une voix à l'intérieur. Un homme. Castiel s'immobilisa aussitôt.

Il avait toujours été quelqu'un de curieux. Quand il était petit, il cherchait à comprendre comment chaque chose fonctionnait. Il avait posé des centaines de questions à Gabriel, persuadé que son grand frère avait toutes les réponses. Pourquoi le ciel est bleu ? Comment les oiseaux peuvent-ils voler ? De quoi sont fait les nuages ? Il avait longtemps eu une fascination pour les abeilles. Il avait besoin de comprendre. Besoin d'avoir un maximum d'informations. Gabriel lui avait donné les quelques réponses qu'il avait et lui avait conseillé de rechercher les autres dans les livres qu'ils possédaient. Castiel avait alors pris goût à la lecture et il avait fini par trouver les informations nécessaires.

En grandissant, sa curiosité ne s'était pas éteinte. Elle était juste devenue différente. C'était les gens qui avaient commencé le fasciner. Leurs interactions. Les secrets qu'ils pouvaient avoir et toutes les choses qu'ils cherchaient à cacher. Il avait commencé à les observer pour mieux les comprendre. Les gens le trouvaient bizarre. Trop silencieux. Cela n'avait pas facilité sa vie sociale. Mais il ne s'en était jamais réellement préoccupé. Il était ainsi fait et il ne pouvait pas changer. Ne voulait pas changer.

Il mit donc sur le compte de sa curiosité le fait de ne pas partir immédiatement quand il entendit la voix de l'homme de l'autre côté de la porte. Il savait bien qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'être là. Que cette conversation ne le concernait pas. Il était toutefois intrigué et il voulait en savoir plus. Après tout, il comptait s'installer ici durablement. Il estimait devoir en savoir un maximum sur les autres personnes du camp.

\- Gordon a dit qu'il s'en chargeait. Tu peux lui faire confiance sur ce point. Il ne reviendra pas tant qu'il n'aura pas réussi.

Castiel sentit un frisson lui remonter la colonne vertébrale en entendant ce prénom. Il ne pourrait jamais oublier ce que Gordon leur avait dit, à Dean et lui. Il ne pourrait jamais lui faire confiance. Il était déterminé à l'éviter à tout prix. Mais il voulait également savoir ce qu'il pouvait mijoter. Il savait qu'il devait se méfier de lui.

\- Ok, je comprends pourquoi il veut le faire, mais franchement... il y a bien d'autres choses plus importantes dont il devrait s'occuper en ce moment, déclara un autre homme dans la pièce.

Castiel avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il n'avait rien entendu de réellement compromettant mais il avait la sensation que ces deux hommes parlaient de Dean.

\- Sans doute, oui, mais on ne peut rien faire de plus que d'attendre qu'il ait terminé.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fera ensuite ? Je veux dire... une fois qu'il se sera débarrassé de lui, est-ce qu'il s'occupera des autres ? Il aurait pu le faire avant. Je ne vois pas pourquoi il les a amenés ici s'il comptait se débarrasser d'eux.

Castiel sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Il était évident à présent que ces deux hommes parlaient de Dean, de Gabriel et de lui.

\- Je suppose qu'il devait leur trouver une utilité pour les avoir fait venir. En ce qui concerne l'autre, maintenant qu'il est parti, il ne nous sert plus à rien. Gordon va s'en charger et ensuite, il fera ce qu'il estime nécessaire. Peut être qu'il ne tuera que la pédale. Son frère semble normal. Ou peut-être qu'il se contentera de les surveiller. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que l'enfoiré après qui il court aujourd'hui ne vivra pas suffisamment longtemps pour voir le soleil se lever à nouveau demain.

Castiel serra les poings. Gordon était en chasse. Il était parti après Dean avec l'intention de le tuer. Et il ne s'arrêterait sans doute pas là. Il s'en prendrait ensuite à Castiel. Le jeune homme ne pouvait pas le laisser faire. Il se sentait responsable de ce qui arriverait à Dean. Sans lui, son compagnon n'aurait pas été ainsi exposé à un tel danger. Tout était de sa faute. Il devait faire quelque chose. Il devait partir pour l'aider. Bien sûr, Gordon avait une sacrée avance sur lui. Il était peut-être déjà trop tard. Il ne savait même pas dans quelle direction Dean était parti. Il n'avait probablement aucune chance de le retrouver. Il devait toutefois tenter sa chance. Il ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner, sinon.

\- Et franchement, entre nous, je me sentirais bien plus en sécurité s'il tue l'autre aussi. Je refuse qu'un type dans son genre s'occupe de nos enfants. Tu imagines ce qu'il pourrait leur faire pendant qu'on a le dos tourné ? Ce sont tous des obsédés. Des malades.

Castiel n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il entendait. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on portait de telles accusations à son encontre. Mais c'était toujours aussi douloureux. Il prit une grande inspiration avant de reculer d'un pas. Il en avait assez entendu pour prendre une décision. Il devait quitter le camp. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas le faire sans Gabriel. Il savait que son frère accepterait de l'écouter. Il n'était toutefois pas totalement sûr qu'il accepterait de le suivre. Il refusait de le laisser derrière lui. Gordon pourrait s'en prendre à lui en son absence. Il l'en savait parfaitement capable. Il allait devoir le convaincre de venir. Mais avant tout, il devait partir sans se faire remarquer.

Il ne prit pas le risque de fermer la porte et de faire le moindre bruit. Il se contenta de tourner les talons et de quitter le bâtiment le plus rapidement possible. Il tournait à l'angle du mur quand il se retrouva nez à nez avec un homme armé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda ce dernier en fronçant les sourcils.

Castiel avait envie de prendre la fuite sans répondre et de rejoindre le plus rapidement possible Gabriel. Mais il devait absolument paraître le plus calme possible pour ne pas déclencher des soupçons chez cet homme.

\- Je suis nouveau ici et je... je suis arrivé hier. Je faisais un tour du camp mais visiblement, je me suis perdu en chemin.

\- Cet endroit est réservé au personnel militaire. Tu n'as rien à y faire et je te suggère vivement de partir avant que je ne sois contraint de signaler ta présence.

Castiel hocha vivement la tête avant de s'éloigner sans rien dire de plus. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps. Il devait absolument quitter le camp et retrouver Dean. Il fit un effort pour ne pas courir mais il accéléra tout de même sensiblement le rythme de ses pas en rejoignant l'une des rues principales.

Il ne prit pas le temps de regarder l'heure qu'il était. Il se fichait d'être en avance. C'était bien trop urgent pour s'en soucier. Il sentit le regard de plusieurs personnes sur lui quand il remonta les rues à vive allure. Il devait probablement avoir l'air dérangé. Mais il ne laisserait personne le retarder. Il en allait de la vie de Dean.

Il finit par apercevoir la devanture du magasin qui servait d'entrepôt pour toutes les réserves du camp. Il s'en approcha rapidement puis poussa la porte aussitôt. Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur Gabriel, visiblement en pleine discussion avec une jeune femme. Son frère tenait des boîtes de conserve dans les mains et les agitait comme pour prouver quelque chose. Son interlocutrice semblait amusée par ce qu'elle entendait. Elle était séduisante. Probablement de l'âge de son frère. Et il pouvait deviner que Gabriel était intéressé à la façon qu'il avait de lui sourire. Tant pis pour lui et pour elle. Ils devaient partir.

\- Gabe, je dois te parler, lança Castiel en attrapant son frère par le bras.

Une nouvelle fois, il aurait pu être inquiet à l'idée de passer pour quelqu'un de complètement fou. Ou d'extrêmement malpoli. Mais puisqu'ils allaient quitter le camp, il n'avait pas à s'en soucier. Peu importait l'image de lui qu'il laisserait en partant.

Il tira Gabriel en direction de l'arrière-boutique sans jeter le moindre coup d'œil à la jeune femme avec lui.

\- Excusez-moi, mais nous sommes en plein milieu d'une discussion importante, protesta-t-elle, visiblement mécontente d'être interrompue.

Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi grave, Castiel aurait probablement ri en l'entendant. Parler de la quantité de boîtes de conserve restantes ne pourrait jamais être aussi important que la vie d'une personne. Que la vie de Dean, l'homme qui avait volé à leur secours quelques semaines plus tôt. Mais elle ne pouvait pas savoir. Elle n'était probablement pas au courant de ce qui se tramait dans le camp. De ce que Gordon avait en tête. Il choisit donc de ne pas lui crier dessus comme il en avait terriblement envie. Il se contenta de tirer sur le bras de Gabriel jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte de le suivre. Il l'entendit s'excuser vainement alors que la jeune femme continuait de se plaindre. Il ne relâcha son frère que lorsque la porte fut refermée derrière eux, leur offrant un semblant de tranquillité.

\- Ils vont le tuer, déclara-t-il alors sans préambule.

De toute évidence, Gabriel était surpris par ce qu'il entendait. Et sans doute très loin de comprendre ce qu'il voulait lui dire. Castiel était toutefois à bout de souffle et il avait du mal à parler. Il aurait aimé pouvoir être déjà sur la route.

\- Ok, Cassie, d'abord tu vas te calmer parce que ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens. Et ensuite, tu vas m'expliquer ce qui se passe... parce que ça ne peut pas être aussi grave que ça et ça ne mérite sans doute pas que tu te mettes dans un tel état.

Castiel avait envie d'attraper son frère par les bras et de le secouer jusqu'à ce qu'il se montre enfin raisonnable. Jusqu'à ce qu'il saisisse l'urgence de la situation. Mais il était sans doute plus simple de s'expliquer. Il avait confiance en Gabriel et il savait que son frère ne douterait pas une seule seconde de ce qu'il allait lui dire. Il lui suffisait juste de mettre des mots sur ce qu'il avait entendu. C'était toutefois plus simple à dire qu'à faire. Parce qu'il était encore sous le choc et qu'il avait des difficultés à reprendre son souffle. Il était terrifié qu'il soit trop tard et fou de rage d'avoir cru une seconde que Gordon les laisserait tranquille.

\- Cassie, s'il te plaît, souffla son frère après quelques secondes.

Castiel se força alors à prendre une grande inspiration. Cela ne calma ni le rythme de son cœur ni la rapidité de sa respiration mais cela chassa au moins le nœud qui s'était logé dans sa gorge, lui permettant enfin de parler.

\- Dean... ils vont le tuer. Gordon est déjà parti pour le retrouver et il... il va le tuer... il l'a peut-être déjà fait. Gabe... je... on ne peut pas...

Cette fois, Gabriel semblait enfin avoir réalisé que la situation était grave et que Castiel ne s'était pas affolé pour rien. Il posa une main sur la joue de son frère parce qu'il savait qu'il avait besoin d'un tel contact pour ne pas paniquer entièrement et plongea son regard dans le sien.

\- Ok, je... je ne suis pas sûr de... comment est ce que tu sais tout ça ?

Castiel soupira longuement. Ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre avec les détails. Mais il était conscient d'être sur le point de demander à son frère d'abandonner le camp, sans doute pour toujours. Et de retourner sur la route après avoir répété maintes et maintes fois qu'il voulait trouver un endroit où se poser. Il méritait bien d'avoir quelques précisions avant d'accepter.

\- J'ai surpris deux hommes en parler là où ils entreposent les armes et les munitions. De toute évidence, Gordon veut se venger et... ils l'ont dit clairement. Une fois qu'ils se seront débarrassés de Dean, ce sera mon tour. On ne peut pas rester là sans rien faire et les laisser tuer Dean.

\- Ils veulent s'en prendre à toi après ?

La question de Gabriel le surprit pendant une seconde. Il avait été tellement concentré sur le danger qui pesait sur Dean qu'il n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde à son propre sort. Bien sûr, il n'était pas étonnant que ce soit sa sécurité qui préoccupe en premier son frère. Mais pour le moment, ils devaient s'occuper de Dean. Et éliminer Gordon.

\- Peu importe ce qu'ils projettent ensuite. Tu as entendu ce que je viens de te dire ? Ils vont tuer Dean. Ils sont peut-être même déjà proches de lui.

Gabriel hocha la tête plusieurs fois mais ne bougea pas. Il avait toujours sa main posée sur la joue de Castiel et ne semblait pas savoir quoi faire. C'était sans doute trop soudain pour lui. Trop surprenant. Il avait besoin de quelques minutes pour assimiler toutes ces nouvelles informations. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'avait pas de temps à perdre.

\- Gabe, je sais que je te demande beaucoup, mais... il est évident à présent que nous ne sommes pas en sécurité ici. Et... Dean avait sans doute raison. On n'aurait jamais accepter de suivre Gordon. On aurait dû rester avec lui et prendre la fuite pendant qu'on en avait encore la possibilité.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse, Cassie ? Je comprends que tu sois inquiet, je le suis aussi. Je ne veux pas que ce salopard fasse du mal à Dean et je refuse également qu'il s'en prenne à toi. Mais il a de l'avance et il est bien plus entraîné que nous. On n'a aucune chance. Peut-être... on pourrait peut-être le dénoncer... il doit bien y avoir une personne ici à qui on pourrait s'adresser. Quelqu'un qui serait capable de contacter Gordon et de lui ordonner de revenir. On n'est pas obligés de partir.

Castiel aurait probablement trouvé ce raisonnement logique et sensé s'il n'avait pas été aussi terrifié. S'il n'avait pas été totalement convaincu que rien ne pourrait arrêter Gordon dans son désir de tuer Dean. Il était évident qu'il avait des complices au sein du camp. Il leur était impossible de trouver à qui s'adresser. Il ne pouvait pas risquer de révéler ce qu'ils savaient à quelqu'un qui s'empresserait ensuite de le répéter à Gordon.

\- On ne peut pas leur faire confiance. Gabe, on n'a aucune idée du nombre de personnes impliquées, et... ce n'est pas comme si on pouvait aller trouver la police ou... l'armée dirige ce camp et visiblement, les soldats sont du côté de Gordon. Ça ne nous laisse aucune autre option.

Gabriel hocha à nouveau la tête. Il se passa ensuite une main dans les cheveux. Il était évident qu'il n'ignorait plus l'urgence de la situation. Il était conscient qu'il s'agissait d'une question de vie ou de mort. Il ne laisserait pas Dean se faire tuer sans réagir. Il appréciait leur ancien compagnon. Il ne s'en cachait pas. Mais il devait renoncer à son rêve pour l'aider. Et c'était sans doute difficile pour lui.

\- Donc quoi ? On prend la fuite et on se lance à leur poursuite ? Cassie, tu sais que je ne veux pas qu'ils tuent Dean, mais soyons réalistes une seconde. Tu crois vraiment qu'on a la moindre chance contre eux ? Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'on puisse le retrouver, et... tu l'as dit, ils ont de l'avance sur nous. Il nous faudrait une voiture et des armes, et... on n'a rien de tout ça.

Castiel pouvait comprendre les inquiétudes de son frère. Il avait les mêmes. Il n'était pas stupide au point d'ignorer qu'ils allaient prendre un risque énorme. Mais il savait aussi que Dean en aurait fait de même pour eux sans hésiter une seconde. Il l'avait déjà prouvé en revenant les chercher au centre commercial le lendemain de leur rencontre.

\- Il y a des voitures juste à la sortie du camp. Il nous suffit de voler un jeu de clefs. Pour les armes, on les volera aussi. Je sais où ils les entreposent. Je suis sûr de pouvoir en récupérer au moins deux.

Il ne savait pas d'où cette confiance lui venait. Il était toujours aussi effrayé et conscient de ne pas avoir l'avantage. Mais il était convaincu de pouvoir voler au secours de Dean. Il avait besoin d'en être sûr. Il refusait de laisser leur ex-compagnon mourir.

\- Je ne sais pas si... commença alors Gabriel.

\- Gabe, il s'agit de Dean. Il l'aurait fait pour nous. Il l'a fait pour nous.

Gabriel fronça les sourcils une seconde avant d'acquiescer une énième fois. Castiel ne savait pas exactement ce qui l'avait poussé à accepter de le suivre. Si c'était le ton de sa voix, la perspective du danger qui pesait sur Castiel ou son affection évidente pour Dean. La raison n'avait pas d'importance. Il était temps pour eux de se mettre en action.

\- Bon, comment on procède ? Demanda finalement Gabriel.

Castiel sourit puis prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir au meilleur plan possible. Il était évidemment conscient que ce ne serait pas facile pour eux de s'échapper avec une voiture et des armes sans se faire remarquer. Mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Ils ne pouvaient pas attendre qu'il fasse nuit et laisser Dean seul pour affronter Gordon. Ils devaient partir maintenant.

\- Je vais aller récupérer les armes. Toi, tu t'occupes de la voiture. On se retrouve devant le portail dans vingt minutes.

Castiel était surpris par son calme et son aplomb. Il n'avait jamais rien fait de tel jusque-là. Il était quelqu'un de plutôt ordinaire. Il ne se serait jamais cru capable de réfléchir aussi vite. Mais Dean avait visiblement déteint sur lui durant leur temps ensemble. Il l'avait observé et avait appris à son contact. Il n'était sans doute pas aussi doué que lui. Mais il était convaincu qu'il pouvait encore se perfectionner.

\- Ok, mais qu'est-ce que je dis si Katie me demande où je vais ? Et qu'est-ce que je fais si quelqu'un me surprend ?

Castiel n'avait aucune réponse à fournir à son frère. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de préparer quoi que ce soit. Il avait à peine réussi à monter un plan. Il allait avoir besoin de l'aide de Gabriel sur ce coup là. Il ne pouvait pas trouver toutes les solutions seul.

\- Aucune idée, mais... elle ne doit surtout pas se douter de quoi que ce soit. Dis-lui... dis-lui que je ne vais pas bien. Ou dis-lui que tu ne vas pas bien, et... si quelqu'un te surprend... je ne sais pas, moi. Essaie de leur dire que tu es juste curieux de savoir comment les choses fonctionnent ou que tu t'es perdu en me cherchant. Gabe, je... je suis désolé de te mettre dans cette situation mais on n'a pas le choix.

Gabriel ne dit rien pendant de longues secondes avant de se racler la gorge et de reprendre la parole.

\- Ok, de toute façon, j'ai toujours été un bien meilleur menteur que toi. Je trouverai une excuse.

Castiel fut soulagé de voir que son frère avait repris le dessus. Qu'il ne paniquait pas. Il semblait déterminé et sûr de lui. Ce n'était sans doute qu'une façade. Il était évident que l'idée de quitter la sécurité du camp le décevait. Qu'il était sans doute triste de voir son rêve s'envoler après l'avoir touché du doigt un instant. Il aurait peut-être du mal à s'en remettre. Castiel se promit alors de faire en sorte de l'aider à surmonter cette épreuve. Il était toujours possible qu'il existe un autre endroit comme celui-ci quelque part. Il le trouverait pour Gabriel. Il ferait en sorte que son frère puisse enfin profiter de la stabilité dont il avait tellement besoin.

\- Ok, parfait et... sois prudent, d'accord ?

Gabriel hocha la tête avant de prendre son frère dans ses bras. Il le serra une seconde contre lui et enfouit son visage dans son cou. Ils n'avaient pas le temps pour cette étreinte mais puisqu'ils en avaient besoin tous les deux, Castiel ne protesta pas. Il y mit toutefois un terme avant que son frère ne le relâche.

\- Je le suis toujours, tenta de plaisanter Gabriel.

Mais le cœur n'y était pas. C'était évident. Castiel fit alors quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait avant. Un geste que Gabriel avait fait à de multiples reprises quand il était enfant et qu'il pleurait la mort de leurs parents. Un geste qu'il tenait sans doute de leur mère. Il attrapa le visage de Gabriel et déposa un baiser sur son front.

\- Cas, je sais qu'on n'a pas le choix, mais... ne prends pas de risques inconsidérés. Si tu ne peux pas récupérer d'arme, on se débrouillera sans, d'accord ? S'il y a quelqu'un au dépôt, ne t'y aventure pas.

Castiel ne pouvait pas lui faire cette promesse. Parce qu'il savait que sans armes, ils n'avaient réellement aucune chance. Gordon n'était pas une cible facile. Et visiblement, il était déterminé. Ils allaient probablement devoir l'abattre sans discuter. Dean avait évoqué cette possibilité juste après leur rencontre. Castiel avait accepté l'idée. Il ne voulait pas en arriver là, mais il n'aurait très certainement pas le choix. Gordon n'hésiterait pas. Ce serait de la légitime défense. Rien de plus.

\- Sans armes, on ne pourra rien faire et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Mais je peux te garantir que je serais prudent. Personne ne va me soupçonner de tenter de leur voler des armes. Personne ne se méfie de moi.

\- Mais tu es leur prochaine cible, rappela inutilement Gabriel.

Castiel ne l'avait pas oublié. Il n'y avait peut-être pas pensé immédiatement mais c'était gravé dans son esprit, à présent. Il savait qu'il était le prochain sur la liste de Gordon. Il doutait toutefois que ses acolytes tentent quoi que ce soit tant qu'il ne serait pas là. Il semblait être déterminé à être celui qui le tuerait. Sans doute parce qu'il y prenait un plaisir malsain.

\- Gabriel, c'est important que tu comprennes que je ferais tout ce que je peux pour sauver Dean. Il a pris des risques pour nous. Il l'a fait sans hésiter une seule seconde. Et on lui doit la même chose. Je sais que tu le sais.

\- Peut-être mais tu es mon petit frère, et je refuse que tu te fasses tuer pour...

\- Pour quoi ? Pour lui ? Pour quelqu'un qui nous a sauvé la vie à plusieurs reprises ?

Gabriel ne dit rien. Castiel ne voulait pas se disputer avec lui. Il ne voulait pas non plus lui faire de la peine. Mais il avait besoin de savoir qu'il ne renoncerait pas sans avoir obtenu une arme ou deux. Il était capable de tout. Et il prendrait tous les risques nécessaires pour leur ex-compagnon.

\- Tu sais que j'aime beaucoup Dean... tu sais que je veux l'aider mais tu es ma priorité... ça ne changera pas.

Castiel le savait. Il sentit aussitôt sa colère s'envoler. Il n'avait aucune raison d'en vouloir à Gabriel. Il pouvait parfaitement comprendre ce qu'il ressentait. Il aurait sans doute réagi de la même façon à sa place.

\- Je le sais et je te promets d'être prudent.

\- C'est tout ce que je te demande.

Castiel sourit à son frère puis prit une grande inspiration et se dirigea vers la porte. Il avait encore du mal à réaliser ce qu'il était sur le point de faire. Et ce que son frère était prêt à perdre juste parce qu'il le lui avait demandé. Parce qu'il était courageux et généreux. Et parce qu'il avait de l'affection pour Dean. Gabriel était quelqu'un de bien. Il avait réellement de la chance de l'avoir. Puisqu'il existait une chance qu'ils ne se revoient pas, que Castiel se fasse surprendre et tuer, il estimait qu'il était grand temps pour lui de lui dire. Il n'avait pas pensé à le faire suffisamment souvent avec Anna. Et maintenant qu'elle n'était plus là, il le regrettait vivement. Il ne referait pas la même erreur avec Gabriel. Il fit donc volte-face, conscient qu'il perdait encore de précieuses minutes mais incapables de faire autrement.

\- Merci pour tout, Gabe... merci de me faire confiance et merci de... je sais que tu aimes cet endroit et que c'est difficile pour toi d'y renoncer. Je t'aime, tu sais ?

Gabriel sourit. Il savait déjà tout ça. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se le dire pour connaître la force de leurs sentiments l'un pour l'autre. C'était une évidence. Mais il avait sans doute besoin de l'entendre. Même si cela ressemblait à un « adieu », Castiel ferait en sorte que ça n'en soit pas un.

\- J'aime l'idée de trouver un endroit où on sera tous les deux en sécurité. J'aime l'idée d'avoir une vie à peu près normale malgré le chaos qui règne autour de nous. Mais je refuse de m'installer dans un endroit où mon frère ne pourra pas être accepté tel qu'il est... un endroit où il y a des gens capables d'aller jusqu'à tuer quelqu'un juste parce qu'il est différent. Et même s'ils ne voulaient pas s'en prendre à toi... même s'il n'y avait que Dean en danger, je ne choisirais pas de rester. Oh, et je t'aime aussi, bien sûr.

Castiel hocha alors la tête puis ouvrit la porte et sortit de la pièce avant de faire quelque chose de stupide. Comme pleurer dans les bras de son frère. Il ignora Katie qui le dévisageait avec une colère évidente. Il quitta le magasin s'en lui jeter le moindre coup d'œil. Il remonta ensuite la rue, déterminé. Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il trouverait en arrivant au dépôt de munitions. Mais il se sentait fort. Il se sentait capable de tout. Et il le devait à Gabriel. Son amour inconditionnel, sa confiance et son soutien le rendaient invincible. Gordon avait fait l'erreur de les sous-estimer. De penser qu'ils étaient faibles parce qu'ils n'avaient pas le même entraînement que lui. Mais il aurait dû savoir que ce n'était pas ce qui faisait leur force. Ce qui les rendait dangereux était l'affection qu'ils avaient les uns pour les autres. La force qu'ils puisaient du lien qui les unissait. Castiel allait lui prouver qu'il avait eu tort de s'en prendre à eux. Il allait lui faire payer le fait d'avoir dû quitter le camp. D'avoir dû sacrifier ce qu'il avait cherché depuis l'apocalypse. Et il n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde en le faisant. Gordon Walker était un homme mort. Et Castiel serait celui qui s'assurerait qu'il ne ferait plus jamais de mal à qui que ce soit dans l'avenir.


	19. Bats-toi

**Bonjour,**

 **Voici le 19ème chapitre et Sam fait une nouvelle apparition !**

 **Comme toujours, je ne m'en lasse, merci pour tous vos messages, votre fidélité. Merci à ceux et celles qui me lisent sans m'écrire. Et merci à la toujours et encore géniale Elyrine qui me corrige et me relit.**

 **Bonne lecture et à lundi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **The Kids from yesterday de My Chemical Romance**

 **Chapitre 19 : Bats-toi**

 _« Il n'y a que très peu de rêves dont je me souviens. Ceux qui me marquent sont généralement les moins agréables. Ceux qui me font revivre un moment difficile, que j'aimerais pourtant oublier. Ils laissent une trace indélébile dans mon cœur et sur mon âme. Mais ils sont nécessaires. Les rêves sont le moyen qu'a notre inconscient de nous faire passer un message. Si on prend le temps de les analyser, on en retire toujours quelque chose d'important. Quelque chose d'essentiel qui nous permet ensuite de faire les bons choix. Ne sous-estime pas tes rêves, Dean. Ils te font avancer. »_

 _Journal de Sam Winchester. 30 juillet 2016_

Dean n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il n'était même pas sûr d'être toujours vivant. A vrai dire, il ne comprenait pas bien ce qui lui arrivait. Il se souvenait d'avoir été blessé par Gordon. Il avait senti le couteau s'enfoncer dans son dos. Il avait reçu des coups. Il avait perdu beaucoup de sang. Il se souvenait aussi d'avoir entendu la voix d'un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas et dont il n'avait pas pu voir le visage.

Il n'était plus dans la forêt où Gordon l'avait attaqué. Il était seul. Red n'était pas là. L'inconnu non plus. Il ne reconnaissait rien de ce qui l'entourait. Il y avait quelques arbres, de l'herbe et des fleurs trop colorées et vivantes pour pousser en Californie.

Il était probablement mort. L'endroit était magnifique. C'était peut-être le Paradis. L'endroit où les âmes finissaient leur route une fois qu'elles quittaient le corps des gens à qui elles appartenaient.

C'était paisible. Calme. Les oiseaux chantaient et le soleil brillait au-dessus de sa tête. Il se sentait bien. Il n'avait pas mal.

Il était allongé au sol, les yeux rivés sur un ciel sans nuages. Il avait toujours imaginé le Paradis comme un endroit qu'on avait aimé quand on l'avait connu. Il s'était visiblement trompé. Il ne put s'empêcher de se demander si tous les gens qui mouraient venaient dans ce même endroit. Si c'était une sorte de salle d'attente avant de passer de l'autre côté.

L'idée le fit sourire. Il se redressa doucement sur les coudes avant de s'asseoir. Il prit ensuite quelques secondes pour regarder autour de lui. Il avait pensé qu'au moment où il mourrait, Sam serait là à l'attendre. C'était ce que son frère lui avait dit lors de son dernier rêve. Bien sûr, Dean savait que c'était uniquement son subconscient qui avait cherché à le rassurer sur sa mort future. Mais il avait aimé l'idée. Il avait voulu croire que Sam serait là pour l'accompagner de l'autre côté. Qu'à défaut de pouvoir se revoir dans le monde réel, ils pourraient à nouveau être réunis dans la mort.

Mais son frère n'était pas là. Il était seul et il espérait que ça ne durerait pas. Il ne voulait pas passer l'éternité dans cet endroit. Il était content de ne plus souffrir mais il savait qu'il finirait par perdre la tête s'il devait rester seul trop longtemps.

Peut-être Sam avait-il choisi de ne pas venir ? Peut-être était-il en colère contre lui parce qu'il avait fini par se faire tuer ? Parce qu'il avait commis une erreur et qu'elle lui avait été fatale. Il avait fait tout son possible pour tenir la promesse faite à son frère. Il s'était battu de toutes ses forces. Malheureusement pour lui, il était tombé sur plus fort que lui. Gordon l'avait pris de court. Bien sûr, il aurait pu éviter de se faire tuer en rebroussant chemin quand il avait retrouvé Red. Il aurait pu revenir à la voiture et reprendre la route. Il serait toujours en vie.

Il n'était toutefois pas triste d'être mort. Il estimait avoir suffisamment vécu. Il n'avait plus grand chose à offrir et personne avec qui continuer. Red pourrait facilement se passer de lui. Il choisirait peut-être même de rester avec l'homme qui avait volé à leur secours. Il finirait par oublier Dean.

Le jeune homme finit par se remettre debout. Après tout, rien ne l'obligeait à rester là. Il pouvait tenter sa chance ailleurs. Explorer les alentours et voir ce que cet endroit lui réservait comme surprises.

Il fut surpris de constater qu'il ne portait pas les mêmes vêtements que lorsque Gordon l'avait attaqué. Son jean semblait neuf et n'avait aucun trou. Son T-shirt portait le nom d'un de ses groupes de rock préférés. Et sa chemise verte était douce et chaude. Il fronça les sourcils une seconde. Il se souvenait d'avoir déjà porté ces vêtements. C'était ceux qu'il avait sur le dos le jour où il avait pris la route pour rejoindre Sam après que le monde ait pris fin. Ceux qu'il avait dû abandonner à regret quand ils avaient fini par être totalement abîmés par le sang, la terre et l'usure.

C'était des vêtements qu'il avait toujours aimé. Ceux dans lesquels il se sentait sans doute le plus à l'aise. Visiblement, on voulait qu'il soit bien pour aborder cette nouvelle vie. Il sourit.

Dean prit ensuite une grande inspiration puis commença à avancer droit devant lui. Il prit le temps d'admirer les fleurs autour de lui. Les hautes herbes qui bougeaient doucement au rythme du vent. Les arbres sur les branches desquels des oiseaux le regardaient avec curiosité. Dean ne put s'empêcher de se demander combien ils avaient vu passer de gens avant lui. Si cet endroit était un passage obligé pour tous ceux qui mouraient, il devait être très fréquenté depuis le début de l'apocalypse. Il était même surpris de s'y trouver seul.

Il avait fait à peine plus de quelques dizaines de mètres quand il entendit un bruit dans son dos. Il n'aurait pas su dire pourquoi mais il sut aussitôt qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un danger. Qu'il n'était pas menacé. Il ne se retourna donc pas et se contenta d'écouter les pas se rapprocher doucement. Il voulait croire qu'il s'agissait de Sam. Il voulait croire que son frère était enfin là avec lui pour lui servir de guide.

Mais parce qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à être déçu s'il ne s'agissait pas de lui, il ferma les yeux et attendit patiemment que la personne dans son dos arrive à sa hauteur.

\- Dean ?

Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de sourire en reconnaissant la voix de son frère. Il rouvrit aussitôt les yeux et fit volte-face. Sam se trouvait à quelques mètres de lui. Il avait les mains dans les poches, le visage détendu et un sourire sur les lèvres. Il n'était pas en colère. Dean en fut soulagé.

\- Sammy, souffla-t-il.

Il avait encore un peu de mal à croire que son frère se trouvait là. Qu'ils étaient enfin réunis. Cette fois, rien ne pourrait plus les séparer. Ils seraient ensemble pour l'éternité. Dean avait tenu sa promesse. Il avait bien mérité ce cadeau.

\- Tu es en retard, lança-t-il ensuite.

Sam haussa les épaules en continuant d'approcher.

\- J'ai été surpris de te voir. Je dois reconnaître que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu viennes aussi tôt.

Dean détourna les yeux. Il savait bien qu'il aurait pu continuer à vivre de longs mois s'il n'avait pas couru des risques idiots. S'il s'était montré plus raisonnable. S'il n'avait pas abandonné Castiel et Gabriel. Mais il n'était pas triste d'être là. Il avait attendu ce moment depuis la mort de Sam. Il s'était accroché à l'espoir de le revoir pour continuer à avancer. Il allait enfin pouvoir se reposer. Il allait enfin pouvoir arrêter de se battre. Il était fatigué.

\- Je suis désolé, Sammy. Je sais que tu dois m'en vouloir de ne pas avoir pu tenir plus longtemps. Mais j'ai fait de mon mieux. J'ai fait tout ce que je pouvais. Peut-être que c'était juste le bon moment pour moi. Peut-être que mon heure était arrivée, en fin de compte.

Dean n'avait jamais cru au destin. Il avait toujours refusé de penser que l'avenir était écrit d'avance. Qu'on avait pas de contrôle sur ce qu'on vivait. Il s'était toujours considéré comme maître de sa vie. Il faisait des choix et il en assumait ensuite les conséquences. Mais peut-être avait-il eu tort jusque-là. Peut-être n'avait-il fait que suivre le scénario écrit pour lui par quelqu'un. Par une force supérieure qui semblait prendre un malin plaisir à lui faire affronter des épreuves en tout genre. Et peut-être sa mort avait-elle été programmée depuis le début. Peut-être n'avait-il aucune chance d'y échapper. Il n'était pas sûr que l'idée lui plaisait vraiment. Mais ça ne changeait rien au fait qu'il était mort, à présent. Et qu'il en était légèrement soulagé. Parce que cela signifiait qu'il pouvait enfin se laisser aller. Baisser la garde et vivre. Il était sans doute ironique de penser qu'on commençait à vivre quand on était mort. Mais c'était vrai pour lui. C'était dans ce monde, sans son frère à ses côtés, qu'il avait la sensation d'être mort. Pas maintenant qu'il était enfin avec lui.

\- Ton heure n'est pas arrivée, Dean. Pas si tu ne le souhaites pas, répliqua finalement Sam sur un ton mystérieux.

Une nouvelle fois, comme dans chacun de ses rêves, il parlait comme s'il savait des choses que Dean ignorait. Des choses qu'on ne pouvait pas comprendre quand on avait pas vécu ce qu'il avait vécu. Cela donnait l'impression au jeune homme d'être Luke Skywalker face à Maître Yoda.

\- Comment ça ? Je suis mort, Sammy. Je ne vois pas ce que je peux changer à ça.

Son frère combla finalement la distance qui les séparait pour poser sa main sur l'épaule de Dean. Il la serra une seconde avant d'effleurer sa joue du bout des doigts. Il laissa ensuite son bras retomber le long de son corps et poussa un long soupir. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il aurait fait de son vivant. Ils se prenaient souvent dans les bras. Ils se tapaient gentiment dans le dos. Mais ils ne se touchaient pas ainsi. Pas juste du bout des doigts et sur la joue. Sam semblait différent dans ce monde-ci. Dean était sensiblement déstabilisé par son attitude. Mais cela ne gâchait en rien la joie qu'il ressentait en le revoyant. Peu importait ce que son frère était devenu. Il restait la personne la plus importante aux yeux de Dean. C'était quelque chose qui ne changerait jamais. Qu'ils soient vivants ou morts. Sam était le centre de son univers.

\- C'est là que tu trompes, Dean. Tu n'es pas mort. Pas encore, du moins.

Dean ouvrit la bouche pour protester. Pour interroger son frère et comprendre enfin ce qui lui arrivait mais Sam reprit la parole avant qu'il n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

\- Tu viens ? On va marcher un peu.

Sur ces mots, Sam se remit en route et le dépassa pour s'aventurer un peu plus loin en direction des arbres. Dean n'eut d'autre choix que de le suivre.

\- Où est-ce qu'on est, Sam ? Si je ne suis pas mort, je suppose que ce n'est pas le Paradis. Alors quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet endroit ?

Il avait besoin de réponses. Il avait besoin de comprendre. Il était convaincu que sa blessure était mortelle. Tout ceci ne pouvait pas être un rêve. Il n'en avait même pas envie. Il en avait assez de tout ça. Il était temps que ça se termine.

\- Disons que cet endroit est... je pense que tu pourrais le définir comme une sorte de hall d'entrée pour le Paradis. Et tu as le choix entre deux portes, à présent. Celle qui te conduira auprès de moi et celle qui te ramènera parmi les vivants.

Dean avait déjà du mal à croire qu'il pouvait exister un Paradis. Il était plus difficile encore d'admettre qu'il y avait un tel endroit où on avait encore le choix entre vivre et mourir. Il savait quelle décision il voulait prendre. Il savait parfaitement quelle porte il voulait choisir. Mais il avait besoin de savoir ce que Sam en pensait de son côté.

\- Quel intérêt aurais-je à revenir ? Dis-moi ce qui pourrait me pousser à revenir parmi les vivants quand je pourrais enfin te retrouver ?

Sam s'arrêta alors de marcher et s'appuya contre un arbre à sa droite. Il croisa ensuite ses bras sur son torse et sourit tristement.

\- Il y a encore des choses que tu pourrais accomplir, Dean. Des gens qui comptent sur toi. Qui ont besoin de toi. Je pense que c'est là une bonne raison de se réveiller, non ?

Dean ne voyait pas bien ce qu'il pouvait encore avoir à offrir à ce monde. Il estimait avoir joué son rôle jusque-là. On ne pouvait pas lui demander d'en faire plus. Bien sûr, il se souvenait parfaitement de ce que Gordon lui avait dit avant de le poignarder. Il s'en prendrait ensuite à Castiel. Mais Gordon était sans doute mort, à présent. L'inconnu qui avait sauvé Dean l'avait tué. Et son acolyte était mort également. Castiel n'avait plus rien à craindre. Sauf si Gordon avait des complices au camp. Ce qui était sûrement le cas. Mais Dean refusait de penser à cela pour le moment.

\- Ils ne s'en sortiront pas sans moi ? C'est ce que tu essaies de me dire, n'est-ce pas ?

Sam hocha la tête, confirmant ses soupçons. La vie de Castiel – et probablement celle de Gabriel aussi – dépendait du choix qu'il ferait à présent. Mais il ne voulait pas d'une telle responsabilité.

\- Et peu importe ce que je veux, moi, hein ? Tout ce qui compte, ce sont eux ? Sammy, je n'ai jamais... je n'ai jamais voulu être responsable d'eux. Je ne suis pas leur sauveur. Je ne suis même pas leur ami. Ils ne pourront pas toujours compter sur moi. Ils vont devoir apprendre à se débrouiller par eux-mêmes.

\- Peut-être, oui, concéda Sam en fronçant les sourcils. Mais pour le moment, tu es encore en mesure de les aider. A toi de voir si c'est une raison suffisante pour retourner auprès d'eux.

Dean soupira longuement. Sam ne pouvait pas ignorer qu'en lui disant cela, il lui forçait plus ou moins la main. Il n'avait jamais été du genre à abandonner quelqu'un qu'il pouvait aider. C'était plus fort que lui. Bien sûr, jusque-là, il ne s'était jamais senti responsable de qui que ce soit d'autre que de son frère. Mais il savait qu'il voulait voir Castiel et Gabriel s'en sortir. Il voulait les aider. Et cela ne lui laissait guère d'autre choix que de renoncer à être enfin avec son frère pour de bon.

\- Alors quoi ? Je suis dans le coma ? Pendant que je suis ici, est-ce mon cœur bat toujours ? Est-ce que je... désolé, Sam, mais j'ai un peu de mal à comprendre ce qui se passe.

Sam ne sembla pas surpris de l'entendre. Il connaissait suffisamment son frère pour savoir que ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il pouvait comprendre sans qu'on le lui explique encore et encore. Et il ne semblait pas impatient de le voir prendre sa décision. Peut-être était-il lui aussi content de le voir.

\- Ta blessure est sérieuse, Dean. Mais elle n'est pas mortelle. Gordon n'a pas touché d'organe ou de vaisseau sanguin important. Tu pourrais vivre.

Dean se souvenait parfaitement d'avoir senti la lame s'enfoncer dans son dos. La douleur avait été atroce. Puis il avait perdu les sensations de ses jambes. Il ne pouvait pas être sûr de si c'était temporaire ou non. Il était peut-être paralysé. Il refusait de revenir s'il ne pouvait plus marcher.

\- Il m'a blessé dans le dos. Il pourrait avoir touché la colonne, et... rien ne me dit que je pourrais remarcher un jour. Qu'est-ce que je ferai si je me réveille et que je suis paralysé ? Comment pourrais-je aider Cas si je suis incapable de me lever ?

Sam secoua alors la tête. Il semblait si sûr de lui que Dean ne pouvait pas ne pas le croire. Il ne comprenait pas comment son frère pouvait savoir toutes ces choses. Mais à cet instant précis, il était totalement convaincu qu'il disait vrai.

\- Tu n'es pas paralysé, Dean. Je ne te dis pas que ton réveil ne sera pas atrocement douloureux, mais je sais que tu sauras passer outre la souffrance pour aider tes amis.

\- Ce ne sont pas mes amis, protesta-t-il un peu bêtement.

Il ne savait pas comment définir la relation entre les deux frères et lui, mais il ne pensait pas les qualifier d'amis pour le moment. Bien sûr, il y avait clairement quelque chose entre Castiel et lui. Mais il ne savait pas comment le définir. Il n'était même pas sûr d'avoir envie de mettre un terme sur ce qu'il ressentait pour lui.

\- Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'ils voient les choses. Ils te considèrent comme leur ami, même s'ils ne le savent pas encore. Et ils sont déjà en route pour te venir en aide. Mais ils ne pourront pas réussir sans toi.

Dean avait déjà du mal à admettre que Sam puisse être au courant de tout ce qui lui arrivait sans être physiquement là. Mais il ne pouvait pas croire que son frère ait également toutes les informations concernant les deux frères. C'était impossible. Si tout ceci se passait dans sa tête, Sam ne pouvait pas savoir des choses que lui ignorait.

\- Alors quoi ? Tu es médium, maintenant ? Tu sais tout sur tout ? Tu peux peut-être me dire aussi comment les choses vont se terminer pour le monde, maintenant que tu peux voir dans l'avenir ?

Sam ricana une seconde avant de s'écarter de l'arbre sur lequel il était appuyé. Il posa ensuite ses mains sur les épaules de son frère et lui sourit.

\- Je ne suis pas médium Dean. Juste clairvoyant. Disons que quand on est mort, on n'est plus aussi limité dans les choses qu'on peut voir. Mais je serais incapable de te dire comment tout va se terminer. Je peux juste te dire ce qui se passe à l'instant T.

Dean ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Il aurait aimé voir ce que son frère voyait. Il était sûr que tout serait plus facile pour lui s'il avait toutes ces informations. Mais Sam semblait déterminé à les lui donner au compte-goutte. Et c'était incroyablement frustrant pour lui.

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'y retourner, Sammy. Je ne veux plus avoir à me battre. Je veux partir avec toi, et je veux... j'ai besoin qu'on soit ensemble. C'est trop dur, sans toi. La plupart du temps, je ne sais même pas comment j'arrive à fonctionner sans ta présence. Tu n'as pas idée à quel point c'est difficile pour moi. Alors peut-être que Castiel et Gabriel ont besoin de moi, mais moi, j'ai besoin de toi. Et je ne pourrais pas t'avoir si je retourne là-bas.

Sam devait comprendre combien ce qu'il lui demandait était difficile pour lui. Il ne pouvait pas exiger de lui qu'il sacrifie la seule chose qui comptait vraiment pour deux hommes qu'il connaissait à peine. Il avait passé toute sa vie à se sacrifier pour son frère. Mais il refusait de le faire pour Castiel et Gabriel. Même s'ils le voyaient comme leur ami.

\- Tu me manques aussi, Dean, admit Sam d'une voix douce.

\- Mais toi, tu n'es pas seul ! Tu as Bobby et Jo et... Papa et Maman. Tu n'es pas seul !

\- Toi non plus.

Dean baissa alors les yeux. Sam ne comprenait pas. Il ne semblait pas réaliser que personne au monde ne pourrait un jour prendre sa place. Qu'il avait laissé un trou béant dans le cœur de Dean et qu'il lui était impossible de le combler. Peu importait qu'il soit entouré. Peu importait qu'il ait Gabriel et Castiel à ses côtés à nouveau. Il serait quand même seul.

\- Ils ne sont pas toi, rappela-t-il sans regarder son frère.

\- Et Bobby, Jo, Papa et Maman ne sont pas toi non plus. Je suis comme toi, Dean. Je ne me sens pas complet tant que tu n'es pas là. Mais je sais que ce n'est pas ton heure. Pas encore.

Dean sentit un sanglot lui monter dans la gorge et il le ravala avec difficultés. C'était trop dur à entendre.

\- Tu as Jess, souffla-t-il en désespoir de cause.

\- Et je l'aime de tout mon cœur. Elle est la femme de ma vie, mais elle n'est pas toi. Tu es mon grand frère, Dean, et je ne pourrais pas être vraiment heureux tant que tu ne m'auras pas rejoint.

Dean ne voyait pas la logique dans ce que son frère disait. Il ne pouvait pas le vouloir avec lui et lui demander en même temps de retourner parmi les vivants.

\- Alors laisse-moi te rejoindre. Laisse-moi venir. Ne me demande pas de repartir. Pas maintenant. Pas après tout ce que j'ai traversé jusque-là.

Il fut surpris à nouveau quand il sentit les mains de son frère se poser sur ses joues. Il ne chercha toutefois pas à se soustraire à ce contact. Peu importait que ce ne soit pas quelque chose que l'ancien Sam aurait fait. C'était exactement ce dont il avait besoin.

\- Ce que tu ne comprends pas, Dean, c'est que le choix ne me revient pas. C'est à toi, et à toi seul de prendre cette décision.

\- Alors je sais ce que je veux, assura Dean en plongeant son regard dans celui de son frère.

Sam semblait triste mais pas résigné. Il avait beau dire à son frère que le choix lui revenait, il était évident qu'il n'avait pas encore fini d'argumenter. Il ne pouvait peut-être pas prendre la décision à la place du jeune homme. Mais il pouvait tout de même tenter de le convaincre. De l'orienter.

\- La seule chose que je te demande, Dean, c'est de faire ce choix pour les bonnes raisons. Je sais que j'ai été injuste en te laissant ce journal. Je sais que tu n'as réussi à te battre jusque-là que parce que c'est ce que je t'avais demandé à travers lui. Parce que tu pensais me le devoir. Tu avais peur que je sois déçu. Et peut-être l'aurais-je été si tu avais baissé les bras trop vite. Mais je n'aurais pas été en colère et je ne t'en aurais certainement pas fait le reproche. Je sais combien il est difficile de continuer à vivre quand on a perdu quelqu'un qu'on aime de tout notre cœur. Je t'aurais compris.

Dean sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues et il ne fit rien pour les chasser. Il était bien trop fatigué pour garder un semblant de contrôle sur ses émotions. Il n'avait pas honte d'être triste. Il n'avait pas honte d'être malheureux. Sam savait déjà tout ça. Ce n'était pas une surprise pour lui.

\- Et je suis fier de toi. Fier de voir combien tu t'es battu pour tenir cette promesse. Je te trouve courageux et fort et... tu ne m'as pas déçu. Tu ne peux pas me décevoir.

C'était exactement ce que Dean avait eu besoin d'entendre depuis la mort de son frère. Peut-être même depuis plus longtemps que ça. Il avait toujours voulu faire en sorte que Sam le voit comme son héros. Comme son modèle. Il avait tout sacrifié pour lui. Il avait besoin de savoir qu'il avait réussi. Et il était soulagé d'apprendre qu'il avait fait ce que son frère attendait de lui. Il avait rempli sa mission.

\- Ce que je trouve triste, en revanche, c'est que tu n'aies pas trouvé d'autre raison de vivre que cette promesse. J'aurais aimé... je pensais que tu finirais par trouver quelque chose... ou quelqu'un pour qui te battre. C'est tout ce que je voulais pour toi, Dean.

Le jeune homme ricana alors une seconde avant de secouer la tête.

\- Comment aurais-je pu le faire alors même que tu es ma seule raison de vivre depuis que tu es né ?

Il n'exagérait pas en le disant. C'était réellement ainsi qu'il voyait les choses. Ses parents lui avaient fait le cadeau le plus incroyable qui soit en lui offrant la chance d'être grand frère. Il se souvenait encore parfaitement du jour où il avait fait la connaissance de Sam. Son père l'avait fait s'asseoir sur le canapé du salon et avait déposé le bébé dans ses bras. Il lui avait ensuite expliqué qu'il était un grand frère à présent et qu'il devait veiller à ce que Sammy ne manque de rien. Qu'il soit heureux. Il devait le protéger et lui montrer l'exemple. Dean avait pris cette tâche à cœur. C'était devenu plus vrai encore à la mort de leur mère. Il avait construit sa vie autour de son frère. Il avait mis le reste de côté jusqu'au jour où Sam avait quitté la maison pour poursuivre ses études en Californie. Dean s'était senti abandonné. Mais même à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de lui, il continuait de veiller sur Sam. Il était là pour lui à chaque fois qu'il en avait besoin. Pensait constamment à lui. Après l'apocalypse et la mort de Jess, il avait eu la sensation de revenir des années en arrière. A une époque où Sam dépendait presque entièrement de lui. Comme quand il se chargeait de le nourrir parce que leur père avait oublié de le faire. Comme quand il changeait ses couches sales parce que John était trop ivre pour se lever de son lit. Sam était adulte, à présent, mais pour Dean, il était redevenu le petit garçon sur lequel il devait veiller en permanence. Et ce sentiment d'être utile était ce qui le rendait heureux. Complet. Il n'avait jamais envisagé sa vie sans Sam. Il n'avait jamais pris le temps de se demander ce qu'il pourrait d'autre si Sam n'était plus là pour occuper chacun de ses pensées.

\- Peut-être que c'est l'occasion pour toi de répondre à cette question. Peut-être même que tu en as déjà une vague idée même si tu refuses de le reconnaître.

Dean voyait très bien où son frère voulait en venir, cette fois. Il sentit ses joues rougir malgré lui. Il n'avait jamais été gêné de parler de ses conquêtes à Sam. Il n'avait pas honte de sa vie sexuelle. Mais il était tout de même mal à l'aise à l'idée que son frère puisse être au courant du changement opéré récemment.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de réponse parce que je sais déjà que rien ni personne ne pourra combler le vide que tu as laissé derrière toi. Pourquoi est-ce que je perdrais plus de temps à m'interroger si je connais déjà la réponse ?

Sam relâcha finalement ses joues et croisa ses bras sur son torse. Il ne semblait pas en colère. Juste las. Dean était désolé d'être la cause de son état mais il avait besoin de dire ce qu'il ressentait. Il refusait de mentir à son frère juste pour le préserver. C'était bien trop important.

\- Dean, il est évident que personne ne pourra combler ce vide. Tout comme personne ne pourra jamais combler celui que toi, tu as laissé. Mais ce n'est pas ce que je te demande. Ce que je veux, c'est que tu t'autorises enfin à voir qu'il existe d'autres raisons de vivre. Je veux que tu ouvres les yeux sur le monde et que tu admettes qu'il a des choses à t'offrir. Je ne te demande pas de trouver quelqu'un pour prendre ma place. Juste d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre que moi. De lui faire une place dans ton cœur. Une différente de la mienne, bien sûr. Mais une place importante.

Dean savait bien que ce que son frère disait avait du sens. Que c'était logique. Il était possible d'aimer plusieurs personnes. Jamais il ne pourrait aimer quelqu'un comme il aimait Sam. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais ressentir quoi que ce soit de fort pour quelqu'un d'autre. Le problème était qu'il n'en avait pas envie. Et qu'il n'en avait pas la force. Il savait ce qu'on ressentait quand on perdait une personne qu'on aimait. Il ne pourrait jamais revivre ça sans s'effondrer pour de bon.

\- Même si je le faisais... et je dis bien si... je finirai par perdre cette personne ou elle finira par me perdre. Et ensuite quoi ? Je refuse de m'attacher à quelqu'un et de devoir le regarder mourir ensuite. Je refuse que cette personne vive ça également. C'est plus sûr comme ça. C'est plus simple.

Sam soupira longuement puis dévisagea son frère durant quelques secondes.

\- Depuis quand choisis-tu la solution de facilité, Dean ? Depuis quand refuses-tu de te battre ?

\- Depuis que tu es mort, déclara Dean d'une voix forte.

Sam baissa alors les yeux. Il était probablement difficile pour lui de l'entendre, mais ça n'en était pas moins vrai pour autant. Il n'était clairement plus le même depuis la mort de son frère. Il n'avait plus la force de surmonter les épreuves. Plus le courage de chercher une raison de se battre. Sans lui, Dean se sentait incroyablement faible et vulnérable. Avant que le monde ne prenne fin, il n'hésitait pas une seule seconde quand il était confronté à un obstacle. Il l'abordait la tête haute et avec une confiance qui rien ne pouvait ébranler. Il n'en était plus capable, à présent. Et il n'en voulait pas à son frère. Il ne l'avait pas abandonné volontairement. Dean le savait. C'était juste quelque chose qu'il avait admis depuis quatre mois. Quelque chose qu'il ne cherchait pas à ignorer.

\- Dean, je sais que ça doit être difficile pour toi, mais... je sais aussi que tu as tort de fermer les yeux sur tout ce qui pourrait te rendre heureux.

\- Et par ce qui pourrait me rendre heureux, tu sous-entends Castiel, n'est-ce pas ?

Il était évident que c'était à lui que son frère pensait. Et il était peut-être temps pour lui de l'admettre ouvertement.

\- Il pourrait te rendre heureux si seulement tu acceptais de voir combien il compte déjà pour toi... combien il te fait oublier ton chagrin à chaque fois que vous êtes seuls ensemble. Il pourrait être ton nouveau départ, Dean. Je pense sincèrement qu'il suffirait que tu lui donnes une chance pour en avoir la preuve.

Le jeune homme ne niait pas qu'il s'était attaché à Castiel. Tout comme il s'était pris d'affection pour Gabriel. Et il était un peu surpris de voir que son frère ne semblait pas déstabilisé par le fait qu'il s'agisse d'un homme. De toute évidence, sa nouvelle sexualité n'était pas une surprise pour lui.

\- Depuis quand le sais-tu ? Demanda-t-il alors en fronçant les sourcils.

Sam détourna alors les yeux et Dean sut aussitôt qu'il voyait parfaitement où il voulait en venir en lui posant cette question. Il se demanda alors pourquoi son frère ne lui en avait pas parlé avant. Pourquoi il avait préféré l'écrire de façon plus ou moins énigmatique dans son journal. Pourquoi il n'avait jamais abordé le sujet ouvertement. La réponse était évidente. Dean aurait refusé de l'écouter. Et ils auraient fini par se disputer.

\- Depuis Lisa... peut-être depuis plus longtemps. J'avais des soupçons quand tu étais encore à l'école et que tu étais devenu ami avec Benny. Mais je pense que je l'ai réellement compris quand tu as rompu avec Lisa.

\- Et le fait que je sois gay ne te pose pas de problème ?

Sam rit alors une seconde en secouant la tête.

\- Je me fiche que tu sois gay et d'ailleurs, je pense plutôt que tu es bisexuel, mais peu importe... je me fiche que tu choisisses d'aimer un homme ou une femme... ce que je veux, c'est que tu t'autorises à aimer quelqu'un.

\- Je ne suis pas amoureux de Castiel, assura Dean.

Il était peut-être encore un peu perdu quant à la nature réelle de sa relation avec Castiel, mais il était au moins sûr de lui sur ce point. Il n'était pas amoureux de Castiel. Il ne le connaissait pas suffisamment pour ça. Il l'appréciait. Il avait de l'affection pour lui. Mais c'était tout.

\- Pas encore... mais tu pourrais... tu pourrais l'aimer un jour, si seulement tu acceptais cette possibilité.

Dean n'en avait pas envie. Il n'avait jamais été amoureux. Il avait cru pouvoir aimer Lisa avec le temps mais il avait dû se rendre à l'évidence, ensuite. Il avait fini par penser qu'il faisait partie de ces gens qui ne connaîtraient jamais le grand amour. Qui n'étaient pas fait pour être en couple avec quelqu'un. Il avait accepté cette idée. Et quand le monde avait pris fin, il avait tiré un trait définitif sur tout ça. Il voyait l'amour comme une faiblesse, à présent. Il avait vu ce que son amour inconditionnel pour Sam avait provoqué. Le perdre l'avait détruit.

\- Je ne sais rien de lui... je ne sais pas ce qu'il ressent de son côté, je ne suis même pas sûr de le revoir un jour. Sam, tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il est dangereux de faire de telles hypothèses. Qu'on doit construire sa vie autour de certitudes. Peu importe ce qui pourrait se passer entre Castiel et moi dans l'avenir. C'est ce qui se passe en ce moment qui compte.

Sam ne semblait pas réellement déstabilisé par l'argumentaire de son frère. Il semblait même s'y être attendu.

\- Si tu acceptes de repartir... si tu choisis de vivre, je peux te garantir que tu le reverras. Il est en route, je te l'ai dit. Il sait que Gordon est parti à ta recherche et il veut t'aider. Et je sais qu'il serait totalement dévasté si toutefois tu ne te réveillais pas. Je sais qu'il est terrifié à l'idée de te perdre.

Dean baissa les yeux. C'était un coup bas. Son frère savait très bien qu'en disant cela, il pousserait le jeune homme à se sentir coupable.

\- Sam, tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça, souffla-t-il finalement.

Son frère ne semblait pas avoir honte de la technique employée pour le pousser à prendre la décision qu'il souhaitait. Il savait parfaitement comment s'y prendre. Avait des années d'expérience en la matière.

\- Pas le droit de te faire quoi ? Demanda-t-il toutefois en prenant un air faussement innocent.

\- Pas le droit de... tu sais très bien l'effet que... ne me pousse pas à me sentir coupable... je n'ai rien demandé. Je n'ai jamais voulu de ça. Je n'aurais pas dû... j'ai eu tort de les aider. J'aurais dû les laisser derrière moi... partir sans me retourner.

\- Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis, Dean.

Sam n'avait pas tort. Le jeune homme ne regrettait pas vraiment d'avoir rencontré Gabriel et Castiel. Il ne regrettait pas de leur avoir fait confiance et de les avoir aidé. Enfin, il ne regrettait pas tout ce qu'il avait fait avec Castiel. Il avait su d'emblée qu'il finirait par se sentir responsable d'eux. C'était dans sa nature. C'était comme ça qu'il fonctionnait. Il ne voulait pas changer. Mais il aurait aimé que les choses soient plus simples. Car il était évident à présent qu'il ne pouvait pas rester avec Sam. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner les deux frères. Il ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner. Il allait repartir et les aider. Il allait continuer sa route en leur compagnie.

\- La prochaine fois... quand je reviendrai ici, je ne repartirai pas. Tu ne réussiras pas à me convaincre deux fois, Sammy.

Son frère déposa alors un baiser sur son front. Une nouvelle fois, ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il aurait fait de son vivant. Mais ce n'était pas bizarre pour autant. C'était un geste qui prouvait combien il aimait Dean. Combien il était fier de lui. Et combien, sans doute, il était difficile pour lui de le laisser partir.

\- Je peux te promettre que je n'essaierai même pas. Parce que je sais que la prochaine fois qu'on se verra, c'est que ton heure sera réellement arrivée. C'est juste trop tôt. Tu as des choses à accomplir là-bas et c'est seulement quand tu en auras fini avec tout ça que tu pourras me rejoindre. En attendant, je continuerai à veiller sur toi.

\- T'as plutôt intérêt, approuva Dean en s'essuyant les joues du revers de la main.

Il jeta ensuite un coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule. Il avait la sensation d'entendre quelqu'un l'appeler. Il y avait à présent des bruits étranges autour de lui. Il était sans doute pour lui de repartir. Il voulait toutefois profiter encore de son frère pendant quelques secondes. Il reporta son attention sur lui.

\- Est-ce qu'on se reverra avant la fin ?

\- Bien sûr, Dean. Je ne suis jamais très loin. Je viendrais te voir dans tes rêves. Je ne vais pas t'abandonner. Et je continuerai de t'attendre ici.

Dean hocha la tête. Il allait devoir s'en contenter. Ca ne pourrait jamais réellement suffire. Mais c'était mieux que rien. S'il avait la certitude de pouvoir parler à nouveau à son frère dans ses rêves, il n'était pas entièrement seul.

\- J'ai l'impression que les rôles sont inversés, à présent. Avant tout ça, c'est moi qui veillais sur toi.

\- Je veillais aussi sur toi, Dean. Tu ne t'en rendais simplement pas compte. Je sais bien que tu penses que c'est ton rôle parce que tu es mon grand frère, mais tu en as autant besoin que moi. Et je sais que je ne suis pas le seul à me soucier de toi. Il est peut être temps pour moi d'accepter que d'autres puissent veiller sur toi.

\- Et par-là, tu entends Castiel, n'est-ce pas ?

Sam sourit en hochant la tête à son tour.

\- Castiel. Gabriel. L'homme qui t'a sauvé la vie. Peu importe. Tu ne dois juste pas continuer à croire que tu es seul. Parce que tu n'es pas seul Dean. Tu n'es pas seul.

Le jeune homme savait que son frère disait vrai. Il avait juste encore beaucoup de mal à le croire. A l'admettre. Il allait devoir travailler dessus.

\- Il est temps, Dean, murmura finalement Sam après quelques secondes.

Les bruits autour d'eux étaient de plus en plus forts. Dean savait que le temps lui était compté. Il prit alors son frère dans ses bras et le serra contre lui. Il enfouit son visage dans son cou et inspira pour mémoriser son odeur une dernière fois.

\- On se revoit vite, hein ? Demanda-t-il ensuite en fermant les yeux.

\- Bien sûr, confirma Sam d'une voix douce.

Dean sentit alors son frère s'écarter lentement de lui. Il ne rouvrit pas les yeux. Il refusait de le voir partir. De le voir disparaître. Il préférait s'accrocher à la dernière image qu'il avait de lui. Il en aurait besoin en se réveillant.

\- Au revoir, Dean, lança son frère après quelques secondes.

Sa voix semblait déjà plus lointaine. Dean fut incapable de répondre. Il avait la tête qui tournait et la sensation qu'une force puissante le tirait inlassablement en arrière. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'en empêcher. Il se laissa donc faire. Son corps basculait alors doucement en arrière. Il s'attendait à sentir le sol contre son dos mais la chute s'éternisa. Il commençait à avoir mal dans le dos et dans les jambes. Dans le visage. Il reprenait peu à peu connaissance. Mais il refusait toujours d'ouvrir les yeux. Il n'était pas encore prêt à voir ce qui l'attendait de l'autre côté. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas l'ignorer éternellement. Mais ces quelques minutes de répit allaient lui offrir un peu de force pour affronter les prochains jours. Bientôt, il retrouverait Castiel et Gabriel. Ils reprendraient la route ensemble. Et Dean ferait en sorte de les mettre en sécurité tous les deux. C'était devenu sa mission.

\- Eh bien, fiston, je dois avouer que je n'y croyais plus.

Dean reconnut la voix de l'homme qui lui avait sauvé la vie au moment où Gordon était sur le point de le tuer. Il était sans doute temps pour lui de le remercier. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux et eut besoin de quelques secondes pour que ses yeux fassent le point sur le visage au-dessus de lui. L'homme souriait. Il avait une cinquantaine d'années. Ses yeux étaient noirs, sa peau également.

\- Merci, murmura-t-il difficilement.

L'homme haussa alors les épaules avant de détourner le regard. Dean ferma à nouveau les yeux. Il avait mal de partout et chaque inspiration était délicate. Mais il était en vie. Et il allait le rester.

\- Ton monstre est juste là, si tu te poses la question. Il va bien. Sa blessure n'était pas sérieuse. Il ne t'a pas quitté depuis que je suis arrivé. Il me laissait à peine te toucher.

Dean hocha alors la tête puis, sans rien pouvoir faire contre, il explosa brutalement en sanglots. Il ne savait pas si c'était dû à sa nouvelle séparation d'avec Sam. Si c'était la douleur dans tout son corps. Le soulagement de savoir Red en vie. Ou la peur d'arriver trop tard pour aider Castiel et Gabriel. Peut-être était ce juste parce qu'il en avait besoin. Du coin de l'oeil, il vit son sauveur s'éloigner doucement. Sans doute pour lui laisser un peu d'intimité. Mais Dean se fichait qu'on puisse le voir. Il se fichait de paraître faible. Il avait besoin de pleurer avant de se reprendre en main. Il s'autorisa donc à le faire. Il savait que de nombreuses épreuves l'attendaient encore. Mais il avait juré à Sam qu'il allait faire en sorte de les surmonter. Et parce qu'il refusait de décevoir son frère, il le ferait. Quoi que cela puisse lui coûter.


	20. Evasion

**Bonjour**

 **Voici le 20ème chapitre et on arrive déjà à la moitié de cette histoire. Il y aura une suite pour info. Je suis en train de l'écrire.**

 **Merci encore mille fois à toutes les personnes qui me lisent et m'écrivent. Et comme toujours merci à Elyrine qui me corrige et me conseille.**

 **Bonne lecture et à jeudi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **Peacemaker de Green Day**

 **Chapitre 20 : Evasion**

 _« Parfois, il faut savoir reconnaître quand on est face à un adversaire qui est plus fort que nous. Si on n'a aucune chance de vaincre, il n'est pas lâche de fuir. C'est même la chose la plus raisonnable à faire. Je sais que c'est contre-nature pour toi, Dean. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas l'idée qu'on puisse te dominer dans un domaine ou dans un autre. Mais si tu veux vivre... si tu veux survivre, tu devras apprendre à faire profil bas et à partir quand tu n'as pas d'autre option. J'espère que tu sauras te montrer raisonnable. Que ton orgueil ne te conduira pas à ta perte. Rester en vie est devenu notre seul objectif. Nous n'avons plus rien à prouver. Tu n'as plus rien à prouver. Alors fuis si c'est nécessaire, Dean. S'il te plaît. »_

 _Journal de Sam Winchester. 25 juin 2016_

Castiel avait réussi à rejoindre le dépôt d'armes sans se faire repérer. Il avait croisé quelques personnes sur le chemin, mais aucune n'avait réellement prêté attention à lui. Il était important qu'il passe totalement inaperçu. Important qu'on ne se doute de rien.

Il priait pour que Gabriel ait la même chance que lui, de son côté. Il détestait l'idée de son frère prenant des risques sans qu'il soit là pour l'aider, mais ils avaient dû se séparer pour gagner du temps. Et parce qu'ensemble, ils auraient eu plus de difficultés à passer inaperçus.

Quand il arriva finalement au dépôt d'armes, il n'y avait aucun garde à l'entrée. L'homme qui l'avait surpris un peu plus tôt n'était visiblement plus là. Mais Castiel savait bien qu'ils pouvaient être à l'intérieur. Et s'ils surveillaient les armes, le jeune homme se ferait repérer. Il ne pouvait toutefois pas renoncer. Ils avaient besoin d'armes pour combattre Gordon. Il était déjà plus fort et plus entraîné que Gabriel et lui. S'ils l'affrontaient les mains vides, ils n'avaient définitivement aucune chance.

Il avait fait la promesse à son frère de ne pas prendre de risques inconsidérés. Il savait d'ores et déjà qu'il ne serait pas capable de la tenir. Il ne ressortirait pas du bâtiment sans avoir pu récupérer au moins deux revolvers. Et peu importait ce que cela lui coûterait. Il se battrait si c'était nécessaire. Il était convaincu que Dean en aurait fait autant à sa place.

Il ne devait surtout pas trop penser au jeune homme. Car à chaque fois qu'il laissa son esprit s'aventurer sur ce chemin, il l'imaginait mort ou blessé et vulnérable. Et il se détestait alors de ne pas l'avoir écouté. D'avoir insisté pour suivre Gordon quand il était évident qu'il ne leur voulait pas du bien. Il aurait dû deviner que cela se finirait ainsi. Il avait mis Dean en danger parce qu'il s'était accroché à un espoir stupide. Il avait refusé d'entendre ses avertissements. Il s'était montré stupide. Et il ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner si cela coûtait la vie à son compagnon.

Mais il était inutile de s'inquiéter sans savoir. Il devait avant tout rester concentré sur sa mission.

Il poussa la porte du bâtiment et tendit l'oreille. Il n'entendait aucun bruit. Cela ne signifiait pas pour autant que le bâtiment était vide. Il pénétra à l'intérieur et referma la porte le plus silencieusement possible. Il se retrouva dans le même couloir que quelques minutes plus tôt. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où les armes se trouvaient. Il observa une seconde la porte par laquelle il avait entendu les hommes parler. Il était trop dangereux de s'aventurer là. Il se dirigea donc vers une autre porte.

Après avoir pris une grande inspiration, il la poussa et tendit à nouveau l'oreille. Aucun bruit. La pièce semblait vide. Castiel y entra doucement en restant sur ses gardes. Il fut déçu de constater qu'il n'y avait qu'un petit bureau dans un coin et un canapé le long du mur. C'était visiblement une sorte de salle de repos. Toutefois, il la fouilla rapidement au cas où. Mais il n'y trouva rien de plus que quelques documents sans importance et des paquets entiers de café.

Jurant entre ses dents, Castiel fit demi-tour. Il lui restait deux portes dans le hall. Il choisit à nouveau de ne pas tenter sa chance dans la pièce où les hommes se trouvaient. Avec un peu de chance, les armes se trouvaient dans l'autre.

Quand il poussa la porte, un bruit à sa droite le fit sursauter. Il se colla aussitôt contre le mur et regarda autour de lui. Il n'y avait personne dans le hall. Mais il y avait de toute évidence quelqu'un dans le bâtiment. Si on le trouvait là, il n'aurait aucune excuse à fournir. Il était convaincu qu'on ne lui pardonnerait pas son intrusion. Ils l'attacheraient très certainement et attendraient ensuite le retour de Gordon. Castiel serait alors à la merci de ce psychopathe. Il osait à peine imaginer ce qu'il avait en tête le concernant.

Le jeune homme attendit quelques secondes pour s'assurer que personne n'allait sortir de la pièce dont il avait ouvert la porte avant de se décider à y pénétrer. Il regarda ensuite longuement autour de lui. L'endroit était sombre et il n'y avait aucune fenêtre. Il était difficile de voir ce qu'il contenait. Mais la pièce était bien plus grande que celle qui servait de salle de repos. C'était déjà une bonne chose. Il avança doucement jusqu'au milieu de la pièce. Il y avait des cartons à sa droite. Des caisses en bois à sa gauche. Il opta pour ces dernières, convaincu qu'elles étaient idéales pour entreposer des armes. Il souleva le couvercle de la première et jura une nouvelle fois entre ses dents en réalisant qu'elle ne contenait que des munitions. Il vérifia les autres mais ne trouva rien d'autre.

Castiel ne s'y connaissait absolument pas en matière d'armes à feu. Il n'avait aucune idée des munitions adéquates pour les armes qu'il trouverait ensuite. Il devait pourtant en prendre quelques boîtes. Il en attrapa une et lut ce qui était inscrit dessus. Il sa maudit alors de ne pas avoir pris le temps de questionner Dean sur le sujet. Quand ils étaient encore au centre commercial, c'était Gabriel qui s'occupait des munitions. C'était lui qui aurait dû venir. Car Castiel avait beau lire les indications sur les boîtes – huit millimètres, neuf millimètres, Glock, Magnum, semi-automatique – cela ne lui en disait guère plus sur ce qu'il devait prendre.

Pendant une seconde, il resta immobile à observer toutes les boîtes. Il ne pouvait pas continuer à perdre du temps ici. C'était trop risqué. Il se passa la main sur le visage puis tenta de se souvenir du peu de fois où Gabriel avait abordé le sujet avec lui.

Son frère préférait de loin les revolvers aux fusils. Il les trouvait plus facile à manier et plus pratiques à transporter. Il lui semblait se souvenir qu'il avait opté pour un pistolet avec un chargeur et non pas un barillet. Ils étaient plus faciles à recharger. Gabriel avait également plaisanté sur le nom de son arme. Smith et quelque chose. Castiel était convaincu qu'il y avait deux noms. Il croyait également se souvenir qu'il avait parlé d'un automatique.

Castiel avait le cœur qui battait trop vite et trop fort et il avait du mal à se concentrer. Il fouilla à nouveau dans sa mémoire. Gabriel avait beaucoup plaisanté sur les dégâts qu'une aussi petite arme pouvait faire. Il aurait dû plus prêter attention à ce qu'il lui disait. Mais son frère parlait beaucoup et il était souvent difficile de faire le tri entre ce qui était utile et ce qui ne l'était pas.

Il ne devait surtout pas paniquer. Il avait déjà quelques informations essentielles. Il cherchait des munitions pour un Smith et quelque chose. Un automatique. Un chargeur complet et pas uniquement des munitions seules. Il devait absolument se souvenir de la taille.

« C'est fou, Cassie, non ? Tu crois qu'on parle de huit millimètres juste parce que c'est la taille de la cartouche ou est-ce que c'est la taille du trou qu'elle laisse en atteignant sa cible ? » avait plaisanté Gabriel en chargeant son arme.

Castiel sourit en se souvenant de cette phrase. A cet instant précis, si Gabriel avait été là, il l'aurait pris dans ses bras. Son frère pouvait être agaçant parfois à plaisanter de tout et de rien. Mais dans ce cas précis, sa remarque avait probablement sauvé la vie de Dean.

Il prit plusieurs boîtes contenant des chargeurs de 8 millimètres. Il les rangea dans les poches de son pantalon avant de refermer les caisses.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers les cartons. Mais ils ne contenaient rien d'intéressant. Il soupira. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Les armes se trouvaient dans la pièce où il avait entendu les hommes parler. Ils étaient probablement chargés de les surveiller. C'était logique. Mais cela lui compliquait considérablement la tâche. Il prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir. S'il voulait accéder aux armes, il devait créer une diversion. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui en quête de quelque chose pour y parvenir.

Il commençait à désespérer quand ses yeux se posèrent sur plusieurs fusées de détresse. Elles étaient posées sur une table. Castiel en prit deux avant de ressortir de la salle. Il traversa rapidement le hall puis sortit du bâtiment. Il le contourna jusqu'à se trouver près de la barrière qui les séparait de l'extérieur. Il prit ensuite une grande inspiration et en alluma une. Il la jeta un peu plus loin puis alluma la seconde et la lança à son tour. Il recula ensuite jusqu'à se retrouver devant la porte du bâtiment.

Il attendit une seconde. Personne ne sortit du bâtiment. Il allait devoir les forcer à aller voir ce qui se passait. Et espérer que cela les occupe au moins quelques minutes. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux pour se décoiffer puis cracha dans sa paume pour s'humidifier le visage. Il devait donner l'impression d'être paniqué et d'avoir couru jusque-là. Il hocha ensuite la tête puis ouvrit la porte du bâtiment avec fracas. Presque aussitôt, deux hommes sortirent de la pièce dans laquelle se trouvaient les armes. Ils avaient des fusils et étaient vêtus de treillis militaires. Des soldats. Castiel se courba alors en deux et appuya ses mains sur ses genoux en faisant semblant d'être totalement essoufflé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda l'un des deux soldats.

Castiel se redressa doucement.

\- On m'a demandé de vous avertir... il y a une brèche et... ils... quelqu'un a jeté deux fusées de détresse depuis l'extérieur... c'est... je pense qu'on est attaqués.

Les deux soldats se regardèrent alors une seconde.

\- Pourquoi n'ont-ils pas déclenché l'alerte ? Demanda l'un d'eux.

Castiel ne savait rien du protocole en matière d'intrusion par des contaminés ou des humains. Il espérait juste être un suffisamment bon acteur pour se montrer crédible. Il haussa les épaules.

\- Je ne sais pas... je n'ai pas posé la question. J'ai juste couru et... je crois qu'il y a des blessés.

Il savait bien que son mensonge ne pourrait pas durer bien longtemps. Il n'y avait aucun coup de feu. Aucun bruit à l'extérieur. Les soldats comprendraient vite qu'il n'y avait aucun danger. Mais il n'avait besoin que de quelques minutes seul dans le bâtiment. Il pria pour que les deux soldats se sentent tout de même obligés d'aller vérifier ce qu'il disait.

\- Écoutez... je ne sais pas quoi vous dire de plus... juste... il y a des enfants ici... et s'ils... s'il vous plaît, vous devez les aider.

Pendant une seconde, il fut convaincu que les deux soldats avaient vu clair dans son jeu. Il continua toutefois à soutenir leur regard. Il respirait le plus bruyamment possible afin d'être crédible. Après un long moment d'hésitation, le plus jeune des deux soldats hocha la tête.

\- Ok, on va vérifier. Toi, tu restes là et tu nous attends.

Castiel acquiesça. C'était tout ce qu'il demandait. Bien sûr, il espérait ne plus être là à leur retour. Il regarda les deux soldats quitter le bâtiment. Dès que la porte fut refermée derrière eux, il courut dans la pièce dont ils étaient sortis et laissa échapper un long soupir de soulagement en constatant qu'il y avait effectivement des armes tout autour de lui.

Il ignora les fusils et prit la direction des revolvers. Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. S'il ne prenait pas les bonnes armes, ils étaient fichus.

Heureusement pour lui, la marque était inscrite juste au-dessus de la crosse. Et il était également précisé les millimètres adéquats. Il sourit en mettant la main sur deux Smith & Wesson huit millimètres qui ressemblaient en tout point à ceux que Gabriel et lui avaient eu avant de rejoindre le camp. Il les glissa dans la ceinture de son pantalon après avoir hésité à les charger.

Il prit ensuite la direction de la sortie. Il avait à peine poussé la porte qui donnait sur l'extérieur quand il entendit un homme crier depuis l'arrière du bâtiment.

\- Le fils de pute !

C'était très certainement dirigé contre lui. Il n'attendit toutefois pas d'en avoir la confirmation et prit aussitôt ses jambes à son cou. Il savait que les deux soldats se lanceraient presque aussitôt à sa poursuite. Il devait absolument prendre de l'avance sur eux. Et prier pour que Gabriel ait une voiture à son arrivée au portail. S'il devait attendre même quelques secondes, il se ferait avoir. Et il osait à peine imaginer les conséquences que cela aurait sur son frère et lui.

Il avait les muscles qui le brûlaient et de la sueur qui lui coulait sur le front et dans le dos. Chaque inspiration était douloureuse et son cœur semblait sur le point d'exploser.

Les gens se retournaient sur son passage. Il espérait qu'aucun ne tenterait de l'arrêter. Il pouvait toujours les menacer avec une arme. Mais puisqu'il n'avait pas pris le temps de les charger, il ne pourrait pas faire grand-chose de plus.

Il accéléra donc le rythme sans se soucier des regards sur lui. Il opta pour le chemin le plus court. Bien sûr, cela impliquait qu'il remonte la rue principale. Et c'était évidemment un pari risqué. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment d'autre choix.

Il était presque arrivé au portail quand une main lui saisit le bras, l'arrêtant net et manquant de le faire basculer. Il tourna aussitôt le visage vers la personne qui l'avait arrêté et sentit son cœur s'accélérer en reconnaissant le soldat qui l'avait surpris à l'extérieur du dépôt d'armes un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

\- Où est-ce que tu vas comme ça ?

Castiel avait deux options. Il pouvait refuser de répondre et se défaire du soldat pour prendre la fuite. Ou il pouvait inventer une histoire crédible. Bien sûr, s'il prenait le temps de parler, il risquait de voir débarquer les deux autres soldats à ses trousses. Et s'il s'enfuyait, il était fort probable qu'il se fasse tirer dessus. Les deux options présentaient des risques.

\- Mon frère a fait un malaise et... je dois absolument aller voir s'il va bien. Il est... il est épileptique.

C'était la première chose à laquelle il avait pensée. Il espérait que cela suffirait à convaincre le soldat.

\- Où est-ce qu'il se trouve ?

\- Sur son lieu de travail... je... il a besoin de moi.

Le soldat finit par hocher la tête et par lui relâcher. De toute évidence, il le trouvait suffisamment crédible. Castiel n'avait de toute façon aucune difficulté à jouer la panique. Il était réellement terrifié. Il adressa un petit sourire au soldat pour lui signifier qu'il lui était reconnaissant avant de repartir en courant.

Il avait conscience d'être passé à côté de la catastrophe. Il n'aurait probablement pas la même chance une seconde fois.

Il rejoignit le portail quelques minutes plus tôt. Gabriel n'était pas encore là. Et il n'y avait aucune voiture dans les environs. Castiel sentit la panique l'envahir complètement. Il était à bout de souffle et il avait mal de partout. Et son frère avait visiblement échoué. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux alors que les sanglots lui montaient dans la gorge.

C'était la fin. Il allait mourir. Dean allait mourir. Et Gabriel subirait sans doute le même sort pour l'avoir aidé. Ils avaient survécus à l'apocalypse et à plusieurs hordes de contaminés pour être tués par quelques soldats. Parce qu'ils avaient été trop stupides ou trop naïfs pour se montrer prudents. Tout était de sa faute. Il avait échoué. Il avait été incapable de venir en aide à Dean. Incapable de réussir là où son compagnon n'aurait probablement eu aucune difficulté à triompher. Il était nul.

\- Cassie ?

Castiel se retourna d'un bond en reconnaissant la voix de son frère. Gabriel était là. Il était en vie et il avait visiblement des clefs de voiture dans les mains. Il courut aussitôt dans sa direction et se jeta dans ses bras.

\- Ok, ok, je suis content de voir que tu vas bien mais tu ne crois pas qu'on a plus important à faire que de se faire un câlin ?

Castiel rit une seconde dans le cou de son frère avant de reculer. Gabriel avait raison. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de gaspiller plus de temps.

\- J'ai les clefs. Mais ils n'ouvriront jamais le portail pour nous laisser sortir. C'est contre le règlement.

Castiel n'avait même pas pensé à ça. Il avait été trop concentré sur le fait de récupérer des armes et une voiture pour songer à quoi que ce soit d'autre. Mais c'était un problème. Et il n'avait aucune solution. Il sentit la panique le gagner à nouveau, le soulagement de revoir Gabriel s'évanouissant presque aussitôt.

« Réfléchis Castiel, réfléchis » s'ordonna-t-il mentalement.

Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et sursauta malgré lui.

\- Hé, petit frère, reste avec moi, d'accord ? Et laisse-moi finir avant de paniquer inutilement. Ils n'ouvriront pas le portail pour nous, mais ils l'ouvriront pour le convoi qui doit arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Katie m'en a parlé juste avant que tu ne nous interrompes. Une partie des soldats est partie récupérer des vivres et ils ont contacté le camp par radio ce matin. Ils seront là d'ici peu. C'est notre seule chance.

Castiel avait envie de prendre son frère dans les bras à nouveau. Mais il se retint.

\- J'ai les armes, expliqua-t-il alors. Mais je doute qu'on dispose de beaucoup de temps. J'ai dû créer une diversion, mais ils ont compris que je mentais avant que je ne quitte le bâtiment. Ils seront probablement là d'une seconde à...

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Derrière lui, il entendit des cris puis des bruits de pas. On courait dans leur direction. Il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir ce dont il s'agissait. Il attrapa Gabriel par le bras.

\- Où est la voiture ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Cas, ils...

\- Gabe, où est la voiture ? Ils vont nous tuer si on ne fait rien.

Gabriel hocha alors la tête puis se mit en route.

\- Arrêtez-les ! Cria quelqu'un derrière eux.

Castiel sortit alors une arme de sa ceinture. Elle n'était pas chargée, mais personne ne le savait à part lui. Il continua toutefois à courir derrière son frère sans chercher à menacer qui que ce soit. Il n'aurait recours à son arme que s'il n'avait plus d'autre choix. Quelques personnes les regardèrent passer, visiblement surprises par ce qui se passait. Les soldats criaient toujours dans leur dos. Mais pour le moment, personne ne semblait enclin à les arrêter.

Gabriel s'arrêta finalement devant une voiture. Il s'installa derrière le volant alors que Castiel prenait place à côté de lui. Il allait fermer la portière quand un homme s'interposa et tenta de l'attraper par le bras. Castiel brandit aussitôt son arme dans sa direction.

\- N'y pense même pas, lança-t-il.

Il fut surpris de voir que son bras ne tremblait pas. Et visiblement, son ton était suffisamment menaçant pour convaincre son assaillant. Ce dernier recula aussitôt d'un pas et le laissa fermer la portière. Mais ils avaient perdu quelques secondes supplémentaires et les soldats étaient à présent suffisamment proches pour leur tirer dessus. Gabriel démarra le moteur sans attendre et la voiture s'élança sur la rue principale.

Le portail n'était toujours pas ouvert et ils n'avaient nulle part où aller. Castiel était conscient qu'ils se trouvaient dans une situation désespérée. Mais il n'était pas encore prêt à baisser les bras. Gabriel non plus. Il roulait en direction du portail, visiblement convaincu qu'il finirait par s'ouvrir.

Ils entendirent un coup de feu au moment où ils approchaient. Castiel se baissa par réflexe. Un second de feu fit exploser le pare-brise arrière de la voiture. A ce rythme là, ils allaient se faire tuer.

Gabriel fit tourner la voiture pour l'éloigner de la source des coups de feu. Plusieurs soldats leur barraient le passage. L'un d'eux avait un énorme fusil dans les mains.

\- Cassie, souffla Gabriel, qui semblait à présent paniqué.

\- Fonce-leur dessus, exigea son frère sans hésiter.

Il était prêt à tout. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de tuer des gens mais il n'avait pas le choix. C'était tuer ou être tué. Et il devait absolument aider Dean. Gabriel accéléra et quand la voiture fut à leur hauteur, les soldats se jetèrent sur les côtés pour l'éviter. Castiel laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Bien sûr, ils n'étaient pas sortis de l'auberge pour autant. Ils n'étaient toujours pas sortis du camp et ils ne pouvaient pas continuer à tourner en rond. Ils allaient finir par être arrêtés. Et probablement exécutés. Castiel devait trouver une solution. Mais il ne parvenait pas à réfléchir.

Gabriel avait fait un nouveau demi-tour et avait dirigé la voiture loin du portail pour échapper aux tirs des gardes en place.

Pendant une seconde, Castiel se surprit à prier pour qu'on leur vienne en aide. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il faisait souvent. Il était difficile de garder la foi quand on vous privait de vos parents durant votre enfance. Dieu ne pouvait pas être aussi cruel. Et Castiel refusait de croire qu'il puisse exister une puissance supérieure capable de fermer les yeux ainsi sur la souffrance des Ses créations. Mais à cet instant précis, il voulait croire qu'il existait quelqu'un quelque part capable de leur venir en aide. Quelqu'un qui veillait sur eux. C'était tout ce qu'il lui restait. Il était à court d'idée.

De nouveaux coups de feu résonnèrent autour d'eux. Visiblement, les soldats avaient du mal à viser une cible mouvante. Castiel savait que ça ne durerait pas. Ils finiraient par obtenir ce qu'ils voulaient. Gabriel était un bon conducteur mais il n'avait jamais rien vécu de tel.

Après un nouveau demi-tour, la voiture s'élança cette fois en direction du portail. Castiel tourna aussitôt le visage vers Gabriel. Il semblait déterminé. Et il semblait également avoir une idée en tête.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Autour d'eux, les gens criaient et couraient dans tous les sens. C'était la panique complète au camp. Castiel s'en voulait de leur faire aussi peur. Ce n'était pas son plan de départ. Il n'avait rien contre les gens qui vivaient au camp. Il aurait voulu pouvoir fuir sans causer autant de problèmes.

\- Ils vont nous tuer, à ce rythme, et franchement, je refuse de les laisser faire sans me battre.

Castiel reporta son attention sur le portail qui approchait rapidement. Il serra son arme contre lui alors que les balles continuaient de voler autour d'eux. Il en entendait quelques unes heurter la carrosserie.

\- Selon toi, à quel point ce portail est-il solide ?

Castiel écarquilla les yeux en réalisant ce que son frère avait en tête. Bien sûr, il savait que c'était probablement leur seule chance. Il n'en était pas moins terrifié. Et il ressentait le besoin de le faire savoir à son frère.

\- C'est du suicide, commenta-t-il sans répondre à la question posée.

Gabriel sourit. A cet instant précis, il paraissait un peu fou. Il avait les cheveux qui pointaient dans toutes les directions sur la tête, un sourire terrifiant sur les lèvres et les yeux grands ouverts. Si Castiel ne l'avait pas connu, il lui aurait probablement fait peur.

\- Peut-être, mais on va le faire. Pour Dean …

\- Pour Dean, confirma Castiel en hochant la tête.

Il ferma ensuite les yeux alors que la voiture était proche du portail. Il était convaincu qu'ils ne réussiraient pas. Et il ne voulait pas voir le choc. Il ne voulait pas voir le moment où la voiture heurterait le portail, les tuant certainement sur le coup. Il se raccrocha aux dernières images qu'il avait de Dean. A leur dernière conversation. A ce qui avait suivi. A la façon dont Dean avait semblé prendre du plaisir. Aux sons qu'il faisait quand il était sur le point de jouir. Il aurait pu se sentir coupable de ne pas penser à son frère au moment où il allait mourir. Ou à Anna. A ses parents et à tous les gens, proches ou non, qu'ils avaient vu mourir depuis le début de ce calvaire. Il ne l'était toutefois pas. Parce qu'il faisait cela pour Dean. Il allait mourir pour tenter de le sauver et il avait besoin de penser à lui avant la fin.

Le temps sembla alors se suspendre. Il n'aurait pas su dire combien de minutes s'écoulèrent. Mais quand il ne ressentit aucun choc, il finit par ouvrir les yeux.

\- Gabe ? Demanda-t-il.

Son frère explosa alors de rire à côté de lui. Une nouvelle fois, cela lui donnait l'image de quelqu'un qui avait perdu la tête. Qui était totalement délirant. Mais quand Castiel jeta un coup d'œil par le pare-brise, il comprit ce qui le mettait dans cet état.

Car alors qu'ils étaient devant le portail, ce dernier s'ouvrit lentement, leur laissant la voie libre. De l'autre côté, une camionnette était stationnée, les soldats à l'intérieur, visiblement surpris par la tournure des événements.

\- Fermez le portail. Ne les laissez pas sortir, cria quelqu'un depuis la tour à la droite du portail.

Mais c'était trop tard. Castiel n'en revenait pas de la chance qu'ils avaient. Quelques secondes plus tôt, il était convaincu qu'ils allaient mourir. Et il l'avait accepté. Mais un instant avant l'impact qui leur aurait été fatal, le convoi qui revenait du ravitaillement avait actionné le mécanisme d'ouverture du portail. Et il leur offrait une porte de sortie. Il leur offrait une chance.

Gabriel la saisit sans hésiter. Il riait toujours au moment où il évita soigneusement la camionnette à l'extérieur. Les soldats sortirent du véhicule pour leur tirer dessus mais ils étaient suffisamment loin pour devenir impossible à viser quand ils passèrent outre leur surprise. Castiel éclata de rire à son tour.

\- On dirait bien que la chance nous sourit, pour une fois, commenta Gabriel après quelques secondes.

Il roulait vite, sans doute pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et le camp avant que les soldats ne partent à leur poursuite. Castiel hocha la tête lentement avant de se passer une main tremblante sur le visage. Il avait encore du mal à réaliser ce qui venait de se passer. Il avait été tellement sûr de mourir qu'il avait des difficultés à admettre qu'il était bel et bien vivant.

Il était toutefois important qu'il retrouve son calme et ait les idées claires. Ils n'en étaient qu'au début. Ils avaient réussi la première étape de leur plan mais ils avaient encore beaucoup à faire. Le plus difficile serait de trouver Dean. Ils n'avaient aucune expérience pour traquer quelqu'un. Et Castiel n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont ils devaient s'y prendre.

\- Et maintenant ? Finit-il par demander.

Il espérait que son frère saurait quoi faire. A cet instant précis, il avait l'esprit totalement vide et il ne parvenait plus à réfléchir. Il avait besoin de son grand frère. Besoin qu'il le guide et lui dise quoi faire comme à chaque fois qu'il s'était senti perdu dans le passé. C'était différent, bien sûr. Il n'était plus question d'interrogations sur sa sexualité, sur une opportunité de travail ou sur son emménagement loin de sa famille. Il était question de sauver Dean. Mais il comptait sur Gabriel pour l'aider à nouveau. Comme il l'avait fait à chaque fois. Castiel savait qu'il avait de la chance d'avoir un grand frère. Il doutait d'avoir pu en faire autant si les rôles étaient inversés. Il se demandait souvent comme Gabriel et Dean étaient ainsi capables de trouver les bons mots, les bonnes idées sans jamais avoir eux-mêmes quelqu'un vers qui se tourner. C'était en partie ce qui les avait rapprochés. Dean le lui avait dit ouvertement. Il avait un temps vu Gabriel comme un grand frère. Et il était convaincu que Gabriel, bien qu'il soit plus âgé que Dean, avait eu la même sensation.

\- Maintenant, on trouve ton petit ami et on lui sauve la vie.

Castiel sentit son cœur s'emballer en entendant Gabriel décrire Dean ainsi. Ils ne formaient pas un couple. Mais l'idée était plaisante. Il ne devait toutefois pas se laisser déconcentrer.

\- Comment ? On n'a aucune idée de l'endroit où il se trouve et... Gordon a de l'avance sur nous. Ils... ils vont nous traquer et nous trouver, et...

Castiel pouvait sentir qu'il était sur le point de paniquer. Il savait que l'adrénaline de leur évasion l'avait aidé à tenir bon jusque-là. Mais maintenant que la pression retombait, il était totalement perdu et mort de peur. Il aurait aimé pouvoir garder le contrôle, mais il était évident qu'il en était à présent totalement incapable.

\- Ok, Cassie, j'ai besoin que tu te calmes, d'accord ? Tu vas respirer profondément et compter jusqu'à cent dans ta tête. Quand tu auras repris le contrôle, je t'exposerai mon plan, ça marche ?

Castiel ne put s'empêcher de se demander si son frère ne cherchait pas uniquement à gagner du temps pour trouver un plan. Mais puisqu'il était à deux doigts d'hyperventiler et de perdre connaissance, il fit ce que Gabriel lui demandait. C'était une technique qu'ils avaient souvent employée avec Anna pour lui éviter une crise de panique. Et c'était efficace. Quand Castiel atteignit cent dans sa tête, il avait retrouvé une respiration normale et son cœur ne battait plus aussi vite et aussi fort. Il prit une dernière grande inspiration qu'il conserva quelques secondes dans ses poumons avant d'expirer lentement par le nez. Il se tourna ensuite vers Gabriel.

\- Je t'écoute.

Gabriel hocha la tête puis retira une de ses mains du volant pour la poser sur le genou de son frère. C'était un contact destiné à le rassurer. A lui rappeler si nécessaire qu'il n'était pas seul. Castiel recouvrit la main de Gabriel avec la sienne.

\- Tout d'abord, je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils vont se lancer à notre recherche. Je sais qu'ils ne doivent pas être très contents de notre fuite mais nous ne représentons pas vraiment un danger pour eux et ils ne prendront pas de risques inconsidérés pour nous retrouver. Je pense que de ce côté, on est plutôt tranquilles.

Castiel hocha la tête parce que c'était logique. Ils n'avaient pas volé grand chose et les soldats ne courraient pas le risque de se faire tuer pour récupérer deux armes et une vieille voiture. De surcroît, la plupart semblaient dégoûtés par Castiel. Ils étaient probablement soulagés de le savoir loin de leurs enfants. Gabriel avait sans doute raison. Ils ne seraient pas poursuivis.

\- Concernant Dean, je sais qu'il est en danger et je suis conscient que Gordon a une belle avance sur nous mais... tu connais Dean aussi bien que moi. Il est parfaitement capable de se défendre seul. Et il a Red avec lui. Il ne se laissera pas avoir. Il est bien plus fort que ça.

Une nouvelle fois, Castiel acquiesça. Il avait confiance en les capacités de leur ancien compagnon. Il le savait capable de se défendre et suffisamment intelligent pour ne pas prendre de risque inconsidéré. Il avait survécu seul jusque-là. Il en était parfaitement capable jusqu'à ce qu'ils le retrouvent.

\- Et bien sûr, il est évident qu'il sera difficile pour nous de mettre la main sur lui parce qu'il va probablement se cacher. Mais on en sait suffisamment pour commencer à chercher. On sait qu'il choisit toujours les routes secondaires. Inutile de commencer par les routes principales. On sait ensuite qu'il ne quittera pas la Californie. Ça restreint considérablement notre champ de recherche. Et en faisant un rapide calcul entre le temps depuis lequel il est parti et la vitesse à laquelle il roule... en prenant en compte les quelques arrêts qu'il fera, on peut facilement délimiter un périmètre de recherche.

Castiel était sidéré par ce qu'il entendait. Son frère semblait avoir pensé à tout. Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. N'avait jamais imaginé qu'il serait ainsi capable de réagir avec calme et aplomb dans une situation aussi désespérée.

\- Bien sûr, on ne sait pas dans quel sens il est parti. C'est là tout le problème. Il ne t'a pas donné le moindre indice sur la direction qu'il allait prendre ? Il ne t'a pas parlé d'un endroit où il envisageait de se rendre ?

Castiel prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir. Dean ne lui avait rien dit de tel. Il avait simplement parlé de son désir de rester en Californie. Il n'avait donné aucun détail. Ne semblait même pas savoir lui-même où il souhaitait se rendre. Castiel fouilla alors un peu plus dans sa mémoire. Il devait bien y avoir quelque chose que le jeune homme lui avait dit et qui lui permettrait de se faire une idée. Quelque chose. Un détail. Il se tourna brusquement vers son frère quand il réalisa quelque chose.

\- Palo Alto, s'écria-t-il alors.

Gabriel sursaute et donna un coup de volant qui manqua de les envoyer dans le bas-côté. Il prit le temps de redresser le véhicule avant de prendre la parole.

\- Tu crois que c'est là qu'il est allé ?

Castiel secoua aussitôt la tête. Non, il était convaincu que Dean ne s'y trouvait pas. Il était même absolument certain qu'il allait éviter cette ville à tout prix. Il se souvenait d'avoir deviné une tension chez le jeune homme quand ils avaient croisé un panneau indiquant qu'ils s'en approchaient peu avant leur arrivée à Sacramento. Il n'y avait pas vraiment prêté attention sur le moment, mais il était à présent évident que ça avait de l'importance. Il réfléchit à nouveau durant quelques secondes. Il savait que Palo Alto était surtout connu pour son campus. Stanford était une des universités les plus cotées du pays. Dean avait très certainement perdu un frère. Un petit frère puisqu'il avait assuré n'avoir jamais eu d'aîné. Il était possible que son frère ait étudié à Palo Alto et que s'y rendre soit trop douloureux pour lui. Il sourit malgré lui.

\- Non, bien au contraire... je crois... non, je _sais_ , que c'est l'endroit qu'il va chercher à éviter... et par là, j'entends qu'il ne sera certainement pas en état de croiser ne serait-ce qu'un panneau annonçant le nombre de kilomètres qui le séparent de cette ville et il... je pense qu'il est parti au nord.

Gabriel ne semblait pas bien suivre son raisonnement. C'était normal, sans doute. Il n'avait pas passé autant de temps à observer Dean que son frère. Il ne pouvait pas avoir remarqué son malaise au moment où ils avaient passé les panneaux indiquant leur proximité avec Palo Alto.

\- Ok, je veux bien te suivre sur ce coup, mais... j'aimerais assez que tu m'expliques ton raisonnement.

Castiel se passa une main sur le visage. Il n'en revenait pas de ne pas avoir compris avant. De ne pas avoir percé Dean à jour au moment même où ils étaient encore sur la route. Tout lui paraissait désormais tellement évident qu'il avait la sensation d'avoir été idiot jusque-là.

\- Ok, je sais que tu n'as sans doute pas perdu autant de temps que moi à étudier Dean et... je suppose que tu n'as pas dû remarquer, mais... il est évident qu'il était tendu... plus encore que d'habitude au moment où on a croisé les panneaux indiquant Palo Alto et... on est tous les deux d'accord sur le fait qu'il a probablement perdu un frère... son petit frère peu de temps après l'apocalypse.

\- Sans doute que j'aurais remarqué ça si j'avais autant envie que toi de percer le mystère Dean Winchester... ou si cherchais par tous les moyens à le convaincre d'écarter les cuisses pour moi.

Ce n'était pas méchant. Castiel ne fut pas vexé par la vulgarité des propos de son frère. Il n'avait jamais eu aucun mal à parler de sexe. Et il n'était pas gêné à l'idée que son frère puisse coucher avec des hommes. C'était sa façon à lui de chercher à le détendre. D'agir comme il aurait agi si la situation n'avait pas été désespérée. Il voulait donner un sentiment de normalité à son frère. Et cela fonctionnait à merveille.

\- Ah ah, très drôle Gabe... mais c'est sérieux, tu sais. Je veux dire... en sachant tout ça, il n'est pas difficile d'en déduire que le frère de Dean... celui qui est mort... étudiait probablement à Stanford. Et vivait sans nul doute à Palo Alto. Je veux dire, ça colle avec l'âge de Dean, non ? Et le peu de choses qu'on sait et... enfin, je sais qu'il se sentait triste de nous laisser derrière lui et je suppose qu'il n'était pas en état de... d'affronter ça seul. Du moins pas juste après être parti. Ce qui ne lui laisse guère d'options que de rouler au nord.

\- Il a parlé de revoir l'océan l'autre jour, ajouta Gabriel en souriant.

Castiel hocha la tête. Il était presque sûr de lui, à présent.

\- Il est évident qu'il va mettre un maximum de distances entre lui et Los Angeles et qu'ensuite, il rejoindra la côte. Et puisqu'on sait qu'il ne prendra pas de routes principales, je suppose que notre champ de recherche est suffisamment réduit pour avoir de bonnes chances de le retrouver, non ?

Gabriel acquiesça à son tour. Il dirigea ensuite la voiture à droite à l'intersection devant eux puis accéléra sensiblement. Ils ne dirent rien pendant de longues secondes. Castiel était perdu dans ses pensées. Il sursauta quand son frère se racla la gorge pour attirer son attention.

\- Si son frère étudiait à Stanford, il devait être sacrément doué. C'est une université plutôt réputée.

\- Une des meilleures, confirma Castiel avec un sourire.

\- Pas étonnant que Dean soit aussi fier de lui.

Castiel fronça alors les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas comment son frère pouvait savoir que Dean était fier de son frère. Il était convaincu qu'ils n'en avaient jamais parlé ensemble. Le jeune homme refusait catégoriquement d'aborder le sujet.

\- Comment peux-tu le savoir ? Demanda-t-il alors.

Gabriel haussa les épaules en accélérant sensiblement.

\- C'est quelque chose que je peux comprendre... c'est... parfois, quand il était silencieux pendant un long moment... il avait ce regard... et je savais... je savais qu'il pensait à lui. Ne me demande pas comment je peux en être aussi sûr. C'est un truc de grand frère et... je pouvais lire dans ses yeux l'amour qu'il avait pour lui... le chagrin de l'avoir perdu et... la fierté qu'il avait pour lui. C'est exactement ce à quoi je ressemble quand je pense à vous... à toi ou à Anna. Je te l'ai dit... c'est un truc de grand frère.

Castiel fut touché de l'entendre et surpris de voir que son frère avait visiblement mieux cerné Dean que lui. Ce n'était toutefois pas aussi surprenant quand il prenait le temps d'y réfléchir. Ils se ressemblaient beaucoup, tous les deux. Ils avaient vécu la même chose. Dean avait perdu son petit frère et Gabriel sa petite sœur. C'était quelque chose qui les liait forcément. Même s'ils n'en avaient jamais parlé ouvertement.

\- Hé Cas... tu sais qu'on va le retrouver, hein ?

Castiel hocha la tête, même s'il n'avait pas la même confiance que Gabriel en leur réussite. Il ne voulait pas faire de la peine à son frère en lui disant le contraire. Il avait envie de croire. Il avait besoin de rester optimiste. Et Gabriel était parfait pour ça.

\- Il sera probablement furieux d'apprendre que nous avons pris tous ces risques pour lui. Il nous fera la morale jusqu'à accepter qu'il n'a pas d'autre choix que de composer avec nous.

Castiel sourit alors. Il pouvait déjà entendre Dean leur hurler dessus. Leur dire qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'eux. Tout en les remerciant silencieusement d'avoir tout fait pour le retrouver. Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'ils feraient ensuite. S'ils reprendraient la route avec lui. Et pour combien de temps. Il ne savait pas s'il existait un autre endroit comme Sacramento. Il l'espérait. Et il espérait également que Dean serait enfin prêt à abandonner la route pour s'installer avec eux quand il trouverait un tel endroit. Il avait pu affronter une séparation. Il doutait d'être capable de revivre la même chose. Et surtout pas après avoir eu peur pour Dean. Après s'être senti aussi impuissant. Il aurait besoin de garder le jeune homme auprès de lui pour veiller à ce que rien ne lui arrive. Mais il était trop tôt pour penser à ces choses. Trop tôt pour faire des plans pour l'avenir. Ils devaient avant tout retrouver Dean et se débarrasser de Gordon. Ils envisageraient le reste ensuite.

« Une chose à la fois. » pensa-t-il alors en soupirant. « Une chose à la fois. ».


	21. Sauveur

**Bonjour,**

 **Voici le 21ème chapitre et on en apprend plus sur l'homme qui a sauvé la vie de Dean. Prochain chapitre : les retrouvailles (enfin diront certains !).**

 **Merci de me lire, de m'écrire, ... et merci comme toujours à Elyrine qui fait un super boulot pour cette histoire.**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **A lundi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **The Static Age de Green Day**

 **Chapitre 21 : Sauveur**

 _« Je sais que je ne suis pas le seul à croire qu'il existe encore du bon dans ce monde. Qu'il y a des gens qui sont encore prêts à tendre la main pour en aider d'autres. Parfois, il est difficile de s'en souvenir quand on ne voit que la mort et la destruction autour de soi. J'ai perdu la foi plus d'une fois depuis le début de ce cauchemar. Mais ensuite, je te regarde, Dean. Je te regarde et je vois que tu es quelqu'un de bien. Et je me dis que tu ne peux pas être le seul. Qu'on ne peut pas être uniques. Il suffit d'ouvrir les yeux. Il suffit d'ouvrir son cœur aussi, sans doute. Tu devras apprendre à regarder autour de toi, Dean. Parfois, l'aide dont on a besoin vient de ceux en qui on n'aurait jamais cru avant. »_

 _Journal de Sam Winchester. 28 mai 2016_

Dean pleura pendant ce qui lui sembla être une éternité. Il n'avait que rarement pleuré avec autant de force dans sa vie. Il avait toujours été du genre à laisser les larmes couler en silence. A contrôler ses sanglots. Généralement, une larme solitaire roulait d'un de ses yeux et c'était tout. Quand il avait du achever les souffrances de Sam, il avait longuement sangloté. Il avait ensuite pleuré durant des jours sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Mais ça n'avait pas été aussi violent. Cette fois, les sanglots secouaient tout son corps. Ils étaient trop bruyants. Ils étaient sans doute pathétiques. Mais Dean ne parvenait pas à s'en soucier. Peu importait qu'un inconnu soit là pour assister à son effondrement. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour s'arrêter.

Ce ne fut que lorsque son corps fut trop fatigué pour qu'il puisse continuer qu'il cessa enfin. Il se passa ensuite une main sur le visage pour l'essuyer puis se frotta longuement les yeux. Ils le brûlaient et ses paupières semblaient gonflées.

Pendant de longues secondes, il ne fut rien de plus. Il ne prit même pas le temps d'étudier son environnement. Il ne chercha pas son sauveur du regard. Il prit de grandes inspirations. Laissa la douleur de sa blessure s'atténuer quelque peu. Il était encore étonné de voir qu'il n'était pas mort. Qu'il n'était même pas paralysé. Gordon avait miraculeusement évité toutes les parties vitales. C'était surprenant.

Quand il fut enfin sûr d'avoir repris le contrôle sur ses émotions, il leva sensiblement la tête pour regarder autour de lui. Il était toujours au milieu de la forêt. De toute évidence, son sauveur n'avait pas pu l'emmener ailleurs. Le sol était froid et humide sous son dos. Sa chemise était couverte de sang. Il avait probablement des hématomes sur le visage et peut-être même une ou deux côtes cassées. Mais il était en vie. Il soupira longuement puis chercha Red du regard.

Son chien se tenait non loin de lui, couché, la tête entre les pattes. Il ne dormait pas. Il se contentait de regarder Dean avait une tristesse et une inquiétude palpable. Celui-ci était conscient d'avoir terrifié son chien. Une fois de plus. Il se demanda combien de fois encore il pourrait agir ainsi et le trouver proche de lui à son réveil. Il se demanda quand Red finirait par se lasser de devoir toujours veiller sur lui. Il chassa toutefois ces questions de son esprit. Il ne voulait pas exploser en sanglots à nouveau.

Il leva la main et claqua des doigts pour signifier à Red qu'il pouvait approcher. Presque aussitôt, son chien se leva et vint se coucher à côté de lui. Il posa sa tête sur son ventre le plus délicatement possible. Il semblait conscient qu'il était blessé et qu'il devait agir avec douceur. Dean referma son bras autour de son corps pour le garder auprès de lui. Quand sa main se posa sur le bandage qui entourait le ventre de Red, il renifla et dut retenir un nouveau sanglot.

\- Je suis désolé, mon grand, souffla-t-il.

Red se passa alors la langue sur les babines avant de fermer les yeux. Il n'avait pas probablement pas pu se reposer depuis que Dean avait été blessé. Il avait très certainement tenu à veiller sur lui jusque-là. Le jeune homme se sentait incroyablement humble face à l'affection évidente de son chien. Il n'était pas sûr de la mériter.

Mais il n'avait pas pour autant l'intention de s'en priver. C'était une des choses qui lui avaient permis de tenir bon jusque là. Une des rares choses à laquelle il avait pu se raccrocher alors que tout s'effondrait autour de lui. Il était peut-être égoïste, mais il ne repousserait jamais Red. Pas même s'il avait la certitude que son chien serait probablement mieux loin de lui.

Quand il fut évident que Red dormait enfin, Dean tourna la tête et chercha son sauveur des yeux. Il était occupé à ranger des affaires dans un sac. Sans doute ce dont il s'était servi pour soigner Dean et Red. Le jeune homme ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pu le motiver à les aider. Il ne savait rien d'eux. Ne pouvait pas deviner si Gordon était le gentil ou non dans cette histoire. Il avait pris un risque pour un inconnu et un chien qui en effrayait plus d'un. Il l'avait fait sans même réfléchir. Dean savait bien qu'un « merci » ne suffirait pas à lui faire comprendre combien il lui était reconnaissant pour son immense générosité.

\- Pourquoi ? Lança-t-il sans préambule.

Parler était douloureux après les longues minutes passées à sangloter. Il avait la gorge à vif et sa voix était rauque. Il espérait que son sauveur ne le lui ferait par remarquer. Il avait eu le tact de s'éloigner pour le laisser pleurer en silence. Dean espérait qu'il aurait aussi le tact de ne pas lui faire remarquer qu'il l'avait entendu.

\- Pourquoi quoi ? Demanda l'homme sans lever les yeux de son sac.

Dean soupira longuement. Comment son sauveur ne pouvait-il pas comprendre la question qu'il lui posait ? Il ravala toutefois sa colère. Il ne voulait pas s'emporter contre l'homme qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Mais il avait tout de même besoin de comprendre ce qui l'avait poussé à le faire.

\- Pourquoi m'avoir sauvé la vie ? On ne se connaît pas. Vous ne savez rien des circonstances qui ont conduit Gordon à me poignarder. Je pourrais l'avoir agressé... je pourrais être le méchant dans cette histoire.

Son sauveur releva finalement le nez de son sac et se tourna vers Dean. Il ne semblait ni inquiet ni réellement perturbé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

\- Écoute, mon garçon... je ne sais peut-être rien de toi mais je ne suis pas idiot. J'ai croisé suffisamment de personnes foncièrement mauvaises depuis le début de tout ça... et même avant, d'ailleurs, et il est évident que tu n'en fais pas partie. Le type qui t'a agressé, en revanche... lui, c'est une autre histoire.

Dean devait reconnaître qu'il avait lui-même eu une impression similaire en posant les yeux sur Gordon, la première fois. Mais s'il avait été à la place de son sauveur, il n'aurait peut-être pas agi de la même manière. Il n'était même pas sûr qu'il n'aurait pas tourné le dos à la scène et prit ses jambes à son cou. Cela faisait sans doute de cet homme une meilleure personne que lui.

\- Et puis, honnêtement, soyons réalistes une seconde... même si je me suis trompé, tu n'es pas en état de tenter quoi que ce soit. Ce n'était pas un gros risque.

Dean hocha doucement la tête avant de reporter son attention sur Red. Il dormait paisiblement, sa tête toujours posée sur son ventre. Il semblait enfin totalement détendu. Rassuré, Dean sourit faiblement malgré lui.

\- Tu vas me donner ton nom ou tu vas attendre que je le devine tout seul ?

La question de son sauveur lui fit relever la tête pour le regarder à nouveau. Il était à présent assis sur le sol froid de la forêt. Il semblait bizarrement à l'aise dans cet environnement. C'était étrange à voir.

\- Dean. Dean Winchester.

\- Enchanté de te connaître, Dean. Moi, c'est Rufus.

Dean regarda à nouveau autour de lui. Il n'y avait pas pensé jusque-là, mais il ne savait toujours pas ce que Rufus avait fait de Gordon. Il était évident qu'il l'avait tué. Mais il ne voyait son corps nulle part.

\- Je l'ai enterré, si c'est que tu te demandes. Et j'en ai fait de même avec son petit copain. Ton chien et toi en avez fait de la charpie. Crois-moi... ce n'était pas beau à voir.

Dean n'avait pas vraiment prêté attention à l'état dans lequel se trouvait le compagnon de Gordon au moment où il l'avait abattu. Il n'avait pas réfléchi une seconde avant de lui tirer dessus à trois reprises. Il espérait sincèrement qu'il avait souffert.

\- Est-ce que je peux te demander pourquoi ces deux types t'en voulaient autant ?Je sais bien que ce monde a tendance à faire ressortir les pires aspects des hommes mais... ça m'avait tout l'air d'un règlement de compte.

Dean ne savait rien de Rufus. Il n'avait aucune idée du genre d'homme qu'il était. Il lui était impossible de savoir comment il réagirait si toutefois il lui disait toute la vérité. Il pourrait avoir la même réaction que Gordon. Mais Rufus lui avait sauvé la vie. Il l'avait fait sans se poser de questions et sans le connaître. Il avait le droit de savoir la vérité.

\- Gordon faisait partie d'un... disons d'un camp, en périphérie de Sacramento. Il était chargé de trouver des survivants pour les ramener là-bas et... quand je l'ai rencontré, j'étais avec... j'étais avec deux autres personnes... deux frères. Ils…. ils voulaient le suivre, même si je savais que quelque chose clochait chez lui. Et... disons qu'ensuite... alors qu'on était en route pour son camp, il m'a surpris... il nous a surpris dans une situation qui ne lui plaisait pas. Il nous l'a fait savoir mais je pensais qu'en repartant... une fois mes amis en sécurité, il me laisserait tranquille. De toute évidence, je me suis trompé.

Rufus fronça les sourcils une seconde, visiblement en pleine réflexion. Il avait probablement besoin de quelques minutes pour comprendre ce que Dean cherchait à lui dire par là. Il finit par secouer la tête.

\- Si tu veux mon avis, c'est une bonne chose qu'il soit mort. Ce type ne méritait clairement pas de vivre s'il a choisi de s'en prendre à une personne juste parce qu'il n'était pas d'accord avec ses choix de vie.

Dean se mordilla la lèvre inférieure une seconde. Il aurait été préférable de ne pas insister. De ne pas donner de précisions et de prier pour que Rufus n'ait pas réellement compris ce qu'il entendait par une situation qui ne plaisait pas à Gordon. Mais il allait devoir rester quelques temps avec lui. Et s'ils réussissaient à retrouver Castiel et Gabriel entre temps, il ne pourrait pas lui cacher la vérité. Il était préférable de savoir d'emblée ce qu'il pensait de lui.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir été suffisamment clair. Ce que je voulais dire par là, c'est que l'un des deux frères et moi sommes... enfin, nous... ce qu'il a vu...

Il était surpris de voir à quel point il était difficile pour lui de mettre des mots sur ce qu'il partageait avec Castiel. Le plus étonnant était sans doute le fait que ce ne soit pas son homosexualité qui était difficile à révéler. Il l'avait accepté. C'était mettre un terme précis sur ce qu'il y avait entre Castiel et lui qui lui semblait totalement impossible. Heureusement pour lui, Rufus sembla comprendre ce qu'il cherchait à lui dire.

\- Je sais ce qu'il a vu. Et rassure-toi, fiston, je me fiche totalement de ça. Personne ne mérite ce que ce type t'a fait.

Dean ne put s'empêcher de se sentir soulagé de l'entendre. Il avait envie de faire confiance à Rufus même s'il ne le connaissait pas. Son instinct lui criait qu'il s'agissait de quelqu'un de bien. Qu'il pouvait compter sur lui. Et le fait que Rufus s'adresse à lui en l'appelant « fiston » ou « mon garçon » lui rappelait Bobby. Il avait été le seul à employer de tels mots en s'adressant à lui.

\- Merci, souffla-t-il finalement parce qu'il ne voyait pas quoi dire de plus.

Une nouvelle fois, ce n'était pas suffisant. Mais c'était un début. Rufus lui adressa alors un petit sourire.

\- Comment est-ce que tu sens ?

Dean ricana une seconde. Il avait mal partout et du mal à respirer. Tous ses muscles étaient douloureux, son dos le lançait affreusement et son visage lui semblait enflé. Il était vivant, mais il doutait de pouvoir se lever de si tôt. Il n'allait pas bien. Mais il irait mieux rapidement. Il devait absolument se remettre sur pied et retrouver Gabriel et Castiel. Maintenant que Gordon était mort, ils n'étaient probablement plus en danger. Mais il ne pouvait tout de même pas ignorer la possibilité que des hommes comme lui se trouvent toujours au camp, prêts à s'en prendre à eux. Il devait les prévenir.

\- Comme si on m'avait frappé et poignardé, répondit-il finalement.

Rufus hocha la tête puis se leva. Il sortit ensuite une bouteille de son sac. Dean fut surpris en reconnaissant l'étiquette. Du whisky. Et pas une bouteille bon marché. Il regarda Rufus en boire une longue gorgée mais refusa d'en boire quand l'homme tendit la bouteille dans sa direction. Il devait garder l'esprit clair. Il était important qu'il reste alerte.

\- Ta blessure au dos est sérieuse mais pas mortelle. Tu n'as pas été touché à la colonne et le couteau a heureusement évité tes reins et tes autres organes. Franchement, tu es un miraculé, si tu veux mon avis.

Dean se garda bien de lui dire qu'il avait été à deux doigts de mourir. Qu'il avait vu son frère mort et qu'il avait eu le choix entre le suivre ou revenir pour aider Castiel et Gabriel. Il ne voulait pas avoir l'air d'un fou. Il n'était de toute façon pas sûr qu'il n'avait pas halluciné. Il était fort probable que son cerveau lui ait joué des tours quand il était inconscient.

\- Et pour Red ? Demanda-t-il en baissant les yeux sur son chien.

\- Il a pris une balle. Mais comme pour toi, elle n'a rien touché de vital. Je ne suis pas vétérinaire mais il devrait se remettre assez vite. C'est une force de la nature, celui-là.

Dean sourit en hochant la tête. Red était effectivement bien plus fort que ce que la majorité des gens pouvait penser en le voyant. Cela faisait de lui un allié précieux et un compagnon indispensable. Dean savait qu'il n'aurait jamais pu s'en remettre s'il l'avait perdu.

\- Tu aurais dû le voir quand tu étais inconscient. Il me laissait à peine t'approcher. Il ne voulait pas que je le touche tant que je n'avais pas examiné ta blessure. Ce n'est que lorsque j'en ai eu fini avec toi qu'il m'a laissé m'occuper de lui. Il est extrêmement protecteur vis-à-vis de toi.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça, commenta Dean sérieusement.

Il continuait de se demander pourquoi Red était aussi attaché à lui quand il n'avait jamais rien fait pour mériter qu'il l'aime autant. Il le nourrissait, bien sûr, mais il savait que son chien serait parfaitement capable de chasser et de trouver des proies s'il n'était pas là. Il n'avait rien à lui offrir de vraiment essentiel à sa survie. Il n'avait fait que le laisser monter dans sa voiture.

\- Il y a une chose dont je suis sûr, c'est que les chiens sont sans doute bien plus doués que nous pour juger du caractère d'une personne. Et le simple fait qu'il reste avec toi et veille ainsi à ta sécurité me prouve que tu ne peux pas être foncièrement mauvais.

\- Ça ne veut pas dire que je suis quelqu'un de bien non plus.

Rufus ne dit rien et Dean lui en fut reconnaissant. Il ne le connaissait pas suffisamment pour accepter qu'il le contredise sur ce point. Il n'y avait que Sam qu'il autorisait à le désapprouver à ce sujet. Castiel aussi, sans doute.

\- Où est-ce que tu allais comme ça, mon garçon ? Avant que ce Gordon ne te tombe dessus ? Pourquoi avoir quitté le camp si c'est là que ton homme se trouve ?

Dean était surpris de la facilité avec laquelle Rufus parlait de Castiel comme de son petit ami. Il ne semblait absolument pas gêné par l'idée qu'ils puissent former un couple. Cela en disait long sur le genre d'homme qu'il était.

\- Castiel n'est pas mon homme... il n'est pas... nous ne sommes pas ensemble. Et... je suppose qu'on cherchait tous les deux quelque chose de différent. Il voulait se poser quelque part et reprendre un semblant de vie normale. Moi, je préfère rouler... je préfère être dehors et libre.

Rufus semblait du même avis que lui s'il s'en tenait à la façon qu'il eut de hocher la tête. Il était probable qu'il soit comme lui. Incapable de se poser quelque part. Incapable d'arrêter de rouler. Il aurait aimé savoir ce qui poussait cet homme à voyager ainsi seul. Mais il estimait ne pas avoir le droit de poser la question. Il n'aurait pas voulu que Rufus le fasse à sa place.

\- C'est dommage, si tu veux mon avis. Je comprends ton choix mais je trouve tout ça plutôt triste. Il est difficile de trouver quelqu'un en qui on peut avoir confiance dans ce monde... et quand on a cette chance, il est idiot de la laisser filer.

Ce n'était pas réellement un reproche. Juste une affirmation que Dean partageait. Il aurait aimé pouvoir rester avec Castiel. Mais ils étaient trop différents pour que cela fonctionne entre eux. Il avait choisi de ne pas se montrer égoïste. Et puisqu'il ne pouvait pas renoncer à son mode de vie, il avait estimé ne pas avoir le droit de l'exiger de Castiel. Il comprenait son choix et le respectait. Bien sûr, il souffrait de son absence. Mais il l'avait acceptée.

\- Parfois, on n'a pas le choix. Parfois, il faut savoir prendre la décision la plus raisonnable même si elle est aussi la plus douloureuse.

\- Tu es plein de bon sens, mon garçon.

Dean ricana à nouveau. C'était bien la première fois qu'on lui disait quelque chose de ce genre. Sam lui avait souvent reproché de se voiler la face. De refuser de voir ce qui était évident pour tout le monde. Il était content de voir que Rufus était de son avis. Il n'avait pas la force de s'expliquer avec lui et de tenter de le convaincre.

\- Donc tu as choisi de partir... et où est-ce que tu comptais te rendre comme ça ?

Dean prit quelques secondes pour observer à nouveau Red. Il n'avait toujours pas bougé. Mais Dean pouvait le sentir respirer. Il supposait qu'il avait besoin de reprendre des forces à son tour.

\- Nulle part en particulier... juste... je pensais rejoindre la côte. Peut-être aller voir l'océan.

Rufus but une nouvelle gorgée de son whisky avant de venir s'asseoir à côté de Dean. Il prit place de l'autre côté du jeune homme, sans doute pour mettre de la distance entre Red et lui. Dean pouvait le comprendre. C'était l'effet que son chien avait sur beaucoup de personnes. Il était impressionnant et avait un côté effrayant. Et même s'il était adorable, les gens restaient méfiants.

\- J'en reviens, tu sais. J'ai longé la côté depuis Seattle et il n'y a rien à voir là-bas. Rien de plus qu'ici. Tu risques d'être déçu.

Dean aurait pu dire à Rufus qu'il ne cherchait pas à trouver quoi que ce soit là-bas. Qu'il n'attendait rien de son voyage. Qu'il refusait juste de quitter la Californie. Mais c'était encore trop tôt pour lui confier quoi que ce soit d'aussi personnel. Il finirait peut-être par le lui dire avec le temps si Rufus restait avec lui plus de quelques jours.

\- Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu cherches exactement ?

Il estimait avoir le droit de poser la question, puisque son compagnon l'avait interrogé sur ce point. Il supposait qu'il n'était pas le seul à tourner en rond sans réel but à atteindre. Mais il était également possible que Rufus soit à la recherche de quelque chose ou de quelqu'un. Si c'était le cas, il lui faisait clairement perdre un temps précieux.

\- Je possède une petit cabane en Louisiane... quelque part en plein Bayou. Si l'endroit n'est pas envahi par les contaminés, j'aimerais assez m'y installer. C'est isolé et parfait pour une vieux grincheux comme moi.

Dean ne put s'empêcher de penser à quel point Rufus et lui se ressemblaient en fin de compte. Il pouvait facilement s'imaginer cherchant quelque chose de similaire quand il aurait l'âge de son compagnon. Un endroit au calme, loin de tout et de tout le monde. Un endroit où il pourrait passer le reste de sa vie sans qu'on vienne le déranger. Bien sûr, il doutait d'atteindre la quarantaine. Il n'aurait donc probablement jamais l'occasion de vérifier sa théorie.

\- Et alors quoi ? Tu es prêt à passer le reste de ta vie seul ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? Je ne suis pas vraiment facile à vivre... demande à mon ex-femme, elle te le dira volontiers. Et franchement, je me débrouille bien mieux seul. Toi, quelle est ton excuse ?

Dean fronça les sourcils, surpris par la question. Il aurait probablement dû la voir venir. A force d'interroger Rufus sur ses motivations, il était inévitable que l'homme en face de même en retour.

\- Mon excuse pour quoi ? Demanda-t-il toutefois pour gagner un peu de temps.

Il n'avait aucune réponse à fournir. Il ne pouvait pas justifier son choix sans parler de Sam. Et il refusait de le faire. Il n'avait pas discuté de son frère avec Castiel et Gabriel. Il ne le ferait certainement pas avec Rufus. Peu importait qu'il lui ait sauvé la vie et qu'il soit visiblement quelqu'un de bien. Le sujet restait tabou.

\- Pour choisir de rester seul. Je te le redis, il est difficile de rencontrer des gens de confiance dans ce monde et tu avais visiblement eu la chance d'en croiser deux. Et même si visiblement, vous ne cherchiez pas la même chose, ça ne change rien au fait que tu les as laissés sans te retourner. Et je suis sûr qu'il y a une autre raison que celle que tu viens de me donner.

Rufus lui avait déjà posé une question plus ou moins similaire quelques minutes plus tôt. Mais de toute évidence, sa réponse ne l'avait pas satisfait. Il n'en avait toutefois aucune autre à lui apporter.

\- Je te l'ai dit. On n'avait pas les mêmes envies. Il ne pouvait pas vivre sur la route et je ne peux pas la quitter. Fin de l'histoire.

Il ne voulait pas se montrer désagréable avec Rufus ou agressif dans sa réponse. Mais son ton avait été froid et dur malgré lui. C'était plus fort que lui.

\- Tu sais, Dean... loin de moi l'idée de te faire des reproches ou de t'énerver. Je ne remets pas en doute tes raisons. Mais tu ne m'enlèveras pas de l'esprit qu'un garçon de ton âge ne devrait pas être seul. Regarde ce qui t'est arrivé aujourd'hui. Je comprends mieux que quiconque le besoin de rouler et d'être libre. J'ai été coincé dans un mariage malheureux bien trop longtemps pour ne pas respecter ceux qui refusent de s'engager. Mais j'ai la sensation que tu n'es pas seul uniquement par choix. Que c'est quelque chose qui t'a été imposé... que tu subis.

\- T'es psychologue ou quoi ?

Une nouvelle fois, Dean avait dit cela sur un ton froid. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Rufus semblait autant se soucier de son bien-être. Il paraissait sincère et réellement inquiet pour lui. Ce qui n'était définitivement pas logique puisqu'ils ne se connaissaient pas. Bien sûr, Rufus n'était pas la première personne qu'il rencontrait et qui se montrait ainsi aussi concerné par son bien-être. Castiel en avait fait de même peu de temps après leur rencontre. Sam était pareil également. Il se souciait toujours des gens qui l'entouraient même quand il les connaissait à peine.

\- Non, j'étais un simple garagiste.

\- Oh, lâcha Dean, surpris par la coïncidence. Je l'étais aussi. J'étais spécialisé dans les voitures anciennes.

Rufus sourit avant de boire une longue gorgée de son whisky. A ce rythme, il finirait rapidement ivre. Dean se garda toutefois de lui conseiller de ralentir. Il supposait que ce n'était pas son rôle. De surcroît, il était perturbé par le fait que Rufus ait exercé le même métier que lui dans le passé. S'il était du genre à croire au surnaturel, il y aurait probablement vu un signe. Ou peut-être l'intervention d'une quelconque force divine. Ou de Sam. Mais il ne voulait pas y penser, pour le moment.

\- Drôle de coïncidence, commenta Rufus d'un air absent.

Peut-être était-il aussi perturbé que Dean par leurs similitudes. Il reporta son attention sur Red qui dormait toujours. Ses yeux bougeaient sous ses paupières et il avait les pattes avant qui remuaient sensiblement. Dean sourit. Il était presque sûr que son chien coursait une proie dans son rêve. Ça l'amusait à chaque fois.

\- Tu sais, je ne suis pas forcément quelqu'un de croyant. Je n'aime pas l'idée qu'on soit destiné à quelque chose dont on ne peut pas s'échapper. Mais j'ai bien envie de croire que notre rencontre n'est pas un hasard. C'est un peu comme dans cette histoire pour enfant... tu sais, celle qui se passe à Noël et où le personnage principal reçoit la visite de trois fantômes.

Dean ne connaissait pas ce conte et était surpris de voir que Rufus semblait bien plus calé que lui sur le sujet. Il était toutefois possible qu'il ait eu des enfants à qui le raconter.

\- C'est un peu comme si j'étais le fantôme du futur pour toi. Celui qui te montre à quoi ton avenir pourrait ressembler si tu ne changes pas pendant que tu en as encore le temps.

Dean ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il avait pensé quelque chose de similaire quelques minutes plus tôt. Rufus ressemblait définitivement à une version plus âgée de lui.

\- Je croyais que tu étais bien, seul. Que tu ne voulais pas de compagnie. Ça ne me dérangerais pas de finir comme toi. Tu m'as tout l'air content de ton sort.

Il tourna alors le visage vers Rufus et vit quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la tristesse voiler son regard pendant une seconde. Il se reprit toutefois rapidement et secoua la tête.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que je suis bien seul que je suis heureux de l'être. Et je sais que ça doit te sembler parfaitement illogique. Mais ce que je veux te dire par là, c'est que je ne suis pas seul uniquement par choix ou parce que c'est comme ça que je veux finir ma vie. Je le suis parce que j'y suis contraint. Parce que les seules personnes avec qui j'aurais pu envisager de continuer ne sont plus là pour moi. Et que je ne me sens pas la force de tenter de les remplacer.

Dean fut une nouvelle fois sidéré de constater à quel point Rufus était lui avaient vécu des choses similaires. Bien sûr, comme Castiel le lui avait dit, ils n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir perdu quelqu'un. Après l'apocalypse, ils étaient des centaines, peut-être des milliers à avoir perdu quelqu'un de cher et à tenter de continuer seul. Mais Dean se retrouvait totalement en Rufus. D'une manière différente de Castiel. Son ancien compagnon avait toujours son frère auprès de lui. Dean était seul. Et Rufus aussi, visiblement.

\- Je sais ce que je sais... sans doute comme des centaines d'autres personnes. Rufus, écoute, je sais que je te dois la vie et je t'en suis reconnaissant. Ne pense pas une seule seconde que je n'ai pas conscience de la générosité de ton geste. Mais il y a des sujets que je refuse d'aborder. Dont je refuse de parler. Et les raisons qui me poussent à tourner en rond en Californie en fait clairement partie.

Rufus hoche la tête. Il ne semblait pas vexé.

\- D'accord, je respecte ça. Dis-moi juste, Dean... une seule chose et ensuite on pourra passer à autre chose... c'était qui ?

Dean se mordilla la lèvre inférieure une seconde. Il pouvait donner cette information à l'homme qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Juste celle-là. Pas plus. Il ne donnerait pas de prénom ou quoi que ce soit de vraiment précis. Juste un début d'explication en témoignage de sa reconnaissance.

\- Mon petit frère.

\- Eh bien, si tu veux mon avis, fiston, même si je doute de pouvoir te comprendre puisque j'étais fils unique, je suis convaincu que ton frère aurait voulu ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi. Et ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi dans ce monde, c'est de ne pas finir comme moi. Aigri, acariâtre et profondément désagréable. Réfléchis-y bien avant de faire une bêtise.

Dean devinait chez Rufus un chagrin immense. Un chagrin qu'il cherchait à cacher pour se protéger, comme Dean le faisait. C'était un réflexe pour tous ceux qui voulaient continuer à survivre. Ils devaient enterrer leur douleur pour avancer. Ne jamais regarder en arrière. Mais peu importait le nombre de kilomètres qu'ils parcouraient ensuite, elle n'était jamais loin. Elle attendait juste de pouvoir refaire surface.

\- Honnêtement, Rufus, je ne m'estimerai pas malheureux si je finis comme toi. Je ne dis pas que ce sera toujours pareil. Juste que pour le moment, c'est trop tôt.

\- Ça le sera toujours. Trop tôt je veux dire. On dit que le temps guérit toutes les blessures, mais si tu veux mon avis, c'est des conneries. Il y a certaines plaies qui ne se referment jamais... du moins, jamais totalement.

A cet instant précis, plus qu'à lui-même, Rufus lui faisait penser à Bobby. Dean avait toujours vu l'ami de John comme un second père. Il avait souvent fait appel à lui quand il n'allait pas bien. Bobby savait toujours quoi lui dire. Il ne cherchait jamais à lui faire plaisir ou à déguiser la vérité pour lui donner ce qui serait le moins douloureux à entendre. Il était franc et direct. Et Dean l'aimait plus encore pour ça. Bobby lui avait été d'un grand soutien. Parfois personnellement, mais aussi professionnellement. Dean avait tenté de le contacter après le début de l'apocalypse. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas survécu. Dean avait préféré voir cela comme une possibilité pour son père de cœur de retrouver sa femme, morte avant lui d'un cancer. Il lui manquait atrocement. Et encore plus maintenant qu'il avait Rufus en face de lui.

\- Tu parles en connaissance de cause, hein ? Qui as-tu perdu ?

Il n'était pas sûr d'obtenir une réponse à sa question mais il avait envie de savoir.

\- Je suppose qu'il n'est que justice que je te réponde puisque tu en as fait de même.

Dean n'insisterait pas si Rufus refusait de répondre. Il se contenta donc d'attendre patiemment que son compagnon reprenne la parole. Le silence n'était pas réellement inconfortable. Ils ne se connaissaient peut-être pas vraiment mais ils étaient à l'aise ensemble. Même sans rien se dire. Ce qui était clairement une nouveauté pour Dean. Il n'avait jamais rien vécu de tel, sauf avec Sam et Castiel.

\- Mon fils, finit par déclarer Rufus d'une voix grave.

Dean ne savait pas vraiment à quoi il s'attendait mais ce n'était clairement pas à cette réponse. Il avait pensé que Rufus avait perdu un ami ou peut-être une petite amie en chemin. Mais c'était pire encore. Perdre un enfant était sans nul doute la pire épreuve au monde. Il était admiratif de voir Rufus encore en vie après un tel enfer.

\- Il n'est pas mort tout de suite. Quand tout a commencé à dérailler, il m'a rejoint à Seattle. Et pendant plusieurs semaines, on a réussi à survivre ensemble. Ce n'était pas parfait mais on s'en contentait tous les deux. Et puis il a voulu quitter la ville parce qu'il la trouvait trop dangereuse. On en avait à peine franchi les limites quand il a été mordu. La suite... je suppose que tu la connais.

Dean acquiesça. Il ne la connaissait que trop bien. Les premiers symptômes. L'espoir fou que ce ne soit qu'une mauvaise grippe tout en sachant parfaitement que ce n'était pas le cas. Puis les derniers jours. Les dernières heures. Les adieux. Et le moment où il faut abréger la souffrance de la personne que l'on refuse de perdre. Il avait vécu tout cela avec Sam. Il se souvenait du moindre détail.

\- Je suis désolé pour ton fils... et désolé d'avoir posé la question, aussi. Ça ne doit pas être facile d'en parler. Je sais que pour moi... c'est impossible.

\- Ne t'excuse pas, Dean. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Et franchement, ce n'est plus aussi difficile de parler de lui. Je crois même que ça me soulage. Je veux que les gens se souviennent de lui même s'ils ne l'ont pas connu.

Dean le voulait aussi pour Sam. C'était une des choses qui l'inquiétait le plus. Il savait qu'après sa mort, il ne resterait plus personne qui avait réellement connu son frère. Il ne voulait toutefois pas qu'il disparaisse. Il voulait que le monde se souvienne de Sam Winchester. Parce qu'il était sans nul doute la personne la plus extraordinaire au monde. Il espérait que son journal suffirait à faire vivre son souvenir. Même quand Dean ne serait plus là pour le préserver.

\- Si tu veux me parler de lui... enfin, je sais qu'on ne se connaît pas mais je veux bien t'écouter. De toute façon, pour le moment, je doute de pouvoir me lever, alors...

Rufus sourit tristement avant de boire une énième gorgée de whisky. Il se racla ensuite la gorge puis se passa une main sur le visage.

\- C'était quelqu'un de bien. Un garçon intelligent et qui avait tout pour réussir. Je ne dis pas ça parce que c'était mon fils... juste parce que c'est vrai. Il était en passe de devenir ingénieur dans l'informatique. Il avait une petite amie. Un bel appartement. Tout lui souriait. Il était plein de vie et drôle. Beau garçon comme son père.

Dean rit une seconde en l'entendant. Il était évident dans la façon dont Rufus lui parlait de son fils qu'il l'aimait énormément. Il se demanda alors si les gens ressentaient la même chose quand il parlait de Sam. Il l'espérait.

\- Il a eu une belle vie même si elle a été bien trop courte.

\- J'en suis convaincu, affirma Dean.

Red bougea alors sensiblement et pendant une seconde, le jeune homme crut qu'il allait se réveiller. Mais il se contenta de tourner sa tête sur le ventre de son maître sans ouvrir les yeux.

\- Et tu sais, Dean... il est évident que tu ne me parleras pas de ton frère mais je serais ravi d'entendre ce que tu as à me dire sur ce garçon que tu as laissé à Sacramento. Et peut-être sur son frère, aussi. Histoire de passer le temps. Je pense que tu pourras te lever d'ici quelques heures. J'ai vu ta voiture sur la route. Je pourrai t'y installer et te conduire quelque part pour que tu reprennes des forces.

Dean savait parfaitement où il voulait aller dès qu'il serait en mesure de bouger. Il allait retrouver Castiel et Gabriel pour les prévenir et s'assurer qu'ils allaient bien. Il aviserait ensuite. Pour le moment, il n'était pas trop sûr de ce qu'il voulait faire une fois Castiel et Gabriel prévenus. Il reprendrait sans doute sa route vers la côte. Vers le nord, pour éviter Palo Alto. Et quand il serait enfin prêt, il irait rendre visite à Sam. Il avait juste besoin d'encore un peu de temps. Mais pour le moment, il était immobilisé. Et l'idée de parler de Castiel et Gabriel avec Rufus lui plaisait.

Il commença donc par lui raconter comment il les avait rencontrés. Ce qui les avait poussé à voyager ensemble. Il expliqua combien Gabriel pouvait être drôle et agaçant. L'attitude extrêmement protectrice qu'il avait envers son frère. L'affection qu'il avait instantanément développé pour Red. Il lui parla ensuite de leur dispute. Du désir farouche de Gabriel de s'installer quelque part. Puis quand il fut temps de parler de Castiel, il s'interrompit et prit une grande inspiration.

\- Cas est... il est difficile à décrire. C'est quelqu'un de génial. Quelqu'un de gentil et de généreux. Parfois, il est incapable de comprendre les plaisanteries qu'on lui fait et il prend alors tout au premier degré. Il est drôle et il m'a lui aussi beaucoup aidé sans même me connaître. J'ai l'impression... ça va sans doute te paraître dingue, mais c'est comme si je le connaissais depuis toujours. Comme si on s'était rencontré avant et que je savais tout de lui. Il me fait me sentir bien. Je pense... je crois qu'on aurait pu devenir de très bon amis avec le temps.

Il s'interrompit à nouveau avant de dire quelque chose qu'il regretterait ensuite. Quelque chose de trop personnel et de stupide. Comme le fait qu'il aimait la façon que Castiel avait de l'embrasser comme si sa vie en dépendait. Combien il avait adoré sentir son sexe dans sa bouche ou ses doigts à l'intérieur de lui. Rufus était peut être quelqu'un d'extrêmement tolérant mais il n'avait définitivement pas besoin d'avoir les détails de leur ébats. Rien que l'idée de lui en parler suffit à faire rougir le jeune homme. Si Rufus s'en aperçut, il ne dit rien.

\- Je suppose que tu vas vouloir les rejoindre, maintenant que tu sais ce que Gordon avait en tête les concernant.

\- Je suis convaincu qu'ils ne sont pas en danger... ou du moins, plus maintenant qu'il est mort. Mais je ne veux pas prendre de risques. Et dans tous les cas, ils ont besoin de savoir ce que certains au camp pensent de tout ça. Histoire d'être encore plus prudents.

Rufus hocha alors à nouveau la tête puis referma sa bouteille après en avoir bu une dernière gorgée. Il s'essuya ensuite les mains sur ses jambes et se releva.

\- Parfait. Repose-toi, Dean. Dès que tu seras sur pied, je te conduirai auprès d'eux. Tu pourras reprendre des forces au camp. Et ensuite... je suppose qu'il sera temps pour toi de faire un choix entre rester et partir.

\- Et toi ? Tu pourrais rester là-bas, tu sais. Ou faire un bout de chemin avec moi. Je ne serais pas contre l'idée d'avoir un peu de compagnie pendant quelques temps.

Il fut surpris de se l'entendre dire. Et Rufus semblait tout aussi surpris de l'entendre. Dean savait toutefois qu'il ne s'agissait pas là d'une parole en l'air ou d'une proposition uniquement destinée à faire plaisir à son compagnon. Il n'était définitivement pas contre l'idée de voyager un temps avec Rufus. Il avait réalisé en laissant Castiel et Gabriel que leur compagnie lui manquait. Bien sûr, être avec Rufus serait clairement différent. Mais Dean savait qu'ils pouvaient s'entendre.

\- Commençons par retrouver tes deux amis et on avisera ensuite. Je ne dis pas «lnon » mais je ne dis pas « oui » non plus.

Dean savait qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de plus de Rufus. Il choisit donc de ne pas insister. Il allait lui laisser le temps de voir si, oui ou non, il était prêt à mettre son projet de côté pour quelques temps.

\- Je vais aller stocker mes affaires dans ta voiture en attendant. Tu te sens de rester seul ?

Dean ne voulait pas paraître trop vulnérable, et même s'il ne se sentait pas de taille à se défendre s'il était attaqué, il hocha la tête pour donner le feu vert à Rufus. Ce dernier déposa alors une arme dans sa main puis lui adressa un clin d'œil avant de s'éloigner. Dean le regarda disparaître parmi les arbres avant de reporter son attention sur Red.

\- On dirait bien qu'on a eu de la chance, vieux, souffla-t-il.

Son chien ne réagit pas, toujours endormi. Dean soupira alors puis leva les yeux au ciel. Il se força à ne pas repenser à Sam et à tout ce qu'il lui avait dit quand il était encore inconscient. Il ne s'autorisa pas non plus à penser au danger potentiel que Castiel et Gabriel étaient susceptibles de courir au camp. Il se concentra sur ce qu'il avait à faire et sur ce qui l'attendait dès qu'il pourrait se lever. Il souffrirait du dos pendant de nombreux jours. Il allait devoir composer avec cette blessure. Il ne pourrait pas être à pleine capacité avant plusieurs semaines. Et il savait qu'il était nettement plus vulnérable dans son état. Peut-être serait-il plus judicieux de rester au camp le temps de se remettre. Malgré lui, il se souvint alors de ce que Sam lui avait dit quand il était inconscient. Il lui avait expliqué que Castiel et Gabriel étaient en route pour le rejoindre. Dean doutait toutefois que c'était réellement le cas. Il n'imaginait pas les deux frères courir un tel risque juste pour lui venir en aide. Pas après avoir passé autant de temps à trouver un endroit où s'installer. Non. Ils étaient très certainement au camp à l'heure qu'il était. Confortablement installés et prêts à affronter leur nouvelle vie. Dean ferma les yeux. Ils allaient sans doute être surpris de le revoir aussi rapidement. Il espérait toutefois qu'ils seraient contents. Car même s'il refusait de l'admettre et si les circonstances n'étaient sans doute pas parfaites, il devait reconnaître qu'il avait lui-même hâte de les revoir. Sam avait peut-être raison, en fin de compte. Il était sans doute temps pour lui d'admettre qu'il s'était attaché aux deux frères. Et d'agir en conséquence.


	22. Retrouvailles

**Bonjour,**

 **Voici le 22ème chapitre et comme le titre l'annonce, nos amis se retrouvent enfin !**

 **Merci à celles et ceux qui me lisent. Merci à celles et ceux qui m'écrivent. Et merci enfin à Elyrine qui fait un superbe travail de relecture sur cette histoire.**

 **Bonne lecture et à jeudi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **Disenchanted de My Chemical Romance**

 **Chapitre 22 : Retrouvailles**

 _« S'il y a une chose que j'ai apprise au cours de ma vie, c'est qu'il ne faut jamais baisser les bras. C'est quand on s'avoue vaincu qu'on perd pour de bon. Tant qu'on continue à se battre, il existe toujours un espoir. Une chance de triompher. J'ai souvent cru que je ne réussirais pas à surmonter les épreuves qui se dressaient face à moi. Mais j'ai appris de toi que même la montagne la plus insurmontable qui soit peut être gravie si on est convaincu qu'on en est capable. C'est aussi simple que toi. «,Aide-toi et le ciel t'aidera » dit-on. Je dirais plutôt « aide -toi et la chance te sourira ». Mais l'idée est la même, non ? Quand on croit très fort à quelque chose, on finit par l'obtenir. Ne baissons pas les bras, Dean. La victoire est à portée de main »._

 _Journal de Sam Winchester. 11 août 2016_

Castiel commençait à perdre espoir. Ils avaient fait de rapides calculs juste après leur évasion et selon leurs estimations, Dean ne pouvait pas avoir fait plus de quatre cent cinquante kilomètres. Et c'était en estimant qu'il n'avait fait aucun arrêt et qu'il avait roulé à une vitesse constante sans jamais ralentir.

Gabriel et lui avaient quitté le camp trois heures plus tôt et ils avaient parcourus environ quatre cent kilomètres. Ils auraient déjà dû croiser Dean. Il avait forcément dû s'arrêter pour permettre à Red de se dégourdir les pattes. S'ils étaient effectivement dans la bonne direction, ils auraient déjà dû voir sa voiture. Mais la route était désespérément déserte. Il n'y avait pas le moindre signe que le jeune homme était passé là. Rien de plus que de l'asphalte, quelques champs désertiques et deux ou trois arbres qui semblaient lutter pour survivre à la chaleur de la Californie.

Castiel commençait à désespérer. Il avait été confiant quelques heures plus tôt quand Gabriel et lui avaient discuté de leur plan. Mais plus les minutes passaient et plus il était convaincu qu'ils avaient eu tort. Ils n'étaient pas sur la bonne route. Et tout était de la faute de Castiel.

Il s'était basé sur quelque chose qu'il pensait savoir de Dean. C'était prétentieux et stupide. Il ne connaissait pas vraiment le jeune homme et ne savait rien de son passé. Il avait sans doute imaginé sa tension au moment de croiser Palo Alto. Il avait cru comprendre mais il avait eu tort. Il y avait des centaines d'autres explications au comportement de Dean en approchant de Palo Alto. Il n'était même pas sûr que le jeune homme avait perdu un frère. Il ne pouvait pas savoir s'il avait effectivement étudié à Stanford. Dean avait peut-être été juste stressé à l'idée de les laisser au camp. De devoir les abandonner avec Gordon.

Castiel savait que Gabriel était au moins aussi inquiet que lui. Il roulait plus vite depuis quelques minutes et regardait régulièrement autour de lui en quête du moindre signe qu'ils étaient sur la bonne route. Ils ne dirent toutefois rien. Mettre des mots sur leurs inquiétudes ne ferait que les rendre plus réelles. Ils ne pourraient plus les ignorer. Et ils devraient prendre une décision qu'ils n'étaient pas encore prêts à prendre.

Castiel jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Ils étaient partis depuis plus de trois heures, à présent. D'ici une petite demi-heure, ils auraient atteint les quatre cent cinquante kilomètres fatidiques. Et ils ne pourraient plus nier l'évidence.

Il savait qu'il était temps pour lui de penser à un nouveau plan. Ils ne pouvaient pas continuer à rouler ainsi. Ils perdaient un temps précieux. Ils devaient faire demi-tour. Peut-être revenir sur leurs pas en prenant une autre route. Passer à côté du camp à nouveau pour tenter leur chance au Sud. Bien sûr, cela leur ferait courir le risque de croiser le chemin des soldats qui étaient probablement postés autour du camp. Castiel savait qu'ils n'hésiteraient pas à les abattre s'ils les voyaient à nouveau. Ils avaient peut-être accepté leur évasion, mais ils n'avaient sans doute pas digéré l'affront.

Gabriel tapait frénétiquement du bout des doigts sur le volant. Le bruit agaçait profondément Castiel. Mais il savait que c'était le seul moyen que son frère avait de gérer son stress. La seule façon d'évacuer un peu de la tension qu'il ressentait sans doute. Il tenta donc d'ignorer le bruit et se concentra à la place sur le paysage qui défilait derrière la fenêtre à sa droite.

Le paysage de Californie lui faisait parfois penser à celui du Texas. Il avait vécu quelques années dans une grande ville mais il avait grandi à la campagne. Et son État d'origine était au moins aussi chaud et aride que la Californie. Il ne s'y sentait toutefois pas à l'aise pour autant. Il y avait vécu trop de mauvais moments. Quelques bons aussi peut être. C'était là qu'il avait rencontré Dean. Mais c'était également là qu'il l'avait laissé partir. Et peut-être là qu'il allait le perdre pour de bon.

Castiel secoua la tête pour chasser cette idée de sa tête. Il était encore possible que le jeune homme ne soit pas loin d'eux. Il ne devait pas perdre espoir.

Il se tourna à nouveau vers Gabriel. Son frère se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, arrachant du bout des dents les peaux mortes accumulées en raison de la sécheresse de ces dernières semaines. C'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait plus fait depuis longtemps, maintenant. Un geste qu'il avait perdu une fois devenu adulte. Quand il était enfant et qu'il était inquiet pour son frère et sa sœur, il avait tendance à se mordre les lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'elles saignent. Avec le temps, il avait appris à gérer son angoisse différemment. Le plus souvent en tentant de plaisanter. En tournant tout en ridicule. C'était sans doute plus agaçant pour les gens qui l'entouraient mais bien plus sain pour lui.

Castiel aurait tout donné pour l'entendre faire une blague sur leur situation. Elle ne prêtait pas à rire. Mais il avait besoin de quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher. Et quand les choses semblaient vraiment trop sérieuses, il se tournait toujours vers son frère.

\- Ok, Gabe, je crois qu'il est temps pour nous de nous rendre à l'évidence, déclara-t-il finalement quand il ne fut plus capable de supporter le silence.

\- Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait voulu dire mais c'était ce qu'il était nécessaire d'admettre. Ils s'étaient trompés. Ils devaient agir en conséquence.

Gabriel secoua aussitôt la tête.

\- Je pense que c'est encore trop tôt pour ça, Cassie. Nos calculs sont peut-être faux. Il a pu rouler plus vite et s'il ne s'est pas arrêté, il pourrait être un peu plus loin. On ne doit pas baisser les bras.

Castiel aurait apprécié l'optimisme de son frère s'il ne l'avait pas jugé dangereux. A trop se voiler la face, ils n'étaient pas d'une grande aide pour Dean.

\- On aurait déjà dû le rejoindre, et on le sait tous les deux. Il faut faire demi-tour.

Gabriel secoua toujours la tête. Castiel savait qu'il était difficile pour son frère d'admettre qu'ils avaient eu tort. Pas parce qu'il était trop prétentieux pour reconnaître son erreur mais parce qu'ils savaient tous les deux ce que cela risquait de signifier. Qu'ils arriveraient trop tard. Que Gordon avait déjà rejoint Dean et qu'il l'avait peut-être déjà tué.

\- Pas encore, Cassie. Juste... laisse-moi encore quelques minutes, d'accord ?

Castiel était partagé entre son envie de donner à son frère ce qu'il demandait et la certitude qu'il avait qu'ils ne faisaient que perdre un peu plus de temps. Mais parce que Gabriel l'avait élevé et avait toujours fait en sorte de lui donner ce dont il avait besoin, il opta pour le premier choix. Il consulta sa montre avant de hocher la tête. Trente minutes de plus et ensuite ils devraient faire demi-tour. Que Gabriel le veuille ou non.

Ils passèrent les premières vingt minutes en silence. Ils n'avaient même pas allumé l'autoradio. Ils étaient bien trop perdus dans leurs pensées pour se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit d'autre. Castiel comptait les minutes, les yeux rivés sur ses mains jointes au niveau de ses cuisses. Gabriel avait, quant à lui, le regard braqué sur l'horizon. C'était inconfortable et la tension était palpable. Mais aucun des deux frères ne fit quoi que ce soit pour arranger la situation. Ils savaient très bien combien l'heure était grave.

Castiel avait fermé les yeux pour égrainer dans sa tête les dernières minutes avant de devoir exiger de Gabriel qu'ils fassent demi-tour quand son frère rompit enfin le silence.

\- Cassie ?

Castiel n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Il était convaincu que son frère était enfin prêt à admettre qu'ils avaient eu tort. Et même si c'était clairement ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre, ça n'en était pas moins facile. Malgré lui, il avait voulu croire que son frère avait raison d'insister. Il n'avait pas la force de le regarder quand il dirait enfin ce qu'ils savaient tous les deux depuis un moment maintenant.

\- Cassie, c'est... est-ce que tu m'écoutes, au moins ?

Castiel hocha la tête, incapable de parler. Il était surpris par le ton de son frère et par sa colère évidente. Il allait peut-être lui reprocher de lui avoir dit de rouler vers le nord. Il était prêt à l'entendre. Il savait bien que tout était de sa faute.

Il ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne franchit le seuil de ses lèvres. Il fronça les sourcils quand il sentit la voiture ralentir puis s'arrêter.

\- Cassie, regarde ! Exigea Gabriel à côté de lui.

Castiel n'en avait pas envie. Mais parce qu'il avait toujours obéi à son frère depuis qu'ils étaient enfants, il fit ce qu'il lui demandait. Il eut besoin de quelques secondes pour que sa vision fasse le point avant de lever doucement la tête.

Ce qu'il vit alors par le pare-brise lui coupa littéralement le souffle.

\- C'est... ce n'est pas possible, commenta-t-il parce qu'il avait réellement la sensation d'halluciner.

Gabriel relâcha le volant et lui attrapa le bras. Castiel ne pouvait pas quitter ce qu'il voyait des yeux. Il n'en revenait pas. Son cœur s'accéléra dans sa poitrine alors que des larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Il prit encore quelques secondes pour s'assurer qu'il ne se trompait pas. Mais il dut se rendre à l'évidence. C'était bel et bien la voiture de Dean qu'il avait sous les yeux. Elle était reconnaissable entre mille. Impressionnante et en parfait état. Sa peinture noire brillait sous le soleil de Californie.

\- Tu avais raison, Gabe... tu avais raison, lâcha-t-il ensuite.

Il se tourna ensuite vers sa portière pour sortir mais Gabriel lui tenait toujours le bras, l'empêchant de s'éloigner.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-il alors, agacé.

\- Il n'est pas là. Elle est vide et...

Gabriel s'interrompit quand un homme qu'ils ne connaissaient pas sortit du champ à gauche de la voiture et s'en approcha avec un sac et une arme à la main. Gabriel poussa aussitôt Castiel en avant pour qu'on ne les voit pas. Il se colla ensuite contre lui, dans un réflexe destiné à le protéger d'une quelconque attaque. Il était stupide de se cacher. L'homme allait voir leur voiture et il comprendrait aussitôt qu'il y avait quelqu'un. Mais Gabriel avait agi par instinct. Castiel ne lui en voulait pas.

\- Qui est ce type ? Demanda finalement Gabriel en se redressant doucement pour jeter un coup d'œil par dessus le tableau de bord.

C'était une question stupide. Castiel avait envie de le lui faire remarquer mais il se retint à la dernière seconde. Il se redressa à son tour pour observer l'homme qui chargeait à présent son sac dans le coffre de la voiture de Dean. Il avait la peau noire mais ce n'était définitivement pas Gordon. Il semblait plus âgé. Mais à cette distance, il était difficile de savoir s'il représentait une menace ou non. Le simple fait qu'il soit armé inquiétait grandement Castiel.

Gabriel avait eu la présence d'esprit de garer la voiture suffisamment loin. L'homme ne pourrait sans doute pas voir clairement leurs visages. Mais Castiel n'avait toutefois pas l'intention de rester caché plus longtemps. Peu importait qui ce type était. Il n'avait pas le droit de voler la voiture de Dean. Il devait l'en empêcher.

Il profita du fait que son frère était occupé à surveiller l'inconnu pour dégager son bras et ouvrir sa portière. Il entendit Gabriel l'appeler mais il était déjà dehors et en direction de l'homme. Il sortit son arme et la brandit devant lui en accélérant le rythme.

\- Hé, vous ! Cria-t-il pour attirer l'attention de l'inconnu.

Ce dernier se tourna doucement vers lui, visiblement surpris de voir qu'il n'était plus seul mais pas réellement inquiet de voir qu'il était menacé par une arme.

\- Qui que vous soyez, passez votre chemin, lança l'homme sans braquer son arme en direction de Castiel.

Ce dernier ricana alors aussitôt. Cet inconnu n'avait aucune idée d'à qui il avait à faire. Mais il allait vite comprendre son erreur. Castiel n'allait certainement pas le laisser voler la voiture de Dean sans réagir. C'était un de ses biens les plus précieux. Et quand ils le retrouveraient – parce qu'ils allaient le retrouver – il serait content de savoir qu'ils avaient fait en sorte de la garder.

\- Vous ne prendrez pas cette voiture. Je ne vous laisserais pas faire, assura-t-il.

L'homme sourit alors en jetant un coup d'œil au véhicule par dessus son épaule. Il semblait toujours aussi détendu et cela énervait considérablement Castiel. Il aurait voulu le voir terrifié. Il aurait voulu pouvoir être convaincu qu'il avait un effet sur lui. Mais de toute évidence, cet homme ne le voyait pas comme une menace. Il avait tort de le sous-estimer.

\- Écoutez, tout ceci est ridicule. Vous avez une voiture et vous n'avez définitivement pas besoin de celle-ci. Alors partez avant que les choses ne dégénèrent et que je décide de me montrer moins conciliant.

C'était une menace. Claire et nette. Mais Castiel n'allait certainement pas se laisser impressionner. Il entendit dans son dos le bruit d'une portière qu'on claquait. Gabriel semblait s'être décidé à venir à sa rescousse. A deux, ils étaient clairement plus fort que cet homme.

\- Cette voiture n'est pas à vous, expliqua Castiel le plus calmement possible.

Il savait bien que son interlocuteur devait s'en ficher totalement. Il n'y avait plus vraiment de respect de la propriété d'autrui dans un monde où on devait se battre constamment pour survivre. La voiture de Dean était en parfait état et un atout probablement indispensable à cet homme. Mais ça ne changeait rien au fait que Castiel refusait de le laisser partir avec. Dans son dos, Gabriel avançait toujours.

\- Elle n'est pas à vous non plus, répliqua l'homme en inclinant la tête sur le côté.

Il tenait toujours son arme dans sa main mais il ne l'avait pas levé. Son attitude était étrange. Trop calme pour être honnête. Castiel était convaincu qu'il préparait quelque chose. Il était possible qu'il attende simplement du renfort. Il était possible qu'il soit venu ici avec Gordon. Il tentait peut-être juste de les faire patienter en attendant le retour de son chef. Ce qui pouvait signifier que Gordon était actuellement avec Dean. Et ce n'était définitivement pas bon signe.

\- Je connais son propriétaire, déclara-t-il finalement.

\- Ah oui, vraiment ? Permettez-moi d'en douter.

Castiel jeta un coup d'œil rapide à Gabriel pour s'assurer qu'il était bel et bien proche de lui. Il reporta ensuite son attention sur son interlocuteur. Il était à présent appuyé contre le coffre de la voiture de Dean, ses bras croisés sur son torse, son arme toujours fermement tenue dans sa main.

\- Oui, vraiment, et je me fiche que vous me croyez ou non.

\- Vous connaissez Dean, alors ? Je peux vous demander comment ?

En entendant le nom de son ancien compagnon, Castiel sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Il était évident à présent que cet homme avait croisé la route du jeune homme. Qu'il lui avait parlé suffisamment pour connaître son prénom. Ou qu'on le lui avait donné. Il était convaincu qu'il s'agissait là de la preuve que cet homme faisait partie de ceux que Gordon avait emmené avec lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? Où est-il ? Demanda-t-il alors.

L'homme fronça les sourcils puis secoua la tête. Castiel perdait patience. Il avait envie de frapper cet homme pour l'obliger à parler. Mais il doutait d'en être capable. Et il y avait toujours le risque que Gordon revienne. Il était totalement perdu. Il ne savait pas quoi faire.

\- Vous ne le trouverez pas, assura l'homme.

Il ne semblait plus aussi calme à présent. Il semblait plus menaçant et avait visiblement des difficultés à contenir sa colère. Castiel ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait être en colère contre lui. Il n'avait rien fait de mal.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? Répéta t-il alors en faisant un pas en direction de l'inconnu, son arme toujours braquée en direction de son visage. Si vous lui avez fait du mal, je peux vous jurer que je vous le ferai payer. Et je tuerai Gordon aussi. Je vous tuerai tous les deux.

\- Cassie, le prévint alors Gabriel dans son dos.

Mais c'était trop tard. Castiel était bien trop en colère pour se montrer rationnel. Il avait comblé la distance qui le séparait de son interlocuteur et lui avait saisi le col de son pull de sa main libre. Il le secoua violemment avant de coller son arme contre son front. Il prit ensuite une seconde pour le regarder dans les yeux et fut surpris de ne plus y trouver une quelconque colère. Ce qu'il y lut lui fit relâcher le col de son pull et reculer d'un pas. Car l'homme paraissait surpris à présent. Et également soulagé.

\- Ok ok, on se calme, maintenant. Je n'ai fait aucun mal à Dean. Et je croyais... vous n'êtes pas avec Gordon ?

Castiel aurait probablement ri en l'entendant s'il n'avait pas été totalement chamboulé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Dans son dos, Gabriel les avait rejoint et s'était à présent positionné juste à côté de lui. Il lui avait attrapé le bras, sans doute pour l'empêcher de faire une nouvelle bêtise.

\- Non, bien sûr que non... nous sommes... Dean va bien ?

L'homme soupira longuement, visiblement soulagé, avant de hocher la tête.

\- Il va bien, oui... il... attendez une seconde, vous... vous êtes Castiel, non ? Et vous, vous êtes... désolé, j'ai oublié votre prénom, mais vous êtes son frère, non ?

Gabriel lui tendit la main.

\- Gabriel.

\- Rufus, lança l'homme en lui serrant la main.

C'était une situation totalement surréaliste et Castiel avait du mal à comprendre ce qui se passait. Quelques minutes plus tôt, il était convaincu que cet homme était un complice de Gordon. Mais de toute évidence, il avait tort. Car cet homme avait avant tout cherché à protéger le jeune homme en refusant de leur dire où il se trouvait. Et Dean allait bien. Il était en vie. Castiel avait des difficultés à respirer. Son cœur battait trop vite dans sa poitrine et il dut se plier en deux pour appuyer ses mains sur ses genoux et tenter de retrouver un semblant de calme. Son arme lui échappa alors et tomba bruyamment au sol.

\- Cassie, hé... Cassie, tout va bien. Dean est en vie.

Castiel hocha difficilement la tête. Il était soulagé, bien sûr. Mais il avait encore du mal à croire qu'il n'était pas en train de rêver. Il n'en revenait pas de la chance qu'ils avaient. C'était un miracle.

\- Dean va bien. Gordon l'a blessé mais il va vivre.

\- Et Red ? Demanda aussitôt Gabriel.

Heureusement pour Castiel, son frère semblait nettement plus lucide que lui. Pour une fois dans une situation de crise depuis l'apocalypse, c'était lui qui avait réussi à garder son calme. Ce n'était toutefois pas étonnant : il n'avait pas le même lien avec Dean, il était sans doute moins affecté par tout ça que lui.

\- Il va bien aussi. Rien de grave et... je vais vous conduire à lui, d'accord ?

\- Oui, s'il vous plaît, demanda alors Castiel en se redressant.

Il avait toujours du mal à respirer profondément mais il refusait de perdre plus de temps à retrouver son calme quand il avait une chance de retrouver leur ancien compagnon. Il avait besoin de le voir pour être sûr qu'il ne rêvait pas. Qu'il ne s'était pas endormi en comptant les minutes dans la voiture quelques instants plus tôt.

\- Suivez-moi, les encouragea Rufus en souriant.

Ils s'éloignèrent ensemble de la voiture et s'engagèrent dans le champ dont Rufus était sorti quelques minutes plus tôt. Il avait des milliers de questions à poser mais il était incapable de parler. Sa langue lui semblait trois fois trop grande pour sa bouche et sa gorge était entièrement nouée.

\- Comment... excusez-nous, mais... je vous avoue que nous sommes un peu surpris par... est-ce que vous pouvez nous expliquer comment vous êtes tombé sur Dean ?

Heureusement pour Castiel, une fois de plus, son frère semblait capable de mettre des mots sur ce qui tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Rufus marchait rapidement devant eux. Il avait rangé son arme dans la ceinture de son pantalon et semblait à nouveau totalement calme et détendu.

\- Un coup de chance, je suppose. Je me suis arrêté et j'ai entendu des cris. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi je les ai suivis. C'était sans doute stupide de ma part. Mais je suis content de l'avoir fait. Quand je suis arrivé, il y avait un homme mort, un chien blessé qui tentait de défendre son maître et Gordon, installé derrière Dean, prêt à le poignarder à nouveau. J'ai tiré. Je ne me suis même pas posé de questions.

Castiel hocha la tête même si Rufus ne pouvait pas le voir. Il était reconnaissant envers cet homme d'avoir fait ce que Gabriel et lui avaient été incapables de faire. Il avait sauvé la vie de Dean. S'il n'avait pas été là, le jeune homme serait mort. Castiel et son frère n'auraient jamais pu arriver à temps.

\- A nouveau ? Demanda alors Gabriel.

Castiel fronça les sourcils. Puis il repensa à ce que Rufus avait dit quelques secondes plus tôt et il sentit son cœur manquer un battement dans sa poitrine.

\- A nouveau, répéta-t-il à son tour.

Rufus leur jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur le chemin qu'ils suivaient.

\- A nouveau, oui. Il l'a touché au dos avant que je n'arrive. Dean a eu de la chance. Il n'a rien touché de vital. Mais il va le sentir pendant quelques temps. Il va avoir besoin de repos. Bien sûr, il semblait plutôt déterminé à vous retrouver et à repartir malgré la douleur. Que je sois tombé sur vous est une bonne chose. Ça lui évitera de se précipiter et d'aggraver sa blessure en en faisant trop, trop vite.

Castiel secoua la tête. C'était tout Dean. Il n'était même pas surpris de l'entendre. Peu importait qu'il soit blessé. Peu importait qu'il ait besoin de repos pour se remettre. Il avait avant tout l'intérêt de Castiel et Gabriel en tête. Il était prêt à ignorer la douleur pour voler à leur secours.

Ils ne dirent plus rien durant le reste du chemin. Puis, quand ils atteignirent finalement une clairière, Rufus s'écarta de devant eux pour leur permettre de voir le jeune homme. Il était assis contre un arbre, un bras refermé autour de son ventre. Son visage portait les traces de coups reçus et il avait des hématomes et des coupures. Ses mains étaient couvertes de sang, ses vêtements aussi. Red était allongé à côté de lui, sa tête posée sur sa cuisse. Il veillait sur son maître. Comme il le faisait toujours. Castiel sentit son cœur se serrer en les voyant. C'était la première fois que Dean lui semblait aussi fragile.

\- Hé Rufus, tu en as mis du temps pour... oh... Cas ?

Entendre son surnom dans la bouche de Dean fut ce qui sortit enfin Castiel de sa stupeur. Il se précipita dans la direction du jeune homme, faisant se lever Red qui ne semblait pas l'avoir reconnu. Il ne ralentit pas le rythme pour autant. Il avait besoin de toucher Dean. De s'assurer une bonne fois pour toute qu'il n'hallucinait pas. Que son ami était bel et bien là. En vie.

Red dut finalement le reconnaître puisqu'il ne grogna pas dans sa direction. Il se contenta de le suivre des yeux avant de s'écarter quand il s'agenouilla finalement devant son maître.

\- Hé Dean, souffla-t-il alors.

Le jeune homme l'observa une seconde, visiblement toujours sur l'effet de la surprise. Castiel lui adressa un sourire soulagé avant de poser une main sur sa joue. Dean ne bougea pas mais jeta un coup d'œil à Gabriel et Rufus qui semblaient être restés en retrait. Castiel se fichait que l'intimité de son geste puisse le gêner. Il en avait besoin.

\- Vous êtes... vous allez bien ? Finit par demander Dean en reportant son attention sur Castiel.

Ce dernier éclata aussitôt de rire. C'était une nouvelle chose typique de Dean de leur demander des nouvelles quand c'était lui qui était blessé et qui avait failli mourir.

\- C'est nous qui devrions te poser cette question, non ? Tu es... tu vas bien ?

Dean hocha la tête sans quitter Castiel des yeux. Ils n'étaient pas séparés depuis très longtemps mais Castiel avait la sensation que cela faisait des mois qu'il n'avait pas vu le jeune homme. Il avait la sensation de redécouvrir son visage. Le son de sa voix. Malgré les coupures et les hématomes, il était toujours aussi beau.

\- Je vais bien, oui... rien de grave. Rufus m'a sauvé la vie et... Gordon a dit qu'il... il a dit qu'il s'en prendrait à toi, ensuite.

Castiel haussa les épaules.

\- J'ai entendu des hommes parler de son désir de vengeance au camp et... Gabriel et moi avons pris la fuite aussitôt. On avait... j'étais terrifié à l'idée d'arriver trop tard. De ne pas pouvoir te retrouver et... mon Dieu, Dean, j'aurais pu te perdre.

Il était conscient que d'employer le mot « je » plutôt que « nous » en disait probablement long sur ce qu'il ressentait pour le jeune homme. Mais il ne voulait pas y penser pour le moment. Il était content de voir que Dean allait bien. Et n'allait pas laisser quoi que ce soit entacher ce moment.

\- Vous n'auriez pas dû prendre tous ces risques pour...

\- Pour quoi ? Le coupa Gabriel qui s'était approché sans que Castiel s'en aperçoive. Pour toi ? Dean-o, si tu penses réellement qu'on allait laisser ce fou furieux te tuer sans rien faire, c'est que tu ne nous connais pas du tout.

Castiel pouvait deviner le soulagement de Gabriel dans son ton ainsi que son affection évidente pour Dean dans l'emploi de ce surnom. Il espérait que le jeune homme en était conscient lui aussi.

\- Hé vieux, tu ne me dis pas bonjour ? Lança ensuite Gabriel en s'adressant à Red.

Le chien se dirigea aussitôt vers lui en remuant la queue. Il marchait doucement et ce ne fut qu'à ce moment que Castiel aperçut le lourd bandage autour de son ventre. Ils étaient passés proche de la catastrophe. Et ils ne devaient leur salut qu'à Rufus. Castiel se tourna vers lui.

\- Merci pour tout. Merci de les avoir sauvé tous les deux. Et merci pour... juste merci, bafouilla-t-il à son intention.

Rufus haussa alors les épaules, visiblement gêné par les remerciements de Castiel. Ce dernier reporta aussitôt son attention sur Dean. Le jeune homme le regardait toujours en souriant. Il semblait calme et soulagé. Castiel avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser, mais il était convaincu que Dean n'apprécierait pas qu'il le fasse devant autant de témoins.

\- Red va bien, Cas, expliqua alors le jeune homme qui semblait avoir compris que son ancien compagnon n'était pas uniquement inquiet pour lui. Il est solide. Il va s'en remettre.

\- Je sais... je sais qu'il est fort. Que vous l'êtes tous les deux. Je me dis juste que... sans Rufus, tu serais mort. Vous seriez morts tous les deux et nous n'aurions rien pu faire. Et j'ai la sensation que tout est de notre faute. On aurait dû t'écouter, Dean. On aurait dû refuser de suivre Gordon. C'est toi qui avait raison.

\- Cas, non, souffla Dean en secouant la tête.

Castiel était persuadé que le jeune homme se reprochait très certainement tout ce qui était arrivé. Qu'il était convaincu que tout était de sa faute. Mais il avait tort. Il avait tenté de les prévenir. Il avait tenté de leur faire entendre raison. Mais ils avaient été trop aveuglés par leur désir de trouver un endroit en sécurité pour l'écouter.

\- Si, Dean, si. On a été stupides. Gabe et moi... on pensait savoir mieux que toi ce que... j'ai bêtement cru que tu ne voulais pas qu'on le suive juste parce que tu voulais qu'on reste avec toi.

\- Il y avait peut être un peu de ça, concéda Dean en baissant les yeux.

Castiel sentit aussitôt son cœur s'emballer. C'était le moyen que le jeune homme avait de lui avouer, sans le dire clairement, qu'ils lui avaient manqué. Qu'il avait apprécié de voyager avec eux. Et qu'il était tout à fait prêt à recommencer. Ce n'était peut être pas une grande déclaration d'amour. Mais c'était tout aussi beau à entendre.

\- Peu importe. L'essentiel dans cette histoire c'est qu'on aurait dû t'écouter et qu'il est évident qu'on le fera à l'avenir... je refuse de faire la même erreur deux fois.

\- Cas, je ne vous fais aucun reproche. J'ai été égoïste et... peut-être qu'en fin de compte j'avais raison, mais mes intentions n'étaient pas franchement honorables et j'étais... je voulais juste faire en sorte que vous...

\- Stop, tous les deux ! Coupa Gabriel d'une voix forte.

Castiel lui jeta un coup d'œil, surpris par son ton. Il caressait toujours Red et ne les regardait même pas. Mais il semblait agacé. Et visiblement à bout de patience.

\- Stop, répéta-t-il ensuite. Vous êtes deux idiots. Il est stupide de s'excuser alors que personne d'autre que Gordon et sa bande de fanatiques n'est responsable de tout ça. Dean, tu avais raison de penser qu'il mijotait quelque chose et tu avais raison de nous conseiller de ne pas le suivre. Cassie, je sais que tu as insisté pour rejoindre Sacramento en grande partie parce que tu savais que c'était ce dont j'avais envie. Quant à moi... je continue de penser que c'est la meilleure chose pour nous. Sacramento n'était peut-être pas le bon endroit mais je sais qu'il existe quelque part, et je ne changerai pas d'avis sur le sujet. Je veux qu'on soit en sécurité tous les trois... tous les quatre ou cinq avec Rufus et...

Il s'interrompit une seconde pour se racler la gorge avant d'enfin lever la tête vers Dean et Castiel.

\- Dean tu n'es pas coupable. Castiel, tu ne l'es pas plus et je ne me sens pas responsable non plus, alors arrêtons de perdre notre temps à nous disputer pour savoir lequel d'entre nous est le plus à blâmer et passons à autre chose, d'accord ? Et par là, j'entends... qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ?

Pendant une seconde, personne ne dit rien. Rufus s'était éloigné, sans doute pour les laisser un peu tranquilles. Red avait la tête appuyée sur le genou de Gabriel pendant que celui-ci le caressait gentiment entre les oreilles. Dean semblait perdu et Castiel ne savait pas quoi dire.

\- Alors quoi ? Personne n'a d'idée sur ce qu'on doit faire ? Personne n'a de plan ?

\- Le plan était de venir vous retrouver au camp pour vous prévenir et de prendre ensuite quelques jours pour me remettre de mes blessures avant de repartir sur la route. Mais ce plan ne tient plus, alors je suis ouvert à toute suggestion.

Castiel fut à nouveau touché d'entendre Dean leur dire qu'il était déterminé à les retrouver avant de savoir qu'ils allaient bien. Qu'il avait choisi de retourner vers eux pour se remettre de ses blessures. Parce qu'il se sentait en sécurité en leur compagnie. Et c'était exactement ce que Castiel voulait le voir ressentir.

\- Ok, alors nouveau plan... on reprend la route tous ensemble et on cherche un endroit où rester quelques jours pour que tu récupères. Et ensuite, quand Red et toi irez mieux, on remontera en voiture et on roulera jusqu'à trouver ce qu'on cherche. Ça marche pour vous ?

Castiel vit Rufus hocher la tête du coin de l'œil. Il en fit de même quelques secondes plus tard. Seul Dean semblait perplexe.

\- Vous... vous avez réellement envie de repartir avec moi ?

\- Et pourquoi pas ? Demanda aussitôt Gabriel.

Dean ne répondit rien et Castiel ne put s'empêcher de se poser la même question. Pourquoi Dean pensait-il qu'ils n'auraient pas envie de le suivre à nouveau ? Ils étaient venus pour lui. Et il était évident qu'ils s'étaient inquiétés pour lui. Il était logique de vouloir rester à ses côtés après avoir tout risqué pour être de nouveau avec lui. Mais cela ne semblait pas aussi évident pour le jeune homme.

\- Eh bien, il est évident que... la dernière fois... on s'est disputés, Gabriel et moi, et... je ne pensais pas que tu me faisais confiance... je pensais que tu était convaincu que j'utilisais ton frère pour... enfin, je suis juste surpris.

\- Dean-o, écoute moi bien, lança alors Gabriel en se redressant pour s'approcher de lui.

Il s'assit à côté de lui et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Dean se tendit une seconde, visiblement craintif avant de se détendre quand il comprit que le geste de Gabriel n'était en aucun méchant. Ou annonciateur d'une nouvelle dispute.

\- Je suis un idiot la majeure partie du temps. Demande à Cassie, il te le confirmera. Je dis des tas de choses stupides parce que j'ai besoin de parler et parce que parfois, mon cerveau semble incapable de me dicter la bonne conduite. Alors, je parle et je parle et je parle et je ne suis même plus vraiment conscient de ce que je dis. Les propos que je t'ai tenus la dernière fois étaient... ils étaient cruels et faux et certainement pas révélateurs de ce que je pense vraiment de toi. Je ne pense pas que tu utilises mon frère. Je ne pense pas que tu es égoïste et je ne pense pas non plus que tu ne sais pas veiller sur les gens à qui tu tiens. Je pense au contraire que tu es quelqu'un de bien et j'ai confiance en toi. J'irais même jusqu'à dire que s'il m'arrivait quelque chose, je serais heureux de savoir que tu es là pour Cassie. Alors peu importe notre dispute et peu importe ce qu'il peut y avoir ou non entre mon frère et toi. Je t'apprécie vraiment et je veux continuer à avancer avec toi. Point final.

Dean semblait avoir du mal à assimiler ce que Gabriel venait de dire. Castiel, quant à lui, n'était pas réellement surpris par ce qu'il entendait. Il savait que son frère était sincère. Et il ne doutait pas une seconde de l'affection qu'il avait pour Dean. Ils avaient été maladroits tous les deux. Avaient dit des choses qu'ils ne pensaient pas. Mais il était évident que Gabriel appréciait le jeune homme. Il n'avait pas hésité une seconde à tout quitter pour lui venir en aide. Il espérait que Dean le comprenait lui aussi.

\- Je t'aime bien aussi, finit par souffler Dean.

Cela semblait difficile pour lui de le dire. Difficile de l'admettre. Pas parce qu'il en avait honte mais parce qu'il avait visiblement peur de ce que cela signifiait. De ce que cela aurait comme conséquences sur lui. Il avait peur de s'attacher. Bien sûr, c'était trop tard pour reculer. Trop tard pour eux trois.

\- Et tu m'en vois ravi. Je sais que je peux être difficile à supporter. Mais, soyons honnête, il t'arrive aussi de ne pas être très agréable. Alors je pense qu'on devrait pouvoir s'entendre. Visiblement, on a tous les deux les intérêts de Cassie à cœur. Et pour moi, cela fait de toi un allié. Et un ami, si tu le veux bien.

\- Un ami ? Demanda alors Dean.

Castiel hocha la tête un peu bêtement. Il avait envie de s'immiscer dans la conversation à nouveau.

\- Ami, oui, confirma-t-il donc pour rappeler aux deux hommes qu'il était toujours là. Je suis étonné que tu ne l'aies pas compris plus tôt.

Dean rit une seconde en gardant les yeux rivés sur ses cuisses. Gabriel tourna le visage vers lui et déposa un baiser bruyant sur sa joue. Dean rit de plus belle avant de s'essuyer le visage du revers de la main.

\- Ok, je te croyais avant que tu ne fasses ça.

\- Oh, ne fais pas comme si tu n'avais pas aimé ça.

Dean secoua la tête avant de relever les yeux. Il les posa d'abord sur Castiel à qui il adressa un sourire soulagé avant de les poser sur Gabriel.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser ça ?

\- J'en sais rien. Cassie adore que je l'embrasse sur la joue ou le front pour marquer mon affection. Je pensais que c'était un truc de gay.

Castiel sentit ses joues rougir. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de rire devant ce qui était une plaisanterie de la part de son frère et certainement pas une moquerie. Il pensa une seconde à Rufus qui devait les avoir entendu puis choisit de ne pas s'en soucier. S'il n'appréciait pas ce qu'il avait entendu, il n'avait qu'à aller se faire voir.

\- Je ne suis pas gay, protesta Dean en souriant.

\- Bisexuel, si tu préfères... c'est la même chose. Ça veut dire que tu es au moins à moitié gay donc que tu auras à moitié aimé ce bisou.

\- Tu sais que ce que tu viens de dire n'a aucun sens, n'est-ce pas ?

Gabriel haussa les épaules. Castiel n'ignorait pas l'importance de ce moment. Dean et son frère se ressemblaient sur ce point. Plaisanter ainsi était leur moyen de se faire comprendre qu'ils s'appréciaient. Qu'ils avaient arrangé le problème et que désormais, tout irait bien entre eux.

\- Peut-être... peu importe. Est-ce que tu peux te lever, maintenant ?

Dean hocha doucement la tête. Castiel se redressa, prêt à l'aider, mais fut surpris de voir Rufus apparaître presque aussitôt aux côtés de Dean pour l'aider à se remettre debout. De toute évidence, il avait eu tort de penser que l'homme aurait un souci avec les propos échangés entre Gabriel et Dean. Car il était évident qu'il appréciait le jeune homme. Ce qui était surprenant, puisqu'ils ne se connaissaient pas réellement.

\- Vas-y doucement, fiston. Ne te précipite pas ou tu vas ruiner tout mon travail, lança Rufus en soutenant Dean par le bras.

Le jeune homme lui sourit et Castiel réalisa alors qu'il avait dû se passer quelque chose entre eux. Ils semblaient se comprendre. Comme s'ils partageaient un secret. Castiel n'était pas jaloux. Il savait que Rufus ne représentait pas réellement une menace pour ce qu'il y avait entre le jeune homme et lui. Il était juste curieux de savoir ce qu'ils avaient pu se dire pour en arriver là.

\- Ok, promis, souffla Dean en grimaçant.

Visiblement, se tenir debout était douloureux pour lui. Il faisait en sorte que cela ne se voit pas trop mais il n'était pas suffisamment bon acteur pour réussir. Il semblait beaucoup souffrir et Castiel aurait aimé pouvoir ressusciter Gordon juste pour pouvoir le tuer à nouveau.

\- Tu te sens capable d'aller jusqu'à la voiture ? Demanda Rufus sans lâcher le bras de Dean.

\- Oui, mais pas de la conduire. Gabriel, les clefs sont dans la poche de mon jean.

Le fait qu'il propose à Gabriel de conduire sa précieuse voiture était une preuve de plus qu'il lui faisait confiance. Castiel aurait pu regretter qu'il ne le lui demande pas à lui. Mais il comprit pourquoi dès que Dean reprit la parole.

\- Je m'installerai sur le siège arrière, et... Cas, ça ne te dérangerait pas de t'asseoir à côté de moi... juste au cas où.

Castiel hocha la tête aussitôt. Rufus commença à guider Dean en direction de la sortie de la clairière.

\- Je prendrai votre voiture. La mienne est en fin de vie, de toute façon. Je suppose que Red montera avec vous ?

Personne ne répondit mais il était évident que le chien n'abandonnerait certainement pas sa place. Et qu'il n'avait nullement l'intention de s'éloigner un tant soit peu de Dean. Il le regardait avec attention et le suivait pas à pas.

\- Il y a un motel un peu plus loin sur la route. Je pense que c'est l'endroit idéal pour se reposer. Vous n'aurez qu'à me suivre, déclara Rufus ensuite.

Tout le monde hocha la tête. Dean marchait doucement et avec beaucoup de difficultés. Castiel s'était positionné juste derrière lui au cas où il basculerait en arrière et Gabriel ouvrait la marche. Red, quant à lui, était collé à la jambe de Dean comme pour lui offrir un semblant de soutien à défaut de pouvoir supporter une partie de son poids. Castiel réalisa alors à quel point le groupe qu'ils formaient était hétéroclite et étrange. Combien il était constitué de personnes différentes mais également étrangement semblables. L'idée lui fit chaud au cœur. Et alors qu'ils quittaient la clairière, Castiel remercia quiconque l'écoutait là-haut pour lui avoir ramené Dean. Ils avaient de la chance. Il n'allait pas l'oublier de si tôt.


	23. Confession

**Bonjour**

 **Voici le 23ème chapitre et Dean accepte enfin de se livrer un peu plus. Attention, ce chapitre contient une scène de sexe.**

 **Merci de me lire, de m'écrire. Et comme toujours merci à Elyrine qui fait un super travail !**

 **Bonne lecture et à lundi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **The end de My Chemical Romance**

 **Chapitre 23 : Confessions**

 _« Parfois, quand les choses deviennent trop difficiles à gérer seul, il est important d'avoir quelqu'un à qui se confier. Je sais que ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu fais facilement. Tu vois le fait d'ouvrir son cœur à quelqu'un comme une faiblesse. Comme un risque d'être blessé ou moqué en retour. Mais crois-moi, Dean, il y a des gens qui savent écouter. Des gens qui sauront t'apporter de bons conseils, ou simplement une épaule sur laquelle pleurer. Et quand je ne serai plus là, quand je ne pourrai plus remplir ce rôle, j'espère que tu trouveras quelqu'un vers qui te tourner. J'espère que tu ne garderas pas tout enfoui à l'intérieur de toi comme tu t'obstines à le faire quand je ne suis pas là. Ne garde pas tout ce que tu ressens pour toi, Dean. Ça finira par te tuer. »_

 _Journal de Sam Winchester. 04 septembre 2016._

Cela faisait deux jours que Dean se reposait dans la chambre du motel dans lequel Rufus les avait conduits. Deux jours qu'il restait allongé sur son lit à attendre que les heures passent. Il n'aimait pas se sentir aussi inutile. Il détestait l'idée de ne pas pouvoir se lever et monter la garde pour soulager un peu les autres.

Il se sentait impuissant. Peu importait qu'il sache qu'il était nécessaire pour lui de reprendre des forces. Il avait envie de bouger. Envie de reprendre la route et d'avancer. Il l'aurait fait sans hésiter s'il avait été seul. Mais Rufus veillait sur lui en permanence. Et quand la nuit tombait et qu'il rejoignait sa chambre, Castiel ou Gabriel prenaient le relais. Il n'était jamais seul. Red passait également le plus clair de son temps avec lui. Il ne s'ennuyait pas réellement. Il dormait la plupart du temps. Et quand il était réveillé, il avait toujours quelqu'un avec qui parler.

Les seules fois où il était autorisé à se lever était quand il avait besoin d'utiliser la salle de bain. Marcher était toujours difficile. Il avait atrocement mal dans le dos. Et son visage portait encore les stigmates de sa bagarre avec Gordon.

Rufus était convaincu qu'il en avait encore pour au moins deux jours. Peut-être plus. Dean avait protesté inutilement. Il ne parviendrait pas à les convaincre de partir avant qu'il ne soit totalement guéri.

Ils avaient raison, bien sûr. Ils avaient besoin que Dean soit en forme pour les aider à se battre. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre d'avoir à le porter quand il ne pouvait plus marcher. Il les ralentirait. Et ils étaient bien plus en sécurité dans ce motel que sur la route tant que Dean était dans cet état.

Le jeune homme n'en avait pas moins une furieuse envie de partir. Il avait toutefois cessé de se plaindre après le premier jour. Puisqu'il ne les ferait pas changer d'avis, il était inutile d'insister. Ils finiraient par se disputer. Et ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait.

Malgré la compagnie, Dean disposait de temps pour réfléchir et penser. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il aimait faire depuis la mort de Sam. Inévitablement, quand il laissait à son cerveau tout le loisir de fonctionner à plein régime, il finissait par penser à son frère. Il revivait ses derniers jours. Repensait à chacune des choses qu'il aurait pu faire différemment. Et cela lui donnait toujours envie de pleurer. Envie de crier et de se taper la tête contre les murs. Il avait la sensation qu'il allait finir par perdre l'esprit à ce rythme-là.

Il se força donc à penser à autre chose. Il tenta d'établir un plan pour les prochains jours. De trouver une destination pour eux cinq. Mais son cerveau semblait avoir d'autres projets. Car quand il ne l'obligeait pas à repenser à Sam, il le forçait à penser à Castiel.

C'était moins douloureux, bien sûr. Mais ça n'en était pas moins facile. Il avait ressenti un soulagement immense en revoyant son compagnon. Et une joie qu'il avait du mal à décrire quand il avait compris que son frère et lui voulaient repartir avec lui. Il savait que cela devait sans nul doute signifier quelque chose d'important. Mais il refusait de le voir pour le moment. Refusait aussi de penser à ce que Sam lui avait quand il était inconscient. Castiel était important pour lui. C'était une évidence. Mais il ne savait pas encore à quel point.

Il y avait énormément de choses qu'il appréciait chez son compagnon. Il le trouvait courageux et intelligent. Drôle et gentil. Il le trouvait séduisant aussi. Il lui arrivait de ressentir le besoin de le serrer contre lui. De l'embrasser jusqu'à en perdre haleine. Il ne le faisait pas. Mais l'envie était plus forte jour après jour. Il avait accepté d'être ainsi attiré par un homme. Il avait même fini par comprendre qu'il avait toujours su, dans un coin de son esprit, qu'il n'était pas complètement hétérosexuel. Ce n'était pas le fait que Castiel soit un homme qui lui posait le problème. C'était les émotions qu'il ressentait qui représentaient un danger. Il était en train de s'attacher. A Castiel et à Gabriel. A Rufus aussi, même s'il le connaissait moins. Mais avec Castiel, c'était plus fort. C'était presque physique. Il savait que le perdre le détruirait complètement.

Si Sam avait été là avec eux, il aurait probablement reproché à son frère de se voiler la face. Il lui aurait expliqué qu'il n'y avait rien de mal à s'attacher à quelqu'un. Que c'était au contraire tout ce qui leur restait dans ce monde. Ils avaient tout perdu mais l'amitié, l'amour pouvaient encore exister. Dean ne voyait pas les choses du même œil. Il ne voyait pas le bonheur d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un à aimer mais d'abord la détresse de le perdre. L'enfer qu'on vivait quand on n'avait plus à ses côtés la personne sur laquelle on s'était reposé jusque-là.

Il n'envisageait pas pour autant de se séparer des deux frères. Il savait qu'il n'en serait plus capable. Avoir ainsi peur pour leur vie face à Gordon lui avait fait comprendre qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais les avoir loin de lui. C'était sans nul doute un pas en avant.

Dans son journal, Sam avait demandé à Dean d'accepter d'ouvrir son cœur à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à lui. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il avait envisagé jusque-là. Même avant l'apocalypse, il avait beaucoup de mal à se confier. A parler ouvertement de ce qu'il ressentait. Il avait confiance en Castiel. Il savait que son compagnon ne le jugerait pas ou ne se moquerait pas de lui s'il lui parlait. Mais il n'était tout simplement pas sûr d'avoir la force de le faire.

Il était toutefois conscient qu'il y serait probablement contraint un jour ou l'autre. Le poids qui reposait sur ses épaules et sur son cœur était bien trop important pour qu'il continue à le porter seul. Il était en train de plier, de s'effondrer. Et s'il n'ouvrait pas les yeux, il finirait par craquer.

Peu importait qu'il se soit juré de ne jamais parler de Sam à qui que ce soit, il était convaincu qu'il finirait par le faire. Peut-être parce qu'il avait enfin trouvé la personne à qui il se sentait capable de parler. Ou peut-être uniquement parce qu'il était temps pour lui de mettre enfin des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait. Ça n'avait pas grande importance.

Il avait beau sentir que le moment approchait, il fut toutefois surpris quand le nom de son frère franchit finalement le seuil de ses lèvres pour la première fois depuis sa mort. Il ne l'avait pas vu venir. Il ne l'avait pas prévu. Et n'avait certainement aucune idée de ce qu'il allait dire.

Il venait de se réveiller après une longue sieste. Il était couvert de sueur et des larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Il avait fait un nouveau cauchemar. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus vu son frère blessé une fois endormi. Depuis qu'il avait rencontré Castiel et Gabriel, il avait déjà rêvé de lui. Mais il ne s'agissait jamais d'un cauchemar. Toujours d'un rêve où son frère venait prendre de ses nouvelles. Cette fois, pourtant, il l'avait vu dans ses derniers instants de vie. Blessé et brûlant de fièvre. Il l'avait entendu le supplier de le tuer. Mais comme dans chacun de ses cauchemars, il en était incapable. Il refusait de tirer et Sam finissait par se transformer et par tenter de l'attaquer.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il était à bout de souffle. Il avait probablement dû crier dans son sommeil parce que Castiel se trouvait à côté de son lit, ses mains sur ses épaules pour tenter de le réveiller. Il faisait nuit dehors. Gabriel devait monter la garde et Rufus était certainement endormi dans l'autre chambre. Dean cligna plusieurs fois des paupières et tenta de retenir un sanglot. Il sentit Red se presser contre lui sur le lit. Sans réfléchir, il referma son bras autour de lui. Ses yeux se posèrent ensuite sur Castiel. Il semblait inquiet.

\- Dean, est-ce que tu...

\- Sam, le coupa le jeune homme sans réellement réfléchir.

Il déglutit ensuite avec peine et observa Castiel. Il avait les sourcils froncés mais il l'écoutait. Dean était prêt à parier qu'il savait exactement de qui il voulait parler. Et il semblait prêt à l'écouter. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux une seconde.

\- Il s'appelait Sam. Samuel, en fait, mais tout le monde l'appelait Sam. Moi je l'appelais Sammy mais il détestait ça.

Castiel avait toujours les mains sur ses épaules. Dean rouvrit les yeux et le regarda s'asseoir sur le rebord de son lit. Le jeune homme se sentait un peu mieux, à présent. Mais les images de son cauchemar tournaient toujours en boucle dans sa tête. Il ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça. Il ne pourrait pas tenir longtemps s'il ne parlait pas. Et en fin de compte, peu importait qu'il ne soit pas réellement prêt à le faire. Peu importait qu'il ne sache pas vraiment comment aborder le sujet. Il était essentiel qu'il le fasse s'il voulait reprendre le dessus.

\- Il était brillant. Bien plus que moi et... bien plus que quiconque, en fait. Il avait quatre ans de moins que moi et le jour de sa naissance, mon père m'a dit que je devrais toujours veiller sur lui. Que j'étais un grand frère, à présent, et que je le serais jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Notre famille n'était pas parfaite et après que notre mère soit morte... notre père a baissé les bras. J'ai alors pris sur moi pour faire en sorte que Sam ne manque de rien. Qu'il puisse avoir une enfance la plus heureuse possible. Qu'il aille à l'école et qu'il devienne quelqu'un.

Castiel hocha la tête mais en l'interrompit pas. Il devait sentir combien il était difficile pour Dean de parler de son frère.

\- Il a été accepté à Stanford après le lycée et... il s'est installé à Palo Alto. Ça n'a pas été facile pour moi, au début. C'était la première fois qu'on ne vivait pas ensemble. La première fois qu'il était aussi loin de moi. J'avais la sensation de le perdre. Mais il continuait à m'appeler constamment. A me demander des conseils sur tout et j'allais le voir. On était toujours aussi proches malgré la distance. J'étais tellement... tellement fier de lui, Cas. Tu n'as pas idée.

Dean aurait vraiment voulu pouvoir faire comprendre à Castiel à quel point Sam était quelqu'un d'extraordinaire. Qu'il était sans nul doute la personne la plus importante au monde pour lui. Qu'il ne pouvait pas être complet sans lui. Mais il ne savait pas s'il existait des mots suffisamment fort pour le lui faire comprendre.

\- C'est là-bas qu'il a rencontré Jess... Jessica Moore. Je crois que ça a été le coup de foudre pour eux deux. Dès que Sam a terminé ses études, il l'a épousée et... ils allaient fonder une famille avant... avant tout ça. Sam travaillait pour un cabinet d'avocats et... il avait réussi sa vie. Il avait un chemin tout tracé et il était heureux. Il était... Et puis le monde a pris fin.

Il allait aborder la partie la plus difficile de son récit. Mais également la plus importante. Castiel dut le sentir puisqu'il lui relâcha l'épaule pour lui prendre la main. Dean le laissa faire. Il avait besoin de ce contact pour trouver la force de continuer à parler.

\- Je me suis précipité en Californie quand tout a commencé. Je n'avais qu'un objectif en tête. Trouver Sam et Jess et les mettre en sécurité. Mais quand je suis arrivé... Sam... il avait dû... sa femme était morte et il était... il était détruit. Il avait le cœur brisé et... rien de ce que je pouvais dire ne changeait les choses. Il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Je ne lui en ai pas voulu. Il avait perdu la femme de sa vie et il n'avait plus goût à rien. Il m'a tout de même suivi. Parce qu'il savait que j'avais besoin de lui. Que sans lui, je ne pourrais jamais survivre.

Dean sentit un nouveau sanglot lui monter dans la gorge. Il le ravala avec difficulté avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Pendant les premiers jours, il ne disait presque rien. Il ne faisait qu'écrire. Et il refusait de me dire ce qu'il notait soigneusement dans son journal. Je n'ai pas insisté pour savoir parce que je pouvais sentir que ça lui faisait du bien. Que ça l'aidait à reprendre le dessus, peu à peu. On ne savait pas vraiment où aller et... j'avais envie de trouver un endroit où on pourrait être en sécurité tous les deux. Un endroit où Sam pourrait continuer à se reconstruire sans avoir à se soucier du reste. On s'en sortait plutôt pas mal tous les deux. Et puis j'ai baissé ma garde. J'ai pensé bêtement que rien ne pouvait nous atteindre et j'ai commis l'erreur de me montrer un peu moins vigilent. Sam l'a payé au prix fort.

\- Dean, je doute que ce soit de ta faute, intervint Castiel d'une voix douce.

Dean secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait entendre. Il n'avait pas choisi de se confier ainsi à son compagnon uniquement pour s'entendre dire qu'il n'était pas coupable. Il ne cherchait pas à soulager sa conscience en le faisant. Il voulait juste se libérer d'un poids. Partager avec Castiel ce qu'il avait vécu pour ne plus avoir à supporter ce fardeau seul.

\- Bien sûr que si, Cas. J'étais... ma mission dans la vie était de veiller sur mon petit frère. C'était la seule chose que je savais faire. Et au moment où... où il avait le plus besoin de moi, je lui ai fait faux bond. Il a été mordu et... pendant les premiers jours, je voulais croire qu'il serait différent des autres. Qu'il ne serait pas contaminé et qu'il allait s'en sortir. Peu importait que les premiers symptômes soient visibles. Je refusais de le croire. Et puis...

Il s'interrompit alors, à bout de souffle. Il ne voyait plus clairement le visage de Castiel. Ses yeux étaient baignés de larmes et il ne pouvait rien faire pour les chasser. Elles roulaient librement sur ses joues et ses tempes. Il ne s'était pas autorisé à pleurer devant qui que ce soit d'autre que Sam depuis longtemps mais ces derniers jours, tout était différent. Après avoir craqué devant Rufus, il recommençait avec Castiel. Il fut surpris de voir que cela ne lui posait pas vraiment de problèmes. Il se sentait en sécurité avec son ami. Il se sentait soutenu.

\- Il m'a demandé de... de mettre un terme à ses souffrances. De ne pas le laisser devenir l'un des contaminés et... je ne pouvais pas... je ne pouvais pas envisager une vie sans lui. Mais je ne pouvais pas non plus lui faire faux bond à nouveau, alors... j'ai fait ce qu'il me demandait. Et une fois que je l'ai eu enterré, je... je pensais le rejoindre. J'étais prêt à me mettre une balle dans la tête pour ne pas avoir à affronter un monde dont il ne ferait plus partie. J'avais construit ma vie autour de lui et elle n'avait plus aucun sens sans lui. Je... j'avais la sensation de ne plus... d'être incomplet. C'était juste trop dur, Cas. Alors j'ai cherché mon arme dans mon sac. J'allais me tuer. Mais j'ai trouvé son journal et je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais je l'ai ouvert. Je l'ai ouvert et je l'ai lu et...

Il s'interrompit à nouveau alors qu'un nouveau sanglot montait dans sa gorge. Il ne put le ravaler et le laissa s'échapper. Il lui fallut ensuite quelques secondes pour prendre la parole à nouveau.

\- J'avais pensé que Sam avait utilisé ce journal pour parler de sa vie avec Jess. Peut-être de son enfance et... que c'était un moyen de mettre sur papier ce qu'il ressentait. Mais ce n'était pas... ce n'était pas uniquement ça. Il m'était destiné. Chaque entrée m'était personnellement adressée. Il n'avait pas écrit ce journal pour parler de sa vie passée mais uniquement pour me dire comment mener ma vie quand il ne serait plus là. C'était une sorte de manuel pour une existence sans lui. Presque comme s'il avait toujours su qu'il partirait le premier. Comme s'il avait voulu me préparer à sa mort et s'assurer que je continuerais à me battre. Et je... je ne pouvais plus mourir après ça. Je... il me faisait promettre à travers ses mots que je n'abandonnerais pas. Et je l'ai fait pour lui. Je me suis relevé et je suis reparti et... j'ai continué à rouler et à tourner en rond juste parce que j'estimais ne pas avoir le droit de mourir. Je le lui avais juré sur sa tombe.

Dean se demanda alors si ce qu'il disait avait réellement un sens pour Castiel. S'il pouvait comprendre qu'il avait fait une promesse silencieuse à un mort. Que c'était uniquement elle qui l'avait maintenu en vie jusque-là.

\- Je sais combien c'est dur, Dean, souffla Castiel, qui semblait lui aussi au bord des larmes.

\- Ce n'est pas seulement dur, Cas, protesta le jeune homme. C'est bien pire que ça. C'est insupportable. C'est... j'ai constamment l'impression qu'il me manque une partie de moi. Que je ne suis pas complet et... j'ai toujours mal... la blessure est là et elle grandit jour après jour. Elle finira par m'envahir complètement et... Sam avait tort de penser que je pourrais continuer sans lui. Il avait tort de penser que j'étais suffisamment fort. Parce que c'était lui qui me donnait l'énergie pour me battre. J'aurais baissé les bras bien avant s'il n'avait pas été là.

\- Je crois au contraire qu'il avait vu juste.

Dean fronça les sourcils, surpris par ce qu'il entendait. Il était toutefois décidé à laisser à Castiel une chance de s'expliquer. Il avait beaucoup parlé et il était épuisé. Il était peut6être temps pour lui d'écouter à présent.

\- Je ne connaissais pas ton frère, mais de toute évidence, il savait tout de toi. Il te connaissait mieux que quiconque et... je pense qu'il était bien plus conscient de ta force que tu ne sembles l'être. Et s'il croyait que tu pouvais survivre sans lui, c'est que tu en es capable. On en a la preuve, d'ailleurs. Tu es toujours là. Et tu as accepté que des inconnus te suivent parce que tu es fort et que tu es courageux et... parce que tu es quelqu'un de bien. Alors oui, personne ne pourra jamais remplacer ton frère. Comme personne ne pourra jamais prendre la place de ma sœur. Mais tu n'es plus seul, Dean. Et si tu le veux bien, j'aimerais assez que tu me laisses t'aider à avancer. Que tu me laisses te soutenir sur une partie du chemin. Je suis sûr que c'est ce que ton frère aurait voulu.

Castiel ne pouvait pas savoir que c'était exactement ce que Sam lui avait écrit et lui avait dit quand il l'avait vu après sa blessure. Il ne pouvait pas savoir que ses mots faisaient échos à ceux de son frère. Dean laissa échapper un nouveau sanglot. Il avait la sensation que la blessure de la mort de son frère était totalement exposée à présent. Et elle saignait à nouveau. Mais la présence de Castiel était comme un pansement provisoire. Un début de guérison peut-être. Il ne voulait pas encore y croire mais l'idée le soulageait quelque peu.

\- Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça, Dean. Tu as besoin d'aide. Nous en avons tous besoin. Et je suis là pour toi... Gabriel est là pour toi et Red... Red aussi. Nous ne pourrons jamais être Sam mais nous sommes là pour toi et tu peux te reposer sur nous. Tu dois te reposer sur nous.

Dean hocha la tête. Il était incapable de parler, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que pleurer. Castiel se pencha alors vers lui et Dean l'attrapa aussitôt par les épaules pour le forcer à se coller contre lui. Il enfouit ensuite son visage dans son cou et laissa libre court à son chagrin. Il pleura pendant ce qui lui sembla être une éternité. Il entendit Red couiner devant sa détresse évidente et le sentit se presser contre son flanc pour lui signifier qu'il était là, lui aussi. Castiel, quant à lui, avait posé une main sur l'arrière de son crâne et enfouit ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Il parlait mais Dean n'entendait pas ce qu'il disait. Le son de ses sanglots était assourdissant.

\- Après de longues minutes à sangloter dans le cou de Castiel, Dean finit par reculer doucement le visage pour pouvoir regarder son compagnon dans les yeux.

\- J'ai besoin de toi, souffla-t-il alors.

Il ne savait pas réellement ce qu'il demandait en disant cela à son compagnon. Il espérait que Castiel le saurait pour lui. Qu'il pourrait comprendre ce dont il avait besoin comme Sam en avait toujours été capable. Il n'avait jamais eu besoin de dire clairement à son frère ce qu'il attendait de lui. Sam le savait parce qu'il le connaissait par cœur. Et c'était ce qu'il espérait pouvoir avoir un jour avec Castiel.

\- S'il te plaît, ajouta-t-il finalement.

Castiel hocha alors la tête avant de se lever du lit. Il siffla ensuite pour attirer l'attention de Red puis, quand le chien descendit du lit à son tour, il lui ouvrit la porte de la chambre. Pendant une très courte seconde, Dean fut convaincu qu'il allait sortir aussi. Qu'il allait le laisser seul parce qu'il trouvait le jeune homme faible et ridicule. Mais Castiel se contenta de faire sortir Red avant de refermer la porte. Dean fut surpris de voir son chien lui obéir ainsi quand d'ordinaire il n'écoutait que son maître. Mais sans doute avait-il compris lui aussi qu'il était important pour les deux jeunes hommes d'être un peu seuls pour le moment.

Castiel prit ensuite le temps de verrouiller la porte avant de venir s'allonger sur le lit, à côté de Dean.

\- Je suis là, déclara-t-il ensuite.

Dean renifla une seconde avant de se tourner doucement sur le côté pour faire face à son compagnon.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi faire, Cas. Je ne sais pas comment guérir... comment passer outre cette douleur que je ressens en permanence. Je ne sais pas si je suis capable de l'ignorer ou... il va falloir que tu m'aides.

Il ne s'était jamais montré aussi sincère avec qui que ce soit d'autre, excepté Sam. Il était surpris de voir que cela n'était pas aussi difficile qu'il l'aurait cru. Maintenant qu'il avait parlé de son frère, il parvenait à se confier plus facilement. Cela en disait sans doute long sur l'importance que Castiel avait pour lui à présent. Sur l'immensité de la confiance qu'il avait en son compagnon.

\- On ne guérit pas, Dean. Je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu voudrais entendre mais je ne vais pas te mentir parce que ce n'est définitivement pas ce dont tu as besoin. On ne guérit pas. On ne peut jamais faire son deuil. Quand on perd une personne aussi importante, qui représentait tout pour nous, on ne peut jamais totalement guérir. Mais la douleur... elle finit par s'atténuer. Elle finit par passer au second plan. Et alors on peut envisager de remplir notre cœur de sentiments positifs. Et on finit par trouver un équilibre. La douleur est toujours là mais on peut vivre avec. On avance. Et un jour... un jour, on réalise que notre blessure... celle qui était si douloureuse depuis si longtemps a fini par cicatriser. Elle laisse une trace parce qu'on ne peut jamais totalement guérir mais il est possible de l'ignorer. Et on continue alors d'avancer.

Dean sentit de nouvelles larmes rouler sur ses joues. Il se demanda une seconde comment il était encore capable de pleurer après l'avoir autant fait ces derniers jours. Les propos de Castiel le touchaient. Ils étaient exactement ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre. Son compagnon ne cherchait pas à édulcorer la situation. A mentir pour le faire se sentir mieux. Il lui parlait franchement, sans rien lui cacher. Les choses étaient encore difficiles. Elles le seraient probablement toujours. Mais il était possible de vivre avec. Dean n'oublierait jamais Sam. Mais il pouvait apprendre à composer sans lui. A exister sans le voir tous les jours. Cela nécessitait qu'il fasse confiance à Castiel pour le guider sur ce chemin. Il s'en sentait totalement capable.

\- Et ne te fais pas d'illusions, Dean... il y aura des rechutes. Il y aura des moments où la douleur te semblera trop dure à supporter. Ou tu songeras que mourir est peut-être la seule solution pour la faire taire. C'est dans ces moments là où tu auras le plus besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler. Quelqu'un qui sera capable de te rappeler que tu n'es pas seul et que tu as des raisons de vivre. Qu'il y a une lumière au bout du tunnel et que tu peux l'atteindre. Et si tu le permets, j'aimerais être ce quelqu'un.

\- Cas, souffla alors Dean parce qu'il ne voyait pas quoi dire d'autre.

Il aurait dû lui dire « oui ». Il aurait lui donner son accord mais il ne parvenait plus à parler. Il se contenta donc d'attirer Castiel à lui pour l'embrasser. Il espérait que le message était suffisamment clair ainsi. Que son compagnon pourrait comprendre qu'il lui donnait son accord même s'il était incapable de le dire clairement.

Durant quelques secondes, Castiel ne réagit pas. Il garda les lèvres fermées. Dean se demanda alors s'il n'avait pas eu tort de l'embrasser. Si c'était quelque chose que son compagnon ne voulait pas. Puis, tous ses doutes s'envolèrent quand Castiel répondit enfin à son baiser. Il sentit une main se refermer à l'arrière de son crâne et l'attirer en avant. Il se laissa manipuler jusqu'à être collé contre Castiel. Il pressa sa langue contre les lèvres fermées de son compagnon. Elles finirent par s'entrouvrir et leur baiser se fit rapidement plus passionné.

Dean avait la tête qui tournait. Il avait chaud mais tout son corps était parcouru de frissons. Il était assailli par des dizaines d'émotions différentes. Et il se sentait bien. Étrangement bien, même après avoir ouvert son cœur et pleuré dans les bras de son compagnon. Après avoir ainsi affiché sa vulnérabilité au grand jour. Il se sentait léger. Il se sentait en sécurité. Il le devait à Castiel. Et il tenta de lui faire comprendre combien il lui en était reconnaissant en prolongeant leur baiser jusqu'à ce qu'il soit contraint de reprendre sa respiration.

Il recula alors le visage et plongea son regard dans celui de Castiel. Ce qu'il trouva alors lui fit chaud au cœur. Il était évident que ce baiser n'avait pas eu de l'effet que sur lui. Son compagnon paraissait aussi bouleversé que lui. Et conscient, comme lui, que baiser venait de sceller quelque chose entre eux. Quelque chose qu'ils ne pouvaient sans doute pas encore définir clairement mais qui avait de l'importance. Quelque chose qui semblait sacré.

Ils se regardèrent durant de longues secondes avant que Castiel ne se penche à nouveau pour l'embrasser. Dean bascula sur le dos pour que son compagnon puisse s'installer plus ou moins sur lui. Il ne pouvait pas reposer entièrement contre son corps en raison de sa blessure au dos mais c'était parfait ainsi. Dean aurait aimé pouvoir aller plus loin. Il se sentait même prêt à aller jusqu'au bout. Mais il était encore trop faible pour le faire. Ils allaient devoir se contenter de ce dont il était physiquement capable.

Il passa ses bras autour du cou de Castiel et inclina la tête sur le côté pour que leurs nez ne se touchent plus. Leurs langues se frôlaient et se caressaient doucement. Leurs lèvres bougeaient frénétiquement les unes contre les autres. Ils se séparèrent plusieurs fois, à bout de souffle, avant de s'embrasser à nouveau.

Cela sembla durer une éternité. Et Dean avait besoin de plus. Il espérait que Castiel pourrait le comprendre. Il fit donc glisser ses mains dans le dos de son compagnon jusqu'à les poser sur ses fesses. Il entendit son compagnon gémir contre sa bouche.

\- Dean, tu... on ne peut pas... pas dans ton état, murmura Castiel quand ils se séparèrent à nouveau.

Le jeune homme le savait. Il était frustré, bien sûr, mais il n'allait pas mettre sa guérison en péril simplement pour assouvir un besoin physique. Cela dit, il n'était pas pour autant prêt à se contenter de quelques baisers.

\- Peut-être que je ne suis pas en état de faire quoi que ce soit de trop... intense, mais je pense qu'on peut trouver quelque chose que je suis capable de supporter, non ?

Castiel lui adressa un large sourire avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. Dean ne fut pas surpris quand il sentit son compagnon détacher les boutons de son jean et baisser sa braguette. Il souleva sensiblement les hanches pour l'aider à le lui retirer. Il jeta ensuite un coup d'œil à la porte. Castiel l'avait verrouillée et ils bénéficiaient d'une relative intimité. Il n'était pas convaincu qu'une telle opportunité se présenterait à nouveau donc ils devaient absolument en profiter. Il se releva sensiblement pour retirer son T-shirt et laissa ensuite Castiel lui retirer ses chaussettes, son pantalon et son boxer. C'était la première fois qu'il se retrouvait entièrement nu devant son compagnon. La première qu'ils en avaient l'opportunité. Et il ne put s'empêcher d'être anxieux à l'idée que Castiel puisse le juger. Puisse penser qu'il n'était pas à son goût. Il fut toutefois rassuré quand son compagnon commença à lui caresser le torse du bout des doigts.

\- Tu es parfait.

\- Tu exagères, protesta Dean en rougissant.

\- Non, tu es parfait. En tout cas à mes yeux, tu es parfait.

Dean avait envie de le contredire à nouveau. Il se savait attirant. Il savait également qu'il plaisait et que son corps était agréable à regarder. Mais « parfait » était un bien grand mot. Probablement une exagération de la part de Castiel. C'était toutefois agréable à entendre.

\- Déshabille-toi, souffla-t-il à l'intention de son compagnon.

Ce dernier sourit avant de descendre du lit pour retirer ses vêtements. Dean ne le quitta pas des yeux durant tout le temps que cela dura. Il étudia la fine musculature de son torse, ses bras, son ventre et ses cuisses. Quand il retira son caleçon, il ne put s'empêcher d'observer longuement son sexe. Il était surpris par la force des sensations qu'une telle vision lui procurait. Il aimait le corps de son compagnon. Ne lui trouvait aucun défaut. Il était moins musclé que lui mais il était solide et incroyablement séduisant. Il se tortilla une seconde sur le lit avant de faire signe à Castiel de le rejoindre.  
Quand il sentit le torse de son compagnon effleurer le sien, il laissa échapper un long gémissement. C'était étrange de ne pas sentir de poitrine contre lui. De sentir des muscles solides là où il était habitué à quelque chose de plus doux. Mais c'était génial. Parfait. Dean sourit avant que Castiel ne l'embrasse à nouveau.

Il ne pouvait pas réellement bouger. Il ne pouvait pas attirer son compagnon à lui et le faire s'installer entre ses jambes comme il l'aurait voulu. Mais il pouvait saisir son sexe dans sa main et commencer à le masturber. Il pouvait glisser son autre main dans son dos et effleurer le début de ses fesses de ses doigts. Et il ne s'en priva pas. Il étouffa les gémissements de Castiel en collant sa bouche contre la sienne.

Il n'aurait su dire combien de temps cela dura mais il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête. Il aurait voulu que le temps suspende son cours pour de bon afin qu'il puisse rester ainsi avec Castiel jusqu'à la fin des temps. Dans ses bras. A l'abri de ce monde qu'il détestait plus que tout et où tout était douloureux et difficile, où il fallait se battre à chaque seconde de chaque journée. Quand il était ainsi avec son compagnon, il ne pensait à rien d'autre. Il ne souffrait plus. Il existait dans une sorte de réalité alternative où tout tournait autour de Castiel. Où ils étaient seuls au monde et où ils n'avaient perdu personne.

Mais puisque c'était impossible, Dean devait absolument en profiter au maximum. Il accéléra le rythme de sa main et recula son visage pour étudier celui de Castiel. Le plaisir déformait ses traits et le rendait plus beau encore. C'était une image qu'il ne pourrait jamais oublier.

Il fut surpris quand, après quelques minutes, Castiel lui attrapa la main pour la retirer de son sexe avant de passer une jambe au dessus de ses cuisses et de se pencher en appuyant ses mains de chaque côté de son visage.

\- Cas ? Souffla-t-il, un peu perdu.

Son compagnon lui adressa un large sourire avant de l'embrasser sur le nez puis sur la bouche. Il déposa ensuite d'autres baisers dans son cou puis sur son torse, jusqu'à son ventre. Il évita toutefois soigneusement son sexe et Dean ne put s'empêcher de grogner quand il se contenta de l'embrasser sur les cuisses. Il sentit son cœur s'accélérer quand Castiel lui saisit les jambes pour le pousser à les plier. Il se glissa ensuite entre elles pour l'embrasser à l'intérieur des cuisses. Dean se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Castiel ne pouvait clairement pas être sur le point de faire ce qu'il semblait sur le point de faire. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il croyait possible entre des hommes. Il sursauta quand il sentit le bout de la langue de son compagnon presser contre son périnée puis descendre doucement jusqu'à...

\- Oh Cas... qu'est-ce que...

\- Chut, Dean... laisse moi faire.

Le jeune homme n'ignorait pas les mécanismes du sexe entre deux hommes. Et il savait parfaitement comment les choses se passaient entre un homme et une femme. Mais jamais il n'avait imaginé que qui que ce soit puisse avoir envie de faire ce que Castiel faisait. Et il n'aurait pas cru non plus que cela puisse être aussi agréable. Aussi incroyablement intime et aussi excitant. Castiel pressa le bout de sa langue contre le muscle dissimulé entre ses fesses jusqu'à ce qu'elle pénètre doucement à l'intérieur. Dean ferma aussitôt les yeux en attrapant ses cheveux. Ce qui était en train de se passer, les sensations que cela lui procurait... il n'en revenait pas. Il commença à agiter doucement les hanches sans réellement le vouloir. Et Castiel continua de presser sa langue à l'intérieur de lui.

\- C'est... n'arrête pas... n'arrête surtout pas, Cas... c'est... tu es incroyable, bafouilla Dean.

Il sentit alors son compagnon introduire un doigt à l'intérieur de lui avant de prendre son sexe dans sa bouche. Il rouvrit aussitôt les yeux. Il n'avait jamais rien vécu d'aussi fort. Le sexe avait toujours été bon. Il y prenait du plaisir à chaque fois. Mais jamais avant il n'avait eu la sensation d'une telle connexion avec sa partenaire. Jamais il n'avait compris combien un tel acte physique pouvait également entraîner une connexion émotionnelle. C'était effrayant. C'était bouleversant. Et c'était aussi et surtout merveilleux.

Castiel ajouta finalement un second doigt à l'intérieur de lui puis accéléra le rythme de sa bouche sur son sexe. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps après ça pour atteindre l'orgasme. Il eut la présence d'esprit d'avertir Castiel, mais une nouvelle fois, son compagnon choisit de ne pas se retirer. Il avala soigneusement tout ce que Dean avait à lui donner avant de relâcher son sexe et de retirer ses doigts de son corps. Il l'embrassa ensuite à nouveau sur les cuisses puis sur le ventre, le long de son sternum et enfin sur la bouche.

Leur baiser dura quelques secondes avant que Dean ne reprenne le sexe de Castiel en main.

\- Dean, souffla ce dernier.

Le jeune homme se contenta de lui sourire. Il était toujours sous l'effet de l'orgasme intense que son compagnon lui avait procuré. Il était même surpris d'être capable de bouger. Il avait toutefois très envie de procurer du plaisir à Castiel. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire tout ce qu'il avait en tête, mais il se sentait prêt à improviser.

Il relâcha le sexe de Dean et bougea sensiblement sur le matelas jusqu'à avoir le haut de son corps appuyé contre la tête de lit. Il fit ensuite signe à son compagnon de s'approcher. Ce dernier le fit en fronçant les sourcils, surpris. Dean attendit qu'il soit installé au-dessus de son torse avant de l'attraper par la taille et de guider son sexe en direction de sa bouche. Castiel sembla alors comprendre ce qu'il avait en tête et poussa un long gémissement. Il attrapa la tête du lit d'une main et referma la deuxième autour du cou de Dean.

\- Je veux que tu te lâches, Cas... je veux que tu fasses de moi ce dont tu as besoin, expliqua-t-il avant de saisir le sexe de Castiel dans sa bouche.

Ce dernier ne bougea pas pendant quelques secondes. Puis quand il réalisa enfin que Dean ne ferait rien de plus, il commença à bouger ses hanches d'avant en arrière. C'était parfait. Le jeune homme avait su qu'il apprécierait de se retrouver dans une telle situation rapidement après le premier baiser partagé avec Castiel. Mais il n'avait jamais imaginé que ce serait aussi bon. Il encouragea son compagnon en gémissant autour de son sexe. Castiel saisit le message et accéléra sensiblement le rythme de ses hanches.

\- Ce n'était pas forcément très confortable pour Dean. Le sexe de Castiel heurtait parfois l'arrière de sa gorge, lui donnant envie de tousser. Il avait les yeux remplis de larmes et avait du mal à respirer par le nez. Mais il n'avait pas envie d'arrêter pour autant. Car il n'y avait rien de mieux que de voir Castiel lâcher prise à ce point. S'abandonner au plaisir sans chercher à se retenir. Il se sentait utilisé, chéri... il se sentait puissant.

Il pouvait sentir que Castiel était proche de l'orgasme à la façon dont sa respiration s'accélérait en même temps que ses hanches. A la façon dont son sexe semblait grandir encore entre ses lèvres. Et la façon, enfin, qu'il avait de gémir en continu, à présent. Après quelques nouveaux allers et retours, Castiel finit par jouir longuement dans sa bouche. Dean avala du mieux qu'il le pouvait même s'il sentit une partie du sperme de son compagnon s'échapper au coin de ses lèvres. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'essuyer le menton. Castiel s'en chargea pour lui dès qu'il recula. Il saisit le visage du jeune homme entre ses mains et l'embrassa jusqu'à faire disparaître les dernières traces de son orgasme. Il appuya ensuite son front contre celui de Dean et tenta de reprendre sa respiration.

Il leur fallut quelques minutes pour retrouver un semblant de calme. Castiel finit par reprendre place à côté de Dean. Ce dernier s'allongea à nouveau pour soulager son dos. Il joignit les mains sur le ventre et observa le plafond.

\- Merci, Cas, souffla-t-il finalement.

\- Merci pour quoi, Dean ? Répliqua ce dernier d'une voix rauque.

\- Merci pour tout.

Il ferma ensuite les yeux. Il savait bien qu'ils allaient devoir se rhabiller rapidement. Ils ne pouvaient pas rester nus. Si quoi que ce soit se passait, ils devaient pouvoir prendre la fuite aussitôt. Mais il voulait encore profiter de ce moment quelques secondes.

\- Merci à toi aussi, Dean, finit par dire Castiel.

Le jeune homme sourit. Il aurait pu protester. Il aurait pu dire qu'il ne voyait pas pourquoi son compagnon avait choisi de le remercier. Il n'avait pas fait grand chose. Mais il choisit à la place de laisser ces quelques mots s'imprégner dans son esprit et continuer à réchauffer son cœur. Il avait toujours cru que parler de Sam finirait de le détruire. Que ce serait son point de non-retour. Qu'il ne pourrait plus continuer une fois qu'il aurait mis des mots que la perte de son frère. Mais c'était tout le contraire. Parler à Castiel lui donnait la sensation d'être à l'aube d'un nouveau départ, d'être comme un nouvel homme. Rien n'était réglé. Il n'était pas guéri par miracle, Castiel avait raison sur ce point. Il ne serait jamais guéri. Mais il se sentait mieux... presque bien. La douleur serait toujours là et il ne pourrait jamais l'oublier. Mais avec Castiel à ses côtés, avec Gabriel, Rufus et Red, il n'était plus seul. Ils étaient tous différents et rien n'était parfait. Ils étaient néanmoins là les uns pour les autres. Et pour le moment, c'était suffisant.


	24. Peur

**Bonjour**

 **Voici le 24ème chapitre comme toujours corrigé par la géniale Elyrine.**

 **Merci de me lire et de m'écrire. Merci de m'encourager. Merci pour tout.**

 **Bonne journée et à jeudi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **Holiday de Green Day**

 **Chapitre 24 : Peur**

 _« Il est naturel d'avoir peur de perdre les gens qu'on aime. C'est quelque chose qu'on connaît tous. Que ce soit un membre de notre famille, un ami ou notre âme-sœur. On construit notre vie autour d'eux, on ne peut pas envisager le monde sans eux et on se définit en fonction de nos interactions avec eux. On devient dépendant. Alors inévitablement, on n'arrive pas à imaginer un monde dans lequel ils ne seraient plus là. On ne peut pas concevoir de continuer à vivre sans eux. Et pourtant... la mort des gens qu'on aime fait partie de la vie. Personne n'est éternel, Dean. Ça ne veut pas dire pour autant qu'il ne faut pas s'attacher. Peu importe que le chagrin soit inévitable. Il est bien peu, comparé au bonheur que ces gens nous apportent au quotidien. Il faut garder les bons souvenirs et les chérir jusqu'au jour où on finira par les rejoindre. Parfois, c'est tout ce qui nous reste si on est le dernier. »_

 _Journal de Sam Winchester. 27 avril 2016._

Castiel ne se souvenait pas s'être endormi. Il se souvenait d'avoir regardé Dean s'abandonner au sommeil après ce qu'ils avaient fait. Il se souvenait s'être dit que le jeune homme était plus beau encore quand il dormait, qu'il semblait plus jeune. Comme si toute la souffrance qu'il supportait au quotidien disparaissait enfin, ne laissant derrière elle que le jeune homme de vingt-neuf ans qu'il était.

Il se souvenait avoir caressé son visage, ses cheveux puis son torse. Il se souvenait avoir mentalement remercié quiconque veillait sur eux pour avoir mis cet homme incroyable en travers de sa route. Pour lui avoir donné une chance d'apprendre à le connaître.

Il avait dû fermer les yeux à un moment ou à un autre et par s'endormir sans le vouloir. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un frapper violemment à la porte de la chambre qu'il se réveilla en sursaut et réalisa qu'il s'était finalement endormi.

Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour reprendre ses esprits. Dean dormait toujours à côté de lui. Castiel était pressé contre son flanc, sa tête sur le même oreiller que le jeune homme, sa bouche à seulement quelque centimètres de sa joue. Il sourit malgré lui avant de réaliser que quelqu'un tentait d'entrer dans la chambre.

Il se redressa aussitôt et tourna la tête vers la porte.

\- Cassie, est-ce que tout va bien ?

Castiel fut soulagé en reconnaissant la voix de son frère. Pendant une seconde, il avait oublié que Dean et lui n'étaient pas seuls au monde. Il se passa une main sur le visage avant de baisser les yeux sur ses jambes couvertes par le drap fin du lit. Il était toujours entièrement nu. Et il était hors de question que son frère le voit dans cet état. Il n'avait pas honte de ce qu'il avait partagé avec Dean, ni de l'affection qu'il avait pour le jeune homme. Mais il ne voulait pas que son frère pose des questions gênantes ou ne fasse des réflexions qui mettraient son compagnon et lui dans l'embarras.

\- J'arrive, lança-t-il alors.

A ce rythme, Gabriel finirait par défoncer la porte s'il ne répondait pas. Il était évident qu'il était inquiet. Castiel aurait dû rouvrir la porte avant de s'endormir. Mais une nouvelle fois, il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Et il avait égoïstement voulu que son moment seul avec Dean dure un peu plus longtemps.

\- J'arrive, répéta-t-il en quittant le confort du lit.

Il frissonna quand l'air froid de la chambre frôla son corps nu.

\- Pourquoi la porte est fermée ? Demanda Gabriel depuis l'extérieur.

Castiel se mordit une seconde la lèvre inférieure avant de s'habiller rapidement. Il jeta ensuite un coup d'œil à Dean et prit le temps de le couvrir correctement puis d'empiler ses vêtements sur la chaise non loin du lit. Gabriel saurait aussitôt qu'il était nu et cela le pousserait sans doute à comprendre ce qui s'était passé dans la chambre. Mais Castiel refusait de rhabiller Dean. Il ne voulait surtout pas le réveiller quand il semblait aussi paisible.

Il prit une grande inspiration, se passa la main dans les cheveux puis partit ouvrir la porte. Presque aussitôt, Gabriel et Red pénétrèrent dans la chambre. Le chien sauta sur le lit pour se blottir contre Dean. Gabriel, quant à lui, se contenta d'observer Castiel.

\- Ça sent le sexe, ici, commenta-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

Castiel sentit aussitôt ses joues rougir. Il aurait dû y penser. Mais il venait tout juste de se réveiller et il avait quelques difficultés à réfléchir correctement. Il déglutit avec peine alors que Gabriel hochait la tête en souriant.

\- Ok, je comprends mieux pourquoi la porte était fermée.

\- Gabe, s'il te plaît, intervint Castiel.

Gabriel leva ses deux mains devant lui comme pour signifier qu'il venait en paix.

\- Je ne dirai rien. Vous êtes adultes tous les deux et ça ne me regarde pas. Mais la prochaine fois, quand vous aurez terminés, ouvre la porte à Red. Il faisait les cent pas devant la chambre et il a réussi à m'inquiéter.

Castiel hocha la tête. Il avait effectivement été stupide de penser que le chien de Dean tolérerait d'être loin de son maître plus de quelques minutes. Il serait plus vigilant, la prochaine fois. S'il y avait une prochaine fois... mais il était convaincu que ce serait le cas. L'idée le fit sourire.

\- J'en déduis que c'était bien ?

\- Gabe, lança Castiel pour le faire taire.

Son frère referma finalement la porte derrière lui avant d'aller s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit où Dean dormait toujours. Castiel était surpris qu'il ne se soit pas réveillé avec tout ce bruit. Mais il avait besoin de repos et de récupérer de ses blessures. C'était une bonne chose qu'il dorme enfin. Il ne semblait pas en plein cauchemar et il méritait qu'on le laisse tranquille.

\- On devrait sortir, lança-t-il à l'attention de son frère.

Ce dernier regardait Dean, à présent. Castiel le laissa faire une seconde puis soupira longuement. Il n'était pas à l'aise à l'idée que son frère reste là à observer leur compagnon. Qu'il soit assis sur le lit même où Dean et lui avaient partagé quelque chose d'extrêmement intime, dans une chambre qui portait encore clairement les stigmates de leurs activités. Il était prêt à saisir le bras de Gabriel pour le forcer à quitter la chambre quand ce dernier prit la parole, le coupant dans son élan.

\- Il est nu, non ?

Castiel grogna en l'entendant et lui attrapa le bras pour le forcer à se lever. Gabriel s'exécuta sans trop résister et quand il se tourna finalement vers Castiel, il souriait de toutes ses dents, visiblement très amusé par la situation.

\- Quoi ?

\- Il dort et j'aimerais assez que tu ne le réveilles pas, expliqua Castiel à voix basse.

Gabriel mima une fermeture éclair qu'il refermait sur ses lèvres avant de prendre la direction de la porte. Castiel le suivit, non sans avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil à Dean. Red était couché à côté de lui, sa tête sur son ventre, comme souvent. Le jeune homme n'était pas seul et Castiel avait confiance en Red pour veiller sur lui en son absence.

Il referma finalement la porte derrière lui le plus délicatement possible avant de s'éloigner suffisamment pour que Gabriel et lui puissent parler sans être entendu depuis l'intérieur de la chambre.

\- C'est sérieux entre vous, alors ? Demanda finalement Gabriel d'un ton enjoué.

Castiel n'était pas surpris par sa question. Pas plus que par son enthousiasme évident. Il avait toujours interrogé son frère sur sa vie amoureuse. Ce n'était pas uniquement par curiosité, mais aussi – et surtout – parce qu'il voulait le voir heureux. Castiel n'était pas en colère contre lui. Il n'était toutefois jamais à l'aise quand il s'agissait d'aborder ce sujet.

\- Il a fait un cauchemar et il avait besoin... il avait besoin de réconfort, expliqua-t-il.

Cela ne répondait pas à la question de Gabriel et il savait que son frère serait incapable de s'en contenter. Cela lui offrait toutefois l'opportunité de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait lui dire. Il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il pouvait décrire sa relation avec Dean. Il aimait ce qu'ils partageaient. Mais il n'existait pas de mots adéquats pour l'expliquer à quelqu'un d'extérieur.

\- Un cauchemar ? Répéta Gabriel, qui ne souriait plus.

Castiel hocha la tête.

\- Il criait et se tournait dans tous les sens et... quand il s'est réveillé, il pleurait. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Mais Dean a... il a commencé à me parler. Il m'a tout dit, Gabe. Il m'a parlé de son frère... de sa mort et de son envie de le rejoindre quand il a dû abréger ses souffrances. Puis il m'a expliqué comment il avait changé d'avis... pourquoi il avait décidé de continuer à se battre et... il souffre tellement, Gabe. Tu n'as pas idée à quel point c'est difficile pour lui.

\- Ça l'est pour nous tous, Cassie. On a tous perdu quelqu'un.

\- Peut-être, oui, mais lui était seul quand son frère est mort. Je ne dis pas que perdre Anna a été plus facile... je dis juste que nous avions la chance d'avoir l'autre. Lui n'avait personne.

\- Mais il nous a, maintenant, rappela Gabriel le plus sérieusement du monde. Il t'a toi.

Castiel aurait aimé que cela soit aussi simple. Il aurait aimé que leur présence à tous suffise à soulager Dean du poids qu'il portait depuis la mort de son frère. Mais il avait encore un long chemin à parcourir avant d'aller mieux. Castiel ne pouvait qu'être là pour lui s'il en avait besoin, même s'il n'était pas capable de le guérir. Personne ne le pouvait.

\- Peut-être, mais... je ne suis pas sûr que cela soit suffisant. Pour le moment, il... il continue à se sentir coupable, et il ne va pas bien. Le simple fait qu'il l'admette enfin est sans doute un signe qu'il est prêt à se battre. Mais je ne pourrais pas le jurer.

\- Cassie, écoute-moi... ce n'est facile pour personne. Et sans doute que c'est encore pire pour Dean. Je veux dire... je sais que je n'aurais jamais eu la force de surmonter la mort d'Anna si je ne t'avais pas eu. Alors je le comprends. Je sais exactement ce qu'il traverse. Je ne veux juste pas... je ne veux pas qu'il t'entraîne dans sa chute.

Castiel fronça les sourcils, surpris par ce qu'il entendait. Il savait que Gabriel s'inquiétait pour lui. Il n'avait jamais cessé de le faire depuis le jour de la mort de leurs parents. Mais il semblait résigné. Il semblait penser que Dean finirait par craquer. Et cela allait à l'encontre de son optimisme habituel, à l'encontre de tout ce qu'il avait dit jusque-là.

\- Je croyais que tu l'aimais bien, rappela-t-il un peu froidement.

\- Bien sûr que je l'aime... je le considère comme un frère mais... tu es et tu seras toujours ma priorité. Si tu me dis que Dean te rend heureux, alors parfait. Mais s'il te fait du mal... s'il finit par te décevoir, je n'aurai aucune pitié.

Castiel aurait pu protester. Il aurait pu dire à son frère qu'il savait Dean incapable de lui faire du mal, du moins intentionnellement. Mais il n'en avait pas la force. Et il savait que cela ne changerait rien à ce que son frère pensait. Cela ne l'empêcherait pas de continuer à s'inquiéter pour lui. C'était une perte de temps. Il choisit donc de s'abstenir.

\- Je serais prudent, se contenta-t-il de dire.

Au sourire de Gabriel, il sut que c'était exactement ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre. Il détourna ensuite le regard pour observer les alentours. Le soleil n'était pas encore couché mais il faisait déjà sombre. L'endroit semblait relativement calme. Mais Castiel savait qu'il aurait eu tort de ne pas se méfier. Il avait appris avec le temps à se méfier du calme apparent. Le monde était bien trop dangereux, à présent, pour se fier à ce qu'on voyait.

\- Tu crois qu'on pourra bientôt reprendre la route ? Demanda alors Gabriel dans son dos.

Castiel haussa les épaules. Il n'était pas médecin et il ne savait pas quand Dean serait suffisamment fort pour voyager à nouveau. Il n'avait pas envie de rester dans ce motel plus longtemps que nécessaire. Il ne s'y sentait pas à l'aise. Mais c'était à Rufus que Gabriel allait devoir poser cette question. C'était lui qui semblait plus à même de lui fournir une réponse juste.

\- J'en sais rien... j'espère.

\- J'espère aussi. Je n'aime pas cet endroit. Il me fiche la chair de poule.

Castiel ne put que hocher la tête en entendant cela. Il prit ensuite une grande inspiration et croisa ses bras sur son torse. Il faisait froid et il avait laissé sa veste dans la chambre de Dean. Il refusait toutefois d'y retourner. Il ne voulait surtout pas réveiller le jeune homme. Gabriel sembla le comprendre puisqu'il passa un bras autour des épaules de son frère pour l'attirer contre lui. C'était quelque chose qu'il faisait souvent. Et Castiel se pressa aussitôt contre son flanc pour absorber un peu de sa chaleur. C'était une position relativement inconfortable puisque Gabriel était nettement plus petit que lui. Mais il l'aimait par-dessus tout. Elle lui rappelait son enfance. Les jours où, triste et terrifié, il se blottissait contre son grand frère en espérant qu'il pourrait le protéger de tout et de tout le monde.

\- Comment il s'appelait ? Demanda alors Gabriel.

Castiel sourit tristement. Il n'avait pas besoin de lui demander des précisions. Il savait exactement de qui son frère parlait. Sur qui il l'interrogeait. Et il aurait pu refuser de répondre. Après tout, Dean ne l'avait pas autorisé à confier ses secrets à qui que ce soit. Mais il savait que Gabriel le garderait plus lui. Qu'il n'en parlerait pas au jeune homme.

\- Sam. Il était plus jeune. Et de toute évidence, il était brillant.

\- Je savais que Dean était un grand frère. C'était évident.

\- Vous vous ressemblez sur ce point.

Gabriel hocha la tête mais ne dit rien. Castiel ferma alors les yeux. Il laissa les secondes défiler sans bouger et sans parler. Il se sentait bien, contre son frère. Il se sentait en sécurité. Et après ce que Dean lui avait dit, il avait besoin de sentir Gabriel contre lui. Il était conscient d'avoir une chance incroyable. Et il était encore plus déterminé à en profiter au maximum.

Il venait tout juste de rouvrir les yeux quand il entendit un bruit dans la chambre de Dean. Il s'écarta de Gabriel et fit volte-face en un bond. Il tendit ensuite l'oreille et sursauta quand il entendit le jeune homme crier son nom.

Il s'élança aussitôt en direction de la chambre sans même prendre le temps de voir si son frère le suivait. Il ouvrit la porte avec violence et s'immobilisa aussitôt quand il vit Dean agenouillé sur le lit, toujours nu, la couverture ne masquant plus rien de son corps. Le jeune homme était penché au-dessus de Red et semblait totalement paniqué.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il... Dean ?

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas mais Castiel n'eut pas besoin de ses explications. Car ses yeux s'étaient posés sur Red et il devina aussitôt ce qui se passait. Le bandage que le chien avait autour du ventre était couvert de sang, et l'animal semblait inconscient. Castiel parcourut la distance qui le séparait du lit et se pencha au-dessus de Red. Il couinait doucement. C'était un soulagement : il était encore en vie. Mais visiblement, il n'allait pas bien.

\- Gabriel, va chercher Rufus, exigea-t-il alors.

Il savait que son frère était dans la pièce avec eux sans même avoir besoin de regarder par-dessus son épaule. Il pouvait sentir son regard dans son dos. Et dès qu'il eut fini de parler, il l'entendit sortir de la chambre en courant. En face de lui, Dean semblait totalement paniqué. Il respirait bruyamment et rapidement.

\- Il va mourir, hein ? Demanda-t-il alors.

Castiel ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Il n'était pas vétérinaire et n'avait aucune connaissance médicale. Et il était évident que la blessure de Red était plus sérieuse que ce qu'ils avaient pensé au début. Il était probable qu'il finisse par en mourir. Mais il ne pouvait pas dire ça.

\- Il va se battre, se contenta-t-il finalement de répondre.

Il était évident que Red avait caché la douleur qu'il devait ressentir depuis quelques jours. Il avait agi comme si tout allait bien. Sans doute parce qu'il avait cherché à rassurer Dean, ou parce qu'il était trop concentré sur la convalescence de son maître pour se soucier de lui-même. Et le simple fait qu'un animal soit capable d'un comportement aussi « humain » aurait pu lui paraître dingue. Mais il savait que Red n'était pas un chien comme les autres.

\- Je ne pourrais... je ne peux pas... pas sans lui, bafouilla Dean, tirant Castiel de ses songes.

Castiel savait que si Red venait à mourir, Dean serait dévasté. Il ne le disait jamais clairement mais il était évident qu'il aimait cet animal de tout son cœur. Et Castiel n'en revenait pas que la vie ait à nouveau choisi de s'acharner ainsi sur le jeune homme. Combien d'épreuves allait-elle lui imposer avant d'être satisfaite ?

\- Dean, tu dois rester calme. Red a besoin que tu sois là pour lui, d'accord ?

Dean hocha frénétiquement la tête avant de se pencher vers son chien pour appuyer son front contre le côté de son crâne.

\- Je suis là, mon grand, murmura-t-il alors.

Red bougea légèrement sa tête malgré son état et lécha rapidement la joue du jeune homme. C'était un geste d'une tendresse évidente. Castiel sentit son cœur se briser et dut détourner les yeux pour ne pas pleurer. Il se força à prendre de profondes inspirations avant de reporter son attention sur le jeune homme. Quelques secondes plus tard, Gabriel et Rufus pénétraient bruyamment dans la pièce.

\- Poussez-vous, ordonna Rufus en s'approchant du lit.

Castiel s'écarta aussitôt de son passage pour le laisser travailler. Il avait un sac dans une main et un vieux T-shirt dans l'autre, qu'il allait sans doute utiliser comme compresse. Castiel descendit du lit puis s'approcha de Dean. Il l'attrapa par l'épaule pour le faire reculer. Rufus avait besoin de manipuler Red et le jeune homme le gênait clairement.

\- Non, je ne vais pas le laisser, supplia Dean en luttant contre l'emprise de Castiel sur son épaule.

Ce dernier ne le relâcha pas pour autant et après quelques secondes, le jeune homme finit par reculer suffisamment pour laisser Rufus s'occuper de Red. Il finit même par descendre du lit. Castiel passa alors un bras autour de sa taille pour lui apporter un maximum de soutien.

\- Euh, Dean-o... je pense que tu devrais t'habiller, suggéra Gabriel.

Castiel réalisa alors que le jeune homme était toujours entièrement nu. Il ne semblait toutefois pas s'en soucier. Il avait le regard rivé sur Red et Castiel n'était même pas sûr qu'il avait entendu Gabriel parler. Il avait le corps parcouru de frissons et de larmes qui roulaient sur les joues. Castiel savait qu'il était incapable de bouger pour le moment. Il se tourna vers Gabriel.

\- Passe-moi ses vêtements.

Gabriel s'exécuta aussitôt après avoir refermé la porte derrière lui. Castiel savait que son frère était au moins aussi inquiet que Dean. Il s'était énormément attaché à Red, il l'avait même appelé « mon chien » à plusieurs reprises. Sa mort ne dévasterait pas uniquement leur compagnon, mais aussi Gabriel. Il espérait qu'en lui donnant quelque chose de concret à faire, il aiderait son frère à s'inquiéter un peu moins.

Il posa à son tour les yeux sur Rufus et Red pendant que Gabriel fouillait dans le sac de Dean en quête de vêtements relativement propres. L'homme avait retiré le bandage autour du ventre du chien et ce n'était pas beau à voir. La blessure s'était rouverte et saignait abondamment. Elle était visiblement infectée. La situation était clairement bien plus grave qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.

Il ne pouvait pas rester là à regarder Rufus travailler sans paniquer à son tour. Et Dean avait besoin qu'il reste calme. Qu'il soit là pour lui apporter un maximum de soutien. Il était important qu'il s'occupe pour ne pas perdre le contrôle.

Il fut sauvé par Gabriel qui s'était de nouveau approché pour lui donner les vêtements de Dean. Castiel les saisit en adressant un petit signe de la tête à son frère avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur le jeune homme.

\- Ok, Dean, je vais avoir besoin que tu m'aides, d'accord ? Tu dois t'habiller ou tu vas finir par prendre froid. Red a besoin que tu sois fort.

Dean ne répondit pas mais quand Castiel l'entraîna vers une chaise pour le faire s'asseoir, il ne chercha pas à lui échapper. Il se laissa manipuler sans réagir. Il ne semblait pas vraiment conscient de ce qui arrivait. Il avait les yeux rivés sur Red et n'avait visiblement aucune idée de ce que Castiel était en train de faire. Il s'assit toutefois sur la chaise sans protester.

Castiel lui saisit alors une jambe pour commencer à lui enfiler son caleçon avant d'en faire de même avec la deuxième. Il fut surpris quand Dean se souleva pour le laisser remonter son caleçon jusqu'à sa taille. Il agissait visiblement en pilote automatique. C'était effrayant.

Castiel jeta un coup d'œil à Gabriel par-dessus son épaule. Son frère était juste derrière lui, le regard rivé sur Dean. Il ne semblait pas vraiment savoir quoi faire, à présent. Et Castiel était inquiet pour lui également. Mais il ne pouvait pas tout gérer seul. Il devait avant tout se concentrer sur Dean.

Il entreprit de faire enfiler un jean au jeune homme. Il coopéra une nouvelle fois sans trop de difficultés. Castiel était essoufflé quand il attrapa le T-shirt de son compagnon. Il lui attrapa l'épaule pour le faire se pencher en avant. Il en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil au pansement dans son dos. Il n'y avait aucune trace de sang. Dean ne s'était visiblement pas fait mal dans sa panique. C'était un problème en moins.

Castiel réussit à manipuler Dean de sorte à ce qu'il enfile son T-shirt puis il ajouta une chemise pour le protéger du froid. Dans son état de panique, il serait encore plus sensible à la température.

Quand il eut terminé, il attrapa la couverture sur le deuxième lit de la chambre et la posa sur les épaules du jeune homme. Ce dernier l'attrapa dans ses mains pour la refermer correctement.

\- Rufus ? Finit par murmurer Dean après quelques secondes.

Sa voix semblait si faible et si fragile que Castiel n'aurait pas pu la reconnaître s'il n'avait pas vu ses lèvres bouger. Il sentit son cœur se fendre à nouveau et s'agenouilla aussitôt à côté de son compagnon avant de poser une main sur sa cuisse.

\- De toute évidence, la balle a touché un vaisseau sanguin. Ce n'est certainement pas une artère, sans quoi il serait déjà mort... mais il a perdu beaucoup de sang et...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase et Castiel savait que ce n'était pas bon signe. Il ne dit toutefois rien et sentit Dean se tendre à côté de lui.

\- Il va mourir ? Demanda le jeune homme dont le visage était à présent baigné de larmes.

\- Pas si l'hémorragie cesse. Il est extrêmement faible, mais il est solide. Je vais devoir suturer sa plaie. Mais je ne peux pas l'ouvrir et localiser le vaisseau endommagé. Je n'en suis pas capable, je ne ferais qu'aggraver les choses. Si la plaie cesse de saigner d'elle-même, il vivra. Le fait qu'il ne saigne plus est déjà une bonne chose.

Castiel se demandait comment Rufus pouvait en savoir autant. Comment il pouvait être aussi sûr de lui. Il se promit de poser la question s'il en avait l'occasion. Si Red s'en sortait. Si ce n'était pas le cas, il aurait bien d'autres choses en tête.

\- La seule chose qu'on peut faire, c'est attendre. Je vais suturer tout ça et lui refaire un bandage. Il faudra que quelqu'un veille sur lui. S'il passe la nuit, alors il s'en sortira. C'est tout ce que je peux dire, fiston.

Dean hocha la tête mais ne dit rien. Castiel, quant à lui, pria pour que Red soit suffisamment solide pour vaincre ses blessures. A côté de lui, Gabriel s'assit sur le sol. Il était évident qu'il ne partirait pas. Il resterait pour veiller sur Red. Et Castiel n'avait pas non plus l'intention de partir. Son frère et Dean avaient besoin de lui.

Rufus termina de soigner Red puis passa un nouveau bandage autour de son ventre. Quand il eut terminé, il rangea ses affaires et observa l'animal une seconde. Le temps sembla alors se suspendre, le silence dans la pièce uniquement perturbé par les respirations difficiles du chien de Dean. Tous les yeux étaient rivés sur le bandage. Tous attendaient de voir si du sang allait couler à nouveau. Quand il fut évident que ce ne serait pas le cas, Castiel entendit quelqu'un soupirer de soulagement. Il n'aurait pas su dire si c'était lui ou quelqu'un d'autre.

Rufus rangea ses affaires dans son sac puis recula d'un pas. Dean en profita pour reprendre sa place sur le lit et posa aussitôt une main sur le cou de Red. Castiel et Gabriel ne bougèrent pas.

\- Je vais monter la garde. Restez ici et prévenez-moi s'il y a quoi que ce soit, lança Rufus.

Castiel aurait voulu le remercier mais il était incapable de bouger. Incapable de parler. Il espérait que Rufus savait combien tout le monde lui était reconnaissant pour ce qu'il venait de faire. Il se promit de le remercier quand il le pourrait. En attendant, il devait veiller sur Dean.

Il entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir puis se refermer. Il se releva finalement et prit place à côté de Dean sur le lit. Gabriel, quant à lui, s'installa sur la chaise que le jeune homme avait libéré.

Personne ne dit rien durant ce qui sembla être une éternité. Castiel fut surpris de voir Dean le rompre en premier.

\- J'aurais dû savoir que quelque chose clochait... j'aurais dû le sentir. Il sait toujours quand je ne vais pas bien et moi, je... j'étais trop centré sur moi-même pour l'aider.

Castiel n'était pas surpris d'entendre Dean s'accuser de la sorte. C'était quelque chose qu'il faisait à chaque fois qu'un événement se produisait. Il semblait penser que tout était de sa faute. Et c'était insupportable à entendre. Ce fut toutefois Gabriel qui se chargea de protester en premier.

\- J'étais avec lui jusqu'à maintenant et je n'ai rien vu non plus. Si c'est de ta faute, alors c'est de la mienne aussi. Et c'est stupide de penser comme ça parce qu'il est évident que personne ne pouvait deviner qu'il allait mal. Il semblait bien.

Castiel posa à nouveau sa main sur le genou de Dean pour lui rappeler qu'il était là. Le jeune homme ne détourna toutefois pas ses yeux de son chien.

\- Peut-être n'en avait-il même pas conscience lui-même. Il semblait bien trop inquiet pour toi, ajouta Gabriel après quelques secondes.

Il semblait fatigué, las et inquiet. Castiel aurait aimé pouvoir le réconforter lui aussi. Mais sa priorité était Dean, pour le moment. Il espérait que son frère ne lui en voudrait pas.

\- Et en quoi ce que tu dis ne signifie pas que c'est de ma faute ? Demanda alors Dean avec une colère évidente.

Elle n'était pas dirigée contre Gabriel mais uniquement contre lui-même. Castiel ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais une nouvelle fois, son frère lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

\- Si lui ne le savait pas... alors comment aurais-tu pu le savoir, toi ?

\- J'aurais dû... je lui ai fait faux bond comme avec Sam... je manque à tout à mes devoirs et je suis... je suis inutile et incompétent et je me déteste.

Castiel en avait assez entendu. Il ne pouvait pas continuer à écouter le jeune homme s'auto-flageller de la sorte. Pas quand rien n'était de sa faute. Il n'était pas responsable de l'aggravation de la blessure de Red, pas plus qu'il n'était responsable de la mort de son frère ou de tout ce qui pouvait se passer de mauvais dans sa vie. Il était une victime au même titre que Sam ou que son chien. Il était temps qu'il le comprenne.

\- Dean, ça suffit, lança-t-il alors.

Le jeune homme tourna finalement le visage vers lui, visiblement surpris par son intervention. Il avait les yeux rougis par les larmes et son teint était incroyablement pâle. Castiel s'en voulut de remarquer à quel point cela faisait ressortir les taches de rousseur qui recouvraient son nez et ses joues.

\- Je sais que tu penses sincèrement être responsable de ce qui arrive... d'être responsable de la blessure de Red, de la mort de Sam et sans doute de tout un tas d'autres choses négatives. Mais tu te trompes. Tu as tort et je pense qu'il est grand temps pour que tu ouvres les yeux. Tu es une victime, Dean. Tu l'es au même titre que toutes les personnes qui ont perdu quelqu'un... de toutes celles qui sont mortes quand le monde a pris fin... au même titre que moi, Gabe, Sam, Red ou Rufus. Tu es une victime, tu n'es pas coupable. Tu n'as strictement rien à te reprocher. Tout le monde le sait ici. Et je suis sûr que Sam le savait aussi. Ce n'est sans doute pas facile à entendre pour toi mais tu n'es pas responsable de ce qui arrive. Tu n'aurais rien pu empêcher et tu vas finir par te détruire en continuant à le penser. Je refuse de te laisser faire.

\- Je refuse aussi, intervint alors Gabriel d'une voix forte.

Dean se mordillait la lèvre inférieure, visiblement à nouveau aux bords des larmes. Castiel savait qu'il allait probablement craquer et qu'il s'en voudrait ensuite. Qu'il se reprocherait à nouveau de ne pas avoir été capable de contenir des larmes et de garder un semblant de contrôle sur ses émotions. Mais personne ne le lui reprocherait. Il en avait besoin. Il était temps pour lui de se laisser enfin aller et d'évacuer un peu du chagrin immense qu'il ressentait en permanence. Il avait fait une partie du chemin en parlant de Sam à Castiel. Il devait continuer à avancer.

\- Il est normal de souffrir, Dean. Il est normal d'avoir peur. Et il est normal de se demander ce qu'on aurait pu faire différemment. Ce qui aurait pu arriver si on avait fait autre chose, si on avait choisi une autre route. Mais tu n'en retireras rien de bon. Quoi que tu puisses imaginer, ça ne changera rien à ce que tu vis. C'est cruel et c'est difficile. Mais c'est le monde dans lequel nous vivons et nous devons composer avec. Nous devons nous adapter. Il est évident pour quiconque te connaît un minimum que tu es quelqu'un de bien. Que tu fais partie des gentils. Il va falloir que tu nous croies, Dean. Il va falloir que tu nous fasses confiance sur ce point.

\- Cas, souffla le jeune homme en détournant les yeux.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Dean, conclut Castiel.

Il ne se passa rien pendant les quelques secondes qui suivirent. Puis brusquement et sans prévenir, Dean se jeta dans ses bras, manquant de le faire basculer en arrière. Castiel réussit à rester à genoux malgré la force de l'impact. Dean enfouit aussitôt son visage dans son cou et Castiel referma ses bras autour de sa taille pour le serrer contre lui. Il avait conscience de l'image qu'ils devaient donner. Ils étaient toujours à genoux sur le lit, Red allongé juste à côté de Dean et Gabriel se tenait quelque part dans la chambre, le regard probablement rivé sur eux. Mais Castiel savait que son frère ne jugerait pas leur compagnon. Qu'il devait probablement les trouver mignons ainsi enlacés malgré la gravité de la situation. Il n'avait pas honte de serrer le jeune homme dans ses bras. Il n'avait pas honte d'avoir besoin de sentir son corps contre le sien. Voir Red lutter pour vivre lui avait rappelé une nouvelle fois à quel point il était passé près de perdre Dean. Gordon aurait pu réussir. Il s'en était fallu de peu. Et il avait besoin de sentir Dean contre lui pour se rassurer sur le fait qu'il allait bien. Qu'il était toujours là. Qu'il ne l'avait pas perdu.

\- Cas... je ne peux pas... s'il meurt, je ne pourrais pas me le pardonner, confia Dean entre deux sanglots.

\- Il est fort... Red va se battre et je sais qu'il fera en sorte d'aller mieux. Tu dois croire en lui, Dean. Il a besoin que tu croies en lui.

Le jeune homme hocha alors la tête contre son cou et Castiel déposa un baiser sur le côté de son crâne. Il chercha ensuite Gabriel du regard. Son frère avait quitté sa chaise pour se planter au pied du lit. Il avait les bras croisés sur son torse et la tête inclinée sur le côté. Il souriait tristement, visiblement ému par ce qu'il voyait.

\- J'ai besoin de toi, Cas, murmura ensuite Dean.

Castiel ferma alors les yeux.

\- Je suis là et je n'ai pas l'intention de t'abandonner.

\- C'est ce que Sam disait aussi.

\- Il ne t'a pas abandonné, Dean. S'il avait pu, je sais qu'il serait resté avec toi. Il ne t'aurait jamais quitté volontairement. C'est pareil pour Red. Et c'est pareil pour Gabe et moi.

\- Vraiment ?

Castiel déposa un nouveau baiser sur le crâne de Dean. Il allait le rassurer à nouveau mais son frère prit la parole avant lui.

\- Oui, vraiment. Fini les erreurs et fini les séparations. On reste ensemble quoi qu'il arrive. On a besoin de toi au moins autant que tu as besoin de nous. C'est évident, et je suis désolé de ne pas l'avoir vu avant.

Dean renifla dans le cou de Castiel mais ne dit rien. Ce dernier rouvrit les yeux et adressa un petit sourire à son frère. Il savait qu'il ne s'agissait pas de paroles en l'air. Gabriel venait de prendre un engagement. Il s'y tiendrait et ne ferait jamais faux bon à Dean. Pas maintenant qu'il avait compris combien le jeune homme était vulnérable, combien il était différent de l'image qu'il donnait en permanence.

\- Je vais vous laisser tous les deux. Vous n'avez pas besoin de moi et... je reviendrai voir comment Red se porte dans quelques minutes.

Castiel ne voulait pas que son frère se sente obligé de quitter la pièce. Il était évident qu'il avait envie de rester et qu'il voulait veiller sur Red pour être sûr qu'il allait bien. Mais il ne savait pas ce que Dean pensait de sa présence.

Il suivit son frère des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il soit arrivé à la porte et fut surpris quand il sentit Dean reculer son visage de son cou pour regarder Gabriel à nouveau. Ce dernier s'immobilisa, visiblement surpris, lui aussi.

\- Non, déclara alors Dean.

Il se leva doucement du lit et s'approcha de Gabriel d'une démarche bizarrement assurée pour quelqu'un qui venait de craquer avec autant de violence. Castiel ne savait pas bien ce qu'il avait en tête mais il n'avait pas l'intention d'intervenir. C'était un moment important pour la relation de Dean avec son frère. Et il devait les laisser le gérer seul.

\- Non, répéta Dean en attrapant la main de Gabriel pour la retirer de la poignée de la porte.

Il força ensuite Gabriel à lui faire face avant de le prendre dans ses bras pour le serrer contre lui. Le visage de Gabriel atterrit dans son torse alors que Dean baissait la tête pour appuyer son front contre l'épaule de son compagnon. Castiel sentit alors des larmes rouler sur ses joues. Il avait su bien avant ça que le jeune homme tenait à Gabriel, qu'il le considérait un peu comme un grand frère. Mais il ne l'avait jamais vu se montrer aussi affectueux avec lui. C'était une grande première. Et il n'était pas le seul surpris. Gabriel semblait totalement perdu. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réagir au bout desquelles il finit tout de même pas passer ses bras autour de la taille de Dean.

\- Non, tu restes. Tu fais partie de la famille, souffla le jeune homme après encore quelques instants.

C'était exactement ce que Gabriel avait besoin d'entendre. Castiel en était persuadé. L'idée que son frère et Dean puisse former un couple lui faisait plaisir. Il ne voulait que le bonheur de son frère et il ne s'opposerait jamais à quelque chose qui pourrait le rendre heureux. Mais il avait dû se sentir de trop, mis à l'écart. Et Dean venait de lui donner ce dont il avait besoin pour être rassuré. Pour comprendre enfin que malgré tout ce qui pouvait se passer entre Castiel et lui, Gabriel ne serait jamais mis de côté. Qu'il avait lui aussi une place importante dans le cœur de Dean.

\- D'accord, Dean... d'accord, je reste, finit par dire Gabriel d'une voix qui trahissait clairement son émotion.

Ils restèrent ainsi enlacés durant un long moment puis Dean recula doucement avant de poser ses mains sur les épaules de Gabriel.

\- Red t'aime beaucoup. Il n'est pas le seul et... je sais... enfin, je suis convaincu qu'il a besoin que tu restes.

Ce n'était pas ce que Dean voulait dire et Castiel, comme Gabriel, le savait pertinemment. Ce que le jeune homme cherchait à faire comprendre à son compagnon était qu'il avait besoin de Gabriel reste. Qu'il voulait l'avoir à ses côtés dans cette épreuve. Ce qui venait de se passer avait clairement renforcé leurs liens. Ils formaient une famille, à présent. Elle n'était pas parfaite et il leur manquerait toujours plusieurs personnes mais ils étaient là les uns pour les autres. Et c'était la seule chose qui comptait vraiment à leurs yeux.

Dean retira finalement ses mains des épaules de Gabriel mais lui attrapa le bras pour le conduire jusqu'au lit. Il ne le relâcha que lorsqu'il se réinstalla à genoux à côté de Red. Il posa ensuite à nouveau une main sur le cou de son chien puis l'autre sur le genou de Castiel.

\- Il va avoir besoin de nous trois quand il se réveillera. Et tu as promis de ne pas m'abandonner non plus.

Castiel jeta un coup d'œil à son frère et ne fut pas surpris de voir qu'il avait lui aussi les larmes aux yeux. C'était un moment important et crucial qui marquait un nouveau départ pour eux. Il était à présent évident qu'ils ne seraient plus capables de fonctionner les uns sans les autres. Et quand Gabriel posa son regard sur lui, Castiel sut aussitôt que son frère en avait pris conscience aussi.

\- Je tiens toujours mes promesses, se contenta finalement de dire Gabriel.

Il n'avait pas besoin de se lancer dans un grand discours ou d'en dire beaucoup plus. Mais Castiel savait exactement ce qu'il entendait par là. Il venait de prendre Dean sous son aile. Et à présent, dans son cœur, le jeune homme avait une importance similaire à celle de Castiel. Il était devenu son petit frère même s'ils n'étaient pas liés par le sang. Mais Gabriel avait toujours dit que la famille ne s'arrêtait pas uniquement aux liens du sang. Et il savait combien Dean avait besoin de quelqu'un vers qui se tourner. D'une figure fraternelle qui lui avait toujours manqué. Gabriel était parfaitement d'accord pour tenir ce rôle.

\- Parfait, souffla Dean après quelques secondes.

Il se pencha ensuite vers Red jusqu'à ce que son visage ne soit plus qu'à quelques centimètres de la tête de son chien.

\- Tu entends ça, mon grand ? Toute ta famille est là et elle a besoin de toi, alors tu as intérêt à te battre pour elle.

Il déposa ensuite un rapide baiser sur le museau de Red avant de se redresser. Castiel passa aussitôt un bras autour de sa taille. Il était conscient de la gravité de la blessure du chien de Dean. Mais il avait la conviction qu'il allait s'en sortir. Il n'aurait pas su dire ce qui le rendait aussi sûr, mais il n'avait plus aucun doute. Red allait vivre. Il allait surmonter cette blessure puis il allait se réveiller. Et quand Dean et lui iraient mieux, ils reprendraient la route tous ensemble. Ils trouveraient peut-être un jour un endroit où se poser. Le jeune homme finirait peut-être par accepter l'idée de ne plus rouler constamment. De ne plus fuir ce qui le terrifiait autant. Mais si ce n'était pas le cas et s'il refusait de rester quelque part, alors Castiel et Gabriel seraient avec lui. Car ils savaient à présent que leur sécurité et leur bien-être ne passaient pas nécessairement par un endroit où ils seraient entourés de gens armés. Ils passaient pas la présence de Dean et Red à leur côtés. Il leur avait fallu trop de temps pour le comprendre, sans doute. Et cela avait failli leur coûter cher. Mais maintenant qu'ils en avaient pris conscience, rien ne pourrait jamais les faire changer d'avis.


	25. Nouveau départ

**Bonjour,**

 **Voici le 25ème chapitre. Il comporte une scène de sexe (à vrai dire, ce chapitre n'est presque que du sexe).**

 **Merci comme toujours pour votre fidélité. Et bien sûr, merci à Elyrine pour ses corrections.**

 **A lundi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **21 guns de Green Day**

 **Chapitre 25 : Nouveau départ**

 _« Il est parfois important de savoir prendre un nouveau départ. C'est une idée que la majorité des gens trouvent effrayante. Et c'est normal. Parce qu'elle implique d'abandonner tout ce qu'on connaît derrière pour se lancer dans l'inconnu. On sait ce qu'on perd mais pas ce qu'on trouvera. C'est tellement plus facile de se raccrocher à ce qu'on possède même si on n'est pas totalement heureux. Plus facile que d'accepter l'idée qu'on peut trouver mieux ailleurs mais que cela implique de prendre un risque. On ressent tous ce besoin à un moment ou à un autre. Et il faut savoir rassemble son courage et se lancer. J'ai confiance en toi, Dean. Je sais que quand tu seras confronté à cette décision cruciale, tu sauras faire le bon choix. Ton nouveau départ ne se manifestera pas forcément par un changement de décor. Peut-être que ce sera uniquement une nouvelle façon de voir la vie ? Des sentiments que tu accepteras enfin de ressentir ? Une nouvelle personne ? Ou peut-être cela impliquera-t-il que tu quittes un endroit pour un autre. Personne ne le sait. Mais tu devras saisir cette chance, si tu veux continuer. Et je sais que tu en es capable. Le tout est que tu le croies aussi. »_

 _Journal de Sam Winchester. 14 août 2016.  
_

Red avait fini par se réveiller après quelques heures. Dean avait gardé les yeux rivés sur lui jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par bouger à nouveau. Il avait d'abord ouvert les yeux puis avait posé son regard sur Dean. Il avait enfin léché doucement sa main comme pour lui signifier qu'il allait mieux. Dean avait réussi à contrôler ses émotions en le voyant faire, mais il savait que son soulagement était évident et qu'il était partagé par ses deux amis. Gabriel était aussitôt allé chercher Rufus. Castiel, quant à lui, était resté à côté de lui. Dean était conscient de lui devoir beaucoup. Il savait que s'il ne l'avait pas eu avec lui durant ces heures compliquées, il n'aurait jamais réussi à les surmonter. Il se promit de le remercier convenablement quand il en aurait l'occasion.

Rufus leur confirma alors que Red allait s'en sortir. Il avait juste besoin de quelques jours de repos. Mais il était totalement sorti d'affaire. Il rappela à nouveau combien il était fort et solide et combien il le trouvait impressionnant. Dean partageait son avis. Mais il n'était pas surpris. Il savait que son chien était capable de surmonter bien plus de choses que la majorité des humains qui l'entouraient. Il avait un courage que bien peu de gens possédaient et une force qui ne pouvait que pousser ceux qui le regardaient à l'admirer plus encore.

Quand Rufus finit son examen, il conseilla à Dean d'aller se reposer à son tour. Rester debout une partie de la nuit l'avait forcé à puiser dans ses dernières réserves et il était visiblement à bout de forces. De plus, il avait toujours une blessure dont il devait guérir. Il était temps pour lui d'aller se coucher.

Dean protesta, même s'il savait que Rufus avait raison. Il détestait l'idée de laisser Red seul. Gabriel proposa alors de continuer à veiller sur lui. Il proposa à Dean de rester avec lui pendant quelques heures avant de venir le réveiller pour qu'il prenne le relais.

Le jeune homme avait entièrement confiance en son ami. Il savait combien Gabriel aimait Red et qu'il le considérait en partie comme son chien, à présent. Il était convaincu que son ami ne manquerait pas à sa promesse. Il veillerait sur Red comme il aurait veillé sur Castiel ou sur Dean, ne le quitterait pas des yeux et serait là pour lui s'il en avait besoin. Il savait également que Red aimait beaucoup Gabriel. Il l'avait accepté rapidement, sans doute même à la seconde où il l'avait vu pour la première fois. C'était en partie ce qui avait convaincu Dean de suivre Gabriel, de lui laisser une chance. Son chien avait compris avant lui que Gabriel était quelqu'un de bien et il ne s'était pas trompé.

Il accepta donc la proposition de son ami. Il aurait préféré rester dans la même chambre que Red pour dormir, mais il n'y avait qu'un seul lit et il voulait que son chien soit installé le plus confortablement possible. Il était également convaincu qu'il ne réussirait jamais à dormir si Red était là. Il se sentirait contraint de garder un œil sur lui.

Il prit quelques secondes pour expliquer à Red qu'il allait revenir. Il n'était pas sûr que son chien pouvait le comprendre mais il en avait besoin. Il lui assura à l'oreille qu'il était fier de lui. Qu'il l'aimait de tout son cœur et qu'il comptait sur lui pour se remettre rapidement. Il lui jura enfin de se rétablir de son côté pour repartir sur la route le plus rapidement possible. Red lui lécha la joue quand il eut fini. Dean prit cela pour un accord.

Il descendit ensuite du lit puis, après avoir remercié Gabriel et Castiel, quitta la chambre en silence. Rufus l'accompagna jusqu'à celle où Gabriel et lui avaient dormi jusque là. Dean y pénétra aussitôt. Il fut surpris quand Rufus le laissa seul, expliquant qu'il devait encore monter la garde jusqu'à ce que Castiel ou Gabriel soient prêts à prendre le relais. Dean le remercia d'un signe de la tête.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il fut seul dans la chambre qu'il réalisa combien il était effectivement épuisé. Il avait beaucoup dormi ces derniers jours, mais il n'avait pas réellement récupéré. Il avait besoin de quelques heures de sommeil en plus.

Il se déshabilla jusqu'à ne plus être qu'en boxer avant de se glisser sous les couvertures du lit le plus loin de la porte. Dormir ainsi dévêtu était un luxe qu'il n'avait plus eu depuis le début de l'apocalypse. Il avait rapidement appris que s'endormir déshabillé était risqué : si on devait prendre la fuite dans la précipitation, on devait le faire en sous-vêtements. Il avait donc pris l'habitude de dormir entièrement habillé et chaussé, au cas où. Mais il avait toujours préféré dormir en caleçon et était content de pouvoir s'accorder ce luxe, pour cette fois.

Il s'endormit dès que sa tête se posa sur l'oreiller. Il ne rêva pas mais ne cauchemarda pas non plus. Il fut juste absorbé par le néant. Et quand il en émergea, il eut la sensation qu'il ne s'était écoulé que quelques secondes.

Il ne sut pas tout de suite ce qui l'avait réveillé. La chambre était plongée dans le noir et il eut besoin de quelques secondes pour faire le point. Il se tourna sur le dos et se frotta longuement les yeux. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il tourna finalement la tête en direction de la porte qu'il comprit ce qui l'avait tiré du sommeil.

Castiel était assis sur le lit à côté du sien. Il ne dormait pas mais avait les yeux rivés sur Dean. Le jeune homme l'observa une seconde avant de lui sourire.

\- Tu sais que regarder les gens dormir a un côté pervers qui en mettrait plus d'un mal à l'aise, lança-t-il à son ami en se tournant sur le côté.

Il posa sa tête sur sa main et regarda Castiel hausser les épaules. Il ne semblait pas réellement gêné d'avoir été surpris en train d'observer ainsi le jeune homme et Dean n'était pas surpris de le trouver là. Il savait que Castiel ressentait le besoin de veiller sur lui, qu'il le faisait juste pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Pour être là s'il faisait un nouveau cauchemar. Cela aurait pu le gêner. Mais cela le touchait, plus qu'il n'aurait su le dire.

\- Cas ?

Le silence de son ami commençait à l'inquiéter. Maintenant que son cerveau était réveillé, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi Castiel ne disait rien. Pourquoi il semblait aussi perturbé. Le jeune homme se redressa aussitôt.

\- Est-ce que Red va bien ?

Castiel hocha aussitôt la tête. Dean laissa échapper un long soupir de soulagement. Il ne se rallongea toutefois pas et opta pour rester assis, son dos appuyé contre la tête du lit derrière lui. Il remonta ensuite ses genoux contre son corps et les entoura de ses bras. Dans cette position, il ne regardait plus Castiel. Mais il pouvait toujours sentir sa présence. Et elle lui apportait un réconfort immense.

\- Il dort toujours. Gabriel est avec lui. J'avais besoin de me dégourdir les jambes et de réfléchir un peu. Je... il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais te dire, Dean, mais je ne suis pas sûr que tu vas apprécier de l'entendre. Et je déteste l'idée de te mettre en colère. En même temps, je pense sincèrement qu'il est temps que quelqu'un te le dise.

Dean fronça les sourcils, surpris par le ton sérieux de son ami. Il était conscient que les choses avaient considérablement changé entre eux. Ils étaient bien plus proches, maintenant que Dean lui avait parlé de Sam. Il lui avait accordé sa totale confiance et cela donnait à Castiel le droit de se montrer entièrement honnête avec lui en retour. Il espérait juste que cette conversation ne les pousserait pas à se disputer. Il n'en avait ni la force ni l'envie.

\- Je t'écoute, souffla-t-il finalement.

Il entendit Castiel se lever puis sentit le matelas bouger quand son ami prit place à côté de lui. Il ne fut pas surpris quand une main se posa sur son genou. C'était un geste tendre auquel il était habitué, à présent. Et qu'il avait appris à apprécier.

\- Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça, Dean. Je peux comprendre que tu aies besoin de te sentir proche de Sam et... je sais que c'est important pour toi mais ton attitude va finir par te conduire à ta perte. Il est temps pour toi de prendre un nouveau départ.

Dean ne comprenait pas pourquoi Castiel avait choisi d'aborder ce sujet maintenant. Il n'était pas sûr d'ailleurs de comprendre ce que son ami entendait par « nouveau départ ». Il était conscient que son attitude n'était pas saine et qu'il tournait en rond. Qu'il prenait des risques inconsidérés juste parce qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à abandonner Sam derrière lui. Mais il avait eu la sensation d'être clair avec Castiel en lui disant qu'il refusait de changer d'attitude. Et il avait cru que son ami l'avait accepté.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda-t-il pour obtenir des précisions.

Tu n'as que de mauvais souvenirs, ici. Je sais que c'est en Californie que tu as perdu Sam. Je sais que c'est ici que sa femme est morte et... ici que tu as songé à en finir. Cet endroit n'a rien à t'apporter. Et je crois qu'il est temps pour toi de le quitter. Il est temps pour toi de laisser derrière tous ces mauvais souvenirs et d'essayer de t'en créer de nouveaux ailleurs. A force de rester au même endroit, tu vas finir par te faire entièrement submerger par ces mauvais souvenirs et tu pourrais ne plus arriver à te relever. Je refuse d'assister à ça. On pourrait... on pourrait aller voir Sam une dernière fois avant de quitter l'État et tu pourrais revenir plus tard si tu en ressentais le besoin. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je te reprocherais. Mais tu ne peux pas rester ici.

Dean ne répondit rien pendant de longues secondes. Il savait au plus profond de lui que Castiel avait raison. Il le savait même depuis un moment, maintenant. Il pouvait sentir le poids de tous ses mauvais souvenirs l'affaiblir un peu plus jour après jour. Mais il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir s'en débarrasser en quittant la Californie. Et il avait la sensation qu'en franchissant la frontière de l'État, il abandonnerait Sam derrière lui. Qu'il le perdrait une seconde fois. Il était convaincu de ne pas en avoir la force.

\- Si je pars... Cas, si je pars, c'est comme si je l'abandonnais une bonne fois pour toute. Comme s'il ne comptait plus vraiment... je sais que ce n'est pas logique et que tu as sans doute tout un tas d'arguments sensés pour me prouver que je me trompe. Mais c'est ce que je ressens et ce n'est pas facile d'oublier ça pour faire ce qui est raisonnable.

Castiel retira sa main de son genou pour la passer autour de sa taille. Dean vint aussitôt se blottir contre lui, sa tête atterrissant dans son cou. Il était surpris de ne pas être en colère contre son ami. Il était juste résigné, las et impuissant. Il avait la sensation de mener un combat qu'il ne pourrait jamais remporter. Il avait envie que cela change. Il n'était juste pas sûr d'en être capable.

\- C'est justement là où tu te trompes, Dean. Réfléchis. Quelle est la chose la plus précieuse que tu possèdes ? Quelle est la chose qui te rappelle le plus ton frère ?

La réponse était évidente et Dean n'hésita pas avant de la prononcer.

\- Son journal. Et le pendentif qu'il m'a offert quand on était enfants.

Castiel déposa un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne.

\- Ces deux choses ne te quitteront pas. Tu les emporteras avec toi où que tu ailles. Il en va de même avec tous les souvenirs que tu conserves de ton frère. Il ne reste plus rien de lui ici mis à part son corps et... peut-être que tu ne crois pas en ces choses mais en ce qui me concerne, je pense que lorsqu'on meurt, notre âme quitte notre corps et... ce qui reste derrière n'est plus qu'un corps vide de tout ce qu'on a été. De tout ce qu'on a aimé et de tout ce qui a fait de nous la personne qu'on était par le passé. Il ne reste de nous plus que les souvenirs que nos proches gardent. Tu n'abandonneras pas Sam en partant. Parce qu'il vit aujourd'hui à l'intérieur de toi. Il t'accompagnera où que tu ailles. Il est là, et il sera toujours là. Rester ici ne fait que te rappeler ce que tu as perdu. C'est te forcer à revivre encore et encore le pire moment de ton existence. Et cela finira par te tuer. Je suis sûr que ton frère aurait été du même avis que moi. Il est temps de partir.

Dean ferma les yeux et prit quelques secondes pour assimiler ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il savait que Castiel avait raison. Il ne restait plus rien de Sam ici. Il n'oublierait pas son frère simplement parce qu'il quitterait l'État où il était mort, et cela l'aiderait sans doute à accepter enfin sa mort et à avancer pour de bon. Mais il avait encore du mal à envisager l'idée. Il allait avoir besoin de temps pour se décider.

\- Je ne sais pas si j'en aurais la force, confia-t-il d'une voix faible.

\- Je ne te demande pas de te décider maintenant. On ne pourra pas prendre la route avant plusieurs jours, de toute façon. Mais je veux que tu y réfléchisses. Je veux que tu prennes en compte ce que je t'ai dit.

\- Et si je dis non ? Est-ce que vous partirez sans moi ?

Dean ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre qu'à force de s'obstiner, il finisse par perdre Gabriel et Castiel. Ils finiraient peut-être par se lasser de son incapacité à quitter l'État, de sa dépression permanente et de ses crises d'angoisse.

\- Bien sûr que non, Dean. On ne t'abandonnera pas. Peu importe ce que tu décides, on sera toujours là pour toi. On forme une famille, à présent, et ce ne sont pas des liens qui peuvent se défaire facilement. Si tu penses que tu n'es pas prêt et si tu crois que rester en Californie est la meilleure chose à faire pour toi... alors on restera.

\- -Même si vous pensez que c'est stupide ?

Ce n'est pas stupide, Dean. Tu n'es pas stupide.

Le jeune homme hocha alors la tête avant de s'écarter doucement de l'épaule de Castiel pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il avait besoin de s'assurer qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un mensonge. Son père lui avait toujours dit qu'il était possible de deviner si quelqu'un mentait ou non en regardant ses yeux. Qu'ils étaient le miroir de l'âme et que même le meilleur des comédiens était incapable de changer ça. Et quand ses yeux se posèrent dans ceux de son ami, il fut certain qu'il disait la vérité. Il y avait quelque chose dans ses iris bleus qui démontrait son honnêteté, sa tendresse et son affection évidente pour Dean. Peut-être même un peu plus que ça. Mais le jeune homme n'était pas encore prêt à l'affronter.

\- Je veux bien y réfléchir, concéda-t-il alors.

Castiel lui sourit puis déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres. Les choses avaient définitivement changé entre eux. Avant qu'il ne lui parle de Sam, Castiel n'aurait jamais initié un tel contact sans que Dean lui ait donné son accord. Ou sans que ce soit dans la passion du moment. Ce baiser n'était pas un moyen d'obtenir plus. Juste un geste tendre pour le faire se sentir bien. Dean sentit son cœur s'emballer aussitôt.

Mais je ne te promets rien et... si je dois partir... si je dois le faire, alors j'aurai besoin de lui dire au revoir. J'aurai besoin d'aller le voir une dernière fois. Et ce ne sera probablement pas beau à voir. Je n'ai aucune idée de la façon dont je réagirais une fois là-bas mais ce dont je suis sûr, en revanche, c'est que ça risque de me détruire. Et j'aurais besoin que tu sois là pour m'aider à me reconstruire. Ça risque de prendre du temps.

\- Je serai là, Dean. Je serai toujours là pour toi. Peu importe ce que tu me demanderas, je ferai toujours en sorte de te le donner. Tu peux compter sur moi.

Dean sentit sa gorge se nouer mais il se força à ravaler ses sanglots. Il avait suffisamment pleuré ces derniers jours. Il en avait assez de ne pas être capable de conserver le contrôle sur ses émotions. Il était temps pour lui de reprendre le dessus. Il savait toutefois qu'en restant ainsi à écouter Castiel, il serait incapable de se maîtriser. Il choisit donc de faire en sorte de se changer les idées. Il écrasa ses lèvres contre celles de son ami et mit dans ce baiser tout l'affection et la gratitude qu'il avait pour lui. Il ne savait pas si Castiel accepterait de jouer le jeu, mais il en avait besoin.

Pendant quelques secondes, son ami ne réagit pas. Puis doucement, il remua ses lèvres contre celles de Dean. Il était tendre là où le jeune homme était agressif et passionné. Il était calme là où Dean avait la sensation de perdre entièrement le contrôle. Et à force de patience, il réussit à calmer le rythme des lèvres du jeune homme. Il finit par introduire sa langue dans sa bouche avant de le contraindre à s'installer sur le dos pour prendre place au-dessus de lui.

Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser pendant de longues minutes avant d'y mettre un terme. Dean pouvait sentir son érection presser douloureusement contre le tissu de son boxer. Il était surpris de la rapidité avec laquelle son corps réagissait en présence de Castiel. Par la force de ce qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'ils s'embrassaient. Il n'avait jamais rien ressenti de tel. Mais il n'avait pas peur. Il se sentait bien.

\- Cas, j'ai envie de toi, confia-t-il alors sans réellement s'en rendre compte.

Il ferma aussitôt les yeux. Il n'était pas sûr que son ami était prêt à lui donner ce dont il avait tellement besoin. Ce dont il avait tellement envie. Il n'était pas sûr non plus que ce soit le bon moment pour exiger quoi que ce soit de ce genre. Il se prépara donc à un refus et fut surpris quand Castiel l'embrassa à nouveau.

\- Tu es sûr de toi ?

Dean rouvrit les yeux et hocha la tête. Il en était sûr depuis un moment, maintenant. Il avait peur. Il ne savait pas bien à quoi s'attendre. Mais il en avait terriblement envie. Il voulait faire l'amour avec Castiel, et il voulait le faire maintenant. Parce qu'il savait que les prochains jours seraient difficiles pour lui. Quelle que soit sa décision, il devrait en assumer les conséquences. Et il n'aurait sans doute pas la tête à faire quoi que ce soit de ce genre une fois qu'il aurait revu la tombe de Sam. Il avait besoin de le faire maintenant pour avoir quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher quand tout deviendrait trop difficile à nouveau.

\- Je suis sûr.

Castiel lui sourit gentiment.

\- D'accord, Dean. Mais si tu changes d'avis... si tu as le moindre doute, alors il faudra que tu me le dises. On arrêtera immédiatement. Et je ne serai pas en colère. Je ne t'en voudrai pas. Je veux que ce moment soit parfait pour toi, d'accord ?

\- D'accord, murmura Dean, touché par ce qu'il entendait.

Castiel prit alors une grande inspiration avant d'embrasser le jeune homme à nouveau. Il ne s'attarda toutefois pas sur ses lèvres et déposa des baisers rapides sur ses joues, son nez puis son cou. Il recula ensuite sur le lit pour l'embrasser sur le torse, accordant une attention particulière à chacun de ses tétons puis à son nombril. Quand il eut atteint sa taille, Dean était à bout de souffle mais toujours aussi sûr de lui. Castiel leva les yeux dans sa direction et le jeune homme hocha la tête pour lui signifier que tout allait bien.

Il retint son souffle quand Castiel lui retira son boxer avant de pousser un long cri quand son ami prit son sexe dans sa bouche. Par le passé, il s'était retrouvé plusieurs fois dans la même position avec d'autres partenaires. Il avait toujours pris énormément de plaisir. Mais jamais aucune n'avait été comme Castiel. Son ami faisait tout avec un enthousiasme et un plaisir évidents. Il aimait donner plus encore que recevoir. Il était épatant. Mais, bien qu'incroyablement agréable, ce n'était pas ce dont Dean avait besoin cette fois. Il refusait de jouir maintenant.

\- Cas... pas comme ça... je... s'il te plaît, bafouilla-t-il pour le faire comprendre à son ami.

Ce dernier relâcha alors son sexe mais resta entre ses jambes. Dean les écarta alors suffisamment pour qu'il puisse avoir accès au muscle qui se dissimulait entre ses fesses. Il continuait d'être gêné en sentant Castiel proche d'une partie aussi intime de son anatomie, mais il savait combien il y prenait du plaisir. Et il savait également que c'était nécessaire avant de passer aux choses sérieuses. Il ferma toutefois les yeux et sentit ses joues rougir quand Castiel pressa sa langue entre ses fesses. C'était une sensation incroyable. Un acte qu'il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir autant apprécier. De toute évidence, il n'était pas le seul à y prendre du plaisir s'il s'en tenait aux gémissement que Castiel poussait. Il posa sa main sur l'arrière du crâne de son ami pour le garder proche de lui et commença à onduler doucement des hanches. Il y avait un contraste évident entre la tension qui durcissait tous les muscles de son corps et la façon dont celui que Castiel préparait du bout de la langue se détendait doucement. C'était paradoxal et c'était absolument merveilleux. Dean était conscient de gémir, conscient de paraître sans doute totalement désespéré. Mais il s'en contrefichait. Il savait que Castiel ne le jugerait pas.

Il se tendit sensiblement quand il sentit un premier doigt presser contre lui. Il serra les dents alors qu'il pénétrait doucement à l'intérieur de son corps. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Castiel faisait ça mais la sensation restait étrange pour Dean. Il ne pouvait pas empêcher son corps de percevoir ce geste comme n'étant pas naturel. Il se força à prendre des grandes inspirations puis à expirer lentement par le nez jusqu'à ce que la légère douleur de la pénétration disparaisse enfin.

Quand Castiel effleura sa prostate, il poussa un nouveau cri. Son ami en profita pour ajouter un deuxième doigt, puis un troisième après encore quelques minutes.

Castiel était incroyablement patient. Dean était conscient d'avoir de la chance. D'autres auraient probablement raccourci la préparation pour passer aussitôt au reste. Mais son ami mettait du cœur à l'ouvrage. Il faisait aller et venir ses doigts à l'intérieur de Dean avec douceur et détermination. Il cherchait sa prostate à chaque fois. Et quand il ajouta à nouveau sa langue, le jeune homme dut imaginer Bobby en maillot de bain pour ne pas s'abandonner à son orgasme.

\- Cas, Cas, je suis prêt, assura-t-il après quelques minutes de plus.

Castiel se redressa alors après avoir retiré ses doigts de lui. Il descendit du lit pour se déshabiller avant de monter à genoux sur le rebord. Il étudia Dean une seconde, sa lèvre inférieure emprisonnée entre ses dents. Le jeune homme avait une vague idée de l'image qu'il devait renvoyer. Il était allongé sur le dos, les jambes écartées, les hanches légèrement soulevées pour faciliter la tâche à son ami. Son sexe reposait sur son ventre et semblait prêt à exploser. Il avait probablement les joues rouges et les yeux brillants, son front était couvert de sueur et il respirait trop vite et trop fort. Il n'eut toutefois pas le temps d'en avoir honte. Car ce qu'il lut sur le visage de Castiel le rassura aussitôt. Il ne le trouvait pas ridicule. Bien au contraire, il semblait totalement fasciné.

\- Cas ?

\- Dean, tu es... tu es magnifique... merveilleux et... je n'en reviens toujours pas de la chance que j'ai de... du cadeau que tu me fais.

Dean se souvenait du jour où il avait perdu sa virginité. Il avait été particulièrement maladroit et le moment n'avait pas duré suffisamment longtemps. Il se souvenait également des rares filles pour lesquelles il avait été le premier, ensuite. Ce n'était pas simple à gérer. Il avait toujours fait en sorte de se montrer le plus délicat possible. Il s'était senti honoré. Humble. Et visiblement, Castiel ressentait quelque chose de similaire à cet instant précis. Dean avait beau avoir presque trente ans, il était sur le point de perdre une nouvelle fois sa virginité. Il n'y avait pas pensé, jusque-là. Mais l'idée le fit sourire. Et l'angoissa également un peu.

\- Est-ce que ça va être douloureux ? Demanda-t-il alors bêtement.

Castiel posa ses mains sur ses genoux.

\- Sans doute un peu, au début... mais je te jure que je ferai en sorte que ça le soit le moins possible... et si tu veux renoncer, tu n'as qu'un mot à dire.

Dean n'avait pas l'intention de faire marche arrière. Mais savoir qu'il en avait la possibilité chassa un peu de l'angoisse qu'il ressentait. Il hocha donc la tête pour donner son accord à Castiel. Ce dernier le regarda encore durant quelques secondes avant de retirer ses mains de ses genoux.

\- Ce serait... c'est plus facile si... enfin, pour ta première fois, ce serait sans doute plus simple si tu étais... enfin, si tu me tournais le dos, bafouilla-t-il ensuite.

Dean eut besoin de quelques secondes pour comprendre ce qu'il lui disait. Il se redressa ensuite doucement jusqu'à être assis.

\- Oh, tu veux dire... sur les genoux et... enfin... d'accord, OK.

\- Je préférerais te faire face, Dean, mais ce sera moins douloureux comme ça.

\- D'accord, Cas. Je... je comprends.

Dean avait toujours fait l'amour face à face. Il n'avait jamais aimé pénétrer ses partenaires par derrière. Il aimait plonger son regard dans celui des femmes avec qui il couchait et il aimait lire leurs réactions sur leurs visages. Mais il pouvait comprendre la logique de ce que Castiel lui demandait. Il était plus expérimenté que lui. Il savait sans doute ce qu'il faisait.

Le jeune homme se tourna finalement sur le côté puis sur le ventre. Il s'installa ensuite sur ses genoux avant de baisser son torse jusqu'à ce que son visage soit collé contre son oreiller. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser une nouvelle fois à l'image qu'il donnait ainsi. Il avait probablement l'air ridicule. Mais il n'eut pas vraiment le temps d'y réfléchir car, rapidement, Castiel pressa à nouveau sa langue entre ses fesses et toute pensée cohérente s'effaça de son esprit. Il gémit bruyamment contre l'oreiller alors qu'il sentit son ami introduire à nouveau ses doigts à l'intérieur de lui. Il avait la sensation d'être aussi prêt que possible. Mais il n'allait certainement pas dire quoi que ce soit à Castiel. Il devinait que son ami avait peur de lui faire mal. Que l'idée de le faire souffrir l'inquiétait sans doute plus que Dean. Il se contenta donc d'apprécier les sensations que Castiel lui procurait et ignora son angoisse à l'idée de ce qui allait suivre.

Toutefois, il se tendit quand son ami retira ses doigts de son corps. Il serra les dents malgré lui.

\- Dean, tu dois te détendre. Je ne veux pas te faire mal... je ne veux pas...

\- Désolé, souffla le jeune homme.

Il se força à nouveau à respirer profondément. Après quelques secondes, il sentit son corps se détendre doucement.

\- Je n'ai pas de préservatif, déclara alors Castiel dans son dos.

Dean éclata alors de rire. Il ne se moquait pas de Castiel, il savait que la réflexion de son ami était logique et sensée et qu'il était important de se protéger. Il n'avait jamais couché avec une femme sans porter de préservatif. Mais dans un monde où le danger était à chaque coin de rue, cette réflexion avait quelque chose d'incroyablement ironique.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour retrouver son calme.

\- Je suis clean, si c'est ce qui t'inquiète. Je n'ai jamais couché sans me protéger, je n'ai jamais eu de transfusion et je ne me suis jamais drogué. Je pense qu'on peut oublier le préservatif, pour cette fois.

Castiel rit une seconde à son tour. Il avait les mains posées sur les fesses de Dean et ce dernier rit à nouveau en songeant au ridicule de la situation. Il n'aurait jamais pensé avoir un jour cette conversation dans une telle position.

\- Je suis clean aussi, assura alors Castiel.

\- Parfait. Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

Pendant une seconde, Castiel ne bougea pas. Puis Dean le sentit déposer un baiser juste au dessus de ses fesses, à la base de sa colonne vertébrale. Il ferma alors les yeux. Mais il les rouvrit brusquement quand il sentit le sexe de Castiel presser contre lui. C'était bien plus gros que ses doigts. Pendant une seconde, il eut peur qu'il ne puisse jamais réussir à le pénétrer. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il allait tout déchirer sur son passage. Il se raisonna toutefois rapidement. Des milliers de gens pratiquaient le sexe anal dans le monde. C'était possible. C'était faisable. Il devait juste se détendre et laisser les choses se faire.

La douleur était intense. Dean s'y était attendu mais il en avait clairement sous-estimé la véritable intensité. Car au moment où Castiel commença à le pénétrer, il eut la sensation qu'on le transperçait avec un couteau. La douleur irradiait dans ses fesses et dans sa colonne vertébrale. Il serra les dents alors que son corps se tendait à nouveau. Castiel s'immobilisa aussitôt.

\- Tu veux que j'arrête ? Demanda-t-il, visiblement inquiet.

Dean hésita une seconde à répondre « oui ». Il avait mal et il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir le supporter. Mais il continuait à en avoir envie.

\- Non, juste... va doucement, s'il te plaît... c'est... ça va aller.

Castiel poussa alors gentiment ses hanches en avant. Il pénétra à l'intérieur du jeune homme de quelques centimètres de plus. La douleur se fit encore plus intense. Dean sentit des larmes déborder de ses paupières et humidifier l'oreiller sous son visage. Il se força toutefois à respirer calmement. Il était convaincu que cela finirait par passer. Les gens ne continueraient pas à faire cela si ce n'était pas agréable à un moment ou à un autre. Il ne put s'empêcher de se demander si c'était ce que les filles vierges avec qui il avait couché par le passé avaient ressenti avec lui. A cet instant précis, il avait énormément d'admiration pour elles. Tous les hommes auraient dû connaître ce qu'il connaissait à cet instant précis pour enfin comprendre ce que les femmes traversaient la première fois. Cela les pousserait peut-être enfin à se montrer plus délicats.

Derrière lui, Castiel s'était de nouveau arrêté pour lui laisser le temps de s'habituer. Il bougea de quelques centimètres ensuite. Dean eut la sensation que cela prenait des heures. Et quand il sentit enfin les cuisses de Castiel contre ses fesses, il laissa échapper un long soupir de soulagement.

\- Laisse-moi une seconde, demanda-t-il d'une voix qu'il reconnaissait à peine.

Il se doutait qu'il devait être difficile pour Castiel de se retenir, les sensations étant sans doute bien plus agréables pour lui. Mais il avait confiance en lui et savait qu'il ne ferait rien sans son accord.

Dean prit le temps de s'habituer à la sensation de sentir le sexe de Castiel à l'intérieur de lui. C'était étrange. Cela lui semblait à la fois naturel et bizarre.

Après quelques secondes, la douleur s'atténua considérablement. Il ne prenait toujours pas de plaisir et son érection s'était envolée, mais il donna tout de même le feu vert à Castiel pour continuer.

Il sentit le jeune homme reculer jusqu'à ce son sexe soit presque entièrement à l'extérieur avant de pousser ses hanches en avant. Durant les premières secondes, Dean ne ressentit rien de plus que de l'inconfort. Mais sur un nouveau mouvement, le sexe de Castiel effleura sa prostate et le jeune homme poussa un cri contre l'oreiller.

Ce fut alors comme si on avait allumé un interrupteur quelque part en lui. La douleur disparut pour de bon et le plaisir fit enfin son apparition. Les sensations étaient brusquement différentes. Elles étaient intenses. Il se sentait étrangement complet, entier. Son érection revint avec force.

Derrière lui, Castiel parlait mais il ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce qu'il lui disait. Son cœur battait trop fort et trop vite dans sa poitrine, il avait la sensation d'avoir du coton dans les oreilles et tout son corps semblait s'être embrasé de l'intérieur.

C'était incroyable. C'était fort et intense.

\- Cas... Cas, gémit-il alors.

Son ami accéléra sensiblement le rythme de ses hanches et Dean laissa échapper un nouveau cri qui sembla résonner longtemps autour d'eux. Le plaisir montait en lui par vagues successives et il était tout à fait prêt à s'abandonner entièrement à lui. Sentir le sexe de Castiel aller et venir en lui était addictif. Il aurait voulu que cela puisse durer une éternité. Mais déjà, il pouvait sentir les prémices de son orgasme. Castiel dut le sentir aussi puisqu'il se pencha en avant pour saisir son sexe dans sa main. Il le masturba au rythme de ses hanches et après quelques secondes, Dean sentit le plaisir l'envahir totalement. Il poussa un énième cri avant de se répandre longuement entre les doigts de son ami et sur le matelas sous lui. Il sentit son corps se tendre, emprisonnant le sexe de Castiel à l'intérieur de lui. Ce dernier ne pouvait plus aller et venir en lui correctement. Il se contenta donc de remuer ses hanches pour prolonger son plaisir au maximum. Quand Dean eut terminé, il relâcha son sexe pour reposer sa main sur sa hanche.

\- Dean, est-ce que je peux... est-ce que tu veux que je me retire ? Demanda Castiel, qui semblait au bord de l'orgasme.

Le jeune homme n'était pas sûr d'être capable de parler. Il se contenta donc de secouer la tête. Il sentit Castiel aller et venir en lui pendant encore quelques secondes avant qu'il s'immobilise et s'abandonne à son tour à son orgasme. Ce fut une nouvelle fois une sensation étrange. Mais une qu'il apprécia énormément. Il était content de savoir qu'il avait poussé Castiel à l'orgasme. Qu'il lui avait procuré autant de plaisir. Qu'ils avaient partagé quelque chose d'incroyablement intime et qu'ils en avaient tous les deux retiré quelque chose d'agréable.

Quand Castiel eut fini de se répandre à l'intérieur de lui, Dean sentit ses genoux lâcher et il s'effondra sur le ventre. Son ami parvint à retenir une partie de son poids en posant ses mains de chaque côté de son visage. Le mouvement le força toutefois à se retirer du jeune homme, lui arrachant un petit cri de surprise.

Dean tourna ensuite le visage sur le côté et regarda Castiel prendre place à côté de lui. Il avait les cheveux qui pointaient dans toutes les directions sur sa tête, les joues rouges et le souffle court. Il était magnifique. Ses pupilles étaient encore sensiblement dilatées et de la sueur coulait de son front. Le jeune homme se tourna sur le côté pour pouvoir passer un bras autour de sa taille.

\- Ça va ? Demanda alors Castiel.

Dean hocha la tête. Il pouvait déjà sentir une légère douleur entre ses fesses et se doutait que ce serait sans doute pire encore dans quelques heures. Mais ça en valait clairement la peine. Il aurait néanmoins pu se passer de sentir le sperme de son ami couler doucement sur ses cuisses.

\- C'était génial, répondit-il finalement.

Ce n'était pas une exagération. Il n'avait jamais rien connu de tel. Jamais le sexe n'avait été aussi fort. Aussi intense. Il avait la sensation d'avoir établi plus qu'une connexion physique avec Castiel.

\- Est-ce que j'étais... je sais bien que je n'ai pas dû être génial, mais tu... enfin... tu as aimé ?

Il n'avait jamais été aussi peu confiant en matière de sexe. Il avait eu conscience de ne pas être très performant lors de sa première fois. Mais il était jeune et insouciant et il n'avait pas vraiment été inquiet d'avoir déçu sa partenaire. Cette fois, cependant, il avait vraiment envie d'être performant. Il espérait avoir satisfait Castiel suffisamment pour qu'il ait envie de recommencer. Peut-être pas tout de suite. Et sans doute pas avant qu'il ne se soit remis de cette première fois. Mais il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'il aurait envie de renouveler l'expérience.

\- Dean, tu étais parfait. Crois-moi... je n'ai jamais... je n'avais jamais pris autant de plaisir.

Le jeune homme sourit. Il ne savait pas si Castiel disait cela uniquement pour le rassurer ou s'il le pensait vraiment mais il n'avait pas envie de se poser la question. Il était juste content de l'entendre. Il se tourna à nouveau sur le ventre mais garda les yeux rivés sur Castiel. Ce dernier posa une main dans son dos et caressa doucement sa peau du bout des doigts.

Je ne t'ai pas fait trop mal ?

\- Non. Et franchement, même si c'était effectivement un peu douloureux au début, je peux te garantir que je l'ai vite oublié. C'était parfait.

Castiel sourit à son tour avant de déposer un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de Dean. Il laissa ensuite glisser sa main jusqu'aux fesses du jeune homme. Il ne chercha toutefois pas à glisser un doigt entre elles et se contenta de les caresser avec délicatesse.

\- Je ne dirais pas non à une bonne douche. Je n'avais pas imaginé que ça pourrait être aussi... salissant ? Dommage que je n'ai pas la force de me lever.

Castiel sourit de plus belle.

\- Reste couché, je m'en occupe.

Il quitta ensuite le lit. Dean l'entendit entrer dans la salle de bains puis allumer le robinet du lavabo. Quand il revint, il tenait une serviette humide dans la main. Le jeune homme le regarda reprendre place sur le lit et écarta doucement les jambes. Il ne put s'empêcher d'être gêné quand Castiel commença à le nettoyer. C'était stupide. Il n'avait aucune raison de l'être après que son ami ait eu la langue à cet endroit. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Cela lui semblait plus intime encore que le sexe. Il sentit ses joues rougir.

\- Je te mets mal à l'aise, remarqua Castiel en retirant la serviette d'entre ses jambes.

Dean secoua aussitôt la tête.

\- Non, pas du tout. C'est juste... ce n'est pas quelque chose que j'ai l'habitude de vivre. C'est une grande première et... il me falloir du temps pour m'habituer, je pense. Mais j'apprécie le geste. J'apprécie que tu prennes soin de moi et... merci.

\- De rien, Dean.

Le jeune homme sourit alors à nouveau. Castiel prit finalement place à côté de lui et Dean sentit son bras se poser dans son dos. Il fut surpris de réaliser à quel point il était soulagé par ce simple contact. Sans doute parce que Castiel avait choisi de rester. Parce qu'il n'avait pas pris la fuite une fois qu'ils avaient terminé. Il n'avait même pas réalisé avant qu'il avait eu peur de le voir partir. Il choisit de ne pas le dire et ferma les yeux à la place.

\- Repose-toi, Dean. Tu en as bien besoin, souffla Castiel dont le visage était incroyablement proche de celui du jeune homme.

Ce dernier ne répondit rien et fit ce que son ami lui demandait. Il était évident qu'il avait encore besoin de sommeil. Il n'avait pas oublié la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Castiel un peu plus tôt. Il savait qu'il allait avoir besoin de prendre une décision. Et pour cela, il devrait avoir les idées claires et l'esprit reposé. Il ne redoutait pas de faire un cauchemar. Il était convaincu qu'avec son ami à ses côtés, il serait à l'abri pour la nuit. Cette certitude lui arracha un petit sourire. Et alors qu'il sombrait dans le sommeil, il se raccrocha au bruit de la respiration de Castiel. A la chaleur de sa main dans son dos. Il emporta les images de ce qu'ils venaient de faire avec lui. Et pour la première fois depuis la mort de Sam, sa dernière pensée cohérente ne fut pas pour son frère. Elle ne fut pas pour le vide qu'il avait laissé derrière lui. Elle fut pour l'homme extraordinaire qui était allongé à côté de lui. Et pour la place importante qu'il s'était fait dans son cœur sans même le chercher.


	26. Visite

**Bonjour**

 **Voici le 26ème chapitre.**

 **Comme toujours, merci à toutes les personnes qui me lisent. Vous m'aidez à trouver l'inspiration quand parfois j'en manque un peu (la motivation aussi d'ailleurs). Et bien sûr un immense merci à Elyrine qui relit et corrige chaque chapitre depuis le début de cette histoire.**

 **Bonne lecture et à jeudi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **Before the lobotomy de Green Day**

 **Chapitre 26 : Visite**

 _« J'ai un regret dans la vie. Quelque chose que j'aurais dû faire mais que je ne pensais pas nécessaire. Quelque chose que je n'aurais sans doute plus l'occasion de faire, à présent. C'est bizarre comme parfois, on ne comprends que trop tard combien il aurait été important de faire les choses. Combien le regret est plus fort une fois qu'on en perd l'occasion que la peur qu'on ressentait à l'idée de le faire. Je m'en veux de ne pas avoir été voir Maman. Je pense que c'est en partie parce que Papa ne voulait jamais nous y emmener. Parce qu'il ne voyait pas une visite au cimetière pour nous recueillir sur sa tombe comme un moyen de soulager notre peine. Il ne fallait jamais parler d'elle. Il ne fallait pas pleurer sa mort. Il fallait se montrer fort. Et probablement que j'aurais dû aller la voir une fois devenu adulte. Une fois libéré de l'emprise que Papa avait sur moi. Mais je n'en ai jamais eu le courage. Et je sais que je ne pourrais plus le faire à présent. J'espère qu'elle ne m'en veut pas trop. »_

 _Journal de Sam Winchester. 10 juin 2016._

Castiel fut surpris de la vitesse à laquelle Dean prit sa décision. Il s'était attendu à ce que le jeune homme demande un moment afin de peser le pour et le contre. Mais à peine deux jours après qu'il lui ait suggéré qu'il était temps pour lui de quitter la Californie, Dean lui dit qu'il était d'accord. Et si Castiel était heureux de sa décision, il n'en était pas moins déstabilisé par la vitesse à laquelle elle avait été prise. Et par la détermination évidente de Dean de s'y tenir. De ne pas reculer.

Castiel ne savait pas si c'était dû à ce qu'il lui avait dit, à ce qu'ils avaient fait ou si le jeune homme avait juste attendu qu'on lui dise de le faire pour accepter qu'il était effectivement temps. Dean ne lui donna aucune explication. Il se contenta de lui signifier qu'il était prêt. Et qu'il avait vu juste.

Ces deux jours avaient permis au jeune homme et à Red de récupérer de leurs blessures. Ils étaient à présent suffisamment guéris pour repartir sur la route. Dean ne pourrait pas conduire mais il ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Il voulait juste quitter le motel dans lequel ils avaient été coincés jusque-là.

Ces deux jours avaient été rythmés par les longues siestes que Dean s'accordait, les rondes que Castiel faisait pour soulager un peu Gabriel et Rufus et quelques discussions avec le jeune homme sur la vie d'avant. Sur ce qui leur manquait le plus. Sur ce qu'ils feraient s'il était possible de revenir en arrière.

Ils ne refirent pas l'amour. Castiel en avait terriblement envie et il aurait menti s'il avait dit qu'il n'y pensait pas presque constamment. Mais après leur première fois, Dean s'était réveillé courbatu et agacé. Il avait assuré à Castiel que tout allait bien mais son dos le faisait souffrir. Leurs activités avaient visiblement tiré sur les sutures de Rufus et il avait du mal à se tenir droit. Il avait dû rester coucher toute la journée et avait semblé particulièrement énervé de ne rien pouvoir faire d'autre. Il était évident que son dos n'était pas le seul endroit à le faire souffrir. Sa façon de se tortiller sur le matelas pour trouver une position confortable le trahissait sur ce point. Castiel ne le lui avait toutefois pas fait remarquer. Il était inutile de jeter de l'huile sur le feu.

Dean ne semblait toutefois pas regretter une seule seconde d'avoir couché avec lui. Castiel s'était inquiété à son réveil de le voir paniquer mais le jeune homme lui avait assuré qu'il avait pris énormément de plaisir, qu'il avait bien l'intention de recommencer et qu'il n'avait jamais rien connu d'aussi fort.

C'était également le cas pour Castiel. Il n'avait pas menti en le disant à Dean. Il avait bien plus d'expérience que le jeune homme. Il avait connu d'autres partenaires, fait l'amour avec des hommes qui comptaient et d'autres qui n'étaient rien de plus que des coups d'un soir. Il avait toujours pris du plaisir. Physiquement parlant, toutes ses expériences avaient été satisfaisantes. Mais elles l'avaient toutes laissé vide ensuite. Encore plus seul et malheureux. Il avait fini par croire qu'il ne réussirait jamais à trouver la personne avec qui le sexe ne serait pas uniquement du sexe. Avec qui il parviendrait à établir une connexion aussi bien émotionnelle que physique. Il avait fallu l'apocalypse et sa rencontre avec un homme prétendument hétérosexuel pour trouver enfin ce qu'il avait fini par cesser de chercher.

Faire l'amour avec Dean avait été une révélation. Physiquement, il avait pris un plaisir immense. Le corps du jeune homme semblait avoir été conçu pour accueillir le sien. Il était parfait en tout point. Musclé et finement dessiné. Il avait tout ce que Castiel aimait chez un homme. Une force évidente, une solidité qu'il n'aurait jamais trouver chez une femme et une douceur insoupçonnée pour un homme de sa carrure. Castiel aimait plus que tout la musculature de son torse couplée à la légère souplesse de son ventre. Dean était l'homme idéal, pour lui.

Émotionnellement, il avait eu la sensation de créer un lien avec le jeune homme. Pas uniquement parce qu'il était joint intimement à lui mais parce qu'il avait eu l'impression que son âme avait trouvé sa moitié. C'était difficile à expliquer. Castiel n'était pas sûr qu'il existait des mots suffisamment fort pour décrire ce qu'il avait ressenti. C'était fort et puissant, sans doute trop pour deux hommes qui se connaissaient à peine. Mais c'était tout de même parfait. Castiel n'en doutait plus à présent. Il était amoureux de Dean. Et il était presque sûr que le jeune homme partageait ses sentiments. Le voir s'abandonner ainsi au plaisir, offrir quelque chose de précieux à Castiel parce qu'il lui faisait confiance en lui avait été une révélation. Une épiphanie.

Et Castiel avait désespérément envie de recommencer. Il aurait voulu pouvoir passer des heures à explorer le corps de Dean. A découvrir tous les endroits qui étaient particulièrement sensibles. L'embrasser sur chaque centimètre carré de sa peau. Apprendre chacune des expressions sur son visage quand il s'abandonnait à l'orgasme. Il espérait en avoir l'occasion.

Mais pour le moment, Dean n'avait certainement pas la tête à ça. Après avoir expliqué qu'il était enfin prêt à quitter la Californie, il avait demandé à ce qu'ils rejoignent Fresno avant. Il lui avait fallu quelques minutes pour réussir à expliquer qu'il souhaitait se rendre sur la tombe de son frère. Castiel l'avait compris à la seconde où il l'avait dit. Mais Gabriel et Rufus avaient posé des questions. Dean leur avait répondu sans craquer. Mais il était évident que ce n'était pas facile pour lui. Ce serait pire encore quand ils seraient arrivés.

Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de route à faire. Trois heures tout au plus en empruntant des routes secondaires. Ils firent le chemin en silence. Gabriel était au volant, Red assis fièrement sur le siège passager. Dean avait pris place à l'arrière avec Castiel pendant que Rufus les suivait dans sa voiture.

Castiel ne savait pas trop comment se comporter avec le jeune homme. Il était évident qu'il était particulièrement angoissé. Évident aussi qu'il ne voulait surtout pas parler. Mais il avait besoin de réconfort, besoin de sentir qu'il n'était pas seul. Castiel lui prit donc la main pour la serrer dans la sienne. Et le fait que Dean se laisse faire tendait à prouver qu'il avait eu raison.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils furent arrivés aux abords de Fresno que le jeune homme sortit de son mutisme. Il indiqua à Gabriel la route à prendre avant de lui dire de s'arrêter sur le bord du chemin, non loin d'une petite clairière.

L'endroit était désert et calme, magnifique. Comme rarement en Californie en dehors des grandes villes, l'herbe était verte et les arbres feuillus et vivants. C'était visiblement un lieu où les gens venaient pique-niquer pour profiter du soleil. Il y avait quelques tables et une aire de jeux pour les enfants. Castiel aurait parfaitement pu y venir s'il en avait eu connaissance. Il aurait aimé s'installer à l'ombre d'un arbre pour lire au calme et apprécier de voir les familles partager un moment ensemble. Il pouvait comprendre pourquoi Dean avait choisi cet endroit. C'était parfait. Pour quelqu'un comme Sam, c'était sans nul doute l'idéal.

Il fallut quelques secondes au jeune homme pour réussir à quitter la voiture. Castiel ne savait pas s'il voulait qu'il l'accompagne ou s'il avait besoin d'être seul. Gabriel semblait lui aussi indécis puisqu'il coupa le moteur mais attendit de voir si le jeune homme réclamait leur présence.

Dean contourna la voiture pour faire descendre Red. Il se pencha ensuite par la fenêtre passager.

\- Venez, j'ai quelqu'un à vous présenter.

Castiel hocha la tête avant de descendre de la voiture. Gabriel en fit autant avec quelques hésitations. Il semblait particulièrement mal à l'aise. Castiel le comprenait. Il devait reconnaître que lui-même n'était pas forcément très à l'aise.

Ils suivirent Dean dans la clairière. Red marchait devant, la tête levée et les oreilles dressées. Castiel était presque sûr qu'il venait ici pour la première fois lui aussi. Mais il semblait savoir ce qu'ils étaient venus faire. Ce chien ne cessait définitivement pas de le surprendre et de l'épater.

Dean les conduisit jusqu'à un coin de la clairière à côté d'un arbre qui semblait centenaire. Ses branches s'étiraient en direction du ciel, certaines retombant avec grâce et leur offrant un peu d'ombre. Juste au pied de l'arbre, Castiel aperçut une croix en bois. Red s'arrêter juste devant et se coucha aussitôt, sa tête entre les pattes.

Dean s'assit à côté de lui en silence. Castiel resta derrière le jeune homme, Gabriel à sa droite. Rufus était, quant à lui, toujours dans sa voiture. Il semblait avoir compris qu'ils avaient besoin d'un moment seuls.

Pendant de longues secondes, Dean se contenta d'observer la croix avec attention. Castiel ne fit de même. Le jeune homme avait gravé le nom de son frère dessus. Il avait également noté ses dates de naissance et de sa mort. Sam Winchester avait disparu juste avant ses vingt-cinq ans. La vie était définitivement cruelle et injuste.

\- Hey Sammy, souffla finalement Dean après s'être raclé la gorge.

Castiel pouvait deviner la tension évidente dans les épaules du jeune homme. Il savait qu'il devait être difficile pour lui de s'adresser ainsi à son frère avec deux personnes pour le voir faire.

\- Ça fait cinq mois que tu es parti. Cinq mois que je ne t'ai plus entendu rire à une de mes plaisanteries stupides ou critiquer mes choix musicaux ou ma façon de manger. Cinq mois que je pense à toi à chaque seconde de chaque journée. Cinq mois... c'est long et trop court à la fois.

Castiel jeta un coup d'œil à Gabriel et ne fut pas surpris de voir les yeux de son frères brillants de larmes contenues. Il était lui aussi touché par ce que Dean était en train de faire. Touché surtout par le fait qu'il avait choisi de partager ce moment avec eux.

\- J'étais prêt à te rejoindre. Je sais que tu le sais et je sais ce que tu en penses. Mais tu sais aussi que c'était trop dur d'envisager une vie sans toi quand j'avais construit toute mon existence autour de la tienne. Tu étais mon point d'ancrage. Mon seul repère. Te perdre était comme voir ma vie perdre tout son sens. Mais tu voulais que je m'accroche. Tu voulais que je me batte et je ne pouvais pas te décevoir. Je ne pouvais pas ne pas tenir cette promesse.

Castiel finit par s'agenouiller pour être plus proche physiquement de Dean. Il sentit Gabriel en faire de même quelques secondes plus tard.

\- Alors j'ai continué à rouler. J'ai continué à exister. Je ne pouvais pas vivre sans toi mais je pouvais survivre pour te donner ce que tu attendais de moi. Alors j'ai repris ma voiture et j'ai continué. Sans toi. Mais avec ton journal et mes souvenirs et... j'avais conscience de tourner en rond. Conscience de ne pas pouvoir tenir à ce rythme éternellement, que ce n'était que temporaire et que j'attendais uniquement le moment où je finirais par te rejoindre. Et puis tout a changé. Et quelque chose me dit que tu l'avais vu venir si je m'en tiens à ce que tu as écrit dans ton journal et ce que tu m'as dit dans mes rêves.

Castiel aimait l'idée que Dean pense que leur rencontre était un signe du destin. Que c'était quelque chose qui devait se passer, que c'était ce dont il avait besoin pour enfin redonner un sens à sa vie. Il aimait le rôle que cela lui donnait.

\- Il y a d'abord eu Red que je suis sûr que tu aurais adoré. Tu as toujours voulu un chien. Je traînais des pieds parce que je savais que je finirais par m'y attacher et que ce serait trop dur quand il partirait. Mais Red ne m'a pas laissé le choix. Et je crois que d'une certaine façon, c'est toi qui l'a mis en travers de mon chemin. Il ne peut pas te remplacer mais il a pris ta place dans la voiture. Et il m'a aidé à surmonter mon chagrin et à me sentir moins seul.

Red aboya alors une fois comme pour signaler sa présence et s'adresser à Sam lui aussi. Castiel sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant le sourire que Dean adressait aussitôt à son chien.

\- Si je suis venu aujourd'hui, c'est parce que je suis enfin prêt, Sammy. Je veux aller de l'avant. Je n'ai pas l'intention de tirer un trait sur toi ou de t'oublier. Mais je ne peux pas continuer à tourner en rond pour fuir quelque chose qui me poursuivra toujours. Je dois faire face à mon chagrin et accepter ta mort. Je dois vivre. Parce que je sais que c'est ce que tu attends de moi. Et si je l'ai enfin compris, c'est avant tout parce que j'ai eu la chance de rencontrer deux personnes extraordinaires qui m'ont forcé à ouvrir les yeux sur tout ce que je cherchais à ignorer jusque-là. Deux personnes que j'aurais voulu que tu rencontres parce que je sais que tu les aurais adoré, toi aussi. Et... je voulais juste te les présenter.

Dean tourna ensuite le visage vers Castiel. Ce dernier lui adressa un petit sourire avant de se racler la gorge à son tour.

\- Bonjour, Sam. Je m'appelle Castiel. Dean m'a beaucoup parlé de toi et je peux te jurer que je suis déterminé à veiller sur lui. Je vais faire en sorte qu'il soit en sécurité à partir d'aujourd'hui, parce qu'il compte beaucoup pour moi, lança-t-il ensuite en regardant fixement la petite croix en bois devant lui.

Il ne voyait pas quoi dire d'autre. Il était difficile de s'adresser ainsi à quelqu'un qui n'était plus là, surtout quand on n'avait pas eu la chance de le connaître avant sa mort. Mais il voulait faire un effort. Il savait que Dean en avait besoin.

\- Moi c'est Gabriel, le frère de Castiel. Dean compte aussi beaucoup pour moi même s'il m'arrive de le trouver particulièrement agaçant. Je suppose que tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire par là. Il devait sans doute te taper sur les nerfs aussi. Mais je me suis attaché à lui et je ferais en sorte qu'il ne lui arrive rien. S'il le veut bien, je serai un peu comme un grand frère pour lui. Histoire qu'il puisse se reposer sur quelqu'un maintenant qu'il ne t'a plus pour l'aider.

Dean se tourna vers Gabriel et Castiel lut la gratitude sur son visage. C'était un moment important pour eux trois. Un peu comme celui qu'ils avaient partagé quelques jours plus tôt quand Red luttait encore pour vivre. Il scellait un peu plus encore le lien qui les unissait à présent. Et si Sam n'était physiquement pas là, il n'en était pas moins pour autant un membre de la famille qu'ils formaient. Il était important que Gabriel et Castiel s'adressent ainsi à lui pour que Dean le comprenne.

\- Il vous aurait adoré. Je veux dire... je sais qu'il vous aurait adoré. C'est évident. Et je pense que vous l'auriez aimé aussi. Il était... nettement plus facile à vivre que moi.

Castiel savait combien il était difficile de convaincre Dean qu'il était quelqu'un de bien et qu'il méritait d'être aimé. Le jeune homme se dévalorisait constamment. Sans doute était-ce dû à ce qu'il avait vécu durant son enfance. Et il était douloureux pour Castiel de l'entendre le faire à la moindre occasion. Il aurait aimé pouvoir le convaincre du contraire. Mais il savait que cela allait lui demander du temps. Il était toutefois prêt à se montrer patient.

\- Moi, je ne te trouve pas si difficile à vivre que ça. Et puis, personne n'est parfait. Je veux dire, certains se rapprochent clairement de la perfection... moi, par exemple. Mais on a tous nos défauts et franchement, tu es loin d'en avoir beaucoup, expliqua Gabriel en souriant.

Dean secoua alors la tête, visiblement amusé par ce qu'il entendait. Il ne prenait clairement pas les propos de Gabriel au sérieux. Mais Castiel savait que son frère pensait réellement ce qu'il disait. Il l'avait tourné en plaisanterie parce que c'était ce qu'il faisait toujours. Mais il était sincère. Et il ferait en sorte que Dean finisse par le comprendre.

\- Ce que je veux dire par là, c'est que selon moi, tu es plutôt quelqu'un de bien. Et je ne suis pas le seul à le penser. Et je suis convaincu que ton frère est fier de toi, qu'il l'a toujours été et qu'il le sera toujours, où qu'il soit maintenant.

\- Il était particulièrement brillant. Parfois... parfois, je me dis qu'il était probablement trop bon pour ce monde. Qu'il est mieux là où il est. Parce qu'il est évident qu'il méritait bien mieux que ce que le monde est devenu à présent.

\- Et à qui le devait-il, à ton avis ? Demanda alors Gabriel.

Dean ne répondit pas et Castiel sut alors qu'il ne réalisait pas combien ce que Sam était devenu était en grande partie dû à la façon qu'il avait eu de l'élever. A tout ce qu'il avait sacrifié pour lui. A tout ce qu'il lui avait offert alors qu'il n'était lui-même qu'un enfant.

\- Tu sais Dean-o, je sais exactement ce que c'est de devoir élever un enfant quand on en est un soi-même. Je sais les sacrifices que ça demande. Je sais combien c'est difficile de devoir abandonner son enfance pour faire en sorte que notre frère ou sœur en ait une de son côté. De ce point de vue-là, nous avons vécu la même chose.

Castiel avait parfois tendance à oublier que Gabriel avait du assumer le rôle de père et de mère pour Anna et lui à la mort de leurs parents. Il avait fait en sorte qu'ils ne soient pas séparés. Il avait veillé sur eux. Leur avait raconté des histoires et chanté des chansons pour les endormir. Les avait soigné quand ils étaient malades. Avait répondu à leurs questions. Dean et lui étaient semblables. Ils avaient vécu des expériences similaires. Mais ils ne les avaient pas vécu de la même façon : là où Gabriel était conscient de ce qu'il avait fait, Dean continuait à penser qu'il n'avait rien accompli de significatif.

\- Quand nos parents sont morts, j'avais tout juste quatorze ans. J'étais un gamin insouciant et un peu stupide. J'adorais embêter ma mère et j'entraînais Cassie et Anna dans mes bêtises. J'avais conscience qu'en tant qu'aîné, je devais montrer l'exemple. Mais j'étais un adolescent qui pensait que rien ne pouvait nous arriver. Qu'on serait toujours heureux et qu'il était inutile que je me montrer responsable puisque mes parents étaient là pour ça. Je les croyais immortels, intouchables. Comme tous les enfants, sans doute... je veux dire... on pense toujours que ça n'arrive qu'aux autres, non ?

Dean hocha la tête. A cet instant précis, Castiel réalisa qu'une connexion particulière s'était établie entre son frère et le jeune homme. Un peu comme entre deux soldats qui ont vécu la même guerre et qui en portent encore les cicatrices. Il se sentait presque de trop dans cette conversation. Mais il choisit tout de même de rester.

\- Après l'accident, on nous a conduit dans un foyer. On était trop grands pour être adoptés et je refusais qu'on soit séparés. On avait perdu nos parents et... enfin, j'avais besoin d'être là pour Cassie et Anna. On a fait en sorte qu'aucune famille ne se porte volontaire pour nous héberger. Le foyer n'était pas parfait mais il nous permettait d'être ensemble et c'est la seule chose dont on avait besoin. Durant quatre années, j'ai fait en sorte d'être à la fois un père et une mère pour eux. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je faisais... j'agissais dans l'instant. Et quand j'ai été majeur, je suis devenu leur tuteur légal. J'ai trouvé un travail et nous sommes rentrés à la maison. J'ai tout fait pour leur offrir une certaine stabilité. J'étais prêt à tout sacrifier pour eux. Parce que c'était mon rôle. Parce que j'étais leur grand frère et que je me devais de remplir le rôle que nos parents ne pouvaient malheureusement plus tenir. Et tu sais quoi, Dean ? Je ne regrette rien. Je ne regrette pas de ne pas avoir pu être insouciant plus longtemps. Je ne regrette pas de ne pas avoir eu une adolescence normale. De ne pas avoir pu faire la fête avec mes camarades de classe. Je ne regrette rien parce que j'ai eu la fierté de les voir grandir et devenir des gens biens et même si je sais qu'ils le doivent avant tout à eux-mêmes, je sais aussi que j'ai joué mon rôle. Je sais que j'ai aidé. Et je sais qu'ils le savent eux aussi.

Castiel hocha la tête. Anna et lui avaient eu énormément de chance. Gabriel avait mis son chagrin de côté pour gérer le leur. Il avait fait en sorte que leur enfance soit la moins difficile possible. Et ils lui devaient tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu de bien ensuite.

\- Le problème avec toi, Dean-o, c'est que tu refuses de voir que tout ce que ton frère est devenu est en partie grâce à toi. Et sans doute que tu ne peux pas le croire quand les gens qui n'ont pas vécu la même chose te le dise. Mais venant de quelqu'un qui a traversé des épreuves similaires, c'est différent. Si ton frère est devenu quelqu'un de bien, c'est parce que tu as veillé à ce qu'il le soit.

Dean ne semblait toujours pas convaincu. Mais il ne protestait pas et ne cherchait pas à nier ce que Gabriel disait. C'était un premier pas. Ils restèrent ainsi en silence durant quelques secondes avant que le jeune homme ne reprenne finalement la parole.

\- Notre père n'était plus le même après la mort de notre mère. Je crois qu'il n'était pas capable de surmonter cette épreuve. Il s'est réfugié dans l'alcool et... il n'était pas violent. Il nous aimait. C'était évident. Il avait juste abandonné son rôle de père. Parce que sans ma mère, c'était probablement trop difficile pour lui. Et Sam n'avait que quelques mois. Il avait besoin que quelqu'un veille sur lui. Il avait besoin de ses parents. Je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de tenir le rôle que mon père refusait de tenir. J'ai commis des erreurs... sans doute trop et...

\- Tu avais quel âge quand elle est morte ? Demanda alors Castiel en inclinant la tête sur le côté.

\- Quatre ans, mais ce n'est pas une excuse pour...

\- Tu étais un enfant, Dean. Un bébé. Tu avais autant besoin de tes parents que ton frère. Sauf que toi, tu n'avais personne. Sam, lui, t'avait toi, le coupa Gabriel.

Dean prit alors une grande inspiration avant de hausser les épaules.

\- J'ai fait de mon mieux. Il méritait sans doute bien plus. Mais j'ai fait de mon mieux.

Castiel n'en revenait pas qu'un garçon de quatre ans ait eu le courage d'assumer seul le rôle de ses parents. Dean n'avait pas idée d'à quel point il était admirable, d'à quel point il était fort. Personne n'avait sans doute pris le temps de le lui dire. Et c'était regrettable, triste et injuste.

\- Eh bien moi, je crois que tu as fait ce qu'il fallait, assura Gabriel.

\- Ce n'était pas suffisant. Je n'ai pas pu le sauver. Si j'avais fait ce qu'il fallait, il serait toujours en vie.

Castiel avait espéré que leur dernière conversation à ce sujet aurait aidé Dean à réaliser qu'il n'était pas responsable de la mort de son frère. Mais de tout évidence, rien n'avait changé sur ce point. Il continuait à se sentir coupable. Il continuait à penser qu'il aurait pu faire différemment. Et cette fois, il ne savait pas quoi dire pou le convaincre du contraire. Il était à court d'idées. Heureusement pour lui, Gabriel semblait avoir encore suffisamment d'énergie pour combattre Dean sur ce point.

\- Est-ce que tu crois que la mort d'Anna est de ma faute ?

\- Quoi ?

Gabriel se racla la gorge puis croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Elle a été attaquée en revenant chez nous. J'étais en train de l'attendre et je n'ai rien pu faire. Je n'ai pas pu la protéger alors que toute évidence, c'était mon rôle. Alors est-ce que tu estimes que je suis coupable de sa mort ?

\- C'est différent, protesta Dean d'une voix faible.

Castiel se passa une main sur le visage. Il avait confiance en Gabriel pour trouver les bons mots. Mais il n'était pas sûr que Dean soit prêt à les entendre.

\- Non, ce n'est pas différent, protesta son frère.

\- Bien sûr que si, ça l'est. Tu n'étais pas avec elle. Tu n'étais pas là et tu... tu ne savais pas ce que je savais moi. Tu n'as pas été entraîné par un père qui était plus un sergent instructeur qu'autre chose ! Tu ne pouvais rien faire.

\- Oui, mais j'étais son grand frère et je me devais de veiller sur elle. J'aurais dû savoir qu'elle aurait besoin de moi. J'aurais dû le sentir. J'aurais dû être là pour la protéger. Mais pourtant, je ne me sens pas coupable. Je suis furieux, triste et je déteste ce monde pour m'avoir privé d'elle mais je ne me sens pas responsable de sa mort.

\- Parce que tu n'es pas coupable, déclara Dean avec certitude.

Gabriel hocha la tête. Il posa ensuite une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

\- Et tu ne l'es pas non plus. Ce n'est pas toi qui a tué Sam. Ce n'est pas toi qui l'a contaminé.

\- Mais j'étais là ! Le coupa Dean avec force. J'étais là et je n'ai rien fait.

\- Tu n'as rien pu faire, c'est différent. Tu n'as pas choisi de le laisser se faire mordre. Tu ne l'as pas abandonné. Tu n'es pas un super-héros, Dean. Peu importe comment tu as été élevé et peu importe l'entraînement que tu as reçu, tu es un homme ordinaire. Un homme qui malheureusement ne peut pas sauver tout le monde. Et ça ne te rend pas coupable pour autant. Parce que si tu l'es, alors je le suis aussi... et Cassie également. Mais il n'y a que toi à qui tu fais des reproches. Il n'y a que toi que tu juges responsable. Tu dois arrêter ! Ce n'est pas sain et ce n'est pas vrai. Et je continuerai à te le dire encore et encore jusqu'à ce que tu finisses par me croire. Tu peux demander à Cassie si tu en doutes... je n'abandonne jamais quand j'ai une idée en tête.

Dean se mordilla la lèvre inférieure une seconde avant de baisser les yeux sur le sol entre Gabriel et lui. Castiel réalisa qu'il pleurait au moment où ses épaules se mirent à trembler. Il le faisait silencieusement. Et c'était pire encore que de l'entendre sangloter. Il avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras pour tenter de le consoler. Mais il savait que ce n'était pas de lui dont il avait besoin à cet instant précis. Ce qu'il cherchait avant tout – sans doute sans le savoir – c'était l'approbation de la personne qu'il voyait à présent comme son grand frère. De celle qu'il voulait également considérer comme une sorte de figure paternelle. Il avait besoin de Gabriel et Castiel savait que son frère était parfaitement capable de lui donner ce qu'il recherchait.

\- Dean, écoute-moi, murmura alors Gabriel en posant sa deuxième main sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

Ce dernier ne dit rien et ne releva pas la tête. Mais il était évident qu'il écoutait ce que Gabriel disait. Qu'il était attentif.

\- Chaque jour, des gens meurent. Et chaque jour, d'autres se sentent coupables de ce qui leur arrive. Et c'était déjà valable avant que le monde ne prenne fin. Ce que tu ressens est normal. Mais ça ne veut pas pour autant dire que c'est juste. Mes parents sont mort dans un accident de voiture parce qu'ils refusaient de passer la nuit à l'hôtel et de nous laisser seuls. Ils ont pris le risque de rouler de nuit sur une route dangereuse. Ils en sont morts. Est-ce que je me suis senti coupable, à l'époque ? Oui, bien sûr que oui. J'ai pensé qu'ils étaient morts parce qu'ils m'avaient cru incapable de m'occuper de mon frère et de ma sœur. Est-ce que ça signifie que je suis coupable ? Non. C'était leur choix. Ma sœur a été mordu alors qu'elle était seule. Je me suis senti responsable. Mais j'ai compris que je ne l'étais pas parce que j'ai accepté que je n'aurais rien pu faire. Et parce que j'ai également compris qu'il était inutile de se demander ce que les choses auraient été si on avait fait des choix différents. Je sais pourquoi tu cherches à te culpabiliser de la sorte. C'est uniquement parce qu'il est difficile d'admettre que parfois... ce qui arrive échappe à notre contrôle. Qu'on ne peut pas changer les choses. Qu'on ne peut pas tout maîtriser et qu'on est le plus souvent impuissant. La mort de Sam est cruelle. Elle est terrible. Et il serait sans doute plus simple pour toi de continuer à penser qu'elle s'explique par ton manque de vigilance, par une erreur ou un choix que tu as fait avant. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Elle ne s'explique pas. Il est mort parce que c'est ainsi que ça devait se passer. Point final. Et plus vite tu l'accepteras, plus vite tu seras capable d'apprendre à vivre avec.

Castiel s'attendait à ce que Dean proteste. A ce qu'il tente de convaincre Gabriel que c'était lui qui avait raison. Mais il n'en fit rien. A la place, il se pencha en avant jusqu'à ce que son visage soit appuyé contre l'épaule de Gabriel. Ce dernier entoura aussitôt sa taille de ses bras pour le garder contre lui.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas sauver Sam, Dean. Tu ne pouvais rien pour lui. Et je sais qu'il ne t'en veut pas. Je sais qu'il ne te reproche rien comme je sais qu'Anna n'est pas en colère contre moi.

\- Il me manque tellement...

\- Je sais, mon grand. Je sais.

Dean laissa alors échapper un premier sanglot, puis un second. Castiel détourna alors les yeux pour laisser à son frère et leur ami un petit moment d'intimité. Il était à la fois incroyable triste et incroyablement heureux. C'était étrange et paradoxal. Il souffrait pour Dean. Il détestait le voir ainsi. Mais il avait conscience également qu'il venait de franchir une étape importante sur le chemin de sa reconstruction. Et il avait trouvé en Gabriel la personne parfaite pour le guider. Il était optimiste. Il savait que le jeune homme allait s'en sortir.

\- Il continuera à te manquer... il te manquera probablement jusqu'à la fin. Mais tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Tu n'as rien fait de mal. Et tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir de vivre. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir d'être heureux à nouveau. Et si tu nous en laisses l'opportunité, Cassie et moi feront en sorte que tu le sois. D'accord ?

\- D'accord, accepta finalement Dean.

\- Je suis fier de toi, conclut alors Gabriel.

Et c'était sans doute ce que le jeune homme avait eu besoin d'entendre depuis tous ces mois. Ce qu'il aurait voulu que Sam dise. Ou peut-être même son père avant que le monde ne prenne fin. Gabriel avait trouvé les mots justes, une nouvelle fois. Ils firent redoubler les sanglots de Dean d'intensité. Mais ils le libérèrent également d'un poids qu'il portait depuis trop longtemps sur ses épaules.

Le jeune homme pleura durant ce qui semblait être une éternité. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il fut enfin calme que Castiel reporta son attention sur Gabriel et sur lui. Ils étaient séparés, à présent.

\- J'en ai assez de pleurer, constata Dean en s'essuyant le visage du revers de la main. Je n'avais jamais autant pleuré que depuis que je vous connais.

\- Et tu n'as pas à en avoir honte. Il m'arrive de pleurer aussi. C'est normal. Ça ne fait pas de toi quelqu'un de faible et ça n'enlève rien à ta masculinité, si c'est ce qui t'inquiète.

\- C'est pourtant ce que mon père disait.

\- Ton père était un idiot.

Dean ricana une seconde puis hocha la tête. Gabriel déposa alors un baiser sur son front avant de reculer pour de bon. Il s'essuya également le visage, chassant les quelques larmes qui avaient débordé de ses paupières avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Mais tu as raison sur au moins un point. On a suffisamment pleuré. Il est temps pour nous d'avancer.

Dean lui sourit alors avant de se passer une main dans les cheveux. Il se tourna ensuite vers la tombe de Sam.

\- Je crois que tu peux te reposer, maintenant, Sammy. Il est évident que je ne suis plus seul. Et si tu y es pour quelque chose, alors je crois que je ne pourrai jamais te remercier suffisamment de les avoir mis sur mon chemin.

Castiel sentit son cœur se serrer en l'entendant. Il ne dit toutefois rien. Dean n'en avait visiblement pas fini avec ce qu'il avait à dire à son frère.

\- Rassure-toi, personne ne pourra jamais prendre ta place. Mais ça ne veut pas dire pour autant que je ne peux pas leur faire un peu de place, hein ? Tes mots. Pas les miens.

Il semblait bien plus à l'aise, à présent, visiblement soulagé du poids qui reposait sur lui à leur arrivée.

\- Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus nous faire pleurer, commenta alors Gabriel.

\- Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu es trop sensible, répliqua aussitôt Dean.

\- Oh, je t'en prie, c'est clairement Cassie le plus émotif de nous deux. Il pleure à chaque fois qu'il voit E.T. Et je ne te parle pas de quelques larmes silencieuses. Je te parle de gros sanglots bruyants, de nez qui coule et tout ce qui avec.

\- Gabe ! Protesta alors Castiel en lui donnant un coup sur l'épaule.

Ce dernier rit aussitôt.

\- OK, OK, j'exagère sans doute un peu.

\- Ne te moque pas. Tout le monde pleure quand E.T. rentre chez lui à la fin du film, assura Dean en souriant.

\- Peut-être, mais tous les adultes ne pleurent pas quand le chasseur tue la mère de Bambi.

\- Bien sûr que si ! C'est triste et il se retrouve seul et... tu n'as pas de cœur, j'espère que tu le sais, au moins, lança Castiel en prenant un air faussement indigné.

Gabriel haussa les épaules.

\- Oh, je le sais, oui, et je l'assume. Je suis un être sans cœur qui aime qu'on tue les animaux dans les films et qui est content de voir un extraterrestre fictif quitter notre Terre pour rentrer chez lui !

\- Tu es un monstre, commenta Dean.

\- Sans doute, oui. Et encore, tu ne sais pas tout...

Dean secoua alors la tête. Il semblait clairement amusé par cet échange avec Gabriel. Et Castiel savait que c'était exactement ce que son frère avait voulu obtenir en choisissant de changer de sujet. C'était quelque chose qu'il avait toujours fait pour Anna et lui quand ils n'allaient pas bien. Il se chargeait de détendre l'atmosphère. Il faisait une plaisanterie ou deux jusqu'à réussir à les faire sourire. Et ça fonctionnait à merveille à chaque fois.

\- Je crois que je préfère rester dans l'ignorance, pour une fois. J'aurais peur de finir par regretter tout ce que je t'ai dit jusque-là.

\- Oh, Dean, tu ne pourrais pas. Je suis aujourd'hui essentiel à ton existence. Tu finiras par le comprendre.

\- Je le sais déjà, assura le jeune homme avec sérieux.

Gabriel lui adressa un petit sourire avant de se tourner vers Castiel.

\- Maintenant, laisse-moi te raconter le jour où Cassie ici présent a pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps parce que l'abeille qu'il avait capturé dans un verre a fini par mourir dans la nuit parce qu'elle manquait d'oxygène. Je te jure, il lui avait même trouvé un nom. Il a été inconsolable pendant des semaines entières.

\- J'avais cinq ans ! Rappela Castiel.

\- Et tu aurais dû savoir qu'en enfermant un animal dans un verre, tu finirais par la tuer. Mais tu pensais qu'elle parviendrait à reconstruire une ruche dans les quelques centimètres carrés dont elle disposait. Tu parlais déjà de récolter son miel.

Dean éclata alors de rire et Castiel sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Il n'y avait pas de son plus agréable à ses oreilles. Il aurait pu écouter le jeune homme rire durant des heures sans se lasser et le simple fait qu'il en soit capable après le dur moment qu'ils venaient de vivre le remplissait de joie. Peu importait que Dean rie à ses dépens.

\- Je te signale que tu m'as laissé faire. Ce qui fait clairement de toi un meurtrier.

\- Oh, je t'en prie, c'était juste une abeille. Je savais que le monde ne s'effondrerait pas si elle venait à mourir et j'étais convaincu que tu avais besoin d'une bonne leçon. Ça a fonctionné d'ailleurs. Tu n'as jamais recommencé.

\- J'avais le cœur brisé !

\- Pour une abeille, Cassie. Pour une abeille.

\- Pour un être vivant, oui.

\- OK, ça suffit tous les deux, les coupa alors Dean qui avait réussi à retrouver son calme.

Gabriel leva ses mains devant lui en signe d'apaisement. Castiel, quant à lui, se contenta de hocher la tête.

\- De toute évidence, cette dispute ne vous mène à rien et il est temps pour nous de reprendre la route. Rufus va finir par s'impatienter.

Le jeune homme se releva ensuite et épousseta longuement son pantalon. Il tendit ensuite sa main à Castiel pour l'aider à se remettre debout avant d'en faire de même avec Gabriel. Red se redressa à son tour.

\- Merci d'être venu avec moi. C'était important de... je pense que j'avais besoin de ça pour clore ce chapitre.

\- Content d'avoir pu t'aider Dean-o.

\- Tu sais que je déteste ce surnom ?

Gabriel haussa les épaules.

\- Eh bien il va falloir t'y habituer parce que moi je l'aime bien. Je trouve que ça sonne bien et que ça te va parfaitement.

Dean secoua la tête avant de passer un bras autour des épaules de Gabriel et de prendre la direction de la sortie de la clairière.

\- Tu sais... je commence vraiment à me demander comment Castiel a pu te supporter toutes ces années sans te tuer.

\- Oh, ne crois pas qu'il n'en a pas eu envie !

\- Je confirme, lança Castiel en les suivant.

\- J'ai passé la moitié de mon enfance à avoir peur qu'il m'assassine la nuit. Parfois, il m'arrive de penser qu'il finira par le faire un jour.

\- J'avoue que l'idée n'est pas pour me déplaire, confirma Castiel en souriant.

Dean rit à nouveau et le cœur de Castiel s'emballa dans sa poitrine. S'il n'avait pas déjà compris avant cela qu'il était amoureux du jeune homme, il l'aurait sans doute réalisé à ce moment là. Il était encore trop tôt pour le lui dire. Mais ça n'en était pas moins vrai.

\- Cassie, tu ne pourrais pas vivre sans moi.

\- Ça, c'est toi qui le dis. Des fois, je pense vraiment que ma vie serait bien plus agréable sans quelqu'un pour me rappeler sans cesse tous les moments les plus humiliants de mon enfance.

\- Hé, c'est mon rôle de grand frère. C'est un privilège dont je dispose et dont je profite à juste titre.

\- Dont tu abuses, plutôt, rectifia Castiel.

\- Désolé, Cas, mais sur ce point, je dois me ranger du côté de Gabriel. Un grand frère se doit de charrier constamment son petit frère. C'est dans la logique des choses.

Castiel secoua la tête avant de les dépasser pour rejoindre la voiture.

\- OK, j'abandonne. Pensez ce que vous voulez. Vous n'êtes rien de plus que des tyrans.

\- Tout de suite les grands mots, plaisanta Gabriel.

\- Tu avais raison. Il est définitivement le plus émotif de vous deux, ajouta Dean après quelques secondes.

Cette remarqua arracha un rire à Gabriel. Castiel ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. Il aimait la facilité avec laquelle Dean plaisantait avec son frère. Le soulagement évident qu'il ressentait maintenant qu'il avait franchi cette étape importante. Il les laissa continuer à se moquer gentiment de lui et se contenta de prendre un air faussement furieux. Il n'était pas vexé ni en colère. Il était tout simplement heureux. Entouré des deux personnes qui comptaient à présent le plus au monde pour lui et de Red, il se sentait bien. Il se sentait à sa place. Et il priait pour que cela dure jusqu'à la fin.


	27. Départ

**Bonjour,**

 **Voici le 27ème chapitre.**

 **Merci de me lire, de m'écrire, ... bref d'être fidèles. Quand je manque un peu d'inspiration, je la retrouve en lisant vos commentaires.**

 **Un immense merci à Elyrine qui continue de faire un super boulot de relecture et de correction. Pas facile à la fréquence où je poste. Mais elle ne faillit pas à a tâche.**

 **Bonne lecture et à lundi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **See the light de Green Day**

 **Chapitre 27 : Départ**

 _« Il est inévitable de voir un jour partir les gens qu'on aime. Il est nécessaire de les laisser faire. Même quand on pense qu'il serait plus prudent de les garder près de soi. Pour toi, c'est sans doute plus dur encore que pour n'importe qui d'autre. Tu ressens le besoin de protéger les gens qui te sont proches. Tu ne supportes pas l'idée que tu ne pourras pas veiller sur eux. C'est pour ça que tu as eu autant de mal à me laisser partir à l'université, pour ça pour ça que mon départ a été aussi douloureux. Mais c'est une étape essentielle dans la vie. On ne peut pas rester éternellement au même endroit. Parfois, on doit savoir partir. Faire nos propres erreurs de notre côté. Et apprendre ainsi à vivre seul. L'apocalypse n'a rien changé à cela. Et je sais qu'il arrivera un moment où tu seras contraint de mettre ton désir de protéger les gens pour les laisser faire ce qu'ils ont à faire. Ce ne sera pas facile, Dean. Mais ce sera inévitable. »_

 _Journal de Sam Winchester. 10 juillet 2016._

Franchir la frontière séparant la Californie de l'Arizona fut un moment délicat pour Dean. Il avait choisi de ne pas conduire pour éviter de faire demi-tour au dernier moment et s'était installé sur le siège arrière avec Castiel, Gabriel au volant et Red fièrement installé à côté de lui à sa place habituelle. Le jeune homme avait commencé à sentir le stress monter quand ils croisèrent un panneau indiquant qu'ils allaient bientôt quitter la Californie. Dean avait tourné en rond dans le même État depuis qu'il avait retrouvé Sam et l'idée de l'abandonner une bonne fois pour toute derrière lui l'angoissait au plus haut point. Il savait que c'était une étape nécessaire et il savait qu'il en avait besoin pour prendre un nouveau départ, mais il sentait son cœur battre trop fort et trop vite dans sa poitrine. Il avait les mains qui tremblaient et le front couvert de sueur. Il allait probablement faire une crise d'angoisse au moment de franchir la frontière. Il pouvait déjà en sentir les premiers symptômes.

Castiel dut le deviner également puisqu'il attrapa la main du jeune homme pour la serrer dans la sienne alors que le panneau annonçant leur arrivée en Arizona apparaissait à une centaine de mètre d'eux.

La frontière n'était pas matérialisée autrement que par ce panneau et pourtant, Dean avait la sensation qu'un mur se dressait devant eux. Qu'ils allaient s'y écraser et ne pourraient pas y survivre.

Il tenta de prendre de grandes inspirations pour garder un semblant de calme et se concentra sur la sensation de la paume de Castiel contre la sienne, de leur doigts entremêlés sur le cuir entre eux. Gabriel n'accéléra pas, mais ne ralentit pas non plus. Il devait savoir que ce moment était difficile pour Dean. Il ne fit toutefois pas la moindre réflexion.

Quand ils ne furent plus qu'à quelques mètres, Dean ouvrit la bouche pour demander à son ami de s'arrêter et de faire demi-tour et de s'éloigner de cette frontière invisible qu'il ne se sentait pas capable de franchir. Mais aucun son ne franchit le seuil de ses lèvres. Et au moment où la voiture croisait enfin le panneau indiquant leur entrée en Arizona, il lui sembla entendre la voix de son frère quelque part dans sa tête.

« Il était grand temps, Dean. Je suis fier de toi ».

Dean sentit alors des larmes rouler sur ses joues. Peu importait qu'il ait dit à Gabriel qu'il en avait assez de pleurer. C'était plus fort que lui. Il avait la sensation de perdre Sam une seconde fois. Et malgré lui, malgré la douleur intense qu'il ressentait, il était également soulagé d'en avoir été capable. Il était content d'avoir réussi à franchir cette étape cruciale sur le chemin de sa reconstruction. Son esprit était embrouillé et tous ses muscles étaient tendus. Il regarda une seconde autour de lui avant de tourner le visage vers Castiel. Il ne fut pas surpris de voir que son ami le regardait. Dean le laissa essuyer les larmes sur ses joues du bout des doigts puis appuya sa tête contre son épaule. Il attendit quelques secondes que son chagrin devienne un peu moins oppressant avant de soupirer longuement. Il avait réussi alors que lui-même ne s'en était pas cru capable. Et il savait qu'il le devait en grande partie aux deux hommes incroyables qu'il avait à ses côtés.

Derrière le volant, Gabriel monta le son de l'autoradio et commença à taper le rythme de la musique du bout des doigts. Dean l'observa une seconde, content de le voir à nouveau détendu. Il était évident que franchir la frontière n'avait pas été difficile que pour lui. Ses deux amis avaient dû ressentir son stress. Ils avaient dû redouter sa réaction. Et puisqu'il ne s'était pas mis à crier comme un hystérique au moment où il avait franchi la frontière, ils pouvaient se détendre à leur tour. Dean sourit sensiblement.

\- OK, voici le plan. On rejoint Phoenix et ensuite, on prend la direction du Mexique. On trouve un sombrero pour Cassie et une caisse de tequila pour nous et on fait la fête jusqu'à ne plus savoir qui on est ou ce qui se passe autour de nous, lança Gabriel sur un ton enjoué.

Dean secoua la tête, amusé.

\- Et on se fait tuer bêtement parce qu'on aura trop bu pour se défendre. J'adore ton plan.

\- D'accord, on oublie la tequila mais on doit absolument trouver un sombrero pour Cassie.

\- Et pourquoi est-ce que c'est moi qui devrait en porter un ? Demanda Castiel, visiblement surpris.

Gabriel haussa les épaules sans quitter la route des yeux.

\- Parce que tu as une tête à chapeaux.

C'était une réponse ridicule et Gabriel devait le savoir. Mais c'était exactement ce dont Dean avait besoin pour oublier le moment délicat qu'il venait de vivre, l'étape cruciale qu'il venait de franchir. Et il soupçonnait Gabriel de le savoir et d'avoir choisi ainsi de plaisanter pour lui faire oublier une seconde ce qu'il avait laissé derrière lui. C'est sans nul doute ce qu'il aurait fait pour Sam. Gabriel se comportait comme un grand frère avec lui, confirmant une nouvelle fois tout ce qu'il lui avait dit jusque-là.

\- Je suis sûr que tu serais particulièrement séduisant avec un sombrero, commenta-t-il en se tournant à nouveau vers Castiel.

Ce dernier lui sourit et Dean fut amusé de voir ses joues rougir légèrement. Il aurait pu saisir cette opportunité pour rire à ses dépens pendant quelques secondes. Il savait que Castiel ne lui en aurait pas tenu rigueur. Mais l'intensité de son regard l'en dissuada. Il sentit finalement ses propres joues rougir.

\- Hé, tous les deux, je suis là, je vous rappelle. Alors attendez d'être seuls avant de vous imaginer mutuellement nus avec uniquement un sombrero sur la tête.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'imaginais, assura Dean en souriant. J'ai dit qu'il serait séduisant avec un sombrero. Je n'ai pas précisé qu'il devait être nu.

\- Oh, mais tu l'imagines nu constamment, protesta Gabriel.

\- Pas constamment, répliqua Dean.

\- Je ne vais pas porter un sombrero ! Les coupa Castiel d'une voix forte.

Gabriel lui jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule.

\- Bien sûr que si, Cassie. Et tu vas adorer ça.

\- Désolé, mais j'en doute.

\- Même si tu es nu ? Suggéra alors Dean avant de lui adresser un clin d'œil.

Castiel ouvrit la bouche avant de froncer les sourcils et de la refermer. Il sembla réfléchir une seconde puis sourit à son tour.

\- Je serais nu seulement si tu l'es aussi, déclara-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

Dean manqua alors de s'étouffer avec sa salive. Il ne lui arrivait pas souvent d'être ainsi gêné par une réflexion un peu tendancieuse. Il était tout à fait à l'aise pour parler de sexe et trouvait même cela plutôt amusant. Mais Castiel avait réussi à le déstabiliser. C'était une grande première pour lui.

\- Je suppose que c'est là que je dois décliner toute invitation future à votre petite fête. Parce que franchement, je ne tiens pas particulièrement à vous voir nus... l'un comme l'autre.

\- Tu n'étais pas invité, de toute façon, assura Castiel en souriant.

\- Rufus non plus, je suppose, répliqua Gabriel.

Dean grimaça aussitôt. Il ne connaissait pas vraiment Rufus mais il lui faisait penser à Bobby. Il le voyait comme une figure paternelle de substitution. Et cela rendait l'idée de le mêler à cette histoire particulièrement repoussante... et franchement malsaine.

Ils continuèrent ainsi à plaisanter durant plusieurs kilomètres. Castiel refusait toujours de porter un sombrero ou un quelconque chapeau que Gabriel pourrait trouver en chemin. Dean ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de l'imaginer uniquement vêtu d'un sombrero et Gabriel semblait avoir senti son malaise puisqu'il fit de nombreuses réflexions dans ce sens.

Ils ne s'interrompirent que lorsque Rufus ralentit derrière eux, juste avant qu'ils n'atteignent enfin Phoenix. Gabriel gara à son tour la voiture sur le bas côté.

\- Je suppose qu'il est temps pour tout le monde de se dégourdir les jambes, commenta-t-il en coupant le moteur.

Dean sortit de la voiture puis fit descendre Red. Il le regarda ensuite s'avancer pour renifler un buisson avant de jeter un coup d'œil à Rufus qui approchait d'eux rapidement.

\- Tout va comme tu veux ? Demanda-t-il alors.

Rufus hocha aussitôt la tête. Il ne dit toutefois rien avant d'être à la hauteur de Dean. Gabriel s'était éloigné pour – comme il l'avait dit lui-même – répondre à l'appel de la nature. Castiel, quant à lui, avait les yeux rivés sur Red. Mais Dean savait qu'il les écoutait. Rufus s'adossa à la portière de l'Impala et croisa ses bras sur son torse.

\- Je vais partir, déclara-t-il ensuite

Dean tourna le visage vers Rufus, surpris par ce qu'il entendait. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment parlé de ce qu'ils allaient faire maintenant qu'ils avaient quitté la Californie. Après ce qui était arrivé à Red, il n'avait plus évoqué leurs plans respectifs. Il savait que Rufus projetait de rejoindre sa cabane en Louisiane, mais il avait imaginé qu'il avait fini par changer d'avis et envisager de rester avec eux. De toute évidence, ce n'était pas le cas. Et Dean était triste de l'entendre. Parce qu'il s'était attaché à Rufus. Et qu'il avait du mal à imaginer qu'il ne le reverrait plus.

\- Comment ça ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Demanda-t-il finalement.

Rufus jeta un coup d'œil à Castiel qui leur tournait toujours le dos mais dont les épaules étaient visiblement tendues. Il était lui aussi surpris par ce qu'il entendait. Mais il ne semblait pas décidé à intervenir. Il était celui qui avait eu le moins de contact avec Rufus. Il estimait probablement qu'il n'avait pas le droit de se mêler à cette discussion.

\- Gabriel a évoqué ses projets quand on montait la garde ensemble. Il semblait avoir envie de tenter sa chance au Mexique. Il semblait même particulièrement enthousiaste à cette idée. Je crois qu'il a une fascination malsaine pour les chapeaux mexicains.

Dean rit une seconde, amusé de voir que son ami avait évoqué ce plan-là avec Rufus. Bien sûr, cela ne lui fit pas oublier qu'ils étaient sur le point de perdre celui-ci. Dean n'était pas stupide. Il savait que quand il serait parti, ils ne le reverraient plus. Ils seraient incapables de le retrouver en Louisiane. Et ils ne pouvaient même pas être sûr qu'il parviendrait à rejoindre sa maison sans se faire attaquer et tuer en chemin.

\- Gabriel est quelqu'un de malsain, commenta Dean pour repousser l'échéance.

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire, répliqua aussitôt Rufus en souriant. Mais c'est quelqu'un de bien. Et son plan n'est pas bête. Je pense que ça te fera du bien de quitter les États-Unis pour quelques jours. Peut-être même définitivement.

Dean n'en était pas aussi sûr, mais il était déterminé à laisser ses amis décider de ce qui était bon ou non pour lui. Quand il prenait ce genre de décisions seuls, il commettait à chaque fois une erreur. Il n'avait plus fait de choix sain depuis la mort de Sam. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas surprenant : son petit frère avait toujours été le cerveau des opérations.

\- Et tu ne crois pas que ça pourrait être également bénéfique pour toi ? Je ne vois pas ce que ce pays peut encore avoir à t'offrir, mis à part une vieille cabane perdue au milieu de nulle part où tu finiras par perdre la tête à force d'être constamment seul avec les alligators.

Rufus ricana une seconde avant de secouer la tête.

\- Je te l'ai dit, fiston. Je ne suis pas fait pour être en compagnie d'autres personnes. Et j'aime l'idée de m'installer quelque part seul. Je finirais peut-être par adopter un des alligators.

\- Mais tu pourrais ne jamais rejoindre la Louisiane. Le chemin est long et tu auras au moins besoin de vingt-quatre heures de route avant d'arriver à la Nouvelle-Orléans. C'est dangereux, seul, et tu le sais.

Dean ne voulait pas se montrer particulièrement pessimiste. Il ne voulait pas non plus sous-entendre que Rufus n'était pas capable de se débrouiller seul. Mais il était réaliste. Il savait que son sauveur prendrait de nombreux risques en cours de route. Et il détestait l'idée de l'abandonner quand il pouvait rester en sécurité à leurs côtés.

\- Si je n'y arrive pas, c'est que c'était écrit. Je suis parfaitement prêt à mourir si c'est ce que mon destin me réserve. Mais quelque chose me dit que ce ne sera pas le cas.

\- Rufus, tu sais que je respecte ton choix, mais... accorde-nous quelques jours pour tenter de te faire changer d'avis. Tu n'es pas obligé de partir maintenant. Viens avec nous au Mexique et si tu continues à penser que ce n'est pas pour toi, alors tu partiras.

Dean savait bien qu'il n'avait que très peu de chances de le convaincre. Il avait été à sa place quelques semaines plus tôt. Il avait lui aussi été convaincu qu'il ne voulait surtout pas être accompagné et qu'il était mieux seul. Heureusement pour lui, Gabriel et Castiel avaient réussi à le convaincre du contraire. Mais il avait l'impression que ce ne serait pas aussi simple avec Rufus.

\- C'est gentil de me le proposer, mon garçon. Mais la réponse reste non.

Castiel choisit ce moment pour leur faire face. Il avait les traits tendus et les lèvres pincées. Visiblement, il n'était pas plus emballé que Dean par les plans de Rufus. Le jeune homme était surpris. Il n'avait pas pensé que son ami serait aussi affecté par le départ de Rufus.

\- Est-ce que je peux vous demander pourquoi ?

Rufus adressa un petit sourire à Castiel puis leva les yeux au ciel. Il faisait toujours aussi beau pour la saison. L'air était sec et presque étouffant. Dean savait que ce serait sans doute pire encore quand ils seraient au Mexique mais il avait fini par s'y habituer. Il finirait peut-être par suggérer à ses deux amis de rejoindre un État où les changements de saison étaient plus marqués. Peut-être quelque part au Nord du pays. Il avait envie de revoir le Dakota du Sud et Sioux Falls. La maison de Bobby s'y trouvait toujours. Ils pourraient peut-être s'y arrêter quelques jours.

\- Ce n'est pas à cause de vous, si c'est ce qui te tracasse. Ça va peut-être vous surprendre, mais je ne vous trouve pas aussi agaçants que je l'avais pensé au début. Je n'ai juste pas envie de quitter le pays. Et je préfère être seul. De toute façon, vous finiriez par en avoir assez de moi. Je ne suis rien de plus qu'un vieux grincheux. Vous êtes jeunes. Je vous taperais sur les nerfs à un moment ou à un autre.

\- Tu m'as sauvé la vie, protesta Dean.

\- Et celle de Red, rappela Castiel ensuite.

Rufus ne semblait pas en retirer une quelconque fierté.

\- J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire. Et je pense que c'était la raison de notre rencontre. J'ai été mis sur votre chemin pour vous aider quand vous en aviez besoin. Maintenant que ma tâche est accomplie, je pense qu'il est temps pour moi de m'en aller.

Dean n'aimait pas ce qu'il entendait. Il n'aimait pas l'idée que Rufus puisse penser qu'il n'avait eu aucune autre utilité que celle de leur sauver la vie. Qu'il n'était pas en droit de recevoir après avoir autant donné. Mais une nouvelle fois, il savait plus ou moins clairement ce qui se passait dans la tête de son sauveur. Il le savait parce qu'il se passait souvent la même chose dans la sienne. Rufus et lui se ressemblaient sur beaucoup de points.

\- Et tu ne te dis pas qu'on a peut-être été mis sur ton chemin pour t'apporter quelque chose en retour... et que tu dois nous en laisser l'opportunité ? Je veux dire... si tout est écrit à l'avance, si nous étions effectivement destinés à nous rencontrer... peut-être que nous avons aussi quelque chose à t'apporter, déclara Dean après quelques secondes.

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit comme ça que ça fonctionne, fiston, protesta Rufus avec calme.

Dean baissa les yeux sur ses pieds, agacé et frustré. Il entendit Castiel approcher mais refusa de relever la tête.

\- Si vous voulez mon avis, vous avez tort. Je ne crois pas nécessairement au destin, mais... je pense que nous avons tous quelque chose à retirer des rencontres que nous faisons. Ce n'est parfois pas grand-chose... juste une nouvelle façon de voir la vie, et parfois c'est beaucoup plus... parfois les gens qu'on rencontre nous sauvent la vie sans qu'on le sache.

Dean entendit Rufus s'écarter de la voiture. Pendant une seconde, il ne put s'empêcher de craindre qu'il s'en aille sans rien dire de plus. Il releva donc la tête et fut surpris de le trouver face à Castiel, une main posée sur son épaule et un sourire étirant ses lèvres.

\- C'est sans doute vrai, mon garçon. Mais je pense que vous m'avez déjà tous apporté quelque chose. Vous m'avez permis de me sentir utile à nouveau. C'était quelque chose que je n'avais plus ressenti depuis un moment maintenant. Et c'est déjà beaucoup. Alors merci. Mais ça ne change rien à ma décision.

\- Quelle décision ? Lança alors Gabriel qui revenait vers la voiture.

\- Rufus s'en va, expliqua Dean avec la gorge nouée.

Le fait de l'annoncer ainsi rendait les choses plus vraies et plus douloureuses. Il n'en revenait pas de s'être attaché aussi vite à quelqu'un qu'il connaissait à peine quand il n'avait jamais réussi à se faire des amis dans sa vie d'avant. Il se demandait parfois ce qui avait changé chez lui. S'il était enfin celui qu'il aurait dû être depuis longtemps ou s'il était juste un homme nouveau.

\- Oh, déjà ? J'espérais que tu accepterais de venir avec nous au Mexique.

Dean devinait la déception chez Gabriel. Rufus s'était clairement fait une place au sein de leur groupe. Ce n'était sans doute pas ce qu'il avait cherché. Malgré tout, les trois amis l'appréciaient et son départ pèserait sur eux tous. Dean aurait aimé que cela puisse le faire changer d'avis. Mais il était évident qu'il était déterminé.

\- Désolé, Gabriel. Bien que l'idée de rester avec vous quelques jours de plus ne soit pas entièrement déplaisante, je n'ai pas très envie de retourner au Mexique. J'en ai fait le tour il y a quelques années et je ne pense que le pays ait quoi que ce soit de plus à m'offrir, pour le moment.

\- Sans doute parce que tu n'y as jamais été avec moi. C'est une expérience que tout le monde devrait vivre une fois dans sa vie, assura Gabriel en approchant.

Rufus secoua la tête en relâchant l'épaule de Castiel. Il vint se positionner à nouveau à côté de Dean, contre la voiture, avant de croiser ses bras sur son torse.

\- Je crois que je suis juste trop vieux pour faire la fête.

\- Personne n'est trop vieux pour faire la fête... surtout pas quand le monde est envahi par des zombies cannibales et qu'il n'existe plus rien pour nous distraire.

Dean n'était pas complètement sûr lui même d'être prêt à suivre Gabriel dans ses délires. Il était évident qu'il semblait déterminé à faire de leur visite au Mexique un moment inoubliable. Mais le jeune homme n'avait pas l'intention de prendre des risques inconsidérés. Il choisit toutefois de ne pas le dire pour le moment. Il voulait donner à son ami une chance de convaincre Rufus. Il avait vraiment envie qu'il reste avec eux.

\- Gabriel, j'apprécie ton enthousiasme mais je ne changerai pas d'avis. Inutile d'insister. L'heure est venue, c'est aussi simple que ça. Je ne veux pas me disputer avec vous et je ne veux pas que vous perdiez plus de temps à tenter de me convaincre quand vous ne le pourrez pas.

Dean vit Gabriel ouvrir la bouche pour protester mais il secoua la tête pour lui signifier que c'était inutile. Il ne réussirait pas à convaincre Rufus de rester.

\- C'est le moment de se dire « au revoir »... ou « adieu », sans doute, parce que je doute qu'on se revoie, commenta Dean avec résignation.

Rufus tourna le visage vers lui. Il ne souriait plus. Mais il ne semblait pas triste pour autant. Juste calme et en paix avec sa décision. Dean sut alors qu'il avait sans doute pris la bonne. Qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Lui n'avait jamais réussi à être aussi serein après avoir pris une décision. Plus depuis la mort de Sam. Cela aurait dû le pousser à comprendre qu'il se trompait. Il chassa cette idée de sa tête et se concentra sur Rufus. Il ne savait pas comment procéder à présent. Il n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont il devait remercier l'homme qui lui avait sauvé la vie maintenant qu'il était sur le point de ne plus le revoir. Un « merci » semblait bien trop peu.

\- Il ne faut jamais dire jamais, déclara finalement Rufus. Peut-être nos chemins se croiseront-ils à nouveau dans l'avenir. Ou peut-être pas. Dans tous les cas, je suis content de vous avoir connu. C'est rassurant de savoir qu'il reste des gens biens dans ce monde.

Dean hocha la tête. Il avait la gorge nouée à nouveau. Rufus avait tué un homme pour lui. Il avait pris le temps de le soigner là où n'importe qui l'aurait abandonné à son sort. Il avait fait en sorte que Gabriel et Castiel le retrouvent. Il avait sauvé la vie de Red. En quelques jours, il avait fait plus pour lui que son propre père en plusieurs années. Et il ne voulait pas le voir partir.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'on va faire sans toi, lâcha-t-il alors d'une voix rauque.

\- Je ne me fais pas trop de souci pour vous. Je suis convaincu que vous parviendrez à surmonter mon départ. Et de toute évidence, Gabriel a quelques idées pour vous garder occupés durant plusieurs jours.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne nouvelle, commenta Dean en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Hé, Dean-o, je t'entends, répliqua aussitôt Gabriel.

Rufus rit une seconde, amusé. Dean utilisa ce temps pour laisser le nœud dans sa gorge se dissiper un peu avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Merci pour tout. Je sais que ce n'est pas grand-chose et je sais que ce n'est pas suffisant après tout ce que tu as fait pour moi... pour nous, mais c'est tout ce que j'ai à t'offrir. Et c'est sincère, tu sais. Je ne dis pas ça juste pour la forme... je... je te suis vraiment reconnaissant pour tout ce que tu as fait et... juste... j'espère que tu en es conscient.

\- Je le suis, le rassura Rufus.

Dean sourit alors. Rufus lui adressa un petit signe de la main avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Pendant une seconde, le jeune homme fut trop surpris par son geste pour réellement y répondre. Il finit toutefois par refermer ses bras autour de son sauveur pour le serrer contre lui.

\- Prends soin de toi, mon garçon. Et fais en sorte de prendre également soin de tes deux amis.

\- Je te le promets... et sois prudent, toi aussi.

\- Je le suis toujours.

Ils restèrent collés l'un à l'autre pendant quelques secondes avant de se séparer. Rufus se tourna ensuite vers Castiel et lui tendit la main.

\- J'ai été honoré de te rencontrer. Et j'espère que tu feras en sorte que ton homme soit en sécurité, dorénavant. Comme il fera en sorte que tu le sois aussi.

\- Je ne suis pas son... lança Castiel.

\- Oh si, tu l'es... tu l'es complètement, le coupa Gabriel.

Castiel serra la main de Rufus en ignorant la remarque de son frère. Mais il était évident qu'il était gêné. Ses joues étaient rouges et il évitait soigneusement le regard de Dean.

\- Très bien, c'est une conversation à laquelle je ne souhaite définitivement pas être mêlé donc je suppose que c'est le signe qu'il est grand temps pour moi de partir. Gabriel, enchanté de t'avoir connu.

Gabriel lui serra la main en lui adressant un large sourire.

\- De même. C'était agréable d'avoir quelqu'un qui ne couche pas avec Castiel avec moi. Je sens que je vais me sentir bien seul sans toi quand ces deux-là seront collés l'un à l'autre.

\- Tu as toujours Red. Il ne couche définitivement pas avec moi, commenta Castiel avant de visiblement se rendre compte de ce qu'il avait dit et de détourner les yeux en rougissant de plus belle.

Dean aurait probablement ri en le voyant faire s'il n'avait pas été aussi triste. Il se promit de taquiner son ami sur le sujet dès qu'il aurait digéré le départ de Rufus. Pour le moment, il resta concentré sur son sauveur. Il avait fini de serrer la main de Gabriel et les regardait tous tour à tour.

\- Bonne chance, lança-t-il alors avant de s'éloigner.

Dean le regarda faire, conscient que c'était la dernière fois qu'il le voyait. Il le suivit donc des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il monte en voiture puis il regarda le véhicule s'éloigner et tourner à l'intersection non loin d'eux. Ce ne fut que quelques minutes plus tard que Gabriel rompit finalement le silence.

\- Il va me manquer, commenta-t-il tristement.

\- Il va nous manquer à tous, précisa Castiel.

Dean resta silencieux. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire. Il était difficile de voir partir Rufus. Mais il savait qu'il n'aurait rien pu faire pour le retenir. Il espérait sincèrement que leur ami réussirait à rejoindre la Nouvelle-Orléans, qu'il trouverait la paix dans cette cabane dont il lui avait si longuement parlé. Il espérait que la solitude ne finirait pas par lui peser et qu'il réussirait enfin à être heureux. Même s'il doutait que cela soit possible après ce que Rufus avait vécu.

\- Il a perdu son fils, déclara-t-il alors sans réellement s'en rendre compte.

Il n'était pas sûr que Rufus aurait apprécié de le voir confier ainsi son secret. Mais il ressentait le besoin de justifier son départ. Le besoin de faire comprendre à ses amis qu'il n'avait pas pris la fuite uniquement parce qu'il ne les appréciait pas.

\- Je sais. Il me l'a dit, expliqua alors Gabriel en faisant tourner les clefs de la voiture dans sa main.

\- Oh... je... je ne savais pas que vous en aviez discuté, répliqua Dean, surpris.

Gabriel passa alors un bras autour des épaules du jeune homme.

\- On avait du temps à tuer et je crois qu'il avait besoin d'en parler. Tu en doutes peut-être encore, Dean-o, mais je peux te jurer que je suis quelqu'un qui sait écouter. Tu serais surpris de voir le nombre de personnes qui se sont un jour ou l'autre confiées à moi.

Dean n'était pas surpris. Mais il le garda pour lui. Il était inutile de booster un peu plus encore l'ego déjà sérieusement surdimensionné de son ami.

\- Il a du courage, en tout cas. Je n'image même pas à quel point ça doit être dur de perdre un enfant, commenta Castiel après quelques secondes.

\- Il est admirable, approuva Dean.

\- Dommage qu'il ne soit pas venu avec nous au Mexique. Je suis sûr qu'il aurait porté le sombrero avec classe.

Dean rit alors avant de repousser Gabriel loin de lui.

\- Il pense que tu as une fascination malsaine pour les chapeaux et je crois qu'il a raison. Je pense même qu'on devrait sérieusement s'inquiéter de ton obsession grandissante.

\- Peut-être, mais tu serais au moins aussi fasciné que moi si tu avais un jour léché du sel sur la poitrine d'une jeune femme qui en portait un... et rien d'autre. Je me souviens encore du goût de sa peau et de la forme de son nombril quand j'ai attrapé le morceau de citron qu'elle avait coincé là avant de...

\- Gabriel, tais-toi. Je suis ton frère, je te rappelle.

\- Je me rappelle, oui. Je suis malsain, pas amnésique.

Castiel grimaça alors avant de s'éloigner pour remonter en voiture. Gabriel le suivit des yeux, toujours clairement amusé avant de reporter son attention sur Dean.

\- En ce qui le concerne, je suis visiblement asexué. Si seulement il savait...

\- Je t'entends toujours, je te signale, et je te rappelle que c'est une réaction normale d'imaginer les membres de notre famille comme étant incapable de coucher avec quelqu'un. C'est être aussi curieux que toi à ce sujet qui est déstabilisant.

\- Sans doute. Et puisqu'on aborde le sujet, je suis curieux de savoir ce que tu peux valoir...

\- Si tu ne veux pas recevoir mon poing dans la figure, je te conseille fortement de ne pas terminer cette phrase, le coupa Dean en croisant ses bras sur son torse.

Gabriel l'étudia une seconde, la tête inclinée sur le côté avant de lever les mains devant lui en signe d'apaisement.

\- Parfait, parfait, je vous mets mal à l'aise, c'est évident.

\- Je ne suis pas mal à l'aise, je suis dégoûté, lança Castiel depuis l'autre côté de la voiture.

\- Oh, Cassie, je t'en prie. N'exagère pas. C'est moi qui t'ai offert tes premiers préservatifs et ta première bouteille de lubrifiant.

\- Et j'avais quinze ans, Gabe. Ce n'est pas normal.

\- Ça ne l'est pas ?

Castiel grogna quelque chose avant de refermer la portière pour couper court à la conversation. Gabriel se tourna alors à nouveau Dean.

\- Tu n'as pas fait la même chose avec Sam ?

Le jeune homme se souvenait d'avoir été le premier à expliquer à son frère comment on faisait les enfants. Il avait dû répondre à ses questions concernant le sexe quand il était adolescent. Il lui avait même expliqué qu'il était important de se protéger. Qu'il devait être gentil avec sa partenaire et s'assurer qu'elle était à l'aise avant de tenter quoi que ce soit. Mais il était convaincu qu'il n'avait pas été aussi direct que Gabriel avec Castiel. Il doutait que qui que ce soit puisse être comme lui.

\- Eh bien, je lui ai dit ce qu'il devait savoir. Mais il n'avait pas quinze ans. Et non, je ne lui ai jamais offert de préservatif ou de lubrifiant. Quoi que maintenant que tu me le dis, je pense que ça aurait pu être drôle. Je suis sûr qu'il aurait été extrêmement mal à l'aise.

\- Oh, s'il ressemblait un tant soit peu à Cassie, il l'aurait été, sans aucun doute. Tu aurais dû voir sa tête quand je lui ai donné la bouteille. Le pauvre... je crois que s'il avait pu disparaître, il l'aurait fait sans hésiter.

Dean pouvait facilement l'imaginer. Il n'avait pas dû être facile pour son ami de grandir avec un grand frère comme Gabriel. Il était bien pire que lui ne l'avait été avec Sam. Mais il savait également que Castiel ne regrettait aucun des moments passés avec son frère. Il l'aimait de tout son cœur. C'était évident. Même si Gabriel faisait toujours en sorte de le taquiner.

\- N'empêche que quinze ans, c'est probablement un peu jeune. Tu n'avais pas peur que cela l'encourage à passer à l'acte ?

Gabriel sourit.

\- J'espérais que ça l'encouragerait à le faire, oui ! A quinze ans, il n'avait même pas embrassé un seul garçon. Et franchement, je commençais à penser qu'il finirait vierge à trente ans.

\- Gabe ! S'écria alors Castiel depuis la voiture.

\- Oh, Cassie, tu sais que c'est vrai. Je veux dire... quel être normalement constitué perd sa virginité à plus de vingt ans ?

Peut-être un homme gay qui vit au Texas ! Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il n'y avait pas un seul autre homosexuel à des kilomètres à la ronde. Et de toute façon, je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de me précipiter pour perdre ma virginité. Tout le monde n'est pas comme toi !

\- Comment ça, comme moi ?

\- Un obsédé !

Dean rit une seconde. Il était amusant d'entendre les deux frères se disputer de la sorte. Bien sûr, cela lui rappelait également les nombreuses fois où Sam et lui avaient passé des heures à se charrier mutuellement jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux deux demande une trêve, qui ne durait d'ailleurs jamais bien longtemps. Et bien sûr, penser à Sam restait incroyablement douloureux. Mais il était tout de même amusé par les deux frères. Et il pouvait facilement s'imaginer participant ainsi à leur dispute pour passer le temps.

\- Peut-être que je suis obsédé, mais toi, tu es prude. Dean-o, dis moi... à quel âge as-tu perdu ta virginité ?

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, surpris par la question. Il aurait dû s'attendre à ce que l'attention de Gabriel soit fixée sur lui à un moment ou à un autre. Il n'était pas forcément mal à l'aise à l'idée de répondre à cette question, mais il était convaincu que son ami finirait par s'en servir contre lui. Il hésita une seconde avant de se décider à donner à Gabriel ce qu'il attendait de lui.

\- Dix-sept ans. Et c'était dans cette voiture. Sur le siège arrière.

\- Oh, la grande classe, commenta Gabriel en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Derrière eux, ils entendirent Castiel grogner à nouveau.

\- Tu entends ça, Cassie ? Tu es assis à l'endroit où Dean a perdu sa virginité. Quelque chose me dit que l'idée ne te déplaît pas tant que ça.

\- Si, parce que je ne suis pas un pervers comme toi.

Gabriel haussa les épaules avant d'ouvrir la portière avant du véhicule et de s'installer sur le siège. Dean prit le temps de faire monter Red qui les avait rejoints avant de reprendre place à côté de Castiel. Son ami avait toujours les joues rouges et étudiait le cuir du siège avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la curiosité.

\- C'était il y a un moment, maintenant. Rassure-toi... il ne reste certainement aucune trace, commenta-t-il en souriant.

Castiel releva aussitôt la tête et fronça les sourcils.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je regardais, mentit-il aussitôt.

Dean choisit de ne pas pousser. Il était évident qu'il était mal à l'aise et le jeune homme ne voulait pas l'embêter plus longtemps. De surcroît, il savait que cela risquait de les conduire à discuter de ce qu'ils avaient fait ensemble et il n'était pas sûr d'être prêt à en parler ouvertement devant Gabriel.

\- Non, ce que Cassie étudie avec autant d'attention, c'est la possibilité de te prendre ta virginité sur cette même banquette arrière dans un avenir proche, plaisanta Gabriel quelques secondes plus tard.

Dean et Castiel tournèrent alors la tête dans sa direction en même temps. Il ne fallut pas plus de quelques secondes à Gabriel pour comprendre qu'il avait touché un point sensible. Il éclata alors de rire en donnant des petits coups sur le volant qui firent grimacer Dean.

\- Oh... trop tard pour ça, hein ? Eh ben dites-moi, je ne vous aurais pas cru aussi avancés dans votre histoire. Et honnêtement, Dean-o, j'aurais pensé que tu serais plus difficile à convaincre. Finalement, tu es peut-être bien un garçon facile.

Dean savait que ce n'était pas méchant, que Gabriel cherchait juste à détendre l'atmosphère après le départ de Rufus. Mais il ne put s'empêcher d'être vexé par ce qu'il entendait. Il n'estimait pas avoir commis d'erreur en acceptant d'aller jusqu'au bout avec Castiel. Il n'en avait pas honte. Mais c'était encore trop frais pour pouvoir en plaisanter aussi facilement. De toute évidence, Castiel dut sentir sa tension puisqu'il s'empressa de prendre la parole.

\- Gabe, ferme-la, et je ne plaisante pas, cette fois. Ce n'est pas quelque chose dont on veut discuter et certainement pas quelque chose avec laquelle tu peux plaisanter. Ça ne regarde que nous.

Pendant une seconde, Dean crut que Gabriel ne prendrait pas son frère au sérieux et qu'il insisterait jusqu'à réussir à faire sortir le jeune homme de ses gonds. Mais heureusement pour lui, il sembla réaliser qu'il était allé trop loin.

\- OK, désolé. Je ne voulais pas vous mettre mal à l'aise. Je suis juste content pour vous. Et puis vous savez comment je suis... j'ai l'impression qu'on peut toujours plaisanter de tout avec tout le monde. Mais je ne recommencerais plus. Promis juré cra...

\- Si tu dis « craché », je te tue, le coupa Dean en se penchant dans sa direction. Et si en plus de le dire, tu le fais, je te ferai souffrir avant de te tuer. Je suis déjà à la limite de le faire après t'avoir vu frapper le volant il y a quelques secondes.

Dean vit Gabriel déglutir avec peine, visiblement bien plus perturbé par ses menaces que par celles de son frère. Bien sûr, Dean n'irait certainement pas aussi loin. Mais l'idée d'inverser les rôles et de mettre Gabriel mal à l'aise, pour une fois, lui faisait plaisir.

\- Tu sais, la relation que tu as avec cette voiture est un peu dérangeante, souffla finalement Gabriel après quelques secondes.

\- Et ton intérêt flagrant pour la vie sexuelle de ton frère l'est au moins tout autant, répliqua t-il.

Pendant une seconde, personne ne dit rien. Puis, Castiel éclata de rire et la tension qui s'était installée dans la voiture disparut aussitôt. Dean rit à son tour avant de reculer sur son siège jusqu'à être adossé au cuir dans son dos.

\- Ah ah ah... pendant une seconde, j'ai vraiment cru que tu étais sérieux. Franchement, tu es un bon comédien, expliqua Gabriel en réengageant la voiture sur la route.

Dean secoua la tête. Il n'était pas réellement en colère même s'il n'aimait pas qu'on maltraite sa voiture. A côté de lui, Castiel riait toujours.

\- Moque-toi de moi, petit frère. Profites-en pendant que tu le peux... j'ai encore tout un tas de souvenirs extrêmement gênants à partager avec Dean.

\- Tu n'oserais pas, jeta Castiel qui semblait tout de même inquiet.

\- Tu veux parier ? Répliqua Gabriel.

Castiel tourna alors les yeux vers Dean. Ce dernier lui saisit aussitôt la main pour lui signifier qu'il était de son côté, cette fois. Même s'il ne pouvait pas lui promettre de ne pas rire si toutefois Gabriel lui racontait quelque chose de gênant pour lui. Il devait reconnaître qu'il était curieux.

\- Si tu fais ça, alors je lui raconterai la fois où tu as vomi sur une fille avec qui tu t'apprêtais à coucher parce que tu étais nerveux et que tu avais bu trop de vodka pour te donner du courage !

Dean tourna la tête vers Gabriel et le vit sourire dans le rétroviseur.

\- Je t'en prie, raconte-lui. C'est une histoire particulièrement drôle dont je n'ai absolument pas honte. Contrairement à toi, Cassie, j'assume pleinement mes erreurs. Et puisque je ne couche pas avec lui, je me fiche qu'il puisse se moquer.

Dean savait qu'il disait vrai. Il n'était pas du genre à être gêné par ce genre d'histoire. Bien au contraire. Il savait rire de lui-même. Ce qui était une preuve d'intelligence, d'après Sam. Dean sourit en repensant à toutes les fois où son frère le lui avait répété. Puis il fut surpris d'être capable de sourire en repensant à Sam. Il n'eut toutefois pas le temps de s'étendre dessus puisque Gabriel reprit la parole.

\- Et pendant que tu y es, tu devrais aussi lui raconter la fois où je me suis déguisé en Marylin Monroe pour Halloween et où ce type bizarre a cru que j'étais un travesti et qu'il a lourdement insisté pour me ramener chez lui. Ou peut-être celle où je me suis coincé le manche d'un parapluie dans la bouche en voulant te prouver qu'il pouvait parfaitement tenir à l'intérieur.

Dean secoua la tête, amusé à nouveau. Il écouta ensuite Gabriel faire la liste d'autres moments gênants de son passé. Il finit par oublier le départ de Rufus. Et un peu aussi la douleur qu'il ressentait en permanence depuis la mort de Sam, sans doute. Il oublia que le monde avait pris fin. Et enfin, il oublia qu'ils roulaient sans avoir réellement d'endroit où aller. Qu'ils pouvaient mourir d'ici une minute ou d'ici une heure. Il oublia tout ce qui n'avait rien à voir avec les deux idiots dans la voiture avec lui. Et alors que le temps défilait et que les histoires se succédaient, il fut surpris de constater que pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il était heureux.


	28. Sur la route

**Bonjour**

 **Voici le 28 ème chapitre. Attention il contient une scène de sexe**

 **Merci de continuer à me lire et à m'écrire. Et merci à Elyrine qui travaille sur chaque chapitre avant que je ne les poste.**

 **Bonne lecture et à jeudi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **Na na na (na na na na) de My Chemical Romance**

 **Chapitre 28 : Sur la route**

 _« Le rire est sans nul doute le meilleur des remèdes quand les choses ne vont pas bien. Si tu es capable de rire et de sourire malgré tout, alors tu auras compris quelque chose d'essentiel. Il n'y aucune honte à prendre ce qu'il y a de bon autour de soi et à s'y accrocher de toutes ses forces. Peu importe que ce soit une plaisanterie stupide, un endroit qui te rappelle de bons souvenirs ou juste voir une personne à qui on tient sourire à son tour. Peu importe la raison. Ce qui compte c'est d'être capable de rire et de sourire en retour. De s'amuser même quand tout semble désespéré. Si tu y arrives, Dean... si tu accomplis ce miracle, alors tu sauras que tu as triomphé de tout ce qui est négatif et douloureux. Ça ne veut pas dire que tout sera oublié. Mais que tu es capable d'aller enfin de l'avant. Qu'il y a de l'espoir. Et n'est-ce pas là l'essentiel, en fin de compte ? »_

 _Journal de Sam Winchester. 25 août 2016._

Dean allait mieux. Castiel n'avait aucun doute sur ce point. Et il était soulagé de le voir sourire et rire à nouveau. Il avait enfin face à lui l'homme que Dean était destiné à être depuis toujours. Celui qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de devenir en raison des épreuves qu'il avait eues à traverser. Il était heureux de l'avoir aidé à se révéler ainsi à lui-même. Il savourait chaque changement. Il les étudiait et les gardait dans un coin de son esprit pour si le jeune homme connaissait la moindre rechute.

Ils avaient fini par rejoindre le Mexique deux jours après le départ de Rufus. Dean avait pu continuer à récupérer de ses blessures pendant que Gabriel forçait Castiel à porter un sombrero. En arrivant à Mexico, ils explorèrent la ville heureusement déserte et discutèrent de tout et de rien en regardant les étoiles briller au-dessus de leur tête la nuit. Ça aurait pu ressembler à une petite excursion entre amis s'ils n'avaient pas été les seuls en ville. S'il n'y avait pas eu les bâtiments détruits par les bombardements de l'armée au tout début de l'apocalypse. S'il n'y avait pas eu, enfin, le silence oppressant leur rappelant en permanence que plus rien n'était comme avant.

Ils ne se laissèrent toutefois pas abattre et profitèrent de ce répit comme ils en avaient pleinement le droit. Ils ne reparlèrent pas de Rufus et de son départ. Ils n'évoquèrent pas non plus Sam. Ils optèrent pour des sujets anodins. Pour des plaisanteries qui n'étaient pas toujours drôles mais les faisaient tout de même rire. Gabriel raconta dans les moindres détails son dernier séjour au Mexique avant que Dean ne parle des quelques fois où il s'était complètement ridiculisé parce qu'il avait trop bu. Castiel ne parla pas beaucoup. Il se contenta d'écouter. Il aimait le son de la voix de Dean. Il aimait l'entendre rire. Le voir sourire. Il avait appris à adorer les petites rides que cela faisait apparaître aux coins des yeux du jeune homme. Il se surprit à étudier ses tâches de rousseur. Les mouvements de ses mains quand il les agitait devant lui pendant un de ses récits.

Gabriel l'avait remarqué puisqu'il le signala à Castiel alors que Dean dormait. Il ne lui fit aucun reproche mais lui demanda tout de même de se méfier. Il était évident que son frère était amoureux du jeune homme. Mais parce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas savoir si Dean partageait ses sentiments, il l'encouragea à se montrer prudent. Gabriel avait sans doute raison. Castiel se promit de suivre ses conseils.

Quand ils furent lassés du Mexique, ils reprirent la route. Castiel fut surpris de constater à quel point il se sentait libre ainsi. Ils n'avaient nulle part où aller. Ils n'avaient personne qui les attendait. Ils pouvaient faire ce qu'ils voulaient de leur temps. Choisir n'importe quelle destination et changer d'avis en cours de route. Il avait la sensation que rien ni personne ne pourrait les stopper.

C'était peut-être ainsi qu'il était le mieux. Il avait longtemps cru qu'il aurait besoin d'un endroit où s'installer. D'un endroit où il serait sûr d'être en sécurité. Où il pourrait retrouver un semblant de normalité. Il était évident qu'il avait fait fausse route. Il n'avait pas besoin de quatre murs et un toit pour se sentir chez lui. Il avait juste besoin de son frère et de Dean avec lui. Dans la voiture du jeune homme, avec la musique en fond et la route qui s'étirait devant eux, il se sentait bien. Presque heureux. Et il se sentait enfin chez lui. Il espérait qu'il en allait de même pour ses deux compagnons.

Ce fut finalement Dean qui suggéra qu'ils prennent la direction de la côte est. Il n'avait visiblement pas de destination précise en tête mais avait apparemment besoin de mettre le maximum de distance entre lui et la Californie. Il ne l'avait pas dit mais il était évident qu'il continuait d'y penser. Parfois, Castiel voyait ses yeux s'assombrir, son regard se voiler. Il ne le lui faisait jamais remarquer. Et comme Gabriel le voyait aussi, il s'empressait de lui changer les idées en lui racontant des bêtises. La plupart du temps aux dépens de Castiel. Mais cela faisait sourire Dean et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Entre son frère et lui, Dean avait toute l'attention dont il avait besoin pour se reconstruire peu à peu. Il avançait doucement mais du moment qu'il ne faisait pas de surplace, Castiel considérait qu'il y avait du progrès.

Gabriel sembla enchanté à l'idée de rejoindre la côte est. Il n'avait plus été à New York depuis des années maintenant et rêvait de revoir l'Empire State Building. Dean lui rappela bien sûr qu'il serait dangereux de s'aventurer dans une aussi grande ville. Elle était probablement envahie par les contaminés et les survivants. Mais Gabriel insistait pour s'en approcher au moins avant de rejeter l'idée complètement. Et puisqu'ils avaient des journées entières de route pour en discuter, Dean ne protesta pas.

Quatre jours après leur départ du Mexique, ils avaient parcouru presque trois mille kilomètres et choisirent de s'arrêter quelques jours à Memphis. Gabriel leur suggéra de visiter la maison d'Elvis Presley et le musée consacré à Martin Luther King. Dean accepta avec enthousiasme et après une journée passée à faire les touristes, ils finirent par se poser pour celles qui suivraient dans un hôtel de luxe non loin du centre.

Castiel n'avait jamais été à Memphis mais il en avait entendu parler. Et il trouvait triste de remonter Beale Street sans pouvoir admirer les enseignes éclairées et entendre les gens rire et discuter autour d'eux. Ils longèrent les bars déserts sans s'arrêter et finirent par rentrer à l'hôtel.

Dean avait repris le volant pour rejoindre la ville maintenant que sa blessure au dos ne le faisait plus souffrir. Il ne laissait Gabriel et Castiel prendre le relais que lorsqu'il était réellement trop fatigué pour garder les yeux ouverts. Retrouver sa place de conducteur lui avait fait un bien fou. Castiel avait fini par réaliser combien être derrière le volant était capital pour lui. Combien cela faisait partie de lui.

Dean choisit d'assurer le premier tour de garde pour la nuit. Il n'avait visiblement plus sommeil après sa longue sieste dans la voiture et malgré leur journée passée à visiter. Gabriel ne protesta pas et partit se coucher aussitôt. Castiel, quant à lui, profita de la salle de bains durant une longue heure avant de décider qu'il n'avait pas sommeil et de rejoindre Dean.

Le jeune homme se trouvait à l'extérieur, assis sur le capot de sa voiture, les yeux posés quelque part devant lui. Il semblait calme et reposé, bien différent du Dean qu'ils avaient rencontré quelques semaines plus tôt. Quitter la Californie l'avait visiblement libéré d'un poids qu'il ignorait porter.

Castiel passa de longues minutes à l'observer sans signaler sa présence. Il trouvait Dean séduisant en toutes circonstances. Mais il était littéralement à couper le souffle quand il était aussi relaxé.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il eut conscience qu'il avait passé trop de temps à fixer le jeune homme qu'il se décida à avancer vers lui. Dean tourna aussitôt la tête dans sa direction en l'entendant approcher.

\- Tu ne devrais pas être en train de dormir ? Demanda-t-il alors.

\- Je n'ai pas sommeil, répondit Castiel en souriant.

C'était vrai. Mais ce n'était pas tout. Il adorait Gabriel. Il lui devait tout. Mais maintenant qu'ils étaient constamment ensemble, il n'avait jamais un seul moment de tranquillité avec Dean. Ils n'avaient plus rien fait depuis la seule fois où ils avaient fait l'amour. Et Castiel avait envie de recommencer. Il se fichait de l'image que cela donnait de lui. Il voulait goûter à nouveau au bonheur d'être joint intimement à son compagnon. Il voulait sentir ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il voulait toucher son corps et sentir ses muscles sous ses doigts.

\- C'était une ville tellement géniale avant tout ça... pleine de vie et parfaite pour rencontrer du monde et ne plus penser à rien d'autre. C'est dur de la voir comme ça.

Castiel hocha la tête même s'il n'avait jamais vu Memphis avant. Il était évident que Dean s'y était déjà rendu. Il aurait aimé savoir quand et avec qui. Mais il ne voulait pas contraindre le jeune homme à parler de Sam. Et il savait que c'était ainsi que cela se terminerait si toutefois il posait la question. Il ne dit donc rien.

\- On n'avait plus été seuls tous les deux depuis un moment, hein ? Tu m'as manqué, dit finalement Dean après quelques secondes de silence.

Castiel sourit, soulagé de voir que le jeune homme partageait son avis sur ce point. Cela faciliterait sans doute les choses. Il n'était toutefois pas prêt à demander clairement à son ami s'il était partant pour coucher avec lui à nouveau. Il n'était pas forcément quelqu'un d'extrêmement romantique mais il n'était pas non plus aussi direct.

\- Alors comme ça, tu as perdu ta virginité à plus de vingt ans ?

La question de Dean surprit Castiel. Il tourna le visage vers lui et inclina la tête sur le côté. Son ami ne semblait pas se moquer de lui. Mais il paraissait réellement curieux. Castiel finit par hausser les épaules.

\- Il était difficile d'assumer mon homosexualité en vivant au Texas. Je ne connaissais aucun autre garçon gay et... je suppose que l'occasion ne s'est pas présentée avant. J'ai du attendre d'être à l'université pour rencontrer des gens que j'intéressais. Et même là, ce n'était pas nécessairement une priorité pour moi.

\- Tu n'as pas à en avoir honte, tu sais. Je pense qu'il est parfois préférable d'attendre plutôt que de se précipiter. Et franchement, je ne regrette pas ma première fois mais si j'avais la chance de recommencer, je ferais peut-être différemment. J'attendrais certainement de trouver la bonne personne.

Castiel avait toujours trouvé idiot de coucher avec quelqu'un la première fois juste pour pouvoir dire enfin qu'on l'avait fait. Il ne s'était pas senti vraiment différent après avoir perdu sa virginité. Il était content d'avoir attendu de trouver un garçon qui comptait un minimum pour lui avant de le faire. C'était un bon souvenir.

\- Pourquoi l'avoir fait, alors ? Demanda-t-il, curieux lui aussi d'en apprendre plus sur Dean.

Le jeune homme soupira longuement avant de se passer une main sur le visage.

\- Sans doute parce que c'était ce que tous mes camarades faisaient et que je ne voulais pas être en marge... je... il y avait ce garçon au lycée avec moi. Benny ? Je crois que je t'en ai déjà parlé. Il... je crois que j'étais clairement attiré physiquement par lui. Mais je refusais de l'admettre, alors... j'ai pensé que coucher avec une fille m'aiderait à oublier tout ça. Katie craquait sur moi depuis le collège et elle était jolie... elle était populaire, aussi. Alors j'ai fait ce que je pensais normal. C'était bien. Mais ce n'était pas... enfin, personne n'est réellement performant la première fois.

Castiel rit une seconde.

\- Tu t'es clairement amélioré depuis, lança-t-il en baissant les yeux sur le sol devant lui.

\- Merci du compliment, Cas. Je n'étais pas sûr d'avoir été... enfin je n'étais pas convaincu que ça avait été aussi bien pour toi que pour moi.

\- Ça l'a été, confirma Castiel en sentant ses joues rougir.

Il ne savait pas quoi dire de plus. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr que Dean attendait réellement qu'il reprenne la parole. Et il avait peur de dire quelque chose de stupide. Comme demander à son compagnon s'il était partant pour recommencer. Il ne voulait pas lui faire peur en se montrant aussi direct.

\- Et toi ? Ta première fois c'était comment ?

Castiel s'autorisa à repenser à Michael pendant une seconde. Il était plus expérimenté que lui. Il était plus âgé, aussi. Et il avait su séduire Castiel. Il avait pris le temps de l'inviter à dîner avant de l'embrasser. Il ne l'avait pas forcé à aller plus vite qu'il n'était prêt à le faire. Il avait été parfait. Et peu importait en fin de compte qu'ils n'aient jamais réellement été en couple après. Ils avaient pris du plaisir ensemble et s'étaient quittés bons amis.

\- C'était bien. C'était... sans doute un peu trop court mais bien. Le garçon avec qui j'étais était quelqu'un de bien. Il a pris le temps de me mettre à l'aise. Je ne vais pas te dire que je n'avais pas peur parce que ce serait un mensonge. Mais il a été suffisamment patient pour que mon angoisse ne soit pas paralysante. Il a attendu que je sois prêt. J'ai eu de la chance.

\- Il s'appelait comment ?

\- Michael. Il avait deux ans de plus que moi et nettement plus d'expérience, aussi.

Castiel se retint d'ajouter qu'il était très certainement mort aujourd'hui. Comme la majorité des gens qu'il avait croisé dans sa vie. Les hommes qu'il avait fréquentés. Ses collègues. Ses étudiants. Ses voisins. Il y pensait, parfois. Se demandait combien d'entre eux avaient réussi à survivre. Combien étaient encore quelque part aux États Unis. Mais il ne voulait pas se laisser absorber par ces pensées négatives alors qu'il avait l'opportunité d'être seul avec Dean.

\- Et il y en a beaucoup d'autres après lui ? Demanda alors le jeune homme.

Castiel fronça les sourcils avant de tourner le visage vers son compagnon. Il ne pouvait pas en être sûr bien sûr mais il lui avait semblé détecter quelque chose qui ressemblait clairement à de la jalousie dans son ton. De la possessivité, également. Et cela aurait probablement dû l'énerver. Dean avait lui aussi un passé et avait probablement eu de nombreuses partenaires au fil des années. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui reprocher quoi que ce soit. Mais il n'était pas énervé. Bien au contraire. Il était ravi par ce qu'il entendait. Et un peu excité. Il sourit.

\- Pourquoi cette question ?

\- Juste... laisse tomber. Je n'avais pas le droit de te demander ça. Je suis juste... je suppose que je suis curieux. Enfin, tu es... tu sais que tu es séduisant. Tu es intelligent et drôle et même si parfois tu es un peu bizarre, tu es génial. Je suis sûr que tu devais avoir des dizaines de prétendants à tes pieds. Tu devais avoir le choix. Et enfin... laisse tomber.

\- Dean, j'ai trente-trois ans. Bien sûr que j'ai connu d'autres hommes après cette première fois. Mais je crois que tu me surestimes. Je n'avais pas des dizaines d'hommes qui me courraient après.

Le jeune homme avait les joues rouges et il semblait avoir un peu honte de ce qu'il avait demandé. Castiel ne voulait pas le mettre encore plus mal à l'aise. Mais il était intrigué, à présent. Il avait lui aussi envie d'en savoir plus.

\- Et toi ? Tu es bel homme. Tu devais forcément plaire aux femmes. Tu en as connu beaucoup ?

Dean haussa les épaules.

\- Quelques-unes. J'ai été en couple pendant quelques mois avec une prof de yoga. Lisa. Elle avait un fils et... on a habité ensemble quelques temps. Mais ça n'a pas fonctionné et après elle, je n'ai eu que des aventures d'un soir. Pas énormément. Enfin, je ne suis pas... juste un nombre normal, je pense.

Castiel posa sa main sur la cuisse de Dean et serra le muscle entre ses doigts.

\- Je doute qu'il existe un nombre normal dans le domaine. Chacun est libre de faire ce qu'il souhaite du moment que les deux parties sont consentantes.

\- Elles l'étaient.

Castiel sourit mais ne relâcha pas la cuisse de Dean. Il avait l'impression que le jeune homme avait besoin de ce contact. Il y avait quelque chose qui le taraudait et Castiel aurait voulu savoir quoi. Il pouvait sentir le malaise du jeune homme depuis le moment où il lui avait demandé s'il avait connu beaucoup d'autres hommes avant lui.

\- Dean, regarde-moi, exigea-t-il alors.

Il fallut quelques secondes au jeune homme pour s'exécuter et quand il leva enfin les yeux, Castiel comprit aussitôt ce qui le tracassait. Ce n'était pas tant le fait qu'il ait connu d'autre hommes. Mais le fait qu'il l'ait choisi lui. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il n'en avait même aucune idée. Et il devait probablement penser qu'il n'avait couché avec lui que parce qu'il n'avait pas d'autres choix. Uniquement parce qu'il était le seul homme disponible.

\- Tu te demandes pourquoi toi, c'est ça ? Pourquoi je me suis tourné vers toi alors que j'ai connu d'autres hommes avant et que tu estimes qu'ils devaient être meilleur que toi ? Est-ce que je me trompe ?

Dean secoua la tête. Il ne pouvait sans doute pas le dire avec des mots mais il était évident que Castiel avait vu juste.

\- Tu crois sincèrement que je l'ai fait parce que je n'avais pas le choix ?

Cette fois, Dean hocha la tête. Castiel sentit alors son cœur se briser. Comment Dean pouvait-il avoir aussi peu confiance en lui-même ? Qui l'avait poussé à penser qu'il ne valait pas grand-chose à ce point ? Qu'on ne pouvait pas l'apprécier ni l'aimer pour ce qu'il était ? Castiel se promit alors de lui prouver qu'il se trompait.

\- Dean, je n'ai pas couché avec toi par dépit. Je ne l'ai pas fait parce que tu étais là et que je n'avais personne d'autre sous la main. Si tu ne m'avais pas plu... si je n'avais pas eu confiance en toi et si je ne t'avais pas apprécié, je n'aurais pas couché avec toi. Tu es séduisant et tu es drôle. Tu es courageux et intelligent et... gentil. Je t'ai choisi. Pas parce que je n'avais pas d'autres options mais parce que tu étais toi.

Dean sourit tristement avant de se mordiller la lèvre inférieure une seconde.

\- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas touché depuis ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as plus embrassé ou... je pensais que tu n'en avais plus envie. Que maintenant que ta curiosité était satisfaite, tu n'y trouvais plus vraiment d'intérêt.

Castiel n'avait pas imaginé une seconde que le jeune homme pouvait penser cela. Il avait bêtement cru que Dean ne voulait pas qu'il le touche du moment que Gabriel était présent. Et il n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'être seul avec lui avant ce soir. Mais il aurait dû se douter que son ami se ferait de fausses idées.

\- Bien sûr que j'en avais envie, Dean. Je ne devrais sans doute pas te le dire mais j'en ai envie constamment. C'est juste que... Gabriel était toujours là avec nous et je ne pouvais rien faire en sa présence. C'est aussi pour ça que je ne me suis pas couché en même temps que lui. J'espérais pouvoir profiter de toi pendant quelques heures. Enfin, profiter n'est sans doute pas le terme adéquat, je suppose, parce que je ne vais pas profiter de toi... je veux que tu en aies envie aussi et que tu...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Dean le força à se taire en l'embrassant avec force. Castiel répondit aussitôt à son baiser. Il en avait rêvé depuis des jours et il n'allait certainement pas bouder son plaisir. Les lèvres du jeune homme étaient pulpeuses et douces. Parfaites. Elles remuaient contre les siennes avec une passion évidente. Leurs langues se trouvèrent rapidement, bataillant pour prendre le dessus l'une sur l'autre. Ils ne se séparèrent que lorsqu'ils y furent contraints.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends, alors ? On est tout seuls et j'en ai vraiment très envie, confia Dean dans un souffle.

Castiel hocha alors bêtement la tête avant de descendre du capot de la voiture. Il saisit ensuite la main de son ami pour l'inviter à en faire de même. Ce dernier dut comprendre ce qu'il avait en tête puisqu'il ouvrit la portière arrière de la voiture sans que Castiel ait besoin de le lui demander et s'allongea dessus avec une certaine grâce, étonnante pour un homme de sa taille et de sa stature.

\- Cette fois, je veux te regarder dans les yeux, déclara-t-il ensuite.

Castiel acquiesça à nouveau. Il ne pouvait pas parler même s'il y avait des milliers de choses qu'il voulait dire. Il se contenta donc de s'installer au-dessus de Dean. La voiture n'était pas assez grande pour deux hommes dépassant le mètre quatre-vingts mais ils allaient devoir faire avec.

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau pendant de longues secondes avant que Castiel ne retire son T-shirt. Il plongea ensuite son regard dans celui de son ami et attendit qu'il enlève à son tour sa chemise et le T-shirt qu'il portait en dessous. Castiel prit alors le temps de caresser son torse avec délicatesse. Il apprécia de sentir les muscles du jeune homme se contracter sous ses doigts. Il les fit glisser le long de son sternum puis sur son ventre. Il était solide et Castiel pouvait sentir ses abdominaux sous sa peau même s'ils n'étaient pas visibles. Dean était musclé et clairement en bonne santé. Et Castiel aimait qu'il ne soit pas comme ces hommes dont le corps était presque déformé par la musculation. Il avait un peu de graisse autour de la taille. Castiel adorait ça.

Quand il posa ses mains sur la ceinture du jean du jeune homme, ce dernier laissa échapper un petit gémissement. Castiel ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Impatient, hein ? Lança-t-il.

Dean ne répondit pas mais souleva légèrement ses hanches du siège pour lui faire comprendre qu'il en avait vraiment très envie. Castiel réalisa alors qu'ils ne pourraient jamais faire ça dans cette position. Il prit une seconde pour réfléchir avant de trouver une alternative satisfaisante.

\- Déshabille-toi, ordonna-t-il.

Il laissa Dean glisser sur le siège jusqu'à être assis à côté de lui puis détourna les yeux pour retirer ses propres vêtements. Quand il fut entièrement nu, il attrapa la main de Dean et l'attira gentiment à lui jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme soit installé sur ses cuisses. Il avait le dos courbé pour que sa tête ne touche par le toit mais c'était la seule position envisageable pour des hommes de leur taille.

Dean semblait également s'en satisfaire puisqu'il l'embrassa aussitôt avec autant de ferveur que quelques minutes plus tôt. Leurs sexes se frôlaient à chaque fois que Dean ondulait sur ses cuisses et ça aurait pu être suffisant pour déclencher un orgasme chez Castiel. Mais il avait envie de plus. Il força donc Dean à stopper ses mouvements en l'attrapant par les hanches.

\- Quoi ? Demanda le jeune homme à bout de souffle.

Il n'appréciait visiblement pas d'être ainsi interrompu. Mais Castiel savait qu'il apprécierait ce qu'il avait en tête.

\- Je ne sais pas quand on aura à nouveau l'occasion d'être seuls et je veux en profiter.

Dean acquiesça alors et Castiel lui sourit en retour. Il appuya ensuite trois doigts à sa bouche et prit de longues secondes pour les humidifier. Dean le regarda faire, les pupilles dilatées avant de lui saisir le poignet et de prendre le relais. Quand Castiel sentit la langue du jeune homme glisser entre ses doigts et qu'il vit ses lèvres charnues se refermer autour de ses phalanges, il ne put retenir un gémissement. Il ne le quitta pas des yeux tout le temps que cela dura puis poussa un nouveau long gémissement quand Dean libéra ses doigts et guida sa main entre ses jambes.

\- Tu es sûr ? Demanda-t-il tout de même.

Il ne voulait pas que le jeune homme se sente contraint de faire quoi que ce soit. Il était tout à fait prêt à inverser les rôles si son ami en avait envie.

\- Je suis plus que sûr, assura Dean en souriant.

Castiel reprit alors l'initiative et fit glisser un doigt entre les fesses du jeune homme. Il sentit le muscle se contracter au premier contact et ne chercha donc pas à le pénétrer immédiatement. Dean n'avait pas encore suffisamment d'expérience pour que cela soit facile. Il allait devoir se montrer patient avec lui. Il se contenta donc de faire glisser son doigt d'avant en arrière pendant quelques secondes. Quand il sentit enfin le muscle se détendre sensiblement, il fit pénétrer le bout de son index. Il s'interrompit aussitôt pour laisser le temps à Dean de s'habituer avant de le pousser un peu plus en avant. Il chercha la prostate du jeune homme durant quelques secondes. Tous les hommes n'étaient pas forcément sensibles à une telle stimulation mais il lui avait semblé que Dean avait apprécié la dernière fois, quand son sexe l'avait heurté. Il devait vérifier cette théorie. Quand il la trouva, il la frôla doucement puis appuya légèrement dessus. Le jeune homme se tendit aussitôt avant de laisser échapper un long gémissement qui en disait long sur le plaisir que cela lui procurait.

Dean était sans nul doute l'homme le plus expressif avec lequel il avait couché. Il adorait ça. Il aimait lire le plaisir sur son visage. Il aimait le voir vivre le moment pleinement, s'abandonner entièrement aux sensations qu'il lui procurait. Enfin, il aimait les bruits qu'il faisait. Il continua donc d'appuyer sur sa prostate durant quelques secondes avant de tenter d'introduire un second doigt.

La position n'était pas idéale et son poignet commençait à être douloureux. Mais ça en valait la peine. Car à présent qu'il était détendu, Dean commençait à remuer les hanches pour accompagner ses mouvements. Il avait les mains appuyés sur ses épaules pour garder son équilibre, la tête basculée en arrière et la bouche entrouverte. Il était sauvage et fougueux. Son sexe était fièrement tendu entre eux. Il semblait prêt à s'embraser. Castiel accéléra donc le mouvement de ses doigts. C'était probablement un peu douloureux mais Dean ne semblait pas s'en soucier.

Quand il put enfin ajouter un troisième doigt, Dean gémissait en continu. Les caresses répétées sur sa prostate semblaient l'avoir entièrement détendu. Le muscle autour des doigts de Castiel ne résistait plus vraiment.

\- S'il te plaît, Cas... s'il te plaît, souffla le jeune homme en reportant son attention sur son ami.

Castiel hocha la tête puis retira ses doigts du corps de Dean. Il attrapa ensuite son sexe et le guida jusqu'à être aligné avec le corps de son ami. Ce dernier emprisonna sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents et commença à abaisser ses hanches. Il fut évident que le premier contact était douloureux et que les premières secondes de la pénétration étaient inconfortables. Mais Dean ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Il prit une partie du sexe de Castel à l'intérieur de son corps avant de s'immobiliser pour prendre une grande inspiration.

\- Prends ton temps, l'encouragea Castiel.

Il devait résister à son envie de propulser ses hanches en avant pour pénétrer entièrement Dean. Et il était plutôt fier d'y parvenir. Car la sensation était tout bonnement incroyable. Le passage était étroit et chaud. Les muscles autour de son sexe semblaient l'agripper pour s'assurer qu'il n'allait pas se retirer. Il n'en avait évidemment pas l'intention. Et malgré sa frustration, il parvint à rester immobile jusqu'à ce que Dean abaisse à nouveau ses hanches.

Castiel ne put retenir un cri quand le jeune fut à nouveau assis sur ses cuisses.

\- C'est... oh mon Dieu... c'est tellement... c'est étrange et c'est... génial. C'est tellement plus... comme ça, c'est plus...

Dean ne semblait pas en mesure de faire une phrase complète. Mais Castiel avait saisi le message. Dans cette position, la pénétration était plus profonde et le fait qu'ils soient face à face rendait les choses plus fortes encore. Il laissa à nouveau à Dean le temps de s'habituer avant de lui serrer les hanches pour l'encourager à bouger. Le jeune homme rouvrit alors les yeux pour les plonger dans ceux de Castiel. Puis il souleva les hanches, s'immobilisa et les abaissa à nouveau. Il garda un rythme lent durant les premières minutes, sans doute pour permettre à son corps de se détendre pour de bon. Castiel le laissa faire sans bouger. Il se contenta de garder ses mains refermées autour de sa taille et de profiter des sensations que le jeune homme lui procurait.

Ce dernier attendit d'être à nouveau assis sur les cuisses de Castiel pour dessiner des huit avec ses hanches. Il semblait chercher la meilleure position pour stimuler sa prostate et quand il fut satisfait, il recommença à aller et venir le long du sexe de son ami.

Castiel n'aurait pas su définir clairement ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant précis. C'était incroyablement excitant et intime. C'était comme un feu d'artifice d'émotions qui semblaient sur le point de le submerger. Il avait chaud, il tremblait et il avait la sensation que tout son corps s'embrasait. Son sexe était massé sur toute sa longueur et chaque mouvement menaçait de lui faire lâcher prise. Mais il voulait que Dean jouisse avant lui. Il voulait le voir s'abandonner au plaisir et il voulait sentir ses muscles se contracter autour de lui.

Il attrapa le jeune homme par le cou pour le faire se pencher dans sa direction. Il l'embrassa alors avec une tendresse qui contrastait clairement avec la force des mouvements de Dean jusque-là. Ce dernier ne disposait plus réellement de suffisamment de liberté pour continuer à aller et venir sur le sexe de Castiel. Il se contenta donc de former à nouveau des huit avec ses hanches pour conserver une certaine stimulation. Castiel gémit contre sa bouche puis, quand il le relâcha, il le regarda reprendre ses mouvements de haut en bas. Il était évident qu'il était aux portes de l'orgasme. Ses mouvements étaient frénétiques et tout son corps était tendu. Castiel aventura une main entre eux pour saisir son sexe mais avant qu'il ne le touche, Dean arqua son dos et poussa un long cri qui résonna autour d'eux. Castiel sentit son sperme heurter ses doigts et il écarquilla aussitôt les yeux. Il n'avait jamais vu aucun homme jouir sans aucune stimulation sur son sexe. Mais il n'aurait pas dû être surpris que Dean en soit capable. Il était extraordinaire, sans aucun équivalent. Il était incroyable.

L'orgasme de Dean se prolongea durant de longues secondes et alors que ses muscles se refermaient entièrement autour du sexe de Castiel, ce dernier ne put se retenir plus longtemps. Il jouit à son tour et se répandit à l'intérieur du jeune homme. Ce dernier enfouit alors son visage dans le cou de Castiel avant de se laisser retomber lourdement sur ses cuisses, le sexe de son ami toujours emprisonné à l'intérieur de lui.

Ils restèrent ainsi immobiles durant de longues secondes pour reprendre leur respiration. Ce fut finalement Dean qui brisa le silence en premier.

\- Oh mon Dieu, c'était... je n'en reviens pas que... tu crois que... ce n'est pas normal, si ?

Castiel fut surpris d'entendre la panique évidente dans le ton du jeune homme. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre ce qui lui faisait peur. Quand son esprit parvint enfin à faire le point, il força Dean à reculer son visage pour lui faire face.

\- Dean, c'est parfaitement normal... certes rare et franchement incroyable, mais c'est normal.

\- Mais je... enfin, je ne savais pas qu'un homme pouvait... tu n'es pas... tu ne devrais pas trouver ça bizarre ?

Castiel secoua la tête.

\- Je trouve ça flatteur et sexy et génial. Certains hommes sont suffisamment sensibles pour qu'une stimulation de la prostate soit suffisante pour les faire jouir. C'est un don, Dean. Tu n'as pas à en avoir honte. J'aimerais en être capable, moi aussi.

Dean sembla plongé dans une intense réflexion pendant quelques secondes avant de se détendre et de sourire.

\- Pas sûr que ce soit un talent que je puisse inscrire sur un CV mais merci du compliment.

\- De rien, Dean. Merci à toi.

Le sourire du jeune homme s'élargit un peu plus avant qu'il ne remue sensiblement sur les cuisses de Castiel et commence à grimacer.

\- Par contre, je me passerais bien de ça. Je pense qu'il va me falloir quelques temps pour m'habituer à... enfin, c'est étrange de sentir ça à l'intérieur de moi.

Il avait les joues rouges et Castiel ne put s'empêcher de trouver ça absolument adorable. Il lui attrapa alors les hanches et le fit basculer sur le côté. Dean sembla surpris par son initiatives mais ne protesta pas. Il laissa ses genoux tomber sur le côté et autorisa Castiel à s'installer entre ses jambes. Il poussa toutefois un cri de surprise quand son ami fit glisser sa langue entre ses fesses. C'était quelque chose que Castiel ne faisait pas souvent. Ses anciens partenaires n'étaient pas forcément à l'aise avec cette pratique. Mais il l'adorait. Et il se fichait de ce que les autres pouvaient en penser. Le fait que Dean semble l'apprécier aussi était un plus. Il prit donc son temps pour débarrasser le jeune homme de toute trace de leurs ébats avant de l'embrasser sur les cuisses puis de remonter le long de son torse. Il fut surpris quand Dean l'attira à lui pour coller sa bouche contre la sienne.

Leur baiser dura de longues secondes. Quand ils se séparèrent, le jeune homme souriait à nouveau.

\- Je n'aurais jamais cru que j'aimerais un jour qu'on... enfin, que quelqu'un mette sa langue là. Je n'en reviens pas quand je pense à tout ce que j'ai fait depuis que je te connais.

\- Mais c'est une bonne chose, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Castiel, un peu inquiet quant au fait que ses pratiques aient dérangé le jeune homme.

Il se souvenait encore qu'un de ses anciens partenaires lui avait fait des reproches dans ce sens. Il fut soulagé quand Dean hocha la tête avec enthousiasme.

\- Une très bonne chose.

Castiel sourit à son tour avant de poser sa tête sur le torse de Dean. Presque aussitôt, le jeune homme posa une main à l'arrière de son crâne et glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Si Castiel avait été un chat à cet instant précis, il se serait probablement mis à ronronner. Il ferma les yeux.

\- Tu sais, tu ne devrais pas avoir honte de ce que tu aimes. On a tous nos préférences. Je t'ai déjà parlé de Rhonda Hurley ?

Castiel secoua la tête contre le torse de Dean. Il était surpris de voir que le jeune homme avait deviné ce qui le tracassait sans qu'il ait besoin de le lui dire.

\- Je l'ai rencontré juste après le lycée et elle... elle était belle et un peu... disons qu'il y avait des rumeurs sur ce qu'elle aimait faire avec ses partenaires et c'était... j'étais curieux. Je n'ai pas hésité à la suivre chez elle. Et crois-moi, je n'oublierais jamais cette nuit. Elle m'a fait faire des choses que je ne me croyais pas capable de faire. Elle m'a fait porter ses sous-vêtements. Et tu sais quoi ? J'ai adoré. J'aurais pu en avoir honte, mais pas avec elle. Elle m'a aidé à comprendre que je ne devais pas être gêné. Pas quand je prenais du plaisir et que je lui en procurais aussi. Alors je l'ai laissée m'attacher au lit et je l'ai laissée me faire tout ce qu'elle voulait faire. J'ai adoré qu'elle m'utilise comme un objet. Je n'en ai toujours pas honte. C'était génial. Et tu ne dois pas avoir honte non plus d'aimer certaines choses que d'autres pourraient juger dégoûtantes ou contre-nature. Pas quand je les adore, moi aussi.

Castiel ne put s'empêcher d'être sensiblement jaloux en pensant à cette femme qui avait procuré tant de plaisir à son ami. C'était idiot, bien sûr. Mais c'était également plus fort que lui. Il était évident que Dean gardait un bon souvenir d'elle.

\- Tu l'as aimée ? Demanda-t-il malgré lui.

Dean ne répondit pas immédiatement et pendant une seconde, Castiel eut peur qu'il lui réponde « oui ».

\- Non. Ce n'était pas comme ça entre nous. On n'était pas... ce n'était pas ce qu'on cherchait. A vrai dire, on ne s'est plus jamais revus. Mais elle m'a ouvert les yeux sur toutes ces petites choses que je refusais de voir avant. Comme le plaisir que j'avais en portant de sous-vêtements féminins. Je n'ai jamais réitéré l'expérience, bien sûr. Je ne me voyais pas me balader au garage avec un string ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre, mais... j'ai compris qu'il était parfaitement normal d'aimer certaines choses. Je lui en suis reconnaissant.

Castiel fut distrait durant quelques secondes par les images que la confession de Dean avait fait naître dans son esprit fatigué. Il entendit le jeune homme rire après quelques secondes.

\- Tu m'imagines en string, c'est ça ?

Il ne semblait pas gêné par l'idée et Castiel choisit de se montrer honnête avec lui.

\- J'avoue que je suis curieux.

\- Si tu parviens à mettre la main sur un à ma taille, je te promets de le porter.

\- Ça a plutôt intérêt à ne pas être une promesse en l'air.

\- Je tiens toujours mes promesses, Cas.

Castiel déglutit alors avec peine et se promit de regarder la prochaine fois qu'ils chercheraient des provisions dans une grande surface quelconque. Parce qu'il avait vraiment envie de voir Dean porter des sous-vêtements féminins. Il n'avait jamais cru que ça pourrait être quelque chose qui lui plairait. Mais de toute évidence, Dean éveillait de nouveaux désirs en lui.

\- Gabriel ne va pas tarder à se réveiller, déclara alors le jeune homme après quelques secondes.

Castiel savait bien que le moment ne pouvait pas durer. Qu'ils étaient obligés de se rhabiller et de revenir à la réalité. Mais il aurait voulu que cela puisse se prolonger un peu. Il voulait profiter des sensations qui parcouraient toujours son corps. Il voulait rester nu contre Dean le plus longtemps possible pour mémoriser la texture de sa peau et la chaleur de son corps.

\- J'adore ton frère... je veux dire... vraiment, mais... je donnerais tout pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'une nuit complète avec toi. Juste nous deux et... rien de plus à faire que de rester l'un contre l'autre pendant des heures.

Castiel hocha la tête parce qu'il en avait envie aussi. Il aurait tout donné pour avoir rencontré Dean avant que le monde ne prenne fin. Pour avoir eu la chance de construire quelque chose avec lui et de profiter de toutes ses soirées en sa compagnie. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas être certain que dans d'autres circonstances, le jeune homme aurait accepté de lui donner une chance.

\- On en aura peut-être l'occasion, avança Castiel.

Il n'y croyait pas vraiment mais il pouvait toujours espérer. Cela ne lui coûtait rien. Ils finiraient peut être un endroit où s'installer durablement. Un endroit où ils n'auraient pas à monter la garde en permanence. Ils pourraient alors s'accorder un peu plus de temps. Castiel aimait cette idée.

\- Peut-être, Cas. Mais pour le moment, on doit vraiment bouger.

Castiel hocha la tête puis déposa un baiser sur le torse du jeune homme, juste au niveau de son cœur. Il se redressa ensuite puis se rhabilla rapidement. Quand il sortit de la voiture, Dean avait également remis tous ses vêtements. Ils se regardèrent une seconde en silence par-dessus le toit du véhicule avant de se sourire.

\- Promets-moi qu'on attendra plus aussi longtemps avant de recommencer.

Castiel sourit plus largement.

\- Je te le promets.

Dean hocha alors la tête avant de tourner le dos à Castiel pour observer les alentours. Tout était toujours calme. Mais le vent s'était levé et l'air semblait plus froid. Castiel frissonna alors et serra ses bras autour de lui pour se réchauffer un peu.

\- Tu devrais aller te coucher. Réveille ton frère, au passage. C'est son tour de monter la garde.

Castiel hocha la tête puis s'éloigna sans ajouter quoi que ce soit. Il était conscient de sourire comme un idiot sur le chemin. Et sans doute Gabriel le remarqua t-il quand il le réveilla. Il ne dit toutefois rien et Castiel lui en fut reconnaissant. Il se glissa sous les couvertures à sa place et ferma les yeux quand il l'entendit quitter la pièce. Quelques minutes plus tard, Dean entrait dans la chambre. Castiel fut surpris quand il le sentit prendre place derrière lui dans le lit et non pas dans celui qui était libre. Gabriel les verrait ensemble en revenant. Mais Dean semblait s'en ficher. Il s'installa sur le dos et Castiel saisit cette opportunité pour se retourner et venir appuyer son visage contre le torse du jeune homme. Il sentit le bras de ce dernier se refermer autour de lui dans son dos et il posa sa main sur le ventre de Dean. Il s'endormit avant de s'en rendre réellement compte, le même sourire stupide toujours accroché à son visage.


	29. Nouvelle chance

**Bonjour**

 **Voici le 29ème chapitre et on approche doucement de la fin de cette histoire. Une suite est déjà prévue et en partie écrite.**

 **Merci une nouvelle fois à Elyrine pour son travail de correction et toutes ses remarques constructives.**

 **Merci à vous de me lire, de m'écrire, de m'être fidèle.**

 **Bonne lecture et à lundi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **Save yourself, I'll hold them back de My Chemical Romance**

 **Chapitre 29 : Nouvelle chance**

 _« Parfois, il m'arrive de penser à tous les gens qu'on a connus avant. Ceux qu'on a aimés, ceux qu'on appréciait juste et même ceux qu'on détestait. Je pense à eux et je me demande ce qu'ils sont devenus. Il est difficile de réaliser qu'ils sont tous probablement déjà morts. Certains n'avaient pas la moindre chance. D'autres ont peut-être réussi à survivre quelques temps. Mais je suis convaincu qu'il n'y en a plus aucun encore en vie. Et alors, j'ai la sensation que nous sommes les deux seuls humains à continuer de se battre. Que le monde est désert et qu'il ne reste que nous. Je ne me plains pas. Je t'ai et tu es tout ce dont j'ai besoin. Mais je donnerais tout pour revoir un visage familier. Pas forcément quelqu'un que j'appréciais par le passé. Juste quelqu'un que je connaissais. Cela me redonnerait sans doute espoir. Cela m'aiderait à croire qu'il peut exister un après comme il existe un avant. Que ce n'est pas complètement la fin du monde. »_

 _Journal de Sam Winchester. 10 mai 2016._

Castiel avait tenu sa promesse. Il était difficile de trouver du temps pour eux sans que Gabriel ne soit là. Et quand ce n'était pas lui, c'était Red qui ne les lâchait pas. Castiel trouvait cela stupide mais Dean ne réussissait pas à faire quoi que ce soit avec lui quand son chien les regardait.

Ils avaient toutefois fait en sorte de se libérer quelques heures par-ci par-là. Ils en faisaient toujours bon usage. Ne perdaient pas de temps à discuter quand ils pouvaient le faire avec Gabriel. A chaque fois qu'ils étaient seuls, ils utilisaient ce temps précieux pour s'embrasser et faire l'amour.

« Faire l'amour ». Ce n'était pas une expression que Dean avait souvent employée par le passé. Principalement parce qu'elle lui faisait peur. Elle impliquait qu'il y avait des sentiments en plus du sexe. Que ce n'était pas qu'un besoin physique à assouvir par tous les moyens possibles. Il préférait de loin dire qu'il avait couché avec quelqu'un. Il parlait de sexe mais jamais de sentiments.

Avec Castiel, pourtant, ce terme s'était imposé de lui-même. Dean avait conscience qu'il y avait bien plus que du sexe entre eux à présent. Ils s'appréciaient beaucoup, riaient ensemble et s'étaient pris d'affection l'un pour l'autre. Dean ne pouvait plus envisager sa vie sans Castiel et il savait que son ami pensait la même chose. Il était sans doute trop tôt pour parler d'amour. Dean refusait même d'utiliser ce mot dans sa tête. Mais il était conscient que c'était la suite logique des événements. Qu'à ce rythme-là, il finirait par tomber amoureux de Castiel. Et cela le terrifiait.

Il avait confiance en son ami. Il savait qu'il ne le ferait pas souffrir intentionnellement. Il le lui avait promis et Dean le croyait. Mais être amoureux de Castiel représentait un engagement qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir prendre dans ce monde. Il pouvait mourir et laisser son ami pleurer son absence derrière lui. Pire encore, il pouvait perdre Castiel. Il ne pourrait pas le surmonter. Il était convaincu qu'il ne s'en remettrait jamais. Cette fois, aucune promesse, même celle faite à Sam, ne pourrait le dissuader de se coller une balle dans la tête.

Il n'avait jamais été amoureux. Il avait cru avoir développé de tels sentiments pour Lisa, mais c'était l'idée d'avoir une relation sérieuse qui lui plaisait. Il voulait être normal. Il voulait oublier ce qu'il continuait de savoir dans un coin de son esprit et refusait d'admettre. Lisa était une femme géniale et Dean adorait son fils. Il avait vraiment cru pouvoir être heureux avec eux. Il s'était installé dans leur maison et avait donné une chance à leur histoire. Mais il avait dû se rendre à l'évidence. Lisa méritait bien mieux qu'un homme qui prétendait l'aimer. Il avait fini par lui expliquer. Ils s'étaient quittés en bon termes même si Ben avait mis du temps à le lui pardonner.

Il n'y avait eu personne d'autre, depuis. Aucune femme que Dean avait croisée n'avait fait naître de sentiments chez lui. Il les avait appréciées et il avait pris du plaisir avec elles. Mais il n'en avait aimé aucune.

Et maintenant, il était convaincu que c'était ce qui l'attendait avec Castiel. Il allait tomber amoureux de son ami et il ne pourrait plus reculer. Il aurait dû prendre la fuite avant que cela n'arrive. Mais il savait que c'était déjà trop tard. Et il refusait d'être seul à nouveau.

Il décida donc de ne pas s'en soucier plus que nécessaire et de profiter de ce qu'il vivait pleinement. Ils se poseraient des questions ensuite.

Chaque moment passé en sa compagnie le rapprochait un peu plus de cette échéance mais il refusait de se laisser submerger par ses doutes et ses questions. Pas quand Castiel prenait le temps de l'embrasser sur chaque partie de son corps. Pas quand ils partageaient de longs baisers passionnés. Pas quand il sentait le sexe de son ami aller et venir en lui et qu'il jouissait sans avoir besoin de plus. Castiel se sentait bien plus libre d'assumer ses préférences et Dean ne lui cachait rien des siennes. Ils n'avaient pas encore réussi à mettre la main sur des sous-vêtements féminins que Dean pourrait porter, mais ils continuaient de chercher.

Tout était parfait. Dean n'avait jamais pris autant de plaisir car c'était bien au-delà de la satisfaction physique. Il se sentait complet et serein quand il était avec Castiel. Il se sentait à sa place. Il n'y avait rien de mieux que de laisser son ami appuyer son visage contre son torse alors qu'il était toujours à l'intérieur de lui et que ses jambes étaient refermées autour de ses cuisses.

La voiture était devenue le lieu de prédilection de leurs rendez-vous nocturnes. Parfois, il leur arrivait de faire l'amour dans la chambre d'hôtel où ils s'arrêtaient pour la nuit. Mais après que Gabriel leur ait fait remarquer que ça sentait bien trop le sexe à son retour, ils avaient abandonné l'idée. Ils s'en tenaient à la voiture.

Quand ils n'étaient pas seuls, ils roulaient. Dean était la plupart du temps derrière le volant mais il avait fini par accepter complètement l'idée de laisser ses compagnons le relayer. Red gardait la priorité sur le siège passager. Dean n'avait pas cherché à la lui prendre. Il n'était pas encore suffisamment fort pour s'installer à la place qu'avait occupée Sam jusque-là. C'était bien mieux pour lui de rester à l'arrière quand il n'était pas au volant.

Ils avaient établis une routine. Ils évitaient les grandes villes sauf quand ils avaient besoin de provisions ou d'essence. Ils choisissaient les petites routes pour éviter de croiser d'autres survivants. Ils s'en sortaient plutôt très bien.

Personne n'avait reparlé du désir de Gabriel de s'établir un jour quelque part. Ils se contentaient de rouler en direction de New York sans réellement savoir s'ils rejoindraient effectivement la ville un jour ou l'autre. Ils n'avaient pas de plan prédéterminé et ils n'en voulaient pas.

Durant les longues heures passées dans la voiture, ils ne parlaient que très peu. Le silence était confortable entre eux. La plupart du temps, ils écoutaient de la musique et ne prenaient la parole que lorsque c'était nécessaire. Quand ils étaient arrêtés, ils parlaient de leur passé respectif. Gabriel parlait principalement de son travail. Castiel évoquait ses élèves. Dean, lui, parlait majoritairement de Sam. Mais il avait également parlé à ses amis de Bobby, de son père et de sa mère, de ses amis et de son travail. Il était surpris à chaque fois qu'il évoquait avec eux un sujet aussi personnel. Il le faisait sans y être contraint, uniquement parce qu'il se sentait mieux ensuite. Le poids qui avait reposé sur ses épaules depuis le début de l'apocalypse s'allégeait jour après jour. Et il avait enfin l'impression qu'il pourrait être heureux à nouveau si tout continuait à se passer aussi bien.

Il leur fallut plus d'une semaine pour être enfin aux abords de New York. Dean était toujours réticent à l'idée de pénétrer dans la ville et Castiel était de son avis. Gabriel, lui, ne semblait pas inquiet. Ils choisirent tout de même de s'arrêter pour la nuit dans une petite ville et de discuter de la marche à suivre.

Gabriel comprenait leurs inquiétudes mais ne semblait pas les partager. Castiel redoutait de tomber nez à nez avec des survivants aussi dangereux que Gordon. Dean, quant à lui, craignait avant tous les hordes de contaminés. Ils discutèrent durant de longues minutes sans parvenir à se mettre d'accord. La nuit était tombée et ils devaient commencer à monter la garde à l'extérieur. Dean se porta volontaire pour assure le premier tour. Il savait que Castiel ne tarderait pas à le rejoindre. Gabriel ne l'ignorait pas non plus et partit se coucher après le leur avoir signifié. Ils se mirent d'accord pour discuter à nouveau de leur plan quand le soleil serait levé.

Dean prit son arme à feu et un couteau qu'il glissa dans la ceinture de son pantalon puis fit signe à Red de le suivre. Une fois dehors, il fit un tour des environs avant de s'installer sur le capot de la voiture. Castiel le rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard. Il ne perdit pas de temps à lui dire quoi que ce soit et se contenta de l'embrasser avec autant de passion et de fougue que les derniers jours.

Dean aimait sentir les lèvres de son ami contre les siennes, le goût qu'elles laissaient derrière elles et il aimait encore plus les caresses de leurs deux langues. Castiel embrassait merveilleusement bien. Il ne fallait jamais très longtemps au corps de Dean pour lui faire comprendre qu'il attendait plus. Cette fois-là ne faisait pas exception. Il pressa donc ses hanches contre celles de Castiel pour le lui faire comprendre. Son ami appuya aussitôt une main contre son entrejambe, lui arrachant un gémissement à peine contenu.

Castiel était sur le point de lui détacher le bouton de son jean quand un cri perça le silence de la nuit et les fit sursauter tous les deux.

Ils s'écartèrent aussitôt l'un de l'autre et prirent leurs armes. Dean tendit l'oreille en cherchant Red du regard. Son chien se tenait non loin d'eux, les oreilles dressées sur le crâne et le regard fixé droit devant lui. Un deuxième cri poussa alors le jeune homme à se mettre en action.

Il continuait de penser qu'il était dangereux de se confronter à d'autres survivants. Après Gordon, il avait eu la confirmation qu'on ne pouvait faire confiance à personne. Il pouvait s'agir d'un piège. On pouvait tenter de l'attirer quelque part pour le désarmer ensuite et lui voler toutes ses affaires. Mais il s'agissait d'un cri de femme et Dean ne pouvait pas ignorer qu'il existait une possibilité qu'elle soit réellement en danger. Et qu'elle soit seule. Il courut donc en direction du cri sans réellement se soucier de Castiel qui semblait toujours statufié au milieu du parking.

Red courait devant lui. Dean aurait pu exiger qu'il reste en retrait. Il ne voulait surtout pas revivre l'enfer qu'il avait traversé après sa blessure. Mais il savait que son chien ne l'écouterait pas. Il viendrait avec lui quoi qu'il puisse lui ordonner. Dean se contenta de se jurer qu'il veillerait sur lui pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien.

Un nouveau cri permit à Dean de prendre la bonne direction. Et après quelques secondes durant lesquelles il pria pour qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'un piège, il aperçut enfin une jeune femme non loin de lui. Elle était entourée par trois contaminés qui semblaient sur le point de l'attaquer et n'était armée que d'un pied de biche. Elle l'agitait devant elle pour les tenir à distance, mais elle n'avait aucune chance. A ce rythme, elle se ferait vite tuer. Dean n'hésita pas une seconde avant de s'élancer dans sa direction. Il se décala légèrement sur la droite pour qu'elle ne soit pas en face de lui avant de lever son arme et d'abattre un premier contaminé. La jeune femme poussa aussitôt un cri de surprise. Dean ne perdit pas de temps à lui expliquer qu'il était là pour l'aider. Il tira sur un deuxième contaminé avant de prendre son couteau et de l'enfoncer dans le crâne du troisième. Il se redressa ensuite pour faire face à la jeune femme et pointa son arme dans sa direction.

Il lui avait sauvé la vie et elle ne représentait visiblement pas une réelle menace, mais il préférait rester prudent. A côté de lui, Red grognait doucement, sans nul doute pour avertir la jeune femme qu'il ne la laisserait pas faire un pas en direction de son maître. Dans le dos de Dean, Castiel le rejoignait à son tour.

Pendant une seconde, personne ne dit rien. Le silence devint rapidement pesant. Et ce fut finalement la jeune femme qui le brisa.

\- Vous m'avez sauvé la vie, constata-t-elle, visiblement toujours sous le choc.

Dean hocha la tête mais ne dit rien. Il avait des dizaines de questions qui tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Il se demandait comment une jeune femme seule et non armée pouvait s'être retrouvée ici.

\- Dean ? L'appela Castiel dans son dos.

Le jeune homme garda les yeux rivés sur la jeune femme. Il savait que son ami n'approuvait sans doute pas qu'il braque une arme dans sa direction. Il était bien moins méfiant que Dean, même s'il avait pris conscience de beaucoup de choses depuis Gordon.

\- Écoutez, je... je peux vous jurer que je ne vous veux aucun mal, expliqua finalement la jeune femme.

Dean prit quelques secondes pour l'étudier. Elle était plus jeune que lui, avait les cheveux noirs et un visage rond et elle était jolie malgré sa pâleur et le sang qui s'écoulait d'une plaie superficielle sur son front. Elle avait lâché son pied de biche, sans doute pour paraître moins menaçante, et avait à présent ses deux mains levées devant elle en signe d'apaisement.

\- Je m'appelle Gilda et je suis ici avec mon groupe. On a été séparés et… je peux vous jurer qu'on n'est pas ici pour vous voler. S'il vous plaît… vous devez me croire.

Dean avait envie de lui faire confiance. Il y avait quelque chose chez elle qui le poussait à penser qu'elle disait vrai. Il n'aurait pas su dire quoi. C'était sans doute parce qu'elle paraissait réellement effrayée. Elle ne pouvait pas être une aussi bonne actrice. Il laissa son bras retomber le long de son corps mais ne relâcha pas son arme.

\- Écoutez, je veux juste retrouver mes amis. Rien de plus. Ils doivent s'inquiéter. Je devrais…

Gilda n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Un homme que Dean n'avait pas entendu approcher apparut brusquement dans son champ de vision en criant le nom de la jeune femme. Dean braqua aussitôt son arme dans sa direction. Il n'en avait pas réellement envie mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il avait agi instinctivement. L'homme vit aussitôt son arme et leva la sienne pour la diriger en direction du visage de Dean. Pendant une seconde, personne ne dit rien. Puis le silence fut brisé par les grognements de Red, qui regardait à présent l'homme qui menaçait son maître.

\- Victor, stop, jeta alors Gilda en s'interposant entre les deux hommes.

Dean fronça les sourcils mais ne bougea pas. Il était évident que la jeune femme souhaitait apaiser la situation. Mais le fait que le dénommé Victor avait toujours son arme braquée dans sa direction ne l'encourageait pas vraiment à abaisser la sienne.

\- Il m'a sauvé la vie. Je serais morte sans lui et… tout ceci est un malentendu. S'il te plaît.

Victor la regarda une seconde avant de soupirer et de finalement baisser son arme. Dean en fit de même quelques secondes plus tard. L'homme en face de lui semblait plus dangereux que Gilda, même s'il faisait en sorte de ne plus paraître aussi menaçant. Il était grand, probablement proche de la taille de Dean. Il était visiblement musclé et sa façon de se tenir laissait à penser qu'il avait de l'expérience. Peut-être était-il dans la police avant que le monde ne prenne fin. Il avait le crâne rasé et la peau noire. Ses yeux sombres étaient braqués sur Gilda mais Dean savait qu'il le surveillait également.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Gilda ? Demanda alors Victor.

La jeune femme se passa la main dans les cheveux, les ébouriffant considérablement au passage.

\- Je pensais avoir entendu quelque chose et je me suis bêtement éloignée de vous. Mais ensuite, trois contaminés m'ont pris en chasse et j'ai couru. Je n'avais aucune idée de l'endroit où vous vous trouviez et sans Dean, je… sans lui, je serais morte.

Il avait son arme pointée sur toi, rappela Victor qui ne semblait toujours pas entièrement rassuré.

\- Parce qu'il pensait que j'étais là pour leur faire du mal. Vic, tu me connais. Je ne fais pas confiance facilement, mais je suis convaincue qu'on peut avoir confiance en lui. Maintenant, où sont les autres ?

Victor jeta un coup d'œil à Dean. Ce dernier détourna alors le regard et rangea son arme dans la ceinture de son jean. Il était temps pour lui de prouver qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de leur faire du mal. Il ne voulait pas engager une bagarre avec Victor. Il était évident qu'il avait simplement réagi ainsi parce qu'il était inquiet pour Gilda.

\- Ils arrivent. On était tous inquiets pour toi et… honnêtement, je suis content de voir que tu vas bien. J'aurais détesté avoir à expliquer à Dorothy que tu avais échappé à ma vigilance... tu sais combien ta petite amie me fiche la trouille, hein ?

\- Oh, je crois qu'elle fiche la trouille à tout le monde. Peut-être même à moi, parfois. C'est sans doute pour ça que je l'aime.

Dean était surpris d'entendre la jeune femme parler aussi facilement de sa petite amie et était encore plus surpris que Victor ne soit absolument pas gêné par le fait que son ami soit ouvertement lesbienne. C'était un bon point pour lui.

\- Dean, ça va ?

Le jeune homme n'avait pas entendu approcher Castiel. Et sa question le fit sursauter. Il se tourna vers lui et lui sourit.

\- Ça va, assura-t-il.

Castiel lui rendit son sourire avant de se tourner à son tour vers Victor et Gilda. Dean était un peu perdu quant à ce qu'ils devaient faire à présent. Gabriel était toujours à l'hôtel et il risquait de s'inquiéter s'ils ne les trouvaient pas à l'extérieur. Il était grand temps pour eux de retourner là-bas. Mais il n'avait pas non plus envie d'abandonner Gilda et Victor. Il était évident que ce dernier était parfaitement capable de se défendre mais il était intrigué par leur groupe. Pas les autres personnes qui en faisaient partie. Il avait envie d'en savoir plus.

\- Je suppose que je dois vous remercier tous les deux… trois, avança Victor en baissant les yeux sur Red.

Le chien ne grognait plus et semblait même plutôt joyeux. Mis à part lors de leur rencontre avec Gabriel, il n'avait jamais eu une telle réaction. Dean savait que c'était forcément bon signe. Il se détendit enfin complètement.

\- Inutile de nous remercier. Je n'allais certainement pas laisser Gilda mourir alors que je pouvais…

\- Victor ?!

Dean sursauta en entendant une voix de femme appeler l'ami de Gilda. Il attendit une seconde, une drôle de sensation au creux de l'estomac. Il était prêt à parier qu'il connaissait cette voix, qu'il l'avait déjà entendue à plusieurs reprises prononcer son prénom. Mais ce n'était pas possible. Il devait forcément se tromper.

\- Ici ! Cria Victor pour indiquer à la femme qui l'avait appelé où il se trouvait.

Quand elle apparut dans le champ de vision de Dean, il sentit son cœur se serrer et son estomac se nouer. Il eut besoin de quelques secondes pour être sûr qu'il n'hallucinait pas. Il déglutit avec peine alors que la femme approchait de Victor et le regardait des pieds à la tête, visiblement pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas blessé. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Gilda qu'elle prit dans ses bras avant de reculer et de lui donner un coup de poing sur l'épaule.

\- J'ai cru que tu étais morte, jeta-t-elle, visiblement furieuse et soulagée.

Dean était comme statufié. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait faire ou dire. A côté de lui, Castiel semblait avoir senti son malaise. Mais il ne paraissait pas savoir quoi dire non plus. Ce ne fut que lorsque la femme se tourna enfin vers eux que Dean sortit de sa torpeur.

\- Lisa, souffla-t-il.

\- Dean ? Oh mon Dieu, Dean, c'est toi ? Je…

Lisa ne finit pas sa phrase et s'élança dans la direction du jeune homme. Il ouvrit aussitôt les bras et la laissa se serrer contre lui quand elle fut à sa hauteur. Il ferma ensuite les yeux et inspira profondément. Il n'en revenait pas que Lisa soit en vie. Il avait imaginé qu'elle était morte depuis un moment maintenant. La revoir était comme revenir plusieurs années en arrière. A une époque où tout était plus simple, où le monde n'avait pas pris fin et où Sam était toujours en vie. C'était à la fois agréable et terriblement triste. Lisa n'avait pas vraiment changé depuis la dernière fois où il l'avait vue.

\- J'en déduis que vous vous connaissez ? Lança Gilda, mettant fin au silence.

Lisa recula alors et étudia longuement le visage de Dean.

\- On se connaît, oui… on a même vécu ensemble un temps et… Où est Sam ?

Dean aurait dû s'attendre à ce que Lisa lui pose la question. Elle savait combien les deux frères étaient inséparables, combien Sam comptait pour Dean. Elle devait être surprise de ne pas le trouver avec lui.

\- Mort, murmura alors Dean parce qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser le suspens durer plus longtemps.

Lisa porta aussitôt une main à sa bouche en écarquillant les yeux.

\- Oh, je suis désolée, Dean… je…

\- C'était il y a un moment alors… je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler et… je suis content de voir que tu vas bien, Lisa. Et je suis aussi content de voir que tu n'es pas seul.

\- Ben et moi, on a eu de la chance. On était encerclés et on serait probablement morts si Vic ne nous avait pas trouvés. C'est… je… mon Dieu, je ne sais même pas quoi dire. Ça fait tellement longtemps et… je vois que tu n'es pas seul non plus.

Dean hocha la tête avant de jeter un coup d'œil à Castiel. Il observait Lisa avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la méfiance. Ou peut-être de la jalousie. Dean lui avait parlé d'elle plusieurs fois. Il savait qu'elle avait été la seule femme avec laquelle il avait eu une relation plus ou moins sérieuse. Et de toute évidence, il n'appréciait pas qu'elle soit aussi affectueuse avec lui. Mais Castiel ne pouvait pas comprendre qu'elle avait compté pour Dean. Bien sûr, il n'avait jamais été amoureux d'elle. Pas comme il pouvait sentir qu'il finirait par l'être de Castiel. Mais il avait énormément d'affection pour elle et pour son fils. Ils avaient vécu ensemble, ils avaient construit quelque chose et ils s'étaient séparés en bon terme. Dean était content de la revoir.

\- J'ai rencontré Castiel et son frère il y a quelques semaines et… Red il y a quelques mois. On est ensemble depuis.

Il ne savait pas trop lui-même ce qu'il entendait par « ensemble ». Voulait-il seulement dire qu'ils voyageaient ensemble ou sous-entendait-il qu'ils étaient une sorte de couple ? De toute évidence, Lisa pensa aussitôt qu'il s'agissait de la première explication puisqu'elle adressa un large sourire à Castiel et ne sembla pas choquée par ce qu'elle avait entendu. Si elle avait compris qu'il y avait plus entre Castiel et lui, elle aurait probablement été bien plus surprise.

\- Enchantée, Castiel, lança alors Lisa.

Dean crut pendant une seconde que son ami allait ignorer la jeune femme. Mais il finit par hocher la tête dans sa direction et serrer la main qu'elle lui tendait. Dean laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

\- Enchanté également, Lisa. Dean m'a beaucoup parlé de vous.

Dean fronça les sourcils. Il n'estimait pas avoir « beaucoup » parlé de Lisa à son ami. Il l'avait à peine évoquée. Mais de toute évidence, Castiel semblait vouloir lui faire passer un message. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de savoir quoi et son attitude l'agaçait. Il n'avait aucune raison de se montrer aussi désagréable avec Lisa. Dean et elle n'étaient plus qu'amis maintenant.

\- On devrait retourner voir Gabriel. Il va s'inquiéter et… si tu préfères rester ici pour discuter avec Lisa, je peux le comprendre, mais je vais aller voir mon frère, en ce qui me concerne, expliqua ensuite Castiel en se tournant vers Dean.

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils, surpris par la froideur du ton de son ami. Quelques minutes plus tôt, ils s'embrassaient sur le capot de la voiture et Castiel avait sa main collée contre son entrejambe et là, il se comportait comme s'ils n'étaient rien de plus que deux étrangers. C'était déstabilisant et Dean était perdu. Il avait la sensation que Castiel le mettait face à un ultimatum. Qu'il lui demandait de choisir entre lui et Lisa. C'était ridicule et injuste. Dean n'aimait pas qu'on le mette dans une telle situation. Pas quand il n'estimait n'avoir rien fait pour le mériter.

\- Non je… je viens avec toi, répliqua finalement Dean en dévisageant son ami.

Ce dernier tourna aussitôt les talons et alors que le jeune homme s'apprêtait à le suivre, Lisa lui attrapa le bras pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner.

\- Écoutez, tous les deux, je… je sais que vous n'avez aucune raison de nous faire confiance mais nous avons tout un groupe non loin de là. Nous avons trouvé une base militaire abandonnée non loin d'ici et nous nous y sommes installés. L'endroit est sécurisé et clos. Nous avons des armes et nous sommes organisés. Vous pourriez être en sécurité avec nous. Je dois reconnaître également qu'on a bien besoin de plus de gens capables de se défendre. Je pense que ce serait une bonne idée pour tout le monde, non ?

Dean prit quelques secondes pour y réfléchir. Il avait totalement confiance en Lisa. Et il estimait pouvoir également faire confiance à Gilda et Victor. Il continuait de ne pas avoir envie de s'installer quelque part mais ils pourraient au moins aller visiter les lieux. Peut-être y rester quelques jours pour se reposer. Ils aviseraient ensuite. Il allait l'expliquer à Lisa mais Castiel lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

\- On préfère rouler.

\- Cas, souffla alors Dean.

Son ami se tourna vers lui et inclina la tête sur le côté.

\- Quoi ? Je croyais que tu ne voulais même pas envisager de rester plus de quelques jours au même endroit, que tu avais besoin de te sentir libre et de rouler sans jamais t'arrêter.

Dean ne voulait pas avoir cette conversation avec Lisa, Victor et Gilda pour les entendre. Parce qu'il n'était pas sûr d'être capable de se retenir de dire quelque chose de stupide. Ou de demander clairement à Castiel s'il était trop jaloux pour se montrer raisonnable. Heureusement pour lui, Lisa sembla deviner la tension entre son ami et lui.

\- On va vous laisser en discuter et… où est-ce qu'on peut vous retrouver ?

\- Le Four Seasons près de Beale Street, répondit Dean sans lâcher Castiel du regard.

\- On y sera demain matin au lever du soleil. Vous nous direz ce que vous avez décidé à ce moment-là, d'accord ?

Dean hocha la tête. Il entendit ensuite Lisa s'éloigner puis discuter à voix basse avec Gilda et Victor. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils furent partis tous les trois que le jeune homme reprit finalement la parole.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris ? Demanda-t-il aussitôt.

Castiel croisa ses bras sur son torse et fronça les sourcils.

\- Ce qui m'a pris ? Je crois que je peux te retourner la question.

\- Me… quoi ? Cas, pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es comporté comme ça avec Lisa ?

Dean pouvait sentir de la colère chez son ami. Et même s'il avait une idée sur l'origine de ce sentiment, il avait besoin de l'entendre dans la bouche de Castiel. Il n'était pas sûr d'être capable de garder son calme mais il était prêt à faire un effort. Il ne voulait pas se disputer avec son ami pour si peu.

\- Je ne me suis pas comporté bizarrement avec elle, Dean. Je ne la connais pas, c'est tout, et je ne peux pas être aussi… intime avec elle que toi puisque nous n'avons clairement pas de passé commun. Quant à mon attitude, je ne vois pas en quoi elle te surprend. Tu dois admettre qu'il est surprenant de te voir envisager de suivre ces gens quelque part quand tu as juré que tu n'accepterais jamais de rester au même endroit plus de quelques jours. Bien sûr, je suppose que c'était avant que tu ne retrouves Lisa. Sans doute que sa présence change tout.

Dean recula d'un pas. Les propos de Castiel étaient comme un coup reçu en plein visage. Il était évident que son ami était jaloux, même s'il n'avait aucune raison de l'être. Et il tirait des conclusions alors même que Dean n'avait à aucun moment dit qu'il avait l'intention de rester avec Lisa et son groupe. Plus les minutes passaient et plus il était en colère contre Castiel. Il prit quelques secondes pour retrouver un semblant de calme avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Je n'ai pas dit que je voulais rester avec eux. Et le fait que Lisa fasse partie de ce groupe ne change rien. Je suis content de la revoir, bien sûr, parce que je croyais qu'elle était morte et que oui… oui, on a vécu quelque chose ensemble mais c'est du passé et tu… tu te fais clairement des idées parce que je n'ai pas l'intention de prendre une quelconque décision sans vous demander votre avis avant. Je pensais juste que tu… enfin, Gabriel et toi vouliez trouver un endroit comme celui-ci, non ? Et ça pourrait être votre chance.

\- Tu ne comprends vraiment rien, Dean, répliqua aussitôt Castiel avant de lui tourner le dos et de reprendre la direction de l'hôtel.

Pendant une seconde, Dean fut incapable de bouger et incapable de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que de regarder Castiel s'éloigner de lui. Ses derniers mots résonnaient encore à ses oreilles. Il était totalement perdu. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son ami était aussi en colère contre lui alors qu'il n'avait rien fait pour le mériter. Il n'avait rien fait de mal.

Il secoua finalement la tête avant de se lancer à la poursuite de Castiel. Il le rattrapa au moment où il passait à côté de la voiture, lui attrapa le poignet pour le forcer à se retourner et l'attira ensuite à lui pour qu'il soit collé contre son corps.

\- Explique-moi, alors, ordonna-t-il en plongeant son regard dans celui de son ami.

Ce dernier se tortilla une seconde, comme pour tenter de se défaire de l'étreinte du jeune homme. Mais Dean le tenait trop fermement et n'avait aucunement l'intention de le laisser lui échapper. Castiel finit par le comprendre et s'immobilisa.

\- Tu as vécu avec elle et j'ai l'impression… j'en sais rien. Je suis juste perdu. Et… laisse tomber. C'est idiot.

Dean secoua la tête, déterminé à mettre les choses à plat avec Castiel. Il ne pouvait pas laisser son ami ruminer tout ceci sans en parler. Cela les conduirait à ne plus être à l'aise l'un avec l'autre. Et il ne le voulait pas. Il ne pouvait pas perdre Castiel.

\- Oui, c'est idiot. C'est idiot parce que Lisa est mon amie. Oui, on a vécu ensemble et oui, pendant quelques mois, j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait finir notre vie ensemble. Mais je n'étais pas amoureux d'elle. Et non, je ne vais pas laisser tomber. Parce que j'estime ne rien avoir fait de mal et que je refuse que tu m'en veuilles pour quelque chose qui est fini depuis des années… pour quelque chose de finalement insignifiant.

\- Mais tu veux rester avec elle, souffla Castiel en baissant les yeux.

Dean soupira longuement avant d'attraper son ami par le menton pour le forcer à le regarder à nouveau.

\- Je n'ai pas dit que je voulais rester avec elle. Je ne vais pas te mentir : oui, le fait qu'elle fasse partie du groupe me pousse à considérer la possibilité de rester avec eux quelques temps. Pas parce que je veux la revoir ou que j'envisage quoi que ce soit avec elle mais juste parce que j'ai confiance en elle et qu'en conséquence, j'ai également confiance en son groupe. C'est tout. Et si tu me dis que tu n'en as pas envie, alors on n'ira pas. Je n'ai pas besoin de Lisa dans ma vie.

« Pas comme j'ai besoin de toi » était évidemment sous-entendu. Mais comme Dean ne se sentait pas capable de le dire, il croisa les doigts pour que Castiel le comprenne. Son ami ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes avant de hausser les épaules.

\- Je suis convaincu que Gabriel serait content de les rejoindre. Je sais qu'il ne nous forcera pas à suivre quiconque… pas après Gordon, mais il continue d'en avoir envie. Et…

\- Cas, stop… si je veux l'avis de Gabriel, je lui demanderai. Ce que je veux savoir, c'est ce dont toi tu as envie. Ce que tu veux faire maintenant. Pas ce que tu penses devoir faire pour faire plaisir à Gabriel ou moi.

Castiel ferma les yeux et Dean vint aussitôt appuyer son front contre le sien. Ils restèrent ainsi durant de longues secondes avant que Castiel ne reprenne finalement la parole.

\- Je veux me sentir en sécurité. Je veux être avec Gabriel, Red et toi… et je veux qu'on puisse se reposer quelques jours sans avoir à s'inquiéter d'être attaqués au moment où on baissera notre garde.

Dean recula son visage et rouvrit les yeux pour observer celui de Castiel.

\- Alors on peut leur donner une chance. Je ne te dis pas qu'on restera parce que je ne pense pas en être capable. Mais je peux essayer. Qui sait… c'est peut-être le moment pour moi de prendre un nouveau départ. Il y a quelques jours à peine, je pensais ne jamais pouvoir quitter la Californie et pourtant… rien ne nous dit que ça collera… mais rien ne nous dit que ça ne collera pas. On ne prend pas de risques en essayant.

Castiel ne semblait pas réellement convaincu. Il ne semblait pas content non plus. Mais il était clairement moins tendu et aux yeux de Dean, c'était déjà une bonne chose.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passera une fois qu'on sera là-bas ? Demanda alors Castiel.

Dean ne voyait pas ce qu'il voulait lui dire ou ce qu'il sous-entendait par là. Il choisit donc de lui laisser le temps de s'expliquer. Il ne voulait surtout pas dire quelque chose qui énerverait à nouveau son ami.

\- Je veux dire… qu'est-ce qui se passera entre toi et moi ? Lisa avait l'air tellement contente de te revoir et… je pourrais comprendre que tu préfères… enfin, qu'est-ce qu'on deviendra tous les deux si tu choisis de rester ?

Dean était mal à l'aise à l'idée de devoir répondre à cette question. Parce que cela allait le contraindre à dire des choses qu'il n'était pas prêt à dire. Il ne voulait pas avouer à Castiel qu'il était convaincu qu'il finirait par tomber amoureux de lui et qu'il n'envisageait plus sa vie sans lui. Car s'il était évident que son ami partageait ses sentiments, il n'était pas encore prêt à accepter un tel engagement. Il avait besoin de temps. Et bien sûr, cela aurait sans doute été plus facile si Lisa n'avait pas été là.

\- Ne réponds pas, Dean… je ne crois pas que suis prêt à entendre ce que tu as à me dire, murmura finalement Castiel, qui avait visiblement mal interprété le silence de son ami.

Dean était perturbé par la vitesse à laquelle les choses s'étaient compliquées entre Castiel et lui. C'était sans doute pour ça qu'il avait fui toute forme d'engagement jusque-là. Même avant la fin du monde, les sentiments lui faisaient peur. Parce qu'ils compliquaient tout. Il aurait tout donné pour revenir quelques minutes en arrière et oublier que Lisa était encore en vie.

\- Non Cas, je vais répondre… tu m'as juste pris de court. Je ne sais pas vraiment… je ne sais pas comment répondre. Mais ce que je sais, c'est que je n'ai pas l'intention de vous abandonner… je ne veux pas vous perdre. Et peu importe comment les choses se passeront là-bas. Peu importe qu'on s'y plaise ou non. On continuera ensemble. Lisa fait partie de mon passé et toi... Gabriel et toi, _vous_ êtes mon présent. C'est tout ce que je peux te dire pour le moment.

Castiel rouvrit les yeux à son tour et adressa un petit sourire à Dean.

\- Ok, se contenta-t-il de dire.

Ce n'était pas suffisant. Ce sujet allait nécessiter une longue conversation. Mais ce n'était clairement pas le bon moment pour l'avoir. Ils n'étaient pas prêts. Et Castiel allait devoir se contenter de ce que Dean lui avait donné et allait devoir se montrer patient.

\- Je crois qu'on devrait aller parler avec Gabriel. On ne peut pas prendre de décisions sans le consulter avant. Qui sait ? Il sera peut-être contre l'idée.

Dean en doutait. Il savait que Gabriel rêvait de trouver à nouveau un endroit où il pourrait avoir un semblant de vie normale. Il était prêt à y renoncer pour son frère mais si l'opportunité se présentait à nouveau, il saisirait cette chance.

\- D'accord. Juste… est-ce que tu voudrais bien m'embrasser avant ?

La question de Castiel arracha un sourire à Dean. Il était évident qu'il avait besoin d'être rassuré. C'était étonnant de le voir aussi peu sûr de lui quand il avait été plutôt confiant sur eux depuis le début. Les rôles s'étaient visiblement inversés avec l'arrivée de Lisa.

\- Bien sûr, accepta Dean.

Il ne laissa pas le temps à Castiel de dire quoi que ce soit de plus et colla ses lèvres contre les siennes à la place. Pendant quelques secondes, le baiser resta relativement chaste. Dean savait qu'il était différent de ceux qu'ils avaient partagés jusque-là. Il n'était pas le début d'autre chose ou la première étape avant le sexe. Il n'était rien de plus qu'un baiser destiné à rassurer Castiel quant à la sincérité de Dean. Et quand le jeune homme sentit la langue de son ami presser contre ses lèvres, il sut que son message était passé. Castiel ne le croyait peut-être pas encore totalement mais il avançait dans ce sens.

Dean entrouvrit la bouche pour laisser libre accès à son ami. Et rapidement, leur langues se trouvèrent pour ne plus se quitter.

Ils ne se séparèrent que lorsqu'ils furent contraints de reprendre leur respiration.

\- Ça va mieux ? Demanda alors Dean.

\- Ça va mieux, merci, répondit Castiel dans un murmure.

Il était évident que les choses n'étaient pas complètement réglées entre eux. Mais ils étaient parvenus à un accord et c'était déjà un premier pas dans le bon sens. Dean passa ensuite ses bras autour du cou de Castiel pour le serrer contre lui. Ce dernier se laissa faire sans protester et enfouit son visage dans le cou du jeune homme.

\- Tout ira bien, Cas. Tu dois me faire confiance sur ce point.

\- Je te fais confiance, Dean.

Dean sourit alors à nouveau puis déposa un baiser sur le sommet du crâne de son ami. Quand il recula finalement, Castiel semblait aller mieux. Il avait retrouvé des couleurs et souriait à son tour.

\- Et puis… si tu veux mon avis, je pense sincèrement qu'il y a quelque chose entre Lisa et Victor. Il n'y a qu'à voir comment elle a réagi en voyant qu'il allait bien. Je suis sûr qu'ils sont ensemble ou au moins qu'ils ne tarderont pas à l'être, expliqua Dean.

Ce n'était pas un mensonge. Il ne disait pas ça uniquement pour rassurer son ami. Il avait réellement l'impression que Lisa et Victor avaient des sentiments l'un pour l'autre. Il n'était juste pas sûr qu'ils se le soient déjà avoué.

\- Tu crois ? Demanda Castiel d'une toute petite voix.

\- Je suis sûr, asséna Dean.

\- Et ça ne te pose aucun problème ?

Le jeune homme secoua la tête avant d'embrasser Castiel sur le front. Il avait vu Gabriel le faire plusieurs fois et il savait que c'était quelque chose que son ami appréciait quand il était dans cet état.

\- Aucun. Je leur souhaite d'être heureux ensemble. Je te l'ai répété et je vais te le répéter. Je n'ai aucun sentiment pour Lisa. Et si elle est amoureuse de Victor, alors je suis content pour elle. Vraiment.

Castiel sembla croire ce qu'il disait puisque son sourire s'élargit. Il embrassa ensuite rapidement Dean sur la bouche avant de lui prendre la main pour le conduire en direction de l'hôtel. Bien sûr, le jeune homme était conscient que la situation risquait de se compliquer quand ils seraient avec Lisa et son groupe. La jalousie de Castiel ne pouvait pas disparaître par miracle. Ils auraient à nouveau l'occasion d'aborder le sujet. Mais il voulait croire qu'il saurait trouver les mots justes pour convaincre son ami qu'il n'avait aucun souci à se faire. Qu'il était honnête avec lui et que Lisa et lui ne seraient jamais rien de plus que des amis. Il ne laisserait pas cet incident s'immiscer entre eux après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Il allait se battre pour Castiel.


	30. Bonheur

**Bonjour,**

 **Voici le 30ème chapitre. Les choses vont se compliquer un peu pour nos deux héros dans les prochains chapitres mais une nouvelle fois, tout s'arrange et cette histoire se finit bien.**

 **Merci de continuer à me lire, à m'écrire, à m'encourager ... et comme toujours merci à la formidable Elyrine qui fait un super boulot de correction et de relecture.**

 **A jeudi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **Welcome to the black parade de My Chemical Romance**

 **Chapitre 30 : Le bonheur**

 _« Dean. Je sais combien il est difficile pour toi d'accepter le fait que tu as le droit d'être heureux. Que tu n'es pas différent des autres. Que destin n'est pas de te sacrifier pour t'assurer que les gens qui te sont proches soient heureux. Je sais que c'est ce que Papa a réussi à te faire croire et je sais que tu le crois toujours. Ce n'est pas nouveau et ça ne date pas du début de l'apocalypse. Non. Tu as toujours refusé d'être heureux. Parce que tu pensais que seul mon bonheur comptait, que c'était ton rôle en tant que grand frère de t'en assurer. Ta mission. Une mission que tu as menée à bien jusque-là. J'ai été heureux, Dean. Plus que je ne l'aurais cru possible et je sais que je te le dois. Mais j'aurais voulu que tu t'autorises à ton tour à trouver le bonheur. Alors promets-moi que le jour où il se présentera à toi, tu ne lui tourneras pas le dos. Que tu ne prendras pas peur de lui et que tu l'accueilleras à bras ouverts. Tu as le droit d'être heureux, Dean. Tu le mérites plus que quiconque au monde. »_

 _Journal de Sam Winchester. 12 juillet 2016._

Dean ne se souvenait pas s'être endormi. Après son petit accrochage avec Castiel, ils avaient rejoint Gabriel pour lui faire part de leur rencontre avec Lisa et son groupe et de leur proposition de les suivre là où ils vivaient. Comme Dean l'avait pensé, Gabriel sembla réellement enthousiaste à cette idée. Il n'avait pas abandonné son rêve de s'établir quelque part. Il l'avait juste mis en suspens pour quelques temps.

Bien sûr, il refusait de foncer tête baissée comme il l'avait fait avec Gordon. Il était bien plus méfiant, cette fois. Il posa des questions sur Lisa et les autres et émit quelques doutes sur la confiance que Dean semblait leur accorder. Il était étrange de voir comment les rôles s'étaient soudainement inversés.

Dean prit donc le temps d'expliquer à Gabriel qu'il avait connu Lisa avant et qu'elle était une femme bien. Une mère célibataire avec un adolescent. Qu'elle n'aurait jamais accepté de vivre avec des gens dangereux. Gabriel l'écouta attentivement avant de demander l'avis de son frère.

Castiel était plus réticent que Dean. C'était logique. Il ne connaissait pas Lisa. Et il ne se souvenait que trop bien de ce qui s'était passé avec Gordon. Mais il avait confiance en Dean et il avait envie de laisser une chance à Lisa et aux autres. Même s'il était évident que l'idée de rester avec l'ex de Dean ne l'enchantait pas.

Gabriel sentit leur malaise mais ne leur posa aucune question sur ce point. Ils se mirent simplement d'accord pour se rendre au camp et l'étudier quelques jours. Ils reparleraient ensuite quand ils en sauraient plus et prendraient la décision de rester ou non avec eux. Et si l'un d'entre eux ne se sentait pas à l'aise, ils partiraient ensemble. Ils ne se sépareraient plus.

Dean fut soulagé de la décision prise. Il n'était toujours pas sûr d'être capable de rester au même endroit plus de quelques jours, mais l'idée de pouvoir se reposer sans avoir à monter la garde constamment lui plaisait. Même si ce n'était que temporaire. Il pourrait dormir sans avoir à redouter d'être réveillé en sursaut, Red pourrait récupérer définitivement de sa blessure, et Dean aurait enfin le luxe de pouvoir passer une nuit complète avec Castiel sans être interrompus. Ils pourraient faire l'amour dans un lit et apprécier les minutes qui suivraient en restant serrés l'un contre l'autre. Ils n'aurait plus à se précipiter. Dean avait vraiment envie de connaître ça.

Il savait que ce serait un test pour son histoire avec son ami. Si une certaine stabilité les conduisait à se disputer et à ne plus pouvoir se supporter alors il saurait qu'ils n'étaient pas fait l'un pour l'autre. Ils allaient donner une chance à leur couple. Et le simple fait que Dean soit capable d'employer ce mot dans sa tête était la preuve qu'il était prêt à prendre ce risque.

Gabriel quitta ensuite la chambre pour assurer son tour de garde. Dean prit sa place dans son lit sans se déshabiller. Il se tourna sur le côté, Red s'installant à ses pieds sur la couverture. Le jeune homme était convaincu de ne pas pouvoir s'endormir. Les événements de la soirée tournaient encore en boucle dans son esprit. Il garda donc les yeux ouverts et observa le mur devant lui alors que Castiel allait et venait dans la chambre. Il l'écouta rejoindre la salle de bains puis l'entendit en sortir ensuite. Après quelques minutes, il prit finalement place dans le lit avec Dean. Il resta de son côté, sans doute sur le dos. C'était ridicule et Dean n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser mettre ainsi de la distance entre eux. Il se tourna donc de l'autre côté puis s'approcha de Castiel. Il passa son bras autour de sa taille avant de poser sa tête sur son torse, entendant son ami soupirer puis remonter une main dans son dos. Dean ferma alors les yeux avec un sourire.

Il crut entendre Castiel lui souhaiter bonne nuit sans toutefois en être sûr. Il n'eut pas la force de lui répondre et se concentra plutôt sur les battements du cœur de son ami contre sa joue. Le sommeil s'empara de lui sans qu'il le sente venir.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il était au garage qu'il gérait avant l'apocalypse. C'était exactement comme dans son souvenir. Même l'odeur était la même. Il était seul dans le petit bureau dont il se servait rarement. Peu importait qu'il soit officiellement le gérant du garage, il continuait à travailler sur les voitures. Il n'aimait pas tenir la comptabilité et détestait le travail administratif. Il préférait de loin laisser Ash gérer cet aspect de son travail et se concentrer sur ce qu'il aimait avant tout. Les voitures.

Il sortit donc du bureau après l'avoir observé quelques secondes. Il était conscient qu'il s'agissait d'un rêve, le garage était trop silencieux. Il en fit le tour rapidement, observant les voitures qui attendaient d'être réparées. Celles qu'il avait abandonnées derrière lui en prenant la fuite. Il se demanda alors combien de ses clients étaient morts depuis, combien n'avaient pas pu faire comme lui simplement parce que leur véhicule était coincé au garage. Il ne se sentait pas coupable, mais il trouvait cela triste.

Il toucha du bout des doigts les outils qui traînaient sur l'immense établi au fond du garage. Certaines avaient appartenu à son père et il avait acheté les autres lui-même. Quand John lui avait confié la gérance du garage, il avait d'abord cru qu'il en serait incapable. Il n'était pas fait pour tenir un rôle aussi important. Heureusement pour lui, il avait su bien s'entourer et le garage fonctionnait à merveille. Il était connu en ville et dans la région. On venait le voir parce qu'on savait qu'il était le meilleur. Il avait fait prospérer l'affaire familiale sans réellement savoir ce qu'il faisait. C'était une de ses plus grandes fiertés.

\- Dean ?

Le jeune homme sursauta en entendant la voix de son frère. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Sam apparaisse dans ce rêve. D'ordinaire, quand il le voyait, c'était toujours dans la même clairière. Celle qui ressemblait tant à l'endroit où ils avaient allumé des feux d'artifice pour son seizième anniversaire.

\- Sammy ? Souffla-t-il en se retournant.

Son frère se tenait au centre du garage, appuyé contre une vieille Ford sur laquelle Dean travaillait au moment où le monde avait pris fin. Il l'observa une seconde, déstabilisé de le voir là. Sam n'avait jamais travaillé au garage, aucun don pour la mécanique et ne venait donc ici que lorsqu'il souhaitait voir son grand frère.

\- Surpris ? Demanda finalement Sam en souriant.

\- Je te demanderais bien ce que tu fais là mais puisqu'il s'agit de mon rêve, je suppose que c'est à moi-même que je devrais poser cette question.

\- Tu continues à penser que ce n'est qu'un rêve, alors ?

Dean haussa les épaules. Il n'était pas encore prêt à envisager l'autre hypothèse.

\- Je ne vois pas ce que ça pourrait être d'autre, déclara-t-il avant de s'approcher de son frère.

Il vint à son tour s'appuyer contre la For et posa ses yeux sur le mur en face de lui. Accrochés là, il y avait son diplôme, quelques affiches annonçant les tarifs pratiqués et plusieurs photos de voiture que Dean avait récupérées à la casse et remises en état de marche alors que tout le monde lui jurait que ce n'était pas faisable. C'était ce qu'il aimait par-dessus tout dans son métier. Partir d'une épave et en faire une voiture neuve. C'était aussi ce don qui avait fait une partie de son succès.

\- Je suppose qu'il est inutile de chercher à te convaincre du contraire. Tu finiras par comprendre. Tu n'es juste pas prêt.

Dean ne releva pas cette remarque. Parfois, le côté mystérieux de son frère l'agaçait profondément mais il ne voulait pas se disputer avec lui. Il préférait de loin profiter de chacun de ses rêves pour se fabriquer de nouveaux souvenirs avec lui. Peu importait qu'ils soient faux et peu importait qu'ils ne soient qu'une création de son imagination et de son subconscient. Ils étaient précieux.

\- Tu sais, je dois reconnaître que je suis surpris, expliqua finalement Sam après quelques secondes de silence.

Dean tourna le visage vers lui et fronça les sourcils.

\- Surpris par quoi ?

\- Par toi. Par tout ce que tu as accompli ces dernières semaines. Et surpris aussi, et surtout, de voir que tu as enfin décidé d'aller de l'avant.

Dean n'avait plus rêvé de Sam depuis qu'il avait manqué de mourir. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, il restait persuadé qu'il ne pourrait jamais quitter la Californie. Beaucoup de choses avaient changé depuis et il avait la sensation d'être un homme différent.

\- Je ne pouvais pas rester là-bas indéfiniment. J'aurais fini par perdre la tête. Je sais que je t'ai laissé derrière moi, mais... je t'emporterais où que j'aille, de toute façon, tu l'as dit toi-même.

\- J'espérais te voir prendre cette décision depuis un moment maintenant, Dean. Je ne suis pas en colère. Je n'ai aucune raison de l'être. Je sais que tu continues à penser à moi. Je suis toutefois content de voir que ce n'est plus constamment.

\- Tu ne vas pas m'encourager à essayer de t'oublier, hein ? Parce que tu sais que ce n'est pas possible... et que je ne le veux pas.

Sam secoua la tête avant de sourire et de passer un bras autour des épaules de son frère. Dean avait eu du mal à accepter, en grandissant, que son frère finisse par être plus grand. Il détestait que les gens en déduisent automatiquement que Sam était l'aîné. Il se fichait de sa taille. Il n'était pas petit et n'avait aucun complexe sur ce point. Mais il tenait plus que tout à son rôle de grand frère. Il détestait que les gens en doutent simplement parce qu'il n'était pas un géant comme Sam.

\- Je ne te laisserais pas faire si tu essayais. Dean, je ne veux pas que tu m'oublies. Je veux que tu acceptes ma mort. C'est différent. Je veux que tu fasses ton deuil et que tu ailles de l'avant. Et c'est ce que tu es en train de faire. C'est pour ça que je suis aussi fier de toi. Et puis de toute façon, vu la place que j'occupe dans ton cœur depuis ma naissance, il t'est impossible de te débarrasser de moi.

Dean aurait probablement trouvé ça un peu trop cliché avant que Sam ne meure. Il l'aurait même sans doute charrié sur ce point. Mais il voyait les choses différemment, maintenant. Il buvait les paroles de Sam sans se soucier des propos employés. Il voulait juste entendre le son de sa voix.

\- Je ne pensais pas en être capable. Quitter la Californie me semblait totalement inenvisageable. C'était là que tu... enfin, c'était là que tu étais... mais Castiel a su me convaincre.

\- Castiel a su te convaincre de plein de choses, visiblement, rappela Sam en détournant les yeux.

Dean fronça les sourcils, pas totalement sûr de comprendre ce que son frère sous-entendait par là. Quand il comprit enfin où Sam voulait en venir, il sentit ses joues rougir et son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine.

\- Je sais que tu penses être devenu clairvoyant depuis que tu es mort, mais j'aimerais assez que tu ne sois pas là quand Cas et moi... enfin, quand on... il y a des choses qu'un petit frère ne doit surtout pas voir.

Sam rit alors pendant de longues secondes, visiblement amusé par la gêne de Dean. Ce dernier n'en fut pas vexé. Il aimait entendre Sam le charrier de la sorte. Il aimait combien les choses étaient naturelles et simples avec lui. Instinctives. Ils savaient toujours ce dont l'autre avait besoin.

\- Je ne parlais pas de ça, Dean, même si je suis content d'apprendre que Castiel t'apporte également beaucoup sur ce plan-là... Non, ce que je voulais dire, c'est que je suis content de voir qu'il a réussi à te convaincre de lui donner une chance. Je continue à penser qu'il est bon pour toi.

Dean ne doutait pas que sa rencontre avec Castiel lui avait fait du bien. Lui avait probablement sauvé la vie. Il se promit de le lui dire clairement quand il en aurait le temps.

\- Tu es heureux avec lui ?

La question de Sam surprit Dean. Il était redevenu brusquement sérieux et le jeune homme ne savait pas bien comment lui répondre. Il n'estimait pas être heureux. Il continuait de souffrir de la mort de son frère. Il savait que cette blessure ne pourrait jamais totalement se refermer. Il pensait encore souvent à lui et faisait des cauchemars. Mais il riait également plus. Il souriait sans avoir à se forcer. Il ne se sentait plus seul. Et il envisageait enfin d'aller de l'avant, de vivre. Il était difficile de définir avec précision ce qu'il ressentait. Mais il avait envie d'essayer. Parce qu'il savait que son frère avait besoin de l'entendre.

\- Il y a des moments où je le suis... plus que je ne pensais pouvoir l'être et peut-être plus que je ne l'ai jamais été. Et il y a des moments où ton absence est trop dure à supporter et où je pense que je ne pourrais jamais plus me sentir bien. Mais oui, je suppose qu'on peut dire qu'il réussit à me rendre heureux. Juste pas constamment.

Sam sembla accepter sa réponse puisqu'il hocha la tête aussitôt.

\- Tu as eu raison de rester avec eux et de leur faire confiance. Ils ont encore beaucoup à t'apporter. Ce n'est que le début, Dean. Il y a des choses merveilleuses qui t'attendent. Il te suffit juste d'être patient.

\- Tu sais, Sammy... ce côté médium que tu as développé depuis ta mort a tendance à me taper sur les nerfs. Tu ne pourrais pas me dire clairement ce qui va m'arriver, pour une fois ?

\- Je te l'ai dit, Dean. Je ne vois pas tout. C'est plus compliqué que ça. Parfois, il s'agit juste d'une sensation. D'une intuition. J'ai l'intuition que tu seras heureux d'ici peu. Il te suffit d'admettre la vérité.

Dean soupira avant de lever les yeux au plafond. Il l'observa longuement, perdu dans ses pensées, avant de baisser la tête pour regarder le mur en face de lui. Il avait toujours aimé le garage. Quand il était enfant, il y passait le plus clair de son temps libre à regarder son père travailler sur les voitures. Il l'écoutait lui expliquer à quoi chaque pièce servait pendant que Sam boudait dans son coin, probablement ennuyé et impatient de partir. Une fois adulte, il n'avait pas hésité une seconde avant d'accepter la proposition de John de travailler pour lui. Il se sentait bien, ici. Il se sentait chez lui. Bien plus que dans l'appartement qu'il avait acheté ensuite.

\- Quelle vérité ? Demanda-t-il finalement quand il fut évident que Sam ne lui donnerait pas de précisions de lui-même.

\- Que tu es amoureux de lui, déclara alors Sam le plus sérieusement du monde.

Dean manqua de s'étouffer avec sa salive en déglutissant. Il toussa durant quelques secondes et dut se pencher légèrement en avant pour retrouver un semblant de calme. Sam lui tapa gentiment dans le dos jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse à nouveau respirer normalement.

\- Je ne suis pas... c'est trop tôt. Je sais que je finirais sans doute par l'aimer mais je ne... ce n'est pas encore le cas, assura-t-il.

Sam ne semblait pas de son avis.

\- Bien sûr que si, Dean. Tu l'aimes. C'est évident. Gabriel le sait. Je le sais. Et franchement, quiconque vous verra ensemble n'aura aucun doute. Il n'y a que Castiel et toi qui continuez à l'ignorer. Ce qui est stupide, si tu veux mon avis. Vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre. Je l'ai tout de suite vu.

\- Quoi, comme des âmes-sœurs ? Sam, tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est ridicule et que ça n'existe pas.

Sam s'éloigna de la voiture et s'approcha des outils que Dean avait examinés quelques minutes plus tôt. Le jeune homme le regarda faire mais ne bougea pas. Il était évident que son frère ne se sentait pas à sa place dans cet endroit. Il n'avait même probablement aucune idée de ce à quoi la majorité des outils qu'il touchait servaient. Ça aurait pu être drôle dans d'autres circonstances. Mais pas quand ils avaient une conversation aussi sérieuse.

\- Jess était mon âme-sœur, Dean. J'en suis convaincu.

\- Elle était la femme parfaite pour toi. Je ne le nie pas. Mais de là à dire qu'elle était ton âme sœur... il faudrait déjà que je croie au concept pour partager ton avis. Et même si c'était le cas, je ne vois pas comment tu peux affirmer que Castiel est la mienne alors que tu ne sais pratiquement rien de lui.

Sam prit un outil dans sa main et l'observa une seconde avant de le reposer sur l'établi. Il fit ensuite face à son frère.

\- Je sais tout ce qu'il y a savoir, assura-t-il calmement.

\- Ah oui ? Et comment c'est possible ?

Sam soupira, visiblement agacé par le côté obtus de son frère.

\- Je le sais, c'est tout. De là où je suis, il y a des choses qui me sont révélées. Tu crois vraiment que je l'aurais laissé entrer dans ta vie si je n'avais pas été convaincu qu'il était quelqu'un de bien ?

\- Tu n'aurais pas... Sam, tu es mort. Tu n'as aucune influence sur ce qui se passe dans le monde réel.

\- Tu peux continuer à le penser... ou tu peux accepter qu'il y a des choses que tu ignores. Alors peut-être verras-tu enfin les signes que je t'envoie constamment. Je dois reconnaître que je suis un peu fatigué que tu les ignores en permanence.

Dean aurait aimé pouvoir croire ce que Sam lui disait, mais le simple fait qu'il soit le produit de son subconscient l'en empêchait. Bien sûr, l'idée que son frère continue à veiller et à intervenir dans sa vie malgré sa mort était quelque chose qu'il aurait pouvoir croire. Il était toutefois réaliste et il savait que ces choses-là n'existaient pas. C'était uniquement ce à quoi les gens endeuillés se raccrochaient pour surmonter leur chagrin.

\- Sam, je...

\- Non, Dean, laisse tomber. Il est évident que tu n'es pas encore prêt à l'accepter. J'attendrai. Je n'ai que ça à faire, de toute façon, et je sais que tu finiras par comprendre. Tu es juste un peu plus lent que la moyenne.

Dean rit une seconde avant de hocher la tête. Il était inutile de continuer à débattre sur ce point. Sam et lui ne pourraient jamais se mettre d'accord. Il préférait utiliser ce moment pour profiter de son frère.

\- Comment vont les autres ? Demanda-t-il alors.

Il se souvenait que son frère lui avait assuré que tous leurs proches étaient avec lui et qu'ils veillaient également sur Dean. Parce qu'il était le dernier. Il était le seul encore en vie. Dean sentit sa gorge se nouer à cette idée mais il réussit à garder un semblant de contrôle sur ses émotions.

\- Ils vont bien. Ils te passent le bonjour. Ils aimeraient pouvoir venir te voir, mais... j'ai la priorité. Peut-être finiront-ils par réussir à me convaincre de te partager avec eux. Pour le moment, je ne suis pas encore prêt.

Dean pouvait sentir le chagrin dans le ton de son frère. Il était évident qu'il lui manquait aussi beaucoup. Il le lui avait déjà dit. Et le fait qu'il ne veuille pas laisser sa place à quelqu'un d'autre lui réchauffait le cœur. Même si, une nouvelle fois, il n'oubliait pas qu'il s'agissait uniquement là d'une manifestation de son subconscient.

\- J'ai vu que tu avais retrouvé Lisa, avança ensuite Sam en prenant un nouvel outil dans la main.

Dean hocha la tête. Son frère s'était toujours bien entendu avec Lisa et avec Ben. Mais il avait su bien avant Dean que leur relation était vouée à l'échec. Il avait essayé de le lui faire comprendre mais le jeune homme avait nié l'évidence. Il avait voulu croire qu'il pouvait être comme tous les autres. Avant d'inévitablement finir par réaliser que Sam avait vu juste depuis le début.

\- C'est une belle surprise. J'étais convaincu qu'elle... je ne pensais qu'elle avait survécu. Et Ben va bien aussi. Je dois avouer que j'ai hâte de le revoir. Il doit bien avoir quinze ans maintenant. Le temps passe vite.

Sam reposa l'outil qu'il tenait puis se frotta les mains, sans doute pour se débarrasser de la graisse qui tâchait ses doigts. Sam avait toujours détesté le travail manuel. Il préférait de loin faire fonctionner son cerveau que ses mains. Il avait toujours été l'intellectuel de la famille. Dean, quant à lui, était bien plus à l'aise quand il n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir. Quand il pouvait plonger les mains dans le moteur d'une voiture et les salir au passage. Il avait alors l'impression d'avoir été utile. D'avoir fait quelque chose de significatif. Il en avait les preuves sur les mains. C'était sans nul doute une des principales différences entre son frère et lui. Mais c'était aussi ce qui les rendait aussi complémentaires.

\- Tu ne vas pas commettre l'erreur de retenter quelque chose avec elle, hein ?

Dean fronça les sourcils, surpris par la question de son frère. Elle faisait écho aux inquiétudes de Castiel. Le jeune homme était agacé d'entendre la même chose à nouveau. Pourquoi personne ne semblait le croire quand il disait qu'il n'envisageait rien avec son ex-petite amie ?

\- Bien sûr que non, Sammy. Certes, j'ai toujours de l'affection pour elle. Je veux dire... on a vécu ensemble et même si je suppose que je ne l'ai jamais vraiment aimée, ça ne veut pas pour autant dire que j'ai oublié tous les bons moments qu'on a partagés ensemble. Mais je ne veux rien de plus avec elle. Je veux être son ami, c'est tout.

\- Tu sais, je comprendrais que tu y songes. Il est évident que ce qui se passe avec Castiel est nouveau pour toi. Même si j'avais compris bien avant toi que tu avais une préférence pour les hommes, tu ne l'as réalisé qu'il y a quelques semaines et tu pourrais avoir peur de ce que tu ressens. Tu pourrais vouloir tenter de retrouver quelque chose de plus normal pour toi.

Dean prit quelques secondes pour y réfléchir. Il devait reconnaître que Lisa représentait toujours sa seule chance d'avoir un jour une vie ordinaire. Un couple normal qui pouvait vivre pleinement au grand jour sans avoir à se soucier des répercussions. Lisa représentait la sécurité. Castiel... avec Castiel, tout semblait différent. Sa relation avec lui était plus intense. Plus vraie, aussi. Il avait de vrais sentiments pour lui et pourrait facilement tomber amoureux s'il continuait sur cette voix. Mais Castiel représentait le changement. Un bouleversement dans sa vie qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible. Qu'il avait fui toutes ces années depuis son adolescence. Peut-être que si le monde n'avait pas pris fin, il n'aurait jamais considéré la possibilité de tenter sa chance avec lui. Mais le monde dans lequel ils vivaient n'avait rien de normal. Il n'avait rien de sûr. Et peu importait en fin de compte les risques qu'il prenait en tentant quelque chose avec un autre homme. Dans ce monde fou où on pouvait mourir à tout moment, tout lui semblait enfin possible. Il n'avait pas besoin d'une relation confortable. Il avait besoin de quelque chose de vrai. De quelque chose de fort. Pour ne pas perdre complètement la tête. Il avait besoin de Castiel. Peu importait qu'il n'ait jamais accepté sa bisexualité – ou sans doute plus certainement son homosexualité – il n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser déstabiliser par les conséquences de ses choix.

\- Peut-être que j'ai fermé les yeux sur ce que je suis vraiment jusque-là, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de continuer. Je veux dire... j'aurais dû voir les signes bien avant. Il est évident qu'aucune femme ne m'a jamais rendu heureux. Et... peut-être que je suis gay, en fin de compte. Je me fiche de ce les autres peuvent en penser.

\- Alors tu acceptes enfin l'idée d'être heureux, c'est ça ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je ne l'accepterais pas ?

Sam sourit tristement avant de s'approcher de son frère.

\- Dean, toute ta vie tu as pensé que le bonheur des autres était plus important que le tien. Que tu devais tout sacrifier pour t'assurer que tes proches soient heureux de leur côté. Et je sais que c'est ce que tu as fait durant tout notre enfance, pour moi et... je t'en suis reconnaissant. Mais tu ne peux pas imaginer combien de fois j'ai espéré te voir te soucier enfin de toi, et uniquement de toi. De ne plus agir seulement en pensant aux autres. Tu mérites d'être un peu égoïste, tu ne crois pas ?

Dean se souvenait d'avoir lu quelque chose de semblable dans le journal de son frère. Il savait bien qu'il avait renoncé à beaucoup de choses durant son enfance pour s'assurer que Sam ne manquait de rien. Mais il n'était pas de l'avis de son frère sur ce point. Il avait été heureux durant cette période. Heureux parce que donner du bonheur à son frère était ce qui lui apportait à lui. S'occuper de Sam le rendait heureux. Il avait finalement été égoïste toutes ces années.

\- Sammy, écoute, je sais que tu penses que c'était difficile pour moi de renoncer à toutes ces choses quand j'étais gamin, mais... ce que tu ne comprends pas, c'est que j'ai aimé m'occuper de toi. J'ai aimé faire en sorte que tu ne manques de rien. C'était ça qui me rendait heureux. Je n'avais besoin de rien d'autre. Absolument rien d'autre.

Sam ne semblait pas totalement convaincu mais une nouvelle fois, il ne protesta pas. Il combla la distance qui le séparait de Dean et posa ses énormes mains sur ses épaules.

\- Mais tu n'as plus besoin de t'occuper de moi, maintenant, rappela t-il.

\- Et c'est sans doute pour ça que je me sens aussi vide à l'intérieur. Je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre de ma vie.

\- Tu pourrais décider de veiller sur quelqu'un d'autre à la place. Quelqu'un qui aurait besoin de toi aussi... d'une manière différente, bien sûr.

Dean sourit en regardant son frère dans les yeux.

\- Tu as vraiment envie de me voir continuer avec Castiel, hein ?

\- Je suis convaincu qu'il est parfait pour toi. Je sais qu'il est celui qui t'aidera pour de bon à remonter la pente. Mais je sais aussi qu'il a besoin de toi. Parce qu'il manque de confiance en lui et parce qu'il a peur... il a peur de ce monde et peur de ne jamais pouvoir y trouver sa place.

Dean ne l'avait jamais vu sous cet angle-là. Il avait pensé que Castiel avait avant tout besoin de lui pour le protéger. Pour lui apprendre à se battre et pour rester en vie. Mais il n'avait jamais envisagé que son ami puisse avoir besoin également de lui pour combler un vide qui le rongeait comme il rongeait Dean depuis la mort de Sam. Se sentir aussi important, aussi essentiel au bien-être de quelqu'un était quelque chose qu'il n'avait plus ressenti depuis qu'il avait perdu son frère.

\- Heureusement que tu es là pour m'éclairer. Parce que franchement, la plupart du temps, je dois reconnaître que je suis incapable de voir ce qui se trouve pourtant sous mon nez.

Sam rit alors pendant quelques secondes avant de secouer la tête.

\- Content de voir que tu en es conscient. Il m'arrive de penser que tu es incapable de me voir autrement que comme le petit frère qui ne sait rien sur rien et à qui tu dois tout apprendre.

\- Tu ne peux pas me demander de te voir comme un adulte quand j'ai passé une partie de mon enfance à changer tes couches et à te donner le biberon. Je suis comme un père qui voit grandir son enfant et qui continue de le voir comme le bébé qu'il a élevé. Je suis nostalgique.

\- Tu as raison sur au moins un point, Dean. Tu as effectivement été un père pour moi, et une mère aussi... et un grand frère, et mon meilleur ami. Tu es multi-tâches.

Dean haussa les épaules. Il appréciait ce qu'il entendait. Mais il n'était pas forcément à l'aise quand on lui faisait de tels compliments. Il était conscient d'avoir beaucoup donné à son petit frère mais continuait de penser qu'il aurait pu faire plus,mieux.

\- Peut-être... mais assez parlé de moi. A la place, tu ne pourrais pas me dire si on a raison ou non de vouloir suivre Lisa et les autres ? Après Gordon, je dois avouer que j'ai un peu de mal à... je pense sincèrement pouvoir avoir confiance en eux mais je continue à me dire qu'il faut être méfiant.

\- Je ne sais pas tout, Dean. Je ne vois pas tout non plus. Je suppose que sur ce coup-là, tu vas devoir suivre ton instinct. Il ne t'a fait que rarement fait faux bond par le passé.

Dean savait que son frère avait raison. Il avait tout de suite su que Gordon était dangereux. Il l'avait senti dès leur première rencontre et avait voulu prendre la fuite. Il n'aurait pas dû écouter Gabriel et Castiel. Il aurait dû suivre son instinct et partir pendant qu'il le pouvait encore. Cette fois, il était convaincu que le groupe de Lisa ne représentait aucun danger. Il devait se faire confiance sur ce point.

\- Tu sais... je n'ai jamais vraiment compris pourquoi tu aimais autant cet endroit. Tu y passais tout ton temps libre quand tu étais ado et, franchement, je t'aurais plus facilement imaginé participant à un sport quelconque ou flirtant avec toute l'équipe de cheerleaders à la place.

Dean n'avait pas eu une scolarité ordinaire. Il n'avait jamais vraiment réussi à s'intégrer. Il avait été populaire malgré lui parce qu'il donnait l'impression de se ficher de tout et de tout le monde. Il avait un petit côté dangereux qui plaisait aux filles. Mais il n'avait eu que très peu d'amis. Il avait traîné avec Benny et avait un temps tenté sa chance avec l'équipe de foot. Il avait effectivement flirté avec une bonne partie des filles populaires qui suivaient les entraînements. Mais il n'avait gardé aucun ami de l'époque. Et quand il le pouvait, il préférait de loin traîner au garage avec son père. Il se sentait bien plus à l'aise entouré de voitures et les mains couvertes d'huile qu'avec une bande de jeunes de son âge. C'était sans doute ce qui avait fini par lui faire perdre l'intérêt de ceux qui l'avaient cru populaire. Il avait terminé sa scolarité dans un anonymat presque total. Son diplôme en poche, il avait opté pour une formation rapide et professionnelle, évitant ainsi la faculté et ses enseignements théoriques. Cela lui permettait également de travailler aussitôt avec son père au garage.

\- Je pense que je n'étais pas fait pour les études et... je n'aimais pas l'atmosphère au lycée. Je n'aimais pas voir les élèves se déchirer entre eux pour savoir qui était le plus populaire ou le plus envié. Je n'avais pas envie de faire partie d'eux. Alors bien sûr, je ne dis pas que je n'en ai pas profité un temps mais je me sentais bien plus à l'aise ici. C'était ce que je voulais depuis le début.

\- Mais tu avais des amis à l'école... Benny, notamment. Tu aurais pu... n'importe quel autre adolescent de ton âge aurait préféré rester avec lui que de s'enfermer ici avec son père.

\- Je suivais Benny uniquement parce que j'avais un gros faible pour lui. Je n'étais pas bien différent de toutes les groupies qui le regardaient avec envie. Sauf que je refusais de l'admettre et... sans doute que venir ici me permettait aussi de fuir ce que je ressentais pour ne pas avoir à le reconnaître.

Sam hocha alors la tête. Il relâcha ensuite les épaules de son frère pour se réinstaller à côté de lui contre la voiture.

\- Je détestais cet endroit. Sans doute parce que c'était là que Papa travaillait et que ça me rappelait combien il avait manqué à tous ses devoirs envers nous... ou peut-être tout simplement parce que j'avais la sensation de perdre mon temps ici... je ne sais pas. Mais je le détestais de tout mon cœur.

\- Je sais, et franchement... ça ne m'a jamais étonné. Tu étais juste trop intelligent pour te contenter d'un travail manuel comme celui de Papa ou moi. Tu aspirais à plus et tu en avais le droit. Tu étais destiné à faire de grandes choses. Alors peut-être que d'une certaine façon, tu perdais ton temps ici avec nous... avec des gens qui n'avaient pas le quart de ton intelligence.

\- Tu sais que ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, répliqua Sam, agacé.

Dean croisa ses bras sur son torse.

\- Non, je sais, mais ça n'en est pas moins vrai. Tu avais les capacités pour faire n'importe quoi... pour faire quelque chose d'important, pour devenir quelqu'un qui serait un jour à même de changer les choses. Tu aurais eu tort de te cantonner à un travail comme celui-là. C'était parfait pour moi, bien sûr. Je n'ai jamais eu tes capacités. Mais pour toi, c'était trop peu.

Dean entendit Sam soupirer longuement. Il baissa les yeux et observa le sol une seconde. Il savait avant de l'entendre ce que son frère allait lui dire. Il avait envie de lui expliquer qu'il était inutile de tenter de le convaincre du contraire. Mais il savait également que c'était peine perdue. Sam allait lui donner le fond de sa pensée, qu'il le veuille ou non.

\- Dean, tu crois vraiment que tu es si stupide que ça ?

\- Pas stupide, rétorqua le jeune homme. Juste pas suffisamment intelligent pour faire autre chose que ça.

Il agita son bras devant lui pour signifier qu'il parlait de son travail de mécanicien. Il estimait qu'il n'y avait pas de sous-métier et qu'il n'y avait aucune honte à effectuer quelque chose de manuel. Il rendait service aux gens et cela le rendait heureux. Mais ça ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'il n'était pas conscient qu'il était limité intellectuellement parlant.

\- Dean, tu te trompes. Tu es brillant. Tu es talentueux et tu es intelligent. Tu crois que je suis plus futé que toi mais je serais incapable de faire ce que tu fais avec ces voitures. Pas parce que je suis trop brillant pour ça mais parce que je ne le suis pas assez. Tu as dirigé cet endroit et tu en as fait une affaire pleine de succès. Tu n'es pas stupide. Et tu n'es pas moins intelligent que moi. On a juste des intelligences différentes. La tienne est plus pratique, plus terre-à-terre. Moi, je préférais l'aspect théorique de l'apprentissage tandis que tu excellais dans le côté pratique.

Dean avait un peu de mal à le croire mais il savait que tenter de convaincre son frère était peine perdue. Et peut-être avait-il besoin d'entendre tout cela ? Peut-être était-il temps pour lui d'abandonner ses vieilles certitudes et d'accepter de croire qu'il valait quelque chose ?

\- Tu ne t'en rends peut-être pas compte, mais il y a des centaines... des milliers de gens qui seraient incapable de faire ce que tu faisais au quotidien. Bordel, tu pouvais faire d'une épave une voiture en état de marche. Tu pouvais partir de rien et réussir à créer quelque chose. Si ce n'est pas la preuve de ton intelligence, alors je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait l'être. Et puis... au-delà de ça, tu es cultivé et... tu sais énormément de choses sur bien des sujets. Sur certains points, j'aurais aimé être comme toi.

\- Et moi comme toi, admit Dean dans un murmure.

Sam passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour l'attirer à lui. Le jeune homme se laissa faire sans hésiter. Peut-être que d'autres auraient trouvé ce geste un peu trop intime pour deux frères. Mais la relation qu'il avait avec Sam avait toujours été plus forte que celles que d'autres avaient avec leurs frères et sœurs.

\- Tu sais, les seules fois où je ne détestais pas cet endroit étaient quand tu tentais de m'apprendre quelque chose. Je te regardais faire et je ne comprenais pas le quart de ce que tu me disais... franchement, c'était comme si tu me parlais dans une langue que je ne connaissais pas. Mais j'étais totalement admiratif de ce dont tu étais capable et... quand j'ai appris que tu avais pris la direction du garage, j'étais incroyablement fier. Peut-être que j'aurais dû te le dire à l'époque.

Dean aurait effectivement aimé l'entendre même s'il ne l'aurait probablement pas cru. Longtemps, il avait bêtement pensé que son frère avait honte de lui et qu'il aurait préféré avoir un autre frère. Quelqu'un qui aurait une carrière similaire à la sienne. Il avait fini par comprendre son erreur, mais l'idée avait continué d'exister dans un petit coin de son esprit.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas, tu sais. Je sais que tu étais occupé de ton côté et... enfin, tu avais autre chose à quoi penser.

\- Peut-être, mais j'aurais dû prendre le temps de te le dire... j'aurais dû venir plus souvent pour voir comment les choses se passaient. Plus j'y réfléchis et plus je me dis que je t'ai abandonné, d'une certaine manière. Bien sûr, les choses étaient compliquées entre Papa et moi, mais j'aurais dû mettre ça de côté pour toi. Je n'ai pas été suffisamment présent.

\- Papa avait ses défauts, d'accord. Mais tu lui manquais aussi, Sammy.

\- Peut-être.

Dean se souvenait de combien les relations entre son frère et leur père avaient été particulièrement tendues à partir de l'adolescence de Sam. Quand il était encore enfant, il avait fermé les yeux sur les défauts de John. Mais quand il était devenu assez grand pour savoir que ce n'était pas normal que son grand frère soit le seul à s'occuper de lui, il avait commencé à lui faire des reproches, qui s'étaient encore plus aggravés quand Sam avait annoncé son départ pour Stanford. John voulait qu'il reste pour travailler avec lui. Sam avait refusé. Et John lui avait alors dit de partir pour ne jamais revenir. Ce que Sam avait fait. Il n'avait même pas invité leur père à son mariage et John était mort sans revoir son plus jeune fils. Dean trouvait cela dommage. Mais il n'en voulait pas à Sam d'avoir fait ce choix. Il pouvait même le comprendre. C'était John qui avait eu tort en lui ordonnant de ne jamais revenir.

\- Tu peux me dire pourquoi, à chaque fois qu'on se voit, la discussion finit toujours par s'orienter vers des sujets déprimants ? On ne pourrait pas parler de choses plus joyeuses, pour une fois ? Demanda finalement Dean quand il fut évident que Sam n'était pas prêt à changer de sujet.

Son frère le serra un peu plus fortement contre lui en hochant la tête.

\- Tu as raison. On ne se voit pas suffisamment souvent pour ne parler que de choses tristes. Il serait préférable d'évoquer de bons souvenirs, pour une fois.

Dean sourit, soulagé. Il ne voulait pas se réveiller déprimé. Il voulait garder de bons souvenirs de ce rêve.

\- Tu te souviens de notre séjour à Tijuana ?

\- Comment pourrais-je l'oublier ? Répliqua Sam.

\- J'y repensais l'autre jour quand on était au Mexique avec Gabriel et Cas. Je crois que c'est un de mes meilleurs souvenirs. Tu étais tellement ivre que tu as chanté en plein milieu d'un bar bondé alors que les habitués tentaient de regarder le match de l'équipe locale de foot à la télé ! Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant ri de ma vie.

\- Ils n'ont pas vraiment apprécié ma performance, rappela Sam aussitôt.

Dean rit alors en se souvenant de leur fuite précipitée pour échapper au groupe d'hommes qui étaient déterminés à faire taire son frère et du fou rire qui avait suivi. De la nuit qu'ils avaient terminée en discutant de tout et de rien, assis sur un banc jusqu'au lever du matin. Sam enchaîna ensuite avec un autre souvenir de leur passé et Dean l'écouta en parler avec une nostalgie évidente. Il se laissa emporter par le son de la voix de son frère et par son rire qui lui avait tant manqué. Il s'y accrocha de toutes ses forces pour le ramener avec lui quand il serait contraint de se réveiller. Le temps leur était compté, comme à chaque fois. Et Dean avait bien l'intention d'en profiter au maximum.


	31. Campement

**Bonjour,**

 **Voici le 31ème chapitre et j'introduis un nouveau personnage. Il s'agit de Dylan Massett. J'ai volé ce personnage à la série Bates Motel (que je recommande fortement d'ailleurs). Si vous voulez voir sa tête, tapez Max Thierot sur Gooogle !**

 **Merci de me lire, de m'écrire ... et merci à Elyrine comme toujours.**

 **Bonne lecture et à lundi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **Are we the waiting de Green Day**

 **Chapitre 31 : Campement**

 _« Un jour ou l'autre Dean, il faudra que tu ouvres les yeux. Il faudra qu'on les ouvre tous. Nous sommes ceux qui avons survécu. Nous sommes ceux sur qui le monde doit compter pour rebâtir une civilisation. Cela implique qu'on se fasse confiance, qu'on s'ouvre aux autres et qu'on accepte leurs différences, leurs opinions et leurs passés. On va devoir se serrer les coudes. On va devoir se montrer forts. Je sais que tu ne penses pas que l'humanité aura une seconde chance. Je sais que tu crois que c'est la fin de tout et qu'après nous, il n'y aura plus rien. Mais tu te trompes. Nous sommes à l'aube d'une nouvelle ère. Et elle peut être belle. Elle peut être meilleure que la précédente. Il ne tient qu'à nous de faire en sorte que cette seconde chance soit la dernière dont nous aurons besoin. Tout repose sur nos épaules, Dean. Crois-tu être à la hauteur du challenge ? Moi, je suis convaincu que tu l'es. »_

 _Journal de Sam Winchester. 13 juin 2016._

Castiel devait reconnaître que le camp où Lisa, Victor et Gilda les avaient conduit était plutôt impressionnant. Contrairement à celui où Gordon vivait, il était plus petit et probablement moins bien armé. Mais puisqu'il s'agissait d'une ancienne caserne militaire, il avait l'avantage d'être à l'extérieur de la ville, dans en endroit désert et d'être à la fois protégé par une immense clôture, plusieurs miradors et un grillage recouvert de fils barbelés qui servait de deuxième barrière cent mètres après la première.

Il y avait des gens qui patrouillaient entre les deux clôtures, d'autres qui surveillaient les alentours depuis les tours et enfin, quelques-uns qui faisaient des rondes devant le portail. C'était un endroit idéal pour survivre, s'y établir et construire quelque chose de durable.

Dans le cour qui se trouvait juste après le portail, Castiel aperçut plusieurs voitures et quelques engins militaires. Il y avait même un tank garé sur le côté. Malheureusement pour eux, il ne fonctionnait plus. Et personne n'avait été capable de leur dire pourquoi. Dean se proposa pour jeter un coup d'œil. Victor accepta avec un sourire.

L'endroit n'était pas dirigé par une seule personne. Ce n'était pas une dictature où un membre se chargeait de donner des ordres et exigeait ensuite de se voir obéir. Il y avait un conseil de plusieurs personnes, toutes volontaires, qui discutaient de chaque décision avant de les appliquer. Ils votaient à la majorité et rejetaient toute décision qui ne remportait pas suffisamment de voix. C'était une démocratie. Et c'était exactement comme ça que les choses devaient fonctionner s'ils voulaient que le monde ait une chance de se reconstruire.

Chaque membre du campement se voyait attribuer un rôle. Il y avait ceux qui étaient en charge de monter la garde, ceux qui sortaient pour récupérer des vivres et éventuellement de nouveaux survivants et ceux qui géraient le campement. Il y avait des enfants, des couples, des personnes âgées. La population était variée et visiblement accueillante.

Rapidement, Lisa leur expliqua qu'ils seraient eux aussi chargés de travailler s'ils choisissaient de rester. Gabriel semblait boire les paroles de la jeune femme, visiblement impatient de visiter le camp, d'en apprendre plus et de s'installer quelque part. Dean paraissait plus méfiant même s'il faisait en sorte de paraître intéressé. Castiel, quant à lui, n'écoutait les explications de Lisa que d'une oreille. Il trouvait l'endroit parfait. Il le trouvait bien organisé et il pouvait facilement s'imaginer vivant ici, à présent. Mais il le détestait. Il le détestait parce qu'il était l'endroit où la femme qu'il considérait comme une menace vivait. Celui où sa relation avec Dean serait testée. Il n'était pas sûr de sortir vainqueur de cet affrontement. Et cela le terrifiait au plus haut point.

Il avait confiance en Dean. Il savait que le jeune homme n'avait pas l'intention de lui faire volontairement du mal. Il avait été sincère avec lui. Mais Castiel était également convaincu qu'il finirait par voir les choses d'un autre œil. Lisa représentait la normalité. La stabilité et un passé où le monde n'avait pas pris fin. Elle représentait la sécurité d'une relation que personne ne jugerait. Que personne ne rejetterait ou ne critiquerait. Dean pourrait trouver tout ce qu'il méritait ici. Mais pas avec Castiel. Certainement pas avec un autre homme.

Dean pensait sans doute pour le moment qu'il n'avait plus aucun sentiment pour Lisa. Toutefois, cela pourrait changer quand il comprendrait enfin combien il serait plus facile pour lui d'être avec elle. Et Castiel s'en voulait d'accuser ainsi le jeune homme avant même qu'il ait tenté quoi que ce soit. C'était injuste. Mais il n'en était pas moins convaincu pour autant.

Lisa était belle. Elle semblait gentille, intelligente et drôle. Elle était tout ce dont Dean avait besoin. Castiel ne faisait pas le poids.

Rester dans ce camp signifiait perdre le jeune homme. Et Castiel avait envie de se montrer égoïste. Il avait envie de partir et d'entraîner son frère et son ami avec lui. Pour protéger leur histoire. Pour que sa théorie ne se vérifie pas.

Il savait toutefois qu'il n'en serait pas capable. Car à mesure qu'ils avançaient dans le camp, il était évident que c'était l'endroit qu'il leur fallait. C'était parfait pour eux.

Après leur avoir fait visiter tout le camp, Lisa les conduisit à l'armurerie où ils durent déposer leurs armes. On leur montra le centre d'entraînement, le stand de tir et tout le matériel accessible pour ceux qui sortaient du camp. Dean semblait fasciné par ce qu'il voyait et entendait. Il discuta longuement avec Victor de la possibilité de rejoindre le groupe d'hommes qui partaient récupérer des vivres plusieurs fois par semaine. Il évoqua également son ancien métier et se proposa de vérifier chaque véhicule et d'assurer leur entretien régulier. Il semblait déjà se projeter dans cet endroit. Castiel lui en voulait un peu pour ça.

Gilda, de son côté, discutait avec Gabriel de ses talents de cuisinier. Ils avaient visiblement besoin de monde dans ce domaine, leur dernier cuisinier en chef étant malheureusement tombé malade.

Castiel resta majoritairement silencieux. Il ne voulait pas parler de ce qu'il savait faire. Il ne voulait se voir proposer un poste dans ce camp. Il ne voulait pas rester. Et il savait qu'à la seconde où on lui dirait que son aide était nécessaire, il ne pourrait plus reculer.

Ils finirent le tour de l'armurerie après quelques minutes passées à étudier l'inventaire de leurs armes. Victor s'excusa alors pour aller faire son rapport au conseil. Gilda partit rejoindre sa petite amie. Lisa, elle, discuta encore un moment avec Dean avant de devoir aller retrouver son fils. En partant, elle serra le bras du jeune homme dans sa main puis déposa un baiser rapide sur sa joue. C'était trop familier et bien trop intime pour deux personnes qui ne s'étaient plus vues depuis plusieurs années. Mais Dean ne semblait pas gêné. Bien au contraire. Castiel sentit la colère monter en lui.

Ils furent avertis que le conseil souhaiterait probablement les rencontrer avant la fin de la journée. Ils devraient alors choisir de rester ou non. S'ils s'engageaient auprès d'eux, ils ne pourraient plus faire marche arrière. Ils seraient coincés ici. Et Castiel n'était pas prêt.

Il était déterminé à le faire savoir à Gabriel et Dean mais n'en eut pas l'occasion. Ils étaient à peine seuls qu'un jeune homme se dirigea vers eux, un fusil sur l'épaule et un large sourire sur les lèvres. Il était plus jeune qu'eux, probablement âgé d'une petite vingtaine d'année.

Dean se tourna dans sa direction et le laissa approcher sans bouger. Gabriel, quant à lui, s'empressa de le saluer.

\- Vous êtes les nouveaux, alors ? Demanda le jeune homme en les étudiant tour à tour.

Castiel prit quelques secondes pour l'observer. Il était à peine sorti de l'adolescence. A ses yeux, c'était encore un enfant. Mais il n'en avait pas l'apparence. Il était plus petit que Dean et lui. Plus grand que Gabriel. Il avait le visage encore un peu rond mais une musculature impressionnante. Ses cheveux blonds étaient coupés court et retombaient en mèches irrégulières sur son front. Il avait les yeux d'un bleu incroyablement clair, ses longs cils rehaussant encore plus leur couleur. Une fine barbe recouvrait ses joues et son menton. Il semblait gentil et enthousiaste. Il portait un T-shirt qui paraissait trop petit pour lui et s'étirait trop sur les muscles de son torse. Son jean avait des trous à chaque genou. La poche était arrachée, laissant entrevoir le caleçon qu'il portait dessous. Il avait des bottes militaires aux pieds. Peut-être avait-il fait partie de l'armée avant que le monde ne prenne fin. Castiel reporta son attention sur Dean. Il avait lui aussi les yeux rivés sur le jeune homme.

\- Ok, je suis Dylan et je suis en charge de toutes les expéditions. Je m'occupe aussi des armes et je gère les entraînements. Si vous avez besoin d'une remise à niveau, je suis votre homme.

Castiel n'en revenait pas des responsabilités qui reposaient sur Dylan. Il était incroyablement jeune pour occuper un poste aussi important. Il était probablement compétent mais Castiel ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être tout de même surpris.

\- Victor m'a un peu expliqué la situation et je me suis porté volontaire pour vous montrer vos chambres. Je ne vais pas vous mentir, je suis content de voir de nouvelles têtes. Tout le monde est génial ici mais c'était devenu lassant de voir toujours les mêmes personnes. Enfin bref... vous me suivez ?

Il ne leur avait même pas laissé le temps de se présenter, les entraînait déjà en direction de la sortie du bâtiment où se trouvaient les armes et ne semblait pas pressé de leur poser des questions. Il était énergique et dynamique. Il semblait joyeux et sincèrement ravi de leur présence. Castiel ne put qu'admirer son enthousiasme évident dans un monde où il était devenu trop rare de croiser des gens sincèrement heureux.

\- Ce n'est pas le grand luxe mais les chambres sont propres et on a l'électricité. Il y a plusieurs générateurs indépendants qui nous permettent d'en bénéficier. Bien sûr, ils nécessitent une quantité importante de carburant mais on a encore des réserves. Et puis il y a également des panneaux solaires sur les toits. On est tranquille de ce côté-là. Oh, et il y a de l'eau chaude, aussi. Ce qui est définitivement un luxe, je suppose. Victor m'a demandé de vous installer dans le bâtiment deux. On a trois chambres côte à côte qui sont encore libres.

\- On n'a pas besoin de trois chambres, rectifia alors Dean, surprenant Castiel. Deux suffiront.

Dylan s'arrêta alors de marcher pour leur faire face. Personne ne dit rien pendant de longues secondes. Castiel n'était pas sûr de savoir ce que son ami cherchait en faisant cette remarque. Peut-être s'agissait-il juste d'un test pour s'assurer que Dylan n'aurait aucun problème avec leur relation ou peut-être avait-il envie de prouver à Castiel qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de revenir sur sa promesse. Il n'en était pas sûr.

\- Comment ça, deux ? Vous... oh, tu veux dire... OK, parfait, deux chambres, alors.

Il ne semblait pas réellement gêné par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Juste surpris. Et peut-être un peu curieux également. Mais il ne posa aucune question. A la place, il se remit en route.

\- Il faudra qu'on installe un deuxième lit dans une des chambres, par contre. Vous vous doutez bien qu'il n'y avait pas de lits doubles dans la caserne. Je vais m'en charger. Pas de problème.

\- Ça ne te pose aucun problème, alors ? Demanda Dean après quelques secondes.

Dylan haussa les épaules sans pour autant s'arrêter de marcher.

\- Pourquoi ça m'en poserait un ? Je suis ami avec Gilda et elle n'est pas franchement discrète sur sa relation avec Dorothy.

Castiel, sourit, soulagé. Il était évident que Dean l'était également. Gabriel, quant à lui, regardait autour de lui, les mains enfoncés dans les poches. Il ne semblait pas écouter leur conversation. Mais Castiel savait qu'il était attentif. Et qu'il n'aurait probablement pas hésité à intervenir si Dylan leur avait donné une réponse différente.

\- Écoutez, les gars, il est évident que vous ne nous connaissez pas. Et je ne dis pas que tout le monde ici est aussi ouvert d'esprit que moi. Mais pour la grande majorité, ils se ficheront de ce détail. Franchement, il est déjà suffisamment difficile de survivre dans ce monde pour ne pas avoir à se compliquer encore plus les choses. Vous pouvez être tranquilles.

Castiel serra les poings avant de les enfoncer dans ses poches pour que personne ne s'en rende compte. Il aurait lui aussi dû être soulagé d'apprendre que sa relation avec Dean ne poserait aucun problème dans ce camp. Mais il ne parvenait pas à s'en réjouir. Si Dylan les avait insultés, il aurait au moins eu une raison de ne pas vouloir rester. Son acceptation évidente lui compliquait considérablement la tâche. Car il continuait de penser qu'ils devaient repartir et que ce camp causerait la fin de sa relation avec Dean.

\- Victor m'a dit que tu étais mécanicien avant tout ça, c'est juste ? C'est une bonne chose. On n'a personne ici capable de réparer les véhicules en panne. Et enfin... si vous choisissez de rester, ce serait cool que tu jettes un coup d'œil à tout ça. Bien sûr, avant, il va falloir que vous rencontriez le conseil. Et que vous décidiez si oui ou non, vous voulez nous rejoindre. Mais croyez-moi... c'est l'endroit parfait pour vous.

Dylan aurait probablement fait un parfait commercial. Il savait comment vendre son produit et semblait totalement sincère en le faisant. Castiel aurait pu être convaincu s'il ne refusait pas complètement l'idée de s'installer ici.

Ils marchèrent encore quelques minutes avant que Dylan ne s'arrête finalement devant un bâtiment dont la porte était ouverte. Castiel l'étudia une seconde. Il n'était pas immense, uniquement deux étages et probablement une vingtaine de mètres de long. Les fenêtres sur la façade étaient petites et protégées par des barreaux. Il ressemblait plus à une prison qu'à un endroit où des soldats auraient vécu par le passé et n'était pas franchement accueillant. Mais il semblait sûr et protégé. Castiel soupira en reportant son attention sur Dylan, qui avait sorti un paquet de cigarettes de sa poche de jean et en avait coincé une entre ses lèvres.

\- Vous en voulez une ? Demanda-t-il en tendant son paquet devant lui.

Gabriel et Castiel secouèrent aussitôt la tête. Dean, quant à lui, en accepta une avec un sourire. Castiel le dévisagea, surpris. Il détourna toutefois les yeux quand il réalisa combien la vision des lèvres charnues du jeune homme refermées autour du filtre de la cigarette lui rappelait à quoi elles pouvaient ressembler autour de son sexe. Ce n'était clairement pas le bon moment pour se laisser envahir par de telles images.

\- Au fait, je ne crois pas vous avoir demandé vos noms. Désolé... je suis plus poli, d'ordinaire. Je crois que je suis juste un peu trop excité par votre présence pour me souvenir des bonnes manières.

\- Je suis Dean.

\- Gabriel.

Castiel fut le seul à ne pas se présenter. Il savait qu'il devait paraître particulièrement ridicule et antipathique en se comportant de la sorte. Il n'avait rien contre Dylan en particulier. C'était la situation dans son ensemble qui le poussait à se conduire comme un idiot. Et il aurait voulu pouvoir passer outre sa colère et son angoisse. Il n'en était juste pas capable.

\- Lui, c'est Castiel. Tu vas devoir l'excuser, il... je crois qu'il est juste un peu méfiant.

\- Oh, pas de souci. Je comprends. Dans tous les cas, je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance... à tous les trois. C'est ici que vous allez loger. C'est aussi ici que je vis. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à me demander.

Dean hocha la tête alors que Gabriel souriait à Dylan. Castiel avait le cœur qui battait trop vite et trop fort dans sa poitrine. Il sentait poindre un début de migraine et il avait envie de s'isoler pour tenter de retrouver un semblant de calme. Il ne supportait pas la gentillesse de Dylan. Il voulait le pousser à bout. Le forcer à sortir de ses gonds pour lui donner une raison de prendre la fuite. Il avait conscience que son raisonnement était totalement délirant. Une partie de son cerveau lui criait d'arrêter son cirque et de se comporter enfin en adulte. Mais l'autre partie de son cerveau lui répétait qu'il finirait par perdre Dean s'ils restaient ici. Et c'était elle qui triomphait dans la petite lutte qui avait lieu à l'intérieur de son crâne. C'était la première fois qu'il se laissait ainsi gouverner par sa peur et ses émotions. Il avait toujours été quelqu'un de plutôt raisonnable. De sensé. Dean lui faisait perdre la tête.

\- Alors comme ça, Dean, tu connaissais Lisa avant ?

La question de Dylan tira Castiel de ses songes. Il tourna le visage vers Dean et l'étudia avec attention. Il n'aima pas du tout le sourire qui étira les lèvres de son ami, pas plus que la nostalgie qu'il devinait dans ses yeux. Elle ne faisait que renforcer ses craintes et le pousser encore plus à se comporter comme un idiot.

\- On a vécu ensemble avant... enfin, avant tout ça. C'était il y a un moment, maintenant. C'est du passé.

\- Oh, je croyais que tu... alors ce... c'est vous qui êtes en couple ? Demanda Dylan en pointant son index en direction de Gabriel puis de Castiel.

Ce dernier secoua aussitôt la tête alors que son frère éclatait de rire.

\- Non non non... non, c'est... on est frères. L'heureux couple, c'est Dean et Cassie.

\- Cassie ? Demanda Dylan en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Cassie... Castiel, expliqua Gabriel en souriant à nouveau.

Dylan hocha alors la tête.

\- OK, parfait. Chacun son truc, je suppose. De toute façon, ça ne me regarde pas. J'ai parfois tendance à poser des questions indiscrètes et franchement, n'hésitez pas à me dire de la fermer si ça vous gêne. Je n'ai aucun filtre et la plupart du temps, je dis tout ce qui me passe par la tête.

\- Tu vas parfaitement t'entendre avec Gabriel, alors, plaisanta Dean après quelques secondes.

Dylan fronça les sourcils avant de rire à son tour. Castiel en avait assez d'assister à la petite interaction entre son ami et le jeune homme. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils deviennent amis et il ne voulait pas qu'ils s'entendent. Cela lui rendrait la tâche trop compliquée ensuite. Il devait faire en sorte que Dean ait envie de repartir le plus rapidement possible. Et le fait qu'il plaisante de la sorte avec Dylan ne jouait clairement pas en sa faveur. Il devait couper court à cette conversation et se retrouver enfin seul avec son ami.

\- Sauf si on décide de ne pas rester, lâcha-t-il alors en dévisageant Dean.

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils, surpris par son intervention. Castiel soutint son regard sans ciller. Il était important que son ami comprenne qu'il était sérieux.

\- Bien sûr, oui. Mais une nouvelle fois, je pense sincèrement que vous commettriez une erreur en décidant de partir. Personne ne vous obligera à rester, bien sûr. Je veux dire, vous êtes libres de faire ce que bon vous semble. Je vous donne juste un conseil. Et puis égoïstement, je serais content d'avoir des gens de plus ou moins mon âge avec qui travailler. J'adore le vieux Franck qui m'assiste mais on n'a pas vraiment les mêmes centres d'intérêt tous les deux.

Gabriel passa alors un bras autour de ses épaules pour l'attirer contre lui. Dylan se laissa faire sans hésiter.

\- Je suis flatté que tu penses cela mais franchement, pour toi, passé trente ans on doit être un vieux, non ?

\- Je ne parlais pas de toi, grand-père, répliqua Dylan.

\- Oh, je sens que nous sommes à l'aube d'une longue et belle amitié, tous les deux, jeta Gabriel, visiblement amusé par la répartie du jeune homme.

Castiel en avait assez entendu. Il se sentait trahi par son frère et par Dean. Il se sentait seul contre tous et il avait du mal à garder son calme. Il ne voulait pas se mettre à crier bêtement et à dire des choses qu'il regretterait ensuite. Des choses cruelles que Dylan ne méritait pas d'entendre. Mais à ce rythme-là, il allait finir par perdre le contrôle qu'il avait sur ses émotions.

\- OK, c'est une conversation charmante mais je suis épuisé. Est-ce que tu pourrais nous montrer nos chambres, s'il te plaît ? Demanda-t-il sur un ton froid.

Il vit du coin de l'œil Dean grimacer en l'entendant. Il savait que son ami lui ferait des reproches dès qu'ils seraient seuls. Il le méritait, sans doute. Mais il ne parvenait pas à s'en soucier pour le moment. Il voulait juste se débarrasser de Dylan pour enfin donner son opinion à Dean et Gabriel et commencer à tenter de les convaincre qu'ils devaient partir. Même s'il doutait d'avoir la moindre chance de les faire changer d'avis.

\- Oui, bien sûr... désolé. Suivez-moi, lança Dylan sans sembler perturbé par l'attitude de Castiel.

Il jeta son mégot de cigarette par terre et l'écrasa du talon. Dean en fit de même quelques secondes plus tard. Ils suivirent ensuite Dylan à l'intérieur du bâtiment et restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme s'arrête devant une porte.

\- Vous pouvez prendre cette chambre et celle qui est à côté. Pour le lit supplémentaire, je dois voir avec Gilda, mais je suis sûr qu'il n'y aura aucun problème. Je vous laisse jeter un coup d'œil et prendre une douche. Le conseil devrait pouvoir vous recevoir en fin de journée.

Sur ces mots, Dylan s'éloigna enfin. Il avait visiblement senti qu'il n'était pas le bienvenue... du moins aux yeux de Castiel. Dean et Gabriel semblaient l'apprécier.

\- On entre ? Demanda Gabriel en ouvrant la porte de la chambre.

Castiel et Dean s'exécutèrent sans rien dire. Ce ne fut que lorsque la porte fut refermée que Dean rompit le silence. Il faisait face à Castiel et semblait totalement fou de rage. Ce dernier s'était attendu à une telle réaction. Il n'était pas vraiment surpris.

\- OK, je peux savoir pourquoi tu te comportes comme un imbécile depuis qu'on est arrivés ici ?

\- Dean-o... souffla Gabriel, semblant partagé entre l'envie de défendre son frère et la colère qu'il ressentait certainement, lui aussi.

\- Non, Gabriel, je ne vais pas me taire. Je veux que tu t'expliques, Castiel. Je veux savoir ce que Dylan t'a fait pour mériter que tu le traites comme ça et je veux savoir ce que tu attends de nous. Parce que franchement, je suis perdu et je suis fatigué par ton attitude.

Pendant une seconde, Castiel ne dit rien. Il ne voulait pas nécessairement se disputer avec son ami. Il avait envie de lui faire comprendre son point de vue sans hausser le ton et sans crier, mais il savait que Dean refuserait de l'entendre. Il n'était même pas sûr de savoir comment lui expliquer tout ça quand il était évident que ses raisons n'étaient ni justes ni logiques.

\- Il ne m'a rien fait... absolument rien, tu as raison. Et je n'ai rien contre lui en particulier. Mais tu as vu juste, j'ai un problème. Et tu veux savoir ce que c'est ?

Dean hocha la tête alors que Gabriel semblait hésiter à quitter la pièce pour les laisser tranquille. Il regardait la porte avec intérêt en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de décider qu'il était plus raisonnable de fuir – et c'était plus raisonnable – il reprit la parole.

\- Non, Gabe, tu restes. Ça te concerne aussi, déclara-t-il d'une voix forte.

Gabriel se tourna alors vers lui, visiblement surpris d'être brutalement inclus dans une conversation qu'il pensait sans doute ne pas le concerner. Castiel soutint son regard puis leva les yeux au plafond et poussa un long soupir.

\- Mon problème, c'est vous... vous deux, en fait. Et... votre comportement... la confiance que vous avez en ces gens alors qu'on ne les connaît pas. Il est évident que vous avez déjà décidé de rester ici, sauf que... sauf que vous n'avez même pas pris la peine de me demander mon avis et je... je croyais qu'on devait en discuter ensemble avant de prendre la moindre décision.

Dean leva une main dans sa direction pour le faire taire et Castiel le fit aussitôt. Il était en colère mais il voulait donner une chance à son ami de s'expliquer. De le calmer. De lui dire enfin ce qu'il avait tant besoin d'entendre. Même s'il n'était plus tout à fait sûr de ce dont il s'agissait.

\- OK, donc le problème, c'est qu'on a envie de rester ? Ou est-ce que c'est que toi tu n'en as pas envie ? On n'en a pas encore discuté, Castiel, et je pensais qu'on le ferait maintenant, mais de toute évidence, tu ne pouvais pas attendre quelques minutes et te montrer poli entre temps.

\- Écoutez, les gars, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit intelligent de se disputer pour si peu. On s'est mis d'accord pour discuter ensemble de chacune de nos décisions. On restera ensemble quoi qu'il arrive. Alors pourquoi hausser le ton ?

Gabriel semblait déterminé à être la voix de la raison, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Castiel était énervé de voir son frère aussi calme quand il parvenait tout juste à garder un semblant de contrôle sur ses nerfs. Il voulait que Gabriel prenne son parti et hurle sur Dean à son tour. Il voulait se sentir soutenu. Mais il se sentait seulement trahi. Et cela ne faisait que raviver un peu plus encore sa colère. Peu importait ce que Gabriel avait dit. Le seul fait qu'il n'ait pas appuyé d'emblée les propos de Castiel était la preuve qu'il n'était pas de son avis. Et c'était insupportable.

\- Je hausserai le ton si j'en ai envie, Gabe. Et je suis désolé mais j'ai du mal à croire que mon opinion ait une quelconque importance pour vous deux. Parce qu'il est clair que vous savez ce que vous voulez et que vous pensez que je finirai par céder, comme toujours. Sauf que cette fois, je ne vais pas me taire. Je ne vais pas obéir.

\- Cassie, tu sais que ce n'est pas ce que je pense et...

\- Ne m'appelle pas Cassie. Je ne suis plus un gosse.

Gabriel recula alors d'un pas. De toute évidence, les propos de Castiel l'avaient blessé.

\- Ça suffit, Castiel, ça suffit. Tu n'as aucune raison de t'en prendre à ton frère. Ça ne concerne que nous ! Intervint Dean.

Castiel se tourna vers lui et le foudroya du regard. Il était définitivement seul contre deux. Il ne l'avait même pas vu venir. Il aurait pourtant dû s'en douter. Il n'aurait pas dû être surpris de voir son ami défendre ainsi son frère. Se mêler de quelque chose qui ne le concernait pas pour ramener l'attention sur lui et rediriger la colère de Castiel au bon endroit. Son sens du sacrifice l'énervait au plus haut point. Il était ridicule.

\- Ah oui ? Ça ne concerne que nous, alors ?

\- Oui, parce qu'on sait tous les deux la raison qui te pousse à vouloir quitter ce camp.

\- Je t'écoute. Éclaire-moi.

\- Lisa.

Entendre son nom était douloureux pour Castiel. Il savait bien que sa colère contre la jeune femme était totalement infondée. Et il était conscient que cette dispute était stupide. Il en avait déjà discuté avec Dean. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord sur le fait qu'ils étaient ensemble et que Lisa appartenait au passé. Mais il était incapable de se raisonner. Incapable de voir les choses clairement. Il était aveuglé par sa peur et par ses sentiments.

\- J'ai vu comment elle se comportait avec toi, Dean. Je ne suis pas aveugle. Elle a toujours des sentiments pour toi. Et il est évident que ça te plaît !

\- Évident que... tu... tu es complètement dingue. Et tu es injuste. Lisa et moi sommes amis. Je te l'ai dit et je te le répète, il n'y a rien de plus. Si tu ne peux pas accepter que j'ai des amis en dehors de toi, alors on va avoir un sérieux problème, tous les deux.

Castiel ricana une seconde. Il se passa ensuite une main sur le visage.

\- Tu peux avoir autant d'amis que tu le souhaites, Dean. Mais ne me mens pas sur tes motivations. Ne me dis pas que tu as changé d'avis simplement parce que c'était le bon moment quand il est évident que c'est uniquement parce qu'elle est là que tu envisages de rester. Comment veux-tu que je l'interprète autrement ? Tu as refusé d'arrêter de rouler quand je te l'ai demandé, mais tu l'envisages juste parce que c'est elle qui a soumis l'idée ! Pardonne-moi si je perçois ça comme le signe qu'elle représente encore quelque chose pour toi.

Castiel pouvait sentir le regard de Gabriel posé sur lui mais il ne le regarda pas. Il fit en sorte de l'ignorer. Il aurait dû le laisser partir quelques minutes plus tôt car il était clair que tout ceci ne le concernait pas. Mais il était maintenant trop tard pour lui demander de sortir. Il refuserait, sans doute.

\- Je n'étais pas prêt la dernière fois et excuse-moi, mais il me semble que j'avais raison de ne pas avoir confiance en Gordon. Les choses sont différentes, cette fois. Pas parce que c'est Lisa ou peut-être que c'est en partie la raison... peut-être que j'ai confiance en eux parce que j'ai confiance en elle. Mais si je veux rester, c'est pour toi ! Tu ne vois pas que tout ce que j'ai fait depuis quelques semaines, c'est uniquement pour nous donner une chance ? Parce que je sais que c'est ce que tu veux, ce à quoi tu aspires ! Je fais des efforts, Castiel, mais tu ne me facilites pas la tâche.

\- Ne me fais pas passer pour le méchant de l'histoire, Dean, répliqua Castiel en faisant un pas dans sa direction.

Le jeune homme ne recula pas. Il n'était visiblement pas impressionné. Mais il était évident qu'il était choqué par le ton de Castiel et la rage qui émanait de lui.

\- Alors ne te comporte pas comme tel ! Ne m'accuse pas de quelque chose que je suis totalement incapable de faire. Personne ne sait comment tout se finira entre nous mais ce dont je suis sûr, c'est que je ne te ferai jamais intentionnellement de mal. Je tiens à toi, espèce d'idiot. Je tiens à toi comme je... comme j'aurais dû tenir à Lisa à l'époque où on était ensemble, mais comme je n'ai jamais été capable de le faire. Et tu gâches tout en te comportant comme ça. Tu... je ne te reconnais pas.

\- Peut-être que tu dis vrai et peut-être... peut-être que j'ai tort de t'accuser, mais vous n'avez pas le droit de prendre cette décision sans moi. Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire comme si mon avis ne comptait pas. Ce n'est pas la première fois que vous le faites et j'en ai assez... je suis fatigué d'avoir la sensation que mon avis n'a aucune importance. Que quoiqu'il arrive, je suivrais votre décision sans broncher. Il faut que ça s'arrête et il faut que ça s'arrête maintenant.

Castiel n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde que la conversation en arriverait à ce point et qu'il finirait par aborder ce sujet. Il avait gardé tout cela pour lui pour éviter de créer un malaise au sein de leur petit groupe. Il avait eu tort. Il aurait dû crever l'abcès bien avant.

\- OK, Cas... premièrement, je n'ai jamais... jamais pensé que ton avis ne comptait pas. Je n'ai jamais pensé que tu nous suivais bêtement et qu'on pouvait te faire faire n'importe quoi. Deuxièmement, personne n'a dit qu'on allait rester. C'est une option mais on va en discuter avant et si l'un d'entre nous préfère partir, alors on partira. Et troisièmement... oui tu as tort, et oui, tu es idiot. Mais d'une certaine manière, je pense que je te comprends.

Castiel fronça les sourcils, surpris par ce qu'il entendait. Il était peut-être temps pour lui de se calmer pour de bon et de ne plus porter d'accusations avant d'avoir des preuves. Il avait été dur avec Dean et tout aussi dur avec Gabriel. Mais la sincérité évidente des propos de son ami avait fait disparaître sa colère et l'avait changée en une culpabilité qui le rongeait doucement de l'intérieur.

\- Je... je suis désolé de...

\- OK, ça suffit, tous les deux ! Le coupa alors Gabriel.

Dean et Castiel se tournèrent aussitôt vers lui. Castiel avait déjà vu son frère en colère, mais jamais il ne l'avait vu aussi furieux contre lui. Il eut la sensation d'être à nouveau un enfant. Un enfant qui venait de commettre une bêtise et qui allait se faire sérieusement engueuler.

\- Gabe, souffla-t-il parce que le silence était inconfortable.

\- Ça suffit. Vous êtes tous les deux des idiots et je ne peux pas continuer à vous laisser vous disputer sans réagir. Parce que ça peut finir de deux façons et les deux sont fortement déplaisantes pour moi. Soit vous allez vous crier dessus et finir par ne plus vouloir vous parler... soit vous allez vous sauter dessus et franchement, je préfère ne pas voir ça.

Il s'interrompit une seconde pour se passer une main tremblante sur le visage. Il reprit la parole avant que Dean et Castiel n'aient le temps de dire quoi que ce soit de plus.

\- Il est hors de question de prendre la moindre décision sans en discuter ensemble avant. Alors peut-être qu'on t'a donné la mauvaise impression jusque-là, Cassie, mais c'est insultant de prétendre qu'on a pu penser une seconde... une seule seconde qu'il nous était possible de te manipuler. On ne restera que si tout le monde le souhaite. Vous connaissez ma position alors inutile que je vous la redonne mais je me plierai à la majorité. Point final. Pour le reste... franchement, vous faites toute une histoire de rien du tout. Vous avez tous les deux un passé... vous avez tous les deux connu d'autres personnes avant de vous rencontrer. Et ensuite ? Vous avez de la chance de vous être trouvés, alors arrêtez vos bêtises et soyez plutôt contents ! Je veux dire... Cassie, est-ce que tu aurais apprécié que Dean t'accuse de vouloir le laisser tomber si on était tombé sur un de tes ex ?!

Castiel baissa les yeux, honteux. Il était évident qu'il n'aurait pas supporté de telles accusations. Il aurait dû y penser avant. Mais il n'avait pas été capable un seul instant de se mettre à la place de Dean. Il avait agi dans le moment, guidé uniquement par ses émotions et ses peurs.

\- Quant à te sentir mis de côté, franchement, Cassie, c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité. Depuis que tout ça a commencé entre vous, c'est moi qui tient la chandelle. Moi qui suis constamment de trop. Et bien sûr, vous faites en sorte de m'intégrer dans votre duo. Vous ne faites rien pour me mettre mal à l'aise mais je sais... je sens que vous voudriez être seuls plus souvent. Je ne vous en veux pas et je suis même très content pour vous. Mais s'il y en a un ici qui a le droit de se sentir mis de côté, c'est bien moi. Alors stop !

Castiel ouvrit la bouche pour s'excuser – il estimait le devoir après tout ce que Gabriel venait de leur révéler – mais une nouvelle fois, son frère reprit la parole avant qu'il en ait le temps.

\- Et peut-être... peut-être qu'il est temps pour vous de prendre en considération le fait que je peux avoir envie de... de trouver ce que vous avez trouvé avant moi. D'avoir quelqu'un et... je ne parle même pas de sexe ou même d'une quelconque relation amoureuse... je veux juste avoir une chance de tisser des liens et de ne plus me sentir mis à l'écart constamment. Voilà... c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire. Maintenant, c'est à vous de voir.

Castiel n'avait à aucun moment vu les choses sous cet angle. Il aimait son frère plus que quiconque au monde et il n'avait surtout pas voulu le mettre mal à l'aise en entamant quelque chose avec Dean. Mais il était à présent évident que leur désir d'intimité et de solitude avait considérablement pesé à Gabriel. Il avait raison. Il était sans doute temps pour lui de rencontrer d'autres personnes. Et ce camp était sans nul doute leur seule chance. C'était une opportunité pour Gabriel de trouver quelqu'un. De se sentir accepté. De ne plus se sentir de trop.

A cet instant précis, Castiel réalisa combien il avait été égoïste. Combien il avait eu tort. Et la décision qu'il pensait avoir déjà prise s'imposa à lui avec force. Elle était différente de celle à laquelle il s'était raccrochée jusque-là. Ils ne pouvaient pas partir. Ils n'avaient pas le droit d'exiger cela de Gabriel.

\- Je suis désolé, finit-il par dire d'une toute petite voix.

\- Inutile, je ne t'en veux pas, répliqua Gabriel.

Castiel jeta alors un coup d'œil à Dean. Il avait les yeux baissés sur le sol, les épaules tendues et les traits tirés. Il était incroyablement pâle. De toute évidence, il se sentait lui aussi coupable.

\- Je veux rester, déclara-t-il alors.

Pendant une seconde, il fut sûr que Gabriel ou Dean allaient protester. Qu'ils souligneraient le fait qu'il avait changé d'avis un peu trop brusquement. Il était prêt à leur expliquer. Prêt à se justifier si nécessaire. Mais personne ne dit rien et quand le silence devint trop inconfortable pour lui, Castiel choisit de le briser à nouveau.

\- Cet endroit pourrait être le bon et... si je mets de côté ma jalousie évidente et mal placée, il est évident que les gens ici sont... ils sont différents de l'autre camp. Je pense qu'on pourrait se plaire ici. On pourrait trouver notre place.

\- Peut-être qu'il est trop tôt pour prendre cette décision de façon définitive. On... je pense qu'il serait préférable d'attendre et de voir. On se laisse quelques jours et on avisera ensuite.

\- Je crois que c'est raisonnable, approuva Castiel en souriant à Dean.

Il était clair que rien n'était encore totalement arrangé entre eux. Mais ils avaient fait un pas dans la bonne direction. Il y avait encore des choses dont ils devaient discuter. Ils le feraient quand Gabriel ne serait pas là et quand ils auraient entièrement retrouvé leur calme.

\- Parfait, ça marche pour moi aussi, accepta Gabriel après quelque secondes.

Il dévisagea ensuite longuement Castiel puis Dean. Quand il eut terminé, il sourit, ses yeux s'illuminant à nouveau.

\- Maintenant, si vous le voulez bien, je vais aller prendre une douche rapide. J'aimerais être présentable avant qu'on nous emmène rencontrer le conseil. Je vous invite à en faire de même... vous êtes dégoûtants.

Castiel hocha la tête et regarda son frère s'éloigner. Il rejoignit sa chambre par la porte qui communiquait avec la leur. Il garda les yeux rivés dessus pendant quelques secondes avant de se tourner doucement en direction de Dean. Il s'attendait à ce que le jeune homme ait également les yeux rivés sur lui et fut surpris de le trouver en train de fouiller dans son sac en quête de vêtements plus ou moins propres.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-il un peu bêtement parce que la réponse était évidente.

\- Je vais prendre une douche, répondit Dean sans le regarder.

Il était évident qu'il était toujours en colère. Il avait joué le jeu tant que Gabriel était avec eux mais il n'avait visiblement pas l'intention de continuer maintenant qu'ils étaient seuls. Castiel savait qu'il le méritait. Il était toutefois surpris.

\- Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait parler un peu avant, suggéra-t-il même s'il n'en avait pas forcément très envie.

Dean se redressa, ses vêtements à la main. Ses épaule se tendirent une seconde et Castiel ne put s'empêcher de faire un pas en arrière, effrayé par ce qu'il allait entendre. Mais Dean finit par secouer la tête et par prendre la direction de la salle de bains.

\- Je crois qu'on a assez parlé pour le moment. Et franchement, je suis bien trop en colère pour continuer cette conversation. Je finirais par dire quelque chose que je regretterais ensuite. Alors non, on ne va rien dire de plus. Je vais aller prendre ma douche et tu vas en faire de même. Et quand on sera calmés pour de bon, on parlera à nouveau. Fin de la discussion.

Sur ces mots, Dean pénétra dans la salle de bains et referma la porte derrière lui. Castiel resta bêtement planté au milieu de la chambre durant quelques secondes. Quand il entendit Dean tourner le verrou, il laissa échapper un soupir puis se laissa tomber sur le lit. Dylan n'avait pas menti. Il était définitivement trop petit pour eux deux. Il espérait qu'un deuxième serait nécessaire. Que Dean n'allait pas changer d'avis. Qu'il partagerait une chambre et réussirait à arranger le problème. Il espérait enfin qu'en revoyant Lisa, il réussirait à maîtriser sa jalousie irrationnelle et ne dirait rien qui finirait par aggraver son cas.

Castiel ferma les yeux et écouta l'eau couler dans la salle de bains. Il était grand temps pour lui de reprendre les choses en main et de retrouver le contrôle de ses émotions. A ce rythme-là, il finirait par tout perdre. Et il ne pourrait s'en prendre qu'à lui même si c'était le cas.


	32. Soutien

**Bonjour,**

 **Voici le 32ème chapitre toujours corrigé par la géniale Elyrine.**

 **Merci de continuer à me lire, m'écrire, ...**

 **Bonne lecture et à jeudi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **SING de My Chemical romance**

 **Chapitre 32 : Soutien**

 _« Sois fier, Dean. Sois fier de la personne que tu es et des décisions que tu prends. Sois fier de tout ce que tu as accompli jusque-là. Et si quelqu'un doute de toi, si quelqu'un te fait le moindre reproche juste parce qu'il ne t'accepte pas tel que tu es alors garde la tête haute et assume-toi. Il y aura toujours des gens pour te critiquer et refuser de voir à quel point tu es extraordinaire, à quel point tu as toutes les raisons d'être fier. Regarde-les dans les yeux et dis-leur d'aller se faire voir. Ne cherche pas à te cacher. Ne cherche pas à changer juste pour leur faire plaisir. Et tu seras surpris de voir combien de personnes se lèveront à leur tour pour te soutenir. On entend toujours plus ceux qui nous font des reproches. Sans doute parce qu'en le faisant, ils nourrissent nos insécurités et nos doutes. Mais tu dois apprendre à entendre aussi ceux qui prendront ton parti. Et ce sont vers eux que tu devras te tourner. N'écoute pas les autres, Dean. Ils n'ont rien à te donner. »_

 _Journal de Sam Winchester. 29 juillet 2016._

Rien n'était réglé. Bien au contraire. Dean était en colère et Castiel boudait dans son coin. Ils ne s'étaient plus adressé la parole depuis que le jeune homme était parti prendre sa douche. Il estimait avoir toutes les raisons d'être en colère. Il estimait que les critiques de son ami avaient été injustes. Il ne comprenait même pas comment il avait osé prononcer ces mots sans paraître en douter une seule seconde.

Castiel n'avait pas le droit de l'accuser de quoi que ce soit. Pas quand il avait assumé ouvertement leur relation devant Dylan. Pas quand il était prêt à le faire devant quiconque émettrait la moindre critique. Il n'avait pas honte. Il était bien avec Castiel et il avait envie de le crier sur tous les toits. Il était même prêt à en parler avec Lisa même s'il doutait que ce soit nécessaire. Il était évident que la jeune femme n'avait plus aucun sentiment pour lui. Évident également qu'elle était amoureuse de Victor sans trouver le courage de le lui dire. Et d'ailleurs, ça n'avait aucune importance. Même si Lisa avait tenté quoi que ce soit, il l'aurait repoussée. Il n'avait pas l'intention de retourner avec elle. Il se fichait que son couple avec Castiel puisse problème à quelqu'un. Il se fichait qu'être homosexuel – ou bisexuel – lui attira les foudres d'une partie des gens dans le camp. Il n'allait pas se cacher. Et il n'allait certainement pas prendre la fuite.

Il avait passé ces derniers mois à tourner en rond en espérant pouvoir laisser derrière lui la souffrance et les doutes. Il n'avait cessé de fuir que lorsqu'il avait rencontré Castiel et Gabriel. Cela lui avait pris du temps. Il avait dû faire des efforts et se faire violence. Mais il avait fini par accepter qu'il était temps pour lui d'aller de l'avant. Il l'avait fait parce qu'il refusait de perdre Castiel. De toute évidence, son ami ne l'avait pas compris.

Bien sûr, Lisa faisait partie de son passé. Il avait partagé beaucoup de bons moments avec elle. Il aurait pu l'aimer. Il avait été heureux avec elle – même si pas totalement. Ils avaient formé une petite famille avec Ben mais il n'en avait plus envie. Elle restait son amie et il était content de l'avoir retrouvée, mais il n'attendait rien de plus d'elle.

Peu importait qu'une relation avec la jeune femme soit vue d'un meilleur œil que celle qu'il avait avec Castiel. Peu importait ce que le monde entier pouvait en penser. Dean était prêt à courir ce risque. Il était prêt à s'exposer et à recevoir des coups. Il aurait aimé que Castiel le voie. Il aurait aimé qu'il n'en doute pas une seconde.

Car c'était là tout le problème. Castiel n'avait pas confiance en lui. Il ne pensait pas une seconde qu'il puisse être sérieux. Qu'il puisse avoir envie de tenter sa chance avec lui. Qu'il se fichait de ce qu'on pourrait en dire. Et ce n'était pas juste. C'était douloureux et cela le poussait à douter de son ami.

Comment pouvait-il envisager une relation avec une personne qui n'avait pas confiance en lui ? Une personne qui douterait toujours de ce qu'il lui dirait. De ce qu'il lui promettrait. Dean n'avait pas une grande expérience en matière de relations amoureuses, mais il était convaincu que la confiance était un élément important.

Il ne voulait pas avoir à se justifier en permanence. Il ne voulait pas non plus avoir à éviter toute interaction avec Lisa juste pour faire plaisir à Castiel. Son ami allait devoir accepter de lui faire confiance ou il devrait mettre un terme à leur histoire. Peu importait les sentiments qu'il pouvait avoir pour lui. Peu importait le plaisir qu'il prenait en sa compagnie. Ça n'avait aucune importance, en définitive.

Castiel allait devoir lui prouver qu'il avait confiance en lui ou accepter qu'ils ne soient plus ensemble. Point final.

Bien sûr, Dean était prêt à lui laisser un peu de temps pour se racheter. Il ne voulait pas prendre de décision définitive avant de lui avoir laissé une chance de lui prouver qu'il était prêt à changer. Ils allaient devoir en parler à nouveau. Mais d'abord, ils devaient se calmer. Chacun dans leur coin et sans se parler. Ils pourraient ensuite s'asseoir et prendre le temps de mettre tout au clair. Dean espérait que tout se finirait bien. Il avait vécu suffisamment de drames dans sa vie pour ne pas avoir à en ajouter un de plus à la liste.

Quand Castiel alla à la douche, le jeune homme sortit de leur chambre puis du bâtiment. Il leva les yeux au ciel et observa les nuages une seconde. Il se souvenait avoir passé des après-midis entiers avec Sam quand ils étaient encore enfants à regarder les nuages et à se dire ce à quoi ils ressemblaient. Sam adorait ce jeu et même si Dean trouvait cela un peu stupide, il était prêt à tout pour faire plaisir à son frère.

A cet instant précis, il aurait tout donné pour retourner à cette époque. Pour pouvoir s'allonger dans l'herbe et observer les nuages avec son frère. Pour avoir douze ans à nouveau et ne pas avoir à se soucier de quoi que ce soit autre que le bien-être de Sam. Il en avait assez de devoir s'inquiéter de tout. Il en avait assez de s'interroger, de douter et de devoir prendre des décisions capitales. Il avait toujours voulu grandir trop vite. Il avait voulu devenir un adulte alors même qu'il était un enfant parce qu'il assumait les responsabilités d'une personne plus âgée que lui. Mais à présent, il regrettait de ne pas en avoir plus profité, de ne pas avoir été un enfant plus longtemps. Il était stupide d'avoir des regrets quand il était de toute façon impossible de revenir en arrière, mais c'était plus fort que lui.

Il était perdu dans la contemplation du ciel au-dessus de sa tête et n'entendit pas Dylan approcher. Ce ne fut que lorsque le jeune homme se racla la gorge pour attirer son attention qu'il réalisa qu'il n'était plus seul.

\- Oh, euh... salut, lança-t-il un peu bêtement en baissant les yeux sur le jeune homme.

Ce dernier sourit aussitôt. Il avait l'air de quelqu'un de sympathique, avec qui Dean serait susceptible de s'entendre. Il était sans doute trop tôt pour en être sûr mais c'était une possibilité. Et c'était déjà beaucoup pour Dean.

\- Salut ou re-salut, je suppose, puisqu'on s'est vu il y a peu de temps. Bref... tu es tout seul ?

Dean hocha la tête. Castiel était probablement encore sous la douche et Gabriel était également occupé dans sa chambre. Sans doute redoutait-il de se retrouver avec ce dernier après leur dispute. Dean n'avait pas réalisé avant combien leur attitude avait pesé sur son ami. Combien ils avaient ignoré son malaise. Ils avaient été égoïstes. Il se promit de ne plus recommencer.

\- Visiblement, oui. Les autres ne vont pas tarder. J'avais juste besoin de prendre un peu l'air, expliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Dylan sourit avant de regarder le ciel à son tour pendant une seconde. Il y avait quelque chose qui émanait de lui. Une gentillesse et une force tranquille qui fascinait Dean. Dylan lui rappelait étrangement Sam à cet instant précis. Et c'était douloureux. Il détourna les yeux.

\- Ça fait beaucoup de choses à assimiler, je suppose. C'était pareil pour moi, au début. Mais on s'habitue. De toute façon, on n'a pas vraiment le choix, hein ?

Dean était curieux de savoir ce qui avait pu conduire Dylan dans ce camp. S'il était arrivé là seul ou s'il était accompagné. Il ne pouvait pas avoir plus de vingt ans. Peut-être était-il avec ses parents à l'époque, peut-être les avait-il perdus en chemin ou peut-être étaient-ils là avec lui. Dean ne voulait pas poser la question mais il voulait tout de même savoir.

\- Le conseil a été prévenu et ils voudraient vous parler. Ce n'est qu'une formalité. Ce n'est pas un test. Personne ne va vous mettre à la porte après ça. Mais ils aiment rencontrer les nouveaux. Ils vont vous poser des questions. Ils sont cool, pour la plupart.

Dean n'était pas réellement stressé à l'idée de rencontrer le conseil. Il se fichait de faire ou non une bonne impression. Il n'allait pas mentir sur lui ou sur son passé. Soit on l'acceptait tel qu'il était, soit on se taisait. C'était aussi simple que ça.

\- Peu importe ce qu'ils pensent de moi. Je suis comme je suis, déclara-t-il alors.

Dylan lui sourit en hochant la tête.

\- Exactement, approuva-t-il. Et puis ils ne sont pas idiots. On a besoin de gens compétents et vous m'avez tout l'air d'être... ben, des gens compétents.

\- Je suppose.

\- Et si vous décidez de rester, vous nous serez d'une grande aide. Je veux dire... c'est cool d'avoir de nouvelles têtes. Je l'ai déjà dit, non ? Oui, je l'ai déjà dit. J'ai tendance à me répéter parfois.

Dean fut surpris de voir que Dylan était mal à l'aise. Il n'avait pas semblé gêné en lui parlant avant ça. Mais à présent, il bafouillait et avait les joues rouges. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui avait provoqué cela. Il espérait que ce n'était pas lui ou la révélation qu'il lui avait fait concernant sa relation avec Castiel. Peut-être que le jeune homme avait fini par réaliser que cela lui posait un problème, en fin de compte. Dean ne saurait pas comment gérer une telle situation.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il parce qu'il avait besoin de savoir.

\- Quoi ? Oh, rien. C'est rien, répondit Dylan en évitant soigneusement son regard.

Dean soupira. Il aurait probablement dû le voir venir. Dylan avait été bien trop gentil dès le départ. C'était trop beau pour être vrai.

\- Écoute, si tu as un problème avec moi ou avec ce que je suis, tu dois me le dire tout de suite. Je pourrais comprendre... enfin non, je ne crois pas que je pourrais comprendre mais ça pourrait au moins nous éviter des situations embarrassantes.

\- Ce que tu... hein ? Tu... oh non, non... ce n'est pas ça. Je n'ai aucun problème avec ça.

\- Alors quoi ? Demanda Dean qui avait un peu de mal à le croire.

Dylan se racla la gorge avant de croiser ses bras sur son torse et de faire à nouveau face à Dean.

\- Castiel me déteste, non ?

Pendant une seconde, Dean ne fut pas bien sûr de comprendre où le jeune homme voulait en venir. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de parler avec Castiel. Puis son cerveau finit par faire le point et il secoua aussitôt la tête. Il était évident que Dylan avait interprété le silence de Castiel comme la preuve qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Ce qui était stupide. Il n'avait rien fait de mal.

\- Non, il ne te déteste pas. Il est juste... il est de mauvaise humeur et il a tendance à... il ne sait pas bien comment gérer ce type de situation. Je suis désolé que tu aies pu croire qu'il te détestait. Ce n'est pas le cas. Il m'a même dit que tu avais l'air de quelqu'un de gentil.

Ce n'était pas totalement vrai mais Dean ressentait le besoin de rassurer son compagnon. Il lui rappelait bien trop Sam pour qu'il puisse ignorer sa détresse.

\- Je peux te demander pourquoi ? Enfin... pourquoi il était de mauvaise humeur ?

Dean se mordilla la lèvre inférieure une seconde. Il n'avait pas forcément envie de parler de sa dispute avec Castiel. Il estimait que cela ne concernait personne d'autre que son ami et lui. Mais il voulait que Dylan comprenne que ça n'avait définitivement rien à voir avec lui. Comme pour Sam avant lui, il voulait le réconforter. Il voulait le voir sourire à nouveau.

\- Il a du mal à accepter que je puisse... écoute, tout ceci est nouveau pour moi et comme je te l'ai dit, j'ai eu une histoire avec Lisa. Avant Castiel, je n'avais jamais... enfin, jamais avec un homme. Et je pense qu'il a peur que je retourne vers elle. Je pense qu'il est juste bêtement jaloux.

Dylan fronça alors les sourcils pendant une seconde avant de hocher longuement la tête. Il semblait prendre tout ceci très au sérieux. Sans doute trop pour quelqu'un qui les connaissait à peine. Mais son inquiétude réconfortait grandement Dean. Il avait vu juste en pensant qu'il pourrait devenir ami avec Dylan.

\- Ça s'arrangera forcément. Je ne suis pas un expert mais il est évident que quand quelqu'un ressent de la jalousie c'est parce qu'il a des sentiments forts envers la personne concernée... enfin, ça veut dire qu'il t'aime, quoi. Et quand on aime quelqu'un, les choses finissent toujours par s'arranger, non ?

Dean aurait aimé le croire. Il aurait aimé penser que les sentiments de Castiel suffiraient à régler leur problème. Sauf que c'était bien plus sérieux que ça. Le jeune homme n'avait toutefois pas envie de le dire à Dylan. il préférait laisser son compagnon continuer à croire à tout ça. Sans doute pour préserver un peu plus longtemps l'innocence inhérente à sa jeunesse.

Il se sentit brusquement bien plus vieux qu'en réalité. Et malgré le peu d'années de différence qu'il avait avec Dylan, il eut la sensation d'avoir deux fois son âge.

\- Sans doute, oui, se contenta-t-il finalement de dire.

\- Cool, alors... c'est... c'est cool.

Dean hocha la tête en souriant. Dylan se passa alors la main sur le visage avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Je dois partir en expédition demain matin. On manque de plein de choses et... Franck doit venir avec moi mais si tu es partant – si vous êtes toujours là demain – je serais content que te prennes sa place. Je te jure. Il est gentil mais il peut être très... disons qu'il est spécial. Il a tout un tas de théories qu'il partage constamment avec moi. Il croit que l'apocalypse a été provoquée par une société secrète prête à gouverner le monde et dont le chef serait, tiens-toi bien, une créature mythique échappée du purgatoire. Je pense qu'il a une case en moins.

Dean rit alors pendant une seconde, amusé par ce qu'il entendait.

\- Je serais ravi de t'accompagner, assura-t-il.

Il aimait l'idée que Dylan ait suffisamment confiance en lui pour lui demander de le suivre. Ils seraient seuls et c'était un risque pour le jeune homme. Mais il ne semblait pas douter une seconde de lui.

\- Cool, souffla-t-il.

\- Tu emploies beaucoup ce mot, tu sais, plaisanta aussitôt Dean.

\- Je manque de vocabulaire. C'est ce que mes profs me disaient toujours à l'époque.

Dean saisit cette opportunité pour en savoir un peu plus sur son compagnon.

\- Tu étais étudiant, avant ?

Dylan grimaça une seconde, visiblement mal à l'aise à nouveau. Dean regretta presque aussitôt d'avoir posé la question. Il avait toujours détesté que les gens l'interrogent sur ce point. Il n'aimait pas la discussion inévitable qui en découlait. Celle où on finissait par lister toutes les choses qui nous manquaient. Toutes les personnes qu'on avait perdu. Il fut surpris quand Dylan reprit finalement la parole, persuadé qu'il refuserait juste de répondre.

\- Pas vraiment, non. J'ai fini le lycée et j'ai eu mon diplôme mais... j'avais besoin d'argent. Ma mère tenait un motel et s'occupait de mon petit frère. Il avait... il avait quelques problèmes d'ordre... psychologique. Je crois que le médecin l'avait diagnostiqué schizophrène ou quelque chose de ce genre et enfin... bref, j'ai dû trouver un travail.

Dean était réellement désolé pour Dylan. Il savait qu'il était inutile de le lui dire. Lui n'aurait pas apprécié de l'entendre. Mais ça n'en était pas moins vrai. Car il était évident à la façon dont le jeune homme le lui avait dit que sa mère et son frère étaient morts à présent. Il se retrouvait un peu chez Dylan. De toute évidence, son compagnon avait tout sacrifié pour sa famille comme lui l'avait fait pour Sam.

\- Bien sûr, personne ne voulait m'engager alors j'ai dû avoir recours à... d'accord, disons que j'étais vendeur et restons-en là, si tu veux bien. Ce n'est pas quelque chose dont je suis particulièrement fier, de toute façon.

\- Tu n'as aucune raison d'en avoir honte. Je n'ai pas fait mieux pour mon frère par le passé. J'ai même été jusqu'à voler de la nourriture dans un magasin pour qu'il ait de quoi manger.

Il n'avait jamais dit cela à qui que ce soit avant ce jour. Il en avait toujours honte. Mais il ne le regrettait pas. Il était toutefois surpris de la facilité avec laquelle il s'était confié à Dylan. Il voulait que le jeune homme sache qu'il le comprenait. Il était évident que son compagnon avait probablement vendu de la drogue pour subvenir aux besoins de sa famille. Il ne le lui reprocherait jamais.

\- Oui, enfin... je préfère oublier tout ça. Ça n'a plus d'importance. Je vois ce monde comme une nouvelle chance. Un nouveau départ.

\- Ta famille est... commença Dean avant de s'interrompre.

Une nouvelle fois, il regrettait d'avoir prononcé ces quelques mots. Parce qu'il aurait détesté que Dylan le fasse à sa place.

\- Ils sont morts avant... enfin, avant le début de tout ça. Mon frère n'allait pas bien et il ne supportait pas que ma mère ait pu rencontrer un homme. Il a fait en sorte de... il a utilisé la vieille chaudière de leur maison pour les asphyxier tous les deux. C'était... d'une certaine manière, je suis content qu'il n'ait pas eu à connaître ce monde-ci. Il n'aurait jamais pu l'accepter.

Dean hocha la tête. C'était une histoire incroyablement triste mais il se doutait que Dylan n'avait pas besoin qu'il le lui dise. Il le savait probablement déjà.

\- Mon frère est mort aussi, déclara-t-il finalement à la place.

Il vit Dylan se tourner aussitôt dans sa direction et il s'apprêtait à lui dire qu'il ne souhaitait pas en parler quand la porte derrière eux s'ouvrit sur Gabriel. Le frère de Castiel avait un timing parfait. Dylan reviendrait probablement sur le sujet plus tard. Mais cela donnait à Dean un répit dont il avait bien besoin.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, tous les deux ? Demanda Gabriel en leur souriant.

\- On vous attendait. Le conseil veut vous parler, répondit aussitôt Dylan.

Gabriel hocha la tête puis, alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour parler – sans doute pour demander où se trouvait son frère – la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau dans son dos. Castiel fronça les sourcils en les voyant tous réunis à l'extérieur mais ne dit rien. Il était toujours en colère, donc. Dean détourna les yeux.

\- On peut y aller ? Demanda finalement Dylan en enfonçant les mains dans ses poches.

\- On peut y aller, confirma Gabriel avec enthousiasme.

Dylan se mit alors en route devant eux. Pendant une seconde, Dean hésita à marcher à ses côtés pour éviter d'avoir à rester avec Castiel mais y renonça finalement. Il était adulte et il n'allait certainement pas se conduire de façon aussi puérile simplement parce qu'il était en colère. Il attendit donc que son ami se mette en route à son tour et se força à marcher à ses côtés. Il était évident qu'ils étaient encore tous les deux en colère et que rien ne pourrait s'arranger tant qu'ils n'en parleraient pas calmement. Mais ils avaient mieux à faire pour le moment.

* * *

Le conseil devant lequel ils furent amenés regroupait probablement la grande majorité des personnes vivant actuellement au camp. La plupart étaient installés sur des chaises devant une large estrade. Cinq personnes, visiblement plus importantes, étaient réunies sur l'estrade. De toute évidence, leur avis comptait plus que ceux des autres. Ils étaient probablement les seuls décisionnaires même si chacun avait le droit de prendre la parole.

La session débuta par une courte présentation de Castiel, Gabriel et Dean faite par Lisa, Victor et Gilda. Personne ne les interrompit durant tout le temps que cela dura. Puis une femme d'une cinquante d'années qui trônait au centre de l'estrade commença à leur poser quelques questions.

Dean ne voulait pas trop en révéler. Il estimait qu'il n'avait pas à tout leur dire. Son passé et tout ce qu'il avait pu faire jusque-là – pour survivre uniquement – ne concernait que lui. Mais il pouvait également comprendre leur besoin de les interroger. Ils prenaient un risque en les accueillant ainsi. Peu importait que Lisa ait connu Dean dans une autre vie. Cela ne signifiait pas qu'ils ne représentaient pas un danger pour les membres de leur petite communauté. Il fit donc de son mieux pour répondre aux questions qui lui avaient été posées. Ce ne fut que lorsque l'un des autres membres de conseil lui demanda s'il avait déjà dû tuer quelqu'un qu'il perdit quelque peu son calme.

\- Dû, oui... voulu, non. C'est une différence majeure, il me semble, non ? J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire pour survivre et je ne regrette rien.

L'homme qui lui avait posé la question le dévisagea alors longuement avant de hocher la tête, visiblement satisfait par ce qu'il entendait. L'attention se tourna ensuite sur Castiel et Gabriel. Ce dernier se chargea de leur relater tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé avant de rencontrer Dean. Il leur parla de leur sœur, de leur départ du Texas, du centre commercial et de leur désir de trouver un nouvel endroit où s'établir.

\- Je suis convaincu que vous ne regretterez pas de nous avoir accueilli. Je veux dire... bien sûr, vous devez encore prendre votre décision mais nous pourrions vous apporter beaucoup. Dean sait se défendre, il sait manier des armes et il est particulièrement doué quand il faut se battre. Si vous avez besoin de quelqu'un pour partir en expédition, il est le candidat idéal. Cassie... Castiel, il était professeur avant tout ça et j'ai vu que vous aviez plusieurs enfants ici qui auraient certainement besoin de quelqu'un pour leur enseigner les choses essentielles. Quant à moi, j'étais pâtissier. Alors bien sûr, je sais que vous n'avez certainement pas besoin de quelqu'un pour faire des gâteaux mais je suis doué en cuisine et je sais également gérer des stocks, des inventaires et utiliser ce que j'ai sous la main pour préparer quelque chose de décent. Je pourrais vous filer un coup de main sur ce point.

Dean sourit. Gabriel savait parfaitement comment se vendre et comment vanter à la perfection les atouts de ses compagnons. Il était la personne idéale pour convaincre le conseil de leur accorder une chance. Dean, lui, n'était pas doué avec les mots. Il s'emportait trop vite quand on lui disait quelque chose qui ne lui plaisait pas. Castiel, enfin, semblait déterminé à rester silencieux. Il ne faisait aucun effort et Dean commençait sérieusement à en avoir assez.

\- Je ne dis pas le contraire, Gabriel. Mais comprenez notre position. Nous avons confiance en Lisa. Si elle nous dit que vous êtes des gens biens, nous ne demandons qu'à la croire. Mais il existe une possibilité que vous ayez changé, que le Dean qu'elle connaissait ne soit plus celui qui se tient devant nous. Et vous accepter parmi nous revient à faire prendre un risque à toute notre communauté.

\- Je le comprends. Je ne peux malheureusement pas vous convaincre autrement qu'en vous assurant que nous n'avons pas de mauvaises attentions vous concernant. Mais je peux vous proposer de nous laisser quelques jours pour faire nos preuves. Peut-être qu'on pourrait vouloir cela comme une période d'essai. Pour vous comme pour nous. Si les choses ne fonctionnent pas, nous partirons.

La femme qui semblait diriger le conseil les observa longuement avant de tourner les yeux vers les autres personnes présentes dans la salle. Certains avaient les mains levées comme pour demander à prendre la parole. C'était un spectacle étonnant.

\- Richard, vous aviez quelque chose à dire ? Lança la femme en pointant son doigt en direction d'un homme qui se tenait debout au milieu de la salle.

Dean n'eut pas besoin de l'entendre parler pour savoir qu'il allait détester ce qu'il dirait. Il lui faisait le même effet que Gordon lors de leur première rencontre. Il y avait quelque chose dans son regard qui trahissait ce qu'il pensait d'eux. Gabriel dut avoir la même impression puisqu'il grimaça en le voyant.

\- Oui merci, approuva Richard en hochant la tête.

Il croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et se redressa jusqu'à avoir l'air de quelqu'un à qui ont avait glissé une règle dans le T-shirt pour s'assurer qu'il tiendrait bien debout. Dean ne put s'empêcher de le trouver ridicule, mais la cruauté qu'il lisait dans ses yeux lui fit aussitôt perdre cette impression. Cet homme ne les connaissait pas mais il était évident qu'il les détestait déjà.

\- J'aimerais en savoir un peu plus sur les liens qui unissent ces trois hommes. Je vous avoue que je suis un peu inquiet sur ce point.

Dean serra les poings et les dents. Il l'avait plus ou moins vu venir. Dylan leur avait expliqué qu'il y avait des gens moins tolérants et ouverts d'esprit que lui. De toute évidence, Richard en faisait partie. Car il était clair que sa question ne concernait pas le lien qui unissait Castiel et Gabriel mais bel et bien celui qui unissait Dean et Castiel. Et le jeune homme était convaincu qu'il le savait déjà. Il ne posait la question que pour les forcer à le dire à haute voix. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Castiel et ne fut pas surpris de le voir grimacer lui aussi.

\- Messieurs ? Les encouragea Richard, qui semblait réellement impatient.

Dean ne savait pas si Castiel accepterait de lui donner sa réponse. Il semblait furieux et il avait les mains qui tremblaient. Il était peut-être plus raisonnable qu'il se taise ou il risquait de dire quelque chose qu'il regretterait ensuite. Gabriel semblait le plus à même de leur expliquer calmement. Mais Dean voulait assumer ce qu'il partageait avec Castiel. Il ne voulait pas se cacher derrière le frère de son ami. Il n'avait pas honte et ne laisserait pas Richard le convaincre que c'était mal. De surcroît, c'était une nouvelle chance de prouver à Castiel que ce qu'il y avait entre eux était sérieux. Du moins pour lui.

\- Castiel et moi, nous sommes ensemble... en couple, si vous préférez, expliqua-t-il finalement.

Il fut surpris de voir que sa voix ne tremblait pas et que son ton était calme et posé. Il garda les yeux rivés sur Richard et vit le dégoût s'afficher sur son visage. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Castiel sourire doucement. Il lui attrapa alors la main sans réellement réfléchir et la serra dans la sienne. Ils devaient être unis face à Richard, unis face au conseil. Pour leur prouver qu'ils n'étaient pas prêts à changer pour leur faire plaisir. Que si ce qu'ils étaient ne leur convenait pas, ils pouvaient tous aller se faire voir.

\- Oh, je vois... eh bien, permettez-moi de vous faire part de mon inquiétude concernant l'influence que cela pourrait avoir sur les enfants que Monsieur... Castiel serait à même d'avoir sous sa garde. Je ne suis pas moi-même parent, mais je ne serais pas franchement à l'aise à l'idée de laisser un homme de ce genre seul avec mon fils ou ma fille. Je suis sûr que je ne suis pas le seul.

Dean vit plusieurs personnes hocher la tête dans l'assistance. Certains autres ne semblaient pas du même avis, mais personne ne dit rien. Pendant de longues secondes, toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle se turent. Dean ne pouvait pas le supporter. Il refusait que leur avenir se joue là-dessus et il refusait encore plus qu'un homme puisse ainsi accuser Castiel de quelque chose d'aussi grave. Il ne pouvait pas se taire. Pas quand son ami était ainsi jugé arbitrairement et injustement.

\- Excusez-moi, mais je ne vois pas ce qui vous permets de tenir de tels propos alors que vous ne nous connaissez pas et je n'accepte pas que vous portiez de tels accusations concernant Castiel. Je n'accepte pas que vous le fassiez en vous basant uniquement sur son homosexualité. Que vous ayez un problème avec le fait que nous couchions ensemble ne concerne que vous. Mais je vous interdis de dire de telles choses.

Richard sourit à Dean et à cet instant précis, il ressemblait à un requin prêt à dévorer sa prochaine proie. Mais le jeune homme n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser impressionner. Il avait affronté des personnes bien plus dangereuses que Richard par le passé. Il ne lui faisait pas peur.

\- Je ne porte aucune accusation et je ne dis pas qu'il fera quoi que ce soit. Juste que c'est une possibilité et que c'est un risque que nous ne devrions pas faire courir à nos enfants.

Dean ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire qu'il y avait également une possibilité qu'il lui colle rapidement son poing dans la figure mais Lisa prit la parole avant lui, lui coupant l'herbe sous le pied.

\- Richard, ça suffit, lança-t-elle d'une voix forte.

Dean n'avait pas oublié combien Lisa était une femme forte et indépendante. Qu'il était impossible de lui faire peur et qu'elle ne se laissait jamais marcher sur les pieds. Il n'était pas surpris de la voir intervenir de la sorte. Elle était parfaitement capable de remettre Richard à sa place et il était convaincu également qu'elle était en mesure de convaincre toutes les personnes présentes qu'elle avait raison de le faire. Il lui adressa un petit sourire qu'elle sembla voir avant de serrer un peu plus fortement la main de Castiel dans la sienne.

\- Excuse-moi, Lisa, mais il me semble que le conseil a été mis en place pour que tous les membres de la communauté puissent faire part de leur avis sur les décisions qui seront prises ensuite. Je suis un membre de cette communauté et j'estime avoir le droit de vous mettre au courant de mes réticences.

Lisa secoua la tête. Elle était furieuse. Dean devinait facilement combien elle détestait Richard. De toute évidence, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se disputaient ainsi.

\- Permets-moi alors de te rappeler que nous étions tous d'accord dès le début de cette aventure pour dire que nous ne jugerions jamais quelqu'un sur sa couleur de peau, ses origines, son sexe ou ses préférences sexuelles. Tu as le droit de ne pas accepter l'homosexualité mais tu n'as pas le droit de t'en servir comme un prétexte pour partager tes idées nauséabondes et discriminatoires.

\- Mes inquiétudes sont fondées...

\- Elles ne le sont pas. Castiel et Dean ne sont pas les premières personnes ouvertement homosexuelles à nous rejoindre et aucune ne nous a jamais posé le moindre problème. Toi, en revanche, c'est une autre histoire. Je continue à avoir des doutes sur ton utilité au sein de notre camp. Alors si tu ne veux que je convoque le conseil la prochaine fois juste pour débattre de ton attitude, tu ferais bien de garder tes propos pour toi. Nous sommes ici pour juger si oui ou non ces trois hommes peuvent nous apporter quelque chose. Pas pour débattre de leurs choix et de leur sexualité.

Richard ouvrit la bouche, sans nul doute pour protester, mais l'homme qui se trouvait à côté de la femme qui présidait le conseil lui fit signe de se taire.

\- Lisa a raison, Richard. Tu n'as pas le droit de porter des jugements discriminatoires sur qui que ce soit. Le conseil ne le tolérera pas.

Richard se rassit aussitôt, mais il était évident qu'il était furieux. Il avait le visage rouge et les yeux brillants. Dean était ravi de le voir se faire remettre ainsi à sa place. Il l'avait mérité.

Il tourna ensuite le visage vers Lisa et lui adressa un large sourire. Il réalisa alors qu'il n'avait à aucun moment évoqué le fait qu'il était en couple avec Castiel avec son ancienne petite amie. Mais elle ne semblait pas surprise, ni gênée. Dean se promit alors d'avoir une longue discussion avec elle quand ils seraient seuls. Elle méritait une explication.

\- Messieurs, je m'excuse pour les propos tenus par Richard et je peux vous garantir que ce que vous nous avez révélé sur vous n'interviendra nullement lors de notre décision.

\- J'espère bien, répliqua Gabriel qui semblait tout aussi furieux que son frère.

\- Je vous le promets, assura la femme qui présidait.

Ils invitèrent ensuite plusieurs autres personnes à prendre la parole. On leur posa quelques questions. Aucune ne concernait leur homosexualité. La dernière question fut adressée à Dean et concernait Red. La femme qui l'avait posée semblait inquiète par la présence de son chien. Dean n'était pas surpris et n'était pas non plus en colère. Il comprenait parfaitement que la taille de Red et sa race puissent être une source d'inquiétude. Mais cette femme allait devoir comprendre qu'il ne se débarrasserait pas de son chien. Ils allaient devoir les prendre tous les quatre ou ne pas les prendre du tout.

\- Red est avec moi depuis plusieurs mois maintenant et je peux vous garantir que je le connais parfaitement bien. Il n'est pas dangereux. Bien sûr, si quelqu'un s'en prend à moi ou à mes amis, il n'hésitera pas à me défendre. Mais il n'est pas méchant. Il n'attaquera personne, ici. Et il est un atout non négligeable. Il sait chasser et il sera toujours là pour prendre la défense de celui ou celle avec qui il sera.

\- De surcroît, enchaîna Castiel, prenant ainsi la parole pour la première fois depuis leur arrivée au conseil, Red fait partie de notre famille. Il est hors de question qu'il s'en aille. Si vous exigez qu'on s'en débarrasse, alors nous partirons avec lui.

Dean sourit à Castiel, enchanté de le voir ainsi prendre la défense de son chien. Il savait que Gabriel l'aimait beaucoup mais il n'en était pas entièrement sûr concernant son autre ami. Bien sûr, il était resté avec lui quand il avait été blessé, mais Dean n'avait jamais su si c'était uniquement pour le soutenir lui ou s'il avait réellement été inquiet pour Red. Il avait sa réponse, à présent.

\- Red est un chien adorable, confirma Victor qui avait passé une partie de la matinée en sa compagnie.

Comme il l'avait rapidement expliqué à Dean, il adorait les chiens, en avait toujours eu et il semblait ravi que Red soit là à présent. Il avait tenu à s'occuper de lui pendant que le jeune homme se reposait un peu.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a d'autres questions ? Demanda alors la femme au centre de l'estrade.

Personne ne reprit la parole, confirmant que l'interrogatoire était terminé. Dean ne savait pas vraiment comment ils s'en étaient sortis. Mais ils avaient été honnêtes et ils n'avaient rien à regretter. Les cartes étaient à présent entre les mains des gens présents au conseil. Ils ne pouvaient plus rien faire pour les convaincre.

\- Parfait, alors. Messieurs, vous pouvez disposer. Nous allons discuter ensemble et nous vous donnerons notre réponse d'ici quelques heures.

Dean, Gabriel et Castiel hochèrent la tête aussitôt avant de quitter la salle. Quand ils eurent refermés la porte derrière eux, Gabriel laissa échapper un long soupir de soulagement.

\- C'était pire qu'un entretien d'embauche. Content que ce soit terminé.

\- Ce Richard est un bel enfoiré, commenta Castiel.

\- Oui, mais je ne pense pas que son avis soit écouté, répliqua son frère.

Dean était épuisé. Devoir ainsi s'expliquer et répondre à des dizaines de questions l'avait vidé de toute son énergie. Il avait envie de rentrer se reposer, de se blottir contre Castiel, Red à leurs pieds, et d'oublier tout le reste. Mais il doutait de pouvoir trouver le sommeil tant qu'ils n'auraient pas la réponse du conseil.

\- Lisa est une femme bien, lança alors Castiel, tirant Dean de ses songes.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers lui et le dévisagea une seconde. Il n'était pas tout à fait sûr de ce que son ami entendait par là. Il n'était même pas sûr qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une énième provocation.

\- Ce qu'elle a fait tout à l'heure c'était... je dois reconnaître que ce qu'elle a dit m'a touché, ajouta alors Castiel.

Il semblait sincère. Dean avait la sensation qu'il n'avait aucune arrière-pensée en disant cela. Il choisit donc de hocher la tête.

\- C'est la preuve que ce camp est différent de celui de Gordon. Ici, il y aura des personnes pour nous accepter, des personnes pour prendre la parole en notre nom et peu importe qu'on reste ou non... j'aime l'idée qu'il existe encore des gens comme elle dans ce monde.

Castiel hocha la tête. Gabriel passa alors un bras autour des épaules de son frère.

\- Vous savez quoi, les gars ? Je suis content de voir que vous vous parlez à nouveau. Pendant une seconde, j'ai cru que vous vous faisiez toujours bêtement la tête.

Dean détourna les yeux. Rien n'était réellement réglé entre Castiel et lui. Et même s'ils se reparlaient effectivement, cela ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'ils pouvaient oublier leur dispute. Ils devaient encore prendre le temps de discuter pour mettre les choses à plat.

\- Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde, Gabe, jeta finalement Castiel après quelques secondes de silence.

Dean baissa alors yeux en sentant les doigts de son ami se contracter entre les siens. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il tenait toujours sa main. Il n'avait pas songé à le lâcher une seule seconde. Il aimait pouvoir ainsi assumer ouvertement le fait qu'ils étaient en couple. Il espérait que Castiel se rendait compte de l'importance de ce geste pour lui. Il n'avait jamais été très adepte des démonstrations d'affection publiques. Le simple fait qu'il lui prenne la main devant tout le monde était un énorme pas en avant pour lui.

\- OK, j'ai comme l'impression que j'aurais mieux fait de me taire sur ce coup là et... il est clair que vous avez clairement besoin de discuter tous les deux. Je vais vous laisser tranquille et aller... ailleurs. Soyez sages.

Sur ces mots, il retira son bras des épaules de Castiel et s'éloigna sans attendre. Dean leva les yeux pour le regarder partir. Il n'avait pas forcément envie de se retrouver seul avec Castiel pour le moment et n'était pas encore prêt à discuter avec lui. Il n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont il devait aborder le sujet.

\- Tu veux marcher un peu ? Demanda finalement Castiel.

Dean hocha la tête. Il était hors de question pour lui d'avoir cette conversation juste à la sortie du bâtiment où se trouvait les trois quarts des membres du camp. Il voulait être au calme, quelque part où personne ne risquait de les surprendre. Il n'était pas encore sûr qu'ils parviendraient à s'entendre. Il avait peur que cette conversation finisse de les séparer et ne voulait pas avoir de témoins si cela arrivait.

\- OK, accepta-t-il finalement.

Castiel se mit alors en route, ne lui laissant d'autre choix que de le suivre. Ils se tenaient toujours la main. Et pour quiconque les regardait à cet instant précis, ils donnaient probablement l'image d'un couple soudé. Personne ne pouvait se douter du malaise qui existait entre eux, de tout ce qui risquait de venir gâcher leur belle histoire.

\- Merci d'avoir pris la défense de Red, tout à l'heure, finit par dire Dean en repensant à la façon dont son ami avait défendu son chien.

Castiel sourit sans pour autant le regarder.

\- C'est normal, Dean. Tu sais que je l'aime beaucoup.

\- Je sais oui.

« Mais ce que je voudrais savoir, c'est si tu m'aimes moi » ajouta-t-il mentalement. Bien sûr, il ne le dit pas à voix haute. Parce qu'il avait peur de la réponse. Et parce qu'il n'était pas sûr de savoir laquelle l'effrayait le moins.

\- Dean, il faut qu'on parle, souffla ensuite Castiel.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête à nouveau, conscient qu'il ne pouvait pas obtenir de délai sans prendre le risque d'énerver encore un peu plus Castiel. Il devait prendre son courage à deux mains et se conduire comme un adulte. Il était conscient que cette conversation aurait un impact important sur sa relation avec Castiel et par conséquent, probablement, sur celle avec Gabriel. Mais il ne pouvait pas y échapper. Il refusait de prendre la fuite. C'était ce qu'il avait fait jusque-là et il avait dû se rendre à l'évidence. Cela finirait par le conduire à sa perte. Il allait prendre le problème à bras le corps et assumer les conséquences qui en découleraient comme l'homme de presque trente ans qu'il était désormais. Sam serait probablement fier de lui s'il le voyait. Cette idée lui arracha un sourire triste. Il était peut-être sur le point de perdre quelque chose qui l'avait rendu heureux jusque-là. Mais le fait d'être capable d'y faire face lui donnait l'espoir de pouvoir reprendre sa vie en main pour de bon. C'était le seul point positif de cette histoire, pour le moment.


	33. Nouvelle dispute

**Bonjour,**

 **Voici le 33ème et son titre est suffisamment explicite pour que je n'ai pas à vous dire ce qui vous attend !**

 **Merci de continuer à me lire, m'écrire ...**

 **Et merci comme toujours à Elyrine qui fait un travail génial !**

 **Bonne lecture et à lundi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **So long goodbye de Sum 41**

 **Chapitre 33 : Dispute**

 _« Ne prends jamais de décisions à la hâte, Dean. Tu dois faire des choix réfléchis. Parfois, il est difficile de prendre le temps mais c'est toujours nécessaire. Tu dois peser les pour et les contre et tu dois avant tout envisager toutes les issues de tes choix. Il y aura des conséquences et on doit savoir les assumer ensuite. Mais c'est plus simple de le faire quand on les attend. C'est valable pour tous les choix que tu auras à faire dans l'avenir. Que ce soit te concernant ou concernant quiconque d'autre. Je sais que tu as tendance à te laisser guider par ton instinct et par tes émotions. Tu le nies toujours mais c'est comme ça que tu fonctionnes. Et je sais que parfois, certaines tes décisions ont eu des conséquences dramatiques. Ne refais plus jamais cette erreur. Dans ce nouveau monde, la moindre erreur te sera fatale. Ne sois pas un danger pour toi-même, Dean. Je t'en supplie. »_

 _Journal de Sam Winchester. 5 septembre 2016._

Castiel savait qu'ils devaient parler. Il savait qu'ils ne pourraient pas ignorer plus longtemps leur précédente dispute et tout ce qui en avait découlé depuis. Il estimait avoir été idiot et ne chercherait certainement pas à le nier. Mais il refusait d'assumer l'entière responsabilité de ce qui leur arrivait.

Il était toutefois nécessaire qu'il ne fasse pas d'emblée de reproches à Dean. Il devait prendre le temps de lui expliquer ce qu'il ressentait. De lui faire comprendre pourquoi il était autant inquiet. Il espérait trouver les bons mots pour aider son ami à saisir enfin le cœur du problème. Ils pourraient ensuite travailler ensemble pour le résoudre. S'ils se montraient intelligents et raisonnables tous les deux, il n'y avait aucune raison pour que les choses dégénèrent.

Bien sûr, il allait devoir composer avec ce que Dean pensait, ce qu'il ressentait depuis leur dispute. Il savait que son ami était en colère. C'était évident dans sa façon de se comporter ou dans les regards qu'il lui lançait par moments. Pendant un temps, face au conseil, ils avaient fait front commun. Mais cela n'avait en rien résolu le problème. Face à un ennemi, ils étaient capables de s'unir pour triompher. Mais une fois seuls, ils ne pouvaient plus ignorer qu'une brèche s'était créée entre eux.

Ils ne devaient surtout pas la laisser les séparer. Castiel était au moins sûr d'une chose dans toute cette histoire. Il ne voulait pas perdre Dean. Pas maintenant qu'ils avaient une chance d'être ensemble et en sécurité.

Si tout était relativement clair pour lui, il n'était pas sûr que ce soit également le cas pour son ami. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer et prier pour que les choses se terminent bien. Qu'ils réussissent à surmonter cette épreuve et en ressortent plus unis encore.

Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à trouver un banc non loin d'une petite impasse. C'était l'endroit idéal. Il n'y avait personne à proximité et ils pourraient discuter sans être entendus.

Dean s'assit sur le banc, relâchant finalement la main de Castiel au passage. Ce simple contact lui manqua aussitôt. Il ne dit toutefois rien à ce sujet. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de braquer Dean ou de le pousser à faire quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas faire, juste pour le satisfaire. Ils devaient se montrer honnêtes. Et cela passait tout autant par les gestes que par les mots.

Pendant une seconde, il hésita à s'asseoir à côté de son ami. Il y renonça finalement. Il voulait pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux quand ils discuteraient. Et s'il était assis à côté de lui, ce serait trop simple pour le jeune homme de fuir son regard. Ainsi en face de lui, il ne lui laissait guère d'autre choix que de garder ses yeux rivés sur lui.

Dean ne le déçut pas sur ce point. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux, les lèvres pincées et les sourcils froncés. De toute évidence, il ne voulait pas être le premier à parler. Ou peut-être ne savait-il pas comment entamer la conversation. Castiel était un peu perdu, lui aussi. Mais puisqu'il avait été le déclencheur de toute cette histoire, il estimait devoir prendre ses responsabilités.

Il étudia une seconde le visage de son ami. Il commençait à en connaître les moindres recoins par cœur, après avoir longuement étudié ses traits depuis leur rencontre. Il continuait d'être émerveillé par chaque détail. Par l'épaisseur de ses lèvres, la couleur de ses yeux, son nez droit, sa mâchoire carrée. Par toutes les tâches de rousseurs qui décoraient ses joues. Dean était un homme incroyablement séduisant, il n'y avait pas de doute. Il était également courageux, fort, drôle et intelligent. Mais vulnérable. Fragilisé par la perte de son frère et par son manque flagrant de confiance en. Par toutes les choses négatives qu'il pensait de lui-même depuis son enfance. Il était un paradoxe. Un mystère. Et Castiel était incapable de prédire la réaction qu'il aurait après cette conversation.

Il ne pouvait toutefois pas renoncer. Et puisque rester ainsi silencieux ne les aidait pas, il se décida enfin à prendre la parole.

\- Je sais que j'ai été un idiot. Je ne le nie pas et je comprends que tu sois en colère.

Reconnaître ainsi ses torts lui semblait être la meilleure façon de commencer leur conversation. C'était faire un premier pas en avant en direction de son ami. Il voulait prouver à Dean qu'il allait faire preuve de bonne volonté. Il espérait que ce dernier en ferait autant.

\- J'ai eu tort de me montrer aussi dur avec Dylan. Je sais qu'il ne le méritait pas.

\- Il pense que tu le détestes, déclara alors Dean.

Castiel supposait que c'était logique. Et il le regrettait, honnêtement. Il n'avait eu à aucun moment envie de faire de la peine à Dylan, ou même de lui faire peur. Il l'avait simplement vu comme une menace. Pas directement, pas parce qu'il avait peur qu'il lui vole Dean. Mais parce que sa gentillesse allait probablement conduire le jeune homme à rester. Et qu'en restant, il finirait par ne plus vouloir de lui. Dylan avait été la victime malheureuse d'une jalousie et d'une crainte dont il n'était même pas la source directe.

\- Je ne le déteste pas. Et je le lui dirai. Je m'excuserai même parce que j'estime que je le lui dois. Mais pour le moment, c'est avec toi que je veux parler.

\- Pour me dire quoi ? Demanda Dean aussitôt.

Il ne semblait pas encore véritablement ouvert à la conversation. Il semblait uniquement attendre d'avoir un signe pour parler à son tour. Pour s'ouvrir à Castiel et lui avouer enfin ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il ne le ferait pas sans avoir la preuve que Castiel était prêt à dire ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre. Le problème était sans nul doute que ce dernier n'était pas entièrement sûr de ce dont il s'agissait.

\- Pour te dire que je suis désolé... pour te dire que je regrette. Mais aussi pour te dire que j'estime avoir eu en partie raison. Tu ne m'as donné... jusque-là, tu ne m'as donné aucune certitude sur ce que tu ressens et ce que tu attends de moi.

Dean secoua la tête, brisant pour une seconde le contact visuel dont ils avaient pourtant tellement besoin.

\- Tu te fous de moi, j'espère ? Cas... je t'ai tout donné. J'ai accepté de renoncer à tout ce à quoi je m'accrochais depuis la mort de mon frère... et je l'ai fait uniquement pour toi. Parce que tu en avais besoin et parce que j'avais confiance en toi... que veux-tu que je te donne de plus ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi, exactement ?

C'était une bonne question. Castiel savait bien que Dean avait fait des efforts, et sans doute se montrait-il trop exigent envers le jeune homme. Peut-être devait-il lui donner un peu de lest. Mais il continuait de penser qu'il avait besoin de plus. D'une confirmation qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en ce qu'il y avait entre son ami et lui. Peut-être tout simplement que Dean mette enfin des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait.

\- Je sais ce que tu as fait, Dean. Je sais que ça n'a pas été simple pour toi. Et je sais que tu as toujours été sincère avec moi, mais tu... parfois, j'ai l'impression que tu ne t'impliques pas entièrement dans cette histoire. Que tu continues à mettre de la distance entre nous pour ne pas avoir à me faire de promesses. Parce que tu n'es pas sûr de toi, pas sûr de nous. Et ça me tue.

\- Tu es injuste, Cas. Tu es injuste avec moi et j'estime ne pas le mériter. Ce que j'ai fait pour toi, c'était... prends quelques secondes pour te mettre à ma place. Je n'avais jamais réussi à accepter le fait que je pouvais être attiré par les hommes autant et peut-être même plus que par les femmes. Je l'ai accepté avec toi. Je t'ai donné ce que je n'aurais jamais pensé donner à un autre homme un jour. Si ce n'est pas une preuve que je veux que cela fonctionne, alors je ne vois pas quoi te donner de plus.

Castiel soupira longuement puis attendit que Dean le regarde à nouveau dans les yeux avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Rien ne me garantit que ce n'est pas uniquement de la curiosité... que tu ne finiras pas par réaliser que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux vraiment et... pendant que tu te cherches, je suis en train de tomber amoureux de toi... si tu devais me repousser au terme de ta réflexion, alors je ne suis pas sûr que je pourrais me relever.

Dean se passa une main sur le visage avant de soupirer à son tour.

\- Mais c'est ton problème... pas le mien. Tes doutes, tes inquiétudes et tes questions... ils ne viennent que de toi. Et tu ne peux pas m'en faire le reproche quand je n'en suis pas la cause... parce qu'il est là, le problème, Cas, et tu refuses clairement de le voir. C'est toi la source de tous ces sentiments... c'est _ton_ manque de confiance en toi et en les autres, c'est _ta_ peur d'être abandonné et trahi. Je veux être avec toi mais je ne pourrais pas te guérir. Je ne pourrais pas faire plus que ce que je te donne déjà. Alors sois tu acceptes que cela suffise, soit les choses ne pourront jamais s'arranger.

Cela sonnait comme un ultimatum. Comme une menace à peine déguisée. Et cela mettait Castiel totalement hors de lui. Il voulait avoir une discussion avec Dean. Il avait toutefois la sensation que son ami attendait uniquement des excuses et des promesses. Il ne ferait aucun effort de son côté. Ce n'était pas acceptable.

\- Alors quoi ? A tes yeux, je suis le seul responsable ? Tu n'as rien à te reprocher ?

\- Je n'ai rien fait de mal, Castiel.

Le fait qu'il en revienne au prénom entier du jeune homme n'était définitivement bon signe. Mais Castiel se retint de le lui signaler.

\- Je n'ai rien fait pour mériter que tu n'aies pas confiance en moi.

\- Tu n'as rien fait non plus pour que j'aie confiance en toi !

Dean fronça alors les sourcils, visiblement choqué par ce qu'il entendait. Et sans doute que les propos de Castiel avaient été trop extrêmes. Mais sur le fond, il le pensait sincèrement. Dean ne lui avait donné aucune preuve et ne lui avait rien promis. Mais il en avait besoin. Parce qu'il avait peur. Il était terrifié à l'idée de le perdre et de ne rien pouvoir faire pour le retenir.

\- Accepter d'être avec toi... de former un couple avec toi ne constitue pas une preuve suffisante ? Accepter de te parler de mon frère quand j'avais été incapable de le faire avant toi n'en est pas une non plus ? Castiel, je t'ai tout dit de moi. Je t'ai ouvert mon cœur et tu me demandes plus, mais je... je ne vois pas quoi faire pour te donner satisfaction.

\- Dean, est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

Ce n'était pas forcément la question qu'il avait voulu poser. Mais c'était la première qui lui venait à l'esprit. Il savait que la réponse était importante, et pas seulement pour lui. Elle l'était aussi pour Dean. Pour leur avenir. Pour l'issue de cette conversation. Il n'exigeait pas du jeune homme qu'il lui déclare son amour, il voulait juste la certitude qu'il finirait par développer de tels sentiments pour lui. Il voulait savoir que leur histoire allait les mener quelque part.

\- Et toi ? Répondit alors Dean.

Castiel haussa les épaules.

\- Pas encore, mais je tiens énormément à toi et je sais que je finirais par t'aimer de tout mon cœur. Est-ce que tu peux en dire autant ?

\- Si je te réponds oui, est-ce que ça changera quelque chose à ce que tu penses de moi ?

\- Si tu es sincère? Sûrement, oui... j'aurais l'impression que notre histoire n'a pas atteint son apogée et qu'elle continue à évoluer.

Dean baissa les yeux sur ses pieds et prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir. Castiel les lui accorda sans hésiter une seconde. La réponse du jeune homme était capitale pour leur avenir. Il avait besoin que son ami soit totalement sincère et honnête. Il ne voulait pas le voir mentir juste pour lui faire plaisir.

\- Oui, souffla finalement le jeune homme avant de relever la tête.

Il observa longuement Castiel et hocha la tête.

\- Oui, je suis convaincu que je finirais par t'aimer comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne avant toi. Et je sais que je tiens énormément à toi. Mais le problème, Castiel, c'est que ça ne change rien. Ça ne règle rien.

Castiel ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Dean leva la main dans sa direction pour lui signifier qu'il n'en avait pas fini.

\- Ça ne règle rien parce que tu continueras à ne pas avoir confiance en moi. Et je pourrais accepter que tu aies des doutes sur notre histoire, que tu te poses des questions sur mes sentiments ou sur les tiens. Je pourrais comprendre que tu n'aies pas confiance en Lisa : tu ne la connais pas et tu pourrais tout à fait penser qu'elle tentera de me récupérer. Mais ce que je n'accepte pas, c'est que tu puisses penser que je serais capable de céder à ses avances. Que je serais capable de te faire du mal sciemment et... c'est ton problème de confiance en moi que je ne peux pas accepter.

\- J'ai confiance en toi, protesta Castiel aussitôt.

Mais il savait que ce n'était pas entièrement vrai. Il savait qu'il y avait une part de mensonge dans ce qu'il disait. Il n'avait pas entièrement confiance en son ami. Il était prêt à remettre sa vie entre ses mains et il savait que Dean ferait toujours en sorte de le protéger de ce monde dans lequel ils vivaient. Mais il n'avait pas confiance en lui en ce qui concernait leur relation. Et Dean avait raison. C'était là tout le problème.

\- Pas suffisamment, répliqua Dean en souriant tristement.

Il semblait résigné. Et c'était ce qu'il y avait de pire. Car s'il n'envisageait pas une solution à leur problème, c'était qu'il était prêt à mettre un terme à leur histoire. Castiel, de son côté, avait envie de se battre. Il n'était pas encore prêt à baisser les bras.

\- Dean, tu n'as peut-être aucune expérience dans le domaine des relations amoureuses, mais il est normal d'avoir des doutes, de se poser des questions, d'être jaloux et de manquer de confiance au début. C'est quand on réussit à surmonter ces épreuves qu'on sait que notre histoire a des chances de fonctionner.

Castiel n'avait jamais réellement été en couple non plus. Mais il savait que c'était vrai. Il savait qu'il était totalement impossible d'avoir totalement confiance en l'autre au tout début. Il fallait apprendre à le connaître avant de pouvoir oublier ses doutes. Et ils n'en étaient pas encore là. C'était justement pour ça qu'il était important pour eux de parler calmement pour chercher des solutions.

\- Donc une nouvelle fois, tu penses que tout est de ma faute. Que c'est moi qui ne comprend pas et qui me trompe.

Castiel secoua la tête. Il était agacé que Dean s'obstine à tourner chaque chose qu'il disait dans le sens qui l'arrangeait le mieux. Il ne faisait aucun effort et Castiel était fatigué d'être le seul à travailler dans le bon sens.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je dis et ce n'est pas ce que je pense. J'ai reconnu mes torts. J'ai reconnu mes erreurs et je me suis excusé. C'est toi qui refuse de voir ta part de responsabilité dans cette histoire. C'est toi qui porte des accusations. Qu'est-ce que tu cherches, Dean ? Tu veux me convaincre qu'on doit arrêter ? Si c'est que tu veux, alors dis-le moi clairement parce que je refuse de perdre du temps avec toi si tout ceci est sans espoir.

Dean se passa la langue sur les lèvres avant de se frotter la bouche du revers de la main. Il était évident que ses gestes trahissaient sa nervosité.

\- Si je voulais tout arrêter, je n'aurais sans doute pas accepter de venir te parler.

\- Alors parle-moi ! Dis-moi les choses et arrête de tourner autour du pot comme tu le fais depuis le début !

Castiel avait de plus en plus de mal à garder son calme. Il savait qu'il avait tort de s'emporter. Il ne ferait qu'énerver Dean et le braquer un peu plus encore. Il aurait dû agir avec plus de calme et de façon plus réfléchie. Mais il en était incapable. Devant le refus de Dean à lui dire clairement ce qui se passait dans sa tête, il ne réussissait plus à garder le contrôle sur ce qu'il ressentait.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit tout ce que j'avais à te dire, Castiel. Je t'ai dit ce qui me posait problème. A toi de voir si tu es capable de travailler là-dessus ou non. Je ne vois pas ce que je peux te dire de plus.

\- Tu te contentes de me faire des reproches et de m'accuser de tous les maux mais tu ne proposes aucune solution. Tu me pointes du doigt et tu attends patiemment que j'accomplisse un miracle. Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'une relation fonctionne.

\- Sans doute que je le saurais si j'avais un peu plus d'expérience en la matière, n'est-ce pas ?

Castiel ricana alors en secouant la tête. Dean venait de lui renvoyer ses propres mots à la figure et il n'en revenait pas de la méchanceté qu'il décelait dans ses propos et dans son ton. Il avait l'impression de découvrir une autre facette du jeune homme. Une facette qu'il ne connaissait pas et qu'il doutait de pouvoir apprendre à aimer.

\- OK, Dean, tu sais quoi ? Je crois qu'il est inutile de continuer à discuter avec toi. Il est évident que tu n'en as pas envie et je ne vais pas continuer à perdre mon temps bêtement.

Castiel fit alors volte-face pour s'éloigner mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire le moindre pas en avant. Dean l'attrapa par le bras et le força à se retourner pour lui faire face à nouveau. Il avait le regard brillant et le souffle court et semblait à la fois inquiet et fou de rage. A cet instant précis, Castiel était incapable de dire ce qu'il allait faire. Il semblait prêt à pleurer, mais également prêt à lui coller son poing dans la figure.

\- Non, je refuse que tu partes, déclara Dean fermement.

\- Ah oui, et pourquoi ?

\- Parce que ça ferait de moi le méchant de l'histoire et que je le refuse. Tu voulais que je te dise ce que je pense, je l'ai fait. Tu voulais que je sois sincère, je l'ai été. Et pourtant, cela ne te suffit pas. Et je suis perdu, Castiel. Je suis totalement perdu. Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour arranger les choses. Je ne comprends pas ce que tu attends de moi. Tu penses que c'est facile pour moi ? Tu crois que c'est ce que je veux ?

Castiel secoua la tête mais ne dit rien. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, de toute façon. Dean venait de dire des choses cruciales. Ce n'était une nouvelle fois pas ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre, mais il avait tout de même envie de croire qu'elles représentaient un espoir de tout arranger. Un espoir de trouver une solution. Il avait envie de s'y raccrocher de toutes ses forces.

\- Dis-moi ce que tu veux, Dean. Dis-le moi clairement. C'est tout ce que je veux entendre, tout ce que je te demande.

Dean le regarda une seconde dans les yeux avant de se mordiller la lèvre inférieure. Il cherchait ses mots. Castiel savait que cette conversation était aussi importante pour lui.

\- Ce que je veux, c'est que ça marche et que tu me fasses confiance. Ce que je veux, c'est que tu ne doutes plus de moi... que tu acceptes enfin l'idée que je puisse être sérieux. Ce que je veux, c'est... ce que je veux, c'est être heureux à nouveau.

Castiel sentit sa gorge se nouer devant ce qui était une déclaration incroyable. Bien sûr, elle n'effaçait pas tous les autres mots échangés et elle n'effaçait pas non plus les craintes qu'il avait de voir son ami le laisser tomber. Mais elle était belle et honnête. Et exactement ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre à cet instant précis.

\- C'est ce que je veux aussi, souffla-t-il en venant coller son front contre celui de Dean.

Le jeune homme le laissa faire une seconde avant de reculer d'un pas. Il semblait nerveux et toujours en colère.

\- Alors prouve-le moi. Fais-moi confiance. Dis-moi que tu arrêteras de douter de moi en permanence.

\- Comment pourrais-je te le prouver ?

Castiel était prêt à faire des efforts. Il avait envie d'en faire. Il était conscient qu'à force de rester buté, il allait perdre une des choses les plus incroyables qu'il lui ait été donné le chance de vivre. Dean était son salut dans un monde où plus rien ne lui apportait réellement de joie. Où il n'avait plus que son frère pour lui donner la force d'aller de l'avant. Il voulait que ça fonctionne. Et il était évident que pour cela, il allait devoir travailler sur lui-même.

\- Le fait que tu me poses la question n'est pas bon signe. Je... je ne sais pas, Cas. Je n'ai pas les réponses à tout. Je crois qu'on a peut-être besoin d'un peu de temps pour réfléchir. Peut-être qu'il serait préférable qu'on prenne nos distances le temps de décider de ce qu'on veut tous les deux.

Cela sonnait comme une rupture et Castiel ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Il refusait que Dean baisse les bras. Il était prêt à faire des efforts mais il avait besoin que son ami en fasse aussi de son côté. Il ne semblait pas avoir envie de se battre. Il ne semblait pas aussi déterminé que lui.

\- Alors quoi, on se sépare ? C'est ça, ta solution ?

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, Cas.

\- Ça y ressemble drôlement, pourtant.

Dean recula d'un nouveau pas, visiblement choqué par ce qu'il entendait.

\- Dean, tu viens de me dire que tu voulais que les choses fonctionnent entre nous mais tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir envie de faire en sorte que cela marche. Tu me repousses et tu baisses les bras à la première difficulté. Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça fonctionne. Si on veut régler ce problème, on doit se battre ensemble.

Castiel était convaincu que s'ils se séparaient – et même s'ils se juraient que ce n'était que temporaire – ils ne se remettraient plus ensemble. Ce serait la fin. Il ne voyait pas d'autre issue. Et Dean ne pouvait pas l'ignorer non plus. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'une séparation temporaire était envisageable pour eux alors que leur relation était aussi récente.

\- Je veux me battre, mais je veux aussi... j'ai besoin de respirer. J'ai besoin de reprendre mes esprits et je ne pourrai pas le faire si on continue à passer tout notre temps ensemble. C'était différent quand on était seuls sur la route, mais à présent qu'on est ici... c'est peut-être notre chance, Cas. C'est peut-être la solution.

\- Tu dis ça parce que tu as retrouvé Lisa, n'est-ce pas ?

Dean secoua la tête.

\- Ne recommence pas, jeta-t-il ensuite.

Mais pour Castiel, c'était évident. Son ami n'aurait jamais demandé à prendre ses distances s'il n'avait pas retrouvé son ancienne petite amie. Il était étonnant de voir que ses doutes avaient fait surface au même moment. Il n'aurait jamais remis leur histoire en question si Lisa n'était pas de retour dans sa vie. C'était la preuve que cela le troublait. Et la confirmation de tout ce que Castiel avait pensé jusque là.

\- Tu dois admettre que c'est une drôle de coïncidence, quand même. Jusque-là, tu ne te posais aucune question et tu retrouves Lisa... tu retrouves la seule femme avec qui tu as vécu quelque chose de sérieux... et brusquement, tu remets tout en cause. N'importe qui se poserait la même question, à ma place.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir avec elle, ne sois pas idiot. C'est ta réaction qui m'a amené à me poser des questions. C'est ta façon de m'accuser de tout et de rien sans raison.

\- Donc tout est de ma faute.

\- Cette conversation tourne en rond, déclara alors Dean en croisant ses bras sur son torse.

Il n'avait pas tort. Ils ne faisaient que répéter sans cesse la même chose. Ils n'avançaient pas et Castiel ne voyait pas comment ils le pourraient, maintenant. Il se sentait pris au piège. Il se sentait perdu.

\- Je suppose que tu as raison au moins sur ce point. Et puisque je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de te laisser faire, je vais... je vais aller voir ailleurs.

\- Je vais demander à Dylan de me donner une chambre. Je pense que ce serait préférable pour nous deux, pour le moment.

\- Comme tu veux, Dean.

Castiel avait réellement le sensation que le monde s'écroulait à nouveau autour de lui. Il avait presque envie que le sol s'effondre sous ses pieds et l'engloutisse enfin. Il ne voulait plus rien ressentir. Il ne voulait plus penser. Il voulait juste oublier jusqu'à l'existence du jeune homme. Mais il savait bien que ce n'était pas possible.

\- Castiel, ce n'est pas définitif. Je peux te promettre que ce n'est pas la fin. Juste une pause.

Castiel ne put s'empêcher de ricaner tristement. C'était ridicule et il était étonné que Dean n'en soit visiblement pas conscient.

\- Si tu le dis.

Il avait envie de partir mais il était comme statufié. Son cerveau ne parvenait pas à commander à ses jambes de bouger. Il ne faisait que lui rappeler encore et encore que Dean était en train de le laisser tomber, qu'il avait eu raison de s'inquiéter. Qu'il l'avait vu venir et qu'il avait été bête de penser qu'il existait une solution. Il avait envie de pleurer, de crier ou de coller son poing dans la figure de Dean. Il avait envie de l'embrasser, aussi. De le serrer dans ses bras jusqu'à lui faire oublier cette idée stupide. Mais il ne faisait rien d'autre que de le regarder bêtement en attendant que le couperet tombe pour de bon.

\- Écoute, Dylan m'a proposé de partir en reconnaissance avec lui. Si le conseil ne nous met pas à la porte, je partirais avec lui. C'est l'histoire de quelques jours. De toute évidence, le camp manque de nourriture et... j'ai envie de les aider. On reparlera de tout ça à mon retour, d'accord ?

Castiel aurait dû hocher la tête et ne rien dire. Mais ce que Dean venait de lui révéler le choquait. Son ami avait pris la décision de partir avec Dylan, de prendre des risques et de mettre sa vie en danger sans même lui en parler au préalable. Bien sûr, il était parfaitement en droit de prendre ses propres décisions. Personne n'avait le droit de lui dire ce qu'il pouvait faire ou non. Mais au moment où il l'avait fait, ils étaient encore ensemble. Et il estimait qu'il aurait mérité d'être mis au courant avant.

\- Depuis quand tu le sais ? Demanda-t-il alors. Quand as-tu pris cette décision ?

Dean haussa les épaules.

\- Juste avant le conseil.

\- Oh, juste avant... juste... tu n'as pensé m'en parler avant de prendre ta décision ? Tu ne pensais pas que je pourrais avoir mon mot à dire dans cette histoire ? On était encore ensemble à ce moment-là, non ?

Dean fronça alors les sourcils. Castiel soutint son regard malgré la colère évidente qu'il lisait dans ses yeux, qu'il devinait dans la façon dont tout son visage s'était brusquement fermé.

\- Non, Castiel, tu n'avais pas ton mot à dire. Parce que c'est ma vie et que j'ai le droit d'en faire ce que je veux. Je suis un grand garçon et je suis parfaitement capable de prendre mes propres décisions. Je n'ai pas à te demander la permission... qu'on soit ensemble ou non.

\- C'est là tout le problème, Dean. Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande. Je sais bien que je n'avais pas à te donner la permission de faire quoi que ce soit. Tu es libre. Mais c'est une information que tu aurais dû partager avec les gens à qui tu tiens. Si je ne t'avais pas conduit ici pour parler, est-ce que tu aurais pris la peine de me le dire avant le dernier moment ?

Dean ne répondit rien et Castiel sut alors que le jeune homme n'aurait probablement rien dit avant de quitter le camp. C'était la preuve qu'il avait décidé bien avant de lui en parler qu'il était temps pour eux de prendre leurs distances.

\- Tu étais impatient de partir, hein ? Tu voulais me fuir, et je suppose que c'était l'opportunité idéale ! La parfaite excuse ! J'en reviens pas... et dire que je pensais bêtement que les choses pouvaient s'arranger. Tu as dû me trouver idiot, non ?

Dean fit un pas en direction de Castiel et le toisa du regard. Il semblait avoir des difficultés à contenir la rage qui le consumait de l'intérieur. Et pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, Castiel ne put s'empêcher d'avoir peur de lui. Peur de ce dont il était capable maintenant qu'il était furieux contre lui.

\- Va te faire foutre, Castiel, jeta alors Dean.

\- C'est une remarque constructive, répliqua aussitôt celui-ci.

\- C'est tout aussi constructif que tout ce que tu m'as dit jusque là.

Castiel serra les poings et les dents. Il aurait probablement été plus raisonnable de partir et de mettre un terme à cette dispute avant qu'elle ne dégénère pour de bon. Mais une nouvelle fois, il était incapable de bouger. Il n'était même plus sûr d'en avoir envie. Il refusait de se laisser attaquer sans répondre. Il était prêt à se battre avec Dean. Il n'allait certainement pas le laisser gagner.

\- Je ne laisserai jamais personne contrôler ma vie et me dire ce que je dois faire. J'ai vécu des années avec un père qui pensait qu'il en avait le droit. J'ai fini par me défaire de son emprise et je ne vais certainement pas te laisser prendre sa place. Je suis adulte et indépendant. Peu importe ce qu'il y a entre nous, peu importe ce que nous sommes l'un pour l'autre, ça ne change en rien le fait que je suis un individu à part entière et certainement pas la moitié d'un tout. Tu peux expliquer ma décision comme bon te semble. Tu peux t'en servir pour faire de moi le méchant de l'histoire ou pour confirmer tout ce que tu pensais jusque-là. Ça ne m'atteint pas parce que je sais que c'est faux. Je ne voulais pas te fuir. Je voulais me rendre utile. Je voulais prouver que j'avais quelque chose à apporter à ces gens.

\- Il n'y a plus rien entre nous Dean, rétorqua Castiel qui n'avait retenu que cette petite phrase dans le long monologue de son ami.

Le reste n'avait aucune importance à ses yeux. Il ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'en débattre encore et encore. Il ne changerait pas d'avis et Dean semblait également déterminé à camper sur ses positions. Ils perdaient leur temps. Mais il avait tout de même besoin de faire cette petite rectification avant de mettre un terme à leur conversation.

\- Il n'y a rien entre nous. Il n'y a peut-être jamais rien eu, d'ailleurs. Je suppose qu'on a commis une erreur en pensant que cette histoire avait une chance. Qu'on pouvait réussir ensemble. Il est clair maintenant qu'on n'attendait pas la même chose de cette relation. Alors tu as raison... il est préférable de tout arrêter maintenant.

Dean hocha la tête, confirmant que sur ce point au moins ils étaient visiblement du même avis. Malgré lui, Castiel ne put s'empêcher d'être déçu. Il aurait aimé que le jeune homme proteste. Qu'il lui dise qu'il se trompait et qu'il y avait bel et bien eu quelque chose de vrai entre eux. Mais il n'était pas réellement surpris que ce ne soit pas le cas.

\- Je vais aller retrouver Gabriel et te laisser faire... ce que tu as à faire.

\- Je vais aller voir Dylan et lui dire qu'on peut partir dès qu'il est prêt. Je demanderai une nouvelle chambre quand on sera de retour.

De toute évidence, leur séparation n'était plus « temporaire ». Le mensonge n'avait pas vécu bien longtemps. Dean venait d'entériner la chose. Il venait de lui dire clairement qu'il n'y avait plus aucun espoir. C'était sans doute mieux ainsi. Castiel ne voulait pas se faire d'illusions. Il préférait nettement savoir exactement sur quel pied danser afin de pouvoir aller de l'avant.

\- Parfait, alors, conclut-il finalement.

Il regarda Dean hocher la tête à nouveau. Puis, quand le jeune homme sembla sur le point de s'éloigner de lui, il l'appela pour le forcer à le regarder à nouveau.

\- Dean, attends ! Je sais que... je sais que je ne suis sans doute pas la personne que tu préfères en ce moment et je dois reconnaître que je suis moi aussi très en colère contre toi, mais... ça ne m'empêchera pas de m'inquiéter pour toi quand tu seras dehors, alors... sois prudent, s'il te plaît. Ne te fais pas tuer.

Pendant une seconde, il crut que Dean allait ignorer ce qu'il venait de dire, qu'il se contenterait de lui tourner le dos et de faire comme s'il n'avait rien entendu ou comme si ses propos ne comptaient pas. Mais après un moment durant lequel il ne réagit pas, il finit par sourire à Castiel. Ce n'était pas un de ces sourires qui faisait apparaître les petites rides aux coins de ses yeux. Ce n'était pas réellement un sourire joyeux ou encourageant. Mais c'était toujours mieux que rien.

\- Red sera avec moi. Tu sais qu'il ne laissera rien m'arriver. Tant qu'il est avec moi, je suis invincible, plaisanta finalement Dean.

Castiel avait confiance en Red pour veiller sur son maître. Il était prêt à tout pour voler à son secours, ils en avaient eu la preuve quand Dean avait été attaqué par Gordon. Mais cela n'empêcherait pas Castiel de s'inquiéter. Il était en colère contre le jeune homme. Il le détestait même un peu, à cet instant précis. Mais il savait que sa mort serait un coup dur qu'il ne pourrait pas surmonter. Il s'en voudrait sans doute, d'ailleurs. Car il restait convaincu que la volonté de son ami de quitter le camp temporairement découlait essentiellement de leur situation. De leurs échanges et de leur dispute. Si Dean mourait durant cette expédition, il ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner.

\- Peut-être mais ça ne doit pas te dispenser d'être vigilant. On ne sait pas ce que Dylan vaut à l'extérieur et je ne dis pas qu'il n'est pas parfaitement capable de se défendre... mais je veux juste que tu gardes cela en tête. Je veux que tu reviennes. Je... je pense que tu manquerais beaucoup à Gabriel si tu... enfin, s'il ne te revoyait pas.

\- Je pense que Gabriel n'aura pas très envie de me revoir après... enfin, après tout ça. Mais je te promets d'être prudent.

\- C'est tout ce que je te demande.

Dean lui adressa un dernier sourire avant de s'éloigner finalement de lui. Castiel le regarda partir avant de détourner les yeux. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il existait une infime possibilité pour qu'il ne revoie plus jamais le jeune homme. Non. Dean était suffisamment fort pour survivre à cette expédition et il allait revenir. Bien sûr, cela n'arrangerait rien entre eux. Leur relation était morte et enterrée. Et Castiel allait devoir l'accepter.

Il soupira longuement. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire, à présent. Il n'avait pas envie de parler avec qui que ce soit. Il voulait être seul. Mais il n'était pas sûr que ce soit une bonne chose. Sans personne pour le distraire, il allait rapidement être envahi par le chagrin qu'il pouvait déjà sentir monter en lui.

Il avait besoin de Gabriel. Même s'il n'était pas sûr d'être capable de mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait, il avait besoin de son grand frère. Il était le seul à pouvoir lui apporter le réconfort dont il avait besoin. Le seul qui pourrait comprendre ce qu'il ressentait.

Castiel ne perdit pas une seconde de plus et se mit en quête de son frère. Il le trouva quelques minutes plus tard, remontant l'axe principal du camp, les mains dans les poches. Il était heureusement seul.

Castiel parcourut la distance qui les séparait en courant. Il vit la surprise puis l'inquiétude sur le visage de son frère au moment où il arrivait à sa hauteur. Il ne lui dit toutefois rien. Il se contenta de se jeter dans ses bras et d'enfouir son visage dans son cou. Gabriel représentait à présent sa seule planche de salut. Il avait besoin que son grand frère lui assure que tout finirait par s'arranger. Que son chagrin n'était que temporaire et qu'il avait raison de croire qu'il finirait par le surmonter.

\- Cassie, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda finalement Gabriel après quelques secondes.

Castiel aurait aimé être capable de lui dire clairement ce qui s'était passé entre Dean et lui. Il aurait aimé avoir les mots pour lui faire comprendre à quel point il était triste, à quel point il se sentait trahi et blessé. Mais il en était incapable. Il ne parvint qu'à prononcer un seul mot. Celui qui résumait tout, en fin de compte.

\- Dean.

Gabriel sembla alors comprendre. Il savait que son frère et lui étaient partis s'isoler pour discuter ensemble de l'avenir de leur relation. Il n'était pas difficile pour lui d'en tirer les causes de son état actuel.

\- Je vais le tuer, assura Gabriel en serrant un peu plus fortement Castiel contre lui.

Castiel secoua la tête dans son cou. Il n'avait pas besoin que son frère défende ainsi son honneur. Il ne voulait pas qu'il s'en prenne à Dean. Peu importait ce que le jeune homme avait fait ou dit et peu importait ce qui était arrivé entre eux. Gabriel n'avait pas à s'en mêler. Cela ne le concernait pas. Castiel avait juste besoin de son soutien et de son amour. Il avait besoin de son grand frère comme il avait eu besoin de lui le jour où leurs parents étaient morts.

\- Cassie, je... je suis désolé. J'aurais dû... j'aurais dû le voir venir et... j'aurais dû faire quelque chose, ajouta ensuite Gabriel d'une voix tremblante.

Castiel secoua à nouveau la tête dans son cou. Il n'en voulait pas à son frère. Il n'était absolument pas en colère contre lui. Et peut-être qu'avec le temps, il finirait également par ne plus en vouloir à Dean. Peut-être finirait-il par se rendre compte qu'ils avaient eu tort tous les deux. Qu'ils avaient fait fasse route depuis le début et qu'ils n'y avait aucune chance que les choses fonctionnent entre eux. Et peut-être pourraient-il redevenir amis ensuite. Castiel l'espérait, même s'il était clairement trop tôt pour l'imaginer. Il allait devoir commencer par accepter que le jeune homme et lui n'étaient plus ensemble. Il allait devoir le regarder séparer leurs affaires et s'installer dans une chambre à lui. Il allait devoir digérer la nouvelle. Puis, quand le chagrin ne serait plus aussi intense, il allait devoir se relever et reprendre sa marche en avant. Il voulait croire qu'il en était capable. Qu'il en avait la force.

Cependant, pour le moment, ce n'était clairement pas à l'ordre du jour. Pour le moment, il avait juste envie de rester blotti dans les bras de son grand frère. De la seule personne au monde qu'il savait incapable de l'abandonner. Il avait envie de se raccrocher de toutes ses forces à cette certitude et la laisser lui donner espoir. Lui redonner de la force, du courage. Et lui laisser atténuer quelque peu la douleur qu'il ressentait et qu'il refusait de laisser gagner.


	34. Mission

**Bonjour,**

 **Voici le 34ème chapitre. On approche de la réconciliation Dean / Castiel. Mais pour le moment, Dean doit comprendre que la vie ne tient qu'à un fil et qu'il a tort de perdre du temps ...**

 **Merci de m'écrire, de me lire et merci à Elyrine qui continue de corriger ce travail.**

 **Bonne lecture et à jeudi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **Boulevard of Broken Dreams de Green Day**

 **Chapitre 34 : Mission**

 _« Le proverbe dit « Prudence est mère de sûreté ». Ça n'a jamais été aussi vrai que dans ce nouveau monde dans lequel nous sommes contraints de vivre. Dean, je sais que tu détestes quand je te le dis. Mais tu as besoin de l'entendre. Tu dois faire preuve de vigilance et de prudence. Chacune de tes décisions doit être réfléchie et mûrie avant que tu ne te lances. Je sais que ce n'est pas ton genre, et que c'est probablement contre nature pour toi. Mais ça n'en est pas moins vrai. J'ai besoin que tu le lises à travers ce journal, que tu le relises à chaque fois que ce sera nécessaire. Parce qu'en continuant dans cette voie, tu finiras par te faire tuer. Tu finiras par commettre une erreur et ce sera celle de trop. Ne sois pas stupide, Dean. Ne sois pas impatient. Prends le temps de réfléchir avant de foncer tête baissée. Tu es plus intelligent que tu ne le penses. Et si tu acceptais enfin de mettre cette intelligence à profit, tu pourrais devenir le leader que ce monde attend. Celui qui le remettra en ordre. J'en suis convaincu. Je veux que tu le sois aussi avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »_

 _Journal de Sam Winchester. 18 septembre 2016._

Dean était furieux, triste et frustré. Il savait que ses émotions l'aveuglaient et qu'il était dangereux pour lui de suivre Dylan à l'extérieur sans avoir pris le temps de mettre un peu d'ordre dans ce qu'il ressentait.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il était dans un état similaire. Et à chaque fois, cela l'avait conduit à commettre des erreurs. Quand le monde n'était pas encore envahi par les contaminés, ce n'était jamais très grave. Cela l'avait conduit à hurler après des gens qui ne le méritaient pas et une fois à l'hôpital après avoir engagé une bagarre dans un bar contre un groupe de quatre hommes qui avaient ennuyé une jeune étudiante. Il s'en était sorti avec deux côtes cassée et une coupure légère au-dessus du sourcil gauche. Sam lui avait alors reproché en l'apprenant de ne pas avoir été capable de retrouver un semblant de calme avant d'entrer en action. Dean avait refusé d'entendre ses conseils.

Dans le monde dans lequel ils vivaient à présent, c'était une toute autre histoire. Se laisser ainsi envahir par ses émotions et les laisser guider ses décisions risquait de le conduire à sa perte. Il se mettait en danger et, pire encore, il mettait Dylan en danger. Il aurait dû renoncer, ou demander à son compagnon de repousser le moment de leur départ.

Mais il avait besoin de sortir, de quitter le camp, de mettre de la distance entre Castiel et lui. Leur dispute avait été violente et leur rupture avait semblé bien trop définitive pour qu'il puisse la penser temporaire.

Il était en colère et déçu. Il avait conscience d'avoir perdu quelque chose de bien. Quelque chose qui aurait pu le rendre heureux. Il avait la sensation que tout s'effondrait autour de lui. Un peu comme à la mort de Sam, il ne voyait plus aucune issue. Et il ne pouvait pas rester proche de Castiel sans perdre complètement la tête. Il estimait avoir eu raison de dire ce qu'il avait dit à son ami. Il continuait de penser que Castiel avait tort et qu'il s'était montré injuste envers lui. Il ne voulait pas s'excuser et il ne voulait pas lui pardonner. Du moins, pas pour le moment.

Il était évident à présent que les choses ne seraient plus jamais les mêmes entre eux. Leur relation était profondément endommagée. Et en perdant Castiel, Dean perdait également Gabriel. Il était seul à nouveau. Il n'avait plus que Red, comme quelques mois plus tôt. Il n'était plus habitué et il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir s'adapter.

Il avait besoin de plus. Et Dylan était un garçon gentil et intelligent. Un garçon qui pourrait devenir son ami s'il lui laissait une chance. Ce ne serait jamais comme avec Castiel. Ça ne pourrait pas l'être. Mais cela allait devoir suffire.

Il ne pouvait pas lui faire faux bond quand il semblait aussi enthousiaste à l'idée de partir en mission avec lui. Combiné avec son désir de fuir Castiel, cela rendait impossible toute autre décision.

Ils rassemblèrent donc leurs armes, prirent quelques vivres au cas où ils devraient rester dehors plus longtemps que prévu puis quittèrent le camp. Quelques personnes les accompagnèrent pour leur souhaiter bonne chance. Charlie l'embrassa sur la joue, le surprenant totalement. Lisa se contenta de lui sourire alors que Victor leur donnait quelques instructions sur la marche à suivre une fois à l'extérieur.

Dean n'avait pas besoin de conseils. Il avait survécu seul durant de longs mois sans personne pour veiller sur lui. Il était parfaitement capable de s'en sortir. Mais Dylan avait probablement besoin d'entendre les instructions de Victor. Il se garda donc de faire la moindre remarque.

Castiel et Gabriel ne vinrent pas leur dire « au revoir ». Dean n'en fut pas réellement surpris. Ils devaient probablement le détester, à cet instant précis. Et il n'aurait pas su quoi leur dire, de toute façon.

Dylan remercia longuement Victor pour ses conseils puis ils quittèrent finalement le camp en silence. Dean avait insisté pour prendre l'Impala. On leur avait proposé une autre voiture mais le jeune homme n'était à l'aise que derrière le volant de son propre véhicule. L'Impala avait été sa maison durant des années. Elle était le seul endroit où il s'était toujours senti en sécurité. Il ne pouvait pas partir pour une quelconque mission sans elle. Pas plus qu'il n'avait accepté l'idée que Red ne fasse pas partie du voyage. Son chien aurait sans doute perdu la tête s'il était parti sans lui. Il aurait tourné en rond jusqu'à son retour, grognant contre tous ceux qui tenteraient de l'éloigner du portail, et aurait sans doute effrayé plusieurs personnes par son attitude agressive. Dean préférait donc l'avoir avec lui. Il était de surcroît un allié précieux.

Dylan ne protesta pas quand Dean lui indiqua qu'il devait prendre place sur le siège arrière. Il se contenta de caresser la tête de Red quand ce dernier s'installa sur le siège passager, la tête droite et les oreilles dressées. Il était majestueux et fier quand il était assis à côté de son maître. Dean en eut le souffle coupé. Il l'observa une seconde, son amour pour l'animal l'envahissant une seconde et le faisant se sentir un peu mieux. Puis il mit le contact et engagea la voiture sur la route.

Durant les premiers kilomètres, ils ne dirent rien. Dean n'avait pas allumé l'autoradio et se contenta de fixer la route devant lui, les mains serrées autour du cuir de son volant. On leur avait indiqué sur une carte les endroits à fouiller et on leur avait fait une liste de ce dont ils avaient le plus besoin. Dean l'avait mémorisée sans aucune difficulté.

Ils roulaient depuis peut-être une petite heure – il était difficile d'avoir une notion exacte du temps quand on n'avait ni montre ni indication quelconque – quand Dylan rompit finalement le silence et prit la parole.

\- OK, je sais que cela ne me concerne sans doute pas mais est-ce que tu vas finir par me dire ce qui te tracasse autant, ou pas ?

Dean se passa la langue sur les lèvres en serrant un peu plus fortement encore son volant entre ses mains. Les jointures de ses doigts devinrent rapidement douloureuses mais il ne relâcha pas la pression pour autant. Cela lui permettait de rester ancré dans le moment présent et de ne pas se laisser envahir par ses émotions.

\- Ou pas, répondit-il après quelques secondes.

Il entendit Dylan soupirer puis entendit le jeune homme approcher sur le siège jusqu'à pouvoir passer sa tête entre Dean et Red et regarder son compagnon. Dean dut se retenir d'exiger qu'il s'attache au cas où ils auraient un accident. Il ne voulait pas que Dylan le regarde. Ne voulait pas le sentir aussi près quand il avait conscience d'être vulnérable.

\- Écoute mon vieux, je sais qu'on ne se connaît pas vraiment et je n'ai sans doute pas le droit de te poser ce genre de questions, mais... on est seuls à l'extérieur et j'ai besoin que tu sois en pleine possession de tes moyens. Ce qui n'est clairement pas le cas. Alors soit tu me dis ce qui te tracasse et on en discute ensemble jusqu'à ce que ça aille mieux, soit on fait demi-tour immédiatement. A toi de voir.

Dean devait reconnaître qu'il était surpris par l'aplomb de Dylan, la dureté de son ton et l'autorité naturelle qui émanait à présent de lui. Il l'avait bêtement classé dans la catégorie des suiveurs. Ce n'était pas une critique, pas plus qu'un jugement de valeur. Il avait juste pensé le jeune homme trop jeune pour faire partie des leaders. Il avait eu tort. Car Dylan était visiblement parfaitement capable d'ordonner quelque chose et de faire en sorte ensuite de l'obtenir. C'était logique, au final. Il était en charge de la plupart des expéditions et avait donc besoin de ces compétences-là pour survivre à l'extérieur.

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, déclara-t-il finalement.

Il entendit Dylan soupirer alors que Red bougeait sur son siège, sans doute pour pouvoir regarder leur compagnon. Dean lui jeta un coup d'œil en coin, soulagé de voir qu'il n'avait en aucun cas une posture agressive. Il ne percevait pas Dylan comme une menace. Il était juste curieux de sa soudaine présence entre eux quand personne n'avait normalement le droit de s'approcher ainsi quand Dean conduisait.

\- Alors fais demi-tour. Je n'ai pas envie de mourir aujourd'hui, je ne veux pas non plus que tu meures et je sais que c'est ainsi que ça se finira si on continue.

\- Dylan, souffla-t-il alors.

Il avait besoin d'être à l'extérieur, besoin d'être loin de Castiel pour reprendre son souffle et accepter enfin que tout était fini entre eux. Il aurait voulu que Dylan le comprenne sans qu'il ait besoin de le lui dire. Mais le jeune homme n'était pas comme Sam ou comme Castiel et Gabriel. Il ne le connaissait pas suffisamment pour savoir ce dont il avait besoin sans qu'il ait à le lui dire clairement. S'il voulait continuer cette expédition, il allait devoir se montrer honnête.

\- Non, on rentre, exigea Dylan en reculant jusqu'à avoir le dos collé au dossier de la banquette arrière.

Dean lui jeta un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur. Il avait les bras croisés et regardait par la fenêtre à sa droite, le visage fermé et les yeux sombres. Il semblait déçu et frustré. Dean s'en voulait de l'avoir énervé quand il voulait qu'il l'apprécie et qu'il devienne son ami. Il finit par soupirer longuement avant de garer la voiture sur le bas-côté et de relâcher le volant.

\- C'est Castiel, admit-il alors.

Dylan ne bougea pas, son regard toujours posé sur les arbres à sa droite. Dean était toutefois convaincu qu'il l'écoutait avec attention. Qu'il avait besoin d'en entendre plus avant de décider si oui ou non, ils devaient rentrer.

\- On s'est disputés et... c'est fini.

Il était difficile de le dire ainsi à haute voix. Le penser était différent. Mettre des mots aussi clairs sur ce qui était arrivé rendait leur rupture plus réelle encore. Et la douleur qui enserrait son cœur lui sembla redoubler d'intensité. Il eut la sensation de ne plus pouvoir respirer et pendant une seconde, il ferma les yeux et se força à reprendre son souffle. Il entendit Dylan bouger à nouveau puis sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il rouvrit alors les yeux et tourna le visage en direction du jeune homme. Il était totalement différent de celui qu'il avait été quelques minutes plus tôt. Il semblait compatissant et sincèrement désolé pour lui.

\- Les choses finiront par s'arranger. Je sais que c'est ce qu'on dit toujours dans ces cas-là et je sais que ce n'est pas toujours vrai mais dans votre cas, j'en suis convaincu. Parce qu'il est évident que vous vous aimez tous les deux. Il est évident que vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre.

Dean ricana alors une seconde. Dylan ne les connaissait pas et le fait qu'il soit aussi sûr de lui en disant des choses aussi importantes était à la fois drôle et triste. Parce qu'il était incapable de tenir de tels propos à Castiel. Il était incapable de mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait. Et Dylan, un gamin d'une petite vingtaine d'année qu'ils ne connaissaient que depuis quelques heures, n'avait aucune difficulté à dire les choses.

\- J'aimerais en être aussi sûr que toi. Mais j'ai des doutes. Il y a des choses qui ne peuvent pas s'arranger, malheureusement. Et j'ai bien peur que ce qui se passe entre Castiel et moi en fasse partie.

\- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ?

Dean soupira avant d'ouvrir la portière pour sortir de la voiture. Il avait besoin d'air. Il ne pouvait pas avoir cette discussion dans un endroit aussi confiné où il ne pourrait pas fuir son compagnon facilement. Il laissa le temps à Red de sortir à son tour avant de refermer la portière. Il fit ensuite quelques pas droit devant lui. Il entendit Dylan sortir de la voiture quelques secondes plus tard.

\- Parce qu'il n'a pas confiance en moi. Parce qu'il continue de croire malgré tout ce que je lui ai dit que je ne suis avec lui que par curiosité. Que je finirais par me lasser et par retourner avec Lisa et... je peux tout accepter de lui mais pas ça.

Il fut surpris de constater à quel point il était finalement facile pour lui de se confier ainsi à Dylan. Il avait tout de suite pensé qu'ils pourraient devenir amis. Qu'ils pourraient former un duo efficace. Mais il n'avait pas imaginé une seule seconde que le jeune homme pourrait devenir son confident. Il était toutefois soulagé de savoir qu'il aurait quelqu'un à qui parler. Une nouvelle fois, il ne put s'empêcher de réaliser à quel point Dylan lui faisait penser à Sam. A quel point il serait facile pour lui de se faire une place dans son cœur. Pas forcément celle de son frère. Sans doute pas celle de son frère. Mais une place similaire. Celle d'une personne qui même si elle n'est pas liée à lui par le sang est tout de même un membre de sa famille. Un petit frère de cœur à défaut d'être un petit frère de sang. L'idée lui noua la gorge une seconde et il dut la racler plusieurs fois avant de pouvoir parler à nouveau.

\- Je n'avais jamais... je n'avais jamais été avec un homme avant même si j'ai sans doute toujours su que j'étais plus attiré par eux que par les femmes et je sais que ça doit lui faire peur. Je pourrais comprendre qu'il s'inquiète de me voir paniquer à un moment ou à un autre quand les choses deviendront réellement sérieuses. Mais je ne peux pas accepter qu'il puisse me croire capable de lui faire du mal intentionnellement. De penser que j'ai pu me servir de lui pour assouvir ma curiosité avant d'aller voir ailleurs et de reprendre une vie plus normale.

Dean finit par faire volte-face pour pouvoir regarder Dylan. Le jeune homme ne semblait pas le juger et ne semblait pas non plus avoir un avis tranché sur la question. Il se contentait de l'écouter.

\- On s'est disputés et je lui ai demandé de me laisser un peu de temps. De nous laisser un peu de temps pour réfléchir à tout ça et il a cru qu'il s'agissait d'une rupture définitive. Il a vu cela comme la preuve qu'il avait eu raison et... j'ai perdu mon calme. On s'est dit des choses et on... on n'est plus ensemble.

\- Tu veux que je te dise ? Je trouve ça triste, asséna alors Dylan.

Dean hocha la tête parce que c'était vrai. C'était effectivement triste de mettre un terme à quelque chose de beau quand on vivait dans un monde où on avait presque aucune chance d'être heureux. Mais il continuait de penser qu'il avait eu raison. Il préférait encore être seul et malheureux qu'enfermé dans une relation où il devrait faire ses preuves en permanence.

\- Je trouve ça triste parce que vous avez une chance que beaucoup vous envient. Moi le premier. Je donnerais tout pour trouver quelqu'un et pouvoir l'aimer et être aimé en retour. Et si je rencontrais cette personne, je ne la laisserais pas m'échapper. Peu importe qu'on se dispute ou non, peu importe qu'on ne soit pas d'accord sur certaines choses... je ferais en sorte de préserver ce bonheur à tout prix.

Dean pouvait comprendre la position de Dylan. Il savait bien qu'il ne pourrait sans doute jamais retrouver quelque chose de similaire à ce qu'il avait vécu avec Castiel. Mais il n'était pas pour autant prêt à oublier tout le reste. Il avait encore besoin de temps pour digérer ce qu'il avait entendu avant de prendre une telle décision.

\- Si tu veux mon avis, la seule chose qui a réellement de l'importance, maintenant, c'est ce que tu ressens pour lui. Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? Est-ce que tu es amoureux de lui ? Parce que si c'est le cas, alors tu sauras passer outre cette dispute. Tu sauras faire en sorte que les choses s'arrangent entre vous.

Dean prit une seconde pour y réfléchir. Il était convaincu qu'avec le temps, il finirait par tomber amoureux de Castiel. Il ressentait déjà quelque chose d'extrêmement fort pour lui. Et peut-être s'agissait-il déjà d'amour. Il était incapable de le dire parce qu'il n'avait rien vécu de tel auparavant et ne savait pas comment répondre à la question de Dylan. Mais parce qu'il ne pouvait pas rester silencieux plus longtemps, il choisit de se montrer honnête avec son compagnon.

\- Je ne sais pas si je suis amoureux de lui. Je sais juste que si ce n'est pas encore le cas, je finirais par l'être et... il est important pour moi. Il... j'ai besoin de lui.

\- Alors ne fais pas l'idiot et dis-le lui quand on rentrera. Ou je le ferai à ta place et, crois-moi, ce ne sont pas des paroles en l'air.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que je ferai s'il ne me fait jamais totalement confiance ? Comment pourrais-je construire quoi que ce soit de sérieux avec lui s'il est incapable de croire sincèrement en moi ?

Dylan lui sourit avant de le rejoindre pour pouvoir poser une main sur son épaule.

\- Il finira par comprendre. Quand on aime sincèrement quelqu'un, on finit toujours par avoir confiance en lui. Tu dois juste lui laisser un peu de temps. Il a sans doute besoin de s'adapter et d'accepter le fait que ton ex soit là en permanence. Mets-toi à sa place une seconde. Tu aurais probablement réagi de la même manière.

Et c'était probablement vrai également. Dean aurait eu beaucoup de difficultés à accepter qu'un ancien petit ami de Castiel soit constamment à ses côtés. Il aurait craint le pire et aurait fini par dire des choses qu'il aurait regrettées ensuite. Il n'aurait pas fait les choses différemment de Castiel mais il avait été trop fier pour l'admettre jusque-là. Son ami avait commis une erreur. Mais une que d'autres – dont Dean – auraient sans doute aussi commis à sa place. Il soupira.

\- Tu as sans doute raison, admit-il alors.

\- J'ai toujours raison. C'est quelque chose que tu finiras par comprendre quand on se connaîtra mieux tous les deux.

Dean rit alors et le sourire sur le visage de Dylan s'élargit aussitôt. Il avait de toute évidence réussi à obtenir ce qu'il cherchait. Il avait soulagé et réconforté Dean. Le fait qu'il en ait envie alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient que peu en disait long sur le genre d'homme que Dylan était. Quelqu'un de bien.

\- On se remet en route ? Demanda-t-il quand il eut fini de rire.

\- Bien sûr, accepta Dylan.

Il lui serra l'épaule une seconde avant de s'éloigner en direction de la voiture. Dean en fit de même aussitôt. Il laissa Red remonter à sa place puis se réinstalla au volant. Il remit le contact et quand Dylan fut attaché à l'arrière, il réengagea la voiture sur la route. Il avait le cœur plus léger, à présent, et se sentait enfin capable de se concentrer sur la mission qu'on leur avait confié.

Ils roulèrent encore une bonne heure avant d'arriver enfin au premier endroit indiqué sur la carte que Victor leur avait donnée. C'était un supermarché qui avait visiblement été peu visité jusque-là. Dean espérait pouvoir y trouver tout ce qui avait noté sur la liste. Ils étaient déjà loin du camp et mettre plus de distance encore entre eux et la sécurité de la base ne l'enchantait pas beaucoup. Depuis sa conversation avec Dylan, il avait envie de rentrer au plus vite. Envie de retrouver Castiel pour lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur et faire en sorte que les choses s'arrangent entre eux.

Dylan descendit en premier de la voiture. Dean prit quelques secondes pour vérifier son arme et son chargeur avant de le suivre à l'extérieur, Red sur les talons.

Il retrouva aussitôt ses anciens réflexes. Il avait été longtemps seul sur la route et avait dû trouver ce dont il avait besoin dans des endroits similaires. Red et lui avaient développé une routine pour fouiller ces endroits et il voulait s'y tenir. Elle leur avait permis de rester en vie pendant longtemps.

La première chose qu'il fit fut d'observer longuement le parking. Il n'y avait que quatre voitures en plus de la sienne. Toutes étaient recouvertes de poussière et de feuilles. Elles n'avaient pas été utilisées depuis un moment, maintenant. C'était le signe que personne de vivant ne se trouvait dans le supermarché. Ou personne qui n'était arrivé là en voiture. Ce qui prouvait que, s'il y avait quelqu'un à l'intérieur, ce n'était probablement pas quelqu'un d'expérimenté ou de suffisamment préparé.

Dean contourna les véhicules pour jeter un coup d'œil de chaque côté du bâtiment. Il tendit l'oreille puis, face au silence, il baissa les yeux sur Red. Son chien ne semblait pas particulièrement inquiet, bien qu'il soit sur ses gardes. Il ne sentait aucun danger imminent. Dean sourit.

Il l'expliqua à Dylan en prenant soin de parler à voix basse puis indiqua l'entrée du supermarché du menton. Il observa ensuite son compagnon ajuster son arme contre son épaule, ses mains tenant son fusil avec l'habilité d'une personne qui avait de l'expérience. Il était rassuré de voir que Dylan savait ce qu'il faisait. Qu'il n'aurait pas à veiller sur lui et qu'il pouvait se concentrer sur ce qu'ils devaient trouver et pas uniquement sur ce que son compagnon faisait de son côté.

Ils s'approchèrent du supermarché le plus silencieusement possible. La porte n'était pas barricadée. Heureusement pour eux, elle s'ouvrait manuellement. Si elle avait été coulissante et gérée électriquement, ils auraient dû briser la vitre pour entrer. Et le bruit aurait sans doute alerté les contaminés aux alentours.

La chance était visiblement de leur côté, pour une fois. Dean sourit à nouveau puis fit signe à Dylan d'entrer en premier. Red se glissa à l'intérieur juste après lui, la tête parfaitement alignée avec ses épaules puissantes, ses oreilles dressées et ses babines légèrement retroussées. Il était magnifique à voir quand il était ainsi. Il était terrifiant, aussi, pour quiconque ne le connaissait pas.

Dean entra en dernier et referma la porte derrière lui. Il tira une chaise qui se trouvait à côté pour la coller contre. Si quelqu'un cherchait à entrer pendant qu'ils étaient occupés, ils la feraient probablement basculer. Dean et Dylan l'entendraient alors et pourraient anticiper sa présence.

La liste des choses qu'ils devaient trouver était relativement longue. Ils s'étaient donc réparti les allées à fouiller pour gagner du temps. Dean était en charge des produits d'hygiènes et des médicaments et Dylan, quant à lui, devait chercher des piles, des vêtements et de la nourriture.

Dean lui indiqua de la main qu'ils disposaient de vingt minutes avant de se retrouver dans l'allée centrale. Il fut soulagé de voir que son compagnon comprenait parfaitement ses gestes et n'avait pas besoin qu'il le lui dise avec des mots. Ils formaient une bonne équipe.

Dean attendit que Dylan hoche la tête pour lui signifier qu'il était prêt avant de s'éloigner en direction des rayons à sa droite.

Il mit rapidement la main sur les produits d'hygiène que Victor avait noté sur la liste. Il les rangea dans son sac à dos sans prendre la peine de lire les étiquettes. Il vida complètement le rayon sans se soucier que d'autres après lui pourraient également en avoir besoin. C'était comme ça que le monde fonctionnait, à présent. Ils n'avaient plus le luxe de penser aux autres. C'était la loi du plus fort, la sélection naturelle. Dean refusait de se sentir coupable sur ce point.

Il prit ensuite plusieurs paquets de couches, quelques biberons et toutes les boîtes de lait maternel que le rayon contenait. Son sac était plein quand il eut fini et il le remit sur son dos sans se soucier du poids. Red marchait à ses côtés, son regard allant et venant d'un endroit à un autre. Il était vigilant mais ne semblait toujours pas inquiet. C'était bon signe.

Dean mit ensuite la main sur le rayon parapharmacie du magasin. Il était presque intact et le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de sourire en réalisant la chance qu'ils avaient. Il attrapa tous les antidouleurs, antiseptiques, bandages et pansements qui s'y trouvaient puis s'enfonça un peu plus profondément dans le magasin jusqu'à trouver le comptoir « Pharmacie ». Il le contourna pour pénétrer dans la réserve.

Victor lui avait fait une liste détaillée des médicaments dont ils avaient absolument besoin. Les noms étaient compliqués mais Dean avait heureusement réussi à les mémoriser. Il eut besoin d'un peu plus de temps que dans les rayons précédents pour trouver ce dont il avait besoin. Il attrapa différents médicaments, quelques anti-inflammatoires et plusieurs autres boîtes de cachets dont il ignorait l'utilité. Il les rangea dans la poche avant de son sac à dos. Il tenait son arme dans sa main droite et un sac plastique avec les couches dans l'autre. Il espérait ne pas avoir à se battre. Il était conscient que le poids sur son dos le ralentirait s'il devait prendre la fuite. Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser quoi que ce soit derrière lui. Il en allait de leur survie à tous.

Une fois tout ce que contenait la liste rangé dans son sac, il tourna les talons et reprit le chemin de l'allée centrale. Il était en train de contourner le dernier rayon quand il entendit la chaise qu'il avait collée contre la porte basculer et tomber au sol. Il colla aussitôt son dos contre la tête de rayon puis siffla deux fois pour avertir Dylan qu'ils avaient de la compagnie.

Il croisa les doigts pour qu'il s'agisse uniquement de contaminés. Il était plus facile de les affronter. Ils ne cherchaient pas à leur échapper et se contentaient d'avancer dans leur direction sans réfléchir. Ils étaient des cibles faciles quand on les voyait suffisamment tôt.

S'il s'agissait d'humains, c'était différent. Dean les trouvait bien plus dangereux. Et le plus souvent, ils faisaient plus de dégâts que les contaminés quand ils passaient à l'attaque.

Dean jeta un coup d'œil à Red. Il avait les babines retroussées et tous les muscles tendus. Il était prêt à sauter au cou de quiconque représentait une menace. Dean lui fit signe d'attendre, ne doutant pas une seconde que son chien obéirait.

Il prit ensuite une grande inspiration puis se pencha pour pouvoir jeter un coup d'œil à la porte sans révéler sa position. Il sentit son cœur s'accélérer quand il vit un homme pénétrer dans le magasin. Il était bel et bien vivant. Et il était armé. Derrière lui se tenait un deuxième homme. Il avait une batte de base-ball comme seule arme mais semblait suffisamment musclé pour pouvoir tuer d'un seul coup avec elle.

Deux contre deux. Ils n'étaient pas en surnombre et c'était déjà une bonne chose. Avec l'aide de Red, ils avaient une chance de s'en sortir.

Quelques semaines plus tôt, Dean aurait probablement hésité à passer à l'attaque. Il aurait opté pour la fuite. Il ne pouvait pas être sûr que ces deux hommes représentaient une menace. Ils étaient peut-être juste en quête de nourriture, comme eux. Ils avaient peut-être une famille ou un groupe à défendre. Mais après avoir été attaqué par Gordon et le témoin de ce que certains survivants pensaient pouvoir faire, il n'avait plus de pitié. Et il refusait de prendre le moindre risque. Ces hommes se trouvaient entre eux et la sortie. Ils devaient être éliminés.

Dean ne s'attarda pas trop sur le fait que cela faisait sans doute de lui un meurtrier et réfléchit plutôt au meilleur plan pour sortir du supermarché vivant.

Il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où Dylan se trouvait et n'était même pas sûr que le jeune homme l'avait entendu siffler. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer que son compagnon soit prêt à attaquer de son côté. Il allait avoir besoin de lui.

Il s'avança dans l'allée parallèle à celle où les deux hommes se trouvaient. Il avait heureusement appris à être totalement silencieux depuis la fin du monde. Cela lui demandait un effort certain, lui qui avait toujours été plutôt bruyant depuis son enfance. Il avait toutefois rapidement compris que l'effet de surprise était un atout considérable.

Quand il atteignit le bout du rayon, il le contourna puis jeta un nouveau coup d'œil dans l'allée centrale. Les deux hommes lui tournaient le dos. Il pouvait se lancer dans leur direction et tenter de les assommer mais c'était risqué. L'un d'eux avait une arme à feu et son compagnon se trouvait entre Dean et lui. Il ne pourrait pas l'atteindre en premier. Il colla à nouveau son dos contre le rayon en réfléchissant pour trouver une solution.

Il fut interrompu par le bruit d'une conserve qui tombait sur le sol. Pendant une seconde, il eut peur que Dylan l'ait faite tomber par erreur. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il entendit les deux hommes avancer dans cette direction et s'éloigner de lui qu'il comprit qu'il s'agissait là d'une diversion. Dylan cherchait probablement à offrir une ouverture au jeune homme. C'était risqué mais également incroyablement courageux. Dean sourit puis fit signe à Red de le suivre. Quand il fut sûr que les deux hommes ne pouvaient plus le voir, il s'engagea dans l'allée centrale.

\- Va voir d'où ça vient pendant que je vérifie de l'autre côté, lança un des deux hommes d'une voix grave.

Dean n'en revenait pas d'avoir autant de chance. Ils allaient se séparer en leur offrant au passage une opportunité unique de les neutraliser sans trop prendre de risques. Il s'immobilisa et tendit l'oreille. Il pouvait entendre des bruits de pas se rapprocher de sa position. Il brandit son arme dans cette direction et retira la sécurité. Il appuya ensuite son doigt sur la gâchette. Dès que l'homme qui approchait apparut à l'angle du rayon, il n'hésita pas à tirer.

Il avait toujours été doué dans ce domaine. Son père avait insisté pour lui apprendre à tirer dès qu'il avait été en âge de supporter le recul de l'arme. Il avait détesté passer des heures entières à tirer sur des cibles pendant que son père lui reprochait de ne pas y arriver du premier coup. Mais il ne le regrettait pas, à présent. C'était un don non négligeable dans le monde dans lequel ils vivaient.

Il aurait probablement touché l'homme à la tête s'il n'avait pas eu un mouvement de recul en entendant le coup partir. La balle se logea dans un carton de lait non loin qui commença à se vider sur le sol, le rendant glissant et donc dangereux. Dean jura entre ses dents alors qu'il entendait l'homme prendre la fuite en courant.

\- On n'est pas seuls ! Cria-t-il alors à l'intention de son acolyte.

Dean se lança à sa poursuite, Red sur les talons. Il espérait que Dylan avait eu plus de chance que lui et qu'il avait réussi à neutraliser l'autre homme. Il ne pouvait malheureusement pas en être sûr. Mais il ne pouvait pas renoncer pour autant. Il continua donc de courir en restant collé aux rayonnages pour ne pas être une cible trop facile.

Il entendit plusieurs autres conserves tomber sur le sol et des bruit de coups échangés. Il accéléra alors le rythme. Si l'homme qu'il avait manqué avait rejoint son compagnon, Dylan était forcément seul contre deux. Il avait beau être doué, il ne pouvait pas s'en sortir sans aide. Dean contourna un nouveau rayon. Il s'apprêtait à pénétrer dans une nouvelle allée quand un coup de feu retentit. Il fit suivi d'un cri qui l'immobilisa aussitôt dans sa course.

Ce n'était pas la voix de Dylan, il en était convaincu. Mais ce n'était pas rassurant pour autant. Il se força à se remettre en route malgré la peur qui s'insinuait doucement en lui. Il ne devait surtout pas la laisser le paralyser. Il devait garder la tête froide. Rien n'était perdu. Ils avaient encore une chance.

Un nouveau cri déchira le silence du magasin et Dean accéléra le rythme. Il contourna un dernier rayon et tomba nez à nez avec Dylan et les deux hommes contre lesquels il se battait. L'un d'eux, celui avec l'arme, était blessé à l'épaule et était à genoux par terre, visiblement incapable de se battre pour le moment. Celui qui avait la batte tentait de frapper Dylan avec. Le jeune homme avait perdu son arme entre temps. Dean n'hésita alors pas une seule seconde.

\- Baisse toi, cria-t-il pour avertir Dylan de sa présence.

Ce dernier s'exécuta aussitôt et Dean tira immédiatement en direction de son assaillant. La balle l'atteignit en plein milieu du front, le tuant sur le coup. Il tomba lourdement en arrière, faisant basculer plusieurs conserves au passage. Dylan roula alors sur le côté pour ramasser son arme. Mais l'homme qu'il avait blessé se relevait, son fusil brandi en direction de Dean.

Le temps sembla alors se suspendre. Dean vit du coin de l'œil Red s'élancer en direction de l'homme qui le menaçait. Il vit également Dylan saisir son arme pour abattre l'autre homme. Il sentit son doigt appuyer sur la détente. Il entendit un premier coup de feu. Puis un deuxième. Et pendant une seconde, tout sembla s'arrêter. Comme un film qu'on mettait sur pause pour quelques instants.

Ce ne fut que lorsque Dean entendit quelqu'un crier et qu'il réalisa que le son venait de lui que le temps sembla reprendre son cours. Il sentit une violente douleur au niveau du ventre puis se sentit tomber en avant. Il vit Red se jeter sur l'homme en face de lui, ses dents s'enfonçant dans son cou et l'achevant douloureusement. Il entendit Dylan l'appeler. Il aurait voulu pouvoir rester debout mais ses jambes ne pouvaient plus le porter. Il heurta le sol après une chute qui lui sembla durer une éternité.

Il ferma aussitôt les yeux et prit quelques secondes pour analyser la situation. Il était visiblement blessé. Mais leurs assaillants étaient morts tous les deux. Ni Red ni Dylan n'avaient été touchés. Ce qui était une bonne chose.

Dean sentit deux mains se refermer autour de ses épaules pour le tourner sur le dos. Il se laissa faire sans protester malgré la violente douleur que cela réveilla dans son ventre. Il eut l'impression de crier mais il n'aurait pas pu le jurer. Il avait la sensation d'avoir du coton dans les oreilles. Il pouvait sentir le sang couler contre son T-shirt et sur le sol de chaque côté de son corps. Il allait mourir. Il en était convaincu.

\- Non, tu ne vas pas mourir, assura Dylan au dessus de lui.

Dean n'avait pas réalisé qu'il l'avait dit à voix haute. Il serra les dents alors que son compagnon appuyait quelque chose contre son ventre pour stopper l'hémorragie. Red était également là, le museau couvert de sang et les yeux rivés sur son maître. Dean tenta de lui sourire mais son corps ne semblait plus vouloir obéir aux ordres de son cerveau.

Il va falloir que tu m'aides, mon vieux. Je ne vais pas pouvoir te porter.

\- Tu devrais me laisser là, protesta Dean.

Il était idiot de la part de son ami de perdre du temps à le traîner jusqu'à la voiture alors qu'il était évident qu'il n'avait que très peu de chances de s'en sortir. Il acceptait son sort. Il avait prit un risque et le payait au prix fort. Tout était de sa faute. Dylan avait une chance de s'en sortir. Il devait la saisir et il devrait prendre Red avec lui.

\- Ne sois pas idiot. Tu ne vas pas mourir et je ne vais certainement pas te laisser là quand il y a au camp des gens qui peuvent te sauver la vie.

Dean aurait pu protester plus longtemps mais il n'en avait pas la force. Il choisit donc de laisser Dylan faire ce qu'il voulait. Il doutait d'arriver au camp en vie. Mais il ne voulait pas décevoir son ami en le lui signalant.

\- Je te demande juste de te remettre debout et de marcher jusqu'à la voiture. Ensuite, tu pourras t'allonger, d'accord ?

\- D'accord, accepta Dean.

Dylan l'attrapa alors par les bras et le tira jusqu'à le soulever sensiblement du sol. Dean laissa alors échapper un cri en sentant son ventre s'embraser aussitôt. Il se força toutefois à glisser ses jambes sous lui pour se remettre debout. Quand il y parvint, il manqua de basculer en avant. Ce ne fut que les réflexes de Dylan et la main qu'il referma autour de son épaule qui l'en empêchèrent.

Dean avait des difficultés à respirer mais il savait qu'ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre. Il se força donc à marcher malgré la douleur dans son ventre. Il se força à avancer malgré le sang qui semblait s'échapper de lui à une vitesse affolante. Il n'était même pas sûr d'être encore en vie quand ils atteindraient la voiture.

Red marchait à côté d'eux en couinant doucement. Il semblait avoir compris la gravité de la situation. Dean était sincèrement désolé pour lui. Il était toutefois soulagé d'être le seul à être blessé.

Quand ils atteignirent la voiture, Dylan le positionna de sorte à ce qu'il puisse s'appuyer contre la voiture et tenir debout le temps qu'il déverrouille les portes. Il le fit ensuite s'allonger sur la banquette arrière.

Dean perdit à nouveau la notion du temps. Ou sans doute perdit-il conscience quelques seconde sous le coup de la douleur. Car quand il fut à nouveau conscient de ce qui l'entourait, ils roulaient, Dylan derrière le volant, Red sur le siège passager mais tourné en direction de Dean.

\- Tu diras à Castiel que je suis désolé, souffla-t-il alors.

Il pouvait sentir son corps s'engourdir doucement. C'était une bonne chose, il n'avait plus mal. Mais il sentait toujours le sang sur son ventre et son cœur qui battait de façon irrégulière dans sa poitrine.

\- Tu le lui diras toi-même, protesta Dylan sans ralentir.

Dean ne releva pas sa remarque. Il n'avait pas le temps. Il pouvait déjà sentir le néant l'envahir doucement et il doutait de pouvoir lutter plus longtemps pour rester conscient.

\- Tu lui diras que je suis un idiot et que je l'aime... tu lui diras que j'aurais dû le comprendre plus tôt.

\- Tu ne vas pas mourir, répéta Dylan.

Il semblait avoir besoin de s'en convaincre. Et Dean était désolé pour lui. Car il savait que ce serait dur pour lui quand il réaliserait qu'il avait eu tort de se raccrocher à cet espoir vain. Ce monde était définitivement trop cruel pour des gens comme Dylan. Ou comme Castiel et Sam. Ils étaient trop bons et lumineux pour vivre dans un monde de ténèbres et de mort. Dean avait de la peine pour eux.

\- Promets-moi que tu le lui diras... promets-moi que si je meurs, tu lui passeras mon message.

\- Dean, tu ne vas pas...

\- Dylan, s'il te plaît.

Pendant une seconde, son compagnon ne dit rien. Puis, après s'être raclé la gorge et avoir sensiblement accéléré, il reprit finalement la parole.

\- Je le lui dirais, assura-t-il d'une toute petite voix.

Dean sourit alors, soulagé. Il était convaincu que Dylan ne manquerait pas à sa promesse. Il se chargerait de faire passer le message à Castiel si Dean ne survivait pas. Et le jeune homme était presque convaincu qu'il n'avait de toute façon aucune chance.

Il acceptait son sort mais il était surpris de voir combien l'idée de mourir le rendait triste. Quelques mois plus tôt, il l'aurait accueillie avec soulagement. Il l'aurait vue comme une chance de retrouver son frère et d'arrêter de souffrir pour de bon. Mais à présent, il avait la sensation d'abandonner ses amis. De perdre quelque chose de précieux. Il ne voulait pas mourir. Cela dit, il doutait d'avoir le choix.

Il tenta toutefois de lutter contre de toutes ses forces. Il se concentra sur le bruit du moteur de la voiture pour rester éveillé. Il garda les yeux rivés sur Red pour ne pas les fermer. Il pensa à Castiel et à Gabriel. Il pensa à Lisa et Ben. Il pensa enfin à Dylan. A tout ce qu'il avait encore à accomplir et à tout ce qu'il risquait de perdre. Il lutta de toutes ses forces jusqu'à ne plus avoir l'énergie de combattre. Il sentit ses yeux se fermer malgré lui, son cœur ralentir un peu plus encore dans sa poitrine et se sentit sombrer dans l'inconscience sans pouvoir rien faire pour s'en empêcher. La dernière chose à laquelle il pensa avant que le néant ne l'envahisse entièrement fut le fait qu'il ne se réveillerait pas. Et que pour la première fois depuis la mort de Sam quelques mois plus tôt, ce n'était pas l'issue qu'il désirait.


	35. Retour

**Bonjour,**

 **Voici le 35ème chapitre. Merci comme toujours à Elyrine pour ses corrections.**

 **Merci également de me lire, de m'écrire, ...**

 **Bonne lecture et à lundi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **Wake me up when september ends de Green Day**

 **Chapitre 35 : Retour**

 _« Il n'arrive qu'on ne réalise combien on tient à une personne qu'au moment où on est sur le point de la perdre. Et c'est quelque chose d'incroyablement triste. Il n'y a rien de pire que de perdre celui ou celle qu'on aime sans avoir eu le temps de le lui dire avant. De ne pas avoir eu le courage d'affronter nos sentiments et d'assumer ce qu'on ressent depuis un moment déjà. Pourquoi s'évertue-t-on à nier le bonheur quand il est sous notre nez ? Pourquoi ne le voit-on qu'au moment où il nous échappe ? Il est trop dur de vivre avec des regrets. C'est quelque chose qui nous handicape toute notre vie ensuite. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux pour toi, Dean. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux pour qui que ce soit, d'ailleurs. J'aimerais que les gens soient capables d'ouvrir les yeux quand il est encore temps et de mettre des mots sur ce qu'ils ressentent tant que la personne à qui ils doivent être adressés est encore là pour les entendre. Le bonheur est une chose trop précieuse et trop rare pour qu'on ne le vive pas pleinement. Pour qu'on n'en profite pas tant qu'il est encore temps. »_

 _Journal de Sam Winchester. 23 mai 2016._

Castiel avait continué à pleurer, une fois seul dans sa chambre. Il s'était laissé tomber sur son lit, avait enfoncé son visage dans son oreiller et avait à nouveau laissé libre court à ses sanglots. Ils avaient manqué de l'étouffer, le rendant incapable de reprendre calmement sa respiration. Il avait eu la sensation qu'il ne pourrait jamais s'arrêter.

Puis, quand ses yeux furent à nouveau secs, il cessa de sangloter et put enfin retrouver un semblant de calme. Il se tourna sur le dos et posa ses yeux sur le plafond. Il n'allait pas mieux. La douleur était toujours là, omniprésente et oppressante. Elle lui donnait l'impression qu'il ne pourrait jamais s'en sortir. Qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais la lumière au bout du tunnel. Qu'il n'y avait aucun espoir de jours meilleurs.

Gabriel lui avait expliqué qu'il y avait toujours une issue. Que même quand les choses semblaient désespérées, on pouvait toujours trouver un moyen de se relever. Castiel aurait voulu pouvoir le croire. Mais le chagrin était trop fort pour qu'il se montre optimiste.

Et il n'était même pas sûr d'avoir envie d'aller mieux. Il ne voulait pas oublier Dean. Il ne voulait pas tirer un trait sur leur histoire et apprendre à vivre sans lui à ses côtés. Il ne voulait pas trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Il ne voulait pas être heureux sans qu'il en soit la cause.

Ce dont Castiel avait envie, c'était que les choses s'arrangent. Il avait envie de s'excuser et que Dean s'excuse aussi. Il avait envie de trouver des solutions avec le jeune homme et reconstruire leur relation sur des bases plus solides. Il ne voulait pas d'une rupture. Peu importait comment leur conversation avait tourné. Et peu importait les mots qu'ils avaient échangés. Castiel continuait de croire qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre. Ils étaient destinés à se trouver. Dans ce monde, pouvoir développer des sentiments aussi forts envers quelqu'un était un miracle en soi. Et il ne devait pas être pris à la légère. Il ne devait pas être nié.

Castiel avait besoin de Dean et il était convaincu que le jeune homme avait besoin de lui en retour.

Cette certitude aurait dû le faire se sentir mieux. Mais c'était pire encore. Car à chaque fois qu'il se disait qu'il ferait en sorte de tout arranger avec le jeune homme, il se souvenait qu'il n'était pas là pour le moment. Qu'il était parti en expédition à l'extérieur. Qu'il était peut-être en danger, peut-être même mort. Et alors Castiel n'aurait plus la chance de lui parler à nouveau, de lui expliquer qu'il avait compris son erreur et qu'il ne voulait pas la laisser tout gâcher entre eux.

Plus les minutes passaient et plus Castiel était inquiet. D'après Victor, Dean et Dylan étaient partis pour la journée. Peut-être pour un jour de plus s'ils ne trouvaient pas ce qu'ils cherchaient dans le premier endroit qu'ils visiteraient. Dylan avait l'habitude de ces raids. Il en avait connu plusieurs et était toujours revenu indemne. Il était entraîné et visiblement quelqu'un de confiance. Mais cela n'effaçait en rien l'inquiétude de Castiel.

Il avait la sensation que les choses allaient mal tourner. Que Dean ne pourrait pas être totalement concentré après leur dispute. Et s'il arrivait quelque chose au jeune homme, tout serait de sa faute. Il ne pourrait sans doute jamais se le pardonner.

Castiel passa plusieurs heures à observer son plafond sans trouver la moindre réponse à ses trop nombreux problèmes. Il les tourna et les retourna dans sa tête en se rongeant l'ongle du pouce. C'était quelque chose qu'il ne faisait plus depuis son enfance. Un réflexe qu'il avait longtemps gardé après la mort de leurs parents. Il avait fini par s'en débarrasser une fois adulte. Mais le geste le rassurait un peu à présent, l'ancrait dans la réalité et lui permettait de garder la notion du temps.

Il finit par quitter sa chambre quand il n'eut plus aucune raison de rester enfermé. Il n'avait pas dormi et était bien plus épuisé qu'en arrivant. Mais il avait besoin de s'occuper l'esprit pour ne pas devenir complètement dingue à force de s'inquiéter.

Puisque le conseil ne leur avait pas encore donné de réponse quant à leur avenir au camp, il ne pouvait pas commencer à travailler avec les enfants. Il proposa toutefois son aide pour ranger les quelques livres dans la bibliothèque puis pour établir l'inventaire des manuels scolaires dont ils disposaient. Il en feuilleta quelques uns pour se familiariser avec ce qu'il serait ensuite susceptible d'enseigner.

Sans qu'il s'en rende réellement compte, plusieurs heures s'écoulèrent. Quand il quitta la bibliothèque, la journée était déjà bien avancée et la nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber. Dean et Dylan n'était toujours pas rentrés et ne seraient sans doute pas de retour avant le lendemain. Castiel savait qu'il était trop dangereux de voyager de nuit. Les deux hommes s'étaient sans doute arrêtés quelque part pour attendre le lever du soleil à nouveau.

Gabriel était occupé avec Charlie et Castiel n'avait pas le cœur à les déranger. Il savait que son humeur pousserait son frère à s'inquiéter. Il voulait lui laisser une chance de profiter de l'endroit, de se faire des amis sans avoir à penser constamment à son bieni-être à lui.

Il choisit donc de faire un tour dans le camp pour s'imprégner de l'ambiance qui y régnait. Pour apprendre les habitudes de chacun et observer le comportement de ceux qui étaient de garde. Il ne voulait pas rentrer dans sa chambre et se retrouver à nouveau enfermé entre quatre murs. Il n'avait pas la force d'être seul avec ses pensées, pour le moment.

Il croisa plusieurs personnes visiblement enthousiastes de voir une nouvelle tête. Certaines lui posèrent quelques questions auxquelles il répondit sans trop s'étendre. On lui parla de Dean à plusieurs reprises. On le félicita d'assumer ainsi pleinement sa relation avec lui. On l'encouragea à ne pas en avoir honte. Castiel n'osa pas leur dire qu'il n'était plus sûr de former un couple avec le jeune homme. Il refusait de mettre des mots sur ce qu'il savait pourtant vrai.

Il était arrivé au bout du camp quand il entendit des cris qui provenaient d'une des tours de garde. Il se précipita dans cette direction sans hésiter une seconde. Il ne savait pas ce qui pouvait avoir causé cette réaction mais il était prêt à apporter son aide si besoin était.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il fut au pied de la tour qu'il comprit.

\- Ouvrez le portail ! Cria un des gardes en faisant de grands signes de la main.

\- Ils sont de retour, lança un autre non loin de lui.

Castiel sentit aussitôt son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine. Il ne pouvait s'agir que de Dean et Dylan. Il prit alors la direction du portail sans réellement s'en rendre compte. Il voulait voir le jeune homme de ses propres yeux pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Peut-être le prendre dans ses bras avant de lui dire qu'il était désolé de lui avoir dit toutes ces choses. Qu'il voulait que tout rentre dans l'ordre et qu'il refusait de le perdre.

Les idées fusaient dans sa tête à mesure qu'il approchait du portail. Il s'ouvrait à peine quand il arriva à sa hauteur. Il vit alors l'Impala le franchir rapidement. C'était Dylan qui se trouvait au volant. Castiel ne pouvait pas voir Dean. Il apercevait Red sur le siège passager. Il semblait regarder derrière lui. Castiel sut aussitôt que quelque chose clochait. Le simple fait que son ami ne soit pas au volant de sa voiture était mauvais signe. Il n'aurait jamais accepté que Dylan conduise à sa place. Il lui avait fallu plusieurs semaines avant de laisser Gabriel prendre le volant. S'il ne conduisait pas, c'est qu'il n'était pas en état de le faire. Ou qu'il n'était plus là.

Castiel ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il fut à hauteur de la voiture. Dylan en sortait, Victor à ses côtés.

\- Derrière, souffla le jeune homme qui semblait épuisé et paniqué.

Castiel vit un homme ouvrir la portière arrière puis se pencher à l'intérieur de la voiture. Quand il en ressortit, il se tourna vers Dylan.

\- Depuis combien de temps est-il inconscient ?

\- Une demi-heure, peut être... il me parlait et d'un seul coup... il faut aller chercher le médecin, répondit Dylan en se tournant vers Victor.

Ce dernier fit alors signe à deux femmes de partir chercher le docteur. Il rejoignit ensuite l'homme qui regardait toujours à l'intérieur de la voiture. Castiel aurait probablement dû aller voir lui-même l'état dans lequel se trouvait le jeune homme. Mais il n'en avait pas le courage. Il n'en avait pas la force. Il avait senti que les choses tourneraient mal. Et en avoir la confirmation était incroyablement difficile pour lui. Il sentit ses jambes trembler et fut surpris de ne pas tomber sur les genoux. Il se concentra sur les mouvements autour de la voiture, sur Dylan qui approchait de Victor et de l'autre homme en se frottant les mains. Castiel réalisa alors qu'elles étaient couvertes de sang. Celui de Dean, probablement.

\- Deux hommes nous ont attaqués quand on était au supermarché. L'un d'eux avait une arme et il... Dean a été blessé. Je ne sais pas... il saignait beaucoup et... j'ai essayé de le maintenir éveillé... mais je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter pour le réveiller et je... je ne savais pas quoi faire pour l'aider.

Castiel sentit son cœur se briser en entendant le récit de Dylan. Il pouvait sentir dans le ton de la voix du jeune homme qu'il était incroyablement inquiet pour Dean. Qu'il était presque convaincu qu'il n'allait pas s'en sortir. Il semblait déjà s'excuser de ne pas avoir pu en faire plus. Castiel avait envie de lui dire de se taire. De lui crier que Dean était plus fort que ce qu'il imaginait. Qu'il allait s'en sortir. Parce qu'il ne baissait jamais les bras. Parce qu'il refuserait d'abandonner Castiel après lui avoir assuré qu'il ne le ferait pas. Mais il était incapable de parler. Et il aurait été injuste de crier après Dylan quand il avait réussi à ramener Dean au camp.

\- Dylan, je sais que tu as fait tout ce que tu as pu. Tu vas devoir nous laisser prendre le relais, maintenant. J'aimerais que le médecin te voie quand il en aura fini avec Dean. D'accord ?

Le jeune homme secoua la tête. Il ne semblait pas vouloir abandonner Dean. Castiel pouvait le comprendre. A cet instant précis, il aurait aimé avoir son courage. Parce que lui était incapable d'aller voir son ami. Il était incapable de faire face à la situation et de constater sa blessure.

\- Je le ferai, mais que quand je serais sûr qu'il va bien. Je...

Dylan s'interrompit alors et sembla réaliser quelque chose. Il fit finalement volte-face et ouvrit la portière passager pour laisser Red descendre. Le chien se dirigea aussitôt vers l'arrière de la voiture. Il resta sensiblement en retrait pour ne pas gêne Victor et l'homme avec lui mais il garda les yeux rivés sur ce qu'ils faisaient.

\- Quelques secondes plus tard, un homme s'approcha d'eux en courant. Castiel ne l'avait pas encore rencontré mais il était évident qu'il devait être le médecin du groupe. Deux hommes se trouvaient avec lui et tenaient une civière.

Castiel les regarda approcher sans pouvoir bouger. Il les observa installer la civière contre la banquette arrière puis attraper Dean pour le glisser dessus. Quand les yeux de Castiel se posèrent enfin sur le jeune homme, il sentit les larmes rouler sur ses joues. Le T-shirt de Dean était couvert de sang au dessus de son estomac et de son ventre. Il était incroyablement pâle et totalement immobile. Il ne se réveilla pas quand ils le déplacèrent. Il ne semblait pas sentir la douleur. Castiel aurait préféré l'entendre crier. Car ainsi, il n'était même pas sûr qu'il soit encore en vie.

\- Il va me falloir du sang. Quelqu'un connaît son groupe sanguin ?

Castiel secoua la tête même si personne ne le regardait vraiment. Il n'était même pas sûr que Victor et les autres avaient remarqué sa présence. Ils s'éloignaient déjà en portant Dean. Le médecin continuait de parler mais à mesure qu'il s'éloignait, Castiel ne comprenait plus vraiment ce qu'il disait.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose de froid contre sa main qu'il sortit de sa torpeur et baissa les yeux pour voir ce dont il s'agissait. A sa grande surprise, il aperçut Red, assis à ses pieds, sa truffe appuyée contre la paume de sa main.

Castiel ravala alors un sanglot puis hocha la tête. Il était évident que le chien cherchait à lui faire passer un message. Sans doute voulait-il le faire réagir et lui faire comprendre que Dean avait besoin de lui. Ou peut-être imaginait-il des choses. Il n'en était pas sûr. Et cela n'avait aucune importance. Car ce simple geste suffit à l'aider à se mettre en action.

Il s'élança dans la direction que le médecin et les autres avaient prise et les rattrapa au moment où ils pénétraient dans la bâtiment qui servait d'infirmerie.

Il entra dans la salle après eux et les regarda transférer Dean de la civière à une table en métal qui ressemblait à une table d'opération. Il ouvrit la bouche pour leur signaler sa présence. Pour les supplier de le sauver. Pour leur dire qu'il avait besoin de lui et qu'il ne pouvait pas le perdre. Mais aucun son ne franchit le seuil de ses lèvres.

Dylan réalisa finalement qu'il était présent et s'approcha de lui aussitôt.

\- Tu ne devrais pas rester, souffla-t-il gentiment.

Il avait probablement raison. Castiel n'était pas sûr d'avoir la force d'assister à ce qu'ils allaient faire à Dean. Mais il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner non plus. Il voulait croire que le jeune homme pouvait sentir sa présence. Qu'en étant là, il l'aidait à tenir bon.

\- Je ne peux pas l'abandonner. Il... je lui ai promis que je ne l'abandonnerais pas, expliqua t-il finalement.

Il fut surpris de réussir à parler. Sa voix était encore plus rauque et plus grave que d'ordinaire. Mais il avait réussi à former des phrases claires et il en fut soulagé.

\- Castiel, je sais que tu veux être là pour lui mais tu dois... tu dois avoir conscience que sa blessure est grave. Je ne suis pas sûr que tu aies envie de... si toutefois les choses tournaient mal, je ne pense pas que tu devrais être là pour y assister.

Dylan ne cherchait pas à lui faire de la peine. Il ne cherchait pas à lui faire du mal. Il voulait le protéger. Le préparer sans doute aussi à une issue dramatique. Mais Castiel ne voulait pas entendre cela. Il ne voulait même pas y penser. Pour le moment, il voulait croire qu'il y avait encore un espoir. Et il voulait s'y raccrocher de toutes ses forces.

\- Non, je ne vais pas sortir et non, il ne va pas mourir. Il est plus fort que ce que vous pensez... il est plus fort que cette blessure et il est... il va vivre.

Dylan hésita une seconde avant d'hocher finalement la tête. Il se plaça ensuite à côté de Castiel et passa un bras autour de son épaule. C'était un geste sans doute un peu trop intime pour deux personnes qui ne se connaissaient pas. Mais à cet instant précis, ils étaient liés par leur inquiétude pour Dean. Liés aussi pour l'affection qu'ils avaient pour le jeune homme. Castiel trouva du réconfort dans la proximité de Dylan. il se promit de le remercier pour son geste quand les choses seraient réglées.

Autour de Dean, Victor, le médecin et les deux hommes qui avaient porté la civière s'activaient pour lui sauver la vie. L'un d'eux rassemblaient les instruments dont ils allaient avoir besoin alors que l'autre posaient des poches de sang sur une table métallique dans un coin. Victor avait des ciseaux et commençaient à couper le T-shirt de Dean pour voir enfin l'étendue réelle de sa blessure.

C'était pire encore que ce Castiel avait imaginé. La plaie lui semblait énorme même à cette distance. La peau autour était rouge et enflée. Le sang coulait toujours même si le flot n'était plus continu.

\- Retournez-le. Je dois voir si la balle a traversé ou non. Si ce n'est pas le cas, il faudra l'ouvrir pour la récupérer.

Victor et un des autres hommes soulevèrent Dean puis le basculèrent doucement sur le côté. Le médecin sembla satisfait de ce qu'il voyait et leur fit signe de le remettre sur le dos.

\- Elle a traversé, constata-t-il alors à voix haute.

\- C'est une bonne chose, non ? Demanda alors Castiel qui n'en pouvait plus de rester silencieux.

Tous les visages se tournèrent alors vers lui et il sentit Dylan le serrer un peu plus contre lui pour lui apporter son soutien.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda le médecin en le dévisageant. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

\- Je suis son petit ami, répondit Castiel sans hésiter une seconde. Je ne vais pas l'abandonner quand il a besoin de moi... que ça vous plaise ou non.

Il soutint le regard du médecin, le mettant au défi de faire la moindre remarque désobligeante concernant l'information qu'il venait de lui fournir. Ou de lui demander de partir. Il fut soulagé quand ce dernier se contenta de hocher la tête avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur Dean.

\- C'est une bonne chose, oui. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il est tiré d'affaire pour autant. Il pourrait faire une hémorragie interne et se vider de son sang avant que je n'ai le temps de la localiser.

Il s'interrompit avant de palper la zone autour de la plaie de Dean. Il grimaça une seconde avant de retirer ses mains du corps du jeune homme et de se tourner vers Victor.

\- Je vais devoir ouvrir. Maintenant.

Victor semblait savoir ce dont il avait besoin pour cela et commença à attraper divers instruments sans demander de précisions. Un autre homme passa au médecin une seringue contenant sans doute un anesthésiant quelconque. Le docteur l'attrapa puis se tourna à nouveau vers Castiel.

\- Ça ne va pas être beau à voir mais si vous voulez l'aider, alors ne restez pas planté là et venez vous placer derrière sa tête. Parlez-lui et touchez-le. Je suis convaincu qu'il en aura conscience.

Pendant une seconde, Castiel ne fut pas bien sûr d'avoir correctement entendu ce qu'il lui disait. Ce ne fut que lorsque Dylan avança en direction de Dean, l'entraînant avec lui qu'il comprit que le médecin voulait réellement le voir se placer à côté du jeune homme. Ils s'arrêtèrent derrière sa tête et Dylan tira une chaise pour que Castiel puisse s'asseoir. Il se plaça ensuite derrière lui et posa aussitôt une main sur son épaule.

\- Installez la perfusion. Il a besoin de sang, ordonna le médecin.

Castiel les entendit bouger. Il les entendit prendre des instruments sur la table métallique et en reposer ensuite certains avec délicatesse. Il ne les regarda pas faire. Il avait les yeux rivés sur le visage de Dean et comptait les tâches de rousseurs plus visibles encore en raison de la pâleur de ses joues. Il posa une de ses mains juste au niveau de l'oreille droite du jeune homme, ses doigts effleurant ses cheveux. Il se pencha ensuite en direction de son autre oreille.

\- Je suis là, Dean. Tout ira bien. Je peux te promettre que tu vas t'en sortir, murmura-t-il alors.

Il voulait croire que le jeune homme pouvait effectivement l'entendre. Que le médecin disait vrai. Que sa voix allait ramener Dean parmi eux. Que c'était le seul remède dont il avait besoin. Mais son cerveau lui rappelait également qu'il avait reçu une balle dans le ventre. Qu'il se vidait de son sang et qu'il était mourant. Que rien de moins qu'un miracle était nécessaire à ce stade.

\- Je sais ce qu'on s'est dit et je sais que tu dois être en colère contre moi mais je m'en fiche. Je m'en fiche parce que je sais qu'on est capable de tout s'arranger. On est capable de passer outre les disputes. On va s'en sortir. Ensemble, on va s'en sortir. Mais pour tu dois te battre pour moi, Dean. Tu dois le faire pour Red, pour Gabriel et pour Dylan aussi. Tu dois t'accrocher et ouvrir les yeux. Reviens, Dean. Tout le monde t'attend ici.

Il savait que les autres pouvaient l'entendre. Il aurait pu avoir honte de parler ainsi alors qu'il y avait des témoins de ses propos. Mais il se fichait de ce qu'ils penseraient de lui. Il savait que Dylan était de leur côté. Victor aussi, probablement. Le médecin avait encouragé Castiel à s'approcher de Dean. Il n'était donc pas totalement opposé à leur relation. Pour les autres, il n'en avait aucune idée. Mais il s'en contrefichait. Il n'avait pas honte.

\- Il voulait que je te dise quelque chose quand... commença Dylan dans son dos, le tirant de ses songes.

Castiel tourna aussitôt le visage vers lui et secoua la tête. Il savait ce que le jeune homme allait dire. Dean l'avait probablement chargé de lui transmettre un message avant de s'évanouir. Un peu comme les paroles d'un mourant que l'on répète à sa famille pour les aider à surmonter leur deuil. Mais Dean n'était pas mort. Et tant qu'il respirait encore, Castiel voulait croire qu'il serait à nouveau capable de lui dire toutes ces choses par lui même.

\- Non, Dylan... je ne veux... je veux l'entendre de sa bouche, expliqua-t-il d'une voix douce.

Il ne voulait pas que le jeune homme puisse penser qu'il était en colère contre lui. Qu'il lui en voulait pour ce que Dean traversait. Il savait bien que rien n'était de sa faute. Il était convaincu qu'il avait tout fait pour aider son ami. Il était évident qu'il était tout aussi chamboulé que lui parce qui arrivait. Et c'était la preuve qu'il appréciait déjà beaucoup Dean.

\- Je suis désolé, Castiel. J'aurais voulu faire plus. J'aurais... je ne pensais que ces types représentaient une telle menace. Je croyais vraiment avoir le dessus et...

\- Dylan, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Ce n'est pas celle de Dean non plus. Je ne t'en veux pas et je sais qu'il ne t'en voudra pas non plus. Inutile de t'excuser.

Dylan hocha alors la tête même s'il ne semblait pas totalement convaincu. Castiel n'avait toutefois pas plus de temps à lui consacrer. Il reporta son attention sur Dean. Pendant une très courte seconde, ses yeux s'attardèrent sur les mains du médecin. Il tenait un scalpel et semblait sur le point d'ouvrir le ventre de Dean juste au niveau de sa blessure. Castiel sentit aussitôt ses muscles se tendre et son cœur s'accélérer. Il baissa les yeux pour ne plus voir que le front de Dean.

\- Quand tu seras réveillé, on va parler, toi et moi. Cette fois, on le fera calmement et sans dire des choses stupides. On prendra le temps de tout mettre à plat pour que tout soit clair entre nous. Et ensuite, on reconstruira les choses pièces par pièces. On prendra notre temps pour faire ça bien. Après tout, on a toute notre vie devant nous, non ?

Il ferma les yeux quand il sentit le corps de Dean bouger sensiblement en raison de ce que le médecin était en train de lui faire. C'était insupportable pour lui. Il pouvait parfaitement imaginer ce qui était en train de se passer. Il pouvait visualiser la plaie s'agrandissant sur le ventre de son ami. Le sang coulant sur les mains de Victor et du médecin. Il imaginait le liquide rouge envahissant son abdomen, s'écoulant d'une blessure interne qui menaçait de le tuer.

\- Ok, la balle a touché des vaisseaux sanguins. Je vais devoir recoudre.

Castiel n'avait jamais été opéré de sa vie. Il n'avait été que rarement à l'hôpital et uniquement pour des blessures sans gravité. Mais il savait qu'une telle opération nécessitait un environnement stérile. Des instruments soigneusement nettoyés. Des mains parfaitement propres. Ils n'avaient rien de semblable ici. Les risques d'infection étaient trop importants. Le docteur ne portait même pas de masque. Même s'il réussissait à recoudre convenablement Dean, il était en train d'exposer son corps à des microbes. Ils pourraient alors se développer doucement en lui et le tuer après quelques jours. C'était trop dangereux. Bien trop dangereux. Mais c'était également leur seule solution.

\- Victor, j'ai besoin que tu tiennes les écarteurs. Don, passe-moi le fil.

Castiel aurait aimé pouvoir ne plus rien entendre. Car les mots étaient presque pires que les images. Et bien pire que de ne pas savoir. Il ne voulait pas suivre l'évolution de l'opération en cours. Aurait préféré ne pas savoir ce qui se passait pour pouvoir croire que ce n'était pas aussi grave. Mais cela aurait nécessité qu'il quitte la pièce. Qu'il quitte Dean. Et c'était pire que tout.

Il entendit Dylan faire un bruit étrange derrière lui et il sut alors que le jeune homme avait les yeux rivés sur ce qui se passait. Qu'il observait le docteur opérer. Et qu'il avait lui aussi du mal à le supporter. Il aurait aimé pouvoir lui apporter un peu de réconfort mais il n'en avait pas la force. Il comprenait à présent pourquoi Dean appréciait déjà autant le jeune homme. Il était évident qu'il représentait pour lui une seconde chance d'être un grand frère. Ce ne serait jamais pareil qu'avec Sam. Mais c'était quelque chose dont il avait besoin pour pouvoir avancer.

\- Installez une deuxième poche. Il continue de se vider. J'ai besoin d'y voir plus clair. J'ai besoin d'aspiration.

La voix du docteur restait relativement calme. Mais Castiel pouvait sentir son stress. Il pouvait sentir également l'incertitude face à l'ampleur de la tâche. Il ne savait pas vraiment si cet homme avait été chirurgien avant. S'il n'avait été qu'un médecin généraliste qui n'était pas habitué à ce type de procédure. Il refusait de poser la question. Il avait bien trop peur de la réponse.

\- On se dépêche, exigea le médecin après quelques secondes.

Castiel se força alors à rouvrir les yeux. Il ne les leva toutefois pas en direction du ventre de Dean. Il colla plutôt son front contre celui du jeune homme, inquiet de le sentir aussi froid.

\- Je suis là, Dean. Je sais que c'est difficile et probablement douloureux. Mais tu dois te battre.

Il se répétait. Il n'était même pas sûr que Dean sente quoi que ce soit. Le médecin l'avait probablement endormi pour qu'il ne réveille pas pendant qu'il l'opérait.

\- Parfait, parfait... j'y vois plus clair. Je crois que j'ai réparé les principaux dommages.

Castiel hocha la tête inutilement. Il savait bien que le médecin ne s'adressait pas à lui. Mais il avait besoin de signifier à tout le monde qu'il l'avait entendu. Qu'il savait que rien n'était encore réglé mais que les choses avançaient. Dylan bougea dans son dos et Castiel se demanda pendant une seconde s'il n'était pas en train de perdre connaissance à son tour. Il fut toutefois rassuré quand il entendit le jeune homme tirer une chaise pour s'asseoir. Il était suffisamment conscient pour ne pas s'entêter à rester debout. Il était admirable qu'il soit encore capable de veiller sur Dean après le choc reçu. Il était bien plus fort que ce que Castiel avait imaginé en le rencontrant.

Plus personne ne dit rien pendant ce qui sembla être une éternité. Le corps de Dean bougeait toujours et Castiel refusait de relever la tête. Il inspirait profondément par intervalles réguliers pour emplir ses narines du parfum de son ami. Il était entaché par l'odeur du sang et de sa sueur. Mais il était bel et bien là. Unique et parfaitement Dean. Masculin et ressemblant vaguement à l'odeur du bois fumé. Castiel aurait voulu pouvoir ne plus rien sentir d'autre de sa vie.

\- Ok, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu. Le reste est entre ses mains, maintenant, lança finalement le docteur d'une voix grave.

Castiel releva alors enfin la tête dans sa direction. Il semblait totalement épuisé. Ses mains étaient couvertes de sang et il tremblait. Il avait les yeux sombres et les lèvres pincées. Son front était couvert de sueur. Il semblait sur le point de s'effondrer. Castiel ouvrit la bouche pour le remercier mais le médecin secoua la tête avant qu'il n'ait le temps de faire quoi que ce soit.

\- Vous me direz merci quand il sera réveillé. Pas avant.

Sur ces mots, il recouvrit la blessure de Dean avec un large pansement. Castiel aperçut rapidement les sutures avant qu'elles ne soient cachées. Elle semblaient propres et nettes. Parfaitement exécutées. La peau autour était rouge et gonflée. Mais il supposait que c'était normal.

\- Vous étiez chirurgien avant ? Demanda-t-il finalement un peu malgré lui.

Il ne voulait pas savoir mais il ressentait tout de même le besoin de le dire. Il savait que cette question continuerait de le tarauder s'il n'obtenait pas de réponse.

Le docteur ne dit rien pendant de longues minutes. Il prit le temps de se laver longuement les mains puis de les sécher avec la serviette que Victor lui tendait. Il réexamina le bandage, visiblement satisfait qu'il ne soit pas couvert de sang. Castiel ne répéta pas sa question malgré son impatience. Il estimait ne rien pouvoir exiger de l'homme qui venait peut être de sauver la vie de Dean.

\- Les prochaines vingt-quatre heures seront cruciales. S'il ne développe pas d'infection et que les sutures ne lâchent pas, il aura une chance de s'en sortir. Ce sera long mais ce sera possible. En attendant, on ne peut rien faire de plus que de le surveiller et d'attendre qu'il se réveille. Quand ce sera le cas, il souffrira probablement atrocement mais il faudra l'empêcher de bouger. Vous devrez lui expliquer qu'il est préférable pour lui de rester totalement immobile. Nous avons un peu de morphine mais pas suffisamment pour le soulager convenablement. S'il refuse de rester calme, je serai contraint de l'attacher. Mais je préférerais ne pas avoir à le faire. Vous sous sentez capable de le calmer quand ce sera nécessaire ?

Castiel hocha aussitôt la tête. Il était la seule personne à avoir une chance d'y parvenir. Il savait qu'en l'attachant, ils prendraient un risque bien plus important. Dean ne réagirait pas bien en se réveillant ainsi. Il se débattrait et aggraverait sans doute les choses. Il hocha la tête une seconde fois.

\- Je ferais en sorte qu'il m'écoute.

\- Je vais rester avec lui, ajouta Dylan dans son dos.

\- Je dois examiner tes blessures avant, rappela le médecin en le regardant par dessus la tête de Castiel.

\- Pas tant qu'il n'est pas réveillé, insista alors Dylan.

Personne ne chercha à le convaincre du contraire. De toute évidence, tout le monde savait qu'il était trop têtu pour entendre raison. Castiel n'allait certainement pas tenter sa chance non plus. Il était soulagé de savoir qu'il aurait quelqu'un avec lui pour veiller sur Dean. Il doutait de pouvoir rester seul.

Après quelques nouvelles minutes de silence, Victor quitta la pièce, suivi par Don et l'autre homme. Le médecin garda les yeux rivés sur Dean un instant avant de prendre à son tour la direction de la sortie. Il n'avait toujours pas répondu à la question de Castiel. Ce n'était sans doute pas bon signe.

\- Vous n'avez pas... lança-t-il alors parce qu'il avait tout de même besoin d'une réponse.

Même si elle risquait de ne pas lui plaire.

\- J'étais vétérinaire avant. Juste vétérinaire, lança finalement le docteur avant de quitter la pièce.

Castiel sentit alors alors sa gorge se nouer en l'entendant. Il ne connaissait rien à l'anatomie humaine. Pas plus qu'il ne savait quoi que ce soit sur l'anatomie animale. Il se doutait qu'il devait y avoir des similitudes. Mais il ne doutait pas non plus qu'il existait des différences importantes. Le sort de Dean reposait entre les mains d'un homme qui n'avait jamais opéré un être humain. Qui n'avait soigné jusque là que des chiens et des chats. Il devait avoir confiance en lui. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être terrifié face à l'inexpérience évident du sauveur de son ami.

\- Il sait ce qu'il fait. Sans doute que tu penses le contraire et je peux le comprendre mais tu dois avoir confiance en lui. Il sait ce qu'il fait.

Castiel haussa les épaules, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Il ne voulait surtout pas manquer de respect envers l'homme qui avait tout tenté pour sauver Dean. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus oublier qu'il avait opérer un homme alors qu'il était habitué à travailler sur des animaux. Et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait. Que Dylan ne disait ça que pour le rassurer.

\- Et Dean est fort, tu sais. Il est plus fort que quiconque ici ou ailleurs. Je sais qu'il va s'en sortir.

Dylan semblait convaincu. Il semblait sincère. Mais il ne pouvait pas être sûr. Il ne pouvait rien jurer. Oui, Dean était probablement l'homme le plus fort que Castiel ait rencontré dans sa vie. Il avait affronté des épreuves qui auraient probablement mis plus d'une personne à terre. Et il s'était relevé à chaque fois. Mais il n'était pas invincible. Il n'était pas immortel. Et sa blessure était sérieuse. Il ne devait pas l'oublier.

\- Ces hommes... ceux qui vous ont attaqué... est-ce qu'ils sont...

\- Ils sont morts. Tous les deux.

\- J'espère qu'ils ont souffert, souffla alors Castiel.

Il ne souhaitait de mal à personne. Avait toujours été farouchement opposé à la peine de mort. Mais ces hommes avaient blessé Dean. Ils l'avaient mis en danger. Et Castiel aurait aimé pouvoir les faire revivre juste pour les tuer de ses mains. Comme il aurait aimé pouvoir être celui qui abattrait Gordon. Il savait bien que cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Il n'était même pas sûr d'aimer vraiment l'homme qu'il devenait dans ces cas. Mais cela ne changeait rien à ce qu'il ressentait.

\- Je pense, murmura finalement Dylan.

Castiel hocha la tête et se retint de dire que c'était une bonne chose. Il se passa ensuite une main sur le visage et leva les yeux en direction du ventre de Dean. Le bandage qui recouvrait sa plaie était légèrement tâché de sang. Mais c'était sans doute normal. Rien d'inquiétant pour le moment. Les prochaines vingt quatre heures risquaient d'être longues. Castiel n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il allait supporter cette attente. Ce serait impossible de le faire dans le silence. Il ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration. Il ne devait pas oublier qu'il n'était pas seul. Dylan était là et Dylan tenait à Dean. Deviendrait probablement son ami s'il en avait l'occasion. Il avait envie de le connaître lui aussi. C'était un bon moyen de passer le temps.

\- Tu sais... je réalise que tu as probablement sauvé la vie de Dean et... tu es là pour veiller sur lui avec moi mais je ne sais pratiquement rien de toi.

\- Il n'y a pas grand-chose à savoir. Je suis quelqu'un de plutôt ordinaire.

Castiel secoua la tête. Il en doutait. Il pouvait sentir quelque chose de fort qui émanait du jeune homme. Quelque chose qui lui faisait penser à Dean au moment de leur rencontre. Il était prêt à parier que Dylan avait lui aussi vécu quelque chose de difficile et de douloureux. Il était un survivant dans le sens propre du terme.

\- Je suis convaincu du contraire. Tu as le droit de refuser de me parler. Je n'ai pas été très sympa avec toi et j'en suis désolé. Je voulais m'excuser, d'ailleurs. Tu ne méritais clairement pas ça. Et je suis sincère quand je te dis que je veux apprendre à te connaître. Ce ne sont pas des paroles en l'air.

Il entendit Dylan se racler la gorge derrière lui. Il aurait aimé que le jeune homme ne soit pas dans son dos pour pouvoir le regarder tout en continuant à surveiller Dean. Mais il supposait que Dylan était plus à l'aise ainsi et il ne voulait pas le braquer.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas. Dean m'a expliqué et je comprends. Quant au reste, ce n'est pas... OK, tu sais quoi... tu as raison. Je veux devenir votre ami et... qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

Castiel sourit tristement en regardant la poitrine de Dean se soulever et se baisser à intervalles réguliers. Il appuya ses doigts contre sa jugulaire pour sentir les battements de son cœur avant de répondre.

\- Tout ce que tu voudras bien me dire.

Il entendit Dylan bouger la chaise et l'aperçut finalement dans son champ de vision, juste à sa droite. Il s'était installé à côté de Dean et n'hésita pas une seconde avant de poser une main sur son bras. Castiel aurait pu voir ce geste comme quelque chose de déplacé. Cela aurait pu le rendre jaloux. Mais il devinait l'affection de Dylan pour son ami. Il n'y avait rien de plus que le début d'une belle amitié entre eux. Il n'était clairement pas une menace.

\- Mon frère a été diagnostiqué schizophrène quand il était jeune. Il était... j'ai toujours senti que quelque chose clochait chez lui. Mais c'était mon petit frère et je l'aimais alors je crois... c'était plus facile pour moi de fermer les yeux. Il a fini par devenir violent et par être interné quelques temps. Quand il est sorti, il semblait aller mieux. Notre mère... je n'ai jamais été très proche d'elle. Elle a toujours préféré mon frère à moi. Elle avait dû sentir dès le début qu'il avait plus besoin d'elle que moi. Qu'il était plus fragile et... elle fréquentait un homme quand il est sorti de l'hôpital. C'était sérieux et c'était quelqu'un de bien. Mais mon frère... il était possessif et sans doute d'une certaine manière... amoureux d'elle, je suppose. Toujours est-il qu'il n'a pas pu le supporter. Il a branché la vieille chaudière de leur maison alors qu'il savait que c'était dangereux. Il a bouché toutes les évacuations et... il s'est couché avec elle. Quand le copain de ma mère est arrivé, ils étaient morts tous les deux. Le médecin a dit qu'ils n'avaient pas souffert. J'espère qu'il avait raison.

Castiel sentit son cœur se serrer en entendant ce que Dylan racontait. Il avait su que son passé n'avait pas été simple. Il n'avait pas imaginé à quel point il avait souffert. Il comprenait mieux à présent pourquoi Dean et lui s'étaient aussitôt proches l'un de l'autre. Ils avaient tous les deux perdus un petit frère. Tous les deux perdus leur mère. Cela les liait inévitablement.

\- C'était juste avant... juste avant que les contaminés n'envahissent les rues. D'une certaine manière, je pense que c'est mieux ainsi. Ils n'auraient jamais pu accepter ce nouveau monde. Mon frère surtout... dans son état, il aurait rapidement perdu la tête. Ils sont mieux là où ils sont... où que ce soit.

Castiel hocha alors la tête parce que, même s'il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce que Dylan avait vécu, il comprenait ce que signifiait de souffrir de la perte d'un être cher.

\- Ma sœur a été contaminé au tout début. Mon frère a dû... il a dû la tuer.

\- Je suis désolé, souffla Dylan en lui souriant tristement.

\- Je le suis aussi, répliqua Castiel sur un ton similaire.

Ils acquiescèrent alors tous les deux en se regardant dans les yeux. Castiel pouvait sentir combien les choses avaient évolué rapidement entre eux. Un lien s'était tissé en partageant leurs histoires. Et ils étaient liés également par l'affection qu'ils avaient tous les deux pour Dean. Ils pourraient devenir amis. Ils pourraient devenir proches. Mais pour cela, il fallait que le jeune homme ouvre à nouveau les yeux et s'en sorte. Sans lui, leur amitié n'avait aucune chance. Castiel en était convaincu. Il baissa finalement les yeux sur Dean et appuya à nouveau ses doigts contre sa gorge. Quand il sentit son cœur battre, il soupira longuement. Il était terrifié à l'idée de le perdre. Il étai triste de ne rien pouvoir faire de plus. Il se sentait frustré. Il avait envie de pleurer et de crier. Il avait envie de frapper quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Mais parce qu'il n'était pas le seul dans cet état et parce qu'il pouvait sentir Dylan à ses côtés, il parvint à garder le contrôle sur ses émotions et à étudier calmement la façon dont la respiration du jeune homme faisait bouger sa poitrine. Il finit par adresser une prière silencieuse à quiconque était susceptible de l'entendre pour que Dean réussisse à vaincre sa blessure. Et pour que tout puisse enfin s'arranger entre eux et pour les gens qui tenaient à eux. Il estimait avoir bien mérité un peu de joie après toutes ces épreuves. Et Dean le méritait sans doute bien plus que lui encore.


	36. Sentiments

**Bonjour,**

 **36ème chapitre une nouvelle fois corrigé par la géniale Elyrine.**

 **Dans le prochain, Dean se réveille ... enfin.**

 **Merci de votre fidélité et du temps que vous accordez à cette histoire.**

 **Bonne lecture et à jeudi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **Last night on Earth de Green Day**

 **Chapitre 36 : Sentiments**

 _« L'amour est sans nul doute la plus belle chose qui soit. Que ce soit l'amour qu'on a pour notre famille, nos amis ou la personne avec qui on choisit de faire notre vie. Peu importe. C'est un amour qui se manifeste différemment, bien sûr. Mais cela reste le même sentiment. Avec la même intensité et la même force. Aimer quelqu'un, c'est ouvrir son cœur. C'est accepter de lier sa vie à quelqu'un. C'est prendre un risque et en assumer les conséquences. C'est se rendre vulnérable pour devenir plus fort encore. L'amour rend invincible. Il soigne toutes les blessures et guérit toutes les plaies. Il fait de nous des gens meilleurs. Tant qu'on aime et est aimé en retour, on ne peut jamais réellement disparaître. On continue d'exister à travers l'autre, qu'on soit toujours en vie ou non. C'est pour ça que je ne disparaîtrai jamais réellement. Quand je ne serais plus là, Dean, tu ne devras surtout pas te fermer à ces sentiments. Tu devras aimer et être aimé à nouveau en retour. Cela te donnera la force de te battre. La force de surmonter toutes les épreuves. Et cela donnera un sens à ta vie. Aime, Dean. Aime avec tout ton cœur et toute ton âme. C'est la plus merveilleuse chose qui soit. »_

 _Journal de Sam Winchester. 27 août 2016._

Castiel n'avait aucune idée de temps écoulé depuis le départ du docteur. Il n'avait pas bougé de sa chaise ni levé les yeux du corps de Dean. Il avait continué à vérifier son pouls à intervalles réguliers, soulagé à chaque fois de constater que son cœur battait toujours. Dylan n'avait pas bougé non plus. Il était incroyablement pâle et semblait prêt à perdre connaissance à chaque minute qui passait.

Castiel lui avait demandé d'aller voir le médecin ou d'aller chercher quelque chose à manger. Mais Dylan avait refusé à chaque fois. Il ne voulait pas quitter le chevet de Dean et refusait également d'abandonner Castiel. Il voulait être là quand le jeune homme rouvrirait les yeux, avait besoin d'en être témoin pour réellement y croire. Castiel pouvait le comprendre.

Il était soulagé de l'avoir avec lui. Même s'ils n'avaient plus réellement parlé depuis un moment maintenant, sa présence était réconfortante. Il n'aurait pas pu rester seul avec Dean. Il aurait fini par perdre la tête s'il n'avait rien eu pour le distraire sensiblement de son observation minutieuse des respirations de son ami.

Peu importait qu'ils ne se connaissent pas vraiment. Peu importait également que leur rencontre ait été entachée par l'attitude déplorable de Castiel. A cet instant précis, ils étaient parfaitement à l'aise l'un avec l'autre. Le silence n'était pas inconfortable entre eux.

Dylan avait toujours la main posée sur le bras de Dean et l'observait de ses grands yeux bleus. Castiel devinait son inquiétude et son impatience. Il devinait également sa culpabilité. Il continuait de penser que rien n'était de sa faute et qu'il n'avait aucune raison de s'en vouloir. Après tout, si Dean finissait par s'en sortir, il le lui devrait en grande partie. C'était lui qui l'avait ramené au camp, lui qui l'avait remis entre les mains du docteur. Il espérait que Dean le lui dirait quand il serait conscient à nouveau. Il était convaincu que Dylan avait besoin de l'entendre.

Il lui rappelait Dean, en fin de compte. Il semblait enclin à s'accuser de tout et à endosser la responsabilité de tout ce qui tournait mal. Sans doute cela était-il dû à son passé et à l'histoire de son frère. Au fait que sa mère n'avait jamais réellement eu la même affection pour lui que pour son cadet. Castiel n'était pas sûr que ce soit aussi simple. Mais tout comme Dean, Dylan avait été un grand frère. Il avait perdu la personne sur laquelle il s'était senti le devoir de veiller. Et peu importait que cela soit arrivé avant la fin du monde. Ça ne changeait rien au fait qu'il s'en voulait. Qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir l'en empêcher. Dylan portait une culpabilité identique à celle de Dean sur les épaules et cela les liait clairement l'un à l'autre.

Castiel était persuadé qu'à terme, Dean et le jeune homme deviendraient extrêmement proches. Un peu comme deux frères. Ils n'étaient pas liés par le sang, mais par leur passé, leurs expériences communes. Et par leur besoin évident de retrouver un lien perdu depuis trop longtemps maintenant.

Ils formeraient un beau duo. Castiel était surpris de ne pas être jaloux à cet idée. Mais il pouvait sentir que Dylan ne représentait pas une menace pour son couple avec Dean. Il n'avait pas ce type de sentiments pour son ami et n'en aurait jamais. Il en était convaincu. Il voulait les voir devenir proches. Il voulait les voir devenir amis. Mais pour cela, Dean devait ouvrir les yeux et se remettre de sa blessure.

Castiel finit par fermer les yeux sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Il était épuisé par les événements de la journée. Mais il ne voulait pas dormir et doutait de toute façon de pouvoir y parvenir. Il était bien trop stressé. Malgré tout, ses yeux le brûlaient et il en avait assez de ne pas voir le visage de Dean bouger. L'obscurité qui lui offrait ses paupières closes était un soulagement. Il déposa un baiser sur le front du jeune homme. Il était couvert de sueur mais restait étrangement froid. Castiel ne voulait pas penser qu'il s'agissait là d'un mauvais signe, des premiers signes d'une fièvre et donc d'un infection. Il voulait se montrer optimiste, même si cela le forçait également à se montrer naïf.

Il pouvait entendre Dylan respirer à sa droite et l'entendait par moments bouger sur sa chaise. Sans doute pour trouver une position plus confortable. Il aurait réellement été plus prudent pour lui d'aller voir le médecin. Il ne le lui proposa toutefois pas à nouveau. Il était évident qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de plus qu'un nouveau refus. Dylan était quelqu'un de têtu. Il était comme Dean sur ce point-là aussi.

Le silence dura entre eux pendant un long moment. Il ne fut interrompu que la bruit de la porte qu'on ouvrait avec un peu trop de force. Le bois heurta le mur au passage et Castiel rouvrit aussitôt les yeux pour dévisager la personne qui venait d'entrer sans ménagement.

\- Gabe ? Souffla-t-il, surpris de le trouver là.

Il réalisa alors qu'il n'avait pas demandé à ce que son frère soit prévenu du retour de Dean. Il n'avait même pas songé une seule seconde à le faire avertir. Il aurait dû, bien sûr. Gabriel avait besoin de savoir. Ça lui était toutefois sorti de la tête.

\- Est-ce qu'il va bien ? Est-ce que c'est grave ?

Castiel regarda son frère pendant une seconde, incapable de répondre. Il ne savait même pas par quoi commencer. Heureusement pour lui, Dylan vola à son secours et prit la parole à sa place.

\- Il a été blessé... il a pris une balle dans le ventre. Le docteur a réussi à recoudre les vaisseaux sanguins touchés et la plaie. Mais il n'est pas encore sorti d'affaire. On en saura plus dans vingt-quatre heures.

Pendant une seconde, Castiel ne fut pas sûr que Gabriel avait entendu la réponse de Dylan. Il avait les yeux rivés sur son frère et ne semblait pas avoir conscience de ce qui l'entourait. Mais après quelques secondes durant lesquelles il se contenta de dévisager Castiel, il finit par se tourner vers Dylan.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?

La dernière question était adressé à Castiel et ce dernier grimaça en entendant le ton accusateur de son frère. Il était évident qu'il n'était pas enchanté de voir que Dylan lui tenait compagnie quand lui n'avait même pas été averti du retour de Dean. Il pouvait le comprendre. Mais il espérait que Gabriel finirait par le lui pardonner. Il n'avait pas choisi Dylan plutôt que lui. Il était juste trop inquiet pour Dean pour pouvoir réfléchir convenablement.

\- Il était avec Dean. Il l'a ramené avec lui et il a refusé de quitter son chevet depuis.

\- Je ne partirai pas tant que je ne saurai pas qu'il va bien, confirma Dylan d'une voix forte.

Il était visiblement vexé par l'attitude de Gabriel et avait toutes les raisons de l'être. Cela aurait sans doute dégénéré avec quelqu'un d'autre que son frère. Mais il savait qu'il n'était pas méchant et probablement même pas réellement en colère contre Dylan. Il était juste inquiet. Et probablement blessé. Il était toutefois suffisamment maître de ses émotions pour calmer la situation.

\- Bien sûr. C'est... désolé, je suis désolé, d'accord. Je... je pense que je vais m'asseoir.

Castiel hocha la tête puis regarda son frère approcher une chaise du lit où Dean était allongé. Il l'installa en face de Dylan et à la gauche de Castiel. Il posa sa main sur le bras de leur ami, un geste similaire à celui de Dylan. Pendant quelques secondes, personne ne dit rien. Ce fut finalement Gabriel qui rompit le silence à nouveau.

\- Tu n'es pas blessé, toi ? Demanda-t-il en regardant Dylan.

Ce dernier secoua la tête même s'il était toujours extrêmement pâle. Il avait visiblement reçu un coup sur la tête et un important hématome commençait à se dessiner sur son front. Mais il tenait bon.

\- Pas comme lui, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

\- Tu as une sale tête, répliqua Gabriel.

\- Pas autant que toi.

Gabriel sourit tristement devant ce qui était une vaine tentative pour détendre l'atmosphère. Castiel réalisa alors combien il serait facile pour Dylan de se faire une place au sein de leur groupe. Il avait tout pour s'entendre avec chacun d'entre eux. Il partageait un lien avec Dean, était proche de Castiel parce qu'il avait de l'affection pour le jeune homme inconscient et avait le même sens de l'humour que Gabriel.

\- Ah ah ah, très drôle, petit.

C'est moi que tu traites de petit ? C'est drôle venant de quelqu'un qui a probablement besoin d'un escabeau pour pouvoir se regarder dans la glace de la salle de bains.

\- Ce n'est pas la taille qui compte, c'est le nombre d'années. Pour moi, tu es un gamin, alors tais-toi et respecte-moi.

\- Dans tes rêves.

Castiel les écouta se disputer gentiment sans réellement prêter attention à ce qu'ils disaient. Il était évident que c'était leur façon de gérer le stress de la situation. Ils étaient inquiets pour Dean et avaient besoin de plaisanter ainsi pour en évacuer une partie. Il était convaincu que le jeune homme aurait adoré les entendre. Il aurait probablement participé à leur petit échange avec enthousiasme. Il pria pour que Dean en ait l'occasion.

\- Qu'est devenu l'enfoiré qui l'a blessé ? Demanda finalement Gabriel après quelques nouvelles minutes de silence.

Une nouvelle fois, Dylan s'empressa de répondre.

\- Red s'en est chargé. Dean l'avait touché mais... il lui a arraché la gorge sans hésiter une seconde. C'est une force de la nature.

\- Je continue à penser que ce n'est pas réellement un chien. Plutôt un ours. Personne ne m'ôtera cette idée de la tête.

Castiel hocha la tête tout en regardant à nouveau le visage de Dean. Il avait déjà vu Red prendre sa défense et voler à son secours à plusieurs reprises. Il était capable de tout pour son maître et il était inarrêtable quand Dean était en danger. Castiel l'avait trouvé impressionnant et incroyablement majestueux à chaque fois.

\- Tu tiens le coup, Cassie ?

La question de son frère le tira de ses songes. Il leva les yeux vers lui en inclinant la tête sur le côté. Il n'était pas réellement surpris que Gabriel se préoccupe aussi de son bien-être. Cela restait sa priorité dans n'importe quelle situation. Et même s'il avait envie de lui mentir pour ne pas avoir à en discuter plus longuement, il choisit de se montrer honnête. Il savait que Gabriel n'accepterait pas autre chose que la vérité.

\- Pas vraiment. Je suis terrifié et je... je sais qu'il se bat mais j'ai peur que ce ne soit pas suffisant. Et s'il venait à... s'il ne se réveille pas, alors il mourra sans savoir.

Gabriel se mordilla la lèvre inférieure une seconde. Il semblait hésiter à dire ce qu'il avait en tête. Sans doute n'avait-il pas envie de le faire devant Dylan. Mais Castiel se fichait que leur compagnon puisse l'entendre. Il avait totalement confiance en lui. Et il n'avait pas honte de ce qu'il ressentait pour Dean. N'en avait jamais eu honte.

\- Je suis convaincu qu'il le sait, finit par assurer Gabriel sans donner plus de précisions.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Dylan qui les observait avec attention.

\- J'en doute après... après notre dispute, expliqua Castiel.

\- Oh, il le savait, intervint alors Dylan sans la moindre hésitation.

Gabriel se tourna vers lui à son tour pour le dévisager longuement. Dylan leva alors les yeux au ciel, soupira puis secoua la tête, visiblement agacé qu'on puisse penser qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il disait et qu'il ne pouvait pas participer à la conversation parce qu'il ne les connaissait pas suffisamment. Castiel se demanda alors ce que Dean lui avait dit durant leur petite expédition. S'ils avaient discuté de leur dispute. Il se souvint que le jeune homme avait demandé à son compagnon de lui transmettre un message s'il ne s'en sortait pas. Il était à présent curieux de savoir ce dont il s'agissait.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda Gabriel après quelques secondes.

\- Écoutez, les gars, je sais que je ne vous connais pas depuis longtemps mais je ne suis pas stupide. Dean m'a parlé de votre dispute et il s'en voulait. Alors... même si je ne peux pas parler en son nom, je peux vous assurer qu'il est parfaitement conscient de ce que tu ressens pour lui. Il le sait et il le ressent aussi. Il n'a juste pas trouvé le courage de te le dire. Ce qui fait de lui un idiot, si vous voulez mon avis.

Gabriel hocha la tête avant de pointer son doigt en direction de son frère sans quitter Dylan des yeux.

\- Ce sont des idiots tous les deux. Ils ont la chance de trouver l'amour dans un monde dévasté par un virus mortel et ils continuent de se tourner autour sans avoir le courage de se le dire. Franchement, si c'était moi, je parlerais déjà mariage.

Dylan acquiesça en souriant.

\- C'est exactement ce que j'ai dit à Dean... enfin, pas vraiment dans ces termes, bien sûr, mais en substance, c'était identique. Et je pense qu'il l'avait compris. Je pense qu'il était prêt à arranger les choses.

Castiel était un peu mal à l'aise en entendant son frère et leur compagnon discuter ainsi des sentiments de Dean quand il était incapable de participer. Quand il était inconscient et luttant pour survivre entre eux. Mais il était également soulagé de l'entendre. Parce qu'il avait besoin de savoir que Dean partageait ses sentiments.

\- Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

Castiel fronça les sourcils en entendant la question de Dylan. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour l'assimiler. Il était surpris qu'il ose la lui poser aussi franchement. C'était quelque chose de personnel qu'on ne demandait même pas à un ami qu'on connaissait bien. Mais le monde avait changé. Les choses étaient différentes et en fin de compte, cela rendait la question de Dylan plutôt logique. Il savait que le jeune homme voulait voir les choses s'arranger entre Dean et lui.

\- Je ne sais pas, souffla-t-il en baissant les yeux sur le visage de Dean.

Il observa le dessin de ses yeux et de son nez puis suivit le contour de ses lèvres. Il s'attarda sur chaque tâche de rousseur. Il repensa à ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble. A leur premier baiser, à la première fois où ils avaient fait l'amour et à toutes celles qui avaient suivi. Il se souvint ensuite de ce que le jeune homme lui faisait ressentir quand ils étaient ensemble. La sécurité. Le calme. La joie. Il réalisa alors combien il s'était voilé la face jusque-là. Il n'était pas en train de tomber amoureux de Dean. Il l'aimait déjà de tout son cœur. Et sans doute depuis un bon moment. Il avait juste refusé de le voir.

\- Ou plutôt si, je le sais, rectifia-t-il alors de lui même. Je l'aime, oui.

Dylan sourit alors, visiblement soulagé de l'entendre. Gabriel ne semblait pas surpris. Il l'avait sans doute compris bien avant lui.

\- Eh bien si tu veux mon avis, c'est réciproque.

Castiel s'était attendu à ce que ce soit Gabriel qui dise quelque chose de ce genre. Après tout, c'était lui qui avait été le témoin de leur relation depuis le début. Lui qui les avait vu passer d'amis à amants. Mais c'était finalement Dylan qui avait prononcé ces mots. Et avec une certitude absolue. Il ne doutait pas une seconde de ce qu'il disait.

\- Bien sûr, je sais que tu ne pourras réellement le croire que lorsqu'il te le dira lui-même. Ce qu'il fera dès qu'il sera réveillé, je pense. Peut-être même que ce sera les premiers mots qu'il prononcera.

Castiel en doutait, mais l'idée lui plaisait. Et malgré l'inquiétude qui continuait de le ronger de l'intérieur, il pouvait également sentir quelque chose qui ressemblait à de le joie s'immiscer doucement en lui. Il refusait de lui laisser une place trop importante. Les choses pouvaient encore mal tourner et il refusait d'avoir trop d'espoir. Mais c'était tout de même plus fort que lui.

\- Tu sais, je dois reconnaître que tu es bien plus mature que ce que je pensais vu ton âge, confia Gabriel qui avait du sentir qu'il était temps de revenir sur quelque chose d'un peu plus léger.

Castiel lui sourit pour lui signifier qu'il lui en était reconnaissant. Dylan, quant à lui, prit un air faussement offensé.

\- J'ai vingt-et-un ans, je te signale. Je ne suis plus un gamin.

\- Si on considère que les hommes ne sont réellement matures qu'à partir de quarante ans – et je me souviens de l'avoir lu dans une revue scientifique sérieuse – je suis en droit de penser que tu es encore loin d'avoir atteint la maturité requise pour tenir ce genre de propos.

\- Si on considère qu'un homme est mature à quarante ans, alors il est grand temps pour toi de l'être puisque tu dois bien en avoir au moins cinquante, non ?

\- Je ne serai jamais mature. Je suis une exception.

Dylan rit alors pendant quelques secondes. La tension était dissipée à nouveau et Castiel savait qu'il le devait uniquement à Gabriel et à Dylan. Il semblait facile pour eux de plaisanter ainsi malgré la gravité de la situation. C'était un don que Dean avait également et que Castiel aurait aimé posséder.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il détesterait ça, confia ensuite Gabriel.

\- Qui détesterait quoi ? Demanda aussitôt Dylan.

Castiel savait parfaitement ce que son frère sous entendait par là. Dean n'aurait pas forcément apprécié qu'ils soient tous là pour veiller sur lui. Pas parce qu'il ne les appréciait pas. Mais parce qu'il estimerait sans doute ne pas mériter leur temps. Parce qu'il n'aimait pas non plus qu'on le voie quand il était aussi vulnérable. Il ne fuyait plus autant qu'au début l'affection des autres. Néanmoins, il ne savait pas encore comment la gérer entièrement.

\- Dean était... quand on l'a rencontré, disons qu'il était plutôt... sauvage. Oui, sauvage. Je crois que c'est le bon terme, expliqua Gabriel avec une certaine nostalgie.

Castiel hocha la tête pour signifier qu'il était d'accord avec lui. Il s'en souvenait encore parfaitement. Il y avait eu de l'hostilité chez le jeune homme. Mais également un désir évident de trouver enfin quelqu'un à qui faire confiance à nouveau. Il avait lutté contre de toutes ses forces parce qu'il avait peur de perdre quelqu'un d'autre, parce qu'il doutait de pouvoir surmonter une telle épreuve à nouveau. Il avait tout fait pour les faire fuir, avait tenté de leur échapper. Mais il n'avait jamais réussi. Il avait fini par accepter que ce n'était pas possible pour lui.

\- Parce qu'il avait perdu son frère, c'est ça ?

Devant les regards surpris de Gabriel et Castiel, Dylan haussa les épaules et baissa les yeux.

\- Il me l'a dit avant qu'on parte. Il ne s'est pas étendu sur le sujet mais il me l'a dit.

Castiel fut sensiblement jaloux de voir que son ami avait révélé ce secret à Dylan alors qu'il ne le connaissait pas. Il lui avait fallu plusieurs semaines pour en parler à Castiel. Mais il supposait que c'était logique. D'abord parce que Dylan lui rappelait sans doute son frère. Ensuite parce qu'ils avaient vécu quelque chose de similaire. Et enfin parce qu'il avait fini par comprendre, grâce à Castiel et Gabriel, qu'il était important d'en parler. Qu'il ne fallait pas tout garder pour soi.

\- Son petit frère, oui. Sam. Ça a été difficile pour lui. Ça l'est toujours, je suppose.

Castiel aurait préféré que son frère n'en dise pas autant sur ce point. Il savait que Dean préférerait en parler lui-même. Mais il avait visiblement confiance en Dylan. Il n'aurait pas évoqué Sam, sinon.

\- C'est quelque chose qu'on n'oublie pas facilement. Je veux dire... je sais qu'on a tous connu quelque chose de similaire depuis le début de ce cauchemar et... personne ne s'en remet vraiment. Ou du moins, jamais complètement. Ça laisse des traces.

Castiel savait parfaitement que Dylan ne disait pas cela à la légère. Il parlait d'expérience après ce qui était arrivé à son frère et sa mère. Mais Gabriel n'était pas au courant. Et comme le plus souvent, sa curiosité prit le pas sur son bon sens et il s'empressa de demander des précisions.

\- Qui c'était ?

\- Mon frère et ma mère.

\- Avant ou après ?

Dylan ne répondit pas immédiatement. C'était une question que les gens posaient presque toujours, maintenant. Quelque chose qu'on faisait pour passer le temps. Parce que certains avaient besoin d'entendre les malheurs des autres pour savoir qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls à souffrir. Ils avaient besoin de savoir que quelqu'un avait vécu pire pour trouver la force d'avancer.

\- Avant. Pas très longtemps avant mais avant, oui.

\- Un accident ?

Castiel aurait voulu pouvoir interrompre la conversation. Changer de sujet pour éviter à Dylan de répondre. Mais il n'était pas sûr que le jeune homme apprécierait de le voir voler ainsi à son secours. Il avait eu raison quelques minutes plus tôt. Il n'était pas en enfant et n'avait pas besoin qu'on le protège ainsi. Il avait traversé des épreuves et survécu seul après la perte de sa famille. Il était parfaitement capable de se sortir de cette situation seul. Il lui suffisait de refuser de répondre. Gabriel était peut-être curieux mais il n'était pas plus stupide que cruel. Il n'insisterait pas si Dylan lui disait clairement qu'il ne voulait pas en parler.

\- Pas vraiment. Mon frère était malade, mais.. pas d'un cancer ou de truc de ce genre. C'était... il était schizophrène. Et... peu importe les détails. Il a tué ma mère et s'est suicidé.

\- Oh mince, je suis...

\- Désolé, je sais. Tout le monde l'est toujours. Je le suis aussi. Inutile de le dire.

Gabriel détourna alors les yeux, visiblement mal à l'aise. Pendant une seconde, Castiel chercha désespérément un sujet de conversation convenable pour rompre le silence et permettre à son frère et leur compagnon de plaisanter à nouveau. Mais comme souvent, il ne trouva rien. Le silence s'éternisa alors pendant de longues secondes. Il finit par choisir de quelque chose – n'importe quoi – pour que cela ne dure pas trop.

\- Je suis jaloux de Lisa, déclara-t-il brusquement, surprenant ses deux compagnons.

Gabriel le savait déjà, bien sûr. Il avait entendu une partie de leur conversation. Et Dylan devait également avoir quelques informations puisque Dean semblait lui avoir expliqué leur dispute. Mais ils semblaient tout de même pris de court devant sa volonté d'aborder le sujet avec eux. Il l'avait fait uniquement pour rompre le silence. Mais il ne trouvait pas cela aussi stupide, finalement. Il avait bien besoin de conseils.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda Dylan en fronçant les sourcils.

Castiel prit une grande inspiration avant de poser son regard sur le visage de Dean.

\- Je suis jaloux de ce qu'il y a eu entre elle et Dean par le passé. Ils ont été en couple, ils ont vécu ensemble et ils formaient une famille. Je ne peux pas concurrencer. Je ne peux pas... je sais bien que Dean n'a plus de sentiments pour elle, mais il pourrait changer d'avis. Il pourrait la choisir parce qu'elle représente la facilité. Une vie ordinaire. Une vie normale que personne ne pourrait critiquer ou juger. Je... je ne peux pas rivaliser.

Il entendit Dylan marmonner quelque chose puis sentit la main de son frère se poser sur son genou pour lui apporter un semblant de soutien. C'était mieux que rien et il en avait besoin.

\- Tu crois que Dean est du genre à fuir devant la moindre difficulté ? Qu'il n'est pas capable de faire face à l'adversité ? Demanda alors Dylan sur un ton un peu dur.

Castiel secoua la tête aussitôt.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

\- Pourtant, c'est exactement ce que tu es en train de dire. En pensant qu'il pourrait choisir Lisa parce qu'elle représente la solution de facilité, tu sous-entends qu'il n'est pas de taille à faire face à une quelconque complication, qu'il manque de courage ou de volonté.

Castiel prit une seconde pour réfléchir. C'était effectivement probablement vrai. Il ne doutait pas du courage de Dean face à une situation dangereuse. Si sa vie ou celle des gens qu'il aimait était en danger, il n'hésitait pas une seconde avant d'intervenir. Il était fort et courageux et c'était ce qui faisait de lui un vrai survivant. Mais dans un contexte où ce qui était en jeu était uniquement émotionnel, il n'avait plus la même force. Plus le même courage. Ou du moins, c'était ce que Castiel avait pensé au moment de leur dispute. Il avait fini par en douter. Dean avait pris sa main devant le conseil. Il avait assumé leur relation devant Dylan, devant Lisa et devant tout un tas d'inconnus qui auraient pu les chasser juste parce que cela ne leur plaisait pas. Il l'avait même assumée devant Gordon. Castiel n'y avait pas repensé jusque-là. Il ne l'avait même pas pris en compte lors de leur dispute. Il n'en revenait pas d'avoir été aussi stupide.

\- Oh mon Dieu... je suis un idiot, constata-t-il en sentant ses épaules s'affaisser et son cœur s'emballer.

\- Bingo ! Tu as trouvé la bonne réponse à la question essentielle ! Répliqua Dylan en souriant.

\- Bingo ? Répéta Gabriel en fronçant les sourcils. Quel âge as-tu pour employer le mot « bingo » ?

\- Trente ans de moins que toi, au bas mot. Et « bingo » est un mot cool, que ça te plaise ou non.

\- Cool ? De mieux en mieux. Ton vocabulaire laisse à désirer, mon grand.

Dylan ouvrit la bouche pour protester. Il n'allait sans doute pas se laisser faire. Mais Castiel n'avait pas envie de les entendre se charrier quand il venait d'avoir une illumination importante. Une révélation qui le soulageait d'un poids considérable. Il avait besoin de conseils et que ces deux compagnons se montrent sérieux pour le moment.

\- Stop, tous les deux. Vous pourrez chercher à savoir qui est plus branché de vous deux plus tard. Pour le moment, j'aimerais qu'on en revienne à ce qui est réellement important.

\- Quoi, le fait que tu es un idiot ? Demanda Gabriel en souriant à son tour.

Castiel hocha la tête. Gabriel sourit alors de plus belle en réalisant que son frère venait de confirmer sans hésitation qu'il était effectivement un idiot.

\- Écoute, Cassie. Il est clair que tu as eu tort de dire ce que tu as dit. Et franchement, que tu aies pu douter du sérieux de Dean m'étonne parce qu'il ne l'a certainement pas mérité mais... tout le monde commet des erreurs. Tu n'es pas infaillible. Le tout, c'est de les assumer ensuite et de ne pas chercher à se justifier bêtement en inventant des excuses. Tu n'auras qu'à dire à Dean que tu as été stupide et ensuite lui demander de te pardonner. Point final.

Ainsi résumé, cela paraissait effectivement simple. Et sans doute que cela le serait s'il faisait les choses bien. Il lui suffisait de se montrer honnête avec son ami. De ne pas lui cacher ses inquiétudes tout en lui promettant qu'il avait compris son erreur. Il lui dirait ensuite qu'il avait enfin combien il l'aimait et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre.

\- Je n'ai même pas... je ne voyais que le fait que je suis le premier homme pour lequel il... j'avais tellement peur qu'il réalise qu'il avait commis une erreur que je n'ai pas songé une seule seconde qu'il pouvait être sûr de lui. Qu'il pouvait être parfaitement conscient de son choix et qu'il avait accepté son... sa bisexualité. Je suis vraiment un imbécile.

\- A ta décharge, je suppose que ça ne doit pas être facile d'être le premier. Et franchement, à la place de Dean, j'aurais sans doute paniqué si j'avais commencé à développer des sentiments pour un autre homme après n'avoir connu que des femmes. Je suppose qu'il attendait juste de trouver le bon. C'est sans doute différent quand c'est le cas.

Castiel sentit son cœur battre encore un peu plus fort dans sa poitrine. Pendant une seconde, il se demanda comment il pouvait supporter ce rythme effréné et quelle était la probabilité pour qu'il s'arrête simplement de battre, épuisé par tous ces changements. Il chassa toutefois cette idée de sa tête assez rapidement. Il y avait des choses bien plus importantes dont il devait se préoccuper.

\- Tu crois que c'est comme ça qu'il me voit ? Comme le bon ?

Dylan ne répondit pas immédiatement. Une nouvelle fois, il était surprenant de voir à quel point il semblait avoir compris Dean alors même qu'il ne le connaissait pas vraiment. Mais Castiel n'allait certainement pas contester ces certitudes. Pas quand elles allaient clairement dans son sens.

\- Je pense que c'est ce qu'il ressent, oui. Je n'ai jamais vécu quoi que ce soit de similaire mais je suppose que si je devais... si je devais changer de bord, je ne le ferais que pour l'homme de ma vie. C'est comme se marier. On ne fait pas ça à la légère. L'idée s'impose à nous quand on a trouvé la bonne personne.

\- Dylan a raison, Cassie. Dean n'a pas paniqué une seule fois depuis le début de votre histoire. Il n'a pas semblé douter et... il a franchi chacune des étapes avec un certain calme, non ? Même quand il a été question de franchir... LE cap.

Il insista bien sur le mot « le », ne laissant que peu de doutes quant à ce qu'il entendait par là. Castiel sentit aussitôt ses joues rougir. Il n'était pas forcément à l'aise pour discuter de sexe avec son frère et Dylan mais il supposait que c'était une étape nécessaire dans leur conversation.

\- Non, il était... enfin, bien sûr, il était vierge de ce point de vue-là mais il n'a pas... c'est même lui qui a pris l'initiative de... enfin, oui, je suppose que ça s'est fait naturellement.

\- Alors je crois que tu as toutes les preuves dont tu as besoin pour confirmer ce que tu sais déjà. Dean est sûr de lui. Tu es sûr de toi. Inutile de perdre plus de temps. Aimez-vous et fêtez ça... enfin, ne faites rien devant moi. Je doute de pouvoir le supporter.

\- Ou devant moi, d'ailleurs, approuva Dylan, visiblement amusé.

\- Je ne comptais rien faire devant vous, protesta Castiel dont les joues étaient sans nul doute devenues rouge écarlate.

Gabriel rit alors pendant quelques secondes. De toute évidence, la situation et la gêne de son frère l'amusaient tout autant qu'elles amusaient Dylan. Ils étaient sur la même longueur d'ondes et n'allaient sans doute se gêner dans l'avenir pour unir leurs forces et faire de la vie de Castiel un enfer.

\- Parfait alors. Tu n'as plus aucune raison de t'inquiéter, assura Gabriel.

Castiel lui jeta un coup d'œil avant de reporter son attention sur le corps toujours immobile de Dean. Il avait presque oublié que le jeune homme était toujours entre la vie et la mort et qu'il pouvait ne pas survivre à sa blessure. Si c'était le cas, tout ce dont il avait pris conscience n'aurait plus d'importance. Il n'aurait pas l'occasion de le lui dire et vivrait toute sa vie en sachant que la dernière fois où il avait discuté avec le jeune homme avait terminé en dispute. Il ne savait pas s'il pourrait un jour se le pardonner.

\- Ne fais pas cette tête, Cassie. Il va se réveiller, lança Gabriel d'une voix forte.

Castiel avait toujours aimé l'optimisme de son frère. Il en avait eu besoin à plusieurs reprises par le passé. Il était le seul à réussir à lui faire voir le bon côté des choses quand il était englué dans ses problèmes. Mais à cet instant précis, il ne réussissait pas à le croire. Il ne parvenait pas à garder espoir.

\- Tu ne peux pas le savoir. Gabe, c'est une blessure sérieuse, rappela-t-il.

Gabriel haussa les épaules mais ne dit rien. Dylan, de son côté, semblait au moins aussi convaincu que son frère.

\- Et moi, je crois au contraire qu'on n'a aucune raison d'en douter.

Castiel fronça les sourcils en le regardant. Il ne l'avait pas vu aussi sûr de lui depuis son arrivée et il était surpris par la facilité avec laquelle il affirmait cela à présent. Il ne comprenait pas bien d'où lui venait cet élan d'optimisme. Dylan dut le sentir puisqu'il s'empressa de s'expliquer.

\- Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de croyant mais en ce qui le concerne, en ce qui vous concerne tous les deux, j'ai la foi. Je suis convaincu que ce n'est pas son heure. Il a encore énormément de choses à faire. Il n'est pas arrivé au bout du chemin et il le sait. Rien que pour ça, il va se battre. Et quelque chose me dit qu'il obtient toujours ce qu'il veut. Ce n'est pas quelqu'un qui baisse les bras facilement. Sans quoi il ne serait plus là depuis bien longtemps.

\- Ah oui ? Demanda Castiel, avide d'en entendre plus pour être convaincu à son tour.

Dylan hocha la tête en regardant le visage de Dean.

\- Il a survécu à son frère. Il a survécu à sa mort et quand on y parvient, c'est qu'on est suffisamment fort pour surmonter une souffrance inégalable. C'est la preuve qu'on peut tout affronter. C'est la preuve qu'on a le force de faire face à toutes les situations. Même celles qui en mettraient plus d'un à terre.

Cela s'appliquait également à eux trois. Castiel n'avait jamais vu les choses de cet œil-là, mais il en avait à présent conscience. Il avait pensé que perdre Anna et continuer à avancer était uniquement dû au fait qu'il avait toujours Gabriel. Et peut-être était-ce en partie vrai. Mais c'était également la preuve qu'il avait encore envie de vivre. Qu'il voulait croire qu'il y avait quelque chose de bien qui l'attendait dans un avenir plus ou moins proche. Quelque chose comme rencontrer Dean. C'était la preuve qu'il avait plus de force qu'il ne l'avait cru jusque-là. Et cela valait pour Gabriel aussi. Cela valait pour Dylan qui avait perdu toute sa famille mais avait tout de même trouvé des raisons de se battre.

\- On forme une belle équipe de survivants, commenta Gabriel, le plus sérieusement du monde.

Beaucoup à notre place auraient baissé les bras. Beaucoup auraient choisi de renoncer. Je pense qu'on a toutes les raisons d'être fier de nous. Peu importe les épreuves, on est toujours là. Et on a eu raison de s'accrocher puisque ça nous a conduit à cet endroit, en ce moment. C'était sans doute ce qu'on attendait sans le savoir, ajouta Dylan d'un air pensif.

\- Tu sais que tu es un poète dans l'âme ? Plaisanta aussitôt Gabriel.

Castiel sourit en l'entendant. Il savait que son frère était touché par ce qu'il entendait et sans doute également par Dylan. Mais il ne le dirait pas. Ou du moins pas clairement. Parce que ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il fonctionnait. Il préférait avoir recours à la plaisanterie pour rendre le moment un peu moins solennel. Cela ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'il le prenait à la légère.

\- Quelque chose me dit qu'un peu de culture ne te ferait pas de mal. Heureusement que je t'ai trouvé, en fin de compte. Je vais pouvoir t'apprendre tant de choses, répliqua Dylan après quelques secondes.

\- Tu seras mon maître Yoda, ajouta Gabriel.

\- En nettement plus sexy, rétorqua Dylan.

\- Certains trouvent maître Yoda sexy. Je crois que c'est ses oreilles. Ou le fait qu'il soit vert. Comme Hulk.

Ça n'avait aucun sens mais c'était stupide et drôle et exactement ce dont ils avaient besoin en ce moment. Castiel rit à nouveau. Il avait conscience de la chance qu'il avait d'avoir son frère et Dylan à ses côtés. Sans eux, il n'aurait jamais pris conscience de toutes ces choses cruciales qui allaient tout changer pour Dean et lui et aurait passé son temps à se morfondre et à pleurer. Il avait toujours la gorge nouée et il devait lutter contre les sanglots, par moments. Mais il ne se sentait pas seul. Et ça n'avait pas de prix.

\- Donc Hulk est sexy, selon toi ? Demanda Dylan après quelques secondes.

\- Pas selon moi. Mais selon certains oui.

\- Hulk n'est pas sexy. Il est effrayant. Captain America est sexy. Iron Man aussi, je suppose. Pas Superman. Batman est pas mal, mais c'est en grande partie grâce au costume.

Castiel ne connaissait pas la majorité de ce à quoi ils faisaient référence mais la conversation l'amusait quand même. Il ne se sentait pas mis à l'écart comme parfois quand il ne pouvait pas participer à une discussion. Il savait que ses deux compagnons continuaient ainsi uniquement pour le détendre, dédramatiser la situation, chasser l'inquiétude et faire en sorte que le temps passe un peu plus vite. Il leur en était grandement reconnaissant.

\- OK, je te suis sur Superman. Mais tu sais lequel est le plus sexy ?

Dylan secoua la tête en souriant.

\- Thor.

\- Parce qu'un homme avec un énorme marteau, c'est sexy, pour toi ?

\- Ce n'est pas juste un marteau.

\- C'est un marteau.

Castiel décrocha de la conversation pendant quelques secondes. Il se concentra à nouveau sur Dean et laissa les voix de Gabriel et Dylan résonner à ses oreilles sans réellement entendre ce qu'ils disaient. Il ne comprenait de toute façon pas ce qu'ils disaient, ne savait pas vraiment qui était Thor et ce que son marteau pouvait avoir d'aussi important. Il savait toutefois que Dean aurait adoré pouvoir se mêler à la conversation. Il aurait adoré donner son avis et aurait peut-être surenchéri en citant à nouveau James Bond et Daniel Craig. Il aurait plaisanté, rit et fait rire les deux autres. Castiel l'aurait écouté sans le comprendre. Il aurait observé la façon dont des petites rides se formaient au coin de ses yeux quand il souriait. Il aurait senti son cœur battre la chamade en réalisant combien il avait de la chance d'avoir cet homme incroyable dans sa vie. Si Dean avait été réveillé, le moment aurait été réellement parfait. Il était convaincu que Gabriel et Dylan en avait conscience eux aussi. Cela ne les empêchait toutefois pas de continuer à débattre et à se chamailler comme des enfants.

\- D'accord pour Catwoman. Elle est torride. Mais je continue de plaider pour Wonder Woman. Cette femme a la classe, expliquait Dylan quand Castiel se concentra à nouveau sur ce qu'ils racontaient.

\- Elle est ancienne. Ça ferait d'elle une cougar, non ? Je veux dire : si tu sortais avec elle, est-ce que ça ferait d'elle une cougar ?

\- Eh bien, pas selon son apparence. Mais si on se fie à son âge réel, je suppose, oui.

Castiel secoua la tête en écoutant les deux hommes continuer à débattre de super-héros. Il baissa à nouveau la tête après quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que son front soit contre celui de son ami. Il ferma ensuite les yeux et prit une grande inspiration. Il espérait de tout son cœur que Dean puisse les entendre. Que leurs voix et leur présence puissent lui donner la force de revenir. De se battre. De survivre.

« Tu dois te réveiller, Dean. Tu dois vivre juste pour les remettre à leur place. Tu dois le faire parce qu'on serait perdus sans toi. Parce que c'est toi et uniquement toi qui nous a réunis et que tu dois être le témoin du petit miracle que tu as accompli. » Pensa-t-il alors.

Il ne savait pas si le jeune homme avait conscience de quoi que ce soit. Mais il avait au moins la sensation de faire tout son possible pour l'aider. Il n'avait aucune connaissance médicale. Il ne pouvait pas détecter les signes d'une aggravation ou d'une amélioration de son état. Mais il pouvait être là pour lui. Il serait toujours là pour lui. Il le savait, à présent. Il ne le laisserait plus jamais lui échapper.


	37. Réveil

**Bonjour**

 **Voici le 37ème chapitre et Dean ouvre enfin les yeux. Comme toujours, merci à Elyrine qui continue à travailler sur cette histoire.**

 **Et merci à vous qui me lisez et m'écrivez ...**

 **Bonne lecture et à lundi.**

 **Sydney8201**

 **PS : Je pars en congé lundi et ce jusqu'à mardi 4 donc pas du publication jeudi et lundi (les prochaines publications seront lundi 27 et ensuite seulement jeudi 6 avril). Désolée mais je serais à l'étranger !**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **This is how I disappear de My Chemical Romance**

 **Chapitre 37 : Réveil**

 _« Il est parfois plus facile de garder les yeux fermés et de continuer à ignorer le monde réel pour rester dans le confort d'un rêve agréable. Il est tentant de nier toutes les choses qui sont susceptibles de nous faire du mal pour ne garder que ce qu'on connaît déjà. Ce qui nous réconforte et nous rassure. Mais parfois, même quand on croit que ce n'est plus possible, on finit par trouver quelque chose de bien en rouvrant les yeux. Quelque chose ou quelqu'un qui nous apporte tout ce dont on a besoin. Ce qu'on pensait bêtement ne pouvoir trouver que dans nos rêves. Parfois, la réalité est plus belle qu'eux. Et quand on a la chance d'avoir quelque chose ou quelqu'un de ce genre, on aurait tort de continuer à garder les yeux fermés. Le monde n'est plus le même aujourd'hui mais il nous réserve encore de très bons moments. Sois patient et garde les yeux ouverts, Dean. Tu le comprendras bientôt. »_

 _Journal de Sam Winchester. 15 août 2016._

Dean était convaincu d'être mort. Quand il sentit qu'il perdait connaissance, allongé sur le siège de sa voiture – sa maison – le sang s'écoulant de son ventre à une vitesse alarmante, il était persuadé qu'il ne se réveillerait pas. Qu'il n'aurait pas de troisième chance après avoir été blessé par Gordon et avoir choisi de vivre. Il se raccrocha à la voix de Dylan, à la présence de Red et au bruit du moteur de sa voiture. Mais il n'avait plus aucune énergie à dépenser, plus la force pour se battre. Il se laissa emporter dans le néant, convaincu qu'il ne reverrait jamais plus la lueur du jour. Ou le visage de Castiel. Le roux intense du pelage de Red. Le sourire de Gabriel. Les yeux bleus de Dylan.

Quelques mois plus tôt, peut-être même quelques semaines plus tôt, il l'aurait accepté sans problème. En aurait peut-être même été soulagé. Le monde ne semblait plus rien avoir à lui offrir. Il en avait assez de devoir se réveiller chaque matin sans Sam à ses côtés. Il en avait assez de devoir penser à survivre constamment. Il était las et fatigué. Il était prêt à mourir.

Mais cette fois, les choses étaient différentes. Il le sut dès qu'il se sentit partir. Il le sut au moment même où son cerveau finit par abandonner la lutte, laissant son corps se défendre seul. Il le sut et eut envie de pleurer. De crier qu'il n'était pas prêt. Qu'il voulait vivre. Il n'en avait pas encore fini avec ce monde. Il avait trop de choses à accomplir pour le rendre meilleur. Trop de choses à expérimenter pour que le rideau tombe maintenant.

Il voulait vivre. Pas parce qu'il en avait fait la promesse à Sam. Pas parce qu'il estimait le lui devoir. C'était toujours le cas, bien sûr. Il estimait toujours que son frère aurait aimé le voir continuer sa route. Mais il y avait d'autres raisons qui lui donnaient envie de rouvrir les yeux à nouveau. Castiel, principalement. L'homme qu'il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir apprécier et avait fini par aimer comme il n'avait jamais aimé personne avant. L'homme qu'il savait aujourd'hui être celui avec qui il voulait vieillir et finir sa vie dans plusieurs années. Celui auprès il voulait voir le monde renaître de ses cendres. Il voulait vivre parce qu'il était amoureux pour la première fois de sa vie. Parce que cela le rendait heureux. Il voulait avoir une nouvelle chance de dire tout cela à Castiel. De lui dire qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. Qu'il le comprenait même, d'une certaine manière. Il voulait construire une vraie relation avec lui. Peut-être l'épouser même si ça ne pourrait jamais être officiel. Il voulait juste l'aimer comme il estimait que Castiel le méritait. Peut-être même un peu plus encore. Il voulait le sentir à nouveau en lui. Emplir ses narines de son odeur. Sentir sa peau nue contre la sienne. Goûter ses lèvres. Il voulait le voir sourire et l'entendre rire. Il voulait parler des heures avec lui avant de s'endormir dans ses bras.

Il n'y avait pas que Castiel, d'ailleurs. Dean avait bien plus de raisons de vivre qu'il ne l'aurait cru possible à la mort de son frère. Il voulait revoir Gabriel. Lui expliquer qu'il n'avait pas cherché à blesser Castiel. Le supplier de lui pardonner. Il voulait pouvoir plaisanter avec lui de choses idiotes et le voir trouver la personne qui lui rendrait son sourire pour de bon.

Il avait également envie d'explorer la nouvelle relation qu'il avait tout juste commencée à bâtir avec Dylan. Il voulait le voir grandir encore. Devenir l'homme extraordinaire qu'il commençait déjà à être. Il voulait devenir son ami. Son grand frère aussi, d'une certaine manière. Il voulait tout savoir de lui, rire et se battre à ses côtés.

Il voulait pouvoir serrer Red contre lui. Sentir son pelage contre sa joue. Le voir courir et chasser. Amuser les enfants et terrifier les intrus. Il voulait le voir être accepté par un groupe qui ne comprenait pas encore la chance qu'ils avaient de l'avoir rencontré.

Il voulait voir Ben grandir. L'aider à apprendre à se défendre. Il voulait être là le jour où Lisa et Victor comprendraient enfin qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Il voulait aider à défendre leur nouveau camp. Il voulait en devenir un membre important. Rendre des services. Trouver sa place. Accueillir d'autres survivants. Il voulait voir le monde changer et retrouver une certaine stabilité.

Il avait des raisons de vivre. Mais il avait la sensation que son destin n'était plus réellement entre ses mains. Cela le frustrait et l'attristait au plus haut point.

Pendant ce qui lui sembla être une éternité, il ne vit rien d'autre que le néant. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui pouvait se passer autour de lui. Ne savait pas s'il était déjà mort ou juste mourant. Il n'entendait rien. Ne sentait rien. Avait juste conscience d'exister dans une dimension où il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'une infinie obscurité.

Sam n'était pas là. On ne lui offrait aucun choix. On ne lui demandait pas s'il souhaitait partir ou rester. Dean aurait tout donné pour qu'on lui fasse cette proposition à nouveau. Voulait donner sa réponse. La crier haut et fort pour que personne ne puisse en douter.

Il ne pouvait rien faire de plus qu'attendre. Encore et encore jusqu'à ce que l'obscurité diminue enfin sensiblement. Que la lumière commence à filtrer à travers. Jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, il puisse voir le visage de son frère.

Sam était trop loin de lui pour qu'il le touche. Et il avait peur de s'approcher. Peur que cela signifie pour son frère qu'il était prêt à le rejoindre. Il se contenta donc de le regarder en sentant son corps flotter.

Il n'avait plus conscience du temps qui passait. Il n'aurait pas su dire s'il était là depuis une heure ou un an. Et quand Sam finit par approcher de lui, il eut peur de ce que cela voulait dire. Son frère souriait et ne semblait pas aussi inquiet que lui. Mais sa présence signifiait nécessairement qu'il était une nouvelle fois entre la vie et la mort.

Il n'eut pas le temps de parler. Pas le temps de dire qu'il n'était pas prêt. Qu'il voulait repartir. Sam se pencha dans sa direction, ses traits étrangement flous mais terriblement familiers. Il déposa un baiser sur le front de Dean, un geste que ce dernier avait fait des centaines de fois quand son frère était encore enfant. Puis il recula et lui adressa un nouveau large sourire.

\- Inutile de me donner ta réponse, Dean. Je la connais déjà. Et j'aimerais te dire qu'elle suffira à nouveau mais il va falloir que tu te battes, cette fois. Je ne peux rien pour toi. Je ne peux qu'être à tes côtés.

Dean ne savait pas comment lutter contre l'obscurité qui l'entourait toujours. Il ne savait pas quoi faire pour lui échapper. Il ne sentait pas le sol sous ses pieds. Ne pouvait pas fuir. Il était emprisonné dans une sorte d'étau composé d'air et de coton. C'était inconfortable et étouffant.

\- Raccroche-toi à ceux qui t'attendent, Dean. Ils sont tous là. Ils n'attendent plus que toi, souffla Sam dont la voix semblait bizarrement lointaine.

Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire qu'il n'entendait rien. Qu'il ne pouvait pas sentir leur présence. Mais rapidement, il lui sembla sentir un contact sur son front. Un sur son bras. Il se concentra dessus de toutes ses forces. Une main passait dans ses cheveux. La respiration de quelqu'un ricochait contre son visage. Il entendait des murmures. C'était trop lointain pour qu'il puisse comprendre ce qu'on lui disait. Mais c'était un début. Il se força à se concentrer sur ces nouvelles sensations. Tendit l'oreille pour en entendre plus. Il ferma les yeux même s'il n'était pas tout à fait sûr de le pouvoir. Il prit de profondes inspirations. Il pouvait toujours sentir la présence de Sam mais il n'avait pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir que son frère s'éloignait déjà, prenant une autre direction que la sienne. Il sentit son cœur se serrer en réalisant qu'il allait le perdre à nouveau. Mais il ne pouvait pas le rejoindre. Il ne pouvait pas le suivre. Il n'était tout simplement pas prêt pour ça.

\- On se reverra, Dean. Je ne serai jamais très loin, lança Sam avant que Dean ne puisse plus sentir sa présence du tout.

Il pleurerait son absence plus tard. Il ne pouvait pas gaspiller des forces à se morfondre. Il devait continuer à se battre. Les voix semblaient plus proches, à présent. Il pouvait les reconnaître même s'il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'elles disaient.

Il y avait le timbre rauque et grave de Castiel. Le ton plus enjoué de Gabriel. Celui calme et apaisant de Dylan. Ses trois amis étaient à son chevet et il se raccrocha à leur présence. Il se raccrocha à l'amour qu'il avait pour chacun d'eux afin de continuer à avancer dans la bonne direction.

Petit à petit, il prit conscience de nouvelles choses. L'odeur de médicaments. D'antiseptiques. Le bruit d'une porte qu'on ouvrait et refermait. Les mains qui lui tenaient les bras, le visage, l'épaule. Il se força à aller de l'avant malgré la force qui tentait de le ramener dans l'obscurité.

Après une lutte qui manqua de le priver de toutes ses forces, il sentit la douleur. Il s'y était attendu. L'accueillit à bras ouverts. Souffrir signifiait qu'il était encore en vie. Elle se propagea de son ventre à son dos puis à ses jambes. Sa tête le lançait. Il avait la bouche pâteuse et chacune de ses côtes semblait protester. Il serra les dents et continua à se battre.

Il finit par sentir ses doigts bouger. Il avait la sensation de reprendre doucement possession de son corps. C'était une sensation étrange. Une qui aurait pu le terrifier mais le réconfortait plus qu'autre chose. Il était de retour là où il devait être. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à le faire comprendre à ses amis.

Il tenta de bouger mais des mains le tenaient fermement collé au lit. Il ne perdit pas de temps à se débattre. Il n'en avait pas la force. Il se concentra à la place sur ses paupières qui semblaient refuser de s'ouvrir. Il lutta de toutes ses forces. Et alors qu'il était sur le point de baisser les bras, il sentit une vive lumière agresser ses pupilles. Il referma aussitôt les paupières. Prit quelques secondes pour se préparer avant de recommencer. Sa deuxième tentative fut légèrement moins douloureuse que la première. Mais il pouvait tout de même sentir ses yeux se remplir de larmes en raison de la douleur. Il avait la sensation qu'on lui enfonçait un couteau dans le ventre. Qu'il avait du sable dans les yeux. Qu'un marteau piqueur résonnait quelque part dans son crâne. C'était trop difficile. Il était déjà à bout de force et il ne pouvait pas lutter plus longtemps contre la douleur qui l'assaillait de toutes parts.

Il ouvrit la bouche et un cri s'échappa de sa gorge. Il n'avait rien d'humain. Ressemblait plutôt au hurlement d'un animal blessé. Il le laissa résonner autour de lui. Il le laissa écorcher sa gorge au passage. Il ne chercha pas à le retenir. Crier le soulageait sensiblement. Même si ce n'était pas suffisant. Sans rien à quoi se raccrocher maintenant, il sombrerait à nouveau dans le néant. Il pouvait le sentir sur ses talons, prêt à le dévorer vivant.

Il entendait des bruits autour de lui. Des cris. Les mains qui le maintenaient collé au lit sous son dos continuaient à exercer une pression continue sur ses muscles endoloris. Il tenta de tourner la tête pour échapper à la lumière qui brillait trop fortement au dessus de lui. Il tenta d'agiter les jambes.

Puis, brusquement et sans qu'il le sente approcher, le visage de Castiel emplit son champ de vision et tout sembla soudainement disparaître autour de lui. Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux bleus de son compagnon. Trouva dans ses iris tout ce dont il avait besoin pour continuer à se battre sans se débattre. Il cessa de bouger et de crier. Il se contenta de regarder le visage de l'homme qu'il aimait. Ses cheveux noirs. Son menton. Ses joues. Ses lèvres épaisses et pâles. Il avait les traits tirés et les joues creuses. Mais il n'avait jamais semblé aussi magnifique à Dean. Le jeune homme l'observa durant de longues minutes avant de cligner des paupières pour humidifier ses yeux et de laisser échapper un long soupir de soulagement.

Le monde reprit alors doucement forme autour de lui. Ils n'étaient pas seuls dans la pièce. Dean pouvait sentir Gabriel et Dylan à ses côtés. C'était eux qui le maintenaient allongés sur la table même s'il ne cherchait plus à se débattre. Il y avait un autre homme qui touchait son ventre. Un médecin, sans doute.

\- Écoute-moi, Dean. Il faut que tu restes le plus calme possible. Je sais que tu dois souffrir en ce moment mais tu ne dois pas bouger. Le docteur a recousu tes blessures et tu ne dois surtout pas faire sauter les sutures.

Ce que Castiel disait avait du sens. Mais Dean n'entendait pas réellement les mots avec précision. La voix de l'homme qu'il aimait suffisait à le calmer. Elle suffisait à lui confirmer qu'il avait vaincu les ténèbres et qu'il était de retour parmi les vivants. C'était tout ce dont il avait besoin.

\- On devrait pouvoir te soulager un peu mais on n'a pas suffisamment de morphine pour faire disparaître la douleur. Je suis désolé, mon cœur, mais tu vas devoir te montrer fort pendant encore un moment. Tu en es capable ?

Dean ne pouvait pas faire de grande phrase. Il avait la gorge trop sèche et son crâne semblait sur le point d'imploser. Il ne pouvait pas parler trop fort non plus. Castiel sembla le comprendre puisqu'il se pencha dans sa direction pour lui permettre de murmurer sa réponse.

\- Mon cœur, répéta alors Dean.

Quand Castiel recula, il souriait, les joues rouges et les yeux brillants. De toute évidence, il n'avait même pas réalisé l'emploi du surnom. Dean l'adorait déjà et il avait envie de l'entendre à nouveau.

\- Oui, mon cœur, confirma Castiel.

Leur petit moment fut alors rompu par la voix d'un homme que Dean ne connaissait pas. Le médecin, sans doute. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de l'écouter mais il savait que c'était probablement important. Il accepta donc de lui accorder quelques secondes de son attention. Il ne quitta toutefois pas Castiel des yeux pour autant.

\- Maintenant, Dean, j'aimerais que vous me disiez sur une échelle de un à dix, dix étant le plus insupportable, à quel niveau vous évaluez votre douleur.

Le jeune homme aurait probablement ri s'il en avait eu la possibilité. La question lui semblait stupide. Il avait mal de partout. Il avait la sensation que son corps entier était une énorme plaie béante. Et c'était sans parler de son crâne qui continuait de le lancer affreusement. Il ne voulait toutefois pas sembler irrespectueux envers l'homme qui lui avait probablement sauvé la vie. Il choisit donc de répondre le plus honnêtement possible.

\- Quinze, souffla-t-il.

Le médecin grimaça avant de continuer son examen. Dean put à nouveau se concentrer uniquement sur Castiel. Il aurait aimé que tout le reste disparaisse à nouveau. Qu'il ne puisse plus entendre que la respiration de l'homme qu'il aimait. Mais rapidement, Dylan et Gabriel apparurent à leur tour dans son champ de vision. Il ne chercha pas à les ignorer comme il avait été tenté de le faire avec le médecin. Ils faisaient partis de sa famille à présent et il était content de les voir.

\- Tu sais, tu nous as fichu un sacrée trouille. Tu as attendu la dernière seconde du délai avant de faire ton retour. Franchement, tu sais te faire désirer, plaisanta Gabriel.

Dean pouvait sentir son soulagement dans le ton de sa voix. Il pouvait également le lire dans le sourire qui étirait ses lèvres. Il lui adressa un clin d'œil parce qu'il ne se sentait pas encore en mesure de parler à nouveau.

\- Et franchement, si j'avais dû rester une heure de plus à écouter cet imbécile et ses théories absurdes, l'un de nous deux aurait probablement fini sur un lit à côté du tien. Et je ne pense pas que ça aurait été moi, ajouta Dylan.

Dean n'en revenait pas qu'ils soient là. Il avait senti leur présence. Il s'était raccroché à eux pour revenir. Mais il était tout de même étonné de voir qu'ils étaient resté à ses côtés sans avoir aucune certitude quant à son réveil. Il aurait voulu leur demander pourquoi. Il aurait voulu leur dire combien il leur en était reconnaissant. Leur expliquer qu'ils étaient la raison pour laquelle il était conscient à nouveau. Qu'il les aimait tous les trois et qu'il les voyait comme des membres de sa famille. Mais il ne pouvait pas parler. Sa gorge se noua alors et il sentit des larmes rouler du coin de ses yeux à ses tempes.

\- Hé, ne pleure pas, mon cœur. Tout va bien. Tout le monde va bien. Tu vas t'en sortir. Tu n'as aucune raison d'être triste.

Dean secoua doucement la tête en ignorant la douleur dans son crâne. Il regarda ensuite Castiel dans les yeux en espérant qu'il se pencherait à nouveau dans sa direction pour qu'il puisse lui expliquer à l'oreille qu'il se trompait. Après quelques secondes, Castiel vint coller son oreille contre sa bouche.

\- Pas triste, parvint-il à souffler. Heureux.

Castiel tourna alors le visage et déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres. Il avait lui aussi les yeux brillants mais il semblait plus à même de contenir ses larmes. Dean lui sourit faiblement. Castiel l'embrassa alors sur le front avant de reculer son visage.

\- Il dit qu'il est heureux, expliqua-t-il à Dylan et Gabriel.

Ce dernier hocha la tête.

\- On l'est aussi, Dean-o. Crois-moi... ça a été une longue attente pour nous.

Dean l'imaginait facilement. A leur place, il aurait sans doute fait les cent pas dans la pièce en criant après tout le monde. Eux avaient réussi à conserver leur calme et à lui apporter exactement ce dont il avait besoin. Quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher pour revenir auprès d'eux. Il prendrait le temps de le leur expliquer quand il irait un peu mieux.

Après un long moment de silence, le docteur reprit finalement la parole.

\- Je pense que les choses se présentent bien. Pas de signe d'infection. Les sutures sont propres et la plaie me semble correcte aussi. Je dois reconnaître que je suis plutôt admiratif de votre force, Dean.

Le jeune homme lui sourit alors. Il se promit d'aller lui parler également quand il en aurait la possibilité. Il avait des choses à lui dire. Pour commencer, il allait le remercier longuement de lui avoir sauvé la vie.

\- Les prochaines vingt-quatre à quarante-huit heures seront probablement délicates. Je vous demanderais bien de vous reposer mais je sais qu'il sera difficile de dormir avec la douleur. La seule chose que je refuse, c'est que vous vous leviez pour le moment. Si toutefois vous avez besoin de vous soulager, nous avons une bassine ici. Et je suis sûr que votre petit ami sera là pour vous aider.

Dean ne put s'empêcher d'être sensiblement embarrassé à l'idée de devoir se « soulager » devant Castiel et avec son aide probablement. Mais le fait que le docteur parle de lui en l'appelant son « petit ami » effaça rapidement sa gêne. Castiel avait dû insister sur ce point. Ce qui signifiait que tout allait s'arranger entre eux. Il en était totalement convaincu, à présent.

Il hocha finalement la tête pour signaler au médecin qu'il avait compris les instructions avant de le regarder quitter la pièce et refermer la porte derrière lui. Presque aussitôt, son regard se posa à nouveau sur Castiel. Il ne supportait pas de ne pas l'avoir dans son champ de vision plus de quelques secondes d'affilée. Il savait pourtant qu'il était bel et bien de retour. Il savait qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un rêve. Il avait toutefois besoin de le voir pour se sentir mieux. Pour oublier un peu la douleur atroce qui continuait de l'envahir.

\- Je sais ce que tu te dis, Dean-o. Tu dois sans doute avoir un peu honte de tout ça mais si ça peut te rassurer, Dylan et moi, on te laissera tranquille quand il sera question de la bassine. Je doute que tu aies très envie de te donner en spectacle devant nous.

Dean savait exactement ce que Gabriel cherchait à faire en tenant ces propos. Il voulait détendre l'atmosphère. Il assumait son rôle pour le faire sourire. Pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait aucune raison d'avoir honte. Que tout irait bien. Gabriel avait un don pour dire les choses sans réellement les dire. Dean l'enviait sur ce point-là.

\- Petit ami, hein ? Souffla-t-il finalement sans quitter Castiel des yeux.

Ce dernier sourit timidement au dessus de lui avant de se mordiller la lèvre inférieure une seconde. Dean se souvenait parfaitement de leur dispute. Mais elle n'avait plus aucune importance à ses yeux. Il se fichait de ce qu'ils avaient pu se dire avant son départ. Il avait failli mourir et cela l'aidait à mettre les choses en perspective. Il avait compris combien il était stupide de prendre le risque de perdre quelqu'un qu'on aimait pour quelque chose d'aussi futile. Il ne laisserait plus rien le séparer de Castiel. Pas maintenant qu'il avait réalisé combien sa vie ne tenait qu'à un fil dans un monde où le danger était partout.

\- C'est sans doute le moment où on devrait les laisser seuls, non ? Suggéra Dylan en regardant Gabriel.

Ce dernier secoua aussitôt la tête. Il ne semblait pas avoir envie de quitter la pièce. Et Dean n'avait pas le cœur à l'exiger de lui. Après tout, il avait été là à chaque étape de leur histoire. Il les avait vus évoluer doucement. Passer d'amis à amants. Il était logique qu'il soit là également au moment où ils s'avoueraient enfin ce qu'ils avaient sur le cœur depuis trop longtemps. Et même si Dean n'était pas forcément à l'aise à l'idée de confesser ses sentiments devant témoins, il n'allait pas non plus retarder l'échéance pour si peu. Il réalisait à présent qu'il n'aurait peut-être plus jamais l'occasion de le faire. Il pouvait mourir à tout moment. Il n'était même pas sûr de survivre à ses blessures.

\- Ou alors on pourrait rester et voir comment ils s'en sortent. Et jouer les arbitres si ça dégénérait.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que ça dégénérerait ? Demanda Dylan, surpris.

\- Parce que ce sont deux idiots et qu'avec eux, tout est possible.

Dean aurait pu être vexé par ce que Gabriel disait. Mais il estimait que le frère de Castiel avait entièrement raison sur ce point. Ils étaient bel et bien deux imbéciles. Ils avaient enchaîné les erreurs depuis quelques jours. Et sans l'aide et les conseils de Dylan, Dean n'aurait probablement pas été capable de se montrer raisonnable. C'était sans doute la preuve qu'ils avaient besoin que quelqu'un veille à ce qu'ils ne commettent pas une erreur à nouveau.

\- OK, si tu le dis, accepta Dylan.

Dean laissa encore quelques secondes à Castiel pour sortir de son silence. Mais le jeune homme ne semblait pas encore capable de le faire. Il ne savait pas si c'était dû à la présence de son frère et de Dylan avec eux ou si c'était uniquement parce qu'il redoutait la réaction de Dean. Dans tous les cas, son silence avait suffisamment duré. Il était temps de se dire les choses.

\- Je suis ton petit ami, alors, murmura-t-il.

Prononcer chaque mot était une épreuve en soi. Il avait mal à la gorge. Mal à la tête. Mal à peu près partout. Mais c'était un moment important. Un moment crucial dans sa relation avec Castiel et il se sentait capable d'ignorer la douleur pour réussir à prendre ce virage.

\- Je... je devais... OK, est-ce que vous pourriez au moins reculer et me laisser un peu respirer ? Lança finalement Castiel en regardant Gabriel et Dylan tour à tour.

Son frère leva ses deux mains devant lui comme pour le calmer avant de faire un pas en arrière et de disparaître du champ de vision de Dean. Dylan en fit autant quelques secondes plus tard. Dean garda les yeux rivés sur Castiel, étudiant le rouge de ses joues, la façon dont sa lèvre était emprisonnée entre ses dents et le bleu incroyablement apaisant de ses yeux.

\- Cas ? L'appela-t-il parce qu'il avait besoin de l'entendre confirmer qu'ils étaient effectivement un couple à présent.

Son ami – petit ami ? – hocha la tête avant de prendre une grande inspiration. Il regarda une dernière fois autour de lui sans doute pour vérifier que Gabriel et Dylan étaient suffisamment loin avant de se pencher vers Dean pour que ses mots ne soient audibles que de lui.

\- Dean, je suis désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai dit.

Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche pour protester. Pour dire qu'il avait sans doute lui aussi sa part de responsabilité dans cette débâcle mais Castiel appuya son index contre sa bouche pour le forcer à rester silencieux.

\- Non, s'il te plaît. Laisse-moi parler. C'est important.

Dean ferma alors la bouche pour signifier à Castiel qu'il ne parlerait plus. Ce dernier lui sourit avant de retirer son doigt de sa bouche pour poser sa main sur sa joue.

\- Je suis un idiot. Je suis sans doute le pire idiot qui existe au monde. Et je sais que tu le sais. Tu me l'as plus ou moins dit. Le problème est que je... j'ai confiance en toi, Dean. Je remettrais ma vie ou celle de mon frère entre tes mains sans hésiter une seule seconde. Je sais que tu ne me feras jamais de mal. Je sais que tu ne veux que mon bien mais... je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que tu... avant tout ça... avant que le monde ne prenne fin, tu n'avais jamais tenté quoi que ce soit avec un autre homme. Et bien sûr, tu m'as dit que tu y avais songé. Que tu refusais simplement d'admettre la vérité mais je sais aussi que ça doit être un grand changement pour toi. Une révélation qui aurait dû... qui aurait dû te faire peur. Et tu étais si calme... si sûr de toi que j'ai bêtement pensé que tu t'en fichais. Que ce n'était qu'une expérience pour toi... juste pour savoir si oui ou non tu es gay et... que tu te fichais que cela se finisse mal. J'avais peur que tu m'abandonnes en cours de route. Parce que tu aurais fini par comprendre que tout ceci était une erreur. Que Lisa... votre passé et vos souvenirs t'auraient ramené à la raison. A ce que tu veux vraiment. Et c'est injuste parce qu'il est évident que ce n'est pas ce que tu ressens ni ce que tu veux. J'ai été injuste et cruel et stupide et... je te demande de me pardonner. Je te supplie de me pardonner.

Dean fut surpris de réussir à suivre la longue tirade de Castiel malgré la douleur et la façon dont sa tête tournait depuis quelques minutes. Mais il ne voulait pas en manquer la moindre seconde. Il savait combien ce qu'il lui disait était important pour leur avenir, capital, même. Et combien il devait être difficile pour son ami de lui dire toutes ces choses.

\- Je n'en ai pris conscience que lorsque tu es revenu blessé. Ou peut-être que je le savais déjà mais que je cherchais à me voiler la face. Peu importe. Ce qui compte, c'est que j'ai fini par le comprendre et que... Dean, ce que je cherche à te dire, c'est que je t'aime. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur et je ne veux plus jamais risquer de te perdre. Je veux qu'on construise quelque chose ensemble et je veux que tu en aies autant envie que moi.

Dean s'était attendu à ce que Castiel s'excuse. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'il lui demande de revenir sur sa décision de rompre. Qu'il lui propose de redonner une seconde chance à leur histoire. Mais il n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde que son ami lui dirait qu'il l'aimait. Ces trois mots si importants qu'il n'avait jamais entendu dans la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre que Sam et sa mère depuis sa naissance. Pendant une seconde, il eut la sensation que son cœur allait cesser de battre. Qu'il s'agissait là du coup de grâce et que son corps ne pourrait pas le supporter. Mais à sa grande surprise, ce ne fut pas le cas. Bien au contraire. Un immense soulagement l'envahit presque aussitôt et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire comme un idiot. Castiel le dévisagea alors, visiblement surpris par sa réaction. Il n'aurait pas du l'être.

\- OK, souffla-t-il alors.

Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Il y avait des dizaines, des centaines de mots qui se pressaient dans un coin dans son esprit et qu'il mourrait d'envie de prononcer. Mais il était à bout de force. Il était épuisé et il avait mal. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de pouvoir en dire plus.

\- Comment ça OK ? Demanda Castiel après quelques secondes.

\- OK pour...

Dean dut s'interrompre quand sa gorge protesta. Il tenta de la racler mais ne réussit qu'à tousser violemment. La douleur dans son ventre se fit alors plus violente encore et il serra les dents jusqu'à ce qu'elle diminue quelque peu. Castiel semblait perdu quant à ce qu'il devait faire pour l'aider. Heureusement pour lui, Gabriel vola à son secours.

\- Donne lui quelque chose à boire, imbécile ! Lança-t-il depuis le coin de la pièce dans lequel il se trouvait.

Castiel le regarda avant de hocher la tête et de se précipiter pour prendre un verre d'eau. Dean but quelques gorgées grâce à la paille que son ami glissa entre ses lèvres. Sa gorge se détendit aussitôt et il cessa de tousser. Il eut besoin de quelques secondes de plus pour retrouver son calme avant de pouvoir parler à nouveau.

\- OK pour tout ça. Pour... je ne t'en veux pas. Pas le moins du monde. Et enfin... je t'aime, moi aussi.

\- Alléluia ! Cria alors Gabriel.

Dean aurait préféré que la première réaction à son aveu vienne de Castiel mais il n'était pas réellement surpris que ce soit de Gabriel. Après tout, il avait dû l'attendre au moins autant qu'eux. Il avait dû être difficile pour lui de les voir batailler avec leurs sentiments sans pouvoir réellement intervenir. Au dessus de lui, Castiel ne semblait pas avoir encore compris ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Il choisit donc de le répéter.

\- Je t'aime.

Cette fois, son ami entendit les trois mots. Il les assimila et son visage sembla s'éclairer brusquement. Il sourit puis se frotta les yeux pour chasser les larmes qui ne tarderaient sans doute pas à couler sur ses joues.

\- Je t'aime, répéta-t-il une dernière fois parce qu'il aimait vraiment entendre ces mots franchir le seuil de ses lèvres.

Castiel hocha alors la tête plusieurs fois avant de se pencher pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. C'était un contact d'une tendresse infinie et totalement chaste. Dans son état, Dean n'aurait probablement pas pu en supporter beaucoup plus. Il ne fut même pas en mesure de répondre au baiser. Mais il savait ce que cela signifiait. Il savait que par ce geste, Castiel venait de sceller une promesse entre eux deux. Celle de ne plus jamais laisser quoi que ce soit se mettre entre eux. Celle d'être ensemble malgré les obstacles.

Le silence dans la pièce ne dura pas très longtemps. Castiel avait à peine reculé que Dylan et Gabriel réapparaissait dans le champ de vision de Dean en les applaudissant bruyamment.

\- Il était temps. Franchement, je ne veux pas avoir l'air de vous donner une leçon mais ça devenait ridicule, lança Gabriel en s'asseyant sur le rebord du lit où Dean était allongé.

Il semblait surexcité et avait pourtant pris le temps de s'asseoir avec délicatesse pour ne pas faire mal au jeune homme. C'était tout Gabriel. Il se conduisait souvent comme un imbécile, parlait sans réfléchir et plaisantait de tout et de tout le monde. Mais il gardait toujours l'intérêt des gens qu'il aimait en tête et était prêt à tout pour les défendre et s'assurer que personne ne leur ferait du mal. Il était juste quelqu'un de bien.

\- Va te faire voir, Gabriel. J'aurais voulu te voir à ma place. Je suis sûr que tu n'aurais pas fait mieux, répliqua Castiel ne dévisageant son frère.

Ce dernier sourit en inclinant la tête. Il se tourna ensuite vers Dean et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Je t'aime, Dean-o.

Il regarda ensuite Dylan et fronça les sourcils.

\- Je t'aime aussi, gamin.

Il reporta enfin son attention sur Castiel.

\- Si, j'aurais fait mieux. Je viens de le faire, d'ailleurs. Pas d'hésitations. Pas de temps perdu. Droit au but, conclut-il.

Dean aurait aimé pouvoir rire à ce qui était une plaisanterie destinée à détendre l'atmosphère mais il en était physiquement incapable. Il se contenta donc de sourire doucement alors que Dylan semblait étudier le profil de Gabriel avec beaucoup d'attention.

\- Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas trop tôt pour me dire ces choses-là ? On devrait peut être attendre encore un peu, se disputer une ou deux fois, se tourner autour et peut-être même que l'un de nous deux devrait se faire blesser avant que tu ne me déclares ton amour éternel, avança Dylan.

Castiel le foudroya aussitôt du regard.

\- Ferme-la, lança-t-il à leur jeune compagnon.

Ce dernier prit un air faussement blessé en appuyant sa main contre son cœur. Gabriel se tourna vers lui.

\- Tu as raison. Tout est allé sans doute bien trop vite entre nous. On devrait attendre plusieurs mois avant de dire ces choses. Peut-être même des années. Histoire de torturer les gens autour de nous avec notre stupidité.

\- OK, je crois que vous avez été suffisamment clairs, tous les deux. On a saisi le message, assura Castiel.

Il ne semblait pas en colère, pas plus qu'il ne paraissait vexé. Il était visiblement amusé par l'attitude de Gabriel et Dylan. Dean devait reconnaître qu'ils avaient sans doute raison. Il était toutefois inquiet de les voir autant complices. Parce qu'à eux deux, ils allaient probablement les rendre dingues. Et saisir toutes les opportunités possibles pour se moquer d'eux. Ils l'avaient peut-être mérité mais ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle pour autant.

\- Depuis quand êtes vous amis, vous deux ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque qu'il reconnut à peine.

Gabriel haussa les épaules.

\- J'ai tout de suite senti une connexion avec ce garçon. Mais je suppose que veiller sur toi et attendre patiemment que tu daignes te réveiller a renforcé nos liens.

\- Et sans doute que lorsqu'on met de côté le fait qu'il est particulièrement énervant, on finit par réaliser qu'il peut aussi être attachant. Bien sûr, cela demande un effort certain. Je veux dire... il est difficile d'ignorer ses goûts déplorables et ses théories stupides.

Dean jeta alors un coup d'œil à Castiel. Visiblement, son ami pensait exactement la même chose que lui à cet instant précis. Le monde avait peut-être pris fin mais l'amitié naissante entre Gabriel et Dylan était la véritable apocalypse. Au moins pour eux deux. Ce n'était que le début de l'enfer.

\- Je suis adorable, protesta Gabriel.

\- Non, _je_ suis adorable. Toi, tu es distrayant.

\- J'accepte le compliment.

\- Tant mieux parce que je ne sais pas encore si je suis capable de te trouver une autre qualité.

\- Tu pourrais dire que je suis sexy.

\- Ce serait un mensonge et je ne mens jamais.

\- A cet instant précis, j'en viendrais presque à regretter d'avoir ouvert les yeux, intervint Dean.

\- Ne dis pas ça, répliqua Castiel en fronçant les sourcils.

Dean lui sourit alors.

\- Ne me dis pas que cela ne t'effraie pas.

\- Je dois reconnaître que c'est inquiétant.

Gabriel rit alors pendant de longues secondes avant de se lever du lit. Il étira ensuite longuement ses bras au dessus de sa tête.

\- Bien ! Maintenant que tout est dit, je pense que nous allons vous laisser un peu tranquille. Dean-o, tu dois te reposer. Cassie, veille sur lui. Entendu ?

\- Entendu.

Gabriel hocha la tête puis contourna le lit pour attraper Dylan par le bras et l'attirer en direction de la sortie.

\- Quant à toi, mon ami, tu vas aller voir le médecin. Tu tiens à peine debout.

\- A plus tard, Dean ! Lança Dylan en suivant Gabriel à l'extérieur de la chambre.

Le jeune homme reporta alors son attention sur Castiel.

\- J'espère que tu sais que ces deux-là vous nous attirer des ennuis, fit-il remarquer.

\- J'en suis conscient. Mais je ne vois pas quoi faire pour les en empêcher.

Il avait dit cela en prenant un air faussement inquiet. Mais Dean savait qu'il était soulagé de voir son frère se lier d'amitié avec quelqu'un, trouver une personne avec qui passer du temps. Il ne voulait surtout pas que Gabriel se sente délaissé et seul et qu'il se sente mis à l'écart comme ça avait été le cas quand ils n'étaient que tous les trois. Ce camp lui offrait la possibilité de construire de nouvelles relations et son amitié avec Dylan était une bonne chose pour lui.

\- Alors comme ça... tu m'aimes, hein ? Demanda finalement Dean en repensant à ce que Castiel lui avait confessé quelques minutes plus tôt.

Ce dernier hocha la tête.

\- Et tu m'aimes aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

Dean acquiesça doucement. Il avait toujours affreusement mal au crâne mais la présence de Castiel l'aidait à ne pas y penser. Il avait envie de le lui dire. Mais il n'avait pas encore suffisamment de force pour faire de longs discours. Et il doutait de pouvoir résumer ce que le jeune homme lui apportait en quelques mots.

\- Je t'aime, assura-t-il en réalisant qu'il n'avait finalement pas besoin d'en dire plus.

Ces trois mots signifiaient tout, résumaient tout, en sous-entendaient beaucoup d'autres. Je veux faire ma vie et être heureux avec toi. Je ne veux plus te perdre. Tu me fais me sentir bien, vivant. Tu me donnes envie de vivre. Je serais perdu sans toi. Dean espérait sincèrement que Castiel pouvait entendre tous ces mots derrière ceux qu'il venait de prononcer. Il se promit de les lui dire clairement plus tard au cas où.

\- Tu veux essayer de dormir ? Demanda finalement Castiel.

Dean était effectivement épuisé. Et il savait qu'il avait besoin de repos pour permettre à son corps de récupérer. Mais il doutait de pouvoir réussir. Il avait bien trop mal pour succomber au sommeil.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir, admit-il alors.

Castiel hocha alors la tête avant de s'asseoir sur la chaise que Gabriel avait occupé jusque là. Il attrapa la main de Dean et plongea son regard dans le sien.

\- OK mais ferme les yeux, s'il te plaît.

Dean secoua la tête. Il n'était pas encore prêt à le faire. Il ne voulait pas ne plus voir le visage de son petit ami. Il avait besoin de lui pour ne pas être totalement envahi par la douleur et par l'inquiétude qu'il continuait d'avoir à l'idée qu'il pourrait ne pas se réveiller. Il était là pour le moment mais il n'était pas sûr que ses blessures ne finiraient pas par avoir raison de lui.

\- Je ne veux pas te laisser. J'ai besoin... j'ai besoin de te voir, confia-t-il.

Castiel baissa le visage pour déposer un baiser sur le dessus de sa main avant de relever la tête pour le regarder à nouveau dans les yeux.

\- Je vais rester ici et je vais te parler, d'accord ? Tu pourras sentir ma présence mais tu as besoin de te reposer. Tu as besoin de sommeil pour récupérer et je sais que ça te fait peur. Je sais que tu es inquiet mais je vais veiller sur toi et je peux te promettre que rien ne pourra t'arriver tant que je serai là.

Dean hocha alors la tête. Il doutait que son petit ami puisse faire grand chose pour lui si toutefois la plaie dans son ventre se rouvrait et qu'il se vidait de son sang. Mais il savait également qu'il avait raison. Il ne pourrait jamais récupérer de ses blessures s'il ne se reposait pas. Il ferma donc les yeux et ne laissa pas la panique l'envahir dès qu'il fut à nouveau entouré par l'obscurité. Il se concentra à la place sur la voix de Castiel et sur les mots qu'il prononçait à son oreille. Des promesses d'un avenir à deux. Des projets qu'il avait en tête. Tout ce qu'il prévoyait de faire à Gabriel et Dylan pour leur faire payer leur attitude. Et le jeune homme fut surpris quand il sentit le sommeil s'emparer de lui. Surpris de ne pas paniquer et chercher à lui échapper. Surpris aussi et surtout par la facilité avec laquelle il s'endormit malgré la douleur. Castiel était un faiseur de miracles. Il n'en douterait plus jamais à présent.


	38. Amitié

**Bonjour,**

 **Voici le 38ème chapitre et le dernier avant mon départ pour l'Irlande ce matin.**

 **Je posterais le prochain le jeudi de mon retour. Désolée ! Pas du publication ce jeudi ni lundi prochain. J'espère que vous saurez me pardonner ;-).**

 **Merci comme toujours de me lire, m'écrire ... et merci à Elyrine pour tout le travail génial qu'elle fait !**

 **Bonne lecture et à très vite**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **The only hope for me is you de My Chemical Romance**

 **Chapitre 38 : Amitié**

 _« Il est étrange de voir les gens avec qui on finit par devenir ami. Parfois, quand on rencontre quelqu'un, on est convaincu qu'on ne pourrait pas s'entendre avec lui. Qu'on est trop différent. Que tout nous oppose. Qu'on ne peut que finir par se haïr. Et la vie fait qu'on devient amis. Je l'ai connu en arrivant à Stanford. Brady par exemple. Il était tellement différent de moi. Il était tout ce que je n'étais pas. Il avait eu l'enfance idéale. L'argent. Les parents parfaits. Et il me semblait prétentieux. Orgueilleux et inintéressant. Puis, j'ai appris à le connaître. Il est rapidement devenu mon meilleur ami. Pourtant, je l'avais détesté par principe. Je sais que tu penses différemment. Que tu te fies toujours à ta première impression. Et sans doute que la plupart du temps, tu as raison. Mais parfois, on se trompe. Parfois ceux qu'on aurait cru devoir détester finissent par devenir ceux qu'on aime le plus. Il suffit de leur donner une chance de nous prouver qu'on a fait fausse route. »_

 _Journal de Sam Winchester. 1 juillet 2016._

Dean avait fini par s'endormir. Castiel devait reconnaître qu'il était étonné. Le jeune homme souffrait visiblement beaucoup. Ses blessures étaient sérieuses et sans une bonne dose de morphine, il n'avait aucune chance de l'ignorer. Mais alors que Castiel lui parlait de tout et de rien, juste pour qu'il sache qu'il était toujours là, il avait fini par succomber au sommeil.

Pendant quelques secondes, Castiel avait eu peur qu'il ait perdu connaissance. Ou que son cœur ait simplement cessé de battre dans sa poitrine. Mais après avoir vérifié son pouls et pris quelques secondes pour se raisonner, il avait fini par comprendre que son petit ami dormait.

Son petit ami. Il avait encore du mal à associer ces mots au jeune homme. C'était pourtant ceux qui étaient le plus adéquats à présent. Ils étaient toujours amis mais ils étaient également plus. Ils s'aimaient. Ils envisageaient un avenir ensemble.

Castiel n'en revenait pas d'avoir trouvé quelque chose d'aussi pur, fort et vrai dans un monde qui ne l'était plus. Qui ne le serait sans doute jamais plus. C'était pourtant ce qui était arrivé. Après avoir passé des années à se dire qu'il ne trouverait jamais l'amour, il avait fini par rencontrer l'homme de sa vie. Après que le monde ait pris fin. Après que les contaminés aient envahi les rues. Dean n'avait rien de l'homme avec qui Castiel avait envisagé de faire sa vie avant tout ça. Il était différent de l'image qu'il s'était faite de son âme sœur quand il s'était autorisé à y penser dans le passé. Et pourtant, il était parfait. Son exact opposé. La moitié manquante de son âme. La pièce du puzzle qui permettait enfin aux autres de trouver leur place.

Il ne fallait jamais perdre espoir. Castiel en avait à présent la confirmation.

Après avoir passé de longues minutes à regarder Dean dormir, le jeune homme sentit son estomac se tordre dans son ventre. Il était au chevet de son petit ami depuis vingt quatre heures à présent. Il n'avait pas dormi durant tout ce temps. Il n'avait pas mangé. N'avait quitté la pièce que pour aller aux toilettes. Il ne se souvenait même d'avoir bu une seule goutte d'eau.

Il avait faim. Il avait soif. Et il était épuisé. Mais il refusait de quitter le chevet de Dean. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque que son petit ami se réveille seul. Il lui avait fait une promesse et il allait la tenir. Bien sûr, il aurait aimé que son frère ait la présence d'esprit de venir lui apporter quelque chose à manger et à boire. Ou au moins une couverture et un oreiller pour qu'il puisse s'installer un peu plus confortablement. Mais Gabriel n'était pas revenu. Castiel était convaincu qu'il était occupé à veiller sur Dylan pour le moment. Leur jeune compagnon avait négligé son propre état pour rester avec eux. Il était grand temps pour lui de se faire examiner par un médecin. Et de se reposer pendant quelques heures. Gabriel, parce qu'il était un grand frère dans l'âme avec quiconque en avait besoin, devait probablement être en train de s'assurer que Dylan s'occupait enfin de lui.

Castiel sourit en y pensant. Il devait reconnaître qu'il était content de voir son frère se lier ainsi d'amitié avec quelqu'un. Dylan était un garçon bien. Il était courageux et drôle. Intelligent et visiblement une personne sur qui on pouvait se reposer. En qui on pouvait avoir confiance. Mais il était seul dans ce camp et avoir quelqu'un comme Gabriel pour veiller sur lui était une bonne chose.

Cela laissait toutefois Castiel seul avec Dean et sans aucune possibilité de satisfaire sa faim et sa soif. Il choisit donc d'ignorer les demandes de son estomac et de se concentrer sur le bruit des respirations de Dean. Sur la façon dont sa poitrine se soulevait à intervalles réguliers. Sur la manière dont ses yeux bougeaient sous ses paupières, indiquant qu'il rêvait très probablement.

Le temps continua de s'écouler et Castiel continua à fixer Dean. Personne ne vint le déranger pendant un long moment. Il finit par ne plus réellement avoir conscience de ce qui l'entourait. Il ne voyait plus que Dean. Ce ne fut que lorsque la porte à sa droite s'ouvrit qu'il sortit de sa torpeur et de sa contemplation pour jeter un coup d'œil à la personne qui entrait.

Il s'était attendu à voir Gabriel, Dylan ou le médecin qui avait sauvé Dean. Il fut toutefois surpris de se retrouver nez à nez avec Lisa.

La jeune femme tenait un plateau dans une main, une assiette et un verre posés dessus. Elle referma gentiment la porte dans son dos mais n'avança pas dans la pièce. Elle soutint toutefois le regard de Castiel, semblant à chercher si elle était la bienvenue ou non.

Castiel savait bien qu'il avait tort. Mais il n'avait pas envie de la voir. Pas envie non plus qu'elle vienne prendre des nouvelles de Dean. Il continuait de la voir comme une menace même maintenant qu'il était convaincu qu'elle n'en était pas une. C'était plus fort que lui.

\- Désolé de te déranger mais je voulais t'apporter de quoi manger. Selon ton frère, tu n'as rien avalé depuis plus de vingt quatre heures et j'ai pensé que tu … enfin, je me suis dit que tu devais avoir faim.

Castiel fut surpris de voir qu'elle avait apporté de la nourriture pour lui. Il avait d'abord cru que l'assiette était destinée à Dean. Bien sûr, il ne savait pas vraiment quel genre de femme Lisa était. Il avait sans doute une image totalement fausse d'elle.

\- Je … merci, souffla t-il parce qu'il ne voulait pas paraître malpoli.

Il continuait d'avoir envie de la voir partir. Il devait se forcer à ne pas le lui demander. Il voulait toutefois faire des efforts. Il savait que Dean apprécierait s'il acceptait de lui parler. S'il ne se contentait pas de l'ignorer jusqu'à la fin des temps.

\- Tu ne m'aimes pas beaucoup hein Castiel.

Lisa avait dit cela avec un certain détachement. Un calme étonnant pour quelqu'un qui tenait des propos aussi sérieux. Castiel fut incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Il la regarda approcher et déposer le plateau sur la petite table métallique non loin de lui. Elle contourna ensuite le lit pour se poster de l'autre côté. Elle ne s'assit pas et garda les yeux rivés sur Castiel.

\- J'irais même jusqu'à dire que tu me détestes non ?

Castiel grimaça une seconde. Le terme était sans doute un peu fort. Ce n'était pas tant Lisa en tant que personne qu'il détestait. Il ne la connaissait pas suffisamment pour cela. C'était ce qu'elle représentait qu'il n'appréciait pas. Bien sûr, après ce que Dean lui avait dit avant de s'endormir, il était un peu plus facile pour lui d'ignorer sa peur et ses doutes.

\- Je ne te déteste pas. Je ne te connais pas, déclara t-il.

\- Mais tu ne m'aimes pas non plus, répliqua Lisa.

\- Je ne te connais pas, répéta Castiel.

Lisa hocha la tête avant de jeter un coup d'œil à Dean. Elle sourit alors avant de secouer la tête. Castiel étudia son visage avec attention et fut soulagé de ne lire que de l'affection dans ses yeux. Rien de plus qu'une tendresse pour Dean. Et peut être une certaine nostalgie. Pas parce qu'elle était toujours amoureuse du jeune homme mais parce qu'il avait représenté quelque chose pour lui par le passé. Qu'il continuait de représenter une stabilité qu'ils avaient tous perdus depuis.

\- Je l'ai aimé tu sais. Je l'ai aimé de tout mon cœur. Je pensais vraiment qu'on finirait notre vie ensemble. Mais il n'avait pas les mêmes sentiments pour moi. Il a essayé. Je sais qu'il a essayé. C'était toutefois perdu d'avance.

Castiel ne voyait pas quoi dire. Il n'était pas à l'aise avec cette conversation. Pas à l'aise avec cette femme qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il pouvait toutefois sentir qu'elle ressentait le besoin de s'expliquer. Et il était tout à fait prêt à lui laisser une chance de le faire. Il était convaincu que cela lui serait bénéfique en fin de compte.

\- Je crois que je savais déjà à l'époque. Peut être même depuis notre rencontre. Je me suis voilée la face parce qu'il était gentil et que Ben l'adorait. Et on était heureux. Je pense sincèrement qu'on l'a été. On était simplement plus des amis qu'autre chose. On l'est toujours je pense.

\- Lisa, souffla Castiel.

Il ne voyait pas où la jeune femme voulait en venir. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle cherchait à obtenir de lui en lui disant toutes ces choses.

\- Castiel, je sais ce que tu penses. Ou du moins, j'ai une vague idée de ce que tu as pu imaginer quand tu as compris qui j'étais. Ce que je veux que tu comprennes, c'est que je ne suis plus amoureuse de Dean. Et puisqu'il ne l'a jamais été de moi, je ne représente en aucun cas une menace pour votre couple. De toute façon, il t'aime. C'est évident. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Je ne vais rien tenter. Et il ne tentera rien non plus.

Castiel hocha la tête parce qu'il le savait. La partie raisonnable de son cerveau l'avait même toujours su. C'était toutefois agréable de l'entendre. C'était rassurant et rendait les choses plus concrètes encore. Surtout après ce que Dean lui avait dit avant de s'endormir.

Cela le faisait aussi se sentir coupable. Il avait prêté à Lisa de fausses intentions. L'avait vu comme un danger pour lui. Il avait été injuste. Et il allait devoir sérieusement s'excuser. Il n'en eut toutefois pas le temps. Car Lisa reprit la parole avant qu'il n'ait l'occasion d'ouvrir la bouche.

\- Ce que tu dois comprendre par contre, c'est que Dean est et restera une personne importante pour moi et pour mon fils. Je ne vais pas disparaître. Je ne vais pas l'ignorer parce qu'on a un passé commun et qu'il est en couple avec toi. Je veux faire partie de sa vie. Je veux rester son amie et je veux … j'ai besoin que tu l'acceptes. J'ai besoin que tu me laisses faire. Je ne te demande pas de m'aimer. Je suppose que ce serait sans doute trop te demander mais … ne le pousse pas à m'écarter de sa vie s'il te plaît.

Castiel secoua alors la tête en observant l'angoisse et la tension sur le visage de Lisa.

\- Je n'en ai pas l'intention. Et même si j'avais essayé, je sais que Dean ne m'aurait pas laissé faire. Je … Lisa, je suis désolé d'avoir … d'avoir été aussi injuste envers toi. J'ai eu tort de penser que tu pourrais … j'aurais du avoir confiance en lui. J'ai bêtement pensé qu'il finirait par revenir à ce qu'il avait connu avant. Que ce qu'il y avait entre nous n'était qu'une expérience … de la curiosité et … tu représentais la stabilité et la normalité. Pas moi.

Lisa soupira alors longuement et pendant une seconde, Castiel pensa qu'elle allait s'emporter contre lui. Mais elle finit par lui sourire.

\- C'est stupide tu sais. Parce que quand on vous voit, il est évident que tu représentes tout pour lui. Franchement, il faut être sacrément aveugle pour ne pas deviner dans la seconde à quel point il t'aime et combien tu comptes à ses yeux. Et je trouve ça génial. C'est bien trop rare. Surtout dans le monde dans lequel nous vivons maintenant. C'est précieux. Castiel … quand Dean te regarde, c'est comme si … comme si il n'avait plus besoin de quoi que ce soit d'autre. Comme s'il avait trouvé tout ce dont il avait besoin.

Castiel sentit sa gorge se nouer en réalisant tout ce qu'il avait manqué jusque là. Tout ce qu'il avait refusé de voir sans doute parce qu'il avait trop peur pour ouvrir les yeux. Cela avait failli lui coûter cher. Il ne referait plus jamais la même erreur.

\- Et il est évident que tu ressens la même chose pour lui. Alors … inutile de t'en faire d'accord ? Vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre.

Castiel sourit alors à la jeune femme. Il était évident qu'il avait fait fausse route la concernant. Pas uniquement sur ce qu'elle représentait pour Dean. Mais également sur la personne qu'elle était. Il était soulagé que la situation se soit apaisée pour eux. Il voulait permettre à Dean de faire partie de la vie de Lisa et Ben. Il voulait que cela ne lui pose plus aucun problème. Il ne voulait surtout plus que cela s'interpose entre eux à l'avenir.

\- Tu devrais manger avant que ça ne soit froid, finit par déclarer Lisa, mettant un terme à la partie la plus sérieuse de leur conversation.

Castiel se tourna alors vers le plateau et attrapa l'assiette dessus. Il ne prêta même pas attention à ce qu'elle contenait et entreprit de manger aussitôt. Son estomac cessa alors de se tordre vainement dans son ventre et il laissa échapper un petit soupire de contentement.

\- Comment va t-il ? Demanda ensuite Lisa en souriant toujours.

Castiel prit le temps d'avaler ce qu'il avait dans la bouche avant de répondre. Il était grand temps pour lui de faire bonne impression à la jeune femme. Et parler la bouche pleine n'était définitivement pas l'image qu'il voulait donner de lui après son comportement de ces derniers jours.

\- Sa blessure est sérieuse mais … il va mieux. Maintenant que les premières vingt quatre heures sont passées, on a toutes les raisons d'être optimiste. Il faut juste qu'il se repose et reprenne des forces.

\- C'est une bonne nouvelle.

\- C'est un miracle, rectifia Castiel.

Et alors qu'il prononçait ces mots à haute voix pour la première fois, il réalisa enfin avec une totale clarté la chance que Dean avait eue. A quel point il était réellement passé proche de la mort. Combien sa survie tenait du miracle. Il sentit tout le poids de son inquiétude qu'il avait ignoré jusque là et la force de son soulagement qui avait été mis de côté au réveil de Dean lui retomber dessus avec force. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il explosa en sanglots, sa fourchette dans la main et son assiette posée sur les genoux. Il aurait préféré ne pas craquer devant Lisa. Il avait la sensation de se donner en spectacle. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour se retenir. Et sans doute était il grand temps pour lui d'évacuer un peu ce qu'il ressentait depuis autant d'heures.

Il ferma les yeux quand il réalisa qu'il ne pourrait pas s'arrêter de pleurer. Il entendit Lisa bouger à nouveau puis lui prendre la fourchette des mains et retirer l'assiette de ses genoux. Il rouvrit les yeux quand la jeune femme le prit gentiment dans ses bras. Il estimait ne pas mériter ce geste. Mais il en avait trop besoin pour tenter d'y échapper.

\- Je suis désolé, marmonna t-il dans son cou.

\- Ne le sois pas. Tu as le droit de pleurer. Je serais dans le même état que toi à ta place, assura Lisa aussitôt.

Castiel s'autorisa alors à pleurer longuement dans son cou sans chercher à s'arrêter. Il ne tenta même pas d'étouffer ses sanglots. Il se contenta de leur laisser libre court jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'en aient plus aucun pour nouer sa gorge et l'empêcher de respirer convenablement. Quand les larmes cessèrent également de couler, il releva la tête pour regarder Lisa dans les yeux.

\- J'aurais pu le perdre. J'ai failli le perdre, murmura t-il.

Lisa avait les mains posées sur ses épaules et lui souriait avec une douceur qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé trouver sur son visage pour lui. Il n'en revenait pas d'avoir pu penser une seule seconde que cette jeune femme puisse un jour tenter de lui voler Dean. De toute évidence, elle ne voulait que leur bonheur à tous les deux.

\- Tu as failli oui. Mais il n'est pas mort. Et maintenant que tu sais combien la vie est fragile, tu ne commettras plus la même erreur.

\- Non … jamais, assura t-il.

Lisa acquiesça alors avant de se redresser. Elle le regarda à nouveau pendant une seconde avant de se pencher pour déposer un rapide baiser sur son front.

\- Parfait alors … parce que je veux que tu saches que Dean compte pour moi et que … si toutefois tu lui faisais du mal, tu aurais affaire à moi. Je ne te fais sans doute pas peur mais je peux me montrer particulièrement cruelle quand on fait du mal aux gens que j'aime. Compris ?

\- Compris.

Castiel savait que Lisa était sérieuse. Et il était rassuré de savoir que la jeune femme veillait ainsi sur Dean. Il avait bien besoin d'être entouré. Besoin de prendre conscience qu'il comptait pour beaucoup de personnes. Il en doutait continuellement. Mais Castiel allait faire en sorte qu'il le sache. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas l'intention de faire du mal à son petit ami. Préférerait mourir que le faire souffrir d'une façon ou d'une autre.

\- Je suis aussi venue te dire que le conseil avait rendu son verdict et vous êtes autorisés à rester si c'est que vous voulez. Tout le monde pense que vous nous serez d'une grande aide au camp.

Castiel regarda Lisa rejoindre l'autre côté du lit et attendit qu'elle soit finalement assise pour reprendre la parole.

\- Je doute que tout le monde soit de cet avis.

\- Richard a effectivement émis des doutes. Mais c'est un abruti et personne ne tient compte de son avis.

Castiel se souvenait parfaitement de lui. Il se souvenait également des propos qu'il avait tenus le concernant. Il était convaincu qu'il aurait à nouveau à faire à lui dans l'avenir. Il doutait que cet homme lâche l'affaire aussi facilement. Mais il était prêt à se battre. Il ne s'était jamais laissé décourager avant. Il n'allait certainement pas commencer maintenant.

\- Est-ce qu'il est le seul ? Demanda t-il pour avoir une idée de l'opposition à laquelle il serait confronté s'ils restaient.

Il était convaincu que Gabriel et Dean souhaitaient s'installer au camp de façon permanente. Il en avait envie lui aussi à présent. Mais il refusait de l'affirmer sans en avoir parlé avec ses deux compagnons.

\- Sans doute pas non. Mais la plupart n'oseront rien dire. Je sais que ce n'est pas forcément agréable à entendre … et j'aimerais que nous n'ayons que des gens totalement tolérants et ouverts d'esprit dans ce camp mais … je peux te garantir que tu auras le soutien de la majorité d'entre nous. Dylan en premier sans doute. Gilda aussi. Victor. Moi.

\- Merci Lisa.

La jeune femme haussa les épaules comme pour signifier que ce n'était pas nécessaire. Mais pour Castiel, c'était important qu'il le lui dise. Important qu'elle sache qu'il lui était reconnaissant. Elle avait pris sa défense alors même qu'il n'avait rien fait pour le mériter. Il avait été odieux avec elle et elle ne lui en avait pas tenu rigueur. Cela méritait qu'il lui dise « merci ».

\- Tu me remercieras en prouvant à tous ces idiots qu'ils ont eu tort. C'est tout ce que je te demande.

Castiel hocha la tête. Il l'avait fait par le passé et il était tout à fait prêt à recommencer. Il avait toujours su que son homosexualité poserait problème à certaines personnes. Mais il s'en contrefichait. Il n'avait pas honte de ce qu'il était. Et à présent qu'il avait Dean dans sa vie, il se sentait plus fort encore. Il se sentait capable de renverser des montagnes.

\- Castiel, est-ce que je peux te poser une question ?

Le jeune homme détourna ses yeux de Dean pour les poser à nouveau sur Lisa. Elle semblait nerveuse brusquement. Il lui fit signe de la main qu'elle pouvait parler et elle reprit finalement la parole après quelques secondes d'hésitation.

\- Est-ce que tu sais ce qui est arrivé à Sam ? Je devrais probablement poser la question à Dean mais je suis presque sûre qu'il refusera de répondre. Et je ne demande pas de détails … juste … quand et …

Elle s'interrompit finalement, sans doute consciente que sa question embarrassait Castiel. Dean lui avait parlé de Sam. Il lui avait expliqué avec plus ou moins de détails ce qui était arrivé à son frère. La façon dont il était mort. Sa culpabilité à l'idée que tout était de sa faute. Qu'il avait manqué de vigilance. Castiel en savait suffisamment pour faire un résumé concis à Lisa. Mais il était certain que Dean n'aimerait pas qu'il le fasse. Il n'en avait pas le droit. Pas quand le jeune homme avait des difficultés réelles à en parler lui même.

\- Je suis désolé Lisa mais je doute que Dean apprécierait que je t'en parle. Tu pourras lui poser la question quand il sera réveillé. Ou il t'en parlera de lui même quand il sera prêt. Je ne peux pas te garantir qu'il le fera. C'est un sujet qu'il n'aborde pas facilement. Il lui a fallu plusieurs semaines pour ne serait ce qu'évoquer Sam avec moi. Pour me dire qu'il avait un frère.

\- Mais il ne te connaissait pas avant, protesta Lisa sans aucune méchanceté.

Castiel ne fut pas vexé par sa remarque. Il pouvait comprendre sa frustration. Il pouvait comprendre sa curiosité aussi. Elle avait sans doute rencontré Sam avant que Dean et elle ne rompent. Elle devait le connaître. Et sans doute méritait elle de savoir. Mais Castiel continuait de penser qu'il n'avait pas le droit de lui en parler.

\- Lisa, je ne peux pas … souffla t-il alors.

Il s'en voulait. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de la décevoir ou de la priver de réponses qu'elle semblait vouloir uniquement pour comprendre et pas seulement par curiosité. Il pouvait lire le chagrin sur son visage.

\- Quand j'étais avec Dean … quand on vivait ensemble, Sam venait nous voir parfois. Pas souvent parce qu'il était très pris avec ses études et sa fiancée et … il ne pouvait pas s'absenter trop longtemps. Mais il venait dès qu'il le pouvait. C'était … c'était quelqu'un de bien. Un garçon intelligent, brillant et drôle. Il aimait son frère de tout son cœur. Je n'ai jamais vu deux personnes plus proches l'une de l'autre qu'eux deux.

Castiel enregistra les informations dans un coin de son esprit, conscient qu'il n'en obtiendrait peut être jamais plus de la part de Dean. Il aurait aimé pouvoir rencontrer Sam. Il aurait aimé pouvoir apprendre à le connaître et se faire accepter de lui. Il était avide d'en apprendre un maximum sur le jeune frère de son petit ami. Il aurait aimé bien sûr pouvoir entendre tout cela de la bouche de Dean. Car l'entendre ainsi de la part de Lisa lui rappelait que la jeune femme en savait probablement plus sur son petit ami que lui. Qu'elle l'avait connu avant.

\- Ce que j'essaie de te dire, c'est qu'il était mon ami lui aussi. Il était … je l'aimais beaucoup. Et maintenant, il est mort et je … j'aimerais juste savoir comment. J'aimerais juste savoir s'il a souffert ou … Castiel je t'en prie.

Le jeune homme soupira longuement avant de regarder Dean durant quelques secondes. Il pouvait sentir qu'il allait finir par céder. Pas parce qu'il voulait manquer à la promesse faite au jeune homme. Mais parce qu'il pouvait sentir combien Lisa avait besoin d'en savoir plus. Et il voulait la soulager un peu. L'aider à y voir plus clair pour qu'elle puisse faire son deuil.

\- Il a été mordu, finit il par déclarer en s'excusant mentalement vis à vis de Dean.

Il entendit Lisa retenir et ravaler un sanglot. Il choisit de ne pas la regarder. Il savait qu'elle avait du mal à garder le contrôle sur ses émotions.

\- C'était il y a plusieurs mois je pense … je ne connais pas la date exacte. Dean et lui … quand tout ça a commencé, Dean est allé le chercher à Palo Alto. Sa femme avait été contaminée et Sam avait du … il était dévasté mais il a suivi son frère. Ils ont survécu quelques temps ensemble et puis Sam a été mordu. Dean l'a tué.

\- Oh mon Dieu, laissa alors échapper Lisa.

Castiel hocha la tête. Il pouvait facilement imaginer son petit ami contraint d'achever la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Lui tirant une balle dans la tête pour qu'il ne devienne pas l'un des contaminés. Il pouvait l'imaginer également criant et pleurant sur le corps sans vie de son petit frère. Songeant à en finir ensuite parce qu'il n'avait plus aucune raison de vivre. Il sentit un frisson le parcourir en réalisant à nouveau que, sans le journal de son frère, Dean ne serait plus là. Ils ne se seraient jamais rencontrés. Sam le leur avait permis sans le savoir. Rien que pour ça Castiel aurait aimé le rencontrer et le remercier.

\- Pendant un moment, Dean a songé à en finir à son tour. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer vivre sans Sam. Mais … il a ensuite mis la main sur le journal que son frère avait écrit et quand il l'a lu, il s'est juré de continuer à se battre. Il a trouvé Red ensuite. Puis Gabe et moi.

\- Quand tout ça a commencé, il m'arrivait de penser à lui. De me demander ce qu'il devenait. J'étais convaincu que s'il devait rester une seule personne sur Terre, ce serait lui. Je ne le voyais pas tomber parmi les premiers. Sam … pour Sam, c'était différent.

Castiel leva finalement les yeux vers Lisa et ne fut pas surpris de voir que son visage était couvert de larmes. Il lui sourit gentiment pour l'encourager à parler à nouveau.

\- Sam était … différent. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer. Je veux dire … ils ont eu une enfance compliqués tous les deux. Le même père. La même mère, morte quand Sam était bébé et … le truc, c'est que Sam avait Dean. Dean lui n'avait personne. Il a fait en sorte que son frère grandisse convenablement. Qu'il ne manque de rien et je pense que d'une certaine manière … d'une certaine manière, cela l'a rendu moins à même de se défendre seul. Moins à même d'affronter le monde tel qu'il est maintenant. Il était trop … pas faible. Il n'a jamais été faible. Il était juste plus fragile. Plus vulnérable.

Castiel savait que Dean avait sacrifié son enfance pour que son frère ne manque de rien. Il avait tout donné pour lui et avait du grandir bien trop vite. Il n'avait jamais eu le luxe d'être un enfant. Pas après la mort de sa mère. Et bien sûr, cela l'avait sans doute handicapé dans le monde d'avant. L'avait probablement conduit à se cacher à lui même la personne qu'il était vraiment. A fuir tout engagement et à ne penser qu'à Sam. Dans ce monde ci, cela faisait de lui un survivant. Quelqu'un de parfaitement armé pour vaincre l'adversité. Parce qu'il n'avait finalement rien connu d'autre dans sa vie. Castiel était du même avis que Lisa sur ce point. S'il ne devait rester qu'une seule personne sur Terre, ce serait Dean.

\- Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il a ressenti quand … si j'avais du faire la même chose pour Ben, je ne pense pas que j'en aurais été capable. Il devait être totalement dévasté.

\- Il l'est toujours d'une certaine manière. Je ne pense pas qu'il pourra un jour oublier. Ou même ne plus en souffrir constamment. Il a juste appris à composer avec. A gérer la douleur pour qu'elle ne soit pas trop envahissante.

Lisa hocha alors la tête puis s'essuya les joues du revers de la main. Castiel détourna les yeux pour lui laisser quelques secondes de tranquillité. Son regard se reposa aussitôt sur Dean.

\- Pendant longtemps, il refusait même de quitter la Californie. Il ne voulait pas s'éloigner parce qu'il avait la sensation qu'il abandonnerait Sam en le faisant. Il tournait en rond et il comptait le faire jusqu'à la fin. Il a parcouru pas mal de chemin depuis notre rencontre … au sens propre comme au sens figuré.

Castiel était fier de ce que Dean avait accompli depuis plusieurs semaines. Il était fier de voir qu'il avait réussi à surmonter suffisamment son chagrin pour aller enfin de l'avant. Qu'il était prêt à tisser de nouveaux liens. Qu'il n'était plus constamment terrifié à l'idée de perdre les gens auxquels il s'attachait.

\- Sam était tout pour lui. Il était le centre de son univers. Il était … je pense que pendant longtemps, il était sa seule raison de vivre. J'ai toujours pensé que c'était dangereux. Même avant ça. Parce que Sam a grandi et qu'il a fini par ne plus avoir autant besoin de son frère. Il avait Jess et il avait son travail. Il était devenu plus indépendant. Et en fin de compte, Dean se retrouvait sur le bord de la route. Je crois qu'il a toujours eu plus besoin de Sam que Sam n'avait besoin de lui. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il le sache. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait besoin de le savoir.

Castiel hocha la tête. Il était effectivement évident que Sam avait été plus à même de prendre ses distances une fois adulte. Il avait pris l'initiative de quitter la maison familiale pour poursuivre ses études à des milliers de kilomètres de son frère. Il avait coupé le cordon pour vivre sa propre vie. Dean, lui, n'avait jamais réussi à se détacher. Et c'était incroyablement triste à voir. Car il était évident que le jeune homme avait énormément de choses à offrir. Que sa vie n'avait pas pour seul intérêt que d'être au service de celle de son frère. Castiel aurait aimé qu'il puisse le voir. Il avait envie de le lui montrer.

\- Il va mieux, asséna t-il finalement.

Il ne voulait pas que Lisa puisse penser son petit ami affaibli et entièrement vulnérable. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle puisse imaginer une seule seconde qu'il ne serait pas un atout formidable pour le camp uniquement parce qu'il avait perdu Sam. Dean restait un homme incroyable. Il était fort et courageux. Et même avec un genou à terre, il était parfaitement capable de se relever.

\- Grâce à toi et Gabriel je suppose. Grâce à Red aussi. Je suppose que je devrais vous remercier pour ce que vous avez fait pour lui jusque là. Il est évident que tu as bien pris soin de lui depuis votre rencontre.

Castiel savait qu'il avait joué son rôle dans les progrès du jeune homme. Mais il était également convaincu que Dean le devait avant tout à lui même.

\- C'est surtout grâce à lui même. Si tu dois remercier quelqu'un, remercie le lui. Il n'est pas facile de surmonter une telle épreuve … surtout quand on est seul ensuite. Ce n'est jamais facile de perdre quelqu'un qu'on aime mais si on a la chance d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui partager ce chagrin alors il devient un peu moins lourd à porter. Dean était tout seul. Qu'il soit toujours là relève vraiment du miracle.

\- Qui as tu perdu toi ? Demanda alors Lisa d'une voix douce.

Castiel reporta son attention sur elle et la dévisagea une seconde. Il ne voyait pas comment elle pouvait avoir deviner qu'il parlait d'expérience. Et il n'avait pas forcément envie de rentrer dans les détails avec elle. Il estimait toutefois le devoir à Dean. Il avait confié à Lisa des choses que le jeune homme n'aurait probablement pas voulu lui dire. Il devait à présent lui parler de choses qui le concernaient lui pour équilibrer la balance.

\- Ma sœur, répondit il en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Ma sœur Anna.

Lisa ne dit rien et Castiel choisit alors de lui en dire un peu plus. Il avait moins de difficultés que Dean à évoquer sa sœur. Il souffrait toujours de son absence. Ne pourrait sans doute jamais l'oublier. Mais il avait eu Gabriel pour l'aider à gérer son chagrin. Il avait appris à vivre avec.

\- Elle est morte au tout début. Et sans doute … parfois il m'arrive de penser que c'est sans nul doute mieux ainsi. Elle n'aurait jamais pu accepter le monde tel qu'il est devenu. Elle me manque bien sûr. Et je donnerais tout pour la revoir. Pour lui parler à nouveau et la prendre dans mes bras. Mais peut être est elle mieux là où elle est maintenant. Peut être qu'il en va de même pour Sam ou pour toutes les personnes qui n'ont pas survécu.

Lisa semblait de son avis et Castiel fut soulagé qu'elle ne lui reproche pas la teneur de ses propos. Il n'avait pas souhaité la mort d'Anna. Aurait préféré être mordu à sa place. Mais il lui arrivait de penser qu'elle n'aurait jamais su s'adapter à ce monde. Qu'elle aurait été bien trop malheureuse de voir ce que les gens étaient devenus. Anna avait toujours été la plus sensible d'eux trois. La plus empathique. Elle ressentait la souffrance des autres comme s'il s'agissait de la sienne. Cela avait fait d'elle une excellente psychologue. Mais dans un monde où tout n'était que chagrin et douleur, elle n'aurait pas eu une seule seconde de répit.

\- Parfois, il m'arrive encore de penser que tout ceci n'est qu'un cauchemar. Que je vais finir par me réveiller et réaliser que le monde n'a pas pris fin. Et alors je pourrais reprendre ma vie là où je l'ai laissé. Je crois que je l'espère à chaque fois que je vais me coucher. Il est difficile d'accepter quelque chose d'aussi … dingue.

Castiel ne voyait pas quoi dire à cela. Il resta donc silencieux.

\- Mais je sais que je fais partie des chanceux. Je n'ai perdu personne. Mon fils est toujours là avec moi et j'ai pu rejoindre le camp dès le début de ce cauchemar. Je n'ai pas vraiment à me plaindre. Je veux dire … par rapport à Dean, Gabriel ou toi. Ou Dylan. Ou même Gilda et Victor. Je sais que j'ai eu de la chance. Je n'en tire aucune fierté ni aucun soulagement. Mais parfois, il m'arrive de me sentir coupable. Parce que les gens autour de moi ont plus souffert et qu'il m'arrive de me dire qu'ils méritent sans doute bien plus leur place ici que moi.

Castiel pouvait comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait. Il comprenait la logique de son raisonnement. Même s'il le trouvait stupide. Elle n'avait pas à se sentir coupable d'avoir survécu. Pas plus qu'elle n'avait à s'en vouloir de ne pas avoir souffert. Il y avait trop peu de gens encore en vie pour se soucier de tout cela. Personne ne tenait les comptes.

\- Je ne vois pas les choses de la même manière en ce qui me concerne, expliqua t-il alors. J'ai croisé des gens prêts à tout pour survivre. Qui ont été jusqu'à faire du mal aux autres pour tenir un jour de plus. J'en ai croisé des particulièrement cruels qui voyaient dans ce nouveau monde une opportunité d'assouvir enfin leurs pulsions. Ces gens là ne méritaient pas de vivre. Mais pour les autres … peu importe que tu aies eu à te battre ou que tu aies eu la chance d'éviter le danger. Peu importe que tu aies perdu quelqu'un ou non. Ça n'a aucune importance Tu es en vie et tu aides les autres. C'est tout ce qui compte. Peut être que c'est ce que la fin du monde doit nous apprendre … peut être que c'est le moyen pour nous tous de repartir à zéro. D'effacer nos erreurs passées et de devenir des gens différents.

Lisa sourit alors, visiblement satisfaite par ce qu'elle entendait. Castiel lui rendit son sourire. Il savait que la conversation était terminée à présent. Ils n'avaient plus grand chose à se dire. Avaient fait le tour de l'essentiel. Ils étaient parvenus à un accord tacite. Ils tenaient tous les deux à Dean et ils feraient en sorte que cela fonctionne pour que le jeune homme n'ait jamais à choisir entre eux. Ils ne seraient peut être jamais amis. Mais ils pouvaient au moins s'entendre sur l'essentiel.

\- Je vais vous laisser. Tu diras à Dean que je lui souhaite de se remettre rapidement. Et que Ben a très envie de le voir quand il s'en sentira capable.

Castiel hocha la tête.

\- Il peut venir quand il le souhaite. Peut être pas aujourd'hui, je pense qu'il va surtout dormir mais demain s'il le veut.

\- Je lui dirais.

Lisa se leva alors de sa chaise et contourna le lit pour déposer un baiser sur la joue de Castiel. Ce dernier fut surpris par le geste mais ne chercha pas à s'y soustraire. Il sourit à nouveau à Lisa quand elle recula.

\- Prends bien soin de lui. Et de toi Castiel. Tu es quelqu'un de bien.

\- Tu es quelqu'un de bien aussi Lisa.

\- Je n'aurais jamais cru t'entendre dire quoi que ce soit de ce genre.

\- Je n'aurais jamais cru le dire non plus.

Ils se sourirent une dernière fois puis Lisa s'éloigna finalement de lui pour sortir de la pièce. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Dean avant de refermer la porte, laissant Castiel seul avec le jeune homme à nouveau.

Castiel attendit quelques secondes avant de reprendre son assiette et de recommencer à manger. Il se sentait bien plus léger à présent. Plus optimiste et confiant également. Il pouvait sentir que les choses évoluaient enfin de manière positive pour Dean et lui. Elles rentraient dans l'ordre. Ils pouvaient enfin aspirer à une vie plus calme et plus posée. Une stabilité qu'ils pensaient avoir perdu pour de bon quand le monde avait pris fin.

\- Tu sais … je me suis trompé sur Lisa. Je pensais qu'elle allait s'immiscer entre nous et il est évident à présent qu'elle est de notre côté. J'ai été idiot de penser qu'elle pourrait tenter de nous séparer. Et honnêtement, je comprends que tu aies pu vouloir l'aimer à un moment de ta vie. C'est clairement une femme bien.

Castiel n'était pas sûr que Dean pouvait l'entendre. Mais parler lui faisait du bien. Il ne supportait plus le silence. Et il ne voulait pas risquer de s'endormir. Il voulait être là quand son petit ami se réveillerait à nouveau. Il aurait tout le temps de dormir ensuite. Quand Dean serait de nouveau sur pied, il le forcera à s'allonger avec lui et à rester au lit pendant des heures. Peut être qu'ils ne feraient pas que dormir. L'idée le fit sourire.

\- Je sens qu'on pourrait être heureux ici. Je veux dire … vraiment heureux. Bien sûr, je pense que je pourrais l'être n'importe où du moment où je suis avec toi mais … cet endroit est parfait. Il est tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu trouver sans réellement croire que c'était possible. C'est notre chance Dean. Peut être notre seule chance d'avoir une vie à peu près normale. Je veux qu'on la saisisse et je veux qu'on en tire le maximum.

Castiel termina de manger puis but quelques gorgées d'eau avant de tout reposer sur la table à côté de lui. Il reprit ensuite la main de Dean dans la sienne et observa son visage. Il semblait détendu. Il ne paraissait pas souffrir.

\- Quand tu iras mieux, on demandera à Dylan de nous fournir ce second lit. On l'installera à côté de celui qui se trouve déjà dans notre chambre. Et on s'enfermera à l'intérieur jusqu'à ce qu'on ait repris des forces. On ne fera peut être pas que dormir. J'avoue que j'ai déjà quelques idées en tête. Et j'espère que les chambres sont correctement isolées parce que je n'ai pas l'intention d'être silencieux. Et je ne veux pas que tu le sois non plus. Je veux entendre le plaisir que tu prends et que je te procure et … bref … je suppose que ce n'est pas le genre de propos que je devrais tenir quand n'importe qui pourrait entrer et constater l'effet que cela a sur moi.

Castiel sentit son sourire s'élargir un peu plus encore. Il ne put s'empêcher de se demander s'il finirait par ne plus ressentir le même désir incontrôlable pour son petit ami. Ou s'il lui ferait toujours le même effet. Il espérait sincèrement ne jamais se lasser. Et que Dean ne se lasserait pas non plus de lui. Il avait toutefois envie d'être optimiste. Il avait envie de croire que le plus dur était définitivement derrière eux. Qu'ils pouvaient enfin s'attendre au mieux. Ils avaient affronté des épreuves. Avaient surmonté des obstacles. Et malgré tout, malgré tout ce qui avait joué contre eux, malgré la fin du monde, les contaminés et les gens mal intentionnés, ils avaient réussi à rester ensemble. A se trouver et à s'entendre. Ils avaient accompli un miracle. Ils avaient toutes les raisons de penser que cela allait continuer. Castiel ne voyait pas comment il pouvait en aller différemment. Et il avait hâte que Dean se réveille à nouveau pour le lui dire. Pour lui répéter également qu'il l'aimait. Et pour lui faire part de ses plans. Quelque chose lui disait que le jeune homme serait partant pour les suivre à la lettre.


	39. Journal

**Bonjour,**

 **Et voilà, je suis de retour. Je n'ai pas pu répondre à vos messages durant mon absence mais je les aie lus et je tenais à vous remercier.**

 **Merci également à Elyrine qui continue de corriger mes erreurs.**

 **Sans plus attendre, le chapitre 39 ! Il contient une scène de sexe !**

 **Bonne lecture et à lundi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **House of wolves de My Chemical Romance**

 **Chapitre 39 : Journal**

 _« Écrire un journal m'a aidé à y voir plus clair, Dean. Quand j'ai commencé à écrire, j'étais perdu, totalement aveuglé par ma tristesse et ma douleur. J'étais incapable de réfléchir, incapable de me souvenir comment je pouvais vivre sans elle. Mais dès les premiers mois, j'ai réalisé que je n'avais d'autre choix que d'aller de l'avant à nouveau. Parce que j'avais encore des choses importantes à accomplir et une mission capitale à remplir. Celle de transmettre un message. Pas au monde, non. Je savais qu'il ne m'écouterait pas. Mais à toi. Dean, on a toujours été incroyablement proches, toi et moi. Mais il a toujours été difficile pour nous de communiquer avec des mots. Les gestes ont suffi un temps. Il y a toutefois trop de choses que je ne t'ai pas dites. Trop de choses que tu dois savoir mais que je ne pourrais jamais prononcer à voix haute. Parce qu'on ne sait pas faire ces choses-là et parce que tu ne serais pas capable de les entendre. Ce journal m'a permis de coucher sur papier tous les non-dits et les mots importants. Si tu ressens un jour le même besoin, si tu as la sensation de ne pas pouvoir faire passer ton message, sache qu'écrire peut t'aider. Même si ça peut paraître stupide au début. »_

 _Journal de Sam Winchester. 7 septembre 2016._

Il avait fallu une semaine à Dean pour convaincre le docteur qu'il avait suffisamment repris de forces pour quitter sa chambre à la clinique et une semaine de plus pour pouvoir quitter à nouveau son lit dans la chambre qu'il partageait à présent avec Castiel. Dylan leur avait procuré un second lit qu'ils avaient collé au premier. Dean aimait être ainsi allongé à côté de son petit ami. Il aimait pouvoir sentir son odeur et la chaleur de son corps l'envahir à chaque fois qu'il était allongé avec lui. Mais il détestait être confiné dans la même pièce toute la journée et être alité plus que le temps nécessaire pour se reposer. Bien sûr, il avait encore mal et bouger juste pour se rendre aux toilettes était une torture en soi. Mais il ressentait le besoin de sortir, de se dégourdir les jambes et d'aller parler aux autres juste pour se changer les idées.

Castiel faisait son maximum pour être là le plus souvent possible mais il avait des tâches à effectuer et des gens à voir régulièrement. Il ne pouvait pas consacrer toutes ses journées à Dean et ce dernier s'ennuyait cruellement.

Il avait reçu la visite de plusieurs personnes durant cette semaine. Lisa était venue lui parler pendant quelques heures et Ben avait également débarqué dans sa chambre pour lui raconter tout ce qui lui était arrivé depuis que Dean avait quitté sa mère. Il était étonné de voir à quel point le jeune homme avait changé. Il avait grandi et était devenu un adolescent. Il semblait également avoir mûri. La fin du monde avait cet effet sur tout le monde. Il n'avait aucun ressentiment vis-à-vis de Dean. Il semblait juste content de le revoir et de pouvoir passer à nouveau du temps avec lui.

Gabriel venait également le distraire dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. Il faisait des blagues et plaisantait de tout et de tout le monde. Dean chérissait ces moments. Il savait à présent combien ils étaient précieux et combien il était passé près de tout perdre.

Gilda était venue lui présenter sa petite amie. Ils étaient devenus rapidement amis en réalisant qu'ils avaient la même passion pour les films de science-fiction et pour la saga Harry Potter. Gilda était drôle, intelligente, gentille et franche. Elle était une vraie bouffée d'air frais dans une situation où Dean avait parfois l'impression d'étouffer. Elle rappelait Charlie à Dean. Elle avait sans doute été la seule personne avant la fin du monde qu'il était proche de considérer comme une amie. Elle était morte, à présent.

Dylan était celui qui venait le plus souvent. Dean avait pris le temps de le remercier de ne pas l'avoir abandonné au centre commercial. Ils avaient ensuite discuté de leurs futurs raids à l'extérieur. Dylan n'avait pas grand-chose d'autre à faire quand il était coincé au camp. Il pouvait donc se permettre de rester plusieurs heures avec Dean sans qu'on vienne le sermonner.

Dean adorait toutes ces personnes. Il les aimait et les considérait à présent comme des membres de sa famille. Elles lui apportaient tous un maximum de réconfort. Mais aucune ne pouvait le faire se sentir aussi bien que Castiel.

Chaque moment passé avec son petit ami lui redonnait de l'énergie et de la force. Ils ne pouvaient pas faire grand-chose de plus que s'allonger côte à côté et parler. Il y avait eu quelques rapides baisers mais Dean ne pouvait pas bouger et le sexe était définitivement interdit pour encore quelques temps.

Bien sûr, leur relation ne tournait pas uniquement autour de ça. Dean l'avait compris durant cette semaine même s'il n'en doutait plus vraiment depuis qu'ils s'étaient enfin confessé leur amour. Le sexe lui manquait néanmoins beaucoup et il savait que Castiel y pensait aussi souvent. Mais ils devaient se montrer raisonnables.

Quand Castiel n'était pas là, Dean ne savait pas comment occuper son temps. Il avait passé des heures à regarder le plafond sans parvenir à s'endormir, tenté d'imaginer ce qu'il aurait à faire dans le camp quand il serait à nouveau sur pied et réfléchi à la meilleure manière d'apprendre à Ben à se défendre. Mais il n'eut bientôt plus de choses auxquelles penser et encore beaucoup de temps à tuer.

Il prit alors une décision. Puisqu'il ne pouvait pas rester à rien faire, il devait employer son temps pour accomplir quelque chose d'utile. Il demanda à Dylan de lui procurer un carnet et un stylo. Puis il commença à écrire.

Il se souvenait d'avoir lu dans le journal de son frère que c'était un bon moyen de mettre des mots sur tout ce qui tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Il n'avait pas la prétention de dire que son carnet changerait la face du monde ou même la vie des personnes qu l'entouraient. Il ne le ferait peut-être même pas lire à qui que ce soit. Mais il lui permettait de dire des choses qu'il ne savait pas comment exprimer. Et en notant le titre « Manuel de survie de Dean Winchester », il ne put s'empêcher d'espérer qu'il serait utile à quelqu'un quand il ne serait plus là.

Écrire n'était pas forcément le fort du jeune homme. Il n'était pas doué avec les mots. Mais il était plus simple de les coucher sur papier que de les prononcer à voix haute. Si personne ne les entendait, il n'avait pas peur qu'on le juge.

Il perdit rapidement la notion du temps à mesure qu'il écrivait. Castiel finit par remarquer le carnet. Dean se contenta de lui répondre qu'il avait besoin d'un passe-temps et son petit ami ne lui demanda pas de lire ce qu'il avait écrit. Il ne lui demanda même pas de lui expliquer ce qu'il écrivait tous les jours. Il l'encouragea juste à continuer. Dean n'avait de toute façon pas l'intention d'arrêter. Le journal de Sam lui avait sauvé la vie quand il était prêt à en finir. Celui-ci lui offrait une chance de la reprendre en main et d'aller pour de bon de l'avant. Il lui faisait du bien.

Quand le docteur annonça enfin à Dean qu'il pouvait bouger et reprendre une vie presque normale, le jeune homme s'empressa de sortir de sa chambre pour prendre l'air. Il fit un tour du campement avec Red, passa de longues minutes avec Dylan et Victor, observa Ben jouer avec d'autres adolescents de son âge et rendit visite à Gabriel qui semblait très occupé avec l'inventaire des réserves.

Il ne retourna dans sa chambre que lorsqu'il fut sûr que Castiel l'y attendait. Il avait envie de passer un moment seul avec lui et de profiter du feu vert que le médecin lui avait donné pour faire de l'exercice à nouveau.

Castiel sembla soulagé d'apprendre qu'il allait définitivement mieux. Dean savait que son petit ami était encore terriblement inquiet pour lui. Il reprenait des forces au fil des jours mais Castiel continuait de craindre une rechute. Il continuait d'avoir peur d'une infection ou d'une quelconque complication. Peu importait ce que Dean lui disait, il n'était jamais totalement rassuré.

Et savoir que le jeune homme pouvait enfin bouger normalement rendait le miracle de sa guérison plus concret. Il allait s'en sortir. Cette fois, il n'y avait plus de doute à avoir.

\- Richard est venu me voir tout à l'heure. Il ne m'a rien dit. Il s'est juste contenté de m'observer pendant que je parlais avec les enfants. Je pense qu'il espère me faire sortir de mes gonds juste pour pouvoir s'en servir contre moi ensuite, expliqua Castiel quand Dean lui demandait comment sa journée s'était passée.

Castiel travaillait avec les enfants du campement comme instituteur. Il était chargé d'apprendre à lire et écrire aux plus petits et d'apprendre l'essentiel aux plus grands. C'était une mission qu'il avait acceptée avec un plaisir évident. Il aimait son métier, l'idée d'avoir quelque chose à apporter à la jeune génération. Dean était content de voir qu'il avait trouvé sa place dans le camp.

\- Tu devrais le signaler au conseil. Je ne suis pas forcément à l'aise avec l'idée de le dénoncer mais il ne peut pas continuer à te harceler de la sorte. On a été acceptés ici et on a notre place dans ce camp au même titre que lui. Soit il l'accepte, soit il s'en va.

Castiel haussa les épaules comme pour signaler que ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Sauf que Dean savait qu'il s'agissait d'un mensonge. Son petit ami souffrait clairement de la situation. Il souffrait de ne pas pouvoir faire son métier tranquillement et qu'on puisse porter des accusations ignobles le concernant alors qu'il n'avait rien fait pour le mériter. Il avait peut-être déjà vécu une situation similaire, son homosexualité n'ayant pas été acceptée par tous quand il enseignait avant, mais il continuait d'avoir du mal à tolérer les insultes et les suspicions. Il pouvait accepter qu'on le traite de tous les noms ou que certains refusent d'être seuls avec lui mais il refusait qu'on puisse l'accuser d'avoir des intentions malsaines vis-à-vis des enfants.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de... je ne veux pas avoir l'air de me plaindre et de ne pas être capable de gérer mes problèmes seul. Je veux... lui laisser une chance de changer d'avis. J'ai envie de croire qu'en m'observant avec les enfants, il finira par comprendre que je ne leur veux aucun mal.

\- Je doute que ce type puisse changer d'avis. Je doute même qu'il lâche l'affaire, d'ailleurs. Mais je ne vais certainement pas te dire ce que tu dois faire. Tu as clairement plus d'expérience que moi en ce domaine et je sais que tu feras ce qui est bon pour toi et les enfants.

Castiel lui sourit alors avant de faire un pas dans sa direction. Avant d'arriver dans la chambre, Dean avait pensé que son petit ami ne perdrait pas une seconde et lui sauterait dessus dès qu'il lui aurait annoncé le verdict du médecin. Il était surpris qu'ils soient encore habillés, d'ailleurs. Mais il n'était pas déçu. Il ne craignait pas que Castiel ne soit plus attiré par lui. En revanche, il était content de voir qu'ils pouvaient continuer à partager autre chose que le sexe même quand ils avaient la possibilité de coucher ensemble à nouveau.

\- Merci d'avoir autant confiance en moi et... parce que je le peux maintenant, je vais te le redire une nouvelle fois... je t'aime.

Dean sentit ses joues rougir bêtement. C'était idiot. Ils se l'étaient déjà dit à plusieurs reprises. Il savait qu'il ne s'agissait pas là d'un mensonge. Et il savait que ce n'était pas non plus un moyen d'obtenir plus de sa part. Castiel répétait ces trois mots parce qu'il les pensait et qu'il aimait les prononcer. Il aimait sans doute également l'effet que cela avait systématiquement sur Dean.

\- Je t'aime aussi, souffla ce dernier après quelques secondes.

Il avait toujours cru qu'il ne prononcerait jamais ces mots pour quiconque d'autre que Sam. Il pensait avant de rencontrer Castiel qu'il n'était tout simplement pas fait pour tomber amoureux, qu'il n'était pas le genre d'homme à trouver son âme-sœur. A faire des plans à deux. Mais il était évident à présent qu'il s'était trompé sur ce point. Il admettait volontiers son erreur.

\- Je t'aime, Castiel Novak. Et au cas où tu l'aurais déjà oublié, le médecin m'a dit que je pouvais reprendre toutes mes activités comme avant ma blessure.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me dire par-là ? Demanda Castiel en comblant la distance qui les séparait.

Il voyait parfaitement où Dean voulait en venir. C'était évident. Mais il avait envie de l'entendre de la bouche de son petit ami. C'était un jeu et Dean était tout à fait prêt à jouer.

\- Eh bien... ce que j'essaie de te dire, c'est que je suis enfin remis de cette blessure... que je vais pouvoir sortir de cette chambre et aider les autres. Que je vais pouvoir participer aux tâches qu'on me confiera et enfin servir à quelque chose ici. Pourquoi ? A quoi est-ce que tu t'attendais, exactement ?

Castiel sourit de plus belle avant de passer ses bras autour de la taille de son petit ami. Leurs corps étaient proches mais ne se touchaient pas. Dean pouvait sentir le souffle de Castiel sur ses lèvres. Mais il ne céderait pas. Il n'avait pas l'intention de prendre l'initiative. Il n'allait pas laisser son petit ami gagner.

\- Oh, mais je ne m'attends à rien de particulier, Dean. Et d'ailleurs, puisque tu es en forme et libre de faire ce que tu veux, on pourrait passer la soirée avec Gabriel. Ou on pourrait aller voir Lisa et Ben.

Dean avait été surpris en apprenant que son petit ami avait fait la paix avec la jeune femme. Il avait cru que Castiel serait incapable d'ignorer sa jalousie, qu'il tolérerait Lisa mais ne chercherait jamais à devenir son ami. De toute évidence, il s'était trompé sur ce point aussi. Ils avaient discuté ensemble et étaient parvenus à un accord. Castiel était rassuré et s'était rendu compte que Lisa était une femme bien. Dean était à présent convaincu qu'ils deviendraient rapidement amis.

\- On pourrait, oui. Ou on pourrait rester ici et discuter... on pourrait trouver un moyen de passer le temps tous les deux.

\- J'aime assez ce que tu suggères mais tu vas devoir te montrer plus précis, Dean. Tu sais que je manque d'imagination.

Dean secoua la tête avant de repousser Castiel des deux mains et de prendre la direction de la salle de bains. Il savait que son petit ami ne pourrait pas résister à l'envie de le voir nu et mouillé. Il le suivrait forcément et serait ensuite contraint de passer à l'action. Ce qui ferait de Dean le vainqueur de leur petit jeu.

\- Mais avant tout, je vais aller prendre une longue douche chaude. Je peux te laisser seul ?

Dean entendit Castiel grogner dans son dos. Il sourit mais ne se retourna pas pour lui faire face. Il se contenta de pénétrer dans la salle de bains et d'allumer l'eau dans la douche. Il attendit patiemment qu'elle soit suffisamment chaude avant de se tourner vers le miroir. Il avait perdu du poids ces dernières semaines. Il avait les joues un peu plus creusées qu'avant sa blessure mais il savait que cela n'allait pas durer. Il allait se reprendre en main, se nourrir convenablement et peut-être se remettre au sport pour que ses muscles se renforcent. Il allait en avoir besoin s'il était amené à sortir à nouveau avec Dylan.

Le jeune homme retira son T-shirt et le posa sur le lavabo devant lui. Il retira ensuite le pansement qu'il avait toujours sur sa blessure. La plaie était nette. Les sutures avaient été retirées et même s'il savait qu'elles laisseraient une cicatrice, elle n'était pas aussi énorme que ce qu'il avait craint.

Ses côtes étaient sensiblement visibles sous sa peau trop pâle. Il avait toujours eu le teint plutôt mat mais depuis le début de l'apocalypse, il n'avait plus le loisir de s'exposer au soleil. Il n'était toutefois pas rebuté par son apparence. Et il savait que Castiel ne le serait pas non plus. Maintenant que le monde avait pris fin, l'essentiel était d'être en vie et en bonne santé. Les détails n'avaient plus guère d'importance.

\- Tu vas continuer à m'observer ou tu vas me rejoindre ? Demanda-t-il finalement quand il sentit la présence de Castiel dans son dos.

Il pouvait facilement l'imaginer dans l'encadrement de la porte, les bras croisés sur son torse et les yeux rivés sur le dos du jeune homme.

\- Dean, tu es sûr que c'est raisonnable ? Lança alors Castiel après quelques secondes.

Le jeune homme n'était pas surpris par la question. Il savait que son petit ami avait peur de lui faire mal. Peur qu'il soit encore trop tôt pour faire quoi que ce soit de physiquement fatigant.

\- Le médecin m'a assuré que c'était bon, répliqua-t-il sans lâcher des yeux son reflet dans le miroir.

\- Bon pour sortir de la chambre peut-être, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'on peut...

\- Non, je lui ai demandé... clairement. Je lui ai posé la question.

Ça n'avait pas été une conversation facile à avoir. Dean n'avait pas honte de sa vie sexuelle, ni de coucher avec un autre homme. Mais il n'était pas simple de demander clairement à un médecin s'il était possible de coucher avec son petit ami. Il avait toutefois choisi de poser la question malgré sa gêne. Parce qu'il avait su que Castiel s'interrogerait sur ce point. Et qu'il aurait besoin de pouvoir lui apporter une réponse claire et nette.

\- Tu lui as demandé si on pouvait coucher ensemble ? Demanda alors Castiel, visiblement surpris.

\- Oui, et il m'a dit que j'avais son feu vert. Tu n'as aucune raison d'être inquiet.

Il attendit une seconde que l'information imprègne le cerveau de son ami avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Et si je l'ai fait, c'est aussi et surtout parce que j'ai très envie de toi. Parce que ça fait trop longtemps que je ne t'ai pas senti en moi et que ça me manque. Alors tu peux me croire et me rejoindre dans la douche... ou refuser et rester ici à me regarder faire. Mais je préfère te prévenir tout de suite, avec ou sans toi, je vais jouir ce soir.

Castiel grogna à nouveau dans son dos avant de jurer entre ses dents. Dean sourit, amusé par sa réaction, avant de décider de passer à l'action pour le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements. Il détacha les boutons de son jean puis ouvrit sa ceinture rapidement. Il baissa ensuite son pantalon et son caleçon le long de ses jambes avant de retirer ses chaussures et ses chaussettes. Une fois nu, il se détourna du miroir et se glissa dans la douche. Il leva la tête et ferma les yeux pour apprécier la sensation de l'eau sur son visage.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il entendit Castiel se déshabiller à son tour.

\- J'en déduis que tu as pris ta décision, lança-t-il.

Castiel ne répondit pas mais pénétra dans la douche avec lui. Il se plaça dans son dos et passa ses bras autour de sa taille. Quand il se colla contre lui, le jeune homme sentit aussitôt son érection presser contre ses fesses. Il dut résister à la tentation de se pencher en avant pour lui faire passer le message et augmenter un peu encore la friction. Il avait peut-être le feu vert du médecin mais il était tout de même raisonnable. Faire l'amour dans la douche comportait bien trop de risques. Même s'il n'avait pas été blessé récemment, d'ailleurs.

\- Ça m'a manqué aussi, souffla Castiel dans son cou.

Dean posa ses mains sur ses avant-bras et bascula la tête un peu plus en arrière jusqu'à ce qu'elle repose sur l'épaule de son petit ami. C'était confortable. Il aurait pu se contenter uniquement de ça s'il n'avait pas été privé de sexe depuis trop longtemps. Il ne se souvenait même pas de la dernière fois où Castiel et lui avaient fait l'amour. Il en avait assez d'attendre.

Il relâcha finalement les bras de son petit ami pour attraper le shampoing sur le petit présentoir devant lui. Mais Castiel le saisit avant lui.

\- Laisse-moi faire, murmura-t-il.

Dean hocha la tête. Il s'était déjà retrouvé dans une situation similaire. Mais à chaque fois, les rôles étaient inversés. Il était celui qui lavait sa partenaire. Jamais l'inverse. Et quand il sentit les mains de Castiel s'enfoncer dans ses cheveux et masser son crâne avec délicatesse, il réalisa son erreur. Il aurait du faire cela plus tôt. Car il n'y avait rien de plus agréable au monde. Rien de plus intime non plus. Il se sentait en sécurité dans les bras de Castiel et avait la sensation que plus rien d'autre n'existait.

Son petit ami prit le temps de lui laver correctement les cheveux avant de le pousser gentiment pour que l'eau lui rince la tête. Il replaça ensuite le shampoing et attrapa le savon à la place. Il le frotta quelques secondes entre ses mains avant de les poser entre les omoplates du jeune homme. Ce dernier mordilla sa lèvre inférieure quand il sentit son petit ami lui caresser le dos et les flancs avant de s'immobiliser juste au dessus de ses fesses.

Pendant une seconde, Dean pensa qu'il allait renoncer. Qu'il laisserait ses inquiétudes prendre le pas sur ses envies. Et le jeune homme était prêt à se battre pour le convaincre qu'il avait tort. Il n'en eut toutefois pas besoin. Car après un petit moment, Castiel finit par poser ses mains sur ses fesses. Il les massa une seconde, arrachant un gémissement à Dean. Il s'attaqua ensuite à ses jambes puis ses pieds. Il remonta enfin ses mains sur ses fesses et laissa glisser ses doigts entre elle. Son index effleura le muscle dissimulé là et Dean écarta aussitôt les jambes pour lui faciliter les choses. Mais Castiel recula aussitôt et retira ses mains de son corps.

\- Non, pas ici... pas tant qu'on ne sera pas confortablement installés dans notre lit.

Dean hocha la tête même s'il était considérablement frustré. Il se tourna vers Castiel et le laissa lui laver le torse. Il serra les dents quand son petit ami descendit ses mains en direction de son entrejambe. Son érection était immanquable et presque douloureuse. Mais il savait que Castiel ne le toucherait pas. Qu'il ne commencerait pas quelque chose qu'il ne pourrait pas finir sans faire de pause. Il ferma les yeux quand les mains de son petit ami nettoyèrent ses jambes. Et il laissa échapper un long gémissement quand Castiel saisit son sexe entre ses mains. Il rouvrit les yeux, surpris mais n'eut pas vraiment le temps d'apprécier le contact. Son petit ami fit un aller et retour le long de son sexe avant de le relâcher, visiblement satisfait par son travail jusque-là. Dean recula d'un pas pour laisser l'eau le rincer à nouveau. Il garda les yeux rivés sur Castiel tout le temps que cela dura puis regarda son petit ami se laver à son tour rapidement.

Ils sortirent de la douche après de longues minutes passées sous l'eau chaude. La pièce était envahie par la buée et ils ne pouvaient plus rien voir dans le miroir au-dessus du lavabo. Dean saisit une serviette et la passa autour de sa taille. Il en tendit ensuite une à Castiel avant de sortir de la pièce sans attendre.

Il n'avait pas fait plus de quelques pas dans la chambre que son petit ami venait se coller contre son dos. Visiblement, il était à court de patience. Dean l'était également. Il sourit en comblant la distance qui le séparait du lit. Il se tourna ensuite dans les bras de Castiel puis s'assit sur le matelas. Il recula sans le quitter des yeux jusqu'à être au centre du lit. Il s'allongea alors et posa sa tête sur l'oreille derrière lui. Il détacha ensuite la serviette nouée autour de sa taille et la tira pour pouvoir la jeter dans un coin de la pièce.

Castiel n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il le regardait fixement, visiblement fasciné par ce qu'il voyait. Dean se passa la langue sur les lèvres puis leva la main dans sa direction pour l'inciter à le rejoindre. Castiel ne se fit pas prier et grimpa sur le lit à son tour. Il resta à quatre pattes jusqu'à être installé au-dessus de Dean. Il ne fit toutefois pas reposer tout le poids de son corps sur le jeune homme.

\- Comment est-ce que tu me veux ? Demanda alors Dean en souriant.

Castiel lui rendit son sourire aussitôt.

\- Juste comme ça, répondit-il.

Il pencha ensuite la tête en avant jusqu'à coller ses lèvres contre celles du jeune homme. Le baiser ne resta pas chaste très longtemps, leur désir et leur frustration prenant le pas sur la tendresse qui avait subsisté entre eux jusque-là. Dean n'allait certainement pas s'en plaindre. Pas quand la langue de Castiel se frottait à la sienne. Pas quand tout son corps semblait sur le point de s'embraser. Pas quand son petit ami s'installa finalement entre ses jambes.

Dean dut toutefois mettre fin au baiser après quelques secondes. Castiel l'embrassa alors dans le cou puis sur le torse. Il déposa des baisers autour de sa blessure sur le ventre puis sous son nombril et jusqu'à son sexe.

Il releva ensuite la tête pour regarder Dean dans les yeux. Ce dernier aurait aimé avoir quelque chose à dire. Quelque chose de drôle ou de sexy. Quelque chose qui ne semblerait pas totalement stupide aux oreilles de Castiel. Mais il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de trouver les bons mots car Castiel avait saisi son sexe dans la main et refermé sa bouche autour. Et dans ces circonstances, Dean était totalement incapable de réfléchir. Il ne pouvait que ressentir. Jamais aucune de ses partenaires, aussi douées qu'elles aient été, ne lui avait procuré de telles sensations dans la même situation. Castiel était non seulement incroyablement doué mais il était également totalement enthousiaste. Il semblait aimer ce qu'il faisait et la sensation de Dean dans sa bouche, à l'arrière de sa gorge. Son goût. Son odeur. Il prenait du plaisir en en donnant. Le jeune homme en était convaincu.

Il ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux de son petit ami. Sa langue pressait contre chaque partie de son sexe, lui arrachant des gémissements qu'il ne pouvait contrôler et dont il aurait probablement eu honte s'il n'avait pas eu totalement confiance en Castiel pour ne pas le juger.

Après quelques minutes durant lesquelles son petit ami imposa un rythme soutenu tout le long de son sexe, Dean posa sa main à l'arrière de son crâne pour l'arrêter.

\- Si tu continues comme ça, ça risque d'être fini bien trop tôt à mon goût, souffla-t-il.

Castiel ne protesta pas. Il relâcha son sexe mais ne remonta pas le long de son corps. A la place, il lui saisit les jambes pour le pousser à les plier et à les écarter. Il se pencha ensuite à nouveau en avant et laissa glisser sa langue de son sexe au muscle qui se dissimulait entre ses fesses. Dean ferma alors les yeux et bascula la tête en arrière. Il continuait d'être surpris par les sensations qu'un tel contact lui procurait. Il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir aimer cela. Il n'avait même jamais imaginé que cela se faisait. Il pensait que ce n'était réservé qu'aux stars du porno.

Mais une nouvelle fois, Castiel semblait aimer cela. Dean était curieux de savoir ce qu'il pouvait ressentir à cet instant précis. La sensation qu'un tel acte pouvait lui procurer. Il n'eut toutefois pas vraiment le temps de s'interroger sur le sujet. Car rapidement, Castiel pressa sa langue à l'intérieur de lui et il fut à nouveau incapable de penser à quoi que ce soit.

Il s'abandonna totalement aux sensations que Castiel lui procurait et oublia tout le reste. Il était tellement absorbé par le plaisir qui l'envahissait qu'il fut surpris quand il sentit son petit ami ajouter un doigt en plus de sa langue à l'intérieur de lui. Il serra les dents quand le muscle protesta. Il était resté longtemps sans coucher avec Castiel. Il avait besoin de quelques secondes pour se réhabituer. Son petit ami sembla le comprendre puisqu'il attendit avant de commencer à bouger son doigt. Quelques secondes plus tard et uniquement quand Dean commença à accompagner ses mouvements avec ses hanches, il ajouta un second doigt. Puis rapidement un troisième.

Dean sentit son corps se tendre, son sexe douloureux entre ses jambes. Il respirait bruyamment et de façon saccadée. Son cœur battait trop fort et trop vite dans sa poitrine. Il sentait la sueur couler sur son front et il réalisa avec un sourire qu'il allait sans doute avoir besoin d'une seconde douche après tout ça.

Après quelques longues minutes durant lesquelles Castiel le prépara en prenant soin d'effleurer sa prostate à intervalles réguliers, Dean lui saisit le bras pour lui signifier qu'il était prêt. Son petit ami sembla hésiter une seconde mais finit par hocher la tête et retirer ses doigts. Il remonta ensuite le long du corps de Dean en prenant soin de l'embrasser longuement autour de sa blessure puis sur son torse et enfin sur la bouche.

Ils n'avaient pas de lubrifiant mais Castiel était plein de ressources. Il attrapa une bouteille dans le tiroir de la table de nuit et Dean sourit en réalisant qu'il s'agissait de crème pour le visage. Il n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont son petit ami se l'était procurée. A vrai dire, cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Il le regarda lubrifier son sexe en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure puis se positionner correctement entre ses jambes.

Les premières secondes de la pénétration furent douloureuses. Presque comme la première fois. Dean savait toutefois que cela ne durerait pas. Il savait parfaitement le plaisir immense qui l'attendait ensuite. Il serra donc les dents et passa ses jambes autour de la taille de Castiel pour l'empêcher de bouger.

Ils restèrent immobiles durant quelques minutes puis quand Dean sentit son corps se détendre et accepter enfin l'intrusion, il hocha la tête pour signifier à Castiel qu'il était prêt. Ce dernier recula alors doucement les hanches jusqu'à se retirer presque totalement. Il resta immobile à nouveau avant de propulser ses hanches en avant à nouveau.

Il n'imposa pas un rythme soutenu immédiatement. Il voulait prendre son temps. Et Dean aurait aimé que cela puisse durer éternellement, ou au moins des heures. Mais il était déjà proche de l'orgasme après ce que Castiel avait fait jusque-là. Il doutait de pouvoir se retenir très longtemps.

Il n'était cependant pas question de performance. Il voulait prendre du plaisir et en procurer à Castiel. Il voulait faire l'amour avec lui pour la première fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient avoués leurs sentiments mutuels. Il n'était plus uniquement question de sexe. C'était une histoire de connexion. De réaffirmer le lien qui les unissait à présent par les gestes après l'avoir fait par les mots. C'était bien plus que du sexe. C'était un échange. Dean espérait que Castiel en avait conscience.

Son petit ami semblait toutefois totalement absorbé par les sensations que son corps lui procurait. Il allait et venait en lui rapidement, à présent, le bruit de leurs corps s'entrechoquant semblant bizarrement assourdissant. Ils gémissaient, leur voix semblant se faire écho.

C'était parfait. C'était exactement ce que Dean avait imaginé vivre quand le médecin lui avait donné le feu vert.

Il avait les mains refermées sur les avant-bras de Castiel de chaque côté de son visage, ses jambes étaient refermées autour de sa taille et le lit bougeait au rythme des mouvements de son petit ami. Ils étaient bruyants et Dean espérait que Gabriel n'était pas dans sa chambre en ce moment.

Quand le jeune homme sentit son orgasme monter en lui et contracter les muscles de son abdomen, il plongea son regard dans celui de Castiel. Il savait qu'il jouirait à nouveau sans que son petit ami ait besoin de le toucher. Qu'il n'aurait besoin d'aucune autre stimulation que celle du sexe de Castiel en lui, martelant sa prostate sans relâche.

Il en eut la confirmation quelques secondes plus tard quand son orgasme le transperça avec violence. Il eut la sensation de crier mais il n'aurait pas pu le jurer. Il y avait une sorte de bourdonnement dans ses oreilles qui l'empêchait d'entendre correctement. Il sentit Castiel aller et venir en lui encore une dizaine de fois avant qu'il ne se tende et ne se répande en lui longuement. Il le fit silencieusement, les yeux fermés et la bouche ouverte. Il était à couper le souffle ainsi.

Dean aurait aimé pouvoir prendre une photo et la regarder encore et encore quand son petit ami ne serait pas avec lui. Il se contenta d'enregistrer mentalement l'image et de la ranger dans un coin de son cerveau.

Castiel eut la présence d'esprit de rouler ensuite sur le côté pour ne pas appuyer contre sa blessure. Il se retira en le faisant et Dean ne put retenir le petit gémissement que cela lui arracha. Castiel posa aussitôt une main sur son ventre, juste au-dessus de sa blessure.

\- Désolé, souffla-t-il.

\- Hmm, ça va, répliqua Dean en fermant les yeux.

Il sentit Castiel bouger sur le lit jusqu'à pouvoir poser sa tête sur son torse. Le jeune homme sourit et referma son bras dans le dos de son petit ami. Ils ne dirent rien pendant de longues secondes, se contentant d'apprécier le moment. Puis, parce qu'il n'avait jamais réellement su gérer les longs silences, Castiel reprit la parole.

\- Je ne t'ai pas fait mal, hein ?

Dean secoua la tête. Puis réalisant que son petit ami avait besoin d'une réponse plus claire, il se racla la gorge avant de la lui donner.

\- Non, tu ne m'as pas fait mal, assura-t-il.

Il tourna la tête et déposa un baiser sur le front de Castiel sans même rouvrir les yeux. Il avait envie de dormir, mais également de rester éveillé pour profiter au maximum des effets de son orgasme.

\- Et c'était... c'était bien, non?

Castiel semblait réellement inquiet. Dean trouvait cela stupide. Il était évident qu'il avait pris son pied. Il ne comprenait pas bien d'où cette brusque insécurité provenait.

\- C'était mieux que bien. Cas, j'ai joui sans que tu me touches... je pense que c'est une preuve suffisante, tu ne crois pas ?

Il entendit son petit ami rire une seconde. Il rouvrit alors les yeux et observa le plafond au dessus de sa tête.

\- Pourquoi cette question ?

\- J'en sais rien, je... je voulais que ce soit parfait et ça l'était pour moi mais... je voulais que ça le soit pour toi aussi.

\- C'était parfait, confirma Dean.

Il n'exagérait pas et ne disait pas cela pour faire plaisir à son petit ami. Il avait réellement pris un plaisir incroyable. Bien plus que toutes les autres fois ou qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre.

\- Tu sais, j'espère que ton frère n'était pas dans sa chambre... sans quoi on va en entendre parler pendant un moment.

Castiel rit une nouvelle fois. Il dessinait des formes aléatoires sur le ventre de Dean du bout des doigts. Ce dernier baissa les yeux pour le voir faire et grogna quand il comprit ce que Castiel faisait réellement. Il était en train d'effacer les dernières traces de l'orgasme de Dean. Il gémit quand son petit ami porta son doigt à sa bouche pour le nettoyer entièrement.

OK, arrête ça. Je ne suis pas prêt pour le second round et franchement, dans ces circonstances, te donner ainsi en spectacle est cruel, lança-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Castiel sourit et reposa sa main sur son ventre. Il glissa une nouvelle son doigt dans les dernières traces de sperme qu'il restait. Mais cette fois, il ne le porta pas à sa bouche. Il l'approcha de celle de Dean. Ce dernier ne réagit pas immédiatement, surpris et perdu quant à ce qu'il devait faire. Même s'il était évident que Castiel attendait qu'il prenne son doigt dans sa bouche.

Dean n'était pas sûr d'en être capable ou d'en avoir envie. Il n'avait jamais rien fait de ce genre avant, n'avait jamais été curieux de savoir le goût qu'il pouvait avoir. Il l'avait partagé dans la bouche de Castiel, mais c'était différent.

\- Cas, murmura-t-il.

Il savait que son petit ami ne le forcerait pas mais également que c'était quelque chose qu'il aimait particulièrement. Il avait envie de lui faire plaisir, de tenter de comprendre ce qui le faisait tant fantasmer. Il prit alors une grande inspiration puis ouvrit la bouche. Castiel glissa son doigt entre ses lèvres et le laissa le nettoyer du bout de la langue. Dean se retint de grimacer. Le goût était amer et pas forcément plaisant. Il l'avait apprécié dans la bouche de Castiel parce qu'il se mêlait au sien. Il avait également aimé le goût de son petit ami quand il avait avalé son sperme. Mais le sien n'avait définitivement pas le même impact sur lui.

\- Si Gabriel était dans sa chambre, il aurait probablement déjà débarqué ici pour nous faire la leçon. Et aussi pour se moquer de nous, sans doute, expliqua Castiel en retirant son doigt de la bouche de Dean.

Le jeune homme supposait que c'était effectivement vrai. Il sourit alors que son petit ami reculait pour se réinstaller sur lui à nouveau. Il ne reposait pas de tout son poids sur son corps et en soutenait la plus grande partie avec ses mains posées de chaque côté du visage du jeune homme.

\- Cas, je te l'ai dit... je ne suis pas prêt pour un second round.

\- Je sais, répliqua Castiel. Ce n'est pas ce que j'attends. Je veux juste prendre soin de toi maintenant que j'ai repris mon souffle.

Dean fronça les sourcils, surpris. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir ce que cela signifiait mais il était curieux de voir ce que son petit ami avait en tête. Il eut vite la réponse à sa question, car Castiel commença à l'embrasser sur le torse puis le long du sternum et du ventre. Il prit le temps d'effacer du bout de la langue les dernières traces de son orgasme avant de nettoyer son sexe de la même manière. Dean serra les dents, son corps protestant sensiblement contre le traitement reçu. Il n'arrêta toutefois pas Castiel. Il savait combien ce moment était important pour lui. Peu importait sa peau hypersensible à cet instant précis. Il n'avait pas l'intention de priver son petit ami de ce plaisir.

Castiel le força à écarter les jambes une nouvelle fois avant d'aventurer sa langue entre ses fesses et la faire glisser contre le muscle entre elles qui commençait tout juste à récupérer.

Dean ferma les yeux et posa sa main sur le crâne de son petit ami. Il n'avait que peu d'expérience dans le domaine et ne savait pas s'il s'agissait d'une pratique courante entre deux hommes. Il se souvenait que Castiel avait un peu honte d'aimer cela la première fois où il le lui avait fait. Mais Dean n'allait certainement pas le juger. Il se sentait chéri, apprécié, adoré et protégé. Peu importait que son corps proteste et que le muscle entre ses fesses tente de repousser les assauts de la langue de Castiel sans son consentement. Il savait que son petit ami faisait cela parce qu'il l'aimait de tout son cœur, qu'il voulait apaiser les souffrances consécutives au sexe et qu'il avait suffisamment confiance en Dean pour savoir qu'il ne le jugerait pas sur ses préférences.

Dean se sentait réellement honoré de voir que son petit ami osait être lui-même avec lui.

\- Je t'aime tellement, Dean. Je t'aime comme un fou et je ne me lasserai jamais de te le dire, lança Castiel en reculant son visage pour regarder Dean dans les yeux.

Le jeune homme lui sourit et l'attrapa par les bras pour le forcer à remonter jusqu'à son visage.

\- Ça tombe bien parce que je ne me lasserai jamais de l'entendre, répliqua-t-il. Pas plus que je ne me lasserai de le dire aussi. Je t'aime.

Castiel l'observa durant de longues secondes avant de l'embrasser rapidement sur la bouche. Dean le laissa faire sans bouger. Puis quand il recula pour s'installer à nouveau à côté de lui, il referma son bras autour de sa taille et le serra contre son flanc.

\- Je t'aime et je suis content qu'on ait enfin eu le courage de se le dire. Parce qu'on était ridicules jusque-là. Franchement, j'ai un peu honte de nous, dit-il en fermant les yeux à nouveau.

Castiel rit une seconde contre lui avant de déposer un baiser sur son torse, juste au-dessus de son cœur. Dean aurait vraiment voulu pouvoir rester éveillé plus longtemps, continuer de discuter avec son petit ami, rire et sourire avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'on les force à quitter cette chambre. Mais il pouvait déjà sentir le sommeil s'emparer de lui. Il lutta contre une seconde, puis il entendit Castiel l'encourager à se laisser aller et lui obéit sans hésiter un instant. Il avait son petit ami contre lui et la certitude qu'il ne le laisserait plus jamais seul. Il n'avait pas besoin de faire durer ce moment. Il y en aurait d'autres tout aussi agréables. Ils avaient toute leur vie pour les multiplier. Dean pouvait dormir tranquille. Il n'avait rien à craindre tant que Castiel était là pour veiller sur lui et s'assurer que les cauchemars le laissaient tranquille pour la nuit.


	40. Nouveau monde

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Voici le 40ème et dernier chapitre de cette histoire. La suite sera postée dès jeudi. Je l'ai bientôt terminée donc pas d'interruption !**

 **Merci de continuer à me lire, m'écrire ... et bien sûr merci à Elyrine qui travaille sur cette fic depuis son début et continue de travailler sur la suite !**

 **Bonne journée et à jeudi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **Still waiting de Sum41**

 **Chapitre 40 : Nouveau monde**

 _« Si tu peux aider ce monde à se reconstruire, Dean, tu ne dois pas hésiter. Peu importe ce qui ressortira de cette catastrophe. Peu importe qu'il n'y ait plus rien à conserver après son passage. Le monde aura besoin d'hommes comme toi. Il aura besoin de gens bons et déterminés à faire lui un endroit meilleur. Je sais que tu ne vois pas l'apocalypse comme un nouveau départ pour l'humanité. Je sais que tu la vois comme la fin de tout. Mais je ne suis pas de ton avis. Je vois cela comme la chance de repartir à zéro. De tout recommencer et de faire en sorte qu'on ne commette plus les mêmes erreurs. J'espère que cette apocalypse nous aura appris à respecter ce que la Terre a à nous apporter. Qu'on aura appris à être un peu plus modeste, un peu plus conscients de notre place. On pourra reconstruire quelque chose si on tire les leçons nécessaires. Et cela commencera par les gens. Ceux qui sont encore en vie. Ceux qui ont besoin qu'on les aide. Ne les oublie pas, Dean. Montre-leur le chemin. Tu es un leader né, mon frère. Je sais que tu en es capable. »_

 _Journal de Sam Winchester. 30 août 2016._

Tout était rentré dans l'ordre avec une facilité qui continuait de surprendre Castiel à chaque fois qu'il y pensait. Il avait l'étrange sensation d'avoir toujours fait partie de ce groupe quand bien même il ne les connaissait que depuis quelques semaines. Il avait trouvé sa place sans aucun problème, avait tissé des liens et se sentait chez lui dans cette ancienne base militaire.

Tout était simple ici. Personne ne cherchait à occuper une autre place que la sienne. Personne ne donnait d'ordre et attendait qu'on lui obéisse. Personne ne prenait de décisions sans être concerné. Tout était discuté et débattu. L'avis de chacun était écouté. C'était une démocratie au sens propre du terme. Une communauté qui avait su tirer des leçons des échecs du passé. Castiel était fier d'en faire partie même s'il n'avait pas réellement aidé à sa mise en place.

Il était devenu un membre respecté en quelques jours. Il lui avait suffi de faire ses preuves avec les enfants. Il faisait son travail comme il l'avait toujours fait et sans réellement faire quoi que ce soit de plus, on l'avait intégré.

Il en allait de même pour Dean et Gabriel. Son petit ami avait obtenu le respect de tout le monde après sa blessure et sa guérison éclair. Beaucoup le regardaient avec admiration. Et même s'il semblait ne pas en avoir conscience, la majeure partie des gens du camp le considéraient comme un atout important dans leur communauté.

Gabriel était également parfaitement intégré. Il ne lui avait pas fallu plus de quelques jours pour convaincre tout le monde qu'il était quelqu'un de bien, d'intelligent et d'utile qui faisait preuve d'une grande générosité. Il faisait rire beaucoup de monde. Il détendait l'atmosphère quand c'était nécessaire mais savait également faire entendre sa voix quand il en avait besoin. Il s'était fait des amis au sein du campement et avait tissé des liens forts avec Dylan.

Dean était également devenu très proche du jeune homme. Il était évident qu'il le considérait comme un petit frère qu'il devait protéger mais à qui il devait également apprendre tout ce qu'il savait. Dylan était un garçon formidable. Il les avait beaucoup aidé au début et n'hésitait jamais à prendre leur défense quand Richard rappelait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il était contre leur présence au camp.

Il n'était pas le seul à être de leur côté. Lisa les soutenait continuellement. Gilda, Victor et bien d'autres en faisaient de même. Il était facile de s'attacher à ces gens en de comprenant qu'ils ne souhaitaient que leur bien.

Les rôles de chacun étaient clairement définis au sein du camp. Castiel enseignait aux enfants. Gabriel était en charge des réserves de nourriture et des inventaires. Dean aidait Dylan quand ils devaient sortir chercher des provisions et s'était vu attribuer des tours de garde. Il veillait à la sécurité du camp et semblait s'être totalement épanoui dans ce rôle. Red était toujours là pour l'aider. Tout n'était pas parfait mais ils avaient tiré le meilleur de leur arrivée au camp. Ils n'avaient nullement l'intention de partir à présent.

A l'extérieur, les contaminés continuaient de faire des ravages. Les survivants se faisaient de plus en plus rares. Le monde comme ils l'avaient connu touchait à sa fin. Et Castiel était impatient de voir ce qui en ressortirait. Ce qu'ils seraient capables de rebâtir quand l'infection aurait disparu.

Les choses allaient également parfaitement bien entre Dean et lui. Leur relation avait connu un début compliqué mais leur lien était plus fort que jamais. Ils passaient tout leur temps libre ensemble sans se cacher des autres. Ils assumaient leur histoire au grand jour. Mis à part Richard et quelques-uns de ses amis, personne n'avait émis la moindre critique sur eux. Ils avaient été accepté en tant que couple. Castiel ne pouvait pas rêver mieux.

On leur avait enfin fourni un second lit pour leur chambre et ils en avaient fait bon usage depuis. Gabriel avait plusieurs fois demandé à changer de chambre pour ne plus avoir à les entendre et ne se privait pas de le leur faire savoir. Castiel n'en avait toutefois pas honte. Il était heureux avec Dean et n'avait pas à cacher le fait que leur vie sexuelle était également parfaitement épanouie.

Dean continuait à écrire son journal. Il continuait à refuser que quiconque puisse le lire. Il passait parfois de longues heures à écrire sans s'arrêter. Castiel était curieux. Il aurait aimé pouvoir savoir ce que ces pages contenaient. Si Dean avait écrit quoi que ce soit à son sujet. Mais il refusait de contraindre son petit ami à le lui montrer. Il le ferait en temps voulu. Quand il serait prêt.

Quand le jeune homme n'était pas avec lui ou en train de monter la garde quelque part, il passait du temps avec Ben. Il avait expliqué à Castiel qu'il aimait beaucoup le jeune garçon. Ils avaient été très proches l'un de l'autre quand Dean était encore avec Lisa. Ben le voyait comme le père qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Il avait été en colère à son départ et lui avait crié dessus avant de choisir de l'ignorer et de ne plus répondre à ses appels. Mais depuis leurs retrouvailles, Ben venait souvent le voir. Il écoutait ses conseils et lui confiait ses inquiétudes et ses doutes. Ben était un garçon intelligent que Castiel aimait également beaucoup.

Malgré l'apocalypse et la maladie qui continuait de décimer les gens autour d'eux, ils avaient réussi à trouver une stabilité en laquelle ils ne croyaient plus. Castiel pensait parfois qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de sa vie. Il avait tout ce dont il avait besoin à présent. Seule la mort d'Anna pesait sur lui. Mais il vivait également un peu pour elle.

Dean était rentré de son dernier raid quelques heures plus tôt. Dylan et lui avaient été chargés de trouver de nouveaux médicaments. Castiel était inquiet à chaque fois qu'il voyait son petit ami quitter le camp. Il se souvenait de la peur qu'il avait eu en le voyant revenir blessé quelques semaines plus tôt. Il avait confiance en ses capacités, de même qu'en Dylan et Red pour veiller sur lui. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'attendre son retour avec une certaine angoisse. Leur raid avait été un succès. Et après avoir passé deux heures à fêter son retour dans les bras de Castiel, Dean était à présent de garde à l'entrée du camp.

Castiel observait la tour depuis laquelle il surveillait les alentours. Il ne le rejoignait que rarement quand il était de garde. Il ne voulait pas le distraire. Mais cette fois, il avait envie d'être avec lui. Ils avaient été séparés pendant deux jours et les deux heures passées ensemble ne lui suffisaient pas. Il avait besoin de plus.

Il grimpa donc dans la tour pour passer un peu plus de temps avec lui. Dean ne l'avait visiblement pas entendu approcher puisqu'il sursauta quand Castiel se racla la gorge derrière lui pour lui annoncer son arrivée. Le jeune homme fit aussitôt volte face pour le regarder.

\- Hé Cas... qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Castiel haussa les épaules en s'approchant. Il déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de son petit ami avant de venir s'accouder à la rambarde pour regarder au-delà des limites du camp. Il commençait à faire nuit et la visibilité était clairement limitée. Après quelques secondes, Dean prit place à côté de lui. Il avait un fusil de chasse dans les mains. Personne au camp n'était armé mis à part ceux qui montaient la garde et ceux qui s'entraînaient au tir dans l'endroit dédié à cette activité. Cela évitait les accidents. Castiel trouvait la décision sage.

\- Tu me manquais, répondit-t-il finalement.

\- On s'est vu il y a moins d'une heure. Et pendant un très long moment, il me semble. J'en porte encore les marques, répliqua Dean en souriant.

Castiel devait reconnaître qu'il avait manqué de délicatesse. C'était toujours comme ça quand Dean revenait d'un raid avec Dylan. Il avait besoin de se rappeler que son petit ami était en vie et qu'il était bel et bien avec lui. Le sexe était généralement violent. Passionné. Il laissait des traces. Il savait que Dean portait plusieurs marques de morsure sous son T-shirt et sans nul doute les traces de ses doigts autour des hanches. Il devait reconnaître qu'il aimait l'idée d'avoir laissé sa marque sur le jeune homme. Il était convaincu que Dean adorait ça aussi.

\- Je sais mais tu m'as manqué pendant ces deux jours et... je ne suis sans doute pas encore rassasié, confia-t-il.

\- On ne va pas faire l'amour dans la tour. Je dois rester concentré.

\- Je ne pensais pas au sexe... ou du moins pas qu'à ça. J'avais juste envie d'être avec toi.

Dean fit un pas sur le côté jusqu'à ce que son épaule soit collée à celle de son petit ami. Il pouvait sans doute sentir les dernières traces de l'angoisse que son absence avait causée. Castiel ne lui en voulait pas de continuer à accompagner Dylan. Il savait que son petit ami avait besoin de sortir parfois, qu'il avait toujours besoin de rouler même s'il aimait être au camp. C'était le compromis parfait pour lui, et Castiel ne lui demanderait jamais d'arrêter.

\- Tu peux rester... si tu promets de ne pas me distraire, accepta alors Dean.

Castiel hocha la tête. Il était rare que le camp soit attaqué, il ne l'avait d'ailleurs pas été une seule fois depuis leur arrivée. Mais il était important de rester prudent afin d'abattre la menace avant qu'elle ne devienne ingérable. Quelques contaminés traînaient autour du camp la nuit. Les gardes étaient alors chargés de surveiller qu'ils n'approchaient pas trop et de les abattre s'ils étaient devant les grilles.

\- Je peux te promettre d'essayer, lança finalement Castiel.

Castiel savait que son petit ami prenait sa tâche à cœur. C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles il l'aimait autant. Il était prêt à tout pour veiller sur les gens qu'il aimait. Il ne pensait jamais à lui en priorité et n'hésitait pas à se mettre en danger pour les autres. Il était généreux et courageux. C'était sans doute pour cela que les gens l'admiraient autant.

\- Et pour ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure, désolé mais je ne te crois pas. Tu penses toujours au sexe. Tu es obsédé par moi.

Castiel tourna le visage vers Dean et l'observa une seconde. Il souriait mais avait les yeux rivés sur l'extérieur. Sur ce monde hostile qui exigeait d'eux qu'ils soient constamment sur leurs gardes. Dean plaisantait avec lui mais Castiel savait qu'il était totalement focalisé sur sa tâche. Qu'il était prêt à agir si nécessaire.

\- J'ai toutes les raisons de l'être. Tu es sexy et sans nul doute l'homme le plus attirant de tout le camp. Je ne suis sans doute pas le seul à être obsédé par toi.

Castiel avait réussi à vaincre sa jalousie concernant Lisa. Il savait à présent que la jeune femme ne ferait rien pour les séparer. Mais il avait remarqué les regards que certaines femmes posaient sur son petit ami. Il n'aimait pas cela. Cela le rendait possessif et jaloux.

\- Oui mais tu es le seul avec qui je couche alors tu n'as aucun souci à te faire de ce point de vue-là, répliqua Dean sans quitter la route des yeux.

Castiel n'avait aucun doute sur ce point. Il savait à présent que le jeune homme n'avait pas l'intention d'aller voir ailleurs. Il avait confiance en lui et en la sincérité de ses sentiments.

\- Tu n'es même pas tenté ? Victor est plutôt attirant et Dylan est carrément canon.

\- Victor est totalement hétéro et Dylan est comme mon petit frère. Alors non merci... mais la façon que tu as de le faire remarquer me ferait presque me demander si ce n'est pas moi qui devrais être inquiet.

Castiel secoua la tête en riant.

\- Je te l'ai dit. J'ai déjà l'homme le plus sexy du camp dans mon lit. Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais demander de plus.

Dean rit à son tour avant de reprendre son sérieux et de soupirer longuement. Il semblait fatigué. Son dernier raid avait visiblement épuisé une bonne partie de son énergie et le reste avait été brûlé quand Castiel et lui avaient fait l'amour. Il avait bien besoin de repos. Mais il n'abandonnerait pas son poste. Pas temps qu'on ne serait pas venu le relayer.

\- Tu ne m'as pas dit comment ça s'est passé avec Dylan. Vous n'avez pas rencontré trop de difficultés ?

Il ne posait jamais la question. Il savait combien les raids à l'extérieur pouvaient être difficiles et dangereux. Si Dean ne lui en parlait pas, il ne cherchait pas à obtenir de détails. Mais il avait la sensation que ce dernier raid pesait encore sur son petit ami. Qu'il avait vu quelque chose à l'extérieur qui l'avait particulièrement chamboulé. Il n'était toutefois pas sûr que Dean accepterait d'en parler. Il laissait généralement cela derrière lui quand il était de retour.

\- Pas vraiment. L'endroit était quasi désert. C'était plutôt simple. On est entrés, on a pris ce dont on avait besoin et on est ressorti. Rien de plus.

Castiel était convaincu que son petit ami ne lui disait pas tout. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte à son retour. Il avait été bien trop absorbé par son besoin d'être proche de son petit ami. Mais à présent qu'il avait les idées un peu plus claires, c'était évident. Dean avait vu quelque chose qui continuait à le perturber. Et il avait besoin d'en parler, de se confier s'il voulait pouvoir l'oublier ensuite.

\- Vraiment ? Demanda-t-il alors sans regarder Dean.

Il savait que son petit ami avait du mal à se confier quand on avait les yeux rivés sur lui.

\- Cas, souffla le jeune homme après quelques secondes.

\- Non, Dean, écoute. Je sais que tu n'as pas envie de m'en parler et je comprends. Mais je sais aussi combien le monde à l'extérieur de ces murs peut être... difficile. J'y ai vécu un temps je te rappelle. Et je n'ai pas oublié simplement parce que je suis en sécurité à présent. Je peux comprendre.

Dean soupira à nouveau longuement. Castiel avait envie de le regarder, de se tourner vers lui et de le prendre dans ses bras. De lui dire qu'il n'avait rien à craindre, qu'il pouvait tout lui dire et qu'il l'écouterait. Mais il savait que son petit ami avait besoin de temps avant de se confier. Besoin de trouver les bons mots pour traduire correctement ce qu'il ressentait. Il devait le laisser réfléchir dans son coin sans le brusquer. Sans lui donner la sensation d'être acculé.

\- Il y avait ces gens sur la route. Un couple avec un bébé. Ils n'étaient pas armés et... Dylan était méfiant. Il pensait qu'ils pouvaient être... qu'ils pouvaient servir d'appât. Qu'il s'agissait d'un piège. Mais il avaient un bébé, Cas. Un nouveau-né et je... je ne pouvais pas...

Dean s'interrompit alors et Castiel passa aussitôt son bras autour de sa taille pour lui apporter un semblant de réconfort. Ce n'était sans doute pas suffisant mais c'était un début. Il ne fut pas surpris de sentir son petit ami trembler. Il était évident que revivre ce moment était difficile pour lui. Dean avait besoin d'aider les autres. Il avait tenté de l'ignorer mais c'était ancré en lui, sans doute depuis l'enfance. Il pouvait comprendre les inquiétudes de Dylan. Il était important de se montrer prudent. Ils l'avaient compris avec Gordon. Mais il savait également que son petit ami avait dû avoir une furieuse envie de voler au secours de ces gens. De ce bébé. Il avait peur à présent d'entendre la suite. Peur de ce que Dean allait lui raconter.

Dylan voulait leur laisser des provisions et un couteau pour qu'ils puissent se défendre. Je voulais leur proposer de nous suivre. De venir au camp pour que leur bébé soit en sécurité. Je ne pouvais pas laisser un enfant à l'extérieur... je ne pouvais pas les abandonner là. On s'est disputés et quand Dylan a enfin accepté d'aller au moins leur parler, des contaminés ont surgi de nulle part. On était trop loin, Cas. On n'a rien pu faire. Ils les ont massacrés. Tous les trois. Le bébé... il hurlait et... si on n'avait pas perdu de temps à se disputer, on aurait pu les sauver. Il était évident qu'ils étaient seuls. Ce n'était pas un piège. On... je n'en veux pas à Dylan, je le comprends, même, mais je... je me sens coupable. Ils sont morts par notre faute.

Castiel tourna finalement le visage vers Dean. Il pouvait deviner des larmes sur ses joues malgré l'obscurité ambiante. Il savait combien son petit ami souffrait à cet instant précis. Combien il devait s'en vouloir de ne rien avoir pu faire. C'était plus fort que lui. Il se sentait coupable à chaque fois que quelque chose se passait mal. Même s'il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'en empêcher.

\- Dean, ce n'est pas de votre faute. On ne peut pas sauver tout le monde, rappela-t-il.

\- Alors quoi est-ce qu'on sert ? Pourquoi avoir survécu si on ne peut pas aider ceux qui en ont besoin ?

Castiel n'avait pas la réponse à cette question. Il savait néanmoins que Dean avait déjà réfléchi au sujet et qu'il avait probablement pris sa décision depuis un moment.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? Demanda-t-il alors.

Dean tourna la tête dans sa direction. Il semblait triste mais également déterminé. Les larmes ne roulaient plus ses joues. Il avait repris le contrôle sur ses émotions. Il se sentait à présent investi d'une mission et personne ne pourrait plus le convaincre de renoncer. Pas même Castiel. Il n'avait toutefois pas l'intention d'essayer.

\- Je veux les aider. Je veux leur offrir une place ici... une chance d'être en sécurité. On pourrait... on pourrait mettre en place une équipe pour rechercher des survivants. Je veux bien m'en charger et je suis sûr que Dylan viendra avec moi. Je ne peux pas... je ne peux pas continuer à ignorer qu'il y a des gens innocents à l'extérieur. Des gens qui ont besoin d'aide et qui méritent tout autant que nous d'être en sécurité ici.

Castiel hocha la tête. Cela lui semblait effectivement être une bonne idée. Il aurait préféré que son petit ami ne soit pas volontaire pour conduire ces expéditions. Ce serait dangereux. Ils pourraient tomber sur des personnes mal intentionnées et plus armées qu'eux. Il savait toutefois que Dean ne renoncerait pas.

\- Je suis de ton avis, Dean. Je veux les aider mais on ne peut pas non plus ignorer le fait qu'il existe des gens comme Gordon... des gens qui tenteront de nous prendre ce qu'on a sans poser de questions. Tu ne peux pas ramener tout le monde.

Dean hocha la tête. Il était visiblement du même avis que son petit ami. Il avait failli mourir à cause de Gordon. Il savait bien que tous les survivants n'étaient pas des gens biens. Ils allaient devoir faire le tri et s'assurer que les personnes qu'ils ramèneraient ne seraient pas mal intentionnées.

\- On pourrait mettre au point une sorte de test. Les interroger sur ce qu'ils ont fait jusque là. Les mettre sur surveillance à leur arrivée. Je sais bien qu'il y a des gens qui sont dangereux mais il y a également des gens biens. Des gens comme Rufus et... je veux les aider, Cas. Je ne peux pas continuer à fermer les yeux sur ce qui leur arrive. Je sais que Sam ne l'aurait pas voulu non plus.

Dean parvenait à parler un peu plus facilement de son frère, à présent. Il n'avait toujours pas fait son deuil et ne pourrait très certainement jamais le faire totalement. Mais il avait appris à vivre avec la douleur de sa mort et n'attendait plus avec impatience de le rejoindre. Il avait fini par comprendre qu'il avait encore des choses à vivre. Qu'il pouvait trouver du bonheur dans ce monde même si la personne qu'il aimait le plus n'était plus là. Il ne faisait jamais de longs discours sur Sam. Ne racontait que très rarement des choses sur leur enfance ou leur vie avant. Mais il l'évoquait. Prononçait son nom sans grimacer ou se mettre à parler. C'était un progrès que Castiel ne pouvait pas ignorer.

\- Il faudra que tu soumettes ton idée au conseil. On ne peut pas prendre cette décision seuls. Plus maintenant. C'est comme ça que ça fonctionne ici et on l'a accepté en restant.

Dean grimaça alors une seconde. Castiel était convaincu que le jeune homme n'irait pas contre les règles du camp. Il ne mettrait pas leur place en péril. Pas quand ils avaient enfin trouvé leur place au sein de la communauté. Mais cela lui coûtait d'avoir à demander la permission. Et si toutefois il était confronté à un refus, Castiel n'était pas sûr qu'il serait capable de l'accepter.

\- Je sais que je ne peux pas... je ne vais pas agir dans leur dos. Je ne prendrai pas ce risque. Mais j'ai besoin qu'ils comprennent, Cas. J'ai besoin qu'ils m'écoutent et qu'ils acceptent. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais continuer à faire comme s'il n'y avait pas des gens à l'extérieur qui ont besoin de mon aide.

Castiel posa une main sur l'épaule de son petit ami et le regarda durant de longues secondes dans les yeux. Il aurait voulu pouvoir lui dire que tout finirait par s'arranger, qu'ils obtiendraient ce qu'il souhaitait et qu'ils pourraient aider les gens qui en avaient besoin à l'extérieur. Mais il ne voulait pas lui mentir. Il était évident que ce n'était pas aussi simple. Le camp n'était pas extensible. Ils ne pouvaient pas accueillir tout le monde. Ils auraient besoin de plus de nourriture alors qu'ils en manquaient déjà pour le nombre qu'ils étaient actuellement. Et il y avait le risque de tomber sur quelqu'un déterminé à tout leur prendre. Il y avait de fortes chances pour que leur demande soit rejetée. Dean devait en être conscient.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils verront les choses du même œil. La plupart d'entre eux n'ont pas vécu suffisamment longtemps à l'extérieur pour avoir une idée précise de ce qu'on y vit quand on est seul ou quand on est pas suffisamment armé pour se défendre. Ils ont été protégés ici. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils seront prêts à mettre tout cela en péril pour des inconnus.

\- Dylan le sait, rappela Dean aussitôt.

\- Et Dylan sera de ton côté. Je suis convaincu que tu auras son soutien. Je ne suis juste pas sûr que cela suffira à faire pencher la balance en ta faveur.

Dean soupira alors. Castiel savait qu'il ne lui en voulait pas d'être aussi pessimiste. Il comprenait sa position. La partageait sans doute un peu. Mais il avait besoin d'y croire. Parce qu'il n'était pas le genre d'homme à accepter que les autres souffrent s'il avait la moindre chance de le leur éviter. Il était du genre à se sacrifier pour tout le monde. Sa vie n'avait d'intérêt que s'il la mettait au service des gens. Qu'ils les connaisse ou pas. Cela faisait de lui un homme bien. Mais dans un monde comme celui dans lequel il vivait, cela le rendait inévitablement malheureux. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas sauver tout le monde même s'il le voulait de tout son cœur.

\- Ils nous ont accueilli, lança finalement Dean en cherchant visiblement à se raccrocher à quelque chose.

\- Parce que Lisa te connaissait et parce que tu as sauvé la vie de Gilda. Dean, je ne pense pas qu'ils nous auraient acceptés ici si Lisa n'avait pas plaidé pour nous.

La plupart des gens du camp n'étaient pas mauvais. Mais ils avaient autant conscience de la chance qu'ils avaient que de la précarité de leur situation. Ils voulaient faire en sorte de rester en sécurité. Même si cela impliquait de laisser d'autres mourir à l'extérieur.

\- Sans doute pas mais... Cas, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Comment veux-tu que je ferme les yeux sur ce qui se passe dehors ?

\- Je sais que tu ne le peux pas. Et je ne t'en blâme pas, Dean.

Il aimait Dean pour l'homme qu'il était. Il était tombé amoureux de lui pour ses nombreuses qualités et pour ses défauts. Pour ses faiblesses et ses forces. Il le suivrait sans hésiter une seconde. Il le soutiendrait quelle que soit sa décision. Il était juste plus réaliste que lui.

\- Je sais que tu ne veux pas partir. Je sais que Gabriel veut rester aussi. Et je ne peux pas vous demander de... je suis perdu Cas.

Castiel sentait la détresse chez son petit ami. Il aurait aimé pouvoir le soulager. Il aurait également aimé savoir quoi lui dire. Mais il n'existait pas de solution miracle. Il n'y avait que deux options. Le conseil acceptait leur requête et Dean pourrait enfin faire ce dont il avait tant besoin ou ils refusaient de les suivre et le jeune homme serait alors contraint de vivre avec cette culpabilité permanente ou de partir. C'était aussi simple que ça.

\- Dean, écoute-moi... je t'aime et je n'ai pas l'intention de t'abandonner. Quelle que soit ta décision, je te suivrai. Je serai à tes côtés.

\- Je ne peux pas te demander ça. Je ne peux pas non plus le demander à Gabriel et je sais que tu ne le laisseras pas derrière.

Castiel aurait effectivement du mal à abandonner son frère. Mais il pourrait l'envisager s'il savait Gabriel en sécurité au camp. Le choix n'était pas simple mais il était évident. Dean serait en danger permanent à l'extérieur et Gabriel en sécurité derrière des barricades. Il était facile de déterminer lequel aurait le plus besoin de lui.

\- S'il le faut... si on en arrive là, je partirai avec toi. Je ne te dis pas que c'est ce que je veux. Ce camp est tout ce que je rêve de trouver depuis le début de ce cauchemar. Mais je ne pourrai pas m'y sentir chez moi si tu n'es plus là.

\- Cas...

\- Non, Dean. Inutile de chercher à me convaincre du contraire. J'ai besoin de toi bien plus que je n'ai besoin de ce camp. C'est aussi simple que ça.

Le jeune homme ferma alors les yeux et se pencha en avant jusqu'à ce que son front soit collé à celui de Castiel. Ils restèrent ainsi en silence durant quelques secondes avant que Dean ne reprenne finalement la parole.

\- Je t'aime, souffla-t-il.

Castiel sourit malgré la peur qui le tenaillait.

\- Je t'aime aussi.

\- Je ferai en sorte de les convaincre. Avec le soutien de Dylan et de Lisa... avec le tien aussi, je pense qu'ils pourraient entendre raison.

\- Je l'espère.

Il n'y avait pas grand-chose de plus à dire sur le sujet. Leur décision était prise et ils ne reviendraient pas en arrière. Castiel ne voulait plus en parler. Il voulait profiter du temps qu'il leur restait avant de se confronter au conseil. Il se soucierait du reste quand ils auraient leur réponse.

\- Je me demande ce que Rufus devient, murmura Dean en reculant le visage.

Castiel repensait parfois à l'homme qui avait sauvé la vie de son petit ami. Il espérait de tout son cœur que Rufus soit encore en vie et qu'il ait pu rejoindre la Louisiane sans encombre. Qu'il ait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait là-bas. Il regrettait qu'il ne soit plus avec eux. Il aurait pu être un atout pour le camp.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il va bien, assura-t-il alors.

\- J'aurais aimé qu'il reste avec nous. Il me manque. Et franchement, c'est bizarre parce que je ne le connaissait pas vraiment.

\- Il t'a sauvé la vie. Il a également sauvé la vie de Red. Je suppose que ça crée des liens.

Dean hocha la tête. Castiel était convaincu que ce n'était pas la seule raison pour laquelle son petit ami tenait autant à Rufus. Mais une nouvelle fois, il refusait de poser la question. Il préférait laisser à Dean une chance de lui expliquer par lui-même.

\- Il me rappelait Bobby, finit par avouer Dean, prenant Castiel par surprise.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que le jeune homme s'explique aussi rapidement. Il était bien plus ouvert que lors de leur rencontre. Il parlait plus facilement de son passé. Mais il ne lui avait pas confié grand-chose de personnel. Castiel avait fini par penser qu'il n'en parlerait jamais. De toute évidence, il s'était trompé.

\- Bobby ? Répéta-t-il alors pour encourager son petit ami à en dire plus.

\- Bobby était un ami de mon père. Il nous a souvent gardés, Sam et moi, quand on était enfant. C'est avec lui que je jouais au base-ball et au foot. Il n'y avait qu'avec lui que je pouvais être un enfant. J'avais pris l'habitude de l'appeler « oncle Bobby ». Il n'était pas de ma famille mais il était... il était bien plus un père pour moi que mon vrai père. Quand le monde... quand tout ça a commencé, j'ai espéré qu'il s'en sorte. Je sais aujourd'hui qu'il est mort. Rufus lui ressemble.

Castiel savait que son petit ami n'avait pas eu une enfance facile. Cela leur faisait un point commun en plus. Il était toutefois content de voir que Dean avait eu l'occasion d'être un enfant même si cela n'était que parfois. Il aurait aimé pouvoir rencontre Bobby et le remercier pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour son petit ami.

\- Il n'y a pas que lui... parfois, je repense à toutes les personnes que j'ai croisées dans ma vie... à celle qui ont compté et celles qui n'ont été que de passage. Et je me dis qu'ils sont tous probablement mort aujourd'hui. Bobby, Charlie, Benny, Sam... mon père... mes employés... Garth, tout le monde. Ils me manquent tous.

\- Certains ont peut-être survécu. Ils sont peut-être quelque part en sécurité à se demander ce que toi tu es devenu. Peut-être que tu finiras par les croiser à nouveau un jour.

Dean haussa les épaules. Il ne semblait pas convaincu. Castiel ne l'était pas non plus. Il lui arrivait aussi de se demander ce qu'était devenu les gens qu'ils avaient connus avant. Mais c'était quelque chose qui le déprimait et il faisait donc en sorte de ne pas trop s'attarder dessus.

\- C'est comme ça, de toute façon... je suppose qu'il en va de même pour tout le monde. Je suis déjà chanceux d'avoir pu retrouver Lisa et Ben.

\- Et de t'être fait de nouveaux amis en chemin.

\- Ça aussi, concéda Dean en souriant.

Castiel était soulagé de le voir se détendre un peu. Parler de la vie d'avant était quelque chose que tout le monde faisait à présent. Mais c'était quelque chose de déprimant et qui rendait nostalgique. Ils devaient regarder devant eux et ne plus se retourner constamment. Repenser au passé en permanence les conduisait à faire du surplace.

\- Franchement, parfois, je me demande comment vous faites pour me supporter. Je sais que je ne suis pas facile à vivre. Sam me le disait souvent.

\- On n'est pas forcément plus faciles à vivre que toi. Je pense qu'on a tous nos défauts. Il faut apprendre à les accepter. C'est tout.

Dean secoua la tête en passant ses bras autour du cou de son petit ami. Il vint ensuite se coller à lui. Castiel sentit aussitôt un frisson lui remonter la colonne vertébrale. C'était comme ça à chaque fois que Dean était aussi proche de lui. Ça n'avait pas changé depuis la première fois où ils avaient couché ensemble.

\- Tu es parfait, toi. Tu es gentil, drôle, intelligent et raisonnable. Tu es courageux et généreux. Tu trouves toujours les bons mots pour me remonter le moral. Tu es incroyablement séduisant et un véritable dieu du sexe. Tu es parfait. Moi... je suis juste moi.

Il avait dit cela sur le ton de la plaisanterie mais Castiel savait parfaitement qu'il pensait réellement une partie de ce qu'il venait de dire. Il croyait réellement ne pas le mériter. Il ne se rendait pas compte de ses nombreuses qualités, ni du fait que tous les gens du camp le voyaient comme un héros. C'était fatigant de devoir le lui rappeler en permanence. Mais Castiel savait qu'il ne le faisait pas exprès. Il n'agissait pas ainsi juste pour s'entendre dire le contraire. Il pensait réellement ne rien valoir. Et sans doute cela datait-il de son enfance. Castiel aurait aimé avoir quelques minutes en tête-à-tête avec John Winchester. Il aurait aimé lui dire combien il le détestait pour avoir ainsi privé son fils aîné de toute confiance en lui-même.

\- Je ne suis pas parfait. Je suis même loin de l'être. Je suis ennuyeux, parfois. Je ne comprends pas la moitié de tes références ni même la plupart de tes plaisanteries. Je ne suis pas vraiment drôle et je peux être directif et manquer de patience. Donc non, je ne suis pas parfait. Toi non plus, mais personne ne l'est.

Dean hocha la tête mais ne semblait pas réellement convaincu. Castiel n'en avait toutefois pas fini. Il avait encore des choses à dire et peu importait que Dean ne soit pas encore prêt à les entendre.

\- Tu n'es pas parfait mais tu es parfait pour moi. Même si tu refuses de le croire, tu es intelligent. Tu es drôle, aussi, et tu es généreux. Tu es prêt à tout pour les gens que tu aimes. Tu es fort et parfaitement capable de te défendre seul. Tu es courageux et je sais que s'il ne doit rester qu'une seule personne dans ce monde, ce sera toi. Tu es un leader-né. Tu es beau sans même en avoir conscience. Tu es humble. Tu es gentil. Tu es l'homme que j'aime.

\- Mais je ne suis pas sexy... et visiblement pas doué au lit, le coupa Dean en souriant.

\- Je n'avais pas fini. Si tu m'avais laissé continuer sans m'interrompre, je t'aurais dit que tu es sexy. Parce que tu l'es... et sans nul doute le meilleur coup de ma vie.

Castiel fut surpris de voir les joues de Dean rougir en entendant ce dernier compliment. D'ordinaire, c'était lui qui avait du mal à parler de sexe, lui qui était mal à l'aise quand on évoquait ouvertement le sujet. Il était amusé de voir son petit ami aussi gêné. Il ne put résister à l'envie d'en dire plus.

\- Tu veux que je t'en dise plus ? Demanda-t-il alors.

Dean détourna les yeux mais hocha la tête.

\- S'il te plaît, murmura-t-il ensuite.

Castiel l'attira à nouveau contre lui jusqu'à ce que son petit ami puisse sentir l'effet que cette conversation avait sur lui. Il fut rassuré de sentir que Dean était dans un état similaire.

\- J'aime la façon que tu as de me serrer contre toi et de gémir sans retenue quand j'ai un ou plusieurs doigts en toi. J'aime comment ton corps semble fait pour accueillir le mien. J'aime sentir tes lèvres contre les miennes. J'aime que tu sois aussi sensible quand j'embrasse ton cou ou juste derrière ton oreille. Et j'aime plus que tout que tu me laisses prendre soin de toi ensuite. Que tu me laisses glisser ma langue là où personne ne t'avait touché avant. J'aime l'idée d'avoir été le premier... d'être le seul à savoir ce qu'on peut ressentir quand on te pénètre.

\- Cas, stop, souffla Dean.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je m'arrêterais, Dean ?

Le jeune homme remuait ses hanches contre les siennes, frottant son érection contre celle de Castiel. Ce n'était pas suffisant pour les pousser à l'orgasme mais assez pour les conduire à oublier toutes leurs bonnes résolutions. S'ils continuaient ainsi, ils finiraient par faire l'amour là où ils se trouvaient. Ils risqueraient alors de se faire surprendre. Castiel refusait que quiconque puisse les voir en pleine action. Il refusait que quelqu'un puisse voir son petit ami nu.

\- Parce que si tu ne t'arrêtes pas, je vais me jeter sur toi et on sait tous les deux où cela va nous conduire. Je te l'ai dit. Je dois rester concentré.

\- Rien ne t'empêche de l'être. Je ne te demande rien. Je ne fais que parler.

\- On sait tous les deux que tu ne fais pas que parler, protesta Dean en le repoussant gentiment.

Il lui tourna ensuite le dos pour observer à nouveau l'extérieur. Castiel sourit en le regardant prendre place contre la rambarde. Il était légèrement penché en avant, mettant ses fesses en valeur. C'était trop pour Castiel. Il ne pouvait pas laisser passer cette opportunité. Il vint donc se coller contre le dos de son petit ami, son érection pressant contre ses fesses. Il passa ensuite ses bras autour de sa taille avant de poser son menton sur son épaule. Dean ne le repoussa pas. Mais il poussa un soupir qui en disait long sur ce qu'il ressentait.

\- Dire qu'il a fallu que j'attende la fin du monde pour enfin ouvrir les yeux, constata le jeune homme en penchant sa tête sur le côté pour que sa tempe soit appuyée contre celle de Castiel.

\- Dire qu'il a fallu que j'attende la fin du monde pour trouver l'homme de ma vie, répliqua aussitôt ce dernier.

Il continuait de regretter sa vie d'avant. Il regrettait d'avoir perdu son travail, de devoir se battre pour survivre, de ne plus pouvoir profiter du confort de son appartement. Il détestait ce que le monde était devenu. Mais il ne regrettait pas une seconde d'avoir pu rencontrer Dean. En ça, il était heureux que le monde ait pris fin.

\- Dire que je refusais l'idée que vous puissiez m'accompagner, au début, souffla finalement Dean.

\- Je suis content que tu aies changé d'avis.

\- Je suis content aussi.

Ils se turent ensuite pendant de longues secondes. Castiel en profita pour apprécier pleinement la sensation du corps de Dean contre le sien. Il n'était plus question de sexe même s'ils feraient sans nul doute l'amour dès qu'ils seraient dans leur chambre.

\- Je veux croire qu'on peut faire quelque chose de ce qu'il reste de ce monde. Je refusais d'y penser avant. Je refusais de croire qu'il existait un espoir pour nous. Mais je sais à présent qu'on peut reconstruire quelque chose. On peut tirer des leçons de ce drame et bâtir un endroit meilleur tous ensemble.

Castiel hocha la tête. Il aimait cette idée, lui aussi. Il avait gardé cet espoir dans un coin de son esprit depuis le début de ce cauchemar. C'était ce qui lui avait permis d'avancer sans totalement perdre la tête. Il avait été difficile de continuer à y croire, parfois. Surtout après Gordon. Ou quand ils avaient perdu le centre commercial. Mais il continuait de garder espoir parce qu'il voulait croire que l'humanité avait une seconde chance. Qu'elle pouvait faire mieux.

\- Je suis sûr qu'on en est capable. Ensemble, on est capable de tout, souffla Castiel.

Dean ne répondit rien mais Castiel savait exactement ce à quoi il pensait. Pour réussir à bâtir un monde meilleur, ils auraient besoin de l'accord du conseil. Besoin de pouvoir sauver la vie de ceux qui continuaient de se battre à l'extérieur. Ils allaient devoir s'atteler à leur tâche dès le lendemain. Mais pour le moment, ils pouvaient encore ignorer les risques. Ils pouvaient ne pas penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre qu'à la chance qu'ils avaient de s'être trouvés et d'être encore en vie et en sécurité. Castiel refusait de penser à autre chose. Il tourna donc le visage dans le cou de Dean jusqu'à avoir le nez collé contre sa peau. Il inspira ensuite profondément, s'imprégnant de l'odeur unique de son petit ami. Dans ces moments-là, il oubliait tout le reste. Il oubliait les contaminés et les gens qui leur voulaient du mal. Il oubliait tout ce qu'ils avaient encore à accomplir et les dangers auxquels ils devraient inévitablement faire face dans l'avenir. Il oubliait la précarité de leur situation. Il n'y avait plus que lui et l'homme qu'il aimait. Celui qu'il avait failli perdre à de trop nombreuses reprises mais qui était là avec lui. Dont il pouvait sentir le parfum et la chaleur. Il chassa tout le reste et ne songea plus qu'à Dean. Peu importait ce que l'avenir leur réservait. Peu importait ce que le monde deviendrait. Peu importait tout et tout le monde. Castiel avait tout ce dont il avait besoin ici et il se battrait pour le garder. Personne ne pourrait l'arrêter. Il avait trouvé le bonheur malgré la fin du monde. Malgré la perte des êtres qui lui étaient chers. Il avait trouvé Dean dans un monde détruit qui ne semblait plus rien avoir à lui offrir. Il voulait voir cela comme un signe. Celui qu'il avait encore une raison de vivre et qu'elle se trouvait dans ses bras. Qu'elle ne le quitterait pas.


End file.
